Pups and Tykes
by fusedtwilight
Summary: Sequel to Storks and Wolves. An evil spirit is haunting La Push, the Makah's execute an age old plan and a mysterious stranger shows up to complicate matters. Can Leah and the wolves survive the oncoming onslaught?
1. Chapter 1

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight: Well here it is, the sequel to Storks and wolves. A big thanks to all the fans of Storks and wolves, your demands for a sequel have brought you this. This chap is a bit short but the next one will be longer.**

Leah P.O.V

It was midnight and I should be in bed. I was a mother now and I would need all the energy I could get to look after Sarah. But instead I stood over her cradle watching her sleep.

Embry was sleeping soundly in our bed. I would glance at him from time to time and smile at how adorable he looked sleeping. A year ago I would have laughed if someone had said we would be together. It wasn't like we harbored any secret feelings for each other. We just…happened.

A year ago if someone told me I would have a baby I would have punched them. I thought me being a wolf made me sterile. Turns out since me and Sam had sex before I turned into a wolf I was already pregnant. But since I was phasing and a fertilized egg is just a bunch of cells I didn't find out I was pregnant until after I stopped phasing.

The whole situation was filled with angst, tears and revelations. Before he died old Quil told us that we weren't the only wolves around. Turns out many hundreds of years ago the Makah's were having some vampire trouble so we lean them a hand. The Makah elders wanted their own wolf protectors so they got them some beer and women as a job well done for killing the vampires. Warriors letting off some stem after some hard work, long story short after they celebrated their victory they returned home. But what they didn't know was that the Makah's virgin offerings were with child after the wolves got done with them. A fact they kept secret for many generations.

The Makahs even began a breeding experiment to make the wolf gene stronger, and for all intents and purposes it worked. The Makah's found that if a female wolf and a male wolf copulate the child they will have will be a born wolf. I wish we had known that sooner.

Old Quil knew this because his wife Susan was from Makah. She had the power to see the future in her dreams. She knew her and Old Quil would meet and fall in love and have kids. The Makahs were hesitant at first to give her over but her mother wanted her daughter to be happy so she let her go, as long as they would never tell about the Makah's wolves. But Old Quil broke his word. He knew how tough I was going to have it and since Susan was dead the pact was null and void. We met with the Makah's and made a new treaty with them. They hand over all the info they gathered on werewolves. Since our ancestors provided the material we had a claim. The Makah's agreed and even sent some of their wolves to join Jake's pack.

It had been their hope one of the Makah wolves could seduce me and bring me over to Makah. Females were rare and valuable things. The Makahs had been using females to breed purer wolves for generations. What's the difference between us and pure wolves? Pure wolves are born as wolves, not physically speaking. They are born human but they are bigger then most babies and they have the temperature and the power to phase. Which makes it tough for them growing up because how temperamental children can be. Pure wolves can also partially shift, where we have to go all the way some of the more talented wolves can phase so slightly they can alter their appearance.

The wolf blood had grown so hard in Makah it was possible for a wolf to be born even if one of the parents was human. There were a few exceptions; it was frowned on for a wolf to breed with a human the elders didn't pick. They even used humans who had wolf ancestry to breed with wolves which helped with the breeding process. Another difference is they have more rules then we did. I thought we were strict, at lest we didn't get our sex lives dictated. The wolves in Makah were told who to breed with and the only time they stopped breeding was if they imprinted or died.

A noise brought me forth from my inner monologue. Embry was up and walking towards me.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

I smiled, Sarah was his niece but he treated her like his daughter. I learned during the pregnancy that Sam and Embry were brothers, half to be exact. It helped solve a few issues but it raised some personal ones for me. But obviously they were out the window. In fact I and Embry were engaged. There was no date set we needed to settle a few things first.

"It's okay, just watching her sleep." I was fiercely protective of her. I always had a tough time sleeping. I was so worried someone was going to sneak in and steal her. Stupid I know. But I never thought I would have a baby. I thought I was a sterile girl doomed to be all alone. Yet here I am with Embry and Sarah.

"You should sleep, you can't keep staying up like this, you're so grouchy," he teased.

"Watch it buster." I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we watched her together. "Ever since Seth took her you've been so uptight."

Seth had snuck in while I slept and took Sarah downstairs so she wouldn't wake up and wake me up. When I did wake up and saw she was gone I flipped. I ran downstairs and had called Charlie, Jacob, Sam, hell every one. Then I went outside and Saw Seth with Sarah on the porch. Needless to say when everyone arrived they saw me chasing after Seth with a knife….okay psycho bitch of me I know but at least I made sure Sarah was back in her crib before I chased after Seth.

"I can't help it; if anything happened to her…god I would loose it." I said leaning my head back onto his chest.

"But nothing will happen, she has you, me, Sam, Seth, Chris."

"Which I am not too thrilled about." I muttered.

Chris was the former pack master (Alpha) of the Makah wolves. He was originally sent here to seduce me and bring me back to Makah because with Makah wolves it is the pack masters responsibility to breed with a female which at the time was me.

Ironically all he wanted was a normal life, wife, two kids, a dog, white picket fence. He didn't press the issue when I let him down. But then he imprinted on Sarah right after she was born. Me and plenty of other people had a nice talk with him about it, but now I know if there were any hands I could trust her with it is his.

"Don't worry about it too much. He has no plans on going back to Makah so we don't have to worry about that." Embry said.

"Yeah your right, I am so glad you can keep me calm," I said.

"Me keep you calm?" he laughed.

"Watch it," I growled. I kissed him and he kissed me back. We stopped when we heard a ripping sound. "Damn it!" I cursed.

Sarah had phased. Her fur color was dark silver, a mixture of mine and Sam's fur. Sarah looked at us with innocent puppy dog eyes, her cloth's torn.

"Why did she phase? She wasn't mad or anything," I complained.

"I know but you know what the Makah's say, they phase really easily." Embry said.

"Yeah you're right, come here Sarah," I picked Sarah up and cradled her in my arms. I placed her between me and Embry. This was a technique the Makah's taught us. The scent of me and Embry would help sooth and calm her. We whispered to her to help with the process telling her how much we loved her and everything. A few minutes later my baby girl was human again.

"We have to try harder to learn more calming techniques or else she'll stay young," I said as Embry went to go and fetch her some clothes.

"There is only so much we can do Leah, Kouga says if we were pure wolves it would be easier."

"Well were not pure wolves so Kouga can stick it," I said. Pure wolves this, pure wolves that. If I hear one more thing about pure wolves I will flip.

"There is the other option, we could have Chris move in, she seems to like him," Embry said carefully. He knew my feelings about the situation.

"I'm not that desperate yet," I said. "It would just be too weird you know?" I asked.

"I know, but if he can help her isn't it worth it?" Embry asked.

"I'll think about it." I said.

I placed Sarah back in her crib and kissed her on her head. She didn't cry much, she was real easy to get to sleep too.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." I whispered.

Embry covered her with her blanket and we both went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a doozy, tomorrow we would be telling Embry's mom we were engaged. Sigh. This will be fun.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter they tell Embry's mom they are engaged and we see some Seth and Tony interaction. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 2

**fused twilight: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts! Seriously you all rock. Thank you mintCciceCream, sleeplessinseattle, OECD, Jada91, heather, Tashay789, annamollyPR, Itscuzofthefame, Beauty Eclipsed, Eclipse babe, elena blackwater, ladygwendolyn, ladyinwaiting2005, ari11990, chelley0207 for being the first to review. In this chap we get to see Tony's P.O.V.**

Leah P.O.V

"You're what?!" Embry's mom shrieked.

"We're engaged mom," Embry said.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because were in love." Embry said.

We were over at Embry's. We had broken the news to his mom and needless to say she wasn't taking it so well. It was funny because she was all for us going out but I guess Marriage was a whole new ball park for her, which I had to agree.

"But you've only been going out for less then a year you can't get married, it's too soon." she said.

"Well we are only engaged, we decided to wait a while before we got married." I said.

"Oh," she sighed. "Well in that case you have my blessing."

"Just like that?" I asked surprised.

"Well Leah I have no problem with you and Embry getting married, just not right now."

"What's wrong with now?" Embry asked.

"Well you need to finish school young man, and Leah has a baby to worry about and weddings cost money and raising a baby isn't cheap either. I'm just happy your going to wait until your more situated before you make any commitments is all," she said. She smiled at us and walked over and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family Leah, my son couldn't have made a better choice."

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Miss. Call," I said.

"Please call me mom, and the sooner you guys get married the better. I would like grandkids you know," she said.

"MOM!" Embry shouted in embarrassment.

"Well seriously Embry when can I expect to see more grandchildren?"

"More?" I asked a little scared at the thought.

"Well yes, if you and Embry are going to be married that means Sarah is my granddaughter," she said.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that." I said.

Embry's mom was a lot happier after that, she made us stay as she made us some food to eat. We talked about Sarah and what it was like raising her, about how my boobs were still large from all the milk. All the baby talk got her talking about raising Embry. Much to his horror.

"I had such a hard time getting him to keep his cloth's on. He just loved to run around naked as a jay bird, when he became a wolf I thought he was going back to bad habits when he kept running around half naked. I'm just glad it's because of the wolf thing."

Embry was beet red and covering his face with his hands. "Did you get any photos?" I asked.

He pulled his hands down to glare at me. "As a matter of fact I do, I'll go get them," she said and left to go find the pictures.

"Leah what the hell!" he hissed.

"What? Nothing I haven't seen already." I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We left after an hour of looking over some baby pictures of Embry. His mom gave me one more hug and made me promise to have Sarah come over soon. Embry was still a little ticked about the whole naked baby picture stuff.

"Lighten up," I said nudging him with my shoulder as we walked back to my place.

"One day Leah Clearwater I will have my revenge on you." he said.

I laughed and we continued to walk back to my house. When we got there I scowled. There were a bunch of guys hanging around my house. The Makah wolves.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I asked them.

Kouga looked up from his book when he heard my question. Kouga was one of my favorite Makah's. His mother was a female wolf from Japan who had a fling with Kouga's dad Sid.

When she learned she was pregnant she left Kouga with his dad and he never saw her again.

Kouga dress's very differently from the rest of us, he dresses in a punk rock kind of way, has multiple piercings on his ears and a tattoo on his arm with a kanji symbol for wolf. Add that to his Asian looks mixed with the native gene and he looks like he should be a rock star. Funny enough he is a very quiet and private person. He loves to read and write and like Embry he wants to write books and have them published.

"Chris called us over, said we needed to protect Sarah." he said.

"From what? We've been gone for over an hour." Embry said.

"Well Tony came over to hang out with Seth and Chris decided to come and visit Sarah and when he saw you only left Seth in charge of babysitting her he called us all down and told us to keep a perimeter formed around your house." Kouga said.

Tony was Kouga and Chris's younger half brother. He was a nice kid, he was also gay. And the only reason he was visiting was because he had a crush on Seth. Seth of course was oblivious to Tony's feelings towards him, the rest of us knew however. I looked over to Embry and he grinned knowing why Tony was over here.

"I can't believe he called all you just to look after my daughter," I said irritably.

"Didn't you call us and your pack when you thought she was missing when Seth had her?" Kouga said.

"Yeah but I'm her mom I can do shit like that, where is he?"

"Feeding her I imagine, he took over for Seth against his will." Kouga said and returned to his book.

"So he called and you all just came running?" I asked the others.

"I didn't have anything else to do." Tom said. Tom was the Makah version of Paul. Both hot headed and unpleasant to be around. Him and Paul were fast friends.

"Speak for yourself, I was studying for my exams when he called me in." Stephan said moodily. Stephan was studying to be a doctor. Carisle had taken him under his wing and got him a job at the hospital in Forks. He had been hesitant to work with a vampire but when Carisle offered to tell him everything about the biology about vampires Stephan agreed. Guess he's a doctor first and a werewolf second.

Just then Seth and Tony came walking out laughing about something. "Hey sis," She said.

"Seth why is our house being invaded by wolves?" I asked.

"It's my fault Leah, don't blame Seth," Tony said. "I wanted to come and visit him but Chris invited himself and when he saw you left Seth alone to protect Sarah he called everyone but Dad and Uncle Brian."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Dad is with Quil's mom and Uncle Brian is working over at the Ateara store. Now that Old Quil died they need some extra help."

"He must love working at a store." I laughed.

Brian was Quil's great uncle from his grandmother. Brian like Tom was a dick only older and grumpier. Sid was his brother and was Kouga, Chris, and Tony's dad. He was pretty cool. He had lots of good kids but had a bad history of a love life. Until he met Quil's mom and imprinted on her.

It was good timing because it was around the time old Quil died and he was able to help her. It was tough for Quil, his granddad just died and his mom was hooking up with some guy. It was awkward to because Sid was in his seventies but thanks to phasing and good old fashioned pure wolf breeding he aged very well.

"Oh yeah because working in a run down little shop is sooo much fun." Tom said sarcastically.

"See you all later," Seth said. Him and Tony headed for the woods.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Were going to phase and patrol a little." Seth said.

"Why? You hate to patrol." I said.

"Not when it's with someone cool who doesn't make fun of me," Seth said. He wrapped a hand around Tony's shoulder and Tony blushed a little.

"Alright, have fun…all alone…in the woods…together." I said.

Seth looked at me confused but Tony looked at me with a glare. I winked at him and he understood I meant no harm.

"How was it with Embry's mom?" Seth asked.

"Pretty damn good considering my luck." I said.

"Alright see you all later." Seth said.

Him and Tony headed for the woods. I loved my brother but why is he so clueless? I mean did he not see the way Tony was looking at him so wistfully? You'd have to be dumb or blind not to figure out Tony was crushing on him.

"Geez look at him, you'd think Tony was in love with your brother." Tom said.

Okay you'd have to be blind, stupid or Tom not to realize it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony P.O.V

You know what's worse then being a werewolf? Being a gay werewolf.

Can you imagine being gay and being surrounded by half naked guys? Thank God I learned how to shield my thoughts at an early age other wise…I don't even want to think about it.

Being a wolf meant you had to kill vampires and breed a new generation of wolves. Being gay was not an option. I could be kicked out of Makah and the pack or worse. Chris and Kouga were the only ones who knew. My brothers figured it out. They took me to the side one day when no one was around and they asked me out right. They knew how serious the situation was, what the consequences could be.

I cried thinking they were going to reject me as their pack mate and brother, imagine my surprise when instead they hugged me and told me they loved me no matter what. I was lucky, I had heard stories of other wolves who came out of the closet, whose own brothers attacked them for it.

It was hard pretending to be straight. I was always quiet and liked to read, listen to violin music and play it, watch the starry sky, not manly stuff. Plus I never really had a girlfriend, I mean I had friends who were girls plenty of whom wanted to go out with me.

I remember first meeting him that night when the two tribes met that night. Of all the new handsome faces I saw that night I was drawn to him the most. Something about him drew me to him, it wasn't just his looks it was the aura of happiness that radiated from him. When I learned we were sending some of our pack to merge with the Quileute's I instantly volunteered.

"Sorry about my sister, she can be a pain," Seth said as we walked deeper into the woods.

"It's okay, she doesn't seem so bad now." I said.

"It's Sarah, motherhood has changed Leah for the better. That and Embry, I haven't seen her this happy and peaceful in a long time."

"Peaceful? Seth she tried to stab you with a knife," I said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he muttered. "Sarah is her miracle, her holy grail after everything Leah went through to have her it's no wonder she is so protective."

I trailed behind him a little so I could watch him from behind. The way the muscles in his back moved, the way he walked which had a happy playful swagger, how snug his butt looked in those pants. And worse of all was his smell, I should be a cat not a dog, I wanted to grab him and smell him for ever. It was the greatest thing in the world.

He stopped suddenly and I made my face look bored. If he saw me looking like a love struck puppy he would be freaked. God I wish I could imprint on him. To bad it was impossible for same sex imprints.

"Well this is a good spot," he began to take of his pants and I quickly turned around. If I watched him undress then he would see how physically attracted I was to him. I began to undress and tried not to look behind me. But temptation is hard to resist.

I twisted my head to look behind me and was blessed. There was Seth bent over tying his cloth's to his string and I got a good view of his naked ass. I wanted to feel him so bad, to rub myself on him until he was thick with my scent, to claim him as my own. One of the draw backs we pureblood wolves have is our wolf instincts are very strong even in human form.

Shit! No don't look, don't turn around, think of a major turn off. Dead kittens, chess, naked girls…phew there we go.

"You okay?" I heard Seth ask. "Your heart is beating like a mile a minute."

"Yeah I'm okay." I just want to jump your bones so bad it hurts. And I can't tell you because I couldn't face rejection from you and I don't want my family to hate me.

"Okay lets go." he said.

I felt the invisible energy ripple through the air. I opened myself to the fire in me that I have had since birth and I phased. I was not worried Seth would here my thoughts. I had been trained at a young age to block my thoughts. We have been trying to teach the Quileute's this trick but it takes many years.

"_Race you!" Seth shouted._

He nipped at my tail quickly and ran off before I could retaliate. When his mouth closed on my tail a shock shot up my spine. The physical touch of him was intoxicating. I would have loved to feel his jaws on my belly or throat, to feel him dominate me.

I couldn't help it, I was a submissive. I was low in a pack hierarchy. I crave to have a stronger wolf protect me and touch me. Seth was not in the top three tier but he was stronger then me, more dominant then me and that was all it took.

Add my hormones and my wolf instincts together and I did not stand a chance.

"_Come on slow poke!" Seth teased._

"_Coming master!" I called and took off after him._

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_I said coming Seth." I corrected myself._

"_Oh…okay well come on, last one to the border buys lunch!" _

"_You're on!"_

We laughed and played as we ran, nipping at each others heels as we ran. While we played I thought of how ironic my life was. Me a gay werewolf in love with a heterosexual wolf. And if I am discovered I could loose this young man I love and be ejected from my home for all time.

Got to love irony.

**Fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pups and Tykes

Chapter three

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to b-ranger, stillheartdeep, umbuby, ladyinwaiting2005, Eclipse babe, Icihappi, chelley0207, fatallyyours-xdx, thisisanawesomepenname, Elena blackwater, sleeplessinseattle, jada91, ari11990, tashay789, itscuzofthefame, and dilidilzz. It's so good too see some familiar reviwers from storks and wolves. Thank you all for your amazing reviwes. **

**Things heat up in this chapter, don't think pups and tykes will have any less angst then storks and wolves. In this chap we get a hint of the bad guy and something bad happens for poor Tony and Seth.**

Leah P.O.V

I walked in the house looking for Chris. He and I needed to have some words. Embry trailed behind me, one of the things I liked was he let me do all the talking, unless I started to cuss then he knew I needed to be calmed down.

I found Chris in the kitchen feeding Sarah.

"What in the hell is your problem?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Oh hello Leah, Embry," Chris said setting the spoon down.

"Care to explain why you have my house under lock down?" I demanded.

"I felt Sarah needed some extra protection." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Extra protection? From what? She's thirty days old what could she possibly be in danger from? I had Seth looking after her." I said.

"Just a precaution is all." he said.

"Look I'm glad you want her safety and all but don't you think you over shot it?"

"I just want her to be safe." he said.

I sighed. "I just wish you had consulted me or Embry before you barged in and took control."

"I can't help it Leah, I im-"

"If you say the "I" word I swear I will kick you." I threatened.

Imprint this, imprint that. Is that the only we word we use around here?

"I think of her every day, I worry if she is safe, if she is being fed enough, if she is getting enough vitamins, if she is happy or sad or lonely. I can't help it."

"We know Chris," Embry said. "We would just prefer you not be so aggressive in your protecting Sarah."

"I'm sorry for infringing, but…." he trailed off.

I went over and picked up Sarah, she had my eyes and they were looking right at me.

"Hey baby." I cooed and she giggled.

Chris made a sound and I looked over and saw he had such a happy look on his face, and over a giggle. There were times when I appreciated him being so fiercely protective of her. Other times it annoyed the hell out of me; this was one of those times.

"Well since we're back maybe you should go now." I said coldly.

His face fell. "But I just got here," he said.

"I'm busy and I want to be with my daughter so if you don't mind." I said.

Embry walked up next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I looked at him and he was giving me a look that let me know I was being a bitch.

"But if you want to see her again then come over to Sam's. There throwing a little party to show Sarah off to everyone."

"Really I can come?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes, but I suggest toning down the imprinting factor while you're at Sam's, he is NOT happy you imprinted on his little girl." I warned.

"Thank you Leah, I'll be there." He walked up and he leaned down to kiss Sarah on the head. She giggled at him and I felt a pang of jealousy. I felt my motherly instincts come rushing forward and it must have shown on my face because he looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll just be going then."

He walked out of the kitchen and I was happy to see him go. This imprinting thing was such a pain in the ass. I remember before I had Sarah how Chris wanted to imprint or find a nice female wolf to settle down and raise a family. I was not willing to be that female wolf but I had hoped he would find miss right and soon. He is a good guy and deserves some happiness. But the fact he imprinted my daughter lost him some sympathy. Not his fault I know, but come on. Weird much anyone?

"You handled that pretty good." Embry said.

"Believe me I had to fight the urge to rip him to shreds." I said.

"Just give it time, you'll get used to it." he said.

Yeah and I will win the noble peace prize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward P.O.V

Something strange was going on.

For the past couple of days I have been hearing some strange things, like a whispering voice. Which wasn't odd due to my power. But sometimes I would be with my family or walking down the hall and I would get the strangest feeling like I was being watched or something was there. I would try to focus on the voice but all I could get was whispering.

The fact there was a possible danger nearby sent my instincts into defensive mode. I was so agitated my whole family noticed. Even Renesseme was picking up how tense I was. Finally I told them what my problem was. We did a very throe search of the house and the area but found nothing to explain this mysterious phenomena.

The funny thing was even Jasper from time to time would get these faint feelings. It was like me, he would be minding his own business and gets these tiny feelings so small they were almost unnoticed. But if he was alone or concentrated enough he would sense them. Whoever or whatever was giving of these vibes they were definitely not friendly.

Then Alice began to have strange visions. They were very blurry and didn't come in so well. All she knew was that something was about to happen and according to her it was going to be really bad.

And of course we were right in the middle of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony P.O.V

We stopped by a river to cool off.

Even though it was October and the air was cooling down running around with fur when you have such a high temperature makes you work up a sweat.

I did my best to not stare at Seth who was covered in sweat. Or when he jumped in the river and splashed water down himself to cool off. I myself was sweaty but was so mesmerized by the sight of Seth I did not wash myself off.

If there is a God he must hate me. I mean he made me gay, stuck me with a pack of half naked guys, and then put me in another pack where I have a major crush on one of them. I try so hard to just be friends, but it's like everything about Seth draws me to him. His smile, his scent, his laughter. And I'm too scared to tell him.

I was so lost in my world of Seth I did not notice a strange feeling creeping into my consciousness. It was like a sudden fatigue hit me. Like someone was breathing not on my neck but on my mind. It was similar to what I felt with the wolf pack mind. But soon I was gone.

One second I am watching Seth, the next minute I am kissing him. My hands are wrapped around his waist and I am kissing him so hard and forceful. I can feel him struggling in my arms. This is not how I imagined it.

At first I thought I was having a majorly real dream. But Seth pushed me away and I fell down into the lake. My lips hurt from kissing him so hard. I realized as the cold water splashed all around me this was no dream, it was a nightmare.

How did I get from the land to the river? How did I suddenly find myself admiring Seth to kissing him? Why was I being so forceful about it? Why would I force Seth of all people to kiss me? I wasn't forceful when it came to this kind of stuff. And most of all why didn't I remember it?

And what was I going to tell Seth who was looking at me with a confused…and very pissed off look?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

_A few moments ago._

I sighed in relief as I splashed the cool water against my body. It was October and if somebody saw us in the river they would think us crazy. But do to our high body temp and the fur and all the running around we had been doing we had worked up quit a sweat.

Tony was fun to hang out with. He never made fun of me for being young or being Mr. nice guy. I don't see what the problem was being nice; it's much more fun than being mean. So what I didn't like picking fights or getting angry over stupid things. If I was like the other's I wouldn't have done the right thing and joined Jake's pack.

My dad always told me never to have hate in my heart. He said hate was like a poison that eats you from the inside and makes us into something ugly. I knew it was true, Leah was proof of that. All the hate she harbored about Sam and dad made her so mean and nasty. It changed her, she would never be like her old self, she would always be more cynical and quick to anger then she was before this mess. But lately she had been going through a change.

Thanks to my adorable new niece and Embry, Leah had reclaimed some of her old self which I was grateful for. I admit I had been really against the two of them being together in the beginning. She was going through a tough time and he has yet to imprint, I just didn't want her to go through another Sam thing, especially when she was pregnant.

I mean she and Embry never showed an attraction to each other before, I was confused as to why they would now. I figured it had something to do with those wolf pheromones Leah was emitting when she was pregnant. But when ever Embry phased I saw how much he was growing to love my sister. After everything he has done for Leah and how happy he has made her I can't complain. How can I? He did the one thing none of us could…he made her happy.

I heard the sound of Tony entering the water. I turned around and saw he was walking towards me. "Finally decided to come in?" I laughed and splashed him.

He got splashed by the water and I was ready for him to splash back. I loved having Tony as a friend; he treated me as an equal. It must be because of how you we are. I like that part too. Hanging out with Jake and the Cullen's and my pack is fun but sometimes I just want to hang out with people my age. Plus I like how he actually listens to me, he doesn't ignore what I say or what I do like the others do.

I mean yeah I'm one of the youngest wolves but I am still a person, I have killed my fair share of vampires and shown I have some balls. I mean I left the pack after Jake did; Leah only came later to protect me. I left behind some good friends and risked a lot. Doesn't that show maturity?

I was happy when Brady and Collin phased. They were young like me and we had a friendship forming but I being vampire friendly stopped a real friendship from forming. Now we are just acquaintances and only hang out when there is pack business.

I was a little hurt by their cold shoulder. We would hang out and I would show them the ropes of being a werewolf and it was great to have some new guys to talk about how being a wolf was cool. Then I joined Jake and after the Nessie incident I tried to get back in touch but they never returned my calls. Then I hoped after the Volturi incident things would change but they didn't. They didn't talk to me much but they were polite, and even at bonfires they didn't include me in their activates. I guess they couldn't forgive me for siding with the Cullens.

Oh well I have Tony now, he actually treats me like a person and not like a kid. We hang out all the time, we like the same things, we do the same things. And he sticks up for me, if someone starts picking on me he is there to defend me, it's funny it's the only time I see him get riled up. I saw his brothers poking fun at how he has never had a girlfriend and the only wolf in their pack who is still a virgin.

Tony smiled at me and it was not a smile I have ever seen him use. It was more a sneer and had a wicked edge to it. It made my smile falter a little. He continued to walk over to me and there was something very different in the way he walked. He swayed his hips in a feminine way and the way his arms swayed side to side was girly like. When he got close enough to me he cocked his head to the side, his lips were pouting now. It was like a switch had been flipped. One minute he walked and acted male, now he walked and acted female?

When he was close enough he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Tony?" I asked confused.

He put a finger to my lips. "Shhh, it's okay, no one is here," he said in a whisper.

I was suddenly aware how intimate this was. Me and him alone in the woods half naked in the river, all my senses were sharpened, I was aware how quiet it was, how my hearts was beating a mile a minute and how comfortable he was touching me. Was I missing something?

"Tony…um what's going on?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"What's it looking like silly? I'm seducing you?" he smiled.

WHAT!?

Before I could stop him he crushed his lips to mine, I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I tried to push him of but he pinned me with a bear hug to keep my arms from moving. Pure blood wolves are stronger than us. Even though he weighs less than me and I had more muscle then him I was unable to break his hold, had he been a La Push wolf I would have been able. But generations of careful and planned breeding had gifted him with greater power then me.

And for the record I am not gay, I have no problem with homosexuals in fact I did not support prop eight. But I am not gay and even if I was I would not like how rough he was being. He was kissing me so hard my lips were starting to hurt. If he kept pressing hard his teeth were going to cut my lips.

"Tony stop I'm not gay," I tried to say.

"I need this Seth, I've wanted you for so long you have no idea," Tony said and continued his rough treatment.

"Look I'm glad to be your friend but I don't want to be your boyfriend," I said.

He smiled and it was cruel and mocking. "So what you act like a cock tease? Making empty promises and never delivering? Undressing in front of me, showing off those muscles and I can't have a taste? Don't think so."

"Let me go Tony this has gone far enough!" I said showing him how angry I was getting.

"No," he snarled and he continued to assault me. I struggled to get him off of me until I used my footing to break his hold and force him off me. I pushed him and sent him falling back into the river. Every instinct was telling me to fall on him and attack but I healed those instincts back, for now.

Tony got out of the water and he looked…normal. Whatever it was that he was feeling when he began to kiss me was gone now. He was looking at me with confusion, shock, and horror. I didn't let that look distract me; I was pissed, seriously pissed.

"Seth? I…I," he stuttered.

"What the hell Tony?!" I roared.

"Seth I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," he said slowly backing away from me.

"Your gay! And you assaulted me man! What the hell! I had to fight you off!" I felt a copper taste in my mouth. I rubbed my lip and felt a sting and knew before I saw the blood I had a cut lip.

"I'm sorry Seth I didn't mean to bleed you, I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Try to force kiss me? How many times did I say no? How many times did I say stop!? I'm not gay Tony and why should I be if this is how you treat people?" I demanded.

"Seth please, I'm sorry I, I this wasn't right it wasn't supposed to happen. "He stood up quickly and there were tears running down his face. "Please don't tell the others if they found out." he wiped away his face. "I'm sorry," he said and took off running.

"Tony! Tony!" I shouted trying to stop him.

He ignored me and kept running, I could hear him crying and sobbing. Despite what happened I wanted to find out what that was all about, to try and figure out what possessed Tony to do something like that. He was gentle he never was forceful or violent, and what he did was so out of character for him. And the way he was moving and talking; he didn't talk or move like that, which was beyond weird. I chased after Tony calling his name and trying to find him. I phased and he would not be able to hide from me like that.

When I phased I heard him, he was so hysterical about what happened I could hear his thoughts. They were all about me. He was remembering how he fell for me when he first saw me, how he wanted to be with me so much it hurt, how he liked me for my smile, my clarity, how I never let anger cloud my judgment.

And he was feeling shame, anger, and fear. Shame for hurting me, anger for being so weak he could not recall kissing me, fear that I would tell the others and everyone would know. I learned how Leah, Chris, Kouga, and Embry all knew his secret. I finally understood Leah's innuendo from earlier. All this time they all knew and they never told me? They never told me all those times I was touching him or laughing with him he was madly in love with me?

I saw more into his mind and saw how gay wolves were dealt with in Makah, if they were lucky they were kicked out of the tribe and forced off the land, if not…no wonder he was afraid.

I tried to talk to him, to get him to calm down but he was so full of loathing and fear. He was so hysterical he could not hear me. He was heading back for his house, hoping to find some refuge there with Kouga and Chris, hoping they would be able to help.

Suddenly I felt another mind. It was Quil. _"Hey Seth what-"_

He stopped when he heard Tony's thoughts. He was receiving some real shocking information. It was rare for Quil to be left speechless.

"_Whoa," he said._

"_Oh God, Oh God!" Tony thought. He realized me and Quil could hear him, he knew Quil knew his secret and what happened, he was really panicking now._

"_Quil can you give a moment?" I asked._

"_Sure, I'll just go and do something else." He said and he phased back._

Tony reached his house, and phased back. I headed straight there to talk to him. I don't know what is going on with Tony but he is my friend, I was still a bit ticked at what he did but after all this time we were hanging out I owed it to him to try and help him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris P.O.V

I was talking with Kouga when Tony showed up.

He was in wolf form and quickly phased back. He did not have his clothes with him but I was more concerned with how distraught he looked then the neighbors seeing his junk. There were tears running down his face and he was shaking, not from phasing but from crying so hard.

In an instant I and Kouga were by his side making sure he was okay. Physically yes but something was definitely wrong with him.

"Tony what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kouga…Chris…I…I… I did something so bad, Seth he hates me now." he sobbed.

"Seth? What does this have to do with Seth? Did he hurt you?" Kouga asked looking deadly.

"NO! Seth didn't lay a hand on me, I hurt him I." he trailed off.

We all heard the sounds of a wolf approaching. Tony paled and ran inside the house, Kouga went after him and I waited for Seth to show up. I felt the invisible energy of a phase and Seth came running out of the woods in his sweats.

"Chris where is Tony?" he asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We…we…" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Seth, why is my brother so afraid of you right now?" I demanded taking a step forward. I would get the info out of him one way or another.

Seth told me everything that happened. I could not believe that Tony had done something so out of character. I had Seth tell me three more times before I believed him.

"So now you know." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth demanded.

"It was not my secret to tell." I said.

"Why didn't Leah tell me? I should have known."

"In Makah homosexuality for a wolf is one of the ultimate taboos. You have little experience at keeping secrets Seth, if you knew then there was a risk the other would know. If word got back to Makah that Tony is gay then the consequences would be dire. Leah understood this and respected Tony's privacy enough to keep it a secret."

"Come on it's the twenty first century, it can't be that bad." Seth said.

"Not everyone is as open minded as you Seth. Tony loves his tribe and his family and if they rejected him, forgot he was their kin, forgot all the times he ran with them in the woods and hunted vampires with them all over his sexual orientation. Can you imagine what that would be like? To have a family that loves and protects you and then casts you out and hates you for what you are?"

He said nothing unable to comprehend the thought.

"You and Kouga aren't like that? Maybe the others would be different."

"Maybe a few, but the elders would see him either three things happen, he gives up being gay, he leaves the tribe, or kill him so he won't expose the pack."

"Kill him so he won't expose the pack! You're already exposed!"

"Yes which gives me hope they will kick him out, it will hurt him a lot to be kicked out of his home but he will survive." I said sadly.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"I think for now you should give him his space." I said.

"But he's my friend." Seth said.

"Is he? Tell me Seth now that you know how he feels, the intensity of his love for you can you just ignore it and continue like it never happened?" I asked. "If we had told you would you be as close with him as you are now?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I don't know," he said finally.

"Exactly, just go Seth, and do your best to keep Quil quiet. My brother has suffered enough for now. It's only a matter of time before the others find out." I went back to the house leaving Seth there to ponder the predicament.

With my wolf hearing I could hear Kouga trying to console Tony. I would have to talk to Tony and find out what the problem was, and then I would call Leah and tell her what the problem was.

But first I had to figure out what would cause Tony to act like that. He had strong self control. He had to having spent all his life hiding what he was from everyone all these years. I had to prepare, it was only a matter of time before Seth or Quil let slip what happened. If they had Makah training I wouldn't be worried but they were still new to this and it took years to close the mind. And when the truth was revealed they would come for him, the Makahs would come to take him back to the tribe and judge him.

And I would be there to stop them.

**Fusedtwilight: Told you there would be angst. So what was up with Tony? What will happen when the Makah's find out? And what is this presence the Cullen's are feeling? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 4

**Fusedtwilight: A humongous thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for being my beta and fixing all my errors in grammar. If there is a level in hell for writers then it is to be my beta and correct my chapters kid you not. And a big thanks to eclipse babe, elena blackwater, icihappi, leydyan22, dilidilzz86, jada91, itscuzofthefame, ari11990, hinata-cutie, thisisanawesomepenname, tashay789 for all your kick ass reviews. And now on with the story.**

Leah P.O.V

Well today was turning into a cluster fuck.

We got a call from Chris telling us there had been an incident with Seth and Tony. As soon as Seth came home we bombarded him with questions. After he was done explaining to us what happened we were speechless. Tony was not aggressive in any way and what he did was way past aggressive.

Seth was feeling bad. He was a bit angry at us from not telling him sooner, but he was just angry in general. He was so angry he almost didn't want to go to the party at Sam's. But he was going to go for Sarah, it was in her honor after all. Sarah was the first pure blood werewolf and the second female wolf in La Push history. That made it worth having a party. Everyone would be there. Even the Cullens.

After the Cullen's helped me so much during my pregnancy even Sam had to warm up to them. So they were invited to the party as well. And I approve it too. And I made sure to the other wolves if they so much as spit in the Cullen's direction I would add a nice shade of black and blue to go with their red skin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at you, you so cute." I cooed to Sarah.

I made sure she was dressed warmly. I had her wrapped up in the blanket my great-great-great-great-great grandmother had weaved. It was small but big enough to wrap a baby in. For generations this blanket was used by my foremothers to keep their children warm. I remember when mom used it to keep Seth warm when he was just a baby.

Sarah smiled at me and let out a baby laugh, my heart soared at that laugh. There was something about the sound of your Childs laugh or their smile that made your day. There were times when I was feeling grumpy or moody and she would laugh or smile and I would feel so much better.

"She's not the only one," Embry said wrapping his arms around me. "You both are cute."

"Cute?" I asked. "I think I am waaay more than cute."

"Your right, you are an absolute beauty." he kissed the top of my head.

Sarah began to fuss and I knew she wanted some attention. Embry picked her up and gently cradled her in his arms. She settled down and I knew from the soft snores she was emitting she was falling asleep. Embry stared at her with a look of fascination and wonder. He had taken the role of daddy really well.

Although everyone in on the wolf secret knew Sam was the father to the human public Sarah was the result of a drunken one night stand with Embry. We had to do this because if Sam claimed her people would assume he cheated on Emily with me and think he was just like his father Joshua. We did not want Sarah growing up with a rep like that so Embry stepped up and told everyone he was the father.

Funny enough it was Sam's idea, he loved his daughter so much he was willing to step down as her father so she could grow up as normally as possible. Her life was going to be difficult enough do to her being a female werewolf. He didn't want her to have to deal with being a result of an affair as well.

Embry made a good father. There were nights I would wake up and find him sitting in the rocking chair by the window, just holding her and singing softly to her. Sometimes I would think of our future. I knew if I wanted to have children I would have to stop phasing so my body would age, so my womb would quicken and produce more eggs. I knew if I had another child it would be Embry's.

I knew one day I would be watching him cradle _our_ child one day. Watching him feed it, bath it, clean it, and sing to it. Just like what he does with Sarah. A small part of me is eager for that day. But the other more sensible part knows we must wait for that day. First Embry must graduate school, then we have to work on raising one wolf pup, then we have to worry about getting our own place and so many other things a parent or adult has to worry about before we worry about kid number two.

I waited for Sarah, I can wait for the next child, and the next, and the next, and the next. I intend to have a big family. I went so long thinking I would never have children of my own. Oh yes there are going to be lots of kids for me and Embry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

The party was in full swing. Everyone was there. All the wolves and their imprints, the elders and even the Cullens.

I owed them a great debt. They helped care for Leah during her pregnancy. It was ironic when Bella was with child I tried to kill her, and then when Leah was with my child they protected her.

The irony was not lost on me.

I was holding Sarah in my hands. Sarah was a miracle in more than one way. In a biological sense she was a miracle. She was conceived little over two years ago and she was only born a month ago. She was also the last greatest thing Leah and I ever made together.

She was something left over from when we were in love. A physical manifestation of the love we had before I imprinted on Emily. Something left over, a reminder that love is not just imprinting. That love has many forms and can be strong enough it can live on in another form.

And I held her in my hands.

"Have you been having problems keeping her from phasing?" I asked Leah and Embry.

We were out back of my house. A huge bonfire was made and there was plenty of food and drink to go around. There was music playing people were dancing. They had even brought gifts for Sarah. From toys to clothes, all for my little girl.

It was more like an early birthday party really. People kept on coming up and looking at Sarah and making baby faces. I shook more hands and got more pats on the back then I have in my life.

"Yeah, but we have been using the calming techniques the Makah's taught us," Leah said.

I stood with Emily, Leah, Embry, Sue, Charlie and Seth. Seth was looking upset about something. I heard there was an incident between him and one of the Makah's. I had to remember to ask more about that later.

I did not trust the Makahs. You don't spend so many generations keeping secrets then one day spill everything. Plus Chris did imprint on my daughter so that didn't win him any points from me. I was grateful they killed the vampire who tried to kill Leah, but I just don't trust them.

Speaking of the Makah's they were here. With the exception of two. Kouga and Tony. I had to wonder why Tony didn't come, him and Seth were quick friends. Maybe Kouga was the one who had an incident with Seth? Chris was with the Makahs but I kept on catching him eyeing Sarah.

"We should let him come over." Leah said.

"I don't want him near her." I said.

"He's her imprint. I'm not too crazy about it myself but I think we can trust him to look after her," Leah said.

"I don't trust them Leah, imprint or no imprint. You don't just keep a secret from your allies for centuries then drop all your secrets in a single day."

"You think they are keeping more from us?"

"Yes." I said.

The night continued. Dancing, singing, old people talking about the old days. Old friends and family remembered. Games were played, food was devoured, and drink was given freely. And at the center of all this happiness was my little girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

I separated myself from the group so I could brood by myself.

I was still pissed about what happened earlier today. Pissed and confused. I had no idea what to do about Tony. I mean if he was a girl I could let him down, but how do you tell your guy friend you are not interested in him?

I wanted to stay friends with him. Crush aside Tony had been a great friend and I loved hanging out with him. But I wasn't in love with Tony. I just could not imagine myself with him or any other guy. I just was not gay.

I had hoped he would be here, but it was wishful thinking. I had hoped he would come and we would talk and we would forget everything and resolve any issues between us and go back to the way things were. Foolish I know, but I had some hope.

I sat down next to a tree and watched as everyone had fun. It was one hell of a party, I wish I wasn't being such an emo and join them. My niece deserved nothing but happiness at her party. But I just could not bring myself to feel happy and fun.

I wish I had a beer. My mom didn't know but I had a few bud lights before recently. I knew there was some beer here but mom wouldn't let me have any. As if summoned a can of bud appeared in front of my face. I looked up and saw Chris was handing me it.

"I think you could use this." he said.

"Thanks," I said.

I took it and opened it and chugged it. Letting the bitter taste wash down my Tung. Chris sat down next to me, he brought a whole case of the stuff with him and pulled one out and drank some to.

"Where is Tony?" I asked.

Chris took a swig of his beer. "Home, Kouga is with him."

"Is he…okay?" I asked.

"Physically yes, but emotionally no. He is scared you hate him and is worried our Makah brothers will be here any second," he said watching Leah dancing with Embry holding Sarah in her arms.

"Chris I saw Tony's mind, he was too distraught to keep me out. I saw some things that were really disturbing," I said.

"You mean the other wolves that were discovered to be gay?"

"Yes, were they really….killed?"

Chris said nothing. His eyes hardened and went cold. "In the old days that was the most likely punishment. A wolf in Makah has only two purposes Seth. Protect the tribe and continue the bloodline and make it stronger. Humans are allowed to get away with it but wolves are not. In Makah it is a sin, one punishable by death."

"Not no more right? They don't kill them any more right?" I asked.

"It has been a long time since a wolf was tried for homosexuality. If they do not turn straight they are either killed or banished from the tribe."

"You can't just turn straight, being gay isn't like a switch you can flip." I said angrily.

"I know, that was why me and Kouga kept it a secret for so long. We hoped in La Push Tony might find some stud to have his way with and release some _pent up aggression_ if you know what I mean. We had hoped you would be that one."

"Sorry to disappoint." I said and took a swig of beer. I crushed it and tossed it on the ground.

"You are what you are Seth, no shame in that," he said handing me another beer. "But there is hope. It is possible that the wolf would be banished from Makah under threat of death if they ever return. If the Elders were convinced enough that the wolf would not expose our secret they would let them leave but never return."

"How often did that happen?" I asked.

"Not much," he said grimly.

"Oh."

"But I have hope for the latter now that La Push knows of us the need for secrecy is pointless. And it would make banishment less painful."

"Huh?"

"Our pack has always been more bigger than yours Seth, tell me what was it like when you became a wolf, when your mind found the pack?"

"It was terrifying and exhilarating," I said leaning back against the tree, remembering my early wolf days. "All the power of the wolf rushing through my veins, all that speed and power, the new instincts, the sense of home and security and a newfound brother hood with the others."

"The mind may be a pain and an embarrassment at times, but could you imagine being separated from that?" he asked.

"No, I can't. I mean I left Sam's pack and a part of me would greatly miss the feeling I was never alone. But I wanted to do the right thing."

"But you had Jake and your sister and soon Quil and Embry joined correct?"

"Yes."

"Imagine having dozens upon dozens of minds connected to you, you are never alone, you are never afraid. You are protected and loved and you can feel all that in your head. Now imagine that all that is gone, torn away and all you are left with is a sense of loss, a void of loneliness."

I shuddered at the thought.

"It was painful to leave your pack right?"

"Yes."

"Now imagine being thrown out, cast away. Forbidden to ever return to your home where you grew up and were raised, never again to be a part of that pack mind that you felt all your life."

"My God, that would be like…like," I stuttered for an example.

"Like a piece of your soul is lost forever. They say some wolves despaired so greatly after being away from the pack for so long they killed themselves unable to bear the loss."

We sat there in silence. I drank my beer with shaky hands. "But Tony is a part of my pack, so are you. If they kick him out he would live right?"

"Of course, this is why I am hoping for that option."

"Wait I thought you Makah's didn't want your genetic material to go to far away from your home? Why would they banish wolves?"

"Well it was not like they feared they would reproduce with a female right?" he asked with a laugh.

"So what will you do?" I asked.

"What any good brother will do, I will stand by him and protect him. So will Kouga. Tom will too."

"Tom?" I asked.

"Tom may be an arrogant prick and a pain in the ass, but he is fiercely loyal to his family and friends. Not that he has many friends. And for a while now he has suspected Tony was gay, but he knew better to say these suspicions out loud."

"And the rest of your family?"

"Don't know, they never suspected." he got up and handed me a few more beers. "I appreciate you being his friend. We Makah wolves take after our wolf brethren more then you Quileute's do to our breeding. In Makah he was always picked on. It was the way of things; he was weak and was unable to protect himself from the others so he depended on us to protect him. Since he has been here he has known a peace he never knew in Makah. Much of that happiness came from you Seth. Thank you for making him happy, even if it was for a little while."

He got up and went to leave. "Wait!" I called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When the time comes, should the Makahs ever come for him, please let me help too."

"You still want to be friends with him even knowing he thinks of you like a lover?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yes, he's my friend. I want to stay friends with him. And I want to help him any way I can." I said firmly.

"You're a good kid Seth Clearwater," Chris smiled. "Should the time come when I need your help to protect him I will call you."

"Thanks," I smiled.

He left, leaving me to my thoughts. I stayed there a while drinking the beer and thinking alone. I came to a decision. Maybe it was the boo's but I decided to talk to Tony, even if he didn't want to see me. I had to let him know I did not care he was gay, and that I still wanted to be his friend. And when the Makah's come to claim him I will be there for him.

I told Leah where I was going; she smiled and wished me luck. I left the party and once I was far enough away I phased and ran for Tony's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga P.O.V

I sat on Tony's bed. He was unresponsive. We finally got him to calm down but he had shut himself off from us all. I told dad and the others Tony wasn't feeling well. It was a horrible lie seeing how we have never been sick in our lives but dad let it go.

I petted his head in a soothing motion. Touch makes us feel better. It was funny, we Makah's are so against homosexuality but I had seen plenty of guys hugging or holding hands or petting each other.

There was nothing sexual about it. It was out wolf instincts. When a wolf is hurting the other pack will rub against him or touch him to make him feel better. The stronger our blood got the more wolf-like we became.

I decided to stay because I and Chris did not feel Tony should be alone. He might try to hurt himself. He knew what was going to happen when the Makah's found out, we both did.

I left him alone and went to go make him something to eat, maybe that would coax a reaction out of him. I closed the door to our room and headed for the kitchen. We were still living at my cousin Quil's house. Since old Quil died some of us had moved into his room. When dad imprinted on Quil's mom they quickly became close, a week ago he moved in with her into her room.

Quil was upset. First his grandfather dies then his mom is shaking up with a guy she just met. He was adjusting though, having imprinted himself he knows how happy my dad will make his mom.

We still had to share rooms though; this house should only be able to fit four or five, not twelve. I was trying to decide what to cook when I felt it, that invisible energy that comes from a phase. Of all my family I had a rare and special talent. I was extra sensitive to that invisible energy. Most of us felt it when we were close to another shifter. But I felt it all the time.

I could use it to track another wolf and sense a phase from far away. And I could tell when someone in either wolf form or human form was a shifter. After years of training I learned how to tell a person's energy apart from another. I recognized this energy. It was Seth.

I tensed a little, what would Tony's reaction be to seeing Seth? Would he flip or would it pull him out of his slump? Only one way to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

I phased behind the trees and walked up to Quil's house.

Before I knocked on the door it opened and Kouga greeted me.

"Hello Seth, welcome."

He opened the door and let me in. I had always liked Kouga, he was in my top three cool guys category. Him, Edward and Jake are the coolest guys I know. He had five new piercings in each ear. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a metal studded belt, and a leather shit that showed off his chest and arms. He looked like he was getting ready to rock out at a concert. I wish mom would let me get a tattoo or a piercing.

I always wondered why he got piercings. Every time he took them out they healed in a matter of seconds. So they he had to make new holes for them. I asked him about his tattoo and he said I could not go and get it anywhere. The ink used was made from a special flower that grew in Makah. It lasted for months but it had to be redone every so often.

Us wolves can't get tattoos. Our healing power makes it fade in a few days. I was in talks with him to buy some of the stuff he brought with him. If mom saw me with a tattoo she would freak, but I want a cool tattoo.

"Thanks for letting me in," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be at Sam's?" he asked.

"I was. I talked with Chris, he helped me understand a few things and I was able to see more clearly."

"Well that's good I guess." Kouga said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

Kouga was silent and I grew worried. "He is catatonic right now."

"What?"

"He's afraid, so afraid his mind has retreated in order to protect itself," he said.

"And it's all my fault." I said.

"Don't be hard on yourself. I blame Makah. If they didn't tell us of the consequences at such a young age. If we didn't have to hear the tales about the other wolves at such a young age then he wouldn't be so fearful."

"What were they training you at a young age to not be gay." I laughed.

"Yes." he said simply.

"Oh, sorry." Well I feel like an ass.

"He's in his room if you want to see him," Kouga said.

"Oh, thanks."

"Be gentle, he's very vulnerable right now," Kouga said.

I nodded and headed for Tony's room. I opened the door and closed it. Tony was on his bed and covered in blankets. I went over and sat on the bed and I touched his shoulder. As soon as I touched him he flinched.

"Tony?" I said.

No response.

"Tony I'm not mad, seriously I'm not," I said.

He made no movement.

"Alright I was mad at first, but I'm not no more. I know everything now Tony. And I don't care your gay."

Finally a reaction. Tony turned around to look at me, his eyes were fearful like he thought I was going to say "Fooled you!" and yell at him.

"Tony I don't care your gay, but the thing is…I'm not gay at all. I know this will have to change our relationship but I would still like to be your friend."

"Why? Why would you still want to be my friend?" he asked.

"I told you, you being gay don't affect me at all. And you treat me nice and you never make fun of me for my age or how naive I can be."

"I like you being naïve, it makes you nice," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Look I can't say things will go back to normal. Now that I know there will have to be some changes."

"Oh like you don't want to be seen in public with me?" he asked sadly.

"What? No! no, no, no. I mean how I am around you. Like I will dress in more cloths and when I phase I will make sure it's not in front of you and all. I still want to be friends, but I know how much you care for me. I saw inside your head."

"Oh God," he moaned covering his face.

I pulled his hands down to look at him. "That's why I want to make this easy for you. I want us to be friends but I don't want to hurt you by flaunting my manliness around you either."

"Your manliness?" he asked with a smile.

"You know, the stuff you like," I said blushing. "I don't want to make this uncomfortable for you. I just want us to be friends and not hurt you by showing you something you Can't have you know?"

He smiled and stood on his knees. His blankets fell down and he wrapped me in a big hug. "Thank you Seth so much, and I'm sorry for weirding you out earlier."

"It's okay," I said trying not to blush. "Now could you please put some clothes on?"

He pulled back and looked down. When he saw he was wearing no clothes he let out an eep and pulled the blankets back around himself to give him some decency.

"I'm sorry I forgot I was nude!"

"It's okay it happens." I smiled. "Listen we have time, do you want to go to the party, it's an awesome party." I said.

"You don't mind?"

"No, were friends remember," I smiled.

"Sure, just give me a moment to get some clothes and we'll go," he said. "And thanks for still being my friend."

"No problem." I smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim P.O.V

I was in the kitchen making some sandwiches for the guys.

Jared was behind me and hugging me from behind. "Mmmm, you smell good," he said.

"Jared! Cut it out someone could come in," I said blushing.

I and Jared were going to wait to have sex, but a few weeks ago it just happened. We were together watching T.V and he started playing with my hair and I started to rub his legs and…well you know.

Since then he has been a beast. Not in a wolf way more like a horny animal kind of way. I can't get him to keep his hands of me. Don't get me wrong, I love how sexy he makes me feel but there was a time and a place.

"Okay," he said kissing me on the neck. "When I get you home alone and we are all alone I'll show you good I think you taste."

"Jared!"

"What? You bring the animal out in me baby," he purred.

Just then Paul came in. "Jared man come on beer pong!" he shouted and left.

Jared sighed and kissed me neck. "See you soon."

He left and I was able to make the sandwiches undisturbed. I was almost done when something weird happened…I blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I was worried that they would be left together, that no one would talk to them. To my relief many of Sam's pack were actually talking to them.

Somewhere talking to Jasper and he was telling them stories from his days in the confederate army. He was smiling and having a good time. He also seemed more animated and happy then norm. Alice said it was the good vibes he was getting from the party.

Alice and Rose where talking to some of the imprints about hair and fashion. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Billy and some of the elders, Emmett was talking football with some of the wolves, Bella, Edward and Nessie were talking to Charlie and mom.

Everything was going good, until the screams, they were shrill and sounded familiar. I saw all the Cullen.s heads dart to the house. Their eyes darkened and I knew there would be blood. They all backed away from the house quickly and went into the woods. The rest of us headed for the house, since I was the closest I got to see something fucked up. Real fucked up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes ago with Kim.

Kim stopped moving for a second right when she was chopping a sandwich in half.

Her eyes unfocused for a second, when they refocused her eyes and face was different. She was the same Kim to the average observer, but there was something different in the way her face was held and how there was a sadistic light in her eyes.

She pulled the sharp knife close to her face and smiled. "Let's see how much he loved you."

She placed her left hand on the chopping board. She extended he index finger and began to laugh a crazy maniacal laugh. She placed the knife on her finger and she slowly began to saw her finger off.

Blood soon began to blood from the cut and with every slice it gushed out more and more. She continued to laugh and slice until she hit the bone, then she added more strength and cut her finger right off.

Blood gushed from the wound, she looked at the injury with a smile, she picked up her finer and licked the bloody end like she was savoring the taste. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was back to normal.

She was confused at first but when she saw her finger and the blood gushing from her hands she began to scream.

Within seconds wolves rushed inside the kitchen and stared at her in horror. "KIM!" Jared called running to the forefront then stopped when he saw his imprint covered in blood holding her own finger.

"Help me!" she begged and then fainted from blood loss.

**Fusedtwilight: Well the good news Seth and Tony are friends again. Bad news kim lost a finger…okay what the hell is going on with people and these blackouts? And kouga has a special werewolf power cooool. Things are going to get worse, there will be more black outs and more people will be hurt before the culprit is found. Who will be next, what could happen? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 5

**Fusedtwilight: Well last chap Tony and Seth repaired their friendship but Kim went and chopped off her finger! How could I possibly top that? Keep reading and find out. Thanks to my beta and all my readers for your reviews. Oh and happy Halloween!**

Seth P.O.V

The party should have been the same as I left it. But when me, Tony and Kouga got there, there were less people and the once happy atmosphere was somber.

I found mom holding Sarah, when I asked her what happened she told me Kim had accidentally cut her finger off! They took her to Forks hospital in order to reattach it. Good thing Stephan and Carlisle were here.

Some of the wolves had gone with to make sure she was okay. Carlisle had hoped they could reattach it but they had to hurry.

"Well this blows." I said.

"I hope Kim will be okay," Tony said.

Chris came walking over to us, when he saw Tony he got a smile on his face and gave his brother a big hug.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Shut up Chris." Tony laughed.

"Thank you Seth for understanding everything." he said.

"Sure, just don't go kissing me again." I grinned.

His face fell. "I'm sorry Seth. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm by the river, the next I'm kissing you. I don't remember going in or anything."

"Have you ever blacked out before?" I asked.

"No never. And no one else in my family has any issues like that. The elders always check the family and genetic back ground of the females they have us mate with. If someone's family has a history of genetically linked diseases they probably won't be used for breeding."

"This whole breeding program is very creepy." I said.

"I know, I guess I won't have to worry about it now though." he said.

"What were you feeling before you blacked out?" I asked hoping to keep his mind away from thoughts of Makah.

"Well it's weird. I felt like I was really tired, not physically but like my mind was exhausted and then it felt like someone was blowing air into my head, like they were blowing out all the thoughts. It kind of felt like the link we have as wolves but different."

We sat in silence after that. Kouga and Chris were silent not saying a word, Tony was looking around nervously.

"Well that sounds creepy." I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We watched as Carlisle and Stephan worked on sowing Kim's finger back on.

Jared held Kim's hand; they gave her some drugs to numb the pain. The put a surgical blanket on her had so she would not watched as they sowed it back on.

"Will I be able to use it Doctor?" Kim asked.

Carlisle looked like he had some good news and bad news. "Well the good news is we got it attached in time and you will still be able to use it."

Stephan said. "The bad news is that you won't be able to use it a hundred percent."

"Explain." Jared said.

"Well you won't have all your feeling in it, you won't be able to move it as quickly, but it will still bend and everything," Carlisle said.

"That's good." Kim said.

"Baby how did you cut your finger off?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, I just…blacked out."

"Blacked out?"

"I remember making some sandwiches, then I…I was holding my…my hand and I screamed when I saw the blood." she said shakily.

"Kim, you were holding your finger." I said.

"What?" Jared asked.

"When I got there Kim was holding her finger in her hand, I was one of the first to get there."

"She must have picked it up when she, woke up or whatever," Jared said shrugging his shoulders.

I said nothing. I wasn't going to mention how Kim had blood around her lips. Kim wasn't telling us something. Why would she be holding her finger is she just woke up? When did she have time to pick the thing up? And why was there blood on her lips?

The answer was too outrageous for me to say out loud, even to think about it.

"Kim have you been blacking out lately?" Carlisle asked.

"No."

"Been feeling sick or anything?"

"No, I've felt fit as a fiddle, the last feeling I felt before I blacked was…like my head was really tired, and I thought someone was blowing on my head, and that was all."

"Well we will perform some tests to see if you are ill,. Carlisle said.

"We'll keep you over night under observation as well." Stephan said.

"I just want to go home," she moaned.

"It's just for tonight babe." Jared said kissing her hand.

"I know but I just don't think I can sleep without you by my side," she said.

"I'll see if I can get the higher ups to let you stay the night," Carlisle said.

"Thanks." Jared said.

"Stephan do you have this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes doctor."

"Good, I'll be right back. Leah can I talk to you?" he asked.

I followed him out of the room. When we were far away enough even Jared couldn't hear us Carlisle turned to face me. "Leah have you noticed anything…strange around La Push lately?" he asked.

"Nothing like this…although." I told him of Tony and how he had no memory of what he did.

"Hmmm, lately Jasper, Alice and Edward have been picking up strange vibes around our house."

"Strange?"

"Like…someone or something is there but there is no one there."

We said nothing for a few seconds. "Do you think it's…vampire related?" I whispered.

"I can't say for certain. To my knowledge there have been no vampires besides my family in Forks or La Push."

"And we have caught no new vampire sense that bitch that came and tried to kill me. Do you think it's the Volturi? Maybe there coming back to get their revenge? Didn't you say one of them has the power to cut off all the senses?"

"Yes Alec. But that doesn't explain how a vampire got close enough to us to use it? Alec would have to be nearby. And there is how Tony doesn't remember physically assaulting Seth or Kim's finger. From the description of the knife and Kim's weight I don't think this was an accident."

"I know, when I saw her there was blood on her lips."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she had her finger close to her mouth and it was the bloody end. But why would she…cut off her own finger? Could Alec use his mojo on her cut her finger off and put it in her hand?" I asked.

"Yes, he completely strips you of all your senses including touch. Ho could have slaughtered her and she would have never known she had died. But we would have smelled him."

"What if he knocked out our sense of smell?"

"Then we all would have noticed it, with our advanced sense of smell if it was stolen we would have known instantly."

"Good point, was there any vampires you knew in the guard who could…I don't know mentally control people?"

"No, I admit they have added to their guard but if they had such a power amongst them Edward would have told me, none of them have a power that could control someone in such a way."

I sighed. "I'll talk to Jake, see what he thinks."

"Yes, I think everyone should be aware. This is sounding more than a coincidence."

"Two people black out and do something creepy and out of character yeah, part of me hopes to God this is just a coincidence. I mean first assault, then a loss of a body part, what could happen next?"

"Who knows, how is Sarah doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Good, were still having a problem getting her to not phase. She phases for anything. She's hungry, she's tired, and a leaf falls on the roof. I have no idea what her fucking problem is!" I said.

Carlisle laughed. "I hear the Makah's have been teaching you some techniques to help with that."

"Yes, we have been trying to find time to get more lessons. It sucks. It barely works for me and Embry but when Chris or Kouga or hell even Tony tries it works like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Amazing, you shape-shifters are an amazing lot. Such amazing powers, I wonder if it's a pheromone or some kind of energy transfer." Carlisle said.

"Beats me, they keep their secrets close to their chests." I muttered.

Just then my phone began to vibrate. I flipped it open and saw I got a text from Jake. I opened up the text and read it. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Quil, he's been arrested for molesting Claire."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake P.O.V

"Jake I didn't do it I swear!" Quil said from behind the bars. Tears were running down his face.

"I know man, I know," I said extending my hand through the bars to grip his shoulder.

Suddenly I heard raised voices. Quil's mom, Sid, Billy, Charley, Embry, Leah and Sam came around the corner followed by some cops.

"My boy is no pedophile!" Quil's mom raged.

"Arlene please!" Charlie said.

"Don't you Arlene me Charlie Swan! You get those keys and you release my boy right fucking now!" she screamed.

"Mom!" Quil called.

"Oh Quil!" she said running over to hug him through the bars.

"Mom I swear I would never do anything like that," Quil sobbed. "Not to Clair not to anyone!"

"I know baby, I know," she said crying.

I felt horrible for Quil. First his grandfather died now this. His family was suffering so much lately. Here I was his closest friend and Alpha and none of that helped me get him out from this fucking steel cage.

"Look we all need to calm down." Charlie said.

"Quil what exactly happened?" Billy asked.

"After what happened at the party I decided to take Claire home. I took her home went back to my house, a few minutes later Charlie and the police show up and arrest me."

Charlie stepped in then. "When Clair got home she broke down crying according to her parents, when they calmed her down she told them Quil had…touched her in her private area. Her parents have said Quil seems to have a strong, if not unnerving attraction to the girl."

"Unnerving? Unnerving?! They didn't think it was unnerving when he was babysitting her for free!" Arlene said.

"Look personally I don't think Quil done it either, but there are rules I have to follow when these things come up and since Claire has changed her story."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well know she is saying she doesn't remember telling her parents that. She's in my office crying her eyes out saying she never told nobody such a thing. She says she doesn't even remember getting home, she says one moment she is driving with Quil then she was here surrounded by us."

The story was striking a nerve, didn't something similar happen to Tony, and then Kim? Didn't they both blackout and not remember doing anything? I looked at Leah and Sam and Embry, I could tell the gears were turning in their heads as well.

"Right now we are going to test her for drugs, see if she was slipped anything." Charlie said.

"Oh now he's slipped her a date rape drug is that it!" Arlene shouted.

"Arlene please compose yourself." Sid said laying his hand on her shoulder.

"No I will not calm down, you know this will follow him the rest of his life! People will talk and treat him horribly after this; they will think him some kind of child predator and try to hurt him! What chance does he have with this on his record, who will want to hire a suspected pedophile!" She sobbed.

"It will be alright mom." Quil said.

Arlene turned to Quil. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." she cried.

I nodded to Embry, Leah and Sam. We distanced ourselves a bit from the others so they could talk.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"That some freaky vampire shit is going on? Yeah. I talked to Carlisle at the hospital he said Edward, Alice and Jasper have been getting some weird vibes at their place. Like someone has been watching them, but they find no evidence someone has."

"Could it be the Volturi?" Embry asked.

"Carlisle doesn't think so, Alec that psycho bitch's brother is the only one who can cause the blackouts but that doesn't explain why people are acting out of the norm. He says no member has this power, Edward didn't even sense any from our little confrontation who could do anything like this." Leah said.

"Maybe they got a new member who can do it," Sam said.

"No this isn't their style, they do head on confrontations, they don't do cloak and dagger shit. Besides if a vampire was close or running around we would have smelt it." I said.

"And the Cullen's have seen or hear of no vampires in their turf." Leah said.

"Shit! So what about Quil?" Embry asked.

"Well since Clair is backing down her story, and we all know the tests will come up negative they will have to let him go, but Arlene is right this is going to fuck his life bad." I said.

We all stood there, helpless to help our brother and pissed. Pissed for being unable to help him, pissed at whoever was causing this, and pissed at being unable to stop it. We are protectors and we were failing to protect. But how do you fight what can't be seen.

"It must be a vampire all the victims have been related to wolves; maybe it is a vampire's mate getting revenge?" Embry said.

"Maybe," Leah said. "Look I'm going to go talk with Claire, maybe I can get more info out of her."

"You do that," I said. "I'll stay here and talk with Charlie."

"I'll go and get Sarah from your mom." Embry said.

"Me too, I want to see her more before I go home." Sam said.

"Okay," Leah said. She kissed Embry on the cheeks. I swear to god I will never get used to this. A year ago they had no interest romantically in each other; I mean Embry had a small crush on her but who didn't. She was Leah Clearwater, a bod like hers all she would have to do was snap her fingers and she could have any man she wanted, if they weren't so scared she would kill them.

"I'll call you if I learn anything new." Leah said to them.

We all separated and went our separate ways. I don't know why but I had a feeling this was only the tip of the ice berg. Who would be next? Who would be hurt by whatever it was causing this. Something in my bones was telling me we were in bigger trouble then we have ever been.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

I headed for Charlie's office.

I knew where it was having been here to visit with my dad many times before.

With my wolf hearing I soon heard the sound of Claire crying and her parents trying to console her. Clair sat in Charlie's chair her parents were trying to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"Excuse me." I said.

Her parents looked at me and scowled, what the hell did I do. "What do you want!" her dad snapped.

"I was hoping to talk to Claire." I said.

"Why so you can tell her what to say to save that monster, no!" her mom said.

"Look I know you're pissed right now and as a mother I can understand why. But let me make this clear, if I thought for even a second he was guilty I would NOT be trying to help him."

"Of course you would say that you and he are best buds." her dad sneered.

I was getting pissed. Did they forget we were kin? Did they think I would take Quil's side if I thought he was guilty? If anyone so much as glared at Claire I would beat the holy hell out of them. Not because I was a mother but because you do not hurt children…period. Unless you need to spank them but that is it.

"I wan-want to-to-to talk to Le-Leah," Claire sobbed out.

"Claire I don't think-" her dad began.

"I WANT TO TALK TO LEAH NOW!" Claire shouted.

My heart hurt badly, I have never seen Claire hurt this bad. I cursed who ever or whatever was doing this to the bowls of hell. No child should suffer such pain.

Her parents tried to argue with her but she kept on screaming for me until she got what she wanted. They wouldn't leave the room which was fine by mean. They were far enough to keep an eye on us.

I walked up to her and bent on my knee. "Hey Claire bear," I said using the nickname Quil used for her.

"Leah, I swear I don't remember saying what they say I did. Quil has never touched me down there!"

"I know I believe you." I said wiping her tears away.

"He's in so much trouble, mom and dad their saying he will never see me again, their talking about moving!" she cried.

"Shhh, listen you know how Quil is…special." I said.

She nodded understanding special.

"Well we think a bad special someone is hurting people, we think it made you say these things but I need to ask what you last remember to make sure." I said.

"You don't hate me?" she asked terrified.

"No, I could never hate you."

"Does Quil?"

"No, he loves you Claire, more then you know. Now what was the last thing you recall?"

"Well Quil was taking me home, I was upset because I didn't want to leave I was still too excited. I remember Quil saying I had to go home and I was upset, then I got really tired and I felt like wind was blowing on my head except…the windows were up. And I felt full of energy but it was like I was falling asleep anyway. They next thing I know I'm here surrounded by grownups asking me where Quil was touching me."

I was impressed with her ability to Call Quil by his name instead of Qwil. She was growing up so fast, but she was too young to be dealing with this shit. What kind of a monster makes a kid suffer like this?

"Claire listen they will release Quil, but I need you to cooperate with them. Tell them the truth okay? Let them do whatever they have to, to prove he is innocent. But you may not be able to see him for a while. But I promise when everything is sorted out you will be together again."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise, and you know how I am about keeping my promises," I said seriously.

"Okay, please tell Quil I'm sorry."

"He already knows." I kissed her on her head. "I'll tell Quil it wasn't you, don't worry."

"Bye Leah." she said.

"Bye Claire." I said.

I walked past her parents without another word. I had to tell Jake what I have learned, there was no doubt in my mind something messed up was going on, and something evil was at the center of it. I would find this evil and send it back to the hell that it came from.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

We went and picked up Sarah from Sue.

We drove back to the Clearwater house and found Seth, Chris, Tony and Kouga waiting. Sue had to stay and talk about the Quil situation with the other elders. It was eight now and there was still much to be done now.

By now news of Quil's arrest will have spread all over La Push. I can only imagine how bad Arlene will have it having to hear all the gossip about her son.

Sam and I didn't talk much. We never did chat much, even finding out we were half brothers didn't change that. We were just too different and our history with Leah complicated things a bit.

I went to go and take Sarah upstairs while Sam filled the others in on what happened. I walked up to me and Leah's room to put her in her crib. She didn't wake which I was thankful for.

I may be her uncle but I was beginning to adjust to the father thing well. I owed Sam a lot for letting me be the father in the public eye. I loved Sarah like she was my own. And I planned on giving her lots of brothers and sisters one day.

I watched her sleep watching her tiny chest rise and fall, listened to her tiny heart beat. Leah was confused why she phased a lot. I like to think she inherited her mom's temper but knew better than to say it out loud.

Then it happened. I began to feel sleepy and a wind was blowing, inside my head. Then the sound of a baby's cries filled the air. I smelled blood and Sam was on the ground holding a crying Sarah while a pool of blood formed beneath him.

Oh God what have I done!?

**Fusedtwilight: Bet you can't wait to see what happened huh? Next chap we learn who this bad spirit is and we learn what happened when Embry blacked out. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pups and Tykes **

**Chapter 6 **

**fused twilight: Well some crazy shit has happened so far and there seems to be no end in sight! Last chap Quil was arrested and Embry blacks out and awkens to Sam in a pool of his own blood? What happened? Thanks to all the readers/reviwers and my beta.**

Kouga P.O.V

"So let me get this straight, you guys think that a vampire is going around and messing with people?" Seth asked.

"Exactly." Sam said.

"I mean I know they have some strange powers but this seems to take the cake," Seth said. "I never heard of a vampire possessing someone."

"We have legends in Makah," I interjected. "Of evil spirits possessing people."

"That's right!" Tony said. I noticed his energy was more vibrant now. I am glad him and Seth were able to bury the hatchet. Tony and Seth are real good people they both deserve happiness.

"There's all kinds of legends, but there hasn't been an exorcism in our tribe since…"

"Thirty years ago." Chris said.

"A man was possessed of a demon that made him drink and beat his family. After the exorcism he made a full recovery." I said.

"Exorcisms? Spirits? Demons? How are we supposed to fight that?" Sam asked.

"Don't you have a shaman or something?" Tony asked.

"What the hell would we need a shaman for? Sam asked.

"Well exorcisms for one." I said dryly.

"Could we ask another tribe for their Shaman?" Seth asked.

"No," Chris said shaking his head. "You can't just go ask anyone, anyone can say there a shaman but they need to have the spark to be one."

"The spark?" Seth asked confused.

"It's a term to describe the spark of power one needs in order to use magic. It's why we were so hesitant to give up Aunt Susan all those years ago. She was supposed to become the next shaman but she left to be with uncle Quil." Tony said.

"Do you guys have a Shaman right now?" Sam asked.

"Yes we do," I said cautiously. I already knew where this was going.

"Well why don't we give your elders a call and see if they can do something," Sam said.

None of us spoke. The four of us knew calling the Makah's was a bad idea. But Sam did not know of Tony's orientation.

"What's wrong? Why do you all look so glum?" Sam asked.

"We can't bring the Makahs in," Chris said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

We all looked at Tony; this was his life, his secret to tell. "Tell him he needs to know," Tony said.

"Know what?" Sam asked his tone becoming stern.

While Seth, Tony and Chris began to explain the situation I noticed something odd. My power to sense shifter energy has been a double edged sword. Since I was a pup I have always been able to sense this energy. I sense energy from humans, vampires and animals but not like shifter energy. I can sense shifters from a mile away. I can also use this energy to track people.

It's like when you are next to a high voltage electric fence. You can't see it but you feel it thrumming in the air. Whatever it is, chakras, chi, auras, life force. It is something I can feel and understand. I can use it to tell a person's emotional state or use it to track them. The energy leaves a scent for me to follow. It fades but it lasts a lot longer than a scent. It was tough for me, being able to feel the force that gives all of us life, to feel the power of nature more deeply than any of my pack mates but being the only one who can. I was a hot commodity for the elders. They wanted me to be their number one breeder. The technique I was using was a rare power for shifter. There had been others but before my lifetime.

My power is supposed to be linked on a genetic level, meaning it's possible for me to pass it on to my children. I must have gotten it from my mom. Who else could I have gotten it from? Not dad that's for sure.

I sensed Embry upstairs with Sarah. But something strange had happened. His energy went through a major flux, it became garbled. I was getting some mixed signals from him. Then I felt him begin to move, heading downstairs. I heard him walk down and head for the kitchen.

When I saw him walking past I called to him.

"Everything okay Embry?" I asked.

He turned to face me and smiled. "Yeah just making a sandwich." he said.

He walked back towards the kitchen and I heard him move a few things around. He walked back out. "

What about you sandwich?" I asked.

He turned to face me and had his hands behind his back. "No bread." he said and continued back up the stairs.

"Kouga, are you listening?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I asked if you thought the elders would let our shaman come to La Push to deal with this spirit?"

Suddenly I realized why Embry was having energy issues. And I realized the sound I heard him make in the kitchen was sharp and metallic.

"We need to get upstairs now!" I shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs

Embry gently closed the door and turned to face the cradle.

He pulled out the cleaver he pulled out from the kitchen. He slowly walked towards the cradle singing a song with a sadistic smile. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Embry's going to carve you like a bird, and when your mama screams, Embry's gonna carve her heart." he sang.

When he was finally over the cradle he smiled. "It's not personal kid, sins of the father and all that. Besides life is over rated. Death is the real fun part."

He raised the blade and was about to bring it down on the unsuspecting baby when the door burst open and five angry wolves came running in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam P.O.V

When Kouga told us we needed to run upstairs I didn't hesitate. I would take no risks when it came to I burst through the door and saw Embry holding the knife every instinct in my body was screaming at me to phase and kill him for trying to harm my pup. But I know Embry is not himself.

"Embry what the hell are you doing?!" Seth screamed.

"What does it look like you idiot, I'm gone gut the little bastard and use her intestines to make a necklace for your slut bitch sister." Embry said. He raised the knife to strike Sarah and I rushed him. He anticipated this and turned around and slashed my chest.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it until he dropped the knife. He kicked my feet out and went for Sarah, I grabbed his foot and pulled him back. I got up and picked Sarah up. She began to cry at the sudden violence around her.

Then I felt something sharp plunge into my back. I screamed in pain and I heard the others rush Embry and pull him off me. I stumbled losing control of my body. I hit the floor. Sarah was still crying and blood began to pool around me.

Sarah phased ripping her blanket to pieces. She whined and pressed her nose against my face. My last conscious thought was petting her face, and then I knew only darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

We pulled Embry off Sam. We would have rushed him earlier but with Sarah so close to him we didn't want to accidentally run into her crib. It wasn't until he stabbed Sam when we finally moved against him.

We all grabbed him and pulled him away from Sam, who had fallen to the ground. "Let me go you cocksuckers!" Embry raged.

"Embry snap out of it man!" I shouted.

Embry shuddered and relaxed. He looked confused then horrified when he saw Sam and Sarah. Sarah phased and was whining nudging Sam with her snout. He patted her face and fell unconscious.

"Let him go," Kouga said.

"Are you crazy!" I said.

"It's okay, if he says he's okay we can let him go." Chris said.

They all let Embry go who was staring at Sam and Sarah in horror. I kept a hold of him, I don't know what they were thinking letting him go but I wasn't taking any chances. "It's okay Seth let him go." Tony said touching my shoulder.

I don't remember letting go, all I remember is blacking out and hearing Kouga say. "Tony get away from him!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony P.O.V

Seth seemed to go blank for a second. Then Kouga was warning me.

"Tony get away from him!"

"What?" I said turning to face him.

"You heard him get away from me you queer!" Seth said with so much venom I stepped back.

"What?"

"You heard me," Seth said dropping Embry who was still staring at Sam and Sarah in shock.

Sarah was growling at Seth, she stood in front of her father protectively. Chris was next to Sam making sure he was okay, he tried to pet Sarah to calm her but she still growled at her uncle.

"You disgust me, the Makah's are right to kill your type." he sneered.

"Seth why would you say that?" I asked hurt. But then I remembered what we were dealing with.

"You're not Seth!" I said pointing a finger at him.

Seth laughed and it was a laugh I thought would never laugh. It was evil and sadistic, full of apathy and cruelty. "Took you long enough .Dumb fag."

"Get out of his body now!" I shouted angry Seth was being violated by this spirit.

"Or what? You going to hit me?" it said with a snort.

Embry roared in anger and shot up. He grabbed Seth and tossed him on the ground. "Why are you doing this!" he hissed his fists around Seth's neck. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Vengeance of course," Seth said.

"What did we do to you? Who are you?!"

"You'll know soon enough." Seth smirked. He went blank again and looked at Embry confused.

"Embry?"

"Seth?"

"It's okay he's clean." Kouga said.

"How are you sure?" Embry asked.

Chris stood up and walked over to us. He had tried to pull Sarah away from Sam but she bit him when he tried, she refused to leave her father's side when he was wounded. I had to hand it to her, she had her mom's bark and her bite, Chris's hand was bleeding enough to leave a small trail but the wounds were already healing.

"Kouga has the power to sense energy in living things; he's more susceptible to shifter energy though."

"And you never mentioned this because?" Embry asked ticked.

"It is a rare power, it's been two hundred years since a wolf had this power…and you never asked."

"Any other powers you should mention?"

Chris thought for a moment "……I can play the guitar."

Seth and Embry growled at him. "It is how I knew Embry had been possessed," Kouga said. "I knew he had been possessed from how his inner energy changed."

"Can you tell if a human is possessed?" Seth asked. Embry got off him and they stood up.

"If I am close enough to them yes, but with shifters I can tell from further away."

"Why?" Embry asked.

"For some reason I am more sensitive to shifter energy so I can sense them from farther away."

"How is Sam?" Embry asked.

"He is fine; I will need a rag though. Once I pull out the knife blood is going to come pouring out, and blood loss affects even us." Chris said.

"Wait!" Kouga said. We all froze. Wondering who was next. "I can sense something," Kouga said and closed his eyes.

"Who is it this time." Embry asked.

The sound of Sarah yipping in pain made us all turn. There was Sam. He had pulled the knife out and had pinned Sarah to the ground. He looked at us with an evil smile. "M," he said and raised the knife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

I was utterly ashamed of myself.

How could I not fight it? How could I not try to keep myself from harming her? If the others had not gotten hear in time I would have killed her? What would I have said to Leah? Sorry I killed your daughter I was possessed doesn't seem to cut it.

Why couldn't I fight it off? Why wasn't I able to stop it from trying to hurt her? Not only did I not hurt her but I came damn close to killing Sam? What if Sam had died? Emily would have never forgiven me. How would I show my face to the others knowing I killed Sam?

Luckily Sam wasn't dead, but he was about to plunge that knife into Sarah.

"SAM NO!" I shouted.

Then something strange happened, well stranger then what was happening right now. A look of intense pain crossed Sam's face. Sarah whimpered at him and he bared his teeth in a grimace. All the muscles in his body were tense. Sweat was pouring from his head. Was he struggling to break free?

"What's…..happening?" he groaned.

"Come on Sam fight it!" I urged him.

"He's doing it, I can feel it!" Kouga said.

"No…Sarah…noooooo." Sam raised the knife and jerked it down.

"No!" I shouted.

I had thought Sam had lost, I was wrong. Instead if stabbing Sarah he stabbed himself in the leg. He let Sarah go and clutched his injured leg. He looked up at us his face pale and unfocused.

"This…isn't…over………"

He fell to his side, we looked at Kouga and he nodded. We all rushed to Sam's side. I picked up Sarah and cradled her in my arms. I checked to make sure nothing was broken. When I was satisfied with what I found I turned to the others.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He'll live, he's already healing." Chris said.

"We need to call Jake and the others, it's definitely a vampire." Seth said.

I let the others do what they needed. I healed Sarah in my arms stroking her fur, trying to calm her down. Why was Sam able to fight of the possession? Why couldn't I? I loved Sarah with all my heart? Why couldn't fight it too?

And who was this vampire? What did I know about it? He or she was able to separate their spirit from their body but I don't recall any vampire wh……oh my God it's her!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward P.O.V

I was with Alice and Bella.

Alice was showing us some of the new dresses she got Nessie. She wanted to check with me and Bella first. I thought it was pointless seeing how she already knew which ones we would like. She had ordered this stuff months ago so naturally she knew we would say yes to all of them.

Nessie went to bed early. I could hear Jasper reading her a bed time story. Nessie preferred Jasper to read bed time stories to her; she seemed to think he did a very good story teller voice.

It was when Alice began to show us the shoes I realized the danger we were in. I was able to hear Jasper's thoughts. He was enjoying his time with Nessie. We all had our activities we enjoyed with her. Jasper greatly enjoyed reading to Nessie.

But instead of hearing his normal thoughts I began to hear new thoughts, thoughts that were not his. _"Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see her blood all over him," a voice whispered._

Then I saw the vision Alice was having. It showed Jasper viciously tearing into Nessie's body, tearing into her like a dog on meat. "NO!" I shouted.

I didn't bother running out the room. I simply ran straight through the wall. The thing that wore Jaspers face snarled at me. Bella and Alice followed me through the hole. Soon the whole house was in Nessie's room.

Nessie was looking at us all scared wondering what the problem was that she was too close to Jasper so we could not get close without him hurting her.

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle demanded.

"Yeah bro it's just Jasper." Emmett said.

"No, it's not," I snarled. "Something has taken over him."

"So I presume you are what my children have sensed lately?" Carlisle said addressing the spirit possessing Jasper.

"That I am."

"May I ask why you are harassing my coven?"

"You are my enemy that is all the reason I need."

"Who are you? Did the Volturi send you?"

"You wish." Jasper sneered.

I saw its memories. It was thinking of when it first came to Forks. When it first met us and the wolves. I knew who it was, but I could not believe she was alive. The wolves had killed her how was she alive?"

"Uncle Jazzy, you aren't my enemy," Nessie said.

She touched his arm, I saw she was showing him all the times they played together and all the times he read his stories to her. Whatever she did she helped Jaspers consciousness fight the vampire in him. Could I even call her a vampire now?

"No!" she shouted using Jasper's mouth. Possessing vampires was trickier. When she possessed wolves or humans they fell into an unconscious state. As she was learning with Jasper vampires are still aware of what is going on. Jasper was a very strong willed person; he would have broken free of her sooner than a human but Nessie's power unhinged her control making a window Jasper could use.

Before she left I caught a final train of thought from her. She had wanted to posses Bella but something about Bella kept her out, obviously this was the shield my love had. I ran and grabbed Nessie and told Bella to put a shield around the room.

I sensed the spirit scream in anger as Bella's shield protected us from harm. Jasper was on the floor clutching his head. Fighting the spirit hurt him mentally.

"I'm sorry, thank God you got here in time." he said.

Alice went over and checked on him as did Esme. "Son who was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Call Jacob we have to do something now!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quil's house.

Sid watched as Arlene slept.

Had he known his imprint was here he would have left Makah years ago. He had long ago surrendered to the idea he would never find love, given his track record with women it was a logical idea.

He was as old as Old Quil but do to phasing and good wolf genes he looked to be in his forties. The age thing made Arlene uncomfortable. But she was slowly adjusting to it. As much as he wanted to be with her mind and body he respected her wishes. She was still in love with her dead husband and did not feel right to find love again.

It mattered not to him; he had all the time in the world. If she wanted him as a lover that was fine, as a friend that was also fine. As long as he was with her he would be whatever she wanted. He had a new purpose in life. His sons were practically men now. Soon they would be moving out and finding their own path's in life.

He had done a fine job raising them. Although his love life was something to be desired he at least brought them up well. Even though he wished it was different with Tony.

He knew his son was gay, he had known a long time. But he kept these thoughts to himself. As much as he wished his son could be normal he still loved him. Thus he made sure no one ever learned the truth, he could not bear to see his youngest cast out or killed.

He knew he had a thing for the Clearwater boy. He knew there was an incident with him. He was going to talk to Kouga and Chris. They didn't know he knew. He felt the less people knew the better.

He kissed Arlene on her cheek. She muttered her husband's name. He did not mind, they had a son together and had many years of bliss. He wouldn't dare dream of taking his place in her heart; he was content to be by her side. He walked out and gently closed the room. He was not ready to sleep, he was to wound up. Something funny was going on around La Push, if what Sam and the others said was true no one was safe.

He was going to call his brother when it happened. He unknowingly became possessed.

The spirit possessing Sid grinned. She went to the phone and dialed a number. She had seen Sid dial this number before when he reported to Makah about the La Push situation. After a few rings someone answered.

"It's me……yes everything is fine but I have bad news…..no it is not the females they are fine….no Leah has no interest in our wolves……no they don't know the plan….it's Tony, he is gay…..yes I am sure…..yes I know the rules…..I understand…..the others may try to stop you…..they aren't bothered by it…..I am certain they will try to stop you….yes I will have him ready for you to pick up….I understand."

She hung up the phone and smiled. She would have never thought being dead would have been this much fun. The Makah's would come for that little freak and the Quileute's would try to protect him. And with her magic touch, blood would be spilled.

The spirit left Sid. He looked around confused. He wondered if he had been possessed. He quickly checked on Arlene. She was okay. What had happened? If the spirit possessed him what did it make him do?

**Fusedtwilight: Who is this spirit? And what will happen when the Makah's show up? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pups and Tykes **

**Chapter 7 **

**fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki, and thanks to leydyan22, itscuzofthefame, jada91, stillheartdeep, ari11990, fatallyyours-xdx, erica3769, bridg0731, tashay789, unborn-spirit, icihappi for all your great reviews. **

Leah P.O.V

As soon as I got the call something was wrong I instantly rushed home.

When I got there I almost broke the damn door down. Embry was there to meet me, his eyes were sad and empty which made me more afraid. I asked him what happened and he told me Sarah was okay. When I tried to ask him again what was wrong he just ignored me and walked out. I tried to call him back but he ignored me.

I ran upstairs to check on Sarah. Sam was holding her, she was in her wolf form and he cradled her, softly singing to her. Sam didn't have a shirt on. I could smell blood, Sam's blood.

Kouga, Chris, Tony and Seth were all in here as well. I ran over to Sam to check on Sarah. She whined when I touched her enjoying my touch. "What happened? Why can I smell blood?" I noticed Sam had a towel wrapped around his left leg.

"What happened to your leg, why is Embry acting weird? What happened!" I demanded angrily.

Sarah whimpered, this time in fear. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I remembered my yoga lessons and used my breathing to calm myself down.

"Leah it's a vampire." Seth said.

"A vampire was here?" I asked looking at him.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"It's the vampire from a month ago," Embry said from the doorway. I jumped, I hadn't heard him.

"You mean the one who was gunning for Leah? But I killed her." Chris said.

"Think about it, remember she had the power to astral project and she had a vendetta against me for killing her mate. What if when you killed her, her spirit stayed behind and her power adapted to allow her to posses others."

"It's possible," Kouga said. "It wouldn't be the first time someone died and came back as a malevolent spirit, we have plenty of story's of stuff like that. It's why we have shamans."

"What?" I asked. Shamans? When the fuck did shamans show up?

"Apparently the Makahs keep honest to God shamans around, they can do real magic. Oh and apparently Kouga has a special power." Sam said shooting the Makah's a dirty look. Sam didn't trust them and if they were keeping secrets it wasn't going to help win him over to their cause.

"What power?"

"Apparently Kouga can sense energy in living beings and he has a special feeling for shifter energy."

"It was how he knew Embry was possessed and tried to kill Sarah." Tony said.

"What?!" I turned to Embry but he was gone.

"The vamp possessed him; he was going to stab her. We got here in time to stop him but she cut Sam across the shoulder and stabbed him in the back. She left him then possessed Seth then possessed Sam and tried to get him to kill her but Sam fought her out." Chris said.

Embry almost killed Sarah? But Sam was able to fight her off? And the spirit is a vampire that doesn't know how to stay dead!,,,Oh and Kouga has a special power.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked Sam. "Did Embry do that too?"

"No I did, the pain helped distract me. Helped me focus." Sam said.

"Why wasn't Embry able to fight her off as well?" I asked.

Poor Embry. I can only imagine how he was feeling. I knew he loved her, I had seen his mind. My mind was racing trying to come up with answers. I needed to talk to Embry. I needed to try and make him understand.

There could be a number of reasons why Sam was able to fight her off. He was an Alpha. Alphas are the one's who do the controlling not the other way around. Maybe Sam had more will power, being an alpha requires will. But there was another theory that popped into my head and I knew it was the same thing he was thinking.

Sam was Sarah's daddy and he was not.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight a ghost?" I asked cuddling Sarah close to me. It was easy to kill a vampire just tear them to pieces and burn it. But a ghost? It is like trying to fight the air. Fucking vampire, even Victoria wasn't tenacious enough to come back from the dead.

"Well the Makah's think an exorcism will help." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"They are rare but they do happen," Chris said. "We have a shaman who we think can help us. The problem is there is no way the elders will let him come here."

"So that means we have to go there," I said, "But the ghost is here, that is a bit of a problem."

"Maybe we can trick her into following us." Seth suggested.

"We shouldn't even be talking about this in the open. For all we know she is listening to us now." Sam said.

We all looked around the room uneasily, not knowing if we had an unexpected eaves dropper or not. "Wait the Cullens have a sense for her remember?" Seth said. "Let's give them a call and give them a heads up."

"And we should call Jake to let him know," Chris said.

I handed Sarah back over to Sam. "You all do that, I need to go find Embry," I said.

"Leah I don't think that is a good idea right now," Sam said.

"I can't let him wallow in pity Sam," I said heading for the door.

"It's to dangerous Lee, you could be possessed or he could be possessed already and hurt you!" Sam said.

I turned to face him getting pissed at him telling me what to do. "I can take care of myself Sam, he is my fiancé and I won't leave him for that bitch!"

"What about Sarah? You need to be more careful, you are a mother now you have to think of your daughter first!" He said.

I was really getting pissed now, how dare he bring Sarah into this. "It is because of Sarah I am looking for him, he's her father!"

"No, I am!"

"So is he! He feeds her and clothes her and loves her!"

"If he loved her he would have fought off the spirit." Sam said.

"How dare you doubt his love for her you bastard!" I shouted.

Sarah was whining now, Sam petted her to calm her down. "Leah you need to stay here with Sarah."

"I need to bring my family back together; I can't fight this thing unless Embry is by my side. And you can't tell me what to do anymore Sam. Don't think because you knocked me up you can boss me around." I walked up to him and kissed Sarah. "I'll be right back baby, mommy needs to go find daddy."

She licked my face and I smiled. "I'm her father Leah." Sam said sullenly.

"It was your idea we tell people Embry was the dad. I'm just playing by your rules."

"For once." he muttered.

"Make yourself useful and get her to phase back, I want my daughter to grow up you know." I turned and walked back out the door. I needed to find Embry. I needed to make sure he would be okay. I just hope nothing bad happens while I am gone.

* * *

As luck would have it I did not have to look far. I walked a little ways into the woods and found him. He was sitting on a rock and was staring at the ground. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"What is my favorite sexual position?" he asked.

"What?" Where did that come from?

"I need to know you aren't possessed."

"Oh, me on top. You like it when I am on top riding you." Embry never had a problem with me taking charge, one of the things I loved about him.

"We need to do this Leah so we can avoid the spirit." Embry said standing up.

"Got it….listen Embry they told me and-"

"I don't want to talk about it Leah," he said.

I walked up to him and spun him around. "Well too bad mister we are! I know why you are moody if I found out I did something like that I would be miserable too, but Embry you were _possessed." _I said emphasizing the last part.

"So was Sam and he fought it," Embry said grabbing my shoulders. "Don't you get it Leah? I don't love her!"

I stared at him shocked. "What the fuck are you talking about? I know you love her, where is this bullshit coming from?"

"Think about it Leah Sam loved her enough he could resist her, he's her real father he loves her more then me, I am not worthy of being her father." he said sadly letting my arms go.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Maybe we should end this, what good is a man if he doesn't love his own daughter to fight for her."

I felt my heart freeze, was he breaking up with me? Was he giving up on me? On us like his brother did? Was history repeating itself like everyone said it would? No, not after everything we went through to get here. I wasn't going to let his doubt drive us apart.

"You listen to me Embry Call," I said grabbing his shoulders this time. "You listen and you listen well. You love her, I have seen your mind, and I know you love her. This isn't about who loves her most, as long as you are willing to die for her then that is all that matters."

"But Sa,-"

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Fuck you sound like me when he dumped my ass. Listen did you think maybe it's because he is an Alpha? Did you think maybe his injuries weakened the ghosts hold on him? Did you think maybe after possessing you, Seth, then Sam maybe her batteries was low?"

He lowered his eyes in shame. "No I didn't."

"No you didn't." I kissed him on the lips. "Please don't leave her or me. Don't leave us. We need you Embry."

He grabbed me into a hug and kissed me full on the lips. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight her."

"Shhh, it's okay," I said.

"Tell me what to do, tell me what I need to do to make this better." he whispered.

"Make love to me," I whispered.

"What?"

"Here now, I want you to take me," I said grinning at him.

"In the woods? Leah I….I mean….it's just that…what if the spirit comes and she tries to make me hurt you?" he said.

"Embry don't you see? All the things she has done has been to make us all suffer. Seth and Tony, Kim, Quil and Claire, you and Sarah. She is trying to tear us all apart. And I want to show that bitch it's not working."

"How will us having sex show her?" he asked.

"It will show I still love you, it will show she can't tear us apart. And we can rub it in her face we can have sex and she can't." I trailed my hands down his sides. When I reached his pants I shoved them into the folds until they traced the tips of his cheeks.

"Leah…" he said sucking air.

"Make love to me Embry, so much shit is going on. I need you." I said kissing him.

He pushed me back and pinned me up against a tree. "God your insatiable." he attacked my neck nicking it with his teeth and kissing it.

I moaned in pleasure and shoved my hands into his pants to grab his ass. He ground his lower part into my groin letting me know how good he was feeling. He ground it so hard it hurt a little. One of the things I loved about Embry was he was rougher then Sam. I liked a little pain mixed in with my sex. Some nails and teeth, a little ass slapping, dirty talk and enough force to leave me with some bruises.

Not all the time, there were times when I enjoyed some gentle love making but there were times when I let Embry take over and ravish me like a piece of met. It was a turn on you see. To give up control, to give yourself over to another, to let them handle you roughly knowing they do it to please you is a pleasure all on its own.

Sam wasn't much into that stuff. He was a good fuck, but he treated me so gently and it was rare for him to get rough in the sack with me. He didn't think it was normal. To make him happy I didn't bring it up much. But it sucked that Sam couldn't love that part of me, he told me once it scared him a little that I liked pain with my sex.

I mean for Christ sakes it wasn't like I was telling him to punch me or draw blood. I liked it a little rougher then norm. Sam was always gentle, I liked gentle but sometimes I wished he would be a little rough. Embry had no problem being rough when I wanted him to be.

Embry spun me around and pushed my up against the tree. "You like that don't you?" he said whispering in my ear then kissing my lobe.

"Yessss," I hissed.

"Do you want to know what I am going to do to you?" he asked his voice full of that dark tone that men get when they know they are going to have you in every way.

"Yes, I want to know," I said.

"Beg." His hands went under my shirt. They unbuttoned my bra He then ripped my shirt from the inside. The violent motion sent chills down my body and tightened things in me in such a good way. He began to fondle my breast sending shivers on my skin. "God I love your breasts

"Please Embry I have to know," I begged.

"I am going to rip you pants of and make you wet, and then I am going to throw you on the ground and ravish your groin. Then when you are ripe and wet and begging for me I will give you what you want." He pinched my nipples and gently bit my neck. "Then when you orgasm I will bite you on the neck so everyone can see your mine. I can already see you on the ground covered in sweat, our scents intermingled, your hair covered in leaves. You will be so beautiful, like an earth goddess."

Suddenly there were howls in the air. We froze all lust lost in an instant. Those howls weren't from our wolves.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

We were downstairs. I had just gotten off the phone with Jake. I put him on the speaker and he told us all how the Cullen's had a run in with this spirit. Carlisle had called him and told him what happened.

We learned Bella's power could stop her and vampires could fight her off more easily, and when she posses someone the Cullen's can use their powers on her. We told him what happened and he was willing to try the exorcism thing. The problem is the only known legitimate shaman is in Makah and that has complications.

I and Tony sat on the couch while the others talked. Tony was trying to talk me into calling the Makahs.

"Come on Seth." he pleaded.

"It's too dangerous, if they found out they will take you away." I said.

"Seth this is about more then me, it is the only way we can stop this vampire." he said.

I sighed. "I know but-"

"Seth I spent my whole life hiding what I am from them. Besides they can't read our minds were no longer part of their pack and nether are you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt more then what you have." I said.

Tony looked confused. "Seth if I was still gay but not attracted to you would you still be so adamant in protecting me?"

"Tony….I."

"I know you don't love me Seth and I am sorry for putting you through this situation but we need to forget we are friends, we need to remember we have a duty. To protect our friends and family, I am not afraid. Not anymore."

Suddenly wolf howls filled the air. We stood up and the others came rushing in. I knew instinctively these wolves were not ours. Tony looked pale and Kouga and Chris looked tense.

There was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other, no one wanted to answer.

"Open the door we know you're here." a male voice said.

"Oh no! It's Nicolas!" Tony said backing away from the door.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Nicolas is the arbiter of our pack; it is a high position in our tribe. He should not be here," Chris said angrily.

"I hear you Chris, now open the damn door!" the voice growled.

Sam handed the baby to Chris. He was walking with a bit of a limp but it would be healed soon. He opened the door and a man and two others walked in uninvited. Nicolas was an older wolf. He looked to be in his mid forties, his eyes were black and harsh. His face was sat in a permanent frown like he saw something he didn't like.

"I am Sam Uley, I demand to know why you have come to our tribe." Sam said going into diplomatic mode.

"I know who you are. I have been sent to collect Tony."

We didn't say anything, we were all looking shocked.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Sid called us and told us Tony has broken one of our most sacred laws. For the crime of his homosexuality he is to be taken to Makah and judged by the elders," Nicolas said. There was no pity or mercy in his eyes. Only judgment.

Tony and his brothers looked shocked when they said Sid was the one who called the Makahs. Sid was cool for an older guy; he loved his sons why would he do this?

"You have no right to come here and claim him!" Sam said.

"We have every right sir," Nicolas said turning to Sam. "We are only loaning him to the other pack in this area. He is a Makah and he has broken our rules, now he must face the consequences."

"Bullshit!" I said drawing his attention to me. "So what he's gay, who cares?"

"We care." He waked toward me. Like all the other pure wolves he moved more wolf like, more predatory. He began to circle me and Tony like a wolf circling its prey. "We exist to protect and procreate. To increase the power of the wolf gene and pass it on to future generations. To lay with another man and waste one's seed is a sin."

"What about love doesn't that matter?" I asked.

"Love is irrelevant. Destiny and fate demands we sacrifice our humanity for the greater good. We are raised to honor the traditions and rules of our forefathers. To blaspheme like Tony is to spit in the face of our tribe."

He nodded to the two other wolves and they moved forward to me and Tony. Tony grabbed my hand. He looked terrified of Nicolas.

"Stop!" Chris Said.

"What Chris?" Nicolas asked looking to Chris.

"You may be the arbiter but the pack leader has the power to override your authority and I am ordering you to back the fuck off!"

Chris was glaring at Nicolas. His teeth were bared and Kouga was doing the same thing. The looks they were shooting this guy were ones of pure hate. What had he done to piss them off?

"As much as I hate to break it to you Chris your word means dick now." He said this sounding pleased. "Since you left giving up your status as pack leader and joined this pack that means you can't order me any more."

"I left because the elders wanted me to try and seduce Leah Clearwater."

"Hmph, please everyone knows you begged the elders to let you come here and try to seduce he girl. Many of your pack felt hurt you gave up your position for a piece of ass."

"That's my sister you're talking about prick," I growled.

Nicolas looked at Sarah who Chris was still holding. "Ah yes, speaking of where is this Leah? We still have hopes for her."

"Doubtful," an angry female voice said.

We all turned to the door and saw Leah and Embry come rushing in. Leah only had her pants and bra on and her lips were puffy….ew.

"You better have a good fucking reason for this home invasion, and tell those mutts outside to back the fuck off!" Leah growled.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Seven." Kouga said.

"We decided it necessary, we have no quarrel with our cousins but Tony is still a Makah. And seeing how all the wolves is related by blood or marriage that gives us the right to come and claim him, his own father is the one who turned him in."

"Sid?!" Embry and Leah said at the same time.

"Yes, now I understand things are still tense between us but if it was reversed we would not stop you from claiming one of yours." Nicolas said.

"We know what you do to gay wolves we won't allow it." Embry bristled.

""I said he will get a trial Mr. Call." he smirked at the surprised look on Embry's face. "I know all about you boy, had we known your mother slept with Joshua Uley we would have kept you and raised you."

"Then I thank God I was raised a Quileute." Embry said.

"Hmph, the matter is moot. Our laws demand retribution for this offense. Tony will be taken to Makah and given a fair trial and his fate will be decided. My people have already contacted your elders to inform them of this and they have agreed to allow us to take the boy."

"WHAT?!" we all shouted.

"They don't want an incident. Now come along Tony, time to reap what you have sown." Those words were so ominous. But then he turned to Leah and smiled. "But I have been given authority to negotiate. If Miss Clearwater comes with us to Makah then we will allow Tony to stay unpunished, a wolf for a wolf."

"Fuck you, you fucking sadist!" Leah spat.

"Why thank you, but I am not really the maternal type." he smiled.

"Sick bastard! How dare you come onto our land and threaten us!" Sam shouted.

"We are not threatening, but my orders are that if Tony will not come with I have orders to kill him, but if miss. Clearwater comes then-"

"No!" Tony shouted. He walked forward letting my hand go. "Arbiter I will come, but I have a request."

"Speak."

"A spirit has been going around possessing the locals and causing damage, we need a shaman to help banish it before it does more damage."

"A spirit huh?" Nicolas rubbed his chin. "Well I will have to talk with the elders about that. But I am sure they would like to help."

"Mark, Davis, you know Tony he never did not wrong to no one, you used to play with him when we were kids, how can you just stand there and let this happen?" Kouga asked.

The two who were body guarding Nicolas just looked at him with cold dispassionate eyes. "He broke the rules Chris, he brought this on himself."

"This is what happens when one goes against the tribe." he other said.

"What? How can you say that?" Chris asked. "I was your pack master, I order you to stop this!"

"You were our pack master, but you left that and we owe you nothing."

"It's pointless to try and reach out to them boys, they have been reeducated." Nicolas laughed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"After you left many of your pack mates wanted to follow. We know you have been trying to get the others to start rebelling against us for some time now. Why do you think the elders let you go? It was a win, win situation. You come here and might seduce the female and bring her back and get your happy ending and bring us two females. Or you leave and stop being such a problem. When you left your friends tried spreading your words of independence and self individualism. So we…helped them remember their place," he smiled cruelly.

"You didn't," Kouga said going white.

"Yes, the requiem of wolves was done to these two. They were being naughty and we had to…reeducate them."

Mark and Davies showed no emotion. Their eyes were devoid of anything human, it was like the only thing left was the wolf.

"What is the requiem of wolves?" I asked.

"Not important, come Tony time to go. Oh and Tony Chris, don't think you have escaped Makah. We made you and we own you, tell the others would you? Make sure you remember your loyalties or else…we might sing you a song too."

It was such a strange statement but it had power to it because Chris and Tony lowered their heads.

"Can I say goodbye?" Tony asked.

"Hurry up, I do have things to do," Nicolas said rolling his eyes.

Tony turned to me looking sad and defeated. "I am sorry Seth for the trouble I caused." He came up and hugged me and whispered in my ear. "What ever you do, do not let Leah or Sarah come to Makah. The elders are planning something, I don't know what. All I know is they are desperate for a female wolf, that means Leah. Do not let her or Sarah anywhere near Makah!"

"Enough Tony!" Nicolas voice cracked like a whip.

Tony pulled away from me and walked to Mark and Davis. The grabbed him by the shoulders and escorted him out of the house. "The elders wanted me to inform you, you may attend this trial if you wish." Nicolas said.

I remembered Tony's words, did he foresee Nicolas would invite us to intend? "We'll be there." Leah said.

"Very well, see you soon." yet another ominous sentence.

He turned and left closing the door on his way out. There were so many things happening, the spirit, the Makah's. Why did Sid do this? What is the requiem of wolves? Why are the elders wanting Leah so bad? How will we get rid of the spirit? What will happen to Tony? Why are Kouga and Chris so afraid of Nicolas?

So many questions but not enough answers. But I know one thing. They will not hurt Tony, not while I draw breath. Hang in there Tony, we'll rescue you.

**Fusedtwilight: Who is this Nicolas and why are the others afraid of him? What is the requiem of wolves? Will Tony be okay? What do the Makah's want with Leah? And will they get rid of the spirit? Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 8

**fused twilight: A big thanks to animegirlkiki and thanks to leydyan22, ari11990, jada91, framedhim, bridg0731, icihappi, tashay789, chelley0207, eclipse babe, erica3769, stillheartdeep, dilidilzz86 for your reviews, Last chapter their was a lot of questions and not the answers.**

Leah P.O.V

We called a meeting. Both packs including the elders and the Cullen's met in the meadow where we almost fought the Volturi. Once again something important was happening in a meadow. Is it a sign or something? I healed Sarah in my arms, unable to let her go since I got back home.

When Sid showed up and asked what was wrong Seth went berserk and attacked him. He didn't phase but he punched him in the face. Needless to say the other Makah's ganged up on him which caused the other wolves to go ballistic. Thank God Jasper was there to use his power.

Sam and Jake helped too; soon we had everyone into groups. The Cullens, the two packs, and the Makahs. We didn't mean to separate the Makahs but we weren't trusting them right now. Too many secrets.

When the Makah's demanded an explanation Kouga and Chris told them the bad news. Suffice it to say they weren't taking it to good.

"My nephew isn't a queer!" Brian growled.

"Yes he is uncle, we have known all along." Chris said.

"But I didn't I would never do that!" Sid was saying.

"I think we need to start with the spirit." I told Jake.

"I agree," he said. He stepped forward and got everyone's, "Listen up everyone! As you know there have been some incidents going around which result in someone doing something they can not explained. We have learned these black outs are being caused by a vampire."

Everyone began to murmur nervously. "So why don't we just kill the blood sucker?" one of the wolves asked.

"Because she is already dead," Jake said.

A stunned silence filled the air, and then people began to burst into giggles.

"Well duh."

"No shit."

"A vampire being dead, go figure."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the little fuckers talking shit, I had to laugh though, and I would be doing the same thing if I was them.

"Jake we all know vampires are dead." Billy said.

"Dragged us out here just to hit dad? What the fuck!" William said.

William was one of Brian's younger sons. William was an okay guy; he knew how to throw a party though. I swear give him a reason and he can throw a big one for anything. I remembered when old Quil died, in an hour he had made phone calls and made sure all the necessitates would be there. People still talked about the party, it was epic.

"The vampire is the one Chris killed last month," I said saving Jake further embarrassment.

"But that's impossible, once a vampire is torn to pieces and burned that's it for them," Mom said.

"This vampire had a power though," Carlisle said getting everyone's attention. "She could astral project, or remove her spirit from her body. We think that this power allowed her to live as a ghost and she had evolved to posses people. We had a little incident with her earlier today but we were able to drive her out."

"How?" Embry asked sounding eager. I knew he wanted to be ready in case of a next time.

"Well when she posses one of you or a human you temporarily fall unconscious. But since my kind does not fall asleep it is easier for us to fight her off. When Nessie touch Jasper her power helped him fight her off and Bella's shield kept us safe from her, which is why Bella has kept the shield up since we got here."

"Nessie was in danger?" Jake asked aghast.

"Jasper was reading to her when he became possessed. I and Jasper can slightly sense her but Alice can't see her in visions. But once she is anchored to flesh I was able to read her mind and Alice could see her. We made it in time." Edward said.

"So that's why I can't recall calling Makah? It was the vampire!" Sid said growling. It was startling to see Sid so feral.

"And that is another problem," Seth said sadly.

"My God!" Edward said sounding disgusted. He knew what was going on.

"I don't get it? So the kid swings the other way, no biggie." Emmett said.

We told everyone the Makah's rules when it came to a wolf sexual orientation and the consequences of breaking those rules.

"That's fucked up!" Emmett said heatedly.

"How horrible!" Esme said covering her mouth.

There were many other words of agreement and comments of disgust at the treatment of these poor wolves.

"Hey look, I love Tony but rules are rules." Brian said. "We follow our traditions for the good of the tribe and pack. Can you tell me you don't have rules that are less then fair or human?" I seriously was not liking this guy with every new word that came out of his mouth.

"This is beyond the pale Brian." Sam growled

.

"Yeah killing someone because they like the same sex is like Nazism." mom said.

"The rules we follow that you are disgusted by has kept us safe and made us strong. Stronger then you, it has given us powers beyond what any of you dreamed and it is the little magic we have left since the old powers disappeared." Brian argued.

"Those rules you love so much you arrogant prick are going to get your nephew killed!" Seth growled. He turned to the elders. "And why did you let them come here and take him?!"

"We had to Seth," Mom said. "They still outnumber us; they threatened to take him by force if it came down to it."

"Would they start a war over something so trivial?" Jared asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "We Makah's are nothing if not determined."

"I want to know why you are scared of this Nicolas?" Billy asked.

"No don't tell them!" Brian said. "They are planning to invade Makah; I can see it in their eyes!"

"Look dad I'm not big on the thought of Tony being gay but you know what they will do to him. We can't just let that happen to Tony, he's harmless." Richard said.

Richard wasn't my favorite wolf. He was one of the few who could partially phase and change their appearance. Not like those Wolf man werewolves you see in the movies. I mean he can alter his appearance to look like another person. Not like mystique from x-men. He just does a little self plastic surgery to look like another native man. Make himself more buff, or taller, or change his bone structure. Why didn't I care for him much? He is the biggest slut in La Push. He would sleep with any girl even if they were married. He liked to use his shifting power to sleep with women then hide when they come looking for him. He also liked to use it to sleep with the same girl multiple times without her ever knowing it is the same guy.

Besides his hedonistic lifestyle he was okay, I just didn't like how he abused his powers. I mean he wants to stay immortal just so he can sleep with women for all eternity. He was good at it though; he was a silver tongued bastard and could talk the panties of the Virgin Mary.

"And I wish to God this had been avoided, but we can't just bend the rules, we can't just fight our own tribe, our own family."

"Or face Nicolas," Kouga muttered angrily.

"Who the hell is Nicolas?" Sam asked.

I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything." Sid said.

"Sid no! They'll kill you for this!" Brian said.

"I don't care, as long as I can save Tony. Things need to change Brian and they need to change now." Sid turned to the rest of us. "In the beginning our hierarchy was similar to yours, a single leader and a second in command. But as time went and the pack grew new ranks were added to help keep stability and order. The Arbiter was made to help enforce all the rules, including the ones the pack leader found too dark or evil to do himself. The Arbiter enforces the laws via any means necessary. This is a job most would shy from because of the brutality and ruthlessness required."

"But Nicolas has been doing this for over two hundred years." Chris said.

"What?!" We all asked.

"Nicolas is over two hundred years old; he has been enforcing our laws with an iron fist, never once showing mercy. They say he slew his own brother for breaking our laws, and he has no quarrels using torture to punish us."

"Has he ever tortured any of you?" Carlisle asked gently.

"No, me and Sid made sure our kids followed the rules well enough to not get in trouble," Brian said.

"What is the requiem of the wolves?" I asked.

I remembered Chris's two friends. I remembered how their eyes had been so cold and indifferent to their friends plight. How what ever it was peaking behind their eyes wasn't human.

The Makah's all looked down. It was like someone told them their parents died. "The requiem of wolves is a song developed by a shaman in our tribe many generations ago. Only shifters can here it, what it does is it basically brainwashes a wolf, eradication their humanity leaving only their wolves," Kouga said.

"But they acted human," Embry said.

"I mean….it's difficult to explain. Okay, all human instincts are eliminated. Making the victim more wolf in mind. We all know wolves, real wolves not us shifters are cold practical things. They live by the pack and it's laws. That's why it is called the Requiem of wolves. For a wolf to hear this song is to lose any human emotions or morality. To hear this song is the death of a wolf's soul that makes them human. Only the wolf will be left behind. It is used to keep the other wolves loyal to the tribe. Because a real wolf does not betray it's pack for no one. When a wolf hears the Requiem of wolves the person you knew dies and something cold and deadly takes it's place. This is something the elders hardly ever use, because once you hear the song your humanity is lost and never again to be reclaimed."

"My god." Billy said.

Everyone was silent; it was so quiet I could hear my blood pumping through my veins. The loss of your humanity never to be reclaimed, leaving only a clod heartless killer. I remembered those eyes I saw in those to men. I shuddered. I knew they could kill with out a second thought, I knew they felt no doubt or mercy or compassion. I knew they would kill their own brothers if they were told.

"That's right, for the elders to use it on Mark and Davis means they must have been really causing a ruckus." Chris said sadly. "But my friends are gone now; they might as well be dead."

"But their not, surely there is something that can be done to help them?" Seth asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Stephan asked. "They are killers now, stone cold sociopaths. All their humanity has been stripped away. They no longer think like humans, they think like wolves now. Any ties they had to the human world have been severed. They could never live amongst human even if they wanted. Wolves who have heard the Requiem Truly become wolves in mind and body. If the elders ordered them to kill innocent people they would, if they told them to spread their seed they would without developing attachments to their mates, if the elders want them to do anything they want them to the wolves will do it with both accuracy and precision."

"But they say imprinting can cure them," Chris said looking hopeful. It was the look one gets when something bad happens and you are holding on to the hope that something can so easily fixed.

"Yes and no son," Sid said sadly, "The elders don't use it unless there is no way to control the wolf. But I to had a friend who wanted to break away and find his own path in life, but he was forced to hear the song and he changed. He was still my pack brother and I could trust him to watch my back but other then that he was no longer my friend. I still spent time with him hoping he would regain his former will. But as the years went past he never changed always so cold, so practical, so willing to obey his Alpha and elders. That's how they all are you see, the Requiem ensures they follow the laws of the tribe. Protect humans, serve the tribe and procreate. Humans avoid such wolves, it's like with vampires, they sense something is wrong and dangerous so they instinctively stay away from them. Then he imprinted and I was overjoyed thinking he would return to normal. But he didn't. He was attached to her and even the Requiem couldn't force him to chose the tribe over her but he still remained cold and vicious."

I felt tears running down my face. The thought of someone losing all their fire and passion and becoming a cold ruthless killer destined to live their lives as slaves is a fate worse then death.

"Will they use it on Tony?" Seth asked.

"No, it doesn't change the sexual orientation." Sid said.

"Tristan and the others will kill us for this." Brian said.

"Does it matter?" Evert said. Evert was Brian's son and Richards twin. Only he was more responsible and more level headed then his twin. He liked to help plan social parties or community organizations. "All these years we have had to be told what to do. Do this, do that, breed with her, and have children with who we decide. Can you honestly say this is a life dad?"

"Look at the Quileutes, they have more freedom then we do, they have rules too but they are much more happy then we have been. They do what we want how they want when they want. That is something we haven't done since this whole fucking thing started."Tom said.

"We can't move out and see the world. Our lives are dictated by the elders who control every aspect of our lives. Even what jobs we are to get, they fill us with no truth but their own." Kouga said.

"We are supposed to protect humans, but how can we protect humans when we give up our own humanity? What's stopping us from becoming the very things we hunt? Monsters?" Chris said.

Brian sighed.

"I don't agree with the rules. I could care less who Tony goes for. And I too wish I had more freedom when I was younger, but I won't stand here and diss our tribe. It's not perfect but it's our home. Can you say that the pack is not one great big family? When someone needs money do we not give them it from our own pockets? When someone needs a house fixed do we no gear up and fix it for them? Even the women we breed with find an easier life full of love and happiness."

"Not all the time Brian," Sid said sadly.

"My point is I confess I wish some things would change, but I will not sit here and say our people are evil. We may do some fucked up things but it has made us stronger. Stronger as a people and stronger as a pack….I think that there is good and evil in our tribe. But there is a perfect balance to it. Much is asked from us but much is returned also."

"It is not easy to live in a society that is nether black or white," Carlisle said. "When I was human I hated the things my religion did. But I saw their was good in it. I saw that it was not our God who was wrong it was us. I know the pain of seeing the beauty in your society and people, but seeing the evil in it as well."

"Okay I am glad we are having a moment and I hate to be the bitch but since it is my specialty. What are we going to do about the spirit and how are we going to save Tony?" I asked.

"The only way we can do it is to have the shaman exorcise her. And as for Tony we were invited by the Makah's to attend the hearing." Chris said.

"It's a trap." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"Before he left Tony told me that the elders were up to something. He told me to make sure Leah or Sarah never went to Makah. He said the elders wanted her to badly and there was a reason for it."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked the Makahs.

"If there is a plan we were not privy to it," Chris said.

"But it is true, you may be a female wolf but the elders are waaay to interested in you girl, I mean when they learned Chris had imprinted on your pup they were like kids on Christmas." Brian said.

"I thought you didn't want to betray the tribe Brian?" Sid asked.

"Well since my family has all turned traitor I decided to jump ship too." He looked at Sid with a smile but then he turned serious. "I have always stood by you brother, and I will stand by you even if I must fight our pack."

"No, not your pack. We are your pack now Brian. We are your family. All we ask is your trust and loyalty, your lives are your own, your fates your own. We will not take your will or your souls just to preserve our tribe or to make our blood stronger," Jake said.

"You would have us even now?" Chris asked. "Knowing where we come from?"

"The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it is what one decides to do with the gift of life that determines who you are," Billy said.

"Then we would be honored to be your brothers," Chris said.

"What about the spirit? How do we get her to Makah? How do we know she is not listening right now?" I asked.

"She is listening Leah," Kouga said. "She has been here the whole time."

"What? Where? Who?" Sam asked.

The once warm and cozy atmosphere turned cold and mistrustful. People were looking at each other watching closely, checking to see who was possessed.

"I have known who since I got here," Edward said. "I kept my silence because I wanted to get inside her head and see what she thinks and planes. Reveal yourself; the jig as they say is up."

Who is it though? Who has been possessed by the evil bitch?

Suddenly I strange noise filled the air. It was laughter, baby laughter. I looked down at Sarah and saw something to smart in those eyes. An intelligence a baby could never have. Her once cherub like face was twisted into a nasty and evil smile.

"What's wrong mommy? Baby got your Tongue?"

If I wasn't so horrified, if all the air and warmth hadn't left my body….I think I would be screaming now.

* * *

Makah

Tristan P.O.V

All the elders gathered for a meeting. The La Push situation had become complicated do to Tony and this spirit that was running around.

The elders sat at a round table. There were others here as well. Members of the pack and other humans who were trusted with the knowledge of the pack and who could be trusted to help enforce the laws.

"Well shall we begin?" I said.

"First of all I think we need to discuss the project," Karen said.

"Very well, Hank how goes skin walker?" I asked.

Hank put down his coffee and pulled out a file with a ton of papers. "Yes well recently we have been able to pull a few strings and acquired some new items that are helping move things along."

"Well after all the money we invested in this there should be some results," Karen muttered.

"How many tested positive?" I asked.

"Of the twelve we grew only….two tested positive," Hank said taking a nervous drink of his coffee.

"TWO!" Karen screeched. "And what of the rest?"

"Well as per order those who did not test positive were terminated before they matured any further."

"I can't believe this all these years of research and money and all we get are two!" she said.

"Easy Karen," Stark said. "We can't expect a well of success; one must experience failure before he meets victory."

"Have they shown signs of phasing?" I asked Hank.

"Well the tests show the gene is dormant. They will be born human but unless they are near any vampires or there is a sudden large surge in vampire activity I doubt they will manifest," Hank said.

"Is there no way we can force them to manifest before they are born?" Merck asked.

"What ever it is that activates the gene we have been unable to copy. We have been using subjects from the breeding program but one of the problems in this is time."

"Time is not important," Nicolas said.

"Easy for you to say, the rest of us have to obey the laws of time," Karen said.

"Envy green is a good color for you Karen," Nicolas smirked.

"I wish I had been blessed to be a female, that way this whole fucking experiment could go quicker. What we need is a female for this to work more quickly, but the only bitch we can use is a Quileute."

"Which brings us to the spirit issue," I said. "If what they said was true a vampire has returned from the dead and is possessing people. They require our assistance in this matter, or rather Merck."

"I can do it," Merck said. "A simple ritual will do the job even if it is a vampire."

"We are not letting you go to La Push Merck. Who knows what they plan to do with you when you drive it out," Karen said. "They might try to use you to negotiate for Tony's return."

"How is Tony doing?" I asked.

"Good, we have him in lock down and being watched by wolves," Stark said. "He isn't causing any trouble; he's a good kid like always."

"Your too soft Stark," Nicolas sneered. "You gave him his violin to play."

Stark shrugged his shoulders. "His life is about to get very, very difficult. I see no harm in allowing him some earthly pleasures before the trial."

"Some pack leader you are," Nicolas said.

Stark got a stern look on his face. "You may be the Arbiter but I am the pack leader so I suggest you back your shit down old man!"

They growled at each other bearing their teeth. "Oh my God you men and your pissing contests," Lydia said rolling her eyes. "That is why we need a female pack leader again; Topaz knew how to keep you all in line."

"Topaz gave her own daughter to the Quileutes," Karen said.

"Because it is what Susan wanted, you can't blame her for wanting her daughter to chose her own life."

"Regardless ladies and gentlemen I have a plan that will solve all our problems," I said getting everyone's attention. "We will allow the Quileute's to come here for the exorcism and the trial of Tony. While they are here I think miss. Clearwater might have a little….accident."

"We want her alive Tristan not dead," Karen said.

"I know, but if we can arrange it she has a bad enough accident that she will require medical attention. We will graciously take her to our hospital to care for her and while she is sedated Hank will take what we need from her. No one will ever know."

"Isn't she the daughter of your old flame?" Nicolas asked.

"She is, but the good of the tribe comes before all other needs," I said stone faced.

"Spoken like a true Makah elder," Karen said with a smile.

"What about Tony, he broke the rules, I want to see some punishment," Nicolas said.

"That will play in my plans as well; we will make Chris a deal. We will let Tony live in La Push unharmed if he agrees to under go the Requiem of wolves."

A stunned silence greeted this, even Nicolas was speechless a very rare occurrence. "Why would you do that? Weren't the others enough?" Lydia asked, she had always been the most opposed to the Requiem.

"Chris had a great influence on the pack, had we not done it to Mark and Davis then we would have had an uprising on our hands. The others had to be done as well since Mark and Davis revealed they were planning to join the Quileute's. But remember Chris has imprinted on Leah Clearwater's daughter. A pure female wolf that will one day mature and give us everything we need. All we need to do is make him hear the song and he will do everything in his power to bring her back to Makah."

"Nice plan but don't forget the other wolves may not take to kindly to him brining her here," Hank said.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes. In the mean time Hank continue the project. Do everything you can to make things go quicker."

"I have called all the other packs we are in contact with, so far Leah Clearwater and her daughter are the only known females. At least in North America," Hank said. "The key is finding a female wolf, all we need is that and the project will be successful beyond our wildest dreams. I think if we continued using females who have wolf ancestry the blood will slowly continue to get stronger and it will be possible to have wolves born even if one of the parents is human, but that will take many generations. Just one single female and we will make the wolf bloodline stronger then ever before."

"What would happen if we used the Requiem on these Quileutes?" Nicolas asked. "What if we can get them to join us? More genetic material we can use."

Merck shook his head. "It would have the same affects on them, but they would not be loyal to us. Their loyalties lye with La Push and the Requiem would not change that."

"Too bad, may I make a request though?" Nicolas asked.

"What?"

"That when Chris hears the song I will be there to watch it," he grinned.

"No," I said. "The song will affect you too."

"Please, he doesn't have a soul," Karen said.

"Oh I have a soul, I always wanted to hear the song though, I think it would make me more proficient at my job," Nicolas said.

"You are already proficient Nicolas; I would not have you loss the passion that has made you our best Arbiter."

He sighed. "Your right, but I would love to see all that pride and arrogance squeezed out of that little pup like a fruit."

"Then it is agreed, we will let the Quileute's come and we will exorcize the spirit and let them attend the trial of Tony. During this we will find a way to see Leah has an accident and while she is recovering we will harvest her. Fate is on our side my friends, all the pieces are coming together, soon our plan which our ancestors began will come into fruition."

"For Makah!" We all chorused.

Soon things will change, soon all these generations of blood sweat and tears will pay off. A new order will be made and no one can stop us, and God help anyone who tries.

**Fusedtwilight: What are the Makah's up to? How will the wolves get the spirit over to Makah? What is the skinwalker project? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 9

**fusedtwilight: A big thanks to my beta and to warriormurphy, shay, bridg0731, leydyan22, A reader, itscuzofthefame, jada91, ari11990, Annamollypr, twilightlover, icihappi, laughingchicklol, erica3769, framedhim, stillheartdeep, dilidilzz86, chelley0207 and tashay789 for all the wonderful reviwes. **

Leah P.O.V

We all stared at Sarah in horror.

Since when was she possessed? "After Bella put the shield up," Edward said.

"And you didn't tell me this why!?" I snarled at him.

"I wanted to wait and see what she was planning, I hoped by inspecting her mind I could learn more about her weaknesses." I snarled at him enraged he put my daughter in danger. "She isn't being harmed, when she enters a body the owner is put into a deep sleep."

"That's not the point you emo fuck!"

"Language, you're in front of a minor," the creature said using Sarah's mouth.

"Get out of her right now!"

"Well I would like to but that damn shield those golden eyed freaks have up won't let me out!" it fussed. How a month old baby could form speech I did not know. I mean it wasn't perfect lack of teeth and such a small mouth made it difficult for her to form some words but they were understandable enough.

"Who are you calling a freak? You're the one possessing people!"

"Not my fault," she said sullenly. "If it wasn't for your mate killing mine I would have not have sought vengeance. Then that mongrel-she nodded over to Chris who was looking at Sarah with an extreme look of pain-tore my body to pieces. I thought I was going to pass over. For a while I just floated around disembodied. The loss of my body disoriented me and left me confused. But after a few days I pulled myself together. Soon I learned how to posses animals." She squirmed in my hands trying to get more comfortable in my hands. "I used this to spy on you all for weeks. I also studied the vampires knowing they helped kill me. I learned all about their powers and learned the little freak had a blind spot for you all so I began possessing humans on your reservation. I learned my new limits and how long I could posses a body. Then once I knew what I could do I began to screw with you all."

She yawned and my heart was breaking. She was so much like Sarah, so innocent looking. But then she looked at me and there was a sinister intelligence in my little girl. I wanted to yell at her, to wash her, any thing that would cleanse her of this taint.

"First I used that boy bitch to assault your brother, which was more fun then I expected; I have been dead over a month you know. Then I had that girl lop her finger off, I missed the taste of blood so bad I her take a sip…how is she by the way?" She asked looking at Jared.

"Better." he said his face hard.

"Maybe I'll pay her another visit, maybe next time I'll cut off something you'll miss, maybe her eyes." Jared snarled and it let out a delighted squeak. "After her I possessed the little one and had her point the finger at that idiot, then I paid a little visit to your house, came close to finishing off this brat and finally I had the queer's father call his tribe and spill the beans."

"So it was you." Sid said softly.

"Duh! I floated around to view my handy work. I gave the vampires a visit as payback for helping you. I never possessed a vampire before, he fought oh yes he did but I came close to killing that mutant freak. I learned then that the new one had the power to keep me out, I had tried possessing her before but her power kept me out. I then possessed a bird and followed you all around. Then when we got here the shield went up and I couldn't get in so I possessed a bird and got in. I ditched the bird and possessed your darling daughter and here we are."

"Leave her now!" I hissed angrily.

"Why should I? Maybe I'll keep this body since you destroyed my old one."

"No! Please don't." I begged.

"Yes that's right, beg for your daughter, grovel for my forgiveness," she smiled.

I was one prideful bitch, but I wasn't going to risk my daughter for pride. I sat her down gently on the ground and bowed to her. There were collective gasps in the group. Leah Clearwater bowing to a vampire, hell must have frozen over.

"Please, I beg of you, let my little girl go." I whispered.

"Let me think….no!"

She lunged at me and I knew what she was going to do. A blast of fur and claws and she was on me aiming for my throat. I healed up my arm and her jaws clamped down on it. I felt them break and I screamed in pain.

"Leah!" I heard people scream.

The sound or feet running on the ground surrounded me and hands pulled her off of me. "Don't hurt her!" I shouted.

God what were we going to do, how do you catch something more elusive then the wind?

* * *

Embry P.O.V

Sam held Sarah in his arms. She thrashed around then went still. "She out," Edward said.

Sue came running over to Leah and looked at her bloody and broken arm. "My baby!" she wrapped her hands on Leah's face.

"I'm fine mom." Leah said.

"I know," Sue said with a smile. Then her face went blank and her face turned hateful. "You stupid whore!" she smacked Leah across the face. Instantly Chris grabbed her by her arms and healed her.

Sue went soft and looked confused. "What? Did she get me?" she asked.

"Me too." Leah said rubbing her cheek where her mom struck her.

"No use fighting me," a voice said. We turned and saw Seth smiling. "Whether I'm in the shield or out you can't stop me."

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at Seth.

Seth looked at me with such hate I thought I would never see in his eyes. "You took my mate from me." she turned to Chris. "You killed me; you made me into something more and less."

Seth went limp and looked around confused. "Not again."

Kouga stepped forward. "You all are responsible for this, you tipped the dominos now they fall on you heads." she closed his eyes and shivered. "Ohh I like this body, he senses your life force its so-she ran her hands along his body-invigorating."

She began to rub his crotch then stopped. Kouga opened his eyes, when he saw he was rubbing himself he blushed red and stopped.

One by one she possessed one of us. Everyone except the Cullen's. I remembered how she said they didn't make good hosts. I also remembered how she said she couldn't get out of the shield and I got a crazy idea.

She was in Paul's body now. "This one was one of the first I possessed. He was really drunk from a party he went to with his mate. I possessed him and tried to get him to rape her but something stopped me from doing it. I have a problem controlling people with strong wills. The stronger the will the sooner I have to leave. I learned this with the father; he has such strong will power. That same night with this body I made love to his mate, I tried to hurt her more then pleasure her but the body wouldn't let me. She had no idea, she was drunk and she thought he was being a little rougher then normal." She looked at Billy and smiled. "How does it feel to know I fucked your daughter using her mate's body?" Paul frowned and looked around confused.

"It makes me sick," Billy said. "My son is a traitor to his tribe, my daughter is a whore and my other daughter left her family because she couldn't handle my stupid wife's death, maybe if the bitch could drive I wouldn't have such a miserable family."

"Don't you dare speak I'll of my mother!" Jake roared.

Billy grinned. "Or what? You'll break my arms?"

Billy slumped and looked around. "Me too?"

It went on like that. More and more she possessed more of us, talking smack and unnerving us by using our friends and family to try and unnerve us. She thought she was invincible, she thought she had us. But I had a plan.

"Edward I need you to listen closely, this may be the only way we can stop her." I told him my plan. He looked shocked. "Do you think it will work?"

He shrugged his shoulders in an 'I have no idea' way.

"Tell the others. I will need to be contained."

Edward leaned in to the others and spoke to quick for anyone else to hear. While he told the others my plan I returned my attention to the scene before me to see who had been possessed. Imagine my horror when I saw it was Leah.

She was touching her arm where Sarah had bit her. "Pain, I haven't felt it in so long. Being dead makes you appreciate the little things, you know?"

"Leave everyone alone, it's me you want!" I screamed getting close to her. "Edward heave Bella keep her shield around the two of us." I said.

Edward nodded and said something to Bella to fast for me to hear. "I have already tasted you boy."

"But I am the one who killed your mate."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I know all this I have done to hurt you. They are your family and friends. Hurting them will hurt you and I can begin to make you suffer."

She wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "Want to know something? She doesn't love you; she just wants you because you his brother and you're the closest thing she'll ever get to him."

I wrapped my arms around her. To the casual observer we would look like to lovers in an embrace. "Take my body, I won't fight you. I'll let you have full possessing of me."

She frowned. "You really love her enough to sacrifice your own freedom for?"

"Yes, I love her and I would die for her," I said. My voice full of resolve and conviction.

She smiled and it sent chills down my spine. She increased her grip around me more tightly. "My name is Tessa little wolf. I will take your body and I will use it to hurt her."

Suddenly a look of pain crossed her face. "Embry…" she whispered.

I remembered her saying how people with strong wills can fight her off. I may not have a strong will but Leah sure as hell does. "Its okay babe, I'm making it all better," I said caressing her cheek.

"Don't…do this."

"I have a plan, trust me." I leaned in and kissed her. She melted into my arms and I knew the spirit left her. Soon a tingling feeling ran through my body, a wind in my head blowing my thoughts away.

My last thought before darkness overtook me was hope. The hope my plan would work, hope my friends would make the plan work, hope that soon I would hold Leah and Sarah in my arms safely once more.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I fought against the darkness.

Soon I got my vision back, then my hearing, then my other senses. But I was not in control. I watched as she used me to torment Embry, I heard as Embry offered himself to save me. That was when I really began to fight.

I was Leah Clearwater. Daughter of Sue and Harry Clearwater, descendent of Taha Aki, protector of La Push and first female wolf in my tribe's history. I have known pain heart ach and loss and I will not be controlled by some dead vampire!

"Embry." I managed to whisper.

"Its okay babe, I'm making it all better." he said caressing my cheek.

"Don't…do this."

"I have a plan, trust me." He leaned in and kissed me. I melted into his arms. I felt her leave me like taking off an extra heavy suite.

I continued to kiss him. I increased my hold on him not wanting to ever let him go. Not wanting to surrender him to her. Most women have to worry about their men running off with some chick. I have to worry about mine actually being possessed by one.

Embry's grip on me tightened painfully. I pulled back and he smiled cruelly.

"Hey baby."

"Bitch!" I snarled.

"That's right baby, give me some sugar." he leaned in for another kiss.

Forgive me Embry but I need to do this. I brought me knee up and kicked him in the nuts. She let out a howl of pain and let me go. She grabbed Embry's balls in pain.

"Fuck….that really does hurt." she said.

Suddenly an Emmett and Jasper appeared. They grabbed Embry and pinned his body to the ground. Everyone came rushing forward as Embry was healed down. We are stronger then humans but in human form we are not stronger than a vampire. And Emmett was a big vampire.

Tessa struggled in the Cullen's hold. "Think that can stop me, try this." She smiled then looked confused. "What?" she asked confused.

"That would be me," Bella said. "I can place my shield on a single person, giving it to them. When you ran your mouth and said you couldn't get out Embry came up with the idea to place the shield on him when you possessed him."

"How? He didn't even talk to him?"

"I'm telepathic remember?" Edward said with a grin.

"Cocksucker! That was his plan all along wasn't it?"

"Yes, and as long as Bella's shield is around you, you're stuck in his body."

"Moron I'll just turn into a wolf and kill you all!"

"Actually no," Jasper said. He extended his hand and pinched a spot between Embry's neck and shoulder. Embry shuddered then went still.

"Dude, was that the Vulcan nerve pinch?!" Brady asked.

"Indeed. It seemed logical to knock her out before she shifted," Jasper said doing his best Spock imitation.

We looked at him surprised. "Turns out the nerve pinch was invented by Leonard Nemoy to add to the character but years later it was discovered by pinching a never you could make someone go unconscious."

"You're a Trekkie?" Jake asked.

"Well the original was great, Next Generation was amazing, Deep Space nine had a few flows, Voyager was good and Enterprise was a bit of a let down."

"I can't believe it; a fucking vampire loves Star Trek." Paul said with a laugh.

"What about Embry? Will he be okay?" I asked cradling his head in my lap.

"He will…or she will awake with a slight head ach but other then that she will be fine," Jasper said.

"What about your shield?" I asked Bella.

"As long as I am close I can keep it on him but if I get to far away then it will return to me," she said.

"So that means we will have to take you to Makah with us." Jake said.

"No!" Edward said looking angry. "I will not let her near those savages." We all glared at him. "I wasn't being racial I was speaking of their behavior. Breeding living beings like prize dogs is less then civilized."

"Edward I have to go, or else she'll get out and she'll come back and it will begin all over again," Bella said.

"Well if you're going I'm going." Edward said.

"No way am I letting my baby sister go to a tribe full of wolves by herself." Emmett said.

"Idiot, then I'll have to go to keep you out of trouble." Rose said.

"The Elders might let Bella in because she is necessary, but there is no way in hell they will let the other three in." Stephan said.

Sam came up holding Sarah. She was still in her wolf form and was sleeping. My heart felt relief she was okay. Can you contact them and let them know the situation?" he asked.

"I will." Chris said.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "What about Embry? How will we keep him unconscious?" Seth asked.

"I can give you some tranquilizer," Carlisle said. "I have enough to keep him docile while you go there."

"It's more then two hours if we drive." Jake said.

"It's strong and we have enough for you."

"Why don't we run? It will be quicker." Seth asked.

"We have to be able to give him the morphine so she doesn't try to phase while we run. It would be easier to just drive there. Plus we have to make sure she is docile when the ritual begins," I said.

Chris came back and smiled. "Good news, he will allow Bella to come but that is all, no more vampires."

"Then she is not going." Edward said.

"Yes I am Edward, she has to be stopped or she will never leave us alone," Bella argued.

"I don't like the thought of you there all by yourself," he said softly.

"That's why I am going," Jake said.

"And me," Seth said.

"I think it is obvious we will all go," Chris said referring to his family.

"Hell yeah, no way are we going to let them hurt Tony!" Tom said.

"I'm a lover not a fighter but I'll fight for kin." Richard said.

"As much as I hate the thought of him chasing boys I can't let my favorite Nephew suffer for how he was born," Brian said. Best damn thing he has said all night, maybe he isn't a total and absolute asshole.

"I promised to protect him and I never break a promise," Kouga said.

The other Makah's agreed with him. You could feel the family tie that bound them in the air. There was such conviction in there words it was heart warming.

"And me," Mom said. "Maybe I can use my past history with Tristan to influence the trial."

"And I'm going to." I said.

"NO!" Practically everyone shouted.

"Oh fuck you all I am not staying here while you take Embry to perform some magic on him," I said.

"Leah," Jake said firmly. "Have you forgotten how bad they want you?"

"And don't forget Tony warned us not to let you or Sarah near Makah." Seth said.

"Sid why would Tony say that? Do you know why the Makah's are so interested in Leah?" Billy asked.

"No. Females are very rare, but we have had them in our Pack before. As you all now two wolves make a pure blood wolf. It is how we have made our bloodline so strong after so many centuries. The last female we saw was…Kouga's mother. The last female born to our pack was my mother Topaz. I admit I have noticed lately the Elders were hell bent on finding a female. I know it has something to do with making more wolves but this is extreme even for them. They really pressed on us to try and seduce Leah and bring her to Makah. I think Tony was right in keeping Leah away."

"Oh hell no! I am not staying here while Embry is in danger." Jake opened his mouth to say something but I raised my hand to show him the charm bracelet Embry made me. "This is a promise Jake, a promise between me and Embry to always be there for each other, and don't think about trying to order me because I swear I will leave your pack if it means I will go with him."

"Actually I was going to say you should come."

"…………."

"I mean if the Makah's are planning something I would like to know what. We need to know if Sarah will be in any danger from them in the future, the best way may be to put you right in the danger zone."

"Are you insane?" Sam growled. "You're putting her in danger so you can find out what the danger is!"

"We have Chris and the others going with us, they mean good right Edward?"

"Yes, no treacherous thoughts, they aren't hiding right now," Edward said.

The Makah's were raised since birth to control their thoughts. Even Edward had some problems reading them.

"They can help us avoid any traps the Makah's might set up for us and show us around the area," Jake said.

"It's too much risk we should at least send more wolves with you." Sam said.

"No, the Makah's out number us and we need all the wolves here. Plus you all need to help Quil get out of Jail and talk to Clair's parents. There talking of leaving La Push." I said.

"What about Sarah?" Sam asked me.

Sam was the kind of gut who thought women should stay home while the men went fighting. The fact I had his daughter made him worse in that aspect. In his world men fought the fight while women stayed behind and looked after the house. It was one of the things I hated about him before be broke up.

"You stay here and look after her Sam. I need to show those perverts I am not a walking uterus for their convincing. If any one has dibs on my eggs it's Embry."

"Eww," Seth said scrunching his face in disgust.

Sam sighed and cradled Sarah. "Just come back, and bring Embry too. Bring back my brother to us so we can be a family again."

"Will do Sam, will do."

"Do any of you have some chains we can use to bind him?" Sid asked.

"At my house in the garage, we have a whole supply of them," Billy said.

"Good, Carlisle could you please get the tranquilizers?"

"I'll get them right now."

Carlisle took off without another word. Jake went to his house to get the chains. We would drive to Makah tonight. Hopefully the Makah's will be able to help. And hopefully they will leave me the hell alone.

* * *

Makah hospital

The secret room in the basement.

A.K.A The baby room.

Hank P.O.V

For as long as I can remember I have loved science, more specifically biology. I went to college and got all kinds of degrees. I could have gone out into the world and helped other people but my heart was to my tribe. Every once in a while I would leave to do work in other hospitals to help perform medical experiments or surgeries. It helped me make enough money for experiments here.

It doesn't matter if I had to do it for free I loved science. So easy to manipulate life. A D.N.A strand here, a chromosome there. So easy. So small.

I was looking at a strand of pure wolf D.N.A through a microscope. "This is blasphemy you know." Merck said.

I sighed. "Yes Merck I know I am going against nature and the laws of the world and all that."

"You spend too much time with your glass and metal, you need to listen to the earth more."

I pulled back to look at him. "Don't forget what I am doing helps you too."

"I am not looking down on you; I worry the consequences of our actions."

"We are merely taking back what is ours, no harm in that."

"There is harm in all actions good or bad, we are dealing with powers nether magic or science fully comprehends."

"You always were overly cautious cousin." I smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt the warm family moment." A cold voice said.

"Karen," we both turned to her. She stood in the door way looking colder then ice.

"I just got a call from Tristan, the Quileute's are on their way."

"I have already prepared for the ritual." Merck said.

"That's great, and more good news, they are bringing a vampire with them," she said her lip curling into a snarl. I swear that woman should have been born a wolf.

"What?!" I asked.

"Apparently one of those 'vegetarian'-she bent her fingers- power is keeping the ghost in the body of one of the wolves. They are coming here and so is she because she has to be close to keep the shield around him."

"Are there any more coming?" I asked.

"No, thank God."

"To bad," I groaned.

Merck and Karen looked at me with looks of disbelief. "Well I have always wanted to study a live one."

"They are not alive Hank." Merck said.

"Aren't bits and pieces we brought you enough?" Karen asked.

A few times I had the wolves bring me some bits and pieces of vampires they had killed. I still keep a few in jars in my lab. I had learned a lot by studying their flesh, but I always wanted a live subject. I would love to get a sample of their venom. It would be amazing if I could duplicate certain parts of the venom. The strength, the speed, hell even the powers some develop. I could make a whole new race of super werewolves.

Plus it was possible for a male vampire to impregnate a female mortal. When I learned there was a hybrid I nearly flipped. I would love to study the specimen. I wondered if it was possible to take a female vampires egg and put it into a living donor and fertilize that egg with a vampire's sperm. What would a pure blood vampire be born like? Would it age? Would it even work?

"Hey idiot?" Karen said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I asked. When I think to hard I zone out.

Karen sighed. "I said the female Leah is coming."

"What?!" I asked excitedly.

"The wolf possessed is her mate; I think it is obvious she will be coming to."

I looked at Merck and his face betrayed no emotions. "So what are we going to do? How are we going to get her here?"

"Easy, we will poison her." Karen smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You speak of the wolf's bane." Merck said.

I widened my eyes in realization. Our wolves are shape-shifters in truth, but one thing that was a weakness for all shifters was the aconitum. Also known as wolf's bane. Like myth it had the ability to poison a shifter. All that power brought low by a single plant. In small quantities it could put a shifter into a light coma. In large doses it could kill them.

"You want us to poison her so they will bring her here?" I said.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes. "We'll simply slip some in her drink and when they bring her here you can harvest her and we can give her the antidote and say it was the magic or something," she said.

"I have some of it in my hut, I can make some and slip it in her before the exorcism," Merck said.

"Perfect," Karen eyes the doors leading to the incubation room. "Any news?"

"The two are coming along well. No signs or deferment at all." I said.

"Good, lets hope this will be more successful then when you tried to manipulate the chromosomes," she sneered.

I felt a streak of anger. "Don't tell me how to do my job Karen."

"How about I tell you how to do it right, get the shit ready and we won't have to do this the slow way any more. Soon we will get what we lost all those generations ago." She turned and left closing the door behind her.

"Bitch." I muttered.

I returned to my study. There was so much work to do, and so much to get ready for. When the female arrives a culmination of generations of study will finally pay off and science will have the most major break through yet.

* * *

Tony P.O.V

I played the violin Stark had brought me.

Stark was a good man, I am glad he is the new pack leader. He is honorable and would look after everyone.

I healed the violin and played the music. The guards didn't complain they liked my music. They kept me in a windowless room. They weren't afraid I would escape; it would be suicide if I tried.

The guards did not speak to me. There was nothing to say. They knew what I was, they knew what would happen. I wasn't going to complain; at least they weren't making gay jokes like the last pair.

I thought of Seth and the music turned sorrowful. My serenade of a lost love. A love that was forbidden and punishable by death, they should write a book. There was a knock on the door. One of the guards opened it and my mom came through. The guards left giving us privacy. Pointless seeing how they would hear everything but at least they wouldn't remind us of their presence.

"Oh my baby." she said wrapping me in a hug.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Oh Tony you have to not be gay, there going to kill you!"

"Mom I can't not be gay, I have tried you know that." I said.

"Tony if you don't try then they will kill you!" she said grabbing my hands. "I can't stop them please try."

I closed my eyes and breathed in. "No, I won't even try."

"Why not?" she gasped.

"Because for a month….I was happy. No one picked on me because I was the weakest; no one tried to fight me because I am submissive. And no one cared I was gay. I thought they would tern on me and you now what? They didn't care." I smiled. "I lived my whole life in fear, hiding who I am. But in La Push it wasn't about pack hierarchy or living strictly by the rules. You could be who you are and make your own choices and in one month I was happier there then I ever was here."

"Oh Tony," mom said tears running down her face. "I should have taken you from this place a long time ago, I am so sorry baby." she hugged me. "But they would have hunted us down and taken you from me, they have done that before."

"I know. But mom the Quileute's are coming to the trial, if they kick me out I can live in La Push."

"If your moving so am I, your still a minor and someone needs to take care of you." She ran her hand through my hair fixing it.

"Mom, there is something you need to know…dad imprinted," I said. Mom was the closest thing dad ever had to a successful love life. They were still on good terms and even went out once in a while.

"Oh," she said sadly. "Well I am happy for him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you," I said.

"No, I am glad. I think it is for the best. We love each other in our own way. What we had was explosive and powerful and you were the result. I will always love Sid and I know he will love me in a way. But what we had was also brief, the kind of romance that keeps you nice and warm for a while before it cools. Our love ran it's course and I wouldn't change it. I never married because Sid never did and I would have been more then happy to have wed him. But now he has found the love he deserves and I can move on now."

I hugged my mom to make her feel better. "Dad didn't want to tell you, he didn't want to hurt you."

"Sid is a good man; he passed it on to you. Now tell me about this young man you met in La Push, and play your violin. I have missed your music."

She sat down next to me and I began to play. My tunes were more light hearted now. I told her about Seth and the others, but mostly Seth. His face, his laugh, his smell, his smile, his eyes, his hair…his cute butt.

My music became more lighter as I talked about Seth. Then for a moment it became sad and dark. I saw a tear in the corner of mom's eye. She knew. She knew I loved him but I would most likely never see him again. For a moment I had the same thought and my music reflected this. But I banished those thoughts. I would not have my last song be of sorrow or despair; my last moments with my mother would not be with tears.

I closed my eyes and remembered the first time I saw Seth, and the music became warm and light and I knew no fear.

**Fusedtwilight: What are the Makah's planning and will Leah fall victim to their plot? Next chapter the exorcism of Embry Call. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 10

**Fusedtwilight: Well first thank you animegirlkiki for betaing such a big ass chapter, now thanks to Kayla, erica3769, twilight lover 72396, leydyan22, mizDevine, chelley0207, icihappi, laughingchicklol, tashay789, ari11990, stillheartdeep, jada91. As you all know it has been longer then usual for me updating this story, my excuse is I wanted to give you a really long chapter and I have been doing a lot of brain storming. Like storks and wolves pups and tykes is taking on a life of it's own. I have come up with so many idea's that this story won't be ending anytime soon. I intended it to be shorter then storks and wolves but after my brain storm it may be even longer! So I hope you all enjoy the chap, tonight me and my famly are going to go see new moon! Can't wait to see it. And now on with the show!**

Leah P.O.V

We tied Embry down with chains and gave him a shot of the tranquilizers Carlisle gave us. They weren't strong enough to knock him out but they made Tessa so groggy she couldn't phase.

We were loading him into the car when his mother showed up. What the hell was she doing here?

"Embry!" she shouted running over to us.

"Ellen what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saving my son, is it true? Is he possessed?" she asked. Somebody had a big mouth.

"Yes but you see we-"

She stepped aside and went to Embry. Jake and Paul were trying to load him in.

"You…fucking…dogs…when….I…get out…I swear I will….kill you all," he slurred.

"Oh God it's true! Don't worry baby mother will save you!" She pulled out a rosary and put it around his neck. She then pulled out a flash and began to splash him with water. She opened a bible and began to read. Was she trying to do her own exorcism?

"Idiot…I'm…not…a…demon."

"Silence hell spawn!" she closed the book and brought it down on his head. Embry fell face first into the ground. "The power of Christ compels you!" She said getting ready to wallop him again.

"Ellen stop!" I said grabbing her arms.

"Let me go I have to save him!"

"You're not saving him your just hitting him!"

"I have to get this demon out!"

"It's not a demon, it's a vampire back from the dead!" I said.

She looked at me. "A vampire? Since when do vampires posses someone?"

"We were surprised too, believe me." I said.

"So this won't work?" she asked waving her bible.

"No, that's just giving it a headache."

"Oh my, how are we going to get it out of him?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"We are taking him to Makah, they have a shaman there who can help." I said.

"I had heard stories when I lived there of exorcisms in the past but I never believed any of it," she said.

"Listen we will be taking him to Makah and we will get this thing out of him I promise," I said taking her hands in mine.

"Please let me go with you Leah, he needs me, I can't just stay here knowing he needs me please Leah, he's all I have." she begged.

As I mother I understood where she was coming from. If our roles were reversed I would want to be there for Sarah if she was in trouble. It doesn't matter how old our children were, a mother will always be there for her children.

But we were going into murky waters up in Makah. If things were going to go down I did not want Ellen in the thick of it. She was just a human after all and if the Makah's tried to pull something then she would not be able to defend herself. But if I hinted that we could face trouble in Makah she would definitely want to come.

"Your not telling me something." she accused.

"What? No!" I said.

"Leah Clearwater, don't think you can keep secrets from me, Embry tried that and I always knew when he was lying to me."

"Look everything is fine, there is absolutely nothing wrong, we will go there do the exorcism and we'll be back with absolutely no complications."

She stared at me with a long hard look. "My bullshit meter is going through the roof."

"Fuck," I never was good at lying. I usually wore my emotions on my sleeve; I never cared for hiding my feelings from people, now I was wishing I had practiced that a little.

"Look Leah Billy will tell me everything any way."

"Billy?"

"Yeah, Billy was the one who told me Embry was possessed."

I glared at Billy. He shrugged his shoulders. "She has a right to know."

"The fact you have the hots for her helps to I'm sure." I said dryly.

He blushed and looked away. Lately he and Ellen had been getting closer. She would visit him and cook and clean the house for him. Rachel had moved in with Paul and since Jake spent all his time with Nessie poor Billy was really lonely. But Ellen had been visiting him and helping to keep him company. Billy was an old man. It was good they were there for each other. Except for when he was spilling secrets.

"Leah please he's my only child, I need to know if he will be safe." she begged.

Shit. Why did she have to pull the 'only son' card? I cursed Billy and his loose lips. I sighed and began to tell her we might have a situation with the Makah pack. I didn't tell her everything, just enough to know that we might have some complications.

"Then why are you taking him there?" she asked.

"Because they are the only ones who can get the vampire out of him." I said.

"I should still go."

"Ellen if things go bad then you cannot be there, you are just a human. They are born wolves, they are stronger, faster and meaner than us. The last thing we need is for you to be a liability and slow us down." I hated to be harsh but the truth is a harsh thing. If it was the only way to get her to stay in La Pus then I would do it. I am a bitch after all.

She lowered her head in defeat. She wrapped her arms around me in a fierce hug. "Please, bring my son back to me, he's all I have."

I hugged her back. "I promise I will."

* * *

Chris P.O.V

We went over plans and scenarios.

We were going over what the Makah's could possibly want Leah so bad for and what we would do if things went sour.

"I think we should have some of the wolves go half way there. Then if the Makah's try anything you phase and run to meet up with us and we can escort you home," Sam said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said.

"What about Tony?" Seth said.

"We will attend the trial, I'm hoping they will just banish him and he can come to La Push." I said.

"What if they decide to kill him? We can't just let them do that."

"No, we won't." I said coldly.

"You and your family are more than welcome to join our tribe Chris." Billy said.

"Thank you," I said bowing to him. "I know my tribe has caused a lot of trouble for you, I appreciate you giving us a chance."

"I still can't believe we are leaving Makah." Stephan said.

"It's the only way we can get out freedom," Kouga said.

"I'm glad, I always dreamed of running away from that hell hole." William said

.

"I'm just glad I won't be forced to be told who to breed with." Richard said.

"Like you ever had a problem breeding." Evert said.

"I still think I should send more of my wolves with you." Sam said.

"Sam no offense but I don't think it would matter if you sent more of your wolves, they would be decimated." Dad said.

Sam sent him a scathing look. "Just because your _pure blood"-_he sneered at pure blood-"I don't think you're that much better than us."

"I think the pup needs a demonstration," Brian said. "Ma'am would you kindly strike that boulder over there." he said to Bella.

Bella nodded confused. She went up to a boulder that had moss covered on it. She brought up her hand and in a motion almost too quick for me to see slashed at the boulder. Her fingers cut through it like hot knives through butter leaving a perfect cut in the rock.

"Now Richard." Brian said.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Richard said.

"Now!" Brian growled.

Richard sighed and went up to the boulder and just like Bella he slashed at the boulder below her cut. He wasn't as quick or as elegant. Where Bella made it look effortless and easy you could tell Richard had to put some focus into it. The cut wasn't as good as Bella's. Bella's cut looked like someone used a knife. But Richards cut was jagged and bits and pieces had torn on the edges as well as cracks.

Richard looked at his nails and frowned. "Broke a nail."

"Pussy." Tony mocked.

"At least I get laid." Richard said with a smile.

"Now would one of you care to try," Brian said to the Quileute wolves.

"Please I can do that," Paul said.

He walked up confidently to the boulder. He brought up his hand palm extended and brought it down onto the boulder. A loud crunching sound was heard. To his benefit he cracked the boulder, but in the process he broke his fingers

"FUCK!" he screamed holding his hand.

"Generations of select breeding have allowed us to tap into more of our wolf power even in human form, we are faster, more durable, and stronger and more wolf like then you." Sid said.

"Power doesn't matter if you don't know how to use it," Leah said.

Dad bowed to her. "To true, but since we were young we have all been raised to fight. We have a dojo in Makah where we teach our children how to fight."

"What kind of fighting?" Jared asked.

"Mixed martial arts." I said.

"Like the movie never back down?" Seth asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Did any of you ever have a normal childhood?" Sam asked.

"We were born as wolves, we were never normal." I said.

"Great so were outnumbered and out gunned," Brady said.

"This may not end with a fight." Sid said.

"Us and Tony leaving Makah to join La Push? No way are they going to go for that," Kouga said.

"We'll have to wait and see, first we need to get the exorcism done, then we can worry about the trial then we can get the hell out of there," Leah said.

"I should warn you Bella don't expect a warm welcome, we are less tolerant of vampires then the Quileute's." I said.

She shrugged. "I have no expectations; as long as they don't try to bite me we'll be fine."

"Don't joke like that!" Edward growled.

"Well let's go, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get Tony." I said.

"Hold on, we better give Embry another shot before we go." Jake said.

Sam came over to me and handed me Sarah. We had finally got her into her human form and she was really fussy. Being possessed by a vampire will do that. "Look after her; I need to talk to Leah."

"Sure." I said.

I took her and cradled her in my arms. She shook her arms around and whined at leaving her father's arms.

"Shh, it's okay." I tapped into some of my power. I wasn't as good at the partial shifting like my cousins. But I was good enough that in tapping into my power I was able to use it to calm Sarah.

To let her feel the power of another wolf. To let her feel warmth and comfort.

I had been trying to teach her parents (all three of them) how to do this but they were not born pure wolves. Their control over the wolf was not as refined or precise as ours. It would take many years for them to get it right. If they had been born wolves it would take less time.

Sarah calmed down and smiled at me. "There we go," I cooed. She laughed a baby's laugh, pure and innocent.

It was strange to think I used to have designs for her mother. When you become Pack leader you are expected to make lots of young wolves. I had managed to avoid that but the elders had begun to press the issue. All I wanted was to find the right one and have my own family. But in Makah wolves only marry after they give the tribe children or they imprint. Only then can we choose our own life mates.

I had hoped that Leah would fall in love with me so I could accomplish my goal. Pack leaders were expected to mate with a female for life, even if you imprint on a human you had to stay with a female wolf. I had hoped Leah would be that one.

I didn't love her. I was interested in her. She was beautiful, strong, definitely an alpha in her own right. It was only natural for my instincts to take an interest in her. I had hoped to form a relationship with her and have our own children.

But then she made it clear she was taken. I am man enough to know when to give up. I was not going to force her into something she did not want. I do admit to being disappointed. As I spent time with Leah I realized what a woman she is. Smart, tough, beautiful. I would have enjoyed making a family with her.

But then I saw Sarah not even a minute after she was born and I knew who my soul mate was. In Makah we didn't call it imprinting, we just called it finding one's soul mate. I felt nothing romantic for her. All I felt was an over whelming desire to protect her and to make her happy and I was happy for that.

All my life I spent focusing all my energy on trying to be a good wolf, a good son, a good leader. Now I have something else to focus on. Protecting Sarah. I already know who her enemies are. The tribe I once called family. I know they are planning something, they have been for years. I will not let them use her, I will not let them try to take advantage of her, and I will not let them take her humanity.

Like Mark and Davis. The fact they used the requiem on my friends made my blood boil. My friends were lost to me. They had been like blood brothers to me; they were to me what Quil and Embry were to Jake. I would trust my own life to them once, but now…..now they might as well be dead.

Of all the dark secrets of my tribe the Requiem of Wolves was the most terrifying of all. The mere mention of it invokes fear. What had Mark and Davis done to deserve it? Were they really trying that hard to start an uprising?

I had a great influence in the pack. Before I would say I was certain it would help sway the vote in Tony's favor. But now if they had used the Requiem on Mark and Davis I am not so certain. My old pack may fear the song being used on them if they show any support for me.

Was that the real reason they did it? Did they fear the loyalty Mark and Davis had for me so much that they stripped them of their humanity? Was all of this planned for something? Something more than just breeding more wolves? I feel like I am a cog in a machine. A cog designed to help a greater machine roll.

The elders are planning something, something big. But I fear that this time their scheming and manipulating will ruin us all.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

I asked Leah if she would talk to me. She looked hesitant; she probably thought I was going to make things difficult for her.

I took her aside from the others so we could get some privacy. "Leah all I want to say is….be careful."

"Gee Sam here I was planning on going in there and kicking some ass but yeah careful sure I can do that." she grinned.

"I am serious Lee, I have a bad feeling about all of this. I know you want to be there for Embry, I would rather go instead of you."

"He's my fiancé." she said.

"He's my brother, I know we haven't really gotten any closer, but I still don't want anything to happen to him Leah…but I don't want anything to happen to you more."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Leah sighed and crossed her arms. "Thanks for making me feel awkward," she said.

"Leah…I hurt you, I know, I hurt you more than can be described. But a part of me still loves you Lee-Lee."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"A part of me still remembers the times we spent together, still remembers the night when I took you to the cliffs to watch the moon and starry sky, and still remembers the night we first made love, still remembers the thought of wanting you so bad."

"Will you shut the fuck up!" she hissed. "Honestly how many times did you and everyone bitch at me to let go and move on? How many times did you get mad at me for thinking of us when we were in wolf form? Now you go and say shit like that? Do you get your rocks off making me remember us?"

"No Leah it's just…I love Emily, I will marry her and have a family with her. But I still love you to. Some of the love I had for you still exists in me. I want you to be a part of my life still Leah. I am happy you had Sarah, now we can be together in a way."

"Oh that's real fucked up Sam! Does Emily know this? Does she know you still have Leah on the brain?" Leah asked angrily.

"Of course she knows Leah, she has always known." I said.

"So what are you trying to say? You want me to what dump Embry and form a ménage à trois with you and Emily?" she asked disgusted.

"That's not what I'm saying stop putting words in my mouth!" I said angrily.

"Well what the fuck I'm going to a tribe full of crazy psycho's for an exorcism who want me for a breeding machine and now you decide to lay this shit on me?!"

I growled and ran my hand through my hair. "Leah, what I'm trying to say is. I do love you but like a sister."

"Ew."

"Damn it Leah! I just don't want you to get hurt, the thought of those Makah's laying a single finger on you makes me want to round up all the wolves and kill them all!"

It was messed up I know. All the pain and heart ache I have put her through and here I am acting like I am still her lover. We were once lovers but that would never happen again. We would never kiss, never cuddle, never make love but here I am possessive of her when I no longer have the right.

But I and Leah have a unique bond. Had I never met Emily I would have married her and had a family with her? I had always been attracted to her, even when we were children. And as we grew older I grew more attracted to her.

We were opposites. I was Mr. Boy scout never break the rules Sam Uley. She was the rebellious Leah Clearwater. We should have loathed each other by principle. Where I preferred order and control she wanted chaos and freedom.

She may have been wild but she was fair. When we were kids she would get into fights with other kids for making fun of me for not having a father. As would play together as kids but as we got older we drifted apart. Then sometime in high school when I began to notice girls only one stood out in my mind.

I began to get back in touch with Leah slowly beginning to court her. I knew her dad Harry and asked his permission before I tried anything serious, he gave his blessing. I tried many times to gain her attention. But she never seemed interested. I then realized I needed to be more her type. A bad boy. So I changed my attire. I wore more black and leather. I changed my attitude to be more aloof and aggressive. I even got a motorcycle.

That got her attention all right. A few nights later I took her out on a date to the cliffs to watch the moon and that's where it all began. We fell hard for each other. It was consuming, burning, explosive. That is not to say there weren't bumps. I may have acted like a big and bad but I was still a rule boy. She laughed at rules and broke them like glass.

It always irritated me how she could be so reckless and never worry about the consequences of her actions. Another issue was when it came to sex. It always disturbed me how she enjoyed rough sex. There were things she enjoyed that went beyond exotic. Between us sex was more like a battle. She liked it when I left bruises on her. She said they were a sign of great sex. She also liked it when I really got rough with her.

How she enjoyed violence so much in the bed I never could figure out, I enjoyed it a little rough but not all the time. It was rare for Leah to practice gentle sex. It was like she was consumed by her passion. Driven to new heights of ecstasy. I scared me in a way.

I saw a dark side to Leah I did not know existed before. But then I imprinted on Emily and I had to leave her. I regretted how it all went down. I still missed her from time to time. But I did not love her, at least not how I used to. After what happened to Emily I did not want to put her into any risk. I also had a duty to keep the secret of the tribe and could not tell her the truth.

But then she phased and it killed her father. She learned the truth and the dark side I saw in my Lee-Lee grew and festered. She became spiteful, hateful and she thrived on the misery of others. She also grew bloodthirsty loving to fight any one of us.

I did my best to console her, to help her through her dark time. But she pushed me away. When my attempts as a friend and former lover failed I had to be her Alpha. I had to feel her pain every time I gave her an order and tried to be as professional with her as possible.

It was a twisted, the whole situation. I tried to explain it to her, I tried to tell her. But my words only brought her more misery. So I decided to just treat her as another wolf. But even that brought her pain. Weather I treated her as my Leah or as a pack sister every action caused her pain.

I was surprised when she met with Emily and agreed to be the bride's maid. A part of me was suspicious. But I saw her mind and saw she wanted to try and move one. It pained me to see her, she was so alone. Most of it was her fault; she alienated herself from the others.

Then she left and joined Jake. A part of me felt betrayed and hurt. I wanted her back so I knew she would be safe, I wanted her in my pack. The thought of having to fight her was unbearable.

I had hoped once everything had settled down she would come back. But she didn't. It was selfish I know. I have no right to think such thoughts. But this wolf thing has torn us apart and at the same time brought us together at the same time. Would I leave Emily for her? No, I love Emily with all my soul. But Leah has a place in my heart as well; she is the mother of my daughter. We have fought together and been inside each other's minds. Whether we liked it or not there was a link between us. We both had a place in each other's hearts.

"Would you really kill them all if they hurt me?" she asked softly.

"Of course, I'm not just saying that because of Sarah. We have a bond Leah, I think we always will. I swear if anyone ever hurt you I would hunt them to the ends of the earth." I said.

"Funny. Me too," she said. We stood there for a few minutes not saying anything. "We have a real fucked up relationship." she finally said.

"I know," I sighed. "Be careful Leah; don't trust them for a second."

"Don't worry, I won't be alone," she said. "Take care of Sarah while I'm gone, I have no idea how long this will take." she said.

She turned and left. I watched as she headed for the cars and I hoped I would see her again.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

We had to hurry up and leave, a fog was starting to roll in and the last thing we needed to do was crash in the way there.

We had to take two vehicles, a car and a van. I was going to travel in the van with Embry. Even if he was possessed and saying things that would make Linda Blair blush I was going to stay by his side.

We were saying our good byes' and see you laters'. Jake was saying good bye to Nessie, she wanted to come with but obviously we said no. The Makahs were a bunch of science freaks; we are keeping them as far away from her as possible.

The last thing we need was for them to get some fucked up idea to make half-leech half fur ball babies. Edward glared at me. _"Oh take a chill pill sir Emo I was just kidding."_

"You know Emmett still uses that against me, it's always sir Emo this and sir Emo that, what did I ever do to warrant such treatment from you Leah?" he asked grumpily.

"Nothing personal, but if it walks like and emo and talks like an emo it's an emo." I said.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "This girl cracks me up!"

"She calls you the loveable retard Emmett." Edward said.

Emmett stopped laughing and glared at me. "Not funny." he said.

"No, but true."

This time Edward was laughing at Emmett. Emmett crossed his arms and pouted like a kid. He can dish it out but he can't take it.

"What about Quil?" Sid asked.

"Well, as soon as the tests come back we can prove he didn't do anything to Claire. As for her parents well that is a bit tricky. I hate to say it but this will follow him the rest of his life." Billy said.

"While you are gone we'll get him out, we'll worry about her parents afterwards," Sam said.

I tried not to look him in the face. Fucking Sam, I'm getting ready to fight for the love of my life and he drops that shit on me. Figures. I hated what he did; it was like he was saying good bye in a way. Like he was expecting something bad to happen.

Okay so something bad was probably going to happen. What other choice did I have? I can't let him go to Makah. I can't leave him. He stuck by me for all those months I was pregnant. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and have children of our own. I have never backed down from a threat. Even if it is a bunch of crazy wolves who want to use me as a walking incubator.

Embry…or Tessa I should say now was drugged up to his…her? Fuck it. Her eyeballs. And we had her wrapped tightly in chains. Normally this would be no problem for us even in human form but give us enough drugs to send a T-Rex to dream land it would make us as weak as a baby.

"We'll keep in touch in case something goes wrong." Mom said.

"And when you get there call us and we'll go half way there in case you need us," Sam said.

I went over to Chris and took Sarah from him. I kissed her on the head and hugged her. This was going to suck. I haven't been separated from her since I gave birth to her. I was going to be a nervous wreck. I handed her to Sam. "If she is missing so much as a hair I will castrate you." I said.

Sam smiled. "Just come back with Embry, Lee, bring back our brother."

I knew he was referring to the pack. Both packs still considered each other like kin. Go through a bunch of angst and kill some monsters can forge strong ties.

I got in the back of the van. Embry/Tessa sat between me and mom. Jake was driving his Rabbit and some of the Makah's rode with him. Sid drove the van; Chris rode with us as did Kouga.

Kouga wanted to be here in case the ghost somehow escaped. Bella sat between Chris and Kouga. I was going to ask someone to roll down window but I didn't want to be rude…huh I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks.

* * *

Billy P.O.V

After Jake and the others left I took Ellen to her friend's house. She was too nerve wrecked about Embry, she didn't want to be alone.

I drove her to her friends. The fog had thickened in the last hour and I wanted to make sure she would be okay. Whoever it was that invented cars that you could use the wheel to control the speed was a genius. I was so happy to learn they had things like this. It was bad enough I had to wheel myself around. The problem with living in La Push is I lived practically next door to everyone, driving would be pointless.

Wheeling was a double edged sword. Going uphill was a bitch; going downhill was the best part.

"Thank you again for this Billy." Ellen said.

"No problem El," I smiled.

"You have always been there to help me, you were so warm and welcoming when I moved here."

I cursed Joshua yet again. The lazy bastard had hurt her bad. He took advantage of her when she was young. Knocked her up and when the poor thing came to La Push and learned the truth she was devastated. When Joshua learned the truth he left never to be heard from again. Good riddance in my opinion.

Sarah my wife had known Ellen. They had met a few times when Sarah went to Makah. She came to Sarah begging for help. She could not go back to Makah and face the shame. She wanted to raise her child here in La Push.

We took her in and she lived with us for a while. We got her a good steady job and helped her through the pregnancy. I was even there when Embry was born. After a few month's she moved into her own place. She visited every so often brining Embry with her. Him and Jake were play mates.

Ellen wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just so worried about him Billy."

"It's okay, he'll be fine." I said patting her shoulder.

"I owe you so much Billy, if you and Sarah hadn't taken me in I would have had to go back to Makah, thank God that didn't happen." she said.

"Did you ever suspect something was different in your tribe?" I asked.

"Well yes but I didn't think it had to do with werewolves. I mean there were people who were…different. They were like Jake and the others tall, strong, you know. But you know how people assumed that Sam was running a cult? Well we assumed the same thing. There was always a certain crowd in Makah. They kept to themselves and never got in trouble but there was just something you knew was up with them. The way the talked, moved, even looked. We called them the great family."

"Why?"

"Well if you checked the family trees you would find they all were related by blood or marriage, you always knew who was a member of the great family. They were always tall and dangerous. Plus they always traveled in well….packs. You always thought there was something wolfish about them, guess now we know why." she smiled.

"Yeah, generations if selective breeding will do that." I grinned.

"I just thank God I stayed in La Push. Can you imagine what would have happened if he phased in Makah? God I can't imagine them using him like that."

"Embry's a good boy Ellen, you did a great job raising him," I said.

"You helped too Billy, you were always like a father to him. You always took him camping, fishing, you helped pick him up from school you helped talk to him about…the birds and the bee's. I really appreciate you being there for him. I don't know what I was thinking when I came here for Joshua, he would have ruined my boy."

"I always thought of him as a second son. Me and Sarah wanted to have one more before she died." I said sadly thinking of my beloved wife.

"You did a good job to Billy; Jake is a fine young man. Sure he has a few…quarks now, but he is on the right path, he is wiser and stronger then he was before."

"I know, but I know I'm living on borrowed time. Sooner or later the Cullens will have to leave, and Jake will too, he will have to follow his imprint." I said sadly.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, but know Jake has found peace and harmony he never had before, you can be sure now he has found true happiness."

"I know but I worry who will take my place when I die?" I said. "My family has birthed many great chiefs. With Jake gone who will take over now?"

"Well…I mean…when his imprint gets older maybe they can…you know," she said carefully.

I flinched at the thought, I had nothing against the Cullens, but the thought of having vampire grandbabies made my stomach clench. We have been enemies with the cold ones for eons. A few months of friendship can't just change all that.

"Who's to say they can even have children, who knows what would happen if Jake conceived a child. There could be all kinds of complications."

"What about Rebecca? Her and her husband had some children did they not?"

"Rebecca has forgotten us, who she is and where she comes from. The pain of Sarah's loss drove her away from us. I doubt she has taught her children anything Quileute."

"Well Rachel and Paul."

"It's funny, I finally get my one daughter back but I lose a son." I smiled grimly.

"Oh Billy, I'm sorry here I am trying to cheer you up and I am only making it worse," she sighed.

"Not you, it's me. The time of chiefs is over Ellen, things have changed. The modern world has no room for the old ways. I will be the last chief of my people. I do have hope for the future. I look at the wolves and see the future and I am content knowing I leave the tribe to them to protect. This how it has always been. The old raise the young. The young do their best to preserve our memory but they bring new things, new ideas into this life as we did before with our parents. The new becomes old and slowly times away."

We said nothing for a few seconds, I was about ready to pull over, and this fog was nasty. "You are many things Billy Black, but old isn't one of them," Ellen said.

"Thanks Ellen," I said turning to look at her. I made a grave mistake you see, I took my eyes of the road.

"BILLY WATCH OUT!" Ellen screamed looking at the road.

I shot my head forward and shouted. Someone was out in the middle of the road. I could not see who it was but I knew they picked the wrong night for a stroll. I swerved and hit the brakes. We missed him by an inch. I knew it was him because I came so close to hitting him that as he passed my window I got a good look at him. His skin was dark like mine, his hair black as a Raven's feather and his eyes were bright yellow. They seemed to glow.

The truck went off the road and into the woods. The truck skidded as it hit the dirt. My last thoughts before we hit the tree was of Sarah. She died in a car accident too. Here I was talking of old things dying, ironic no?

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

I watched at the truck missed me and hit the tree.

The metal made a loud crunching sound as it hit the bark. Steam rose from the front and the horn was blaring. The driver must be leaning on the wheel.

The mist clung to my naked body, water and perspiration was thick on my lips. I licked them and watched the truck for a second, waiting to see if anyone would come out. I smelled blood and my beast knew that they were injured, that they were easy prey…well easier now.

I had to fight the urge to go and finish them off. I would not reveal myself because the driver was too stupid to not pay attention. If I killed them the wolves would get involved. I was not ready to reveal myself yet. I had a plan and I must follow through with it.

Still I was excited. If he had hit me I would have survived. It would have been like being hit by air. It's a good thing that didn't happen. I would have gone berserk and killed them for sure and risked exposure.

A few minutes in Washington and I was almost being hit by a truck. "I'm liking this place already," I said to myself.

I walked away from the truck. Fighting the beast to go back and finish them both off. It was a good thing I already ate.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

I felt groggy, the world was so fuzzy. I felt someone petting my hair. I open my eye lids which felt so heavy now. I could barely make out Leah's image, but I knew it was her; I could never mistake her scent.

When I saw her a streak of hate and revulsion shot through me. It wasn't mine, it was hers. I was able to hear her, she had sent to much time in me, my plan had worked it seemed. She had never been in a body for this long. I was slowly waking up. I could hear from her that she was still in control though but they had drugged us and bound us in chains.

"Leeeaaahhh," I slurred.

"Did she just say my name?"

"He, he is beginning to wake up, he may regain some motor function." a voice said.

"You're positive?"

"I sense his energy, his and hers are starting to become synchronized."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the longer it is in him the harder it will be to pull out. But right now he has regained his senses."

"So he understands me?"

"Yes."

It was hard to think. Weather it was the drugs or Tessa pressing on my mind like a ton of bricks I didn't know. Leah caressed my cheek.

"It's okay baby, were going to Makah now, we'll pull her out."

I looked at her and gave her a big goofy smile. "Llleeahh yyoyouu soooooo prrrrriiiititittty."

She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You are so high right now."

"Nnoo hhiiiigghreer then yooou."

"**I think I may vomit." A voice sneered.**

"Lleeeah, a vooice in meh head."

"I know, we'll get her out, and send her to hell I promise," she said.

"**Not if I kill you first bitch!"**

"Shup up! Leeb Leeela alone!"

"Who is he talking to?" a voice asked.

"I think the vampire."

"Creepy."

"How much longer before we get to Makah?" someone asked.

"Another hour and a half, longer if the fog doesn't let up."

Leah began to pat my head and I leaned into it. It made me feel better. "Go to sleep Embry it will all be over soon." she said.

"Lob you." I whispered.

"Love you too."

I felt something wet hit my face. It smelled salty like a tear…it was a tear.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

We ran back home.

Our cloths were slightly wet from the thick fog that had rolled in. The sooner we got out of La Push the better. I hated being surrounded by so many wolves and not being able to see them in my visions. Jake and his pack I could be around. But Sam and his still made me uncomfortable. Sam may have stood with us against the Volturi but he still hated us. Even though we helped save his daughter hate like that does not just disappear. And hate can make a man do crazy things.

Something was off about this fog though. I had a forbearing feeling. I noticed when my powers were blocked by Nessie or the wolves I was still able to get feelings. That's how I knew Leah was going to get involved in some serious shit when she was pregnant. I didn't see any visions, I just had a feeling she was going to be in the eye of a hurricane...and I was right.

Now in this fog something in my gut was warning me. But warning me of what? I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I used all my focus and will power to try and get something to come through. I was so lost in my thinking I didn't dodge the tree in time. I crashed into it and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Alice?!" Jasper came running over to me. The others followed.

"Did you have a vision?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Edward said.

"What was it?" Jasper asked.

"I have….a feeling," I said.

"A feeling?"

"Yes. Even though my powers aren't working now I still get these gut feelings you know?"

"What's your gut telling you now?" Rose asked.

"Danger," I said grimly. "Something dangerous has come here."

"To Forks? To La Push?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know."

"Is it the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure, I think we need to be prepared for trouble," I said.

"Could it be the Makah's? They are blind spots and with Leah and the others going to Neah Bay," Jasper suggested.

"I'm afraid not Jasper, this is close to home." I looked around the fog and rubbed my shoulders. I wasn't cold; I haven't been cold since I was human. This was a chill of the mind. That crawl tingling feeling you get when you feel like someone is watching you. I heard no one close by, Edwards's power worked further then his hearing, but if he heard someone he would have told us.

"Daddy I'm scared," Nessie said. "I miss mommy."

Edward kissed her head. "Me too, me too."

I looked up into the sky, only seeing more fog. _"Hurry and come back Jake, I fear we may be needing you soon."_

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

I smiled savagely as I watched the vampire clan.

They could not see me of course, we were many miles apart from one another. Had we been too close we might not be able to resist attacking each other on instinct.

The little vampire had a useful power so similar to mine. But she needed an understanding of a beings nature. Her power was of causality and probability, but for it to work she needed an understanding of a being's nature. She had been a human so she saw humans. She became a vampire so she can see humans and vampires. But she will never be a half-breed or a shifter so they can never be in her visions.

But I see it is possible for that to change, the key to bringing the wolves into her vision is closer then she thinks. I know this because my power is similar to hers. But I do not need to be something to see something; my power is the seed and the rot.

I see the seed, the beginning of an action and the rot, the consequence. My power is an ancient one. One of the few surviving powers passed down to me from my ancestors. All things, fall into my sight but this power is a double edged sword. It allows me to see many millennia into the future, to see the infinite possibilities, the endless what ifs?

It has driven many insane with its myriad possibilities. It is true when they say the future is not written in stone. The future changes so often those by the time I have blinked a thousand possibilities die and a billion more are born.

It has allowed me a clarity of thought and wisdom my kind normally lacks. But it is painful to bear. All the future possibilities scrap along my mind like red hot daggers. So ready to be planted, full of a desire to grow and flourish and from the rot will come more seeds to bloom or die.

Even the seeds that did not flourish and take root bear more seeds. I see it all, the what could be and the what might be as well as the what must be. For every single action I see the consequence. It is a daunting power. To be trapped by destiny, to see the strings that attach you to the game of life.

I could escape it, but I am bound by fate as well. To try to escape my place in the story would invite disaster. For now my days of destruction are over. For now I will create. The Cullen's will play a role as will the wolves. Like all of us myself included they will be pawns in a grander scheme.

I often envy them all. Ignorance is bliss and although they stumble through life like a blind man they at least do not see every consequence of every action.

They do not see the futility of it all.

But even the reader has choices to make; even the reader has seeds to plant, until it rots away, in the consequence of action.

I see my seeds bearing fruit. I see it ending in either success or failure and until I make a move, until the others use the rot to plant the new seeds there will be no success or failure. Oh well a little prodding will do nicely.

* * *

Tristan P.O.V

I sat in Merck's house. It was one of the oldest houses on the reservation, so old the wood would creek when the wind blew, how he slept through this I never knew. He did not have electricity; he was not a fan of technology.

His house was lit with candles. There were only two other rooms, the bedroom and the bathroom. Even Merck could appreciate indoor plumbing but drew the line at technology. I sat on the rug as Merck crushed the wolf's bane in his bowl and mixed it with a few other herbs.

One of the things I liked about his house besides the retro look was the smell. It always had a floral smell that pleased the nose. It was also warm thanks to the fire place by the wall. It was a home you could retire in, to live the rest of your days in peace and quiet.

"Why are you mixing the other herbs in?" I asked.

"They will hide the smell and taste of it. They will also help lessen the harmful effects it will have on the she-wolf. It won't hurt her at all; simply put her into a deep sleep."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Two days."

"Just in time for Halloween." I smiled.

"I do not think we should do this Tristan, the past is dead, leave it be." he said pouring the liquid in a flask.

"We've gone over this Merck. It's too late to turn back now." I said.

"It's never too late to stop Tristan. I fear we may be in over our heads this time."

"We do what we must for the tribe my friend, if we are to survive we need to look to the past."

Merck grunted and handed me the flask. "Once I get her to drink this she will fall into a coma. I will say she is having a reaction to the ritual of some kind, and then you and the others take her to the hospital. But make sure Kouga stays out of the hospital, his power could let him know what's in the basement."

"If she goes into the hospital then it might be difficult keeping the wolves out, they will want to protect her."

"We will do the trial first, how much more time will you need to get ready?"

"A few hours, I need to inspect the boy first before I can decide which ritual to use," he said sipping some of his tea.

"Can't you just use any old ritual?" I asked.

"No, spirits are tricky things. There are various risks and energy required for each spirit. I have never done a vampire one, I need to see how dangerous it is before I can select a ritual," he said.

"Very well, how goes the alignment?"

"It goes according to schedule, it will fully form next year and we can open the nexus. We have to find the damn thing first, if we miss it even by a second we will have to wait another millennia before it can be attempted."

"You leave it to us to find it," I said.

"And you leave it to me to open it up. But remember Tristan you seek to awaken powers old as the earth itself. Be sure you are certain you want to do this because we may have the power to open it, but we won't have the power to banish it."

"I have done many terrible things Merck, you know this. It keeps me awake at night thinking of the ones I have hurt to get us here. But if I were to stop now all those lives lost will have been in vain. What will the point of all that loss have been if we stop now?" I looked at him showing him the resolve in my eyes. "We will do this; we have paid in blood, sweat and tears. Now the time has come to collect. Only a few more steps and a new age will dawn."

"Very well, but know there will be forces of this world and the next who will try to stop us. What we do will affect both worlds, and the sprits don't take it too kindly to mortals causing a ruckus in their dominion."

"Which is why we must act quickly," I said getting up. "The Quileute's will be here soon."

Just a few more things to take care of and we will reclaim what is ours.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

After what seemed like forever we arrived in Makah. I had grilled Chris and the others about the elders and all the big wig of their pack. There is an old saying 'When in Rome act like Romans.' I wasn't planning on turning into a Makah wolf but I would use their system against them if I could.

We got out of the cars to be greeted by the wolves. A man stood at the center. He looked like he was just a little older then Chris, but I remembered Nicolas was mid life looking and was over two hundred. For all I knew he could be much older than Chris. He was tall and slim with a runners build. He had a small goatee growing and his hair was a bit longer then what it should be. His hair was that shade of black that it has blue tints in it. He had a scruffy but handsome look.

"Hello Chris," he greeted.

"Stark, you are the pack leader now," Chris said. "I am glad, I was afraid they would put some chump in charge." He smiled.

"Hmph, please, I had to earn my place just like you did." Stark grinned.

"You all have to fight to be the alpha right?" I asked.

"You must be Leah." The smile vanished and he was looking very serious. His eyed me up and down, not sexually, just checking me out. "Last time I saw you, you were pregnant, and congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," I said.

"Yes, as the generations passed we became more and more wolf like. As you know our wolf instincts are much stronger than yours."

"Hard to believe." I said.

"Believe it; you think high school was hell try being one of us?" William said.

"I thought wolves were schooled secretly from the humans?" I asked.

"We are," Stark said. "It wouldn't do well for one of us to phase when the school bully tried to take out lunch money."

The wind blew and the Makah's sniffed the air, a scowl on their faces. Their eyes turned to Bella and there was nothing friendly in them.

"This must be….your friend," Stark said.

"Yes it is." I went to stand next to Bella. "Her name is Bella Cullen, her power is keeping the spirit in my fiancé, so unless you want a vengeful spirit running around your tribe I suggest you make sure she is kept safe."

Seth, Jake, Mom, Chris and Kouga stood close to us; the others stepped forward like good body guards. Nothing was said out loud but the message was clear. "You want them, come through us."

"So you Quileute's really are friendly with the vampires?" one of Starks wolves sneered. "I heard your Alpha imprinted on a half breed."

"Watch it, that's my daughter you are talking about," Bella hissed her eyes flashing dangerously. It always amazed me to see the meek Bella turn vicious. The only time you could get her this riled was when you dissed Nessie.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked the wolf.

"No."

I walked right up to him, Seth and mom tried to stop me but I shrugged them off. I got right up to the little pricks face, so close we almost kissed. "Then don't you dare sit here and judge us. We may be friendly with the vamps but we didn't steal your D.N.A, we didn't lie to you for all these generations, we didn't seduce young warriors who saved your ungrateful ass's, we don't tell our wolves who to fuck when and where, we don't kill our brothers because they like a little dick, and we do not strip them of their humanity when they speak out against our authority!" I looked him dead in the eye and growled. "So I would be careful at throwing stones at someone if I was you," I whispered.

He shrunk away from me. He closed his eyes and tilted his neck back. I don't know what made me do it but something in me made me place my lips gently on his throat. I gently bit into his throat hard enough to leave indents of my teeth. He shuddered and I let him go.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked confused.

Stark and all the Makahs laughed. Only us Quileute's and Bella weren't laughing. "Man Leah way to ruin a big scary show of dominance." Chris said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When he bared his throat to you he was saying he accepted you as being dominant to him, when you bit him you showed you accepted his show of submissive and agreed you are dominant to him," Bella said.

The Makahs were looking sharply at her. "How do you know that?…Bella." Stark asked.

"I researched wolves a lot when I was human, when I went to school in Phoenix we had a video that talked all about wolves and how they work."

"You remember that far back?" Jake asked.

"Not the whole thing, bits and pieces. Seeing Leah do that brought back a small memory is all." Bella shrugged.

"I never did that before," I said.

"Tell me does your pack fight a lot?" Stark asked.

"The other pack has ton of fights, and there was a bit of fighting before we split," Jake said.

"If you behaved more like our wolf brethren you may have avoided that. Mimicking wolves even in human form helps us reach harmony with our other self," Stark said. "If we have time I would like to break bread with you all and we could discuss it more but we should get your friend over to Merck's as soon as possible."

"What about Tony?" Seth asked.

"We will have the trial before the exorcism; Merck must examine him before he attempts it."

"Is he okay?" Sid asked.

Stark smiled. "As okay an omega can be in this situation. I gave him his violin to pass the time; his mother has been keeping him company."

Our Makah's relaxed a little. "Omega?" Seth asked confused.

"It's similar to the job a wolf has in a natural wolf pack. The Omega is basically the whipping boy for the pack." Chris said sounding angry.

"Since Tony was so submissive and basically the weakest in the pack he automatically got the job. If anyone ever needed to blow off steam they went after Tony," Kouga said icily.

"And you allowed this?" I asked Sid. "You allowed your son to get his ass kicked so others could vent!"

Sid looked to the ground. "I tried to toughen him up, his brothers made it clear he was not to be touched, but he was just to submissive to defend himself. He kept it from us, he didn't want us to fight for him. It's how it works."

"We did our best to make sure he stayed out of harm's way, but we couldn't protect him all the time," Tom said. "If he had been more aggressive or was stronger he wouldn't have been omega."

"It would have gone to one of the other submissive," Stephan said. "In our pack we fight our own fights, but if your opponent is someone stronger then you, then you get the protection of a strong wolf, someone your tormentor doesn't want to fight."

"And since he had Kouga, Chris and Tom offering him protection there were few who dared vent on him," Evert said.

"Whatever, look can we just go to your Shaman now? I would like my fiancé back," I said.

"Of course." Stark extended his hand. I looked at Chris and he nodded. I gave Stark my hand and he took it in his and laid a gentle kiss on it. "Had you been raised here you may have been pack leader." He looked at me and there was some heat in his gaze.

"I heard females could be Alpha's." I said.

"Yes, there have been many female pack leaders. Being a female pack leader gives you a few more privileges though," he said.

"What kind of privileges?" I asked.

"A male pack leader has to procreate with whoever the council tells them to so their sex life is restricted. But a female can have as many lovers as she wants, human or otherwise."

"You make it sound like she could sleep with the whole pack if she wanted," I laughed but it was nervous. Me? Nervous?

"Well if they were imprinted or married then no, we take marriage vows very seriously," Stark said. "But yes if a female wanted she could fuck the whole pack."

"……."

"We may have lots of faults Leah, but we do know how to treat our women." For a second there was a look of sadness in his eyes. That look a man gets when he is remembering a woman he loved but lost.

"Did you have a special someone?" I asked softly.

He began to rub his thumb over my knuckles. It took all my will power not to pull my hand away. The Makahs did this before. They did it with each other all the time, we were a little freaked out when they got touchy feely with us but they explained it was not sexual. Since they think more like wolves touch helps them get calm or comfortable. Stark wasn't trying to hit on me he was trying to show he liked me enough that he was touching me to help ease some inner pain.

In the Makah pack touch can be used for all sorts of things, but doesn't exactly mean sex. It's funny, a bunch of big bad wolves are a bunch of touchy feely boys. Tony tried to hold back on touching Seth. He loved Seth too much to for the touch not to be about love or sex. There were times when Seth touched him and he would lean into it or close his eyes and smile.

Seth just thought he was doing well at the touching thing, he never knew the guy he was touching was enjoying it more then he should have. Tony tried not to touch Seth too often; it was like a small torture for him. How Seth never realized Tony had a hard on for him I will never know. Seth may be the nice guy but his not too perceptive.

"You have heard of Topaz?"

I nodded. Topaz was Quil's great grandma. His grandma's mother. She had been a female wolf and the last female they had. Her daughter Susan had been able to see visions in her dreams. Susan wanted to escape Makah but she was too valuable to them. Then she met Old Quil and had a vision of them living happily ever after. If it wasn't for Topaz the Makahs would have killed Old Quil and the other Quileutes with him. One of them being my father.

Topaz wanted her daughter to be happy and knew she wouldn't be in Makah so she let her go. If she was the one Stark was in love with he must be older then he looks. According to Chris generations of select breeding allowed a wolf to look good even when they were eighty years old. No wrinkles and very little grey hair.

"Topaz and I were lovers once. She slept with a few other wolves but I was her favorite. We planned on having children but she imprinted on a human and had Susan with him."

"Imprinting can really suck ass." I said.

He smiled. "Nicely put. Now shall we go see Merck?" he said.

"Yes."

We followed Stark and his wolves. Some of them followed him up front, the others behind us. I tried to ignore the little voice in my head that was shouting "Prisoner walk." I noticed when I looked back a few of the Makah wolves were glaring at Bella. It wasn't us they were worried about, it was her. I could only imagine how having a vampire on their lands was pissing them off.

It was petty of me I know, but a small part of me wanted to rub salt into the wounds. To tease them about having vampires for friends. I wanted to taunt them about the Cullens. How they are such a big coven, how they have such great power, how they have so many friends. How they could call a small army in case _anyone_ messed with us. But I wasn't here to pick a fight. I was here to save Embry and Tony.

It was still tempting though.

I wished Edward was here though. His power could help us uncover what the Makahs are up to. They were good at hiding their thoughts from him but even they slip up once in a while. I would feel so much safer with sir Emo here right now to tell us what they were thinking.

But judging how some of the Makahs were looking at Bella like she was a chew toy, I think it was a good thing he wasn't here.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

I was at home with Emily and Sarah when I got the call that Billy and Ellen where in the hospital.

Apparently they had been in an accident. They had gone off the road and hit a tree. They were alive but badly hurt. Billy was in a coma and Ellen was in intensive care. I was going to have to wait to go see them because first I had to take care of Quil.

All the tests came back negative and with Claire saying it didn't happen now they had no reason to detain him. I had to go pick him up, then we would check on Billy and Ellen.

Only a few hours after Leah and the others left and already things were going bad.

**Fusedtwilight: Who is this mysterious stranger and what does he want? What will happen at Tony's trial and will they be able to exorcise Embry? And will Leah fall into the Makah's trap? And what plans are the Makah's talking about? What is the nexus? Stay tuned to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pups and Tykes **

**Chapter 11 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki, and thanks to DuvalnRyder, Tashay789, tdfireproof, leydyan22, elena blackwater, ItscuzOfTheFame, iya246, bridg0731, Jada91, Ari11990, Hinata-cutie, Kayla, chelley0207, and AA1991. Thanks for all your reviews. I saw New moon awesome! that's all I can say. Hope you all had a good thanksgiving. And now on with the show!**

Sam POV

I left Sarah with Emily. I picked Quil up from the station and we drove to the hospital. Charlie was there waiting there for us, he was talking to the doctors about Billy's and Ellen's condition and the price of the bill. Rachel and Paul were there as well.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's in a coma," Rachel said her face in tears. "He got banged up pretty bad, they don't know when he will wake up."

Paul hugged her and she began to cry into his shoulder. I felt sympathy for Rachel. First her mom died in a car accident now her dad is in a coma. Maybe Jake should stay out of the garage, the Black family seemed to have bad luck with cars.

"What about Ellen?" I asked.

"She is awake but she is heavily sedated. She wants to see you though." Paul said.

"Me? Why me?" I asked surprised.

"She is real adamant, won't sleep until the two of you talk."

"Alright I'll got talk to her," I said.

"We should call Jake and let him know." Rachel said.

"No, Jake has his hands full already, telling him of Billy will distract him. He is in enemy territory and needs to focus on that."

"But he is his father." Rachel argued.

"I know Rach, but we can't make him worry over Billy when Leah and Embry need him right now."

"Your right," she scowled. "Damn it this is just so….fucked!"

A nurse scowled at her use of language, but moved on to go do her job.

"It's okay babe." Paul said hugging her close to him.

I left Quil with them to keep them company. But I wasn't expecting them to talk much. Quil had been real quiet on the way over. The evil undead leech really fucked him over worse then anyone else. The thought of living a life as an accused child molester and Claire moving away was weighing heavily on him.

Paul didn't know what the leech told us when she possessed him. Why would we tell him the leech tried to make him rape Rachel? It would only upset him over something that never happened. It was one of those things you left alone. If they found out they found out, if they didn't they didn't.

I walked over to Ellen's door and knocked. It opened and the doctor peeked through the crack.

"Are you Sam Uley?"

"Yes."

"Thank God," he said opening the door. "She refuses to be put under unless she speaks to you first."

I wondered what she wanted? I haven't really ever spoken to Ellen before. It was sure to be awkward seeing how she slept with my father. It wasn't her fault I know, my dad seduced and lied to her. But now that I know that it was him that fathered Embry I can't help but fell uneasy around her. Stupid I know.

The Doctor ushered me in. I went over to her and winced. Half her face was covered in light burn marks from where the bag exploded. Her nose was broken and her left eye was swollen shut. Her right arm was in a cast and she was covered in scratches all over her face.

She opened her good eye and looked at me.

"Sam?" she asked her voice sounded horse.

"It's me Ellen," I said holding her hand to comfort her.

The Doctor moved to her I.V bag and inserted a needle. "No!" Ellen said moving to stop him but whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry Miss. Call but your going to have to make this brief. You need to rest." He looked at me sternly. "You have a few moments so make it quick."

He left us, closing the door behind him. "Sam, listen I have to tell you we almost hit someone, someone was on the road, that's what made us crash."

"What?" I asked.

"And I think…I….think." he words were becoming groggy.

"Ellen come on tell me, you think what?"

Ellen blinked at me her eyes unfocused. "He looked….like one…of…us…but he had…yellow…eyes…so…bright…glowed…in..dark." her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. She was asleep.

A man in the middle of the road with yellow eyes who looked Quileute? Or rather American Indian. I cannot think who it might be. No one in the pack, neither pack had yellow eyes.

Call it a gut feeling but I think Jake and the others left at a bad time.

* * *

Unknown POV

I wiped my mouth as I stared at the two bodies in front of me.

I had found two campers, a couple coming to experience the joys of the outdoors as their ancestors once did. But now they lay dead. I had hoped I was in control of my beast enough to spare them. I was wrong.

I should have seen it coming but even I am not omniscient. Even I can't see everything at once. That was what was frustrating with my power. I knew this would end in either failure or success. It wasn't until I acted that the path was chosen. I thought I had the will to resist killing them. I was wrong.

I feel anger now, I saw the what if. What if I had been successful? They would have both become like me. I snarled at the unseen vision. Tempting me with it's promise of what could have been.

I breathed in and out. To control the beast and to reign in my power. It took me many years to build the shields that keep the power from over whelming my mind. But anger or loss of concentration can cause those shields to weaken. I turned and left the bodies. When the humans found them the animals in the area would have already had their fill of the remains. The local wildlife would be blamed, no suspicions would be aroused.

I felt a disturbance. I lowered the shields and the world exploded in my mind. The layer that separates us from time peeled back for me and I saw the many seeds that are waiting to bloom. I focused, looking for decisions that would intersect with my own.

I saw the other Alpha Sam. He knew of my existence. The female from the truck told him about me. He would make inquires amongst his tribe, not knowing what it would lead him to.

Me.

I had time to exact my plan before he would seek me out though. I raised my shields and decided to hunt some moose. Hopefully if I sated myself before the next attempt would be more successful.

* * *

Leah POV

We followed the Makahs through the woods. This Merck was a hermit apparently living by himself deep in the woods. We gave Embry another shot to keep him docile.

Jake and Chris carried him and he spent half his time switching between himself and Tessa.

"Filthy…mongrels I'll…kill you all!"

"Get…ready…bitch…going…hell."

"Does he do that a lot?" Stark asked glancing at Embry.

"He's possessed, what did you expect?" Jake asked.

"You are the other Alpha from La Push? Jacob Black right?" Stark asked.

"Yes."

"If we have time I would like to sit down and talk with you, I would like to maybe exchange stories of our packs and go over how the other runs their pack. I have never met another pack leader from another tribe."

Jake seemed to think about it. "If we have time, we would like to be gone as soon as possible. The spirit has done much damage to our home and we would like to get back to help smooth things out."

That was a good way of saying. 'We don't want to be around you pricks because we don't trust you.' Without implying anything.

Stark smiled. "Yes we heard of your friend Quil, I am sorry the spirit hurt him so badly. Fear not, Merck has exorcised many spirits, we will have this leech back to hell soon."

"Best be careful he doesn't _accidentally_ banish the wrong leech." one of the Makah wolves said. His friends laughed at the joke.

Bella continued to walk unphased by their rude comments. "Chest waxier says what?" she said quickly.

"What?" the wolf asked.

"Exactly," Bella smiled.

It was our turn to laugh at the Makah wolf. He snarled at Bella sounding more wolf then human.

"Enough!" Stark snapped.

The wolf instantly backed down, but he kept on glaring at Bella. I leaned over to her. "Nice one." I smiled.

"Emmett has been teaching me how to talk trash. He thinks I need how to be both physically and verbally abusive."

"He still sore about you beating him all those times?" I asked.

"Not any more, he finally beat me at wrestling a few weeks ago, I am no longer a new born so I can say good bye to my super strength. Emmett thinks if I can't fight I should be able to intimidate me opponents at least."

"Your missing being able to kick his ass aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Kouga made a noise of surprise. He stopped walking and stared in surprise ahead of us. "So many." he whispered.

"Kouga?" Chris asked.

"You sense them don't you Kouga?" Stark asked.

"Where did they all come from?" Kouga asked Stark.

"The phasing has continued sense you have left. The elders believe it to be a sign of favor to the tribe."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You'll soon see."

After another half hour of walking we finally got to Merck's house. It was a rather small house. It looked like it had been built over a century ago. There was a chair on the porch that was worn and beaten looking. There was a large garden next to the house. A sweet scent of flowers was blowing from the garden.

As much as I wanted to go and examine the garden all the wolves at the house drew my attention. There were dozens of them. More then what I remembered the Makahs telling us there were.

"My God!" Chris and his family gasped.

"Yes, those Italian vampires who came through last year caused quiet the boom in the wolf population." Stark said.

"How many?" Jake asked.

"Including Chris and his clan? Eighty six," Stark said.

So subtract Chris and his clan that's seventy-six. Shit! They out number us so bad. At least we have the Cullens and their allies to help us in case the fuckers decide to pick a fight.

Kouga was rubbing his arms up and down over and over again like a kid on the night before Christmas. I can't imagine how he was feeling. To my knowledge he has never been around so many wolves. But I wonder why he was fidgety like this the night we met with his tribe?

"Are you okay Kouga?" I asked.

"So many wolves, their not even trying to hide their power!"

"Can you make it through?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just…intoxicating, all this power in the air, makes it hard to breath."

I couldn't feel a damn thing. Which was good because I was already nervous enough. Since they had spotted us the Makah wolves were looking at us like…well…wolves. They watched us move with looks on their faces, wondering if we were predator or prey. I had seen Chris and his family have the same look in their eyes as well. With them it was unnerving as hell, with dozens of looks like that is was fucking scary.

The humans who know our secret say there is something wolfish about us. But just by watching the Makah's I realized we had shit on them. Their faces, the way they moved, the way the watched you. You would always think wolf. These guys must have a tougher time then we do being around humans. We can be around humans better then the Cullen's. But these guys would stick out like a bleeding sore thumb.

I noticed some of them were staring at Bella with looks that clearly said prey. Some were even bearing their teeth at her. I wrapped a hand around her waist and she gasped in surprise. This was the first time I ever physically touched her…and I wasn't trying to punch her.

We weren't friends. We were too different to be close friends. She in my opinion was to submissive and clingy to Edward. But seeing how I didn't have room to talk about being clingy I couldn't bitch to much. No we would not be friends, we would be…more then acquaintances…allies. Yeah, allies that will work.

I wanted to show these freaks that to mess with her was to mess with us. We were not friends. But she had helped me during my pregnancy and our parents were (shudder) bumping uglys. I knew because Charlie's scent was all over mom. One of the down sides of having enhanced senses. Me and Seth never said anything to her about it though. It was embarrassing enough just knowing. But I was still grateful to Bella for her help and add the parents doing it factor I had to show I was willing to stick my neck out for her.

Plenty of eyes narrowed at the sight of my arm around her waist. Apparently a she-wolf wasn't allowed to hang onto a she-vamp. I did the only thing I could, I flipped them the bird.

"Leah!" Jake hissed.

"What? I am not in the mood to deal with these little pricks and their attitude. They don't like the fact we are cozy with vamps they can suck it."

A man's laughter rang through out the air. Tristan stepped forward with the other elders. All of them had been hidden by the Makahs. Not on purpose, they were just smaller compared to the wolves.

"You are your mother's daughter Leah, Sue has a strong sense of protection for those who she feels are worth it too," Tristan said.

"Bunch…stinky….mutts." Tessa/Embry said.

"Ah, the spirit I assume?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, we have him doped up with enough tranq to keep him from phasing." I said.

"Indeed." Tristan looked at Bella. His face lost some of it's humor and became more stern around the eyes. "You must be one of the Cullens?" he asked.

"I am. I am Bella Swan-Cullen. I am here to help keep the spirit from leaving Embry's body."

Hank stepped forward. Unlike the others who were all obviously giving off a hostile aura. Hank was unbelievingly pleased to be seeing Bella. "Glad to meet you Mrs. Cullen." he said taking her hand in his and shaking it. Bella looked shocked at this weird guy just grabbing he hand and shaking it. "I am Hank, one of the elders. I was hoping if later you would allow me the chance to take some samples from your person for me to study? I have never had the chance to study a live specimen before."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked taken back.

"Some of your venom? If it is not to much. I have been wanting to study it for many years now, I never get the chance though. The wolves only bring me back pieces of the vampires they kill so I can never really get a chance to-"

"Oh for God's sake get a hold of yourself man!" a female in the crowd said.

Hank looked at us sheepishly. "Forgive me for being rude, I have never been this close to one of your kind, I apologize for my lack of manners."

"It's nice to not be hated by someone around here." Bella smiled.

"Still, if you have time later I would like to ask you questions about your eating habits and with your permission gain some venom samples. If it is okay with you?"

"Sure, fine by me."

"If your going to take samples from her do it now, once the exorcism is done we want her gone!" the female snapped.

Hank glared at her. "Forgive Karen, sadly manners aren't something that can be inherited as it seems."

Karen bared her teeth at him and did a very good impression of a wolf. Bella sighed and agreed to give Hank what he wanted. "Splendid we can talk while Merck examines the boy!"

"His name is Embry!" I snapped at him.

"Embry, sorry."

Kouga collapsed to his knees then. He was shivering badly like he was cold, which was impossible. "Kouga!" Sid shouted running over to his son. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's the spirits he senses," One of the elders answered. "This land is holy land. It is a place of power, we bury our warriors here when they die. Hundreds of wolves lie beneath our feet. Tomorrow is all hollows eve. The veil between this world and the next is thinning. Kouga senses not only us but the spirits of his forefathers as well."

"I thought Kouga couldn't sense spirits as well as he could the living?" I asked.

"Spirits are just a form of energy. With tomorrow being Halloween the spirits become stronger and gain more substance it becomes easier for Kouga to sense them, plus Kouga is more sensitive to wolf energy, so by effect he is more sensitive to wolf spirits."

"So with all us living wolves and dead wolves around he is getting a sensory overload right?" Jake asked.

"Essentially yes, bring him and Embry into my house, I will treat Kouga and then see what I can do for Embry." He must be Merck.

"And while they do that we will begin the trial," Tristan said.

"Bring him out!" Karen called.

Two wolves went inside Merck's hut. They came out holding Tony. He was wrapped in chains. A woman followed behind him with tears in her eyes. I think she was his mother. Tony saw us and his face brightened but he made no move towards us.

"Bring Kouga and Embry into my house, I will treat Kouga and then I will see what I can do for Embry," Merck said.

Evret and William took Embry from Jake and Seth. I went up to Embry and kissed him on the head. "Don't worry, we'll get her out of you," I whispered.

"Love…Leah………stupid bitch!" Embry/Tessa said.

"Yeah you and the horse you rode in on," I said.

They carried him over to Merck's house and Bella followed. Stark and the wolves that escorted us followed them. I was real nervous having Bella go closer to them. They back far away from the house when she walked by them. Some covered their noses in disgust.

"We need you for the trial Merck." Karen said.

"My vote is let the kid go, who cares if he is gay. Isn't like we are having a problem with a low population," Merck said. He opened the door to his hut and left us to talk. Stark stayed outside and joined the elders.

I saw Nicolas lean over to Tony and whisper something in his ear. Tony paled a little but looked away from Nicolas. Nicolas smiled pleased at the reaction he had caused in Tony. I remember Chris and the others saying how Nicolas loved his job so much he stayed immortal for two hundred years.

People like to stay immortal for many reasons. They fear death, they want to see eternity, love, some like us wolves get it from birth. But how many do it for sadism? Shows a persons character when they live for the reason of the love of pain.

"Well shall we begin?" Tristan asked. "Tony you have been discovered to be homosexual. Your father called us and told us."

"But it wasn't me, that leech possessed me and made me tell!" Sid argued.

"Never the less the law has been broken," Nicolas said. "The consequences are clear."

"Oh come on!" Seth said angrily. "Like Merck said does it really matter how many wolves there are? You have almost a hundred is it really necessary to punish someone for their sexual preference?"

"It is the law pup." Nicolas said his nostrils flaring.

"We used to only get by on three wolves, now there are dozens in La push. We never punished anyone for who they loved or liked. We didn't need to control our pack and force them to breed to make things run smoothly."

"Your probably just saying that because he has the hots for you," One of the Makah wolves sneered. "You sure you don't like dick too pretty boy?"

A chorus of masculine laughs ran through the Makahs. "At least I'm not some cult member. Tell me you like being a guinea pig? Because you strike me as someone who likes to be someone's bitch." Seth poked at the wolf.

You go Seth, get those fuckers!

The wolf began to shake but his friends put their hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"It doesn't matter, our ways are not yours. It has made our pack strong these long generations. If we allow one wolf to go free we risk ruining centuries of authority and rule. We let one wolf off and the others will try to rebel." Karen said.

"Why shouldn't they?" I asked. "What right do you have to control their lives? To dictate who and what they are just to serve your purposes."

"I knew Tony was gay." Tom said. "But I didn't care, he is my cousin and I love him no matter what he is."

"Me and Kouga knew too," Chris said. "We didn't want him to be banished or killed because he wouldn't be your stud."

"I knew he was gay, but why should I care he likes men when he doesn't do drugs or run the streets or steal and cheat. How many parents have such a perfect boy like that?"

Nicolas smiled. It reminded me of a child ripping the legs of a fly. "Then by extension you should be punished for not telling us sooner."

"Fuck you Nicolas!" Brian growled. "I wasn't thrilled myself when I found out. But this isn't the old days, we have more wolves then what we have ever had, what's one boy being queer going to hurt?"

Jake was being quiet. Watching everything, taking everything in. I was not able to read his mind now but I could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

"This doesn't even concern you," Karen said. "You are not Makahs, you have no right to be hear!"

"Wrong! We have every right. You gave him to us to join our pack. We have run with him and hunted with him this last month. He is a good kid. If we just stood by and let him get killed for some stupid ass reason then we would have no right to call ourselves human." I said.

"We do have so many wolves," the other woman said. I knew she must be Lydia. I had Chris and the others tell me all about their elders. Who they were, what they did. Chris said of all the elders Lydia was most likely to be on our side. "Will one wolf really matter in the plan?"

"It's not about breeding it's about order and discipline. We can not let a single wolf escape our law." Nicolas said.

"Your not doing this for the law Nicolas, your doing this because you are a sadistic bastard who enjoys torturing others," Chris said. He stepped forward and addressed the wolves. "I am no longer of this pack. I renounce all ties of blood and loyalty I had to Makah."

A stunned silence filled the air. Then their was an eruption of angry voices.

"Blasphemy!"

"You can't do this!"

"He's mad!"

"Madness!"

"Don't do this!"

All kinds of wolves shouted all kinds of things. Only two watched him silently. Stark watched him. There was a slight smirk to his face, like Chris had done something he thought was good.

Tristan had a neutral face but his eyes betrayed the surprise and shock he was obviously feeling. Of all the things Chris was going to say he was not expecting that. I wonder if Chris had just thrown a kink into his plans.

It didn't take long before the shit really hit the fan. Soon his father, uncle and cousins all walked forward. "We too are no longer of this pack, we too renounce all loyalties to Makah!" They all said in perfect synchronization.

"Tristan stop them!" Karen screeched.

"How long have you planned this?" Tristan asked Chris.

"I never did, and for that I am fool," Chris said. "But the Quileutes don't need to torture their wolves, or dictate them, tell them who to breed with, and they don't take their humanity." he looked at Mark and Davis who watched everything with cold dispassionate eyes. "I was so afraid my actions would cause the ones I care for to be hurt. But even when I did nothing my friends were stripped of their humanity. I am so sorry Mark and Davis, I should have taken you with me."

"If your friends hadn't been going around trying to convince the others to leave Makah and join you then we wouldn't have had to use the requiem." Karen said.

"Lydia how could you let this happen? You hate the requiem." Brian said.

Lydia looked down in shame. "I voted no…I was overruled."

"I say we kill them all!" Nicolas said. "This is treachery!"

"No!" a wolf shouted. All eyes turned to him. He was six foot four. He looked like he was a basketball player, he had the right build for it. "Come on guys, this isn't the dark ages. Chris was a good leader, he was fair to us all. How can we stand here and let this happen. You all knew Tony, he never did no harm to any of us. Even all those times many of us beat the holy hell out of him he never fought back. What right do we have to deny him his existence!"

"Stand down Jeff." Stark said softly.

"No Stark!"

Stark looked at him with a cold face. "I said stand down."

Even I could feel the power of the voice. The power only an alpha can use. Jeff whimpered. He tried to fight it, but in the end he stepped back into the crowd.

Something had changed. I could feel it. Their was now a restlessness to the crowd. Like some energy being held back. Only the Makah elders and their threats were keeping it back, but it was wearing thin.

"Everyone look!" Chris said. "We never had a choice before, now we do. I have seen life in La Push and I have tasted the fruit of freedom and self-destiny. There are two packs in La Push and they get along fine, they are allies with vampires and one of them imprinted on a Halfling. The world, our world isn't as black and white as they have made it out to be. I have met these vampires, I have even hunted with them. They are not evil, in fact their leader is more human then some humans I have met. We don't have to live in fear, we don't have to let others tell us what to do. We can live our own life, we can be our own masters."

"Your treading on thin ice Chris!" Tristan warned.

Chris glared at Tristan. "I am not scared of you old man. You have no power over me!"

"May I remind you we have your brother."

"You wont hurt him!"

"Your right, we won't. "Tristan looked at the wolves. What he saw he did not like. Many of the wolves had dreamy looks on their faces. Chris's words were having a powerful affect. "Tell you what Chris. We will let your brother go and your family may leave the tribe under one condition."

"What?" Chris asked.

"You stay here, lead the pack again…after you hear the Requiem of Wolves."

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I wasn't really comfortable right now.

I was sitting down between Evert and William. I should be concerned with William trying to touch my butt. But it was the wolves who have been doing nothing but stare at me nonstop with looks of death that I was focused on. I may not be a new born anymore but my instincts were still screaming at me to run. I was greatly outnumbered right now and needed to get away to some place safe.

Embry sat in a circle of salt. Merck was in the circle. He had lit some lavender and it's sweet scent was filtering out the wet dog smell. He was moving his hands over Embry, saying something I did not understand. Hank sat across from us on a table. He was opening up some files and had a bag next to his leg.

"Mrs. Cullen would you mind if we begin now?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The samples." he said.

"Oh yes, sure." I got up and walked over to the table. I sat down and Hank had put on a pair of glasses that added to his doctor look.

"How long have you been a vampire?" he asked.

"Little over a year." I said.

"Oh damn, hold on." he reach in the bag and pulled out a recorder. "Sorry I want to record this as well. Now could you please say how long you have been a vampire?"

"A little over a year."

"What was it like when you became one?"

I explained all my new born experiences. How I showed remarkable talent and composure. "You actually fled from the humans?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. We think since I had time to mentally prepare for the transformation it helped. Others thinks since I was so withdrawn and shy as a human it carried on to my vampire life."

He wrote down some notes. "You have a power right?"

"Yes, I am a shield. I am immune to all vampire powers that affect the mind. I had this as a human but when I became a vampire I learned I could expand my shield or even put it on someone else, like what I have done with Embry. I also learned that if I use it on an alpha wolf I can protect the wolves connected to them even if they are not in the shield."

"Fascinating! Simply fascinating!" He asked a few more questions. Like if I have ever drank human blood, what animal blood was like, did I have a preference. What kind of vampire powers worked on me. I wanted to be careful with that one. If the Makah's ever decided to attack I wanted them to be surprised. I told him Alice saw me, but I neglected to mention she couldn't see the wolves.

He asked a few questions about Nessie which I was a little uncomfortable about. He saw how uncomfortable and patted my hand and told me he would not use it to harm her. I knew from his heart beat he was being truthful, even his scent showed he meant no ill will. I answered his questions. How long it took her to develop, her power, how mentally advanced she was, what her human and vampire attributes were like.

Eventfully he asked of the Volturi. He was amazed vampires had a ruling system. I told him all I knew about them. Where they where, who the members were, what they were like, what I knew of them.

Finally he asked me for some venom samples. I obliged. He brought some containers to hold the venom which I supplied. While I began to work some up I asked him a few questions.

"What is he doing?" I asked nodding to Merck.

"Well I believe he is reading his Aura, I can't be sure though, metaphysics is not my area of expertise."

"So how do you become a shaman?" I asked.

"Well we like to find members of our tribe who are gifted, they usually get the job."

"Gifted?"

"Oh yes, those who have strong psychic powers. Merck had the power of Psychometry. When he touched something he learns that objects history. Kind of like how that Aro character can read people. People or objects Merck touches them and he learns things about them. That is how he learned of the wolves, he touched one of the members when he was younger and he knew. We took him to our old shaman and he taught him how to control his gift and trained him to take his place."

"No wonder he lives so isolated, one touch and you know everything, I can't imagine how terrible that must be," I said.

Merck stopped speaking. "I was never a people person to begin with. My parents had me sent to the hospital many times to learn what my condition was. I was contemplating suicide when I learned the tribe secret. My mentor taught me how to control my gift so I didn't get an over load of information when I touched someone."

"So now you only get flashes?" I asked.

"If I want flashes, yes." He walked out of the circle. "I know how to help him, I know the perfect ritual."

"What?" I asked.

"We will call the spirits of our ancestors." he walked over to Kouha who was wrapped in a blanket. He was mumbling over and over again. Merck reached into his Jish and pulled out a herb rolled into a ball. He made Kouga eat it and Kouga calmed down a little. "This herb will numb his power. It will help him build his shields back up so he can resist the power."

"Thank you Merck," Evert said.

"Yeah your not bad for an old hermit." William said.

"Quiet you!" Merck snapped.

"Umm, excuse me, what did you mean you will call the wolf spirits?" I asked.

"I mean if I do exorcise the spirit she will simply find a new vessel. We need to banish her to the spirit realm where she will face the sprits of our forefathers. We will need many wolves to call them though. We will have to do it immediately. She wasn't supposed to be in a body for so long. The longer she is in the harder it will be to banish her. Too long and it may have detrimental affects on him when I do the ritual."

"Lets wait a few more minutes for them to finish, best not interrupt when the hornets nest is stirred," William said.

"You hear them too?" I asked.

"Yep, things are about to get really nasty now," he said.

"I can't believe you would leave the tribe." one of the wolves said.

"Hey I never liked being told what to do," William said. "I may be a slut but even a slut wants freedom." He looked at me and winked. "Besides vampires aren't so bad once you get past the smell."

The wolves made sounds of disgust. "Your not just a pretty face are you?" I smiled at him.

"Maybe some time I will show you how pretty my other areas are." He thought for a minute. "Is it considered necrophilia if you have sex with a vampire?"

* * *

Jake P.O.V

I have had enough.

"No." I said firmly before Chris could answer.

"This doesn't concern you black," Tristan said.

"Yes it does, you will give us back Tony, you will allow any wolf who wishes it to join us and you will help exorcise my brother free of charge."

Tristan looked at me with arrogance. "And what makes you think you have the right to order us? We out number you greatly."

"Maybe, but all wolves here are descended from a single wolf. My family have been the chiefs of La Push for generations, being the alpha is in my blood. Sam may be in charge of his own pack but even he cowers in my power."

It was weird. I did not know where this confidence was coming from. Ever since we got here I felt the energy of this place. Not like Kouga. Kouga once told me that me being the Alpha, the true Alpha, gave me a natural sense for wolf energy. Not like his of course, but enough I could feel the power of this places like snow hitting my face. And ever since we got here there was something…driving me…pushing me forward, telling me what to say.

It was like a quiet voice in the back of my head, whispering.

"This is not La Push," Karen snapped.

"No," Sue said. She had been quiet through out the whole thing. "But your wolves come from out tribe. It may have been many generations ago but there is something in their blood that remembers where it came from. And if you gave enhanced their wolf parts then they should feel a stronger compulsion to obey Jake."

"That's ridiculous Sue," Tristan said.

The energy around us began to swirl. The wolves began to look around feeling the power shifting.

"What is that?!" Stark asked.

"What's going on?" Nicolas asked.

"what is it?" Tristan said.

Just then Merck opened his door. "The spirits agree with him Tristan, they side with the Quileutes." he stepped to the side and the rest of the Makah wolves stepped out and joined their pack. Bella, Evert, and William came out carrying Embry.

"I feel it, but I don't know why, I'm not a wolf." Bella said.

"You are a vampire, you were a powerful psychic as a human. Being a vampire makes you sensitive to magic, it would be a stronger feeling if you were a wolf but you are not. Wild magic runs this night so close to all hollow's eve. Anyone with any kind of special foresight will sense it."

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

I stopped eating the moose carcass to stare in the direction of Makah. I was sensing powerful mystical disturbances. I lowered my shields and a blast of colors hit me so hard I actually almost lost my footing.

The spirits of Makah were restless. Something the humans were planning was agitating them. So much that they are trying to contact the living to warn them. One of the benefits of my power is it lets me see into the spirit realms.

I see the ancestors of the Makah wolf tribe preparing to hunt a vampire spirit, to send it to the next life. I see a wolf. Powerful and ancient, with fur whiter then snow, and a gold sheen that mad him look like a walking sun. He was hunting too, but it was not spirits he hunted, it was souls.

I returned my vision to the realm of flesh and blood and saw what the Makahs were planning. I gasped at their plan. Such fools they are, to temper with such things. Lord what fools these mortals be.

I raised my shields and returned to my feast. The situation would not affect me so I would not interfere. Let the Quileutes worry about the Makahs I have my own plans to enact.

But the spirits were not just restless in Makah. There is an island at the mouth of the Quillayute river there is an island called James Island. It's Quileute name is A-Ka-Lat top of the rock. At one time it was used to grow food to send to the main land, then it was used to spot whales. It was also used as a resting place for the Quileute chiefs. Now the us coast guard operates a lighthouse there for boats coming into the harbor.

The bodies of the chiefs are still there. Even in death they seek to protect their people. As any good leader would.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

I don't know what caused it but something drew us wolves to James's island.

It was like a string attached to my brain pulling me there. Sarah sensed it to, she was so fussy there was nothing Emily or I could do to pacify her.

Paul called from the hospital to give me an update on Ellen and Billy. There was no change. Paul was sensing the disturbance as well. But he could not leave Rachel by herself.

I told him I would check into it. Soon I was getting calls from everyone in my pack. Quil called from his house too to see what was up. I told everyone to meet at James island to see what was up.

Emily came. I should have made her stay, but something told me there was no danger. We drove there. The closer we got the more calm Sarah got. We pulled up to the shore. There were already some cars there and I could see my pack waiting. Some had brought their imprints too.

We got out and went over to meet with them. Jared walked up to me with Kim. "Hi Kim, how is the finger?" Emily asked.

"Good, Kim smiled. Makes me feel better I was possessed by a vampire instead of doing myself." Kim said showing us her bandaged finger.

What is it Sam?" Jared asked. "What is pulling us there?"

"I wish I knew," I said looking out to James island.

"Shouldn't we leave to meet with Leah and the others?" Jared asked.

A pulse of energy came from the island. It made my stomach clench and Sarah cried.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think…it's the former chiefs," I said. Another pulse of energy, this time more gentle.

"I think your right, I don't know why but that…feels right."

All the wolves gathered around us. "It makes sense," Brady said. "We have generations of chiefs buried there. Many of whom were wolves themselves."

"But why is this happening now?"

"Has it ever happened before?"

"My grandfather once told me that the spirits of the wolves would only try to contact us if something dire was about to happen. Something so big it affects not only the tribe…but the world," Quil said.

Another gentle pulse from the island.

"I think that means yes. Gentle means yes, no is harsher."

Another gentle pulse.

"But what is the problem? Is it the Makahs?" Brady asked.

We all looked out to the island. First there was a gentle pulse, then a harsh one.

"What's that? Yes and no?" I asked the island.

A gentle pulse.

"Okay so…we have two problems." Jared said to the island.

A gentle pulse.

"Okay, is one of them the Makahs?" I asked.

A gentle pulse.

"So what is the other problem?" Kim asked.

Nothing.

"I guess we can only ask yes or no questions," one of the wolves said.

"Does the problem have to do with what happened to Billy and Ellen?" I asked.

A gentle pulse.

"What happened to Billy and Ellen?" one of the wolves asked.

I told them about the accident. I told them what Ellen said. "A man who looks like a American Indian but has yellow eyes…you think it was a vampire? He had Golden eyes maybe he is like the Cullen's," Jared said.

A harsh pulse came from the island.

"Not a vampire?"

A harsh pulse.

"So something is running around that is not a vampire but is not human?" I asked. I was beginning to feel silly for talking to an island.

A gentle pulse.

"Is it dangerous?"

A gentle pulse.

"Are we all in danger?"

A gentle pulse.

"Can we stop it?"

Nothing.

"Well some help you are." I said.

"Maybe if we go to the island maybe we can communicate with them better?" one of the wolves made it a question.

"Unless any of us is a medium I don't think so."

"That's it!" Emily shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Guys tomorrow is Halloween, everyone knows that legends say that the spirits are able to interact with the living on that day. Maybe tomorrow if you go to the island in wolf form you can speak to the chiefs and find out what is wrong."

A gentle pulse.

"They agree. But I don't like the thought of leaving Leah and the others alone. What if something happens?" I asked.

A sharp pulse hit me from the island. I felt the power prickle over my skin like fire ants. The power wanted me to come to the island. But why me? I was not of the Black family?

I felt the answer rise up from within me. I was not of the Blacks but I was an Alpha.

"Okay tomorrow we go to the island and see what they want," I said.

A gentle pulse. This one was warm and welcoming. The spirits knew we were coming and they were extending the welcome matt.

Quil let out a sharp breath and fell to his knees. The power was leaking from him. Like a hot wind blowing out of his body. "Something's happening," he whispered. "Something is happening to Jake."

A gentle pulse. Yes.

Yeah no shit island. Great now I'm talking to a chink of earth.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

The power continued to swirl around us. Or more specifically me.

I could feel it run through me. It filled me up to the brim and began to spill out. It felt like phasing only without changing my form. Like I was stuck in that single second when my body shifts and changes.

Through me the power found that invisible link that bound my pack to me. It was like even in human form the link between me and mine was open opening us up to each other.

I could feel Quil miles away. I knew he was with the others. I knew he was feeling the surge of power. I knew he knew where it was coming from. I could feel his fear, the fear he would never see Clair again. But I somehow knew it would all work out okay. I sent him a thought _"You will see her again, I promise."_ I felt his belief in my words. His relief.

I could feel Seth. He was worried this would cause a fight. He was worried Tony would be harmed if we became to forceful. His heart was pure and warm. The kind of goodness so rare and precious. More valuable then any metal or green paper. I Knew Tony would be okay. He was ours. Mine. Mine to protect. Mine to look after as they all were. Seth saw my resolve to save Tony and knew peace.

I felt the power flow through Leah. It liked her. She was a female, a giver of life. A protector, a nurturer. She was a rare kind. She would make us strong. I knew somehow she would have more children one day. But with whom? It was obvious. Her and Embry. I saw a vision then. So powerful I could taste and smell and hear it like I was there.

Embry at the Clearwater house. He sat on the porch with a very pregnant Leah. Four children were playing in front of them. I knew that Sarah was one of them. She had her mothers hair and eyes. She had Sam's cheek bones though, and his smile. She made sure her brothers who were wrestling didn't hurt each other.

Yes brothers, Leah and Embry would have three boys together and another child. The boys were all odd mix's of Embry and Leah. I saw some of Harry in one boy. He took after his grandfather.

The three boys all phased. They began to wrestle some more. Leah and Embry sighed. Sarah went up to them and without saying anything her presence caused them to phase back. She was a leader Sarah was. I knew one day she would take over for Sam.

I looked over to Leah to see if she saw. She had tears running down her face. She saw it all right. I could feel her desire for that vision. _"Soon," I thought, "One day soon."_

The power did not stop with us. It went all the way to Chris and his family. I was reading them like a book. More powerful then I have ever read them in wolf form.

Chris feeling guilt for his friends. His willingness to sacrifice his soul if it would save his brother and keep us safe. The power of an Alpha flowed through him. He was a good man. Fair and noble in all his choices. I did not know how, but I knew that there was a way to save all who were affected by the Requiem. _"Have hope, they are not lost."_

I felt them all. Poor Kouga overwhelmed by his own power. I reached into him with the power. I could feel his ability. It was pushing out of him, unable to deal with all the power. I pushed the power into him, but then stopped. This was not a power to be sealed, it was meant to be shared. Through all us I linked to Kouga. All of us together took his burden and eased it off him. We all became more aware of the power. It was like an electricity running through the body. It rode the invisible line between pain and pleasure. Kouga eased of his burden returned to us fully restored. _"It's not permanent, but for now we share your pain, we shield you from it."_

I felt Sid and his desire to save his family, to give them the life he never had. To give to them what his mother gave his sister. A chance for life and happiness.

I saw Brian normally so quick to anger, know a deep inner peace most men never feel in a life time. I saw him see the world more clearly, finally escaping the box he was raised in to see a whole new world.

I saw Tom like his father. Proud and angry know peace as well. But still a warrior at heart, ready to fight for his family, his pack. _"No fighting this day," I thought. "This day we save and protect."_

I felt Stephan, so smart and sharp full of fear. He was a man of science, even being a werewolf he was ground into metal and plastic. _"Don't be afraid. Respect the power like you would nature, but do not fear it. It is as much a part of you as your other self."_

I felt William. I felt his wonder at what was happening. He was thinking of the power you feel at a good party. When the music flows into your ears and posses your body. Fills you up with delight and makes you experience Nirvana. But I also sensed a longing in him. I saw a woman he loved, still loved. But he could not bear to expose her to his world so he left her to find happiness with another man. Once again the knowledge flowed into me. _"She still loves you, she will find her way to you again."_

I sensed Richard. He was a simple man enjoying the pleasures of life. But there was a great emptiness in him. He wanted love. All the endless lovers, the meaningless one night stands. All to fill a void in his heart. He knew love once. But it was a love lost. A lover of his had died and with her a piece of his soul. But he endured as painful as it was. I had a vision then. A woman. One of us. I know her. Jessica. The same Jessica from that day on the beach. She was once again on the beach. She looked up at us as if she sensed us there.

I sensed Richard look into her eyes and I felt the imprint happen. _"Who is she?" he asked in wonderment. _

_"Your other half, the one who will ease your pain." _

_"But I don't want to forget Megan," he said. _

_"And you wont. Your love for her has not died. Love is a form of energy. It can never die. It can transmute but never be destroyed. Go to her. She waits for you. Not knowing you even exist. You will be happy with her."_

The vision faded and I felt his joy. His heart was now healed. He had found true love at last.

I sensed Evert. He was the most simple of his family. I sensed his desire to change Makah. To make it better for it's wolves. To make it like La Push. I knew that he would play an important role in the future of Makah. That he would change Makah for the better. He had an important role to play.

I sensed Tony. He was seeing inside his family's thoughts. Seeing their love for him, despite his gayness. He felt their love, their acceptance. He felt Seth's love for him to. And he wept.

Finally I sensed Embry. He was lost in himself. I sensed the vampire too. Her rage. Her darkness. Shrouding Embry's light. People like to think that light always beats darkness. That is not always true. Sometimes even light must bow to the dark. I sensed her spreading in him like a cancer. I knew we would save him. I knew he had seen the vision of him and Leah. His passion and love for her and Sarah and their children burned brightly, pushing against the darkness.

The power found Sam. Even far away it found him. I could sense him through Quil. He was close to James island, our holy ground, our place of power. The power flowed out through Quil and attached to Sam. The link between us opened.

_"Jake?" _

_"Yes it is me." _

_"What is going on?" _

_"I'm not sure, but we have to let it happen Sam. The flood gates have opened, the spirits are working. We can either ride the power or it will ride us." _

_"I understand."_

He opened up to me. Through him I sensed his pack. Soon the link opened to us and them like one great big pack. They were my pack. They would always be my pack. I would always be connected to them no matter what. But They followed Sam. I could not touch them without him allowing it. I sensed all their desires, hopes, dream, fears. I saw Billy and Ellen hurt bad. But the spirits told me they would be fine. They told me something prowled our woods. But Sam would deal with it. We had work to do in Makah.

The power extended to the rest of the Makah wolves. I felt Mark and Davis resist. They were like cold flames. They had lost their warmth. They were not the only ones. There were other wolves who had suffered a similar fate. They rejected the power and it moved on.

Others wolves rejected it, but out of ignorance and fear. Others embraced it, they used it to cover themselves like a blanket and it flowed into them. Severing them from the Makah's and opening them to La Push. La Push where they all came from.

I saw into their minds. I saw how they were raised and I felt a streak of anger. What the elders had done was atrocious. A betrayal. We are the guardians. To protect our tribe we sacrifice our selves, this is true. But what the Makah's are doing is a betrayal to their protectors, a sacrilege.

We were all connected now. For a few moments we were larger then any pack in the world. We were all open to one another, becoming closer then ever. But soon the magic began to fade. Soon the link was fading, separating us into individuals again. The power did not leave, not fully. It was like it went back into the earth and waited. Waited to be summoned again, waited to continue it's work.

I looked at Tristan and saw anger, envy and jealousy.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Magic, wild magic. The kind of magic that has not walked since the olden days. The power that was sealed in the spirit realm, but tonight given willingly to you. To work the will of the spirits," Merck said.

"they are very pissed with you and the others you know?" I asked.

"I know, and when the time has come to reap what I and the others have sown I will not run. But until that time comes we must follow the paths we have chosen."

Many of the wolves walked forward as one. Soon we had about thirty Makah wolves come to our side to stand with us. That evens things pretty much.

"Where the hell do you all think you are going? Get back here!" Karen screeched.

"They are no longer ours Karen," Lydia said with a bright smile. "They have chosen a different path."

Tristan walked over to Tony. He pulled out a key and unlocked the chains. "Go," he said.

Tony came running over to us. His family and Seth went to meet him. They hugged him and clapped him on the back. His mother joined them happy her son was free.

* * *

Tony POV

I hugged everyone. So happy to be free and still delighted form what happened. I felt a new found courage running through me. A strength I did not have before.

"As much as I hate to break this up lets hurry up and get this exorcism done with," Nicolas said.

I flushed and remembered how he whispered in my ear earlier. He whispered that when it was time for me to die he would have me torn to pieces in front of my family to make them suffer.

"We don't want the dead bitch and the wolf faggot to taint this holy place further with the Quileutes." He sneered.

My family growled at him. But I healed up a hand to stop them. "Tony?" My mother asked.

I looked at the elders and the wolves who stuck with them. Many of those wolves had made me suffer when I was still a member of the pack .They teased me, verbally and physically abused me. I feared them for what they would do to me if they knew I was gay.

I feared my family and friends would reject me. But now I knew no fear. Now I knew only love, pride, and courage. I wanted to show them I didn't care what they thought, that I loved being what I am. That's why I did what I did.

I walked up to Seth and took his face into my hands. "Tony?" he asked confused.

"Seth, I need your help. This is a holy place. Passion here is considered a great blasphemy." I gently rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs. "And I have a great need to blaspheme."

I pulled his face close and kissed him. It wasn't like the last time when I was possessed. It was sweet, gentle, firm, passionate. I poured every ounce of love and care for this man into this kiss. I heard the wolves behind me snarl in disgust and my pack and family gasp in shock. I smiled at the reaction I was getting from the Makah's and to rub salt in the wound I extended my arm in their direction and flipped them the bird. I heard cries of out rage and disgust.

I smiled satisfied with my work. I pulled back from Seth and saw his lips red and puffy. He was lost for words.

"Sorry, I know you don't dig guys but I had to do something to get at them," I apologized.

He smiled and touched his lips. "I think that was the funniest thing that has ever happened. If it pissed them off I am happy."

We looked at the Makahs and saw them sending us death glares. "Mission succeeded." I said.

"Besides being nasty as hell I approve." Leah said and I blushed when she winked at me.

"I know you don't swing that way bro but if you do decide to get with him I encourage you two getting married."

"Leah!" Seth said embarrassed.

"What? We can have Sarah be the flower girl." she smirked.

**Fusedtwilight: What the heck just happened? What could a I possibly do to top that? Wait for the next chapter, Embry finally gets his exorcism and we finally learn the Makah's secret plan.**


	12. Chapter 12

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 12

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for being my best friend and best beta. Thanks to leydyan22, erica3769, tdfireproof, OECD, ari11990, gOtTaLuVTwIlIgHt14, chelley0207, iya246, Dillidilzz86, icihappi, laughingchicklol, bridg0731, Tashay789, jada91 and stillheartdeep.**

**Last chapter some crazy magic stuff happened and we saw a glimpse of the future and Jake's pack got bigger. We saw the new big bad guy up to no good. Last chapter I gave the Quileute's a reprieve but this chapter…it's going back down hill.**

Leah P.O.V

I was freaked the fuck out!

I mean what the fuck just happened? It was the most wonderful and terrifying thing I have ever felt. And the visions. Was that really the future? Were I and Embry going to have four kids? Or was it all some trick of the Makahs?

It was stupid I know, why would they give us such power and so many new wolves? I wanted to believe in the vision so bad. But the part of me that had been beaten down, the part that had lost so many good things didn't want to believe it. Because to believe it and for it to turn out to be a lie would be too painful to bear.

The Makah's who joined us quickly left to go and pack their things. They would be coming back to La Push with us tonight. I wonder what the others would say when we showed up with all these wolves?

Merck was getting everything ready. He had some of the wolves getting some logs to light a big fire. He had some body paint out and was painting symbols on Embry and some of the wolves who had taken their shirts off.

The elders were off in a group talking. I had a good guess about what. Karen was really pissed, her face was redder then a tomato. She was waving her hands around and I was able to catch words like Magic, wolves, kill, bastards, and traitors.

Mom came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Leah what's wrong? What happened just now?" she asked.

"Didn't you feel it?" I asked. It was so powerful, so intense, it seemed absurd mom wasn't able to sense it. Surely that much power she had to have felt something.

"I know something happened, I know there was something in the air. But I guess I'm not wolf enough or psychic enough to have sensed it like you and the others."

I sighed. I told her what happened, how the power chose Jake, how it flowed into him, through him to us, then through Quil and to Sam and his pack, how it flowed into the Makahs and those who accepted it joined us, and those who rejected it weren't taken into the pack. I told her how in human form for a few moments our minds were connected more powerfully then in wolf form. How the spirits rode Jake, and through him helped us ease our fears and showed us visions of the future. I told her what my vision of the future had been.

"You saw you and Embry in the future with your children?" she asked amazed.

"Three boys and we were expecting another." I said sadly.

"Why are you sad?" mom asked looking at me face with a smile. "This means we will save him this day. You and him will have a big family." she clapped her hands together and let out a squeal of delight. "I'm going to have so many grandbabies to spoil."

"I guess I'm just scared."

"Why on earth would you be scared?"

"A humongous part of me wants to believe it's true, but there is a part of me that has doubt."

"Why?"

"Because it seems to good to be true. I guess a part of me is waiting for God to say 'Wait that isn't right' and snatch it away."

Mom hugged me, and I hugged her back. "God doesn't hate you Leah. Bad things happen to good people, that's just the way of things. But no storm lasts forever. Your day has already come. You have Sarah and soon you'll have Embry back, and everything will work out okay."

"Thanks mom," I said. "Can you believe Tony kissed Seth?"

"Oh God, there are just something's a mother should never see!" she laughed.

"Speak for yourself, I wish I had a camera that was a Kodak moment!"

We laughed, remembering the look on Seth's face when Tony kissed him. I was a little worried though. Seth didn't resist too much when Tony kissed him. Maybe Seth is more open-minded then I thought in all things. At least he isn't kissing Edward; I would have to put my foot down on that.

* * *

Tristan P.O.V

I was very angry. Having to hear Karen's screeching wasn't helping any.

"We should have every last one of them killed!" she was saying.

"Doing so would piss off the spirits in case you didn't notice Karen," Stark said.

"We can't just let this go! We are so close and now these little dick weeds show up and cause the biggest cluster fuck have ever had!"

"If the spirits are trying to stop us we should stop," Lydia said.

"What will they do tomorrow?"

"Why was that little punk able to control the magic!" Nicolas said.

"He didn't control it Nicolas, it was given to him," I said. "Wild magic can't be controlled, hence the wild part. The spirits lent him some power, they let him tap into it."

"But why him!"

"He is the son of Taha Aki. He is also the direct descendant of the third wife, Taha Aki's soul mate. It is only natural his line would be the rulers of the tribe." I said.

"Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Maybe it can be," I said with a smile.

"Are you high! So many wolves have left to join him! We can't kill him or the others. If the traitors and Quileute's don't retaliate then the spirits will."

"Which is why we won't harm a hair on any of their heads."

"But the plan!"

"Will continue, we will just have to make a few adjustments is all," I said with a calm smile.

"What are you planning?" Stark asked.

"I'm thinking Mr. Black will be helping us in our plan as well."

"If you would like you can explain to us the plan you know," Hank said annoyed.

"I say since the boy has shown his potent blood line we take it for ourselves. The plan is the same, only know we include him."

"Are you saying we?"

"I'm saying I think we should have some of the wolf's bane added to his drink as well," I smiled.

"But why?" Karen asked.

"You saw how the power responded to him; imagine what his children will be capable of! Why have any old wolves when we can have wolves who can tap into the deep magic?"

"That's brilliant!" Karen smiled savagely.

"I'll have Merck get more wolf bane ready!" Hank said.

"No, we leave Merck out of this," I said.

"What? Why?" Lydia asked.

"There is no way he would allow us to do this to Jacob, especially after what just happened, Hank can you get some of the wolf's bane quickly?" I asked.

"I saw where Merck keeps it," he said.

"Good, get some and get the drinks ready. Will you be able to get samples from him as well?" I asked.

"Of course," Hank said dryly. "I am not looking forward to that though."

I glanced over at the Quileute's. I felt a surge of envy. Envy that they were able to summon such power with so little effort. Jacob may have gotten some of our wolves, but soon he and Leah will give us more wolves then we have ever had. And after that we will have all the power.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

That was the first time I have ever been kissed by a guy. I didn't count the first time he kissed me because he was possessed.

We stood awkwardly next to each other. The rush we got from the power was quickly fading. Now the embarrassment was coming in without the power to give us the rush. Tom and Richard were laughing their asses off.

"Sorry about that," Tony said awkwardly.

"It's okay, you wanted to get back at the Makahs," I said.

"Yeah but I knew you weren't gay. I shouldn't have done it. I was just on a power high and I was angry and I wanted to piss them off."

"I kind of enjoyed it."

"I know it was rude and…..wait what?" he asked shocked.

"I said I kind of enjoyed it," I smiled at him.

"But…you said your not gay?" he asked confused.

"I'm not. I still like girls. But I think you are a good kisser, for a guy." I winked at him.

He blushed and looked away. I laughed and clapped him on the back. I was being truthful when I said I was not attracted to guys. When he had kissed me I had been too shocked and surprised to react. Afterwards I expected to feel sick or disgusted. But I didn't feel anything negative.

I was feeling a little uncertain. I was beginning to have doubts of my own sexuality. If I was straight then shouldn't I have been disgusted? Wasn't it natural for a heterosexual guy to repel from anything homosexual?

But I liked girls. I pictured a beautiful scantly clad girl in my mind and my blood would race. Then I pictured a guy and….nothing. I felt no arousal. So what was the deal? Maybe I was just more open-minded. Since Tony was kissing me and he was just a friend maybe that was why.

But I felt all the love and passion he put in that kiss. I knew he was doing to spite the Makahs. But I felt the feelings he put into that kiss. It was intense and needy. It was unnerving to think someone you only saw as a friend had such intense feelings for you.

But I would have to wait before I tried to figure out what was going on between me and Tony we had to save Embry and get away from Makah. I don't trust the elders to not try and pull something, not after the weird magic trick that just happened.

* * *

Charlie P.O.V

Today was a bad day.

First Billy and Ellen are in an accident and now I have some hikers getting killed…again. I thought this was over with. After those weird deaths that happened over a year ago it would all stop. That Forks would go back to being normal again. Boy was I wrong.

I watched as the corner inspected the bodies. Or what was left of them. The largest piece was the girl's chest. No arms, head, or legs. What was left of her was just a mound of flesh and blood. It was the most vicious and gory thing I have seen since I became a cop.

I wish Ted would hurry up and finish with the corpse; if I have to look at it another second I will puke. "Well Ted what do you think? Was it…a bear?" I asked.

I knew full well it was not a bear. I have seen bear attacks. Bears were mean sons of bitches but they did not make a mess like this. There was blood and flesh all over the damn camp. Plus only the campers were damaged. I use damaged because the tent, the food, even the car was unscratched.

If there was one thing the bear would have gone after it was the food in the containers. But they weren't even touched. If it was a bear the whole camp would be wrecked.

"Charlie do you really think this was a bear?" Ted asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"Then why the hell would you think I would assume it was a bear?"

"Ted," I warned.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Charlie. This is worse then when all those hikers started dying. I've never seen an animal kill this brutal."

"You think it was a person?" I asked.

He looked around making sure no one was eves dropping. But no one wanted to be close to the body while Ted was examining it. "I think…it was both a human and an animal."

"What? Why?"

"Because these people weren't just cut, they were hacked, slashed, beaten, and torn apart. Someone literally grabbed them and tore them into pieces. But it takes phenomenal strength to tear a human apart. And there are teeth marks on the cadavers."

My stomach tightened, a cold chill ran down my spine. "Are you saying they were torn to pieces and eaten?"

"That's what makes me think both a man and beast. The teeth marks aren't human, their more wolf like. And the way the flesh was torn into is like how a wolf bites. There are claw marks to, but they are nether human or wolf like. Unless someone is going around with a wolf and feeding it the left over's I don't know what to tell you."

Ted put the sheet back over the body and I was thankful. I knew I would be seeing that body again tonight, in my dreams. I looked out into the woods. Someone hunting a wolf huh? What if someone was the wolf?

There was only one person who I knew came close to the description. I hoped to god I was wrong. It would hurt to look in La Push, but I was a policeman first. I had to follow every lead.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

I watched from far away as the police inspected my leftovers.

I smiled smelling how sick my handy work was making the humans. You'd think by now they would be used to death after all the fighting and wars they start.

I jumped to the next tree, and the next, and the next and the next. Soon I was miles away from the humans and began to lower my shields. I checked on the Quileute's in Makah to see how they were doing. Pretty good, but now I see what the Makah elders are planning. I laughed at their plan, devious, but very promising.

I see a possible future where they succeed, such power they would wield if their plan works. I checked on the wolves here and frown. The spirits on James Island had contacted them, they knew there was danger, they knew to look for a native with golden eyes. I frowned at that, displeased at the spirits for interfering with my plans.

Oh well, my gift allows me to compensate for the changes. I was going to have to confront the wolves sooner or later, now it will be sooner. If they meet with the spirits tomorrow then it could really throw a kink in my plans. I would have to act now. I already have a plan formed.

I next checked up on the Cullen's. The little pixie had them all riled up. Her sense of danger had them on high alert. But I saw they wouldn't interfere with my plans…yet. I could not yet confront them though. I would need help.

Once again I focused my sight on La Push and saw two wolves patrolling by themselves…perfect.

I quickly ran in the direction of Forks hospital there was someone there who would help me with the two wolves, in an hour they would run into me and a familiar face. First I would go to the hospital and collect the wolf there. Then we would go and get the young ones and with them I would set a trap for the wolves. Perfect.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

I gently laid Sarah into her crib.

She slept more peacefully now that the spirits had calmed down and weren't projecting the energy. Emily watched her with me; her hand was on my back, calming my nerves.

"What do you think is running lose?" she asked.

"Don't know. If it's not a vampire or the Makahs I have no idea what it could be," I said.

"I'm sure we can deal with it, it can't be worse than vampires."

"I just want to find it and kill it now. I do not want anything remotely dangerous in La Push." I said fiercely.

"Because of Sarah?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Because I am supposed to keep La Push safe!"

"Oh Sam, don't try and brush it off, since Sarah was born you have become more defensive and protective of La Push." she kissed my cheek. "Your daddy instincts are kicking in."

I smiled at her. "I didn't expect to be a daddy so soon. And with another woman," I said sadly.

She put her finger under my chin and made me look at her. "What happened, happened. How were you to know shifter biology works like that? And I don't care she is your and Leah's child, I still love her you know that."

I cupped her cheek into my hand. "You are the most kind and understanding person."

"I'm not a saint, you know that." she said.

"You don't regret us do you?"

"No, of course not. I love you," she said.

"But you still have guilt for being with me?"

"I can't help it Sam, I really hurt her."

"She has forgiven you."

Emily looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay well…she has begun to forgive you."

"Close enough," she muttered.

"Don't worry, she has Embry now."

"And I'm worried about that, I love Embry but what if he phases?" she asked.

"I still think about that, but we'll have to cross that bridge if we ever cross it."

Just than the phone rang and woke Sarah up. She began to cry and I sighed in annoyance. "Go and get it, it might be important, I'll get her," Emily said.

I went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Sam? It's me Rachel."

"Rachel? What's wrong?" I asked, fearing Billy or Ellen's condition has worsened.

"Did you call Paul?"

"A little while ago why?"

Paul had called. He had felt the call from James Island, but he was unable to come because Rachel needed him. He called wondering what was going on. It took a while to convince him it was the spirits of the former chiefs but he had to believe since there was no other explanation.

"No, I mean did you tell him to meet up with you?" she asked.

"No, why?"

I heard her take a deep breath. "He's gone Sam, I don't know where he is."

"When did you last see him?" I asked.

"An hour ago, he said he was going to get some snacks and drinks. I looked for him all over this place, he isn't here Sam!"

"Just calm down, have you tried his cell phone?" I asked.

"Yes, it goes straight to voice mail; he always makes sure it rings Sam, always!"

"Just calm down, I'll come over and see if I can sniff him out, okay?"

"Okay, call me if you contact him. And let him know he is in big trouble!"

"Will do Rach," I laughed.

I hung up and told Emily what was wrong. "Where could he be?" she asked.

"I don't know?" I said. There was no way Paul would leave Rachel, not now…and not willingly. I picked up the phone and decided to make a few calls. I would have Jared and some of the wolves come here and look after Emily and Sarah while I was gone.

There was danger nearby and I have a wolf missing. The two are obviously connected. But a part of me hoped Paul was okay and had a damn good reason for disappearing. The other part knew better then to think like that.

* * *

One hour ago

Paul P.O.V

I had left Rachel to go find a vending machine.

As much as it pained me to be away from her I had to make sure she stayed well fed. We only had another hour for visiting time. So far there had been no change in Billy and Ellen's condition.

I swear if I find the fucker who made them wreck I will fucking kill him! How dare some moron go walking about in the night and cause some innocent drivers to wreck! Billy was cool for an old dude.

We had some bonding ever since I imprinted on Rachel. I knew I irritated him and Jake with my hanging around their house and eating all their food. But I had formed a connection with the old man. I wasn't too fond of leech lover. I felt he was too friendly now with the Cullens. I was all for peace, but I don't think we should be going to their house and breaking bread with them.

Has he forgotten how easily they could snap and drink some poor bastard's blood? Then what? Of course he will try to defend them, they die and his imprint will be hurt. And knowing how anything precious to the imprint is precious to you I know where his loyalties would lie if there was a fight.

I was in a deserted part of the floor. It was very quiet and I was all alone. I was looking at the vending machine wondering what I should get when I heard someone approaching. I was not too concerned, this was a hospital after all. But then the scent hit me. It was spicy, it burned my nose. If the Cullen's had a sickly sweet smell then this person had an intense spicy scent.

I heard him (I knew from scent it was a guy) come up behind me. I spun around to see who it was.

He was tall. Six foot eight I would say. Long black hair, so black it had a blue tint to it when the light hit it right. He was obviously native like me, but I did not recognize him. The scent he was emanating was similar but very different at the same time.

He wore a pair of jeans and a shirt to small for him. Like they were supposed to fit someone smaller. I took a deep breath and smelled blood on his breath. I looked into his eyes, which were yellow as the moon.

I pulled my lips back in a snarl; this was the bastard who caused Billy and Ellen to crash. Probably come here to finish them off, well I wasn't going to let him!

"Calm down Paul," he said with his hands in his pockets calm as could be. "I am not here to harm your soon to be step-father and his lady love."

"Who the fuck are you?! How do you know my name!"

"Calm down, it would not do well to fight me in this place, the humans scare easily."

He walked past me and banged his fist on the vending machine. He hit it so hard I thought he broke it. It made a sound and it dropped a bag of chips. He reached down and picked it up. Opened it up and began to eat it.

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"I need to meet with your alpha and let him know there is going to be a change around here. That as of now I run La Push," he said taking a bite of a chip.

"The hell you are!" I snarled. "Sam is the Alpha, I follow him, not you!"

He finished the chips and tossed the bag into the trash. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to glow as bright as the moon. "You don't have a choice Paul."

Then it hit me. It was like the power that comes from an Alpha's command. But he was not using his voice it was his mere presence. His will was so powerful I could feel it, eating at my mind. Like a thousand hot knives stabbing my head.

I tried to resist, I tried to fight it, but I could not. I clutched my head in pain and fell to the floor. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You are strong, but you are not the Canis Lupus supreme of your pack."

"The what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You're not Jacob Black."

He glared at me and I feel into his eyes. My will gave in to his and it washed over me.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"What is the vampire's name?" Merck asked.

"Tessa, why?" I asked.

"Because wolfling, names have power, to know something's name gives you some control over it."

"You got that from Eragon." I said.

It was night time. A bon fire was blaring. Embry was in a circle of salt and iron. They had taken his shirt off and painted symbols and figures on his face and chest. Wolves walked around with markings on their body, including us.

We had Sent Sid, Brian, and Evert to go help our new wolves get ready for the move to Makah. They had a lot of packing to do after all.

We were marked to because Merck said it would keep Tessa out of us. He came out and handed us each a cup full of some liquid. "Drink," was all he said.

I sniffed the cup, smelled like something a vampire pissed. "What is this?" I asked.

"Some herbs mixed with bear grease, drink it will make you brave."

"Will it help with the exorcism?" Merck nodded. "Well if its for Embry."

We all got in a circle and clunked out cups together. "Cheers," I said.

We drank our cups. It…was…NASTY! I got a good gulp before I spat it back out. We all did.

"That is fucking nasty!"

"What the fuck is that?!" Tom asked.

"I told you, some herbs mixed with bear grease. The herbs will give you energy, and the bear grease will make you brave."

"What do you mean bear grease?" Jake asked.

"Fat from a bear." Merck said.

Sheesh! How the fuck can Emmett stand eating those things! If that is what their fat tastes like their blood must be really rank!

"Are you all ready?" Merck asked.

"Sure…what do we do?" Jake asked.

"You must summon the power like you did earlier. Only you must summon it yourselves instead of having the spirits give it to you."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"You dance." Merck said.

"What?" Seth asked. "Aren't you going to like summon the spirits or say some magic words?"

Merck sighed. "Kids. We are trying to cast the spirit out, not get more in him. Look words have power, this is true, but how did our ancestors summon magic before we had words?…..Anyone?"

He saw our dumbstruck expression. "Dancing was what the early magic users used to summon magic. Think of it, words are simply sounds we use in perfect synchronization with our thoughts and feelings. Dancing is the same way, a more primitive way, but still a way to express ourselves."

"Makes sense…if you understand it," I said.

"Just start dancing," Merck huffed.

"Anything in particular?" I asked.

"Just dance, draw the spirits out with your joy, your desire, your need."

He walked away from us to go in the circle with Embry. The other Makah wolves began to dance around the bon fire. Some were doing dances like Capoeira, some were doing graceful body movements, and others were dancing like a street dancer. How ever they danced they were having a lot of fun doing it.

"Well don't just stand there, start dancing." Chris said.

"Come on Seth, let me show you how we dance in Makah," Tony said taking Seth's hand and walking over to where they had enough distance to dance.

I was surprised when Tony began to dance Capoeira. He danced around Seth in a circle, and then he took Seth's hand and made him do a circle. Then he began to do a series of back flips.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"Surprised?" Chris asked.

"Since when did he dance like that?" I asked.

"We all dance like that," Kouga said watching his brother dance with a smile.

Seth was getting into the grove, he was doing back flips now to. I remembered the time when he used to trip on his own feet. Now here he is. Werewolf physiology is a wonderful thing.

"We have a special gym where they teach us martial arts, they teach us Capoeira among other fighting styles."

"Jeez, what were they doing? Preparing you all for a war?" I asked.

"Less talking more dancing!" Richard said running out and starting to dance.

Soon every one went off to dance. Only Bella, Jake and I stood together. Not moving a bit.

"Well since I'm not a wolf I think I'll sit this one out." Bella said.

"Coward," I said.

"Come on!" William shouted. "We need some tunes! Tony, go get your violin and play us something man!"

"Okay!" Tony ran back inside Merck's house. When he came back out he carried a violin and began to play a nice melody. It was slow at first but it began to pick up a tempo.

"Come on everyone! Start singing!" William shouted.

Soon all the wolves began to sing. With Tony's violin and the decent voices of the Makah's belting out lyrics it was a nice beat to dance to. I began to sway my hips to the music aware that many eyes were following my movements.

"Leah?" Jake asked.

"Come on Alpha, time to summon the spirits, just do what we did when we were human and danced at the bon fires."

Uhhh," he looked nervously at Bella. "I am not sure I want to dance like that now."

"Afraid to show your future mother-in-law how bad you were?" I asked continuing to move my hips to the beat.

"Leah!"

"What is she talking about Jake?" Bella asked confused.

"Before you showed up Jake loved to dance. Every party or bon fire he would be dancing with some chick. The kind of dances that would make you blush…if you could still blush that is," I laughed.

"I was young and a boy you know." Jake blushed.

"Yeah but he stopped dancing when you showed up," I said to Bella. "Was hoping you would dance the tango with him I guess."

"Leah!"

I laughed. I continued to dance; I began to move my hands around my body, tracing the lines of my body, drawing more attention to my assets. I haven't danced like this in a looooong time. Not since me and Sam broke up. I was too depressed to go dancing after all.

It felt good, I loved to dance. I was always good at it. I loved following the music with my body, moving and flowing like I was music myself. I always got lots of attention when I danced. Right now the fact I was wearing nothing but a pair of pants, no shirt and a bra would help.

I moved closer to the bon fire. Continuing to sway and dance to Tony's music, which had become more energetic and wild. The Makah's singing was warm and full of heat. Every step I took I could feel energy moving from the ground and up my legs.

I could sense the power. It had gone back into the earth after our little trick. It was still in the earth waiting to be released. Waiting to be summoned. It heard our singing, it felt our dancing. It knew we wanted it to come back, but we had to keep the ritual going.

I can't tell you how long we danced. It seemed like hours. I had closed my eyes and lost myself to the music. When I opened them again I saw Jake finally dancing. He and a few of the others were circling Tony, dancing fire dances like how our ancestors used to. Some of the Makah's were dancing around the fire; others were still in small groups.

I saw Bella off to the side, watching all of us with a wondrous expression. Like she was mesmerized by us. I saw why she was. Our movements were perfect. Graceful. Perfect. We moved as if we were one being. Every thing was perfect, well timed. The energy was returning, I could feel it. It was flowing through us all like some giant circuit. Filling us up, sipping our emotion. Sharing our fun and delight.

We danced. We danced and we rejoiced, summoning the power to cast out the spirit in Embry. We all danced like there was no tomorrow. We danced like we never danced before. It was like frenzy had taken over us. We had either two choices, either ride the power or be ridden by it.

The rest of the Makah's who joined us returned. Some carried bags, or back packs, but when they saw the party, when they saw the dancing they cast of their bags and shirts and joined the party. Some even phased, going wolf to dance. Shaking their heads and tails to the music. Dancing in the circles with the rest of us.

I looked over at Seth and Jake as they danced around Tony with some of the other Makah's. Tony's eyes were unfocused but full of emotions I can't even begin to describe. He was playing his violin like a maniac, but it was so beautiful I never wanted it to end.

I felt the power focus on Jake again, felt it begin to spread from him to us. I don't think we could try to stop now even if we tried. We tried to get into the power, but we had to let the power into us as well. It was driving through us now.

"Leah, come." A voice said.

I looked over at Merck he beckoned me into the circle. I walked over but continued to dance, not wanting to fall behind for a second. But the second I stepped through the circle I came to my senses. It was like I had a head rush that quickly left.

"Whoa," I said swaying.

I looked back to everyone. They continued to dance, uncaring I left. I saw Bella, mom and the others watching everything with mesmerized eyes. I looked back to Merck. "What the fuck happened?"

"You called the power more quickly then I anticipated. The power is coming and it will bring the spirits with it. They will take care of the vampire for us."

"You mean the spirits are coming here? Now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"They won't hurt Bella will they?" I asked.

"No, they know what they are hunting this night. But we must get the spirit out before they get here or else they will drag his spirit with hers."

"WHAT!?"

"She has been connected to him too long, they won't be able to differentiate between the two of them."

"I'm working on it, I need your help though. I want you to channel the power from your pack leader into the circle and channel the power into him so we can eject her."

"What? I can't channel the power," I said.

"Yes you can. You are a female, and you are the…beta I think is what you call it. Your link to Jacob is stronger then the link he has to the others. I made the circle to block out the power so I would not be distracted while I worked on getting her out."

He poured a flask down Embry's throat. "What is that?" I asked.

"Snake juice, it will coil around the spirit and help pull her out."

Embry gagged and spat out the juice. "Tastes like shit!"

"I know baby I know," I said caressing his face.

"Bitch! I am going to drag your lover to hell with me!" Tessa said looking at me with pure hate

"No, you can't! You won't!"

Embry began to thrash around. He rolled over to his side and began to vomit. "That's right, up chuck all that evil," Merck said.

"What must I do?" I asked.

"Embrace your wolf, open yourself up to what connects you to Jake, it will travel through you then push it into him." He looked over to Bella and said loud enough for her to hear. "Let the shield down, I have put down symbols on him that will keep her in until she is cast out."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, releasing her shield from Embry. I noticed she observed the dance more in control of herself. She watched the ritual with more focus and down to earth eyes. But she still observed everything with soft wonder.

I closed my eyes. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I tried thinking of the part of me that lets me phase. It felt….different. More charged. The mere thought of it let a trickle of power escape through my body. I slowly opened it more and more. I took Embry's face in my hands. Goose bumps appeared on his face and he looked at me confused.

"Leah?" he asked confused.

I straddled him and pinned his arms with my hands. I kissed him. I tried my best to ignore the taste of vomit in his mouth. Instead I thought of all the nights we slept together, all the times he held me, all the times he kissed me and loved me. I poured the power from me, and through our lips I pressed it into him. And then…I was in him.

I could feel the blood flowing through his veins, I could feel the synapses of his brain shooting electricity. I could feel his heart beating. But I could also feel him. My Embry, my lover, my mate. I could touch him with my hands, touch parts of him that hands were not meant to touch.

On this plane I was kissing him. But in another I was in him, touching parts and feeling parts I should not be able to feel. I felt Tessa like some disease, flowing in him. I found her in his heart.

Full of anger and rage.

I held his heart in my hand and for an instant. I forgot I was Leah Clearwater. I forgot my love for Embry and why I was here. For an instant holding his heart in my hands I had a dark urge. A dark desire. An Evil need.

I wanted to crush his heart in my hands, even knowing it would kill him. I did not care if he lived or died. Knowing I held another life in my hands brought out something evil in me. But I resisted that urge. I ground it away.

My name was Leah Clearwater. I was not a murderer, I did not hurt the ones I loved. I was not some psychopath. This was not me. I instead brought the heart to my lips. I blew on it gently but the power came rushing out, searing his heart. Infusing him with new strength.

I saw into his mind, I saw his need for freedom, his desire for me. I felt Jake still dancing with Seth and the others drawing more power for us to use. I saw Tony playing his violin so fast he was a blur, but the music spewing forth was beautiful. The muscles in his hand locked long ago, if he was in his right mind he would tend to it, but his mind had been sharpened long ago. He was now driven by will. His will to fill the necessity for the ritual. He had not known he was to play such a large part but he played such a vital role.

This was his night. He was now free of oppression, free to be himself. Tonight he would sing and make such music I would be the stuff of legends.

I saw Kouga more affected by the ritual, unlike earlier when he was sick from it he was supercharged. He played an important part as well. He was doing more then sensing the energy now, he was helping to weave it, refine it. Make it less chaotic and more orderly. He did not know he was doing it though. It was subconscious. The power would have been more chaotic and more raw had he not been here to filter it and redirect it.

Jake, Chris and even Stark had a role to play. Jake because this power was his heritage. He was chosen to wield it, as had Ephraim and the other chiefs. We were all descended from Taha Aki but Jake was special, his line was also from the third wife. Taha Aki's soul mate. There were powers and abilities he would have the rest of us would not. If he would accept his heritage.

Chris and Stark were Alpha's. But not like Jake. Jake was one in a million. The best I can describe it he was a king. Others like Sam, Chris and Stark were princes. But even they had the ability to help direct the power, to order it.

The power filled us all again. All of us, even Quil all the way in La Push. I saw him in his room laughing at the power rush he was feeling. He lent us his power, his will and basked in our bond.

We all played a role. Some roles were smaller then the others, some were more important. But we all had our roles to play. We all would help cast her out. Together with the wills of dozens of wolves we cast her out of Embry and she went screaming.

Back in the real world I felt Embry bucking underneath me. He was screaming in my mouth and it was a scream of both pain and pleasure. I could feel his body responding to the power beneath me. He grew hard and firm with the power running through him, in him.

I too was being affected by the power. While the power flowed through me and into him a part of me wanted to make love to him. To take off both our clothes and feel the power running through us as we made love. I knew it would be amazing, but now was not the time for sex.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

I opened my mouth and screamed into Leah's mouth.

I felt Tessa leaving my body. The power roared into me like thunder and lightning. It was the most wonderful feeling and the most terrifying as well. The power…it was amazing. Made me feel invincible. But at the same time it felt like it was about to tear me apart. And I would love it.

It was so powerful I was having some….physical side affects. I mean power is the ultimate rush isn't it? You try not to get a hard on when you're pumped with power.

Leah backed off and looked at me. "Embry? "she asked.

"It's me Leah, she's gone," I said caressing her cheek.

"Where is she?" Leah asked.

Suddenly a shape appeared behind Leah. It was misty and out of focus. But the more I looked at it the more it had substance. Soon I saw a snarling face with blood red eyes lung at Leah. "NO!" I shouted.

I tried to grab Leah and pull her out of the way. But the bitch got to her first. But the second she touched her symbols planted on her flared to life with blinding light. The vampire spirit Tessa shrieked and backed away.

"What the fuck" me and Leah said at the same time.

"It's the spirit." Merck said calmly.

"Why the fuck do we see her?!" We both asked.

"A little bit of the magic, the veil between worlds is so thin right now," he shrugged his shoulders. "A bit of this, a bit of that."

Tessa was still snarling at us, but the symbols on our bodies kept her at bay. "Take those marks off so I can kill you!"

"Uh…no," Leah said.

She roared and tried to leave the circle but some invisible force kept her in. "You can not leave the circle Tessa," Merck said.

"Release me old man!"

Merck thought for a moment. "Okay." He went to the circle and made a break in the circle making an opening. Tessa screamed in delight and went through the opening. Me and Leah screamed no but it was no use.

"What the hell are you thinking!" I shouted.

Merck turned to us, a small smile on his face. "They're here."

We heard a shriek and saw Tessa was…I guess stuck. I saw Bella with her hands out, using her power to keep Tessa from leaving. "Let me go you yellow eyed bitch!"

Suddenly something….emerged from the shadows of the trees. They were large and misty. But like with Tessa the more I looked at them the more they sharpened and took form. Soon dozens of wolves emerged from shadows. They were misty and their shapes were still dull around the edges. They looked around as us all growling low in their throats. Some had circled the Makah elders and were bearing their teeth at them.

"Bella the shield! Drop it!" Leah shouted.

Bella nodded and dropped her shield. The second she did the wolves heads snapped to Tessa. She realized the trouble she was in. She tried to run for a body to posses but the marks protected us. The wolves descended on her.

She tried to fight back but they over whelmed her. I thought they were going to tear her apart. Instead they trapped her in their jaws and dragged her towards the fire. Merck walked up to the fire and threw some herbs in it. The fire roared to life and expanded skyward.

"I banish you Tessa, from this time, from this place. I banish you Tessa from our lives and our fates. I banish you Tessa with flesh and blood. I banish you with your name and the names of the spirit wolves. I banish you Tessa from here and now, go away to your place in the other world!"

I could feel the power coming from Merck. It was like a warm wind, gentle yet commanding.

"No! No!" Tessa screamed.

The wolves dragged her to the fire and leapt into it. She screamed one final time, then the fire imploded sending sparks and Ember everywhere. It died down and darkness slowly over took the area. A few seconds later the fire relit and began to burn as bright as it originally did.

"Is she gone?" I asked.

"Yes, the spirits will take her to the spirit realm and take her to her final destination," Merck said.

"You mean hell?" Leah asked.

"Why didn't they just tear her to pieces and kill her?" I asked.

"She was already dead child," Merck said. "You can't kill a soul; even another soul can't destroy a soul. They are energy. And energy can not be destroyed. Dissipated, scattered yes, but never destroyed."

It was quiet now. I looked around and saw everyone was watching the fire, like they were expecting something else to happen.

"The spirit has been exorcised! Praise be to the wolf spirits!" Merck shouted.

Everyone began to cheer and shout. Leah put her hand on my chest. She was still straddling me and I still…..awkward. I looked up at her and she smiled. "Is that a spirit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she asked slyly.

She bent down and kissed me. The movement of her groin rubbing my sent a jolt of pleasure from me. I arched my back in pleasure and she made a husky moan. "Leah!" I hissed. "I just got an exorcism woman! Are you trying to kill me?!"

She continued to kiss me. First on my lips then she moved to my chest. She bit my nipple and I hissed in pleasure. I grabbed her hips and ground her into me. She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy. We were so into each other we forgot we had an audience.

"LEAH CLEARWATER! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Sue shouted.

Leah's eyes snapped open. Her face turned red in embarrassment. Cat calls and wolf whistles filled the air. "Oh don't stop now, it was getting good!" Richard called.

Seth was looking half angry, half sick. Jake was laughing his ass off as were a few of the Makahs. I covered my face in embarrassment. I cursed the power for affecting us so badly.

"Lets get out of here, I'm not feeling so good," Leah said.

She was starting to sway. "Leah what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just feel….tired." she fell to her knees. I got up and was by her side in an instant.

"Leah!"

"Embry, everything is going black."

Seth, Chris, Stephan and Sue ran over to us. Stephan was checking her vitals. "Her heart is slowing!"

"What!"

"I don't know what is happening!"

"I do," Merck said. "Channeling the power has weakened her, it was her first time so it is only natural she will fall asleep."

"She wasn't feeling tired a few seconds ago," I said.

"The magic was riding her, now she is crashing."

"Embry…help…me." Leah said before she fell unconscious.

"Leah!" I shouted.

I heard a sound and looked to the side. Jake had fallen unconscious as well. "Jake!" I shouted.

Our new wolves quickly surrounded him as well, protecting their new alpha from any possible danger. Stephan ran over to him too and felt his pulse. "He's slowing down too!"

"But that's not right!" Merck said shocked. "He should not be tired, why?" He looked over at the Makah elders and shot Tristan a nasty look.

Tristan stepped forward. "We should take them to the hospital, we can treat them there, and you are welcome to join them. They can be treated there while Merck figures out if they will be okay and Hank can treat them."

"Embry what should we do?" Seth asked me.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Jake and Leah are knocked out, that means your lead since you're the oldest wolf in our pack."

"Me? Why don't you lead you were the beta once!"

"Yeah when it was me, Jake and Leah. I can't lead I'm too young, I can't make big decisions like this!"

I looked around at the new pack members. They all stared at me, waiting for orders. I looked over at Chris. "Seth is right, the Makahs won't follow Seth, he is not dominant enough," Chris said.

"Why me then? I have never leaded anyone."

"In Jakes pack you were the next oldest. That makes you the next Alpha male."

"What about you? You've been an Alpha before, and you've been a wolf since you were a kid!"

"But you are Leah's mate, since her and Jake are out that puts you next in place in the pack to lead."

"….That doesn't make any damn sense!" I said.

"Look you are the next oldest wolf, and Leah's mate. The Alpha female slash Beta's mate takes over for said alpha beta female in case she is incapacitated. Since Jake is gone, and Leah is gone that puts you in charge. Had you not been sleeping with Leah then the Makahs would follow me, but their instincts are telling them to follow you."

"Fuck!" I said.

I had not been prepared for this. Me a leader? Since when have I ever lead someone, I've always been more a follower then a leader. Shit! I looked at Leah, her skin had paled. I did not trust the Makah elders. In fact based on Merck's look at Tristan I think he had something to do with this.

But I can't just do nothing, for all I know not doing anything will cause the condition to worsen.

"Fine, we'll take them to the hospital."

"We'll be delighted to have you." Tristan said.

Yeah fuck you.

* * *

Colin and Brady P.O.V

Colin and Brady ran through the woods, excited about what had happened at James island.

They were running when they came across Paul. He stood in his human form. He looked horrible. His eyes were blood shot and his skin pale and clammy. He watched them with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"_Paul? What are you doing? Everyone is looking for you," Colin said._

"_He can't here us Colin, he's in human form," Brady said._

"_Oh yeah, maybe we should…do you smell that?"_

They caught a spicy scent. It was so spicy it burned their noses. Like someone shoved hot peppers in their noses.

They whined and pawed their noses._ "My God it's worse then a leech's!" Brady said._

"….Run…" Paul groaned.

"_What did he say?" Colin asked._

Paul looked at them, he looked in great pain, like he was fighting something that was hurting his head. He stood rigidly and was shaking a little.

"Colin…Brady…RUN!" he growled.

Suddenly a shape jumped in front of us. It was a man. At first I thought is was one of the Cullen's because his eyes were yellow. Then I realized his eyes weren't yellow like the Cullen's they were yellow like the moon. He looked like one of us, tall and buffed up but his hair was long. He wore a pair of jean and shirt that was too small for himself and they had torn in a few places.

"Hello kids," he said.

Then it hit us. His will. It was like when Sam used his alpha power but this guy said nothing. He just looked at us and his will hit ours like a ton of bricks. We tried to resist but it hurt so much. I could feel the ties that linked us to Sam and his pack snapping away. Instead it was retied to this monster.

"My name is Max, I'm you new master."

"Don't do this please!" Paul begged. "Their just kids for Christ's sake!"

"There not just kids, their shifters. They have usefulness that I can use, you all do."

"What did we ever do to you?" Paul asked.

"Not a thing. But if you want someone to blame, blame your pack sister Leah."

"What does Leah have to do with this?"

"Everything."

Colin and Brady tried to listen, but their heads felt like they were splitting into two. Their ties to Sam were ripped to shreds and refitted to Max.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

Something was wrong, I could feel it. I found Paul's scent at the hospital. But there was another scent there. Something that was spicy and burned my nose. It was very familiar to a wolf, but was different from ours.

I was driving home when I got a call from Emily. "Hey Em."

"Sam! Quick you have o come home!"

"What why?" I heard growling in the back ground and the sound of wolves fighting. Sarah was crying in fear.

"Emily what's wrong?!"

"Paul! He and Colin and Brady showed up, a man was with them he had yellow eyes Sam. Paul and the kids attacked the wolves you had here to look after me!"

"What!"

"They attacked us Sam, I'm inside but I don't know how long the others will last, the man he's-"

There was a loud crash and I heard Emily scream. "EMLY!" I shouted.

I heard the phone moving around. "Is this Sam Uley?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names but you can call me Max. Hurry home Sam, we need to talk."

He hung up and I cursed. I picked up the speed and fifteen minutes later I arrived home. My yard was a mess. There was fur and blood mixed with dirt and broken bits of my lawn ornaments.

Paul, Brady and Colin stood guard of my house in wolf form. The bodies of my wolves I had stay to look after Em and Sarah while I was gone were scattered here and there, covered in gashes and claw marks. They were breathing heavily but were alive.

"Paul! Collin! Brady! What the hell is this!" I shouted getting out of my truck and slamming the door.

They looked at the ground unable to meet my gaze. "Phase back now!" I ordered. I used my Alpha voice on them. It didn't work, they didn't even flinch. "What?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard Sarah crying. I went running to my house. Running inside I saw everything was a mess. "Emily!" I called.

"Sam!" she called from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and found my girls and they weren't alone.

Emily was sitting in the chair; a man with yellow eyes gripped her shoulder. He held Sarah in his arms gently.

"Hello Sam," the man said.

"Let them go now!" I growled.

"Easy boy." he brought his finger up to Emily's cheek. His fingernail lengthened, becoming sharp and pointy. "Or else I'll give her a nice set of scars to match the ones on the other side."

"What do you want?"

"I want your pack, you and all your wolves to accept me as the new alpha," he said. "I took you three friends outside. It wasn't easy, very loyal. I could just pick them off one by one but I don't have the time. Since you're the alpha all you have to do is submit to me and I can take them all at once."

"No, I won't do it!" I shouted.

The man laughed. "I have your imprint and your child." he dragged his finger across Emily's cheek, she moaned in pain as blood ran out of the wound. The man sniffed the air and his eyes glowed. His teeth lengthened becoming more canine like. His body began to expand causing new rips to appear in his already tattered cloths. Hair began to appear on his face making him look more feral.

"Make the choice Sam," he said his voice becoming more gravely. "Your pack…or your family."

I looked from Emily, to Sarah, then to the man. I knew he would kill them if I did not submit. But if I did I would be betraying my pack. Everyone who placed their trust in me. How could I do it. But…Emily…Sarah…forgive me.

"Alright, I surrender," I said lowering my head in shame.

"Sam no!" Emily shouted.

The man handed Sarah to her. "Run woman, I don't care where, your blood makes me hungry," he growled.

"Emily, run. Get away…run to the Cullen's!" I said.

"Sam?"

"RUN!" I yelled.

She ran but the man caught her arm and threw her against the wall. She hit the wall with her back protecting Sarah from the impact. Sarah was crying now and Emily was unconscious. I ran to her but the man appeared faster then I could see. He grabbed my throat and lifted me in the air.

"What are you?" I asked.

"My people have many names. Wendigo, Amorak, hell hounds, lycanthropes, the children of the moon, or as you know us as werewolves." he grinned savagely.

"Werewolves?"

"The real werewolves, not you pathetic shifters who think you have the right to call yourselves werewolves. You may mimic us little boy but allow me to show you the difference between a child of the moon and a child of Taha Aki"

He stared into my eyes and I felt his will crush mine. I tried to fight but he tightened his hold on my neck, he glanced at Emily and Sarah reminding me of our deal. I did not fight; I let him do as he wanted. I felt him reach into the part of me bound to my pack. I felt him enforce his will onto mine and take control of that part that lets me rule my pack.

He sent a pulse of power into me and into the link. I felt my pack, I was connected to their minds. One by one they fell in pain as the wolf ripped my pack apart and remade it in his image.

He dropped me to the ground and stood triumphant. "Now, let's gather the troops, time to pay the Cullen's a visit."

* * *

Emily P.O.V

My head hurt so bad. Sarah cried in my arms. I watched as he took over Sam and through him all the others. But I knew we had one small hope. Quil.

He was the only one in Jake's pack still here, he was the only one who could get us help. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I sent him a text. Warning him to get the Cullen's. Telling him to leave La Push. To take his mom and get and to run to the Cullen's and warn them a werewolf had come to La Push.

I sent the text and hoped he would receive it in time. Hoping that somehow we would escape this monster. Hoping Leah and the others would be back soon to save us.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I had a vision of nothing. Our future was black, nothing. I knew it meant wolves would be coming. Call it a gut feeling, but something told me we did not want the wolves here.

"Alice?" Edward asked seeing the vision too.

"Edward something is wrong," I said.

"I know." he said.

"Get the others ready something bad is going to happen."

**Fusedtwilight: Bet none of you saw that coming. I know last chap I said we would learn what the Makah's are planning but this chapter was so long already I decided to save it for next chapter. Speaking of which here is a preview.**

**Next chapter we finally learn the Makah's secret, Max now in charge of Sam's pack goes after the Cullen's, Quil tries to get to the Cullen's in time to warn them, Embry takes charge of Jakes pack, and Jake and Leah will meet their maker. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pups and Tykes **

**Chapter 13 **

**Fusedtwilight: Hi everybody! Thanks animegirlkiki for being my beta and thanks to leydyan22, tickledpink14, tdfireproof, bridg0731, erica3769, clearwatergirl101, Twilight lover72396, gOtTaLuVtWiLiGhT14, jada91, tashay789, stillheartdeep, icihappi, Dilidilzz86, ari11990. Thank you all for the great reviews!**

**This chapter we don't see Embry and the others. But we will see them in the next chap. In this chap we learn what Max is planning and what the Makah's plan to do with Jake and Leah. We also learn some details about shape-shifters and the history of the werewolves. **

Quil POV

I had no idea what they were doing in Makah but I hope they do it again.

Twice the power channeled through Jake ran through me. The sheer raw power of it sent me to my knees. It was the only good thing to happen to me recently. Especially after what happened with Claire.

They had done all kinds of tests on her. Checking her blood to see if there was any drugs in her system and making sure her body had not been penetrated. And with Claire telling them she did not say I touched her and not recalling saying that I was released.

The damaged was already done though, as soon as I got home the phone calls started. People calling and saying I was going to hell and I was a disgusting human being. There were even a few death threats.

My only satisfaction was knowing they had banished the vampire to hell or wherever bad spirits go. But Claire and her parents were still going to move. I had to figure out a way to get them to stay here. I can't just tell them about the werewolf thing. If I told them a vampire possessed their little girl and I was a werewolf they would definitely run for it.

I was in my room relaxing, enjoying the after effects of the surge when my cell phone vibrated. I opened it and saw I got a text from Emily. I opened it and saw the message.

_Quil _

_Take your mom and run! The thing that the spirits warned us about is a werewolf! A real one! He has taken over Sam's pack and is holding me and Sarah captive. He is going to make Sam and the pack attack the Cullens and since you are not Sam's pack he might be coming for you next, just get your mom out of La Push and run for the Cullens and try to contact Jake! Hurry!_

I reread it twice trying to figure out if this was some messed up joke. Suddenly the night erupted with the howls of wolves. I knew those weren't ordinary wolf howls. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen where mom was. She had her head out the window and turned to me when she heard me inter.

"Quil were those your friends?" she asked.

"Yes, quick pack a bag were leaving!" I said.

"What why?"

"Don't argue with me just do it mom please! It's wolf stuff!" I grabbed her and pushed her towards her room. "We need to leave now, pack what you need!"

She left to go pack without another word. It must have been the look on my face that made her act so quickly. I went to the closet and went inside. I turned the light on and found the sawed off shot gun that was once my dads. It had been his pride and joy. My grandfather kept it oiled and in mint condition but it had never been used since he died. I took it out of the case and found the box of bullets and loaded it.

I don't know if guns affect a real werewolf. I mean we aren't bullet proof so I am hoping this real werewolf wasn't. I didn't bother packing I slung the shot gun over my shoulder and ran to mom's room. She had three bags open and only one full.

"No time just take this one," I said grabbing the bag that was packed.

"Quil Atera what is going on!" mom demanded.

She followed me as I headed for the door. I grabbed the car keys off the key rack and went out the door. I shut and locked it and headed for the car. We got in the car and drove out onto the road. I pulled my cell phone and dialed the operator so I could get the Cullen's number.

All the times I have been to their house and I never once got the number for their house. The operator connected me to the Cullen's and I drove as I talked.

"Quil please your scaring me what's wrong?" mom asked.

"Mom please I will explain soon I promise, just trust me," I said. The Cullen's phone continued to ring. "Come on you blood suckers pick up the phone!"

Finally someone picked up.

"Hello? The voice asked sounding cautious.

"Carlisle?"

"Speaking."

"It's Quil Atera, listen I got a text from Emily, Sam's fiancé. She said a real werewolf is holding her and Sarah hostage and has taken control of Sam's pack. I am on my way to your house now with my mom."

"Quil are you sure?" I told him about what happened with the spirits with James island and what happened with Billy and Ellen. How Ellen said the man had yellow eyes. "Werewolves do have yellow eyes in their human and wolf form….do you think he will come for us?

"Emily said yes."

"What about the other imprints? Will they be okay?"

"Shit I hadn't thought of that! I'll give Rachel the heads up and try to call Kim. Luckily there are no other imprints to worry about."

"We'll meet you here and try to contact the others in Makah."

"See you soon." I said. I hanged up and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?"

"Rach, it's Quil."

"Quil thank god, have you all found Paul?"

"Rach stay out of La Push, stay away from the wolves."

"What why?"

"Look, you know the thing that caused your dad to crash? Turns out it is something supernatural. It's taken control of Sam and his pack, that includes Paul."

"What?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I got a text from Emily warning me, you need to find a place to hide, someplace safe."

"Where? Visiting time is almost over and La Push was the only place I feel safe!"

"Look I'm heading for the Cullen's, you should go there too."

"What?!"

"Look Rach there the only ones we can trust right now, everyone else will be under this monsters control, you need to get somewhere safe and the Cullens are the only ones who can protect us!"

She said nothing for a few seconds. "What about dad?"

"He is safe there, no way the wolves can get to him."

"Alright, I see you at the Cullen's," she said.

"Don't stop for nothing, go straight there."

We hung up and I dialed Kim. She picked up on the second ring. "Quil? What the hell is going on out there?"

"Kim listen we have been taken over!"

"By who?"

"A werewolf, he has Emily and Sarah and he has taken control of Sam and his pack, look I know this sounds crazy but you need to head to the Cullen's, that's where me, my mom and Rachel are going. You need to stay away from the other wolves an-"

The phone moved around, I could hear voices in the background. "Quil?" Jared's voice asked.

"…Hey Jared"

"Where are you?"

"At home, I heard the howls earlier, what's up?"

"Sam has called a meeting," he said.

"Oh, really, what about?"

"Pack stuff, tell us where you are."

"I told you home," I said

"We already looked for you there Quil, tell us where you are."

"Jared, I can't do that," I said.

"We will find you Quil. Just don't fight this or people could get hurt."

"I won't give in Jared, I will run," I said.

"Good, and I hope we don't catch you." he hanged up.

"Fuck!"

"Quil!" mom chastised.

I picked up my speed heading for the Cullen's. I turned the bend of the road and stopped. There on the road was Paul and two other wolves in human form.

"Quil?" mom asked scared.

"Mom, the shot gun is in the back," I said opening my door.

"You want me to shoot your friends!"

"No, I want you to be ready in case you need it," I said. I got out but I kept the door open and stayed right next to the door. "Hello boys, nice night," I said with a smile, nothing wrong. Just old Quil driving with his mom.

"Come with us Quil," Paul said.

"Sorry guys, I got to take my mom to the hospital, she wants to see Billy and Ellen before visiting time is over."

"Forget it, come with us Paul now!" Paul said.

"Paul I know what has happened, please let me through," I begged him.

He and the two wolves took a step forward. "I'm sorry Quil, I can't defy Max, he's the Alpha now, you know how it is."

Yeah I knew how it was. When the Alpha gives a command you have to choice but to follow. To even try and disobey hurts.

"Max huh? Pretty weird name for a werewolf." I said.

"I doubt that is his real name. Now come with us Quil, he only wants you," Paul said beckoning me forward with his hand.

"Sorry Paul, but I won't go quietly." I grinned.

He smiled. "Good boy."

He ran forward and the other two followed him. I jumped in the car and hit the gas. Paul and the others jumped out of the way as I almost hit them I turned the lights on to high and hit the gas.

"Quil Atera Jr slow down now!" mom said holding on to her seat belt.

"Uhh," I looked at my rearview mirror and saw Paul and the others in wolf form running after us. "I don't think so mom!"

I knew there was no hope of out running them. I grabbed my phone and dialed the Cullen's again. "Quil?"

"Carlisle! Their after us!"

"How many?" he asked.

"Three, Paul and two others!"

"I'll send Jasper and Emmett, where are you?"

I told him where we were. He knew the road and sent Jasper and Emmett. I hanged up the phone and one of the wolves slammed into the side.

"QUIL!" mom shouted.

"Hang on!" A wolf came up on the other side of the car and rammed into it there, then the one on my side hit us and sent us spiraling out of control. I hit the breaks but we kept on skidding out of control. We hit a tree on the side.

I kicked open the door and jumped out and help my mom get out. I grabbed the gun, not bothering to grab her bag. "Come on!" I said grabbing her hand.

I didn't see the wolves. I don't know where they are. I double checked the gun making sure it was loaded. I grabbed a few slugs and kept them in my pocket. I went into the woods, at least with the woods the trees would give us some cover. Pointless seeing how they would hear us or smell us.

I scrambled through the woods as fast as we could, I tried to keep my senses sharp for the wolves, I kept the shot gun ready, praying to any deity that I would not have to use it.

Sadly deity's don't care or don't listen. Paul jumped out in front of us and the other two came up beside is. "Quil!" mom gasped.

Paul and the wolves tried to circled us. I pushed mom back until we were up against a tree, that way they could not surprise us from behind. I pulled out the shot gun and pointed it at the wolves. "Back off all of you!" I shouted.

They froze, not moving at all. I could see the shock in their eyes. I did not want to use the shot gun. They were innocent. They were under the control of a werewolf. They were the same people I had hunted with, run with, broke bread with, cliff dived with.

I don't know if I could shoot them. How could I kill them and live with myself. They were my brothers. But I would not go to this Max prick. I can not give in while he is controlling my friends and hurting people.

"Don't make me do this please!" I begged them.

It was one of those moments where time freezes and the world holds it's breath in anticipation waiting to see what will happen next. I kept my finger on the trigger, sweat was pouring off my brow. Suddenly a voice called out:

"Hey prick remember me!" we all turned and saw Emmett standing near by. He pointed his finger at Paul. "You and me have unfinished business!"

He roared and it shook the air. He lunged at Paul and they went spiraling into the ground. The other two wolves were trying to figure out whether to help Paul or go for me. Jasper calmly walked from the shadows and gave them a glare that would scare the piss out of any wolf. Of all the Cullens Jasper was the most feared. He had proven his deadliness during the fight with the newborns.

"I highly recommend you kids leave now, the big boys are playing and you puppies are very out classed."

The two wolves growled at him, they were ready to pounce. Then a look of doubt crossed their faces. "You want to know how I got these scars?" he asked. "You must be new, I spent the majority of my life training new vampires then once they were no longer useful I finished them off personally. You know how many vampires have tried to kill me? The same amount who died trying."

Looks of fear and intimidation crossed the wolves faces. I had to wonder if Jasper was using his power or if he was just being his scary ass self. Whatever the case they took off running.

A yelp of pain made me turn to Paul and Emmett. Emmett stood over a still Paul his face feral and triumphant. He threw his arms up in the air and shouted in victory. "YEAH! Oh yeah baby, wooh. Vampires one, shifters zero!" His shirt was in tatters. There were claw marks on his stomach, face, and arms.

The marks on his face were deep, showing the teeth in the back of his mouth, giving him a disturbing looking sneer. As I watched the claw marks slowly sealed themselves. Within a matter of seconds he was fully healed, not a mark was on him.

"Forgive Emmett," Jasper said. "He has wanted to fight Paul since that time when we were tracking Victoria and they accidentally bumped into each other."

I put the shot gun down. "He is alive right?" I asked.

"Chilax man," Emmett grinned. "I just smacked him around a little is all."

Paul phased back to human. When we go unconscious in wolf form we may phase back. It depends on how injured we are. "Well lets go before they come back," I said.

"We can't leave with out him," Jasper said walking up to Paul's unconscious form. Mom wouldn't look at Paul, giving him some decency.

Jasper pulled out a syringe with some liquid inside it. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"The syringe is filled with a special cocktail made by Carlisle. He wanted us to try and bring back one of the wolves so we can see if there was something we can do about what the werewolf has done." he injected the syringe into Paul. "Carlisle used the findings he made when he studied you wolves and your genetic material. It is a simple tranquilizer designed to keep them from phasing and mellow. Then we can take him back to the house and me and Edward can see if we can use our powers to help him and see if we can find out what he is planning."

"It won't hurt him will it?" I asked.

"No, it is just supposed to keep him nice and docile, don't want him phasing on us now do we?"

Emmett picked up Paul's unconscious body and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll take him over to Carlisle right away, you got Quil and his mom?"

"I'll escort them back to the house," Jasper said.

"Emmett nodded and was gone in the blink of an eye. Jasper turned back to us. "Can you phase? I will carry your mother if you like."

Excuse me?" my mom asked.

Jasper turned to her and bowed gentlemanly like. "Forgive my impudence ma'am, I should have asked if you preferred to ride your son or mine."

"Ride you?"

"Yes ma'am, it won't be long before the wolves come here, it would be quicker if you would hop on my back or your son when he turns into a wolf. But please choose quickly, we must make haste."

"I'll take her," I said. I handed him the shot gun and bullets. "No offense man but I know you have a problem with human blood and all."

"I assure you I can handle carrying your mother," he said sounding a little miffed. "But if it will appease your feelings I will bow out and carry your belongings."

"We left my bag in the car," mom said.

"Do not worry, we will have something for you to were at the house," Jasper said giving her another bow.

I went behind a tree and quickly phased. I had hoped Jake or someone would be phased so I could give them a heads up but for once…I was alone. I came from behind the tree. Mom gasped when she saw me. "Quil?"

I yipped and went over to her. I nudged her with my face. "I have never seen you as a wolf," she said petting my head. "Your fur is like chocolate, but lighter around the face."

"Ma'am, please we must hurry," Jasper said.

Mom climbed on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hold on Mrs. Atera, wolves run fast."

He took off and I followed. Mom clung tightly to me. I grinned and decided to mess with her. I jumped high in the air over a log landing hard on the ground. "Quil Atera if you do that again I will ground you for a month!"

* * *

Max P.O.V

I smacked the wolf on the face, sending him flying backwards.

"You fucking morons!" I shouted.

"But he used his power on us." the other wolf said trembling in terror.

"Idiot! He wasn't he was just being his usual creepy self!"

Sam came up to stand behind me. "There just children Max."

I grabbed him by the throat. "Youth is no excuse for stupidity," I growled. I let him go and I addressed all the wolves present. Some were in human form others in wolf. But whether in human form or in wolf I could hear their thoughts as long as they were in wolf form. Had they been true werewolves we would share thoughts in human or wolf form.

"Now that they have Paul Carlisle will use his sons to try and learn more about me or break him of my thrall."

"Will he?" Sam asked sounding hopeful.

"Don't get your hopes up Sam," I smiled. "They can no more free him from me then they could free him from you, well when you were the leader of the pack."

"How did the Cullens sedate him?" Jared asked.

"Carlisle used the data he gathered from the tests he ran on Jake and the others." I said.

"So he planed to use it against us? Traitorous leech!"

I laughed. "Carlisle may be super compassionate, but he is not stupid. After you lot tried to break the treaty and kill Bella and her child he knew the day may come when your tribe may turn on him and his. If and when the day came he wanted to have a weapon that would neutralize you but not kill you. If it were me I would just kill you but his greatest strength is his greatest weakness. One day his foolish compassion will be his undoing."

"What will we do now?" Sam asked.

"For now I want ten of you to go to the Cullen's and keep watch there. If a Cullen so much as sticks their head out the door I want you to bite it off."

"What if Carlisle calls the Volturi?" Sam asked. "Carius would be here in a heart beat to kill you."

"Carlisle wont call them. He knows if they come here then Aro would use you following me as an excuse to wipe you out. Carlisle won't condemn you and your tribe to death knowing you had no choice."

"Why would the Volturi kill our tribe?"

"Do you think wolves are the only shape-shifters?" I asked dryly. "There are all kinds of species of shifters. Tigers, bears, eagles, leopards, lions, swans, owls, foxes, snakes, sharks and more. Aro has met these creatures and studied them. He knows the gene skips a generation or two. He would have your tribe wiped out to ensure the gene wouldn't be passed down anymore."

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Collin asked.

"Bella Swan-Cullen will be on her way from Makah soon. I want you to find her and kill her."

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"She is a vampire and killing her will send he mate into a rage, he will come after me and I will kill him." I smiled. "The rest of you will find me humans to turn."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

I laughed again. "What do you think I came here for? To take control of some pathetic bunch of werewolf posers? I don't think so. My species is on the verge of extinction, if we are to survive I must increase our numbers. But new werewolves are much like new born vampires. They are temperamental things and wild. I will need help to keep them in check and you lot will help with that."

"Aren't you afraid the Volturi will find out?" Sam asked.

"Aro does not plan on crossing the Cullens for a long time. Even now he is trying to increase his guard, looking for vampires with special powers. Five hundred years from now he will have enough vampires in his guard to make an attack on the Cullens. That gives me enough time to make my army."

"To what purpose?" one of the wolves asked.

"Long ago my people were numerous. Not as many as the vampires but enough. But there had always been a completion between vampires and werewolves you see, Caius challenged one of my kin to a fight, he was always bitter he did not have a power unlike the rest of his coven and he wanted to show even a vampire with no power could defeat a werewolf. Sadly he chose the night of the full moon when my kinds power is at it's zenith and he was soundly thrashed. He survived and convinced Aro to hunt us to extinction."

I closed my eyes. It had always been difficult to discus the fall of my kind. "Aro wanted an excuse to kill us, during the early days of the Volturi he tried to tame my people and make us their servants. But we wolves are not tame, we are ferocity and destruction incarnate. Our freedom and independence was our greatest strength…and out weakness. Like the typical vampire we preferred to be alone, usually traveling alone or in a small pack. Had we been more organized, we could have won the war. That is not to say we didn't strike a fierce blow against them. The Volturi gathered as many nomads they could find and we put a large dent into the vampire population. But then they learned our greatest weakness."

"Which is?" Sam asked.

"Like I'm dumb enough to tell you that," I said. "I tried to rally my people, my gift gives me a clarity and foresight my kind normally lacks, but a wolf has not master. Now there is less then a hundred of us, hiding. But I have decided to bring my people back from the brink and rise up. We will destroy the Volturi and become the new dominant forced in the world. And you my cousins will help."

"We will stop you, don't forget Jacob Black is still out there." Sam said defiantly.

"Jacob Black will have to survive the Makahs first, and he will. He will bring more wolves with him from Makah, more servants for me to tame."

"Don't underestimate Jacob Black, he is stronger then I ever could be!"

"Of course dear boy, but I won't break him like I broke you. I'm going to kill him."

"What?"

"Jacob Black is one in a million. He is more then just Ephraim Blacks heir and Taha Aki's scion. He is Canus Lupus Supreme. Wolves like you are common enough. Wolves strong enough to run a pack, but compared to him you are a mere prince, he is a king, just Like Taha Aki was. He is the only wolf who could threaten my control. Only he has the will to take you all from me. Only he has the right to claim the old power of your tribes. You felt it earlier flowing from him through your friend. I will fight him in a fair fight, when I kill him his crown will be mine. The right to the old magic's will be mine. Then I will take his pack and then we will kill the Cullens, then we will invade the Makah's and claim them and you all will serve me."

"We would rather die!" one of the wolves shouted.

"You don't have a choice." I sent my power into them, reminding them who was Alpha. They all whined and bowed to me.

"Leave my daughter and Leah out of this!" Sam said.

"But I have plans for your daughter and former lover. You see I will take a leaf from the Makah's book. Raising new werewolves will be a hazardous affair Sam. Many wolves will die helping me tame them. I will use your daughter and Leah to breed me more wolves to use in my campaign. I have no patience to wait two generations for the gene to be passed down and activate."

"Damn you!" he growled.

"Already there pup. Now you lot go to the Cullen's, you go meet Bella and give her a warm welcome, bring me her ring though, it will be a nice present to send to her husband." The wolves scattered doing as I told them. "And you Sam, take the rest and go bring me mortals to change."

"No, I won't help you make monsters!" he said trying to fight me.

I hit him with my will and he fell to the ground. "You will obey me or I will devour your mate."

He looked at me in horror. I looked at him with cold pitiless eyes, showing him I would uphold my threat.

"Alright, I'll do it." He got up and the rest of the wolves followed him into the woods.

"Good boy, and Sam, remember I am watching you," I said.

He continued into the woods, his shoulders slumped in defeat. I opened my visions and saw Carlisle was calling his cousins in the north for assistance. I saw they were already on their way. I saw they would come across Bella and help her. Damn! I was hoping to kill her now and provoke her husband. Oh well. A few more vampires wont change anything.

Soon the children of the moon will rise again. We will take our rightful place as rulers of this earth and wipe out all vampires. Soon we will have our revenge. Soon.

In the mean time I decided to spy on the Makahs. They were a devious lot. Very clever to. They had their own plans but sadly it goes against mine. I can not allow them to be the ones to find the nexus. If they succeed in their plan they would awaken a power even I would give pause to. Once I kill Jacob and take his power I will claim the Makah pack and kill their elders, find the nexus and claim the power for myself.

With that and my army of shape-shifter and werewolves we will crush all of vampire kind from existence and the dawn of the moon will arise. How ever I think I will keep this Hank fellow alive. He would be very useful. He is a man of science. He would side with who ever would be able to help him in his research the most. He does not care for old magic's and the past. He would help me with my mission because it would be a good opportunity to study werewolves.

What is Hank up to I wonder?

* * *

Hank P.O.V

I was in the baby room.

I was examining the two fetuses growing in the tubes. I was getting all the instruments ready I would need to extract Leah's eggs and Jacob Black sperm. We had originally wanted just Leah's eggs. We would use them and the genetic material of our strongest wolves to create an army of pure wolves. But after the spirits showed Jacob had the power to manipulate the old magic it was decided we would extract his seed and use it to make an army of wolves that could control the old power.

Dozens upon dozens of tubes stood ready and waiting to be used. Soon we would be growing hundreds of lives in this room. A new generation of powerful wolves that would usher in a new era.

I had put the samples I got from the vampire safely away. We had already moved Leah and Jacob to the hospital upstairs. Embry and many of the other wolves were doing a good job protecting them which would not make my job easier.

I had a plan though. I would arrange for an incident to happen close to the hospital. While the wolves attention was drawn away I would bring Leah and Jacob down here and take what I needed. Then put them back before anyone noticed. It would be perfect. As soon as I had the material I would begin to cultivate the new wolves.

Tristan wanted the power of the ancients. His desire was for power. Me I could care less, as long as I have more subjects to study I am satisfied. And while I am growing these new wolves in the tanks I will study the venom I got from Bella. Who knows. Maybe in doing some secret experiments I can use the venom to make a whole new species of werewolf.

Yes operation Skin walker would be a roaring success. Who knows, maybe the operation after that will be a better one. If I can use the vampire venom to improve the wolves then why shouldn't I?

After all, I can't let all this potential power go to waste. That would be a sin.

* * *

Max P.O.V

I grinned and raised my shields.

Hank truly was a mad genius. The plan to mix the Black and Clearwater blood lines was brilliant. But Jacob Black wasn't able to tap into the old magic's by bloodline. If that were the case any old wolf could do it. Like I told Sam and the others, Jacob was Canus Lupus supreme. A wolf born once every so often who could have great power.

There had been others before him but they never displayed the power that comes with the title because Taha Aki and the others sealed the old magicks up all those years ago. The Quileutes have forgotten that power but the Makahs have not. They like many of the other tribes gave up much of their power to ensure it was not misused.

All the old magic's of the true Americans, buried away in secret. If the Makahs find it they would become a force of nature. But they would not have it, I would. The humans gave up such great power. They no longer have a right. And if they can not use it properly then I will.

I mean I can not just let that power go to waste.

That would be a sin.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter we cut back to Embry and the others and Leah and Jake have a spiritual meeting. Can Chris and the others protect them from the Makah's? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 14

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to OECD, chelley0207, tdfireproof, icihappi, Tashay789, framed him, Jada91, bridg0731, ClearWaterGirl101, Stillheartdeep, and ari11990. I hope the story isn't getting too weird for all of you thanks for your great updates. And of course thanks to Animegirlkiki for her awesome beta prowess.**

**This chapter Leah and Jake meet their makers and we learn more about the nexus and the Makah's plan is fully revealed.**

Quil P.O.V

We arrived at the Cullen's to find a hysterical Rachel.

"What is wrong with you people!" she was screaming.

We walked in and I quickly went over to see what she was freaking out about. Carlisle was trying to calm her down. "Rachel whets wrong?" I asked.

She rounded on me, her face furious. "They brought Paul, beaten, bruised and unconscious!"

"Rachel Paul works for the bad guy now." I tried to tell her.

She looked at me with defiance and disbelief. Can't say I blame her, I just told her that her sweetie is one of the bad guys now.

"It's true Rachel," mom said, "Paul and two more wolves attacked us; if the Cullens hadn't shown up they would have taken my son!"

"But Paul wouldn't do that!" Rachel argued.

"Normally no, but Rach, a werewolf has show up and taken control of Sam's pack. He gives the orders and they have no choice but to follow." I said.

Rachel began to cry. Mom went and hugged her.

"Come on Rachel; let's get a cup of tea."

"Kitchen is that way," Carlisle said pointing them in the right direction.

They walked out of the room and Carlisle sighed. "Where is Paul?" I asked.

"In the basement, we have him chained up. Jasper and Edward are inspecting him now as we speak."

"I tried to call Kim but they got to her before I could tell her to get out."

"What about your imprint Claire?"

"She and her parents left La Push. Their visiting relatives in the next state." I said sadly. Claire may be gone but at least she will be safe.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella is on her way now, apparently Jacob and Leah collapsed after the ritual was complete."

"What?!"

"The shaman thinks it was a reaction to the magic," he said not sounding too convinced.

"You don't buy that either?" I asked.

"After what the Makah's have proven capable of? No. As soon as the ritual was completed the Makahs had her escorted off their land. They made it clear she was not to come back. We have been trying to contact the others but no one is answering their phones."

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted appearing out of thin air.

"What is it!" Carlisle asked.

"Edward can hear the wolves coming!"

Carlisle ran to the wall and punched some numbers on the keypad. Steel shutters appeared on all the glass windows and the front door. I could hear the locks clicking shut.

"Jesus!" I said.

"We had the house modified to have more security, all the glass is bullet proof and the metal is reinforced steel. We have hidden motion sensors outside and hidden cameras outside and in the woods as well. Even a vampire would have difficulty getting in here."

"What about the walls?" I asked.

"We had the same kind of reinforced steel added into the walls. Plus we will have Jasper use his powers to project uncertainty and doubt out to help keep them away."

"What about Bella? She's on her way back," I said. "They'll tear her apart if she shows up here."

"Not to worry, as soon as you contacted me we contacted Tanya and her coven, they are on their way here. We told them where to meet Bella..."

Suddenly a loud bang came from the door. I heard the sound of a wolf moaning in pain. Soon I could hear the sounds of claws scratching against the metal. They growled and yipped after a few minutes it stopped.

"Let's go to the basement," Carlisle said.

"I'll go check on our guests," Esme said heading for the kitchen.

We headed for the basement. The Cullen's had the biggest basement I have ever seen. It was surprisingly neat and clean for a basement. We walked down into a long and narrow hallway. There were four doors, two on each side. At the end of the hall it split, going left and right. When we reached the end of the hallway we turned left and we walked down another hallway.

There were more doors along the walls. I looked behind us and saw another hallway like the one we walked along. We reached the end of the hallway and Carlisle opened the door. Inside was a large room circular room filled with lockers and a large monitor station with dozens of screens.

The blonde vampire Rosalie sat at the station, Nessie was with her in Rose's lap. When she saw me her face brightened up. "Quil!" she came running over to me and I picked her up and hugged her. I felt a pain in my chest, her running to my arms reminded me of Claire.

She put her hand to my face and showed me memories of her over hearing the others talking about a mysterious creature running around, Jake and Leah falling unconscious in Makah, the wolves going crazy and attacking us.

"Quil, what is going on?" she asked.

"A bad man has come and is making the wolves doing bad things." I said.

She showed me an image of Emmett dragging Paul to the room on the other end of the hallway. Paul looked worse in the light of the hallway then he did in the dark woods. He was covered in still healing bruises. I understood now why Rachel had freaked when she saw him.

"Is that why Uncle Emmett beat him up?" she asked.

"Yeah." A sound drew out attention to the monitors. The monitors showing outside showed ten wolves prowling around outside the house, looking for a way inside.

One of the wolves backed up, then ran right for one of the windows trying to break through the steel plates covering the windows. He hit the metal so hard we could hear the bang all the way down here in the basement. The monitor showed the wolf fall flat on the ground and the steel plate didn't even have a dent in it.

"Idiots," Rose sneered. "Too bad I can't eat food; I would get some popcorn and watch them go at it."

"What about Paul?" I asked.

She pointed to one of the monitors. It showed Emmett and Edward chaining Paul to the floor. He was still unconscious. "What the hell was in that shot you gave him?" I asked.

"Just something I made using the data I collected when I did research on your pack. He will be out for at least another hour. If we used that shot on a human they would die, but since you have such powerful metabolisms a large dose was required."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for Bella and the Denali Coven come here," Carlisle said.

"And then?"

"Then we wait."

"Wait!"

"I learned about the children of the moon during my stay with the Volturi, believe me we do not want to be fighting him tonight or tomorrow, especially not with your brothers helping him."

"Why? What's so special about tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's the full moon tomorrow, a werewolf's power is at its greatest. Our only hope is to attack him when it is the new moon that is when a wolf is at their weakest."

"When is the next new moon?" I asked.

"Next month on the twentieth," he said.

"We don't have time to wait a month!" I said.

"If it was just him we would not hesitate to go after him," the blonde pain said. "Since your pack will be helping to protect him we have no choice but to avoid him until we can figure out a course of action."

"We have enough supplies to last you and the others for two weeks," Carlisle said.

"And what we are just supposed to wait here and do nothing?!"

"If you want to go out and take on a pack and a werewolf be out guest." Rose said.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I ran back home from Makah. After the ritual the Makah's escorted me off their land and made it clear I was not to show my face around again.

I wanted to stay and make sure Leah and Jacob would be okay, but even Embry couldn't get them to let me stay. I wasn't going to cause a fight, not when Jake and Leah needed help.

I was only about an hour away from home when from out of nowhere a bunch of wolves appeared in front of me. I recognized some of them from Sam's pack. There was a wolf there with thick brown fur. I had a memory form my human life, faint and fuzzy. That was Jared .

They were all growling at me.

"Guys it's me, it's Bella," I said thinking maybe they were mistaking me for another vampire.

Instead of calming down they continued to snarl at me, bearing their banana sized teeth at me.

"Guys?" I asked taking a step back. They all charged at me and I ran. I spun around and began to back track the way I came. After I picked up enough momentum I spun around and jumped right over the wolves. They snapped at me with their jaws but didn't even nick me.

The second I landed I continued to run back to Forks. The wolves were hot on my heels. I did not know why they were attacking me, I was far from La Push and it wasn't like they couldn't tell it was me.

A wolf jumped out in front of me, he lunged at me and came close to biting my arm but I dodged him by a fraction. I didn't dare look behind me. I could hear the wolves gaining up on me quickly.

There were too many for me to fight alone, times like this made me wish I had a more offensive power like Kate or Jasper. A wolf came up on my left and rammed into me sending me flying into the air. The second I hit the ground I used my reflexes and strength to do a back flip and get back on my feet.

The wolves were circling me now, bearing the teeth, waiting for the right moment to strike. I hissed at them trying to keep them back, but I knew I was more than just out numbered.

One of the wolves jumped at me jaws open, ready to tear me to pieces. But then something jumped on it from behind. The wolf let out a howl of pain and went limp. Kate got up from the wolf and grinned at me.

"Hey Bella."

I heard the wolves making sounds of shock and surprise. I turned around and saw the rest of the Denali coven attacking the wolves. Some had been knocked unconscious; others had been thrown like they weighed nothing. The wolves quickly scattered. I saw Jared shoot me a look. It was pleading, like he was begging me for help, with a hint of relief. Relief I was alive, relief he had failed. What the heck was going on?

I noticed many of the wolves with Jared had big paws, showing they were the younger wolves. Younger then Seth or even Collin and Brady. Why would they be sent to kill me? They may be wolves but they are too young to be hunting vampires.

And why would they try to kill me in the first place? We had not gone to Quileute land uninvited; we had not drunk human blood. Why would they break the treaty? We had been gone less than a day, what could have possibly has happened in that time?

Just then my cell phone rang. I saw it was Alice calling and answered.

"Thank God they got you in time," Alice said.

"Alice what?"

"No time, listen you need to get to Charlie!"

"Charlie? Why?"

"He's in danger; he is going to go to La Push!"

"Why? Is he going to watch a game with Billy?"

"Bella look here is the short version. A werewolf, a real one, one of the children of the moon has come to Washington and has taken control of Sam's pack We have Quil, his mother, and Rachel Black here with us. Emily and Sarah and we believe Kim is being held by this werewolf. We have captured Paul and we are trying to learn everything about this Max from him. The werewolf has been killing hikers; we believe he is trying to make more like him. Charlie thinks that one of the wolves might have something to do with it, I had a vision of him going to La Push to talk to Billy and he vanished from my sight. By now Max will know everything the wolves know and he will know Charlie can be used against us, Bella please hurry, he's getting ready to leave the station now, go!"

Alice hung up the phone. I pocketed it and began to run towards Forks. The Denali's followed without a word; they had heard what was said. They knew what we had to do. Who we had to save.

* * *

Max P.O.V

Sam brought me three hikers him and his pack had found hiking in the woods. I tried to control myself so I would simply bite them and let the change happen. Sadly self control was not what we werewolves are known for.

By the time I was done all three humans were nothing but pieces of raw meat. I was in my wolf man form. The only time we werewolves could turn into a full wolf was on the night of the full moon. The wolf man form was the form we took the most often.

I licked the meat and blood from my muzzle. Savoring the taste of human in my mouth. The wolves were attending some of their own. I had given orders for them to stop me if I had begun to get deep into the blood lust. Apparently some had tried and I had wounded them bad. They would live.

Sam pawed up to me; I could smell his blood though it almost did not show on his black fur. Since he was in wolf form I could hear his thoughts. For us werewolves we could hear each other's thoughts whether we were in human form or wolf. But they were shape-shifter, not werewolves. They are a mockery of my people; I could only hear their thoughts when they were in wolf form.

"_Bella is alive, the Denali's are here now," Sam said._

"_I know," I said._

I could hear Jared and the others coming back. They feared I was going to punish them for failing. But they were glad Bella was alive. It gave them hope.

"_I knew you would possibly fail when I sent you for the girl Jared; don't forget I have your imprint under guard. If I am displeased with you I will hurt her, not you."_

"_No, please don't hurt her!" Jared pleaded._

"_Fail me again and I will make you watch as I have your pack mates rip her to shreds, I cannot make you hurt her but the others will have no choice. Think of that next time you fail me." I sent him an image of Kim being torn to shreds by his brothers. I felt his terror at the image._

"_Leave him alone Max!" Sam said._

"_Back down boy!" I growled. Sam backed down unable to go against me. "Jared I want you and the others to round up the elders. Bring them to Sam's and keep them all here. Sam bring me more people to turn."_

"_Weren't they enough?" Sam asked looking at the left over with regret._

"_No, not until it will never be enough. Be thankful I amusing outsiders and not members of your tribe pup, remember that can change quickly. Now get rid of the leftovers then bring me more humans."_

"_How are we supposed to get rid of the bodies?" he asked._

_I smiled "Eat them of course." I could feel their disgust at the suggestion. "It's better than you think, besides natural wolves eat people all the time now eat the leftovers, that's an order!"_

They tried to resist. But they could not fight it. I infused them with my will. It's a trick an Alpha can use to transfer some of their personality into those they control. I used that part of myself that craved meat that wanted to feel blood squirt into my mouth and savor it like a well made cocktail.

At first they slowly walked to what was left of the three hikers. Heads down in shame. But when I shoved my hunger into them. I felt my urge become their urge. Felt them no longer see the hikers as dead people, not they saw them as food. They fell on the leftovers. Tearing and chewing on the leftovers.

Sam watched in horror as his pack were reduced to wild animals. I felt his shame. Shame in himself for not being strong enough to protect them, his defeat. I wanted him to watch. I knew he still carried some hope they could stop me. But as he watched his brothers, who were all children, not even in their teens eat human parts, as he watched two wolves fight over an arm, I felt him give up.

I decided to check on what Bella and the Denalis were up to. I lowered my shields and saw them finding Charlie driving to La Push. They stopped him on the road and he demanded to know what was going on. Bella told him it was a need to know kind of thing and he understood. She rode with him in his car and they headed for the Cullen's.

The wolves I had stationed there would try to stop them but the Cullen's would come out to help defend their kin. No one would be killed in the fight and everyone would retreat inside to safety.

I was not concerned. Once Jake returned tomorrow I would kill him and take his pack and power. Tomorrow would be the full moon, it would be easy. Then I would go and kill the Cullen's. They only made it easy staying on one place for me to find them.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

I sat next to Leah, holding her hand. We were in the hospital which was a large build, three stories tall.

Jake and Leah shared a room. Jake was on the bed next to Leah. They were both unconscious and had yet to wake once. They were hooked up to heart monitors, their hearts were beating slow. So slow I was afraid they would stop at any second.

Chris and some of the others were in here as well. "Have you all tried calling Sam and the others?" I asked.

"No one is answering," Chris said.

I sighed. "What about the others?" I asked.

"Also not answering," Chris said.

"Damn it!"

"What do we do now?" one of the new wolves asked.

"Where are the rest of the wolves who switched over to us?" I asked.

"Some are in the hospital waiting for orders; some are outside, keeping a look out for trouble."

"Trouble?" I asked.

"The elders will not take us leaving lightly, there is a threat so we will not leave by your side unless ordered too." the wolf said.

"We need to leave and soon," Kouga said.

"We know Kouga, but until Hank can wake up Leah and Jake then I don't want to move them." I said.

"Embry, don't you find this a little coincidental?" Kouga asked.

I said nothing, just letting him talk.

"What are you saying Kouga?" Chris asked.

"Come on Chris? I cannot be the only one thinking the Makahs did this on purpose. Remember how angry Hank was when Jake fell unconscious? Remember that look he gave Tristan?"

"How could the Makahs cause this?" Seth asked.

"Wolf's bane!" Chris said.

"What? I thought that shit doesn't work on us." I said.

"Have you ever seen it used on someone?" Chris asked. "In large doses it can kill us. It has been used to kill wolves that were causing problems or needed to be taken out. But had to be done in a way that wouldn't attract attention. So the elders would use wolf's bane and poison the wolves killing them. Making it look like they died of a seizure and no one would suspect, well the humans at least."

"Is there any way we can tell if they used wolf's bane? I mean they're not dead," Sue said.

"If they used a small dose that might just cause a coma," Chris said. He walked over to Jake. He grabbed his hand in his and brought his finger to his mouth and pricked it with his canine tooth. A small speck of blood welled up from the cut and Chris licked it off. He tasted it for a second and spit the blood out. "It's tainted; I can taste the wolf's bane."

"How do you know what wolf's bane tastes like?" I asked.

"It's one of the tests one must take to become pack leader. You and the other candidates ingest a large amount. Only the strong survive, it ensures that the pack leader is strong and cuts out the weak from the pack."

"And you survived this?" I asked.

"I was the pack leader," Chris said.

"You people have a real fucked up system Chris." Sue said.

"Why would the Makahs want to poison Leah and Jake?" Seth asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I think they wanted Leah unconscious. Remember Merck was shocked when Jake collapsed. I think he spiked the drinks, but I think Tristan spiked Jake's." Kouga said.

"To what purpose?" I asked.

"I think the answer lies in the basement," Kouga said.

"Why? What's in the basement?" I asked.

"Something. I sensed wolves down there when we got here. I don't recognize the energy either."

"Did some new wolves come into Makah recently?" I asked the new wolf.

"No, if a new wolf had come to Makah we would have been told."

"Stephan what is in the basement?" I asked.

Stephan had worked at the hospital here before; he was studying to be a doctor. "Just where they keep medical files and extra medical supplies and…"

"And what?" I asked.

"Well there is this one room we were never allowed to go into. Only Hank or other high ranking doctors were allowed to go in there…but I noticed Tristan or one of the other elders came out of there. Hank once told me, and he told me this when I promised I would not tell a soul…they keep all the data they have collected on wolves in there." Stephan said.

"That's where they keep it all?" Chris asked.

"I always wondered where they kept it all," Sid said.

"He also told me it's where he does research and experiments on our blood," Stephan said.

"What kind of experiments?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't ask, I knew better."

"Can you get in there?" I asked.

"I know where it is but I don't know if we can get in there."

"Do you know if they keep wolf's bane down there?" I asked.

"It would be where they take it to process it."

"Then here is what I want you to do, get down into this lab, see if they have an antidote down there for this wolf's bane. And while you are down there I want you to look around and see if you can find any info on what they want with Jake and Leah," I said.

"I can phase enough where I remain human but my appearance will alter, I can use it to sneak around the hospital undetected." Stephan said.

"Who else can do this?" I asked.

"Chris, dad, Richard, and William. The others can do partial phases where they can turn their hands into claws or become more wolfish."

"Chris, Richard, I want you to go with him. If anything happens I want you to protect him and help him." I said.

"I will have to sneak into Hank's office, he has one of the keys used to open the door," Stephan said.

"We'll have the nurse call Hank in here, you go in his office get the key and go into the room and see what you can find, make sure you don't get caught. I don't want them knowing we have been snooping around."

"Will do."

We called the nurse in and told her we wanted to speak to Hank. Chris, Richard and Stephan left to go sneak into Hank's office while he was gone. I don't know what the Makah's are planning, but I was not going to let them get away with it.

I held Leah's hand and kissed it. First I would get her and Jake out of here safely. Then I swear I would make them all pay for hurting her.

* * *

_Leah P.O.V_

_I opened my eyes._

_I was on the ground; I could see Jake across from me. I sat up and looked around. We were no longer at Merck's. We were deep in a forest. There were large rocks surrounding us. We were not alone._

_Sitting on top of the rocks and at their base were wolves. Not just normal wolves, they were wolves like us. There were all kinds of color wolves.. There were whites, blacks, grays, silvers, reds some were slimmer others were more bulky. There were humans too. Some men and women who stood next to one of the wolves. _

_I reached over and shook Jacob._

"_Jake wake the fuck up!" I hissed._

_Jake's eyes shot open. He jumped up and looked around at the wolves with angry panicked eyes. _

"_Are the Makahs attacking?"_

"_No," a voice said._

_We looked up and squinted. The sub glared at us from the trees. There on the highest rock sat to figures. A wolf and I think a woman. The wolf stood up from its perch on the tallest rock and jumped. It landed in front of us and we took ten steps back. _

_It was huge! Larger then Sam or Jake. Next to it they looked like pip squeaks. His fur was white, whiter than snow. But with the sun shining on his fur I could see there was a golden shine to it. He looked like he was a walking sun. He was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen._

_I looked into his eyes and there was age and wisdom in them. When I looked into them the wolf changed. He was still a wolf but he was also a man. An old man _

"_In this place, you are safe," The wolf spoke._

"_What the fuck!" me and Jake said shocked he could speak._

_A wave of light laughter ran through the congregation of humans and wolves. "Do not be afraid, this is the spirit realm, many things are possible here." The wolf sat down making himself comfortable._

"_Who are you?" Jake asked._

"_I am the father of wolves, I am the great wolf, and I am the spirit warrior, your forefather and the first wolf of the Quileutes."_

"_Taha Aki?" I whispered._

_He nodded yes. _

"_Why are we here?" I asked. "Were not…dead are we?"_

"_No, not yet at least. This is where our people go when they die."_

"_What about heaven and hell?" I asked._

"_Just because something's have a different name does not mean they are not the same thing."_

"_So are these wolves our predecessors?" I asked._

"_Yes, many are, some are wolves from other tribes, even Makah." Taha Aki said._

"_Why are we here?" Jake asked._

"_We pulled your spirits here when the Makah's poisoned you with wolf's bane." he said._

"_Mother fuckers!" I growled._

"_We have much to discuss my children. The Makah s have such terrible plans, you must stop them."_

_One of the wolves on the smaller rocks spoke. "For years the elders only cared for the safety of preservation of the tribe. Our methods may have been hard but it helped make us strong and protect out people."_

"_Hard? You steal your wolves' souls when they decide to speak for themselves! You kill your wolves because they like boys!" I said angrily._

"_We did what we had to for the blood line to continue, but the Requiem was the beginning of the elders fall from grace. It is an abomination that should not have been created. When the pack began to grow so large the elders saw how some of the wolves wanted to leave the pack and they needed a way to control the wolves that were more independent and rebellious, thus the Shamans created the requiem."_

_Another wolf spoke. "But that was just the beginning of it all. After that they began to covet…the nexus."_

"_What the hell is the nexus? Sounds like something out of a Star Trek movie." Jake asked._

"_You know the story of how our people could interact with the spirit world and had all sorts of powers?" Taha Aki asked. We nodded. "Well it wasn't just us Quileutes who had such power. The Makah's, the Ho, and many other tribes had such power. During his reign Utlapa spread his evil to many of the tribes. After I defeated him, I and the other chiefs had a meeting. We realized all though he was dead his ideas lived on. We knew soon another like Utlapa would come to want to use our power for personal gains, others would seek to use it for good, but would miss use it," Taha Aki said._

"_And you forbid your people from entering the spirit world, we heard the tale." I said._

"_It's more complicated than that daughter," Taha Aki said. "Sadly I could not trust my people not to go to the spirit world or use the old powers. None of the chiefs could. Power corrupts and is not given up so easily. We knew if did nothing then the power would be misused again and again causing calamity to befall our people. So we not only forbid the use of the power but we sealed it all away. We created the nexus."_

_One of the other wolves spoke. "All our greatest magic, all the powers of myth and legend sealed away in secret, where no one could find it. When the white man came and brought their disease's and guns the old stories died with the shamans and story tellers. Only a few remember, others have forgotten."_

"_So had the Makah, but when Richard Daugherty excavated Ozette village in the nineteen sixties many artifacts were recovered. Among them were wooden glyphs depicting the story of the nexus. The Makah elders did not know the meaning of the wood. However the Shaman Merck with his gift learned their secret."_

"_The Elders planned to find the nexus, open it and reclaim the magic of the old tribes," Taha Aki said._

"_Wait, some of that is ours." Jake said._

"_Indeed my son, some belongs to the Makahs, but they want the whole thing. They want to imbue their wolves with the old magic, making an unstoppable wolf army."_

"_That's crazy, why would they want all that power?" Jake asked._

"_To take back America from the white man and give it back to the tribes." _

"_That's insane! That's millions of people, they can't do that!" I said._

"_With the power of the nexus they can," a wolf with red and white fur said. "Normally we leave the physical world alone, but the release of the nexus would greatly affect the whole world and the spirit world." The wolf jumped down from the female next to him and joined Taha Aki. He phased and a man wearing a wolf head dress and leather pants stood in front of us. He looked very familiar..._

"_Ephraim Black!" Jacob said shocked._

_I looked at the man and realized it was Ephraim, my father once showed me pictures when I was very young._

"_Yes, I am your predecessor Jacob, I admit when I allowed the cold ones to live near us I never knew you would imprint on one," Ephraim said. There was no anger or judgment in his eyes. Just a twinkle of laughter, like he thought the whole thing was funny. Then his face turned serious. "Our people are in danger, from the Makah's and the werewolf."_

"_What werewolf?" I asked._

"_First lets tell them of the rest of the Makah's plan?" one of the wolves said._

_I looked at the wolves with new eyes. These were my ancestors. These were the people whom I came from. This was where I got my power from; I looked at some of the smaller wolves. The wolves that had a man standing next to them._

"_Yes daughter, as you know you were the first female in our tribe, but not the first in shape-shifter history." Taha Aki said._

_A wolf got up and jumped down. It phased and a woman stood before us. Her eyes where wild and her hair was disheveled, like she had never heard of a comb before. "My name is Topaz; I was once the pack leader of the Makah wolf pack. I believe you know my great-grandson Quil."_

"_You look a little young to be anyone's grandmother." I said._

_She spread her arms. "This is the spirit world; time doesn't have much meaning here."_

"_Who are the humans?" I asked._

"_They are out imprints; even death cannot keep a person from their soul mate."_

"_You mentioned a werewolf?" Jake asked._

"_Yes, recently a werewolf, a real one, one of the children of the moon has come to Forks. He seeks to raise a werewolf army and use the pack for his own purposes. He has taken your child and Sam Uley's imprint hostage."_

"_What!" I shouted angrily. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"_

"_Calm down daughter." Taha Aki said._

"_No I will not calm down! My daughter is in danger and I'm stuck in la la land!"_

"_You cannot defeat Max now, he has taken over Sam's pack and is using them." Topaz said._

"_What?" Jake asked._

"_My great-grandson and his mother along with your sister are safe with the Cullen's. Sadly the other imprints and the elders have been taken hostage as well. Max has an old power, the seed and the root."_

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_He can see the seed of every choice and the root of the final outcome. Unlike the vampire Alice it does not require him to have been something to see it."_

"_He knows of your plight, but he knows you will overcome it. He waits for you Jacob so he can kill you." Ephraim said._

"_Me? Why me?" Jake asked._

"_Jacob, La Push has not seen a wolf like you since the days of Taha Aki. You are not just a wolf, you are Canis lupus supreme. A wolf born with power and dominion over all shifters of his or her species. The last wolf in La Push who had this title was Taha Aki," Ephraim said nodding to the great wolf._

"_That means you have powers and abilities only a wolf supreme can have," Taha Aki said. _

"_That is why he wants to kill you. If he beats you in single combat then your power will flow into him. He will gain power over all the shifters who take wolf form. Also in killing you he will have the power to open the nexus and claim the power himself."_

"_Is that why the Makah's knocked Jacob out? To use him to open the nexus?" I asked. _

"_Not quit. Years ago when the Makahs decided to take the nexus, they decided to make as many wolves as they could. That way they would have more warriors to use the power. The nexus can only be opened when the stars are in a certain alignment that happens every fifty years. Over a decade ago they decided to use technology to help increase the ranks."_

"_How?" I asked._

"_They needed a female to do it Leah." Topaz said._

"_Until you showed up no female had been born to any other wolf pack in the world. We females are rare in the shape-shifter community. They planned to take your eggs while you sleep and use the D.N.A of their wolves to grow hundreds of pure blood wolves."_

"_What!" I demanded, outraged that my body would be so abused in such a disgusting way._

"_They have special devices in the hospital they have been using to grow wolves. They have had little success, but with you their dreams would be fulfilled. But when we lent Jacob some of our power they mistook that he had the natural ability to control the old magic. They think mixing his blood with yours will make offspring that will have the power to manipulate the old power. They are wrong. We lent Jacob that power willingly. Jacob as La Push's chief can open the nexus and as the Canis lupus supreme can control the magic to an extent. But your children will not have the ability like you."_

_I felt sick. The thought of being violated by those freaks made my blood run cold. _

"_We have to stop them, all of them!" I said._

"_We will help you stop the Makahs, but all we can do in the next twenty four hours is to lend our power to you. Soon the veil will close after Halloween and you will be on your own again," Taha Aki said. "Do not worry, Embry and your new wolves are guarding your bodies, they know of the Makah's treachery and are seeking a way to stop them even as we speak."_

"_Embry?" I asked._

"_Since he was your mate, he is next in the hierarchy to run things." Topaz said._

"_Okay so send us back so we can kick their asses!" I said._

_I heard a feminine laugh. The figure who had been sitting next to Taha Aki jumped from the rock and landed next to him. Had this been the real world the fall would have killed her. I looked at her and did a double take. She looked like…me?_

_I mean she was a little taller, she wasn't as muscled as me, she was softer in the face and she had a dimple when she laughed. "I like that attitude, but before we send you back we have a gift for you. Something to help you fight against the Makahs when the time comes."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Come here," she said. _

_I stepped closer to her. She grabbed my face. She kissed me. The second her lips touched mine, my body erupted on fire. It was like every synapse in my body was running with flame. I screamed in her mouth, I tried to pry her off but she would not budge._

_When I thought I was about to burst into flames she let me go. I fell to the floor burning like the sun. _

"_Crazy bitch!" I growled._

"_What did you do to her!" Jake said kneeling by me._

"_What I gave you was the spirits of the wolves the Makah's used the requiem on," she said._

"_Spirits?" I asked._

"_The Requiem takes away the passion and human parts of the wolves, leaving them more wolf-like in mind and soul. This is the spirit world, where else would abandoned souls go to?" she asked. "Simply kiss the wolves who have undergone the requiem and they will return to their natural selves."_

"_What about the werewolf?" Jake asked._

"_That is a different problem altogether. His power will alert him to our plan. The best we can do is to use our power to blind his vision, that way you can surprise him more."_

"_You must leave soon, the longer you are in this realm the more likely your bodies will suffer." Taha Aki said._

"_Wait, how do we kill Max?" I asked._

"_When the time comes daughter you will know," Taha Aki said wisely._

"_That doesn't tell us a damn thing!" Jacob said angrily._

"_Have faith young one, we will be with you in your darkest hour, call for us and we will be there," the woman said._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Think, who else would I be?" Taha Aki looked at her. There was such love and adoration in his face; I knew who she was in an instant. "You're the third wife!"_

_An annoyed look came to her face. "I have a name you know! Freaking old men! I stab myself in the heart and the ungrateful bastards can't even remember my name! Third wife this, third wife that, makes me wish I had let that bitch eat them all!"_

_When she went off like that she looked more like me when I was having a bad day._

"_Tell us your name, we will tell our elders," I said._

"_Thank you daughter, it's…………."_

_What she said I do not remember. Before I knew it my body grew heavy, and the world turned dark. Before I lost all my consciousness I swore I heard an angry female voice. _

"_Oh come on! Did they have to leave right now?"_

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Chris and the others make a shocking discovery and Max continues his evil ways. And Ozette village is based on fact, look it up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pups and Tykes **

**Chapter 15 **

**Fusedtwilight: First thanks to animegirlkiki for getting this ready in less then an hour. Next thanks to all you reviewers. Normally I name you but I am in rush to get this up. It would have been sooner but I had some internet problems and just moved back to P.A a few days ago. So without a further a do here is the new chap.**

Chris POV

We left the room and went to the bathroom. We quickly altered our forms. It is tricky to do. It requires precision and perfect timing. We call on the heat that allows us to shift. But instead of calling it for a full transformation we call is just a little, letting it shift out bones and muscles, a little hair here and well placed bone girth there. Add weight or taking it away.

The feeling of your insides shifting and moving around was very disturbing. IT made you want to puke and shudder until your skin fell off. Like your guts and organs were going to crawl out of your body.

By the time we did not look like ourselves. We looked like we were totally different people. It made wearing cloths tricky when you change waist sizes. Stephan had grabbed us some medical scrubs so we could blend in with the staff. We quickly made our way to Hank's office. The door was ajar and when we went in we closed it and went through his desk looking for the keys.

Stephan found them and we quickly made our way to an elevator and after that we went to the basement. No one looked at us and we weren't being followed.

"God I hate doing this," Brian said. "Feel like a shoe in a wrong sized box."

It was an uncomfortable feeling. Like wearing a suit not right for you..

We followed Stephan to the door. It was down the hallway with a sign that said. "_Restricted, authorized personal only_!"

Stephan pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. We waited eagerly for him to open it. Like what ever led beyond was some great secret that would stare us in the eyes. In stead all we got were stairs. A flight of stairs leading down.

"And here I was expecting some freaky lab." Richard said.

The hallway had a strong sterile smell.

"I think the freaky lab is at the bottom." I said.

We walked down, closing the door behind us. At the bottom of the stairs was another door. Stephan unlocked it and we entered. It was a large room.. It was filled with file cabinets, computers, and other medical instruments. There were three more doors. One labeled 'Library' another 'Baby room' and the last 'Exam room'.

"Stephan get on the computers, Brian look through the library, Richard, go through the file cabinets, William check out the exam room. I'll go look in this baby room." I said.

Everyone began to do as I said. Stephan went right for a computer and began to go through the files. William headed for the exam room and Brian through the library. I went to the baby room. I opened the door and found a hallway with another door at the end.

When I got up to it I saw there was a key pad.

I summoned enough power to phase my eyes. Soon I was seeing the world through the eyes of a wolf. Yet another difference between a pure blood and a non pure blood. When we go to wolf form our vision becomes more wolf like. I looked at the key pad and saw the keys that had the most oil on them.

You ever see a movie where someone puts powder on a keypad and it sticks to certain keys? Well every time a person hit's a key the oil from the skin on your fingers sticks to the keys. The keys used the most often have the most oil. With my wolf vision I saw the oil.

I tried entering a number with the keys but it didn't work. I tried again with a new set but I got it wrong again. I tried five more times and finally had success. The door unlocked and I entered a dark room. I could see some large cylinder shapes in the dark.

I made my eyes normal and flipped the switch on. What I saw made me gasp in surprise.

* * *

Embry POV

I glared at Hanks back as he examined Leah. Knowing the little freak had put Jake and Leah in the coma made me want to tear him to pieces. But I had to keep him here as long as possible to help buy Chris and the others time.

Seth, Sue and I were still inside the room. We sent the new wolves to gather the rest and have them ready. Ready in case we needed to bolt, ready in case there was a fight. I was unnerved at how obedient the new Makah wolves were. They followed me, like obedient dogs, waiting orders. And they followed any orders without question. It was unnerving to see how willing they were to do as I said. But Makah wolves were bred and trained to follow orders. And since according to Chris I was next in line because I was sleeping with Leah, I got to be the next in charge.

"Where did Chris and the others go?" Hank asked.

"Went to go get the Makah's ready, we want to leave as soon as we can." I said.

Hank checked Leah's pulse. "Well I am afraid there it no change what so ever in either Leah's or Jacobs condition," he said.

"Is there anyway to wake them up?" Sue asked.

"I have tried, but magic is not my area of expertise, that is Merck's area." Hank said.

I wanted to growl at him, knowing he was bullshitting us even now. I looked over at Seth and saw he was having trouble keeping his anger down too.. Sue was keeping her face completely blank, not giving away a thing.

"What about drugs? Surely we can wake them up some how?" Sue asked.

"I don't want to risk it, I have no way of knowing what drugs would do to them in their state now." Bullshit, you have the antidote. "Excuse me I have paperwork I need to get to."

He walked out the room and closed the door. As soon as it shut Seth was on his feet.

"Bastard!"

"Seth!" Sue scolded.

"Sorry mom, but he knows what he has done and he is sitting here lying to us about it. I wish I could beat the crap out of him," he growled.

"Tell me about, I hope Chris and the others hurry up." I sighed.

There was a knock on the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for us to say enter. The door opened and Merck and the elder Lydia walked in. "Forgive our intrusion, but we must talk," Lydia said.

"About?" I asked.

Merck walked up to me. He place his hand on my shoulder. "They know Lydia," he said.

"Uh?" I said confused.

"We know you know what we did." Lydia said.

"So you admit it?" I asked coldly.

"Merck is a psychometric, when he touches someone or something he learns it's or their history, their past," Lydia said. "It's why we made him a shaman."

"You just read my fucking mind!" I said angry at being violated. I pushed his arm off and he backed up.

"No boy, I read your history. I don't know how it works, I just touch a person I know all kinds of things about them. From birth to the present. I get bits and pieces, but the longer I touch a person the more I get from them. I know you figured us out and I know you know about what's downstairs." Lydia gasped.

"And now your going to try and stop us?" I demanded.

"No!" Lydia said coming to stand by Merck. "We are hear to help you."

"What?!" Seth said.

"Why should we believe you?" I asked.

"Because we are going to tell you everything, all our dirty little secrets, all our sins." Merck said.

"And why would you do this now?" I asked.

"Because Tristan has lost it!" Lydia said. "The tribe was okay until he took control. The Requiem of wolves was only supposed to be used to keep wolves from deserting the pack or rebelling and risking exposure. But when Tristan took over he used the Requiem more, he unleashed Nicolas on anyone who so much as flinched at his orders. He enforced all the rules with such ruthlessness. And the things he plans." Tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away. "And I think he had some of the other council members assassinated."

"What?" Sue asked shocked. She was an elder, it hit hard for her to think one elder would have another killed.

"When he first became the chairman there twelve elders. But over the years those who opposed his ways or disagreed with him met accidents or died. I thought it was coincidence, I was such a fool," Lydia said. "I am supposed to protect the wolves and the tribe, and I allowed him to steal their souls."

"This is all my fault," Merck said placing a hand on Lydia's shoulders. "Had I not revealed the secret of Ozette village."

"What secret?" I asked.

"When Ozette village was excavated in the nineteen sixties I was among those who helped over see things. Truthfully I was there to use my gift to learn secrets the archeologists wouldn't be able to learn. When we found some wood carvings we learned of the nexus."

"The Nexus was formed when Taha Aki and other chiefs from other tribes took the greatest magic of their tribes and sealed it away in secret. The closest thing you all have as reference is in your story of how the wolves began." Lydia said.

"How do you know about our stories?" Sue asked.

"Psychometric remember?" Merck said.

"Wait a minute? How come we don't remember this bit? I don't recall any other tribe having a story of sealing away their magic," Seth said.

"Because the story was a well kept secret, and when the white man brought their diseases it wiped out all knowledge. The wood carvings in Ozette was all we had left in reference to the nexus. I told Tristan and that was the beginning of our fall." Merck said.

"Tristan wants to reopen the nexus and claim all the old magic's of all the tribes, it's been his obsession for years. He wants to make an invincible wolf army with the old power." Lydia said.

I remembered the story's of how the spirit warriors could manipulate the weather and do all kinds of things. Who knows what the other tribes magic's could do. Who knows what a person could do with all that power.

"And he needs your daughter to do it." Lydia said to Sue.

"Why does he need Leah?" Sue asked.

"Tristan wants as many wolves as he can get so enough he can have enough wolves for his army that will be able to wield the power of the ancients. Years ago Hank came up with the idea of using DNA of the wolves and manipulating fertilized eggs to create werewolves artificially. The results were...very horrific. So we used the eggs of girls descended from wolves and hoped we could use that to make more wolves. The results were better, but we weren't getting as many wolves as we wanted. They weren't pure bloods see but they possessed the gene. Hank figure we needed a female wolf for her eggs."

"Jesus!" Seth said.

"How many ovum can a woman have?" I asked.

"About fifty thousand, more or less depending on the woman." Sue said pale.

"So Tristan wants some ancient magic and he wants an army of werewolves to wield it, and for this army he wants to use my sisters eggs to grow werewolves out of a test tube," Seth said. "What the fuck is wrong with you people!"

"Why does he want an army of magical werewolves in the first place?" I asked.

"Tristan wants to use the old powers to drive away the white man," Lydia said. "To take back the land and give it back to the tribes so we can thrive and prosper like we were meant to. I am ashamed I shared this vision. I was to blinded by resentment and bitterness to see what we were doing is wrong. I failed my tribe when I tried to save it and I failed it's guardians." Lydia said sadly.

"And I have failed as a shaman and a Makah." Merck said.

"Why are you telling us this now?" I asked.

"Tristan has lost it, he poisoned Jacob with out our knowing. He thinks Jacob's blood line can control the old magic's because he is descended from Taha Aki and his imprint. After last night he is convinced that merging Jacob and Leah's blood lines will make an army of pure wolves with the power to control the old powers. But What Jacob did only happened because the spirits offered the power." Tristan said.

"He wants to use Jake and Leah to help make his army of super wolves?" I asked disgusted. First thing I was going to do was punch that mother fucker first time I see him. If anyone has dibs on Leah's egg's it's going to be me.

"We didn't know he put the wolf's bane in Jacobs cup, he did that behind our backs. When Merck found out he came to me. We have had enough of Tristan and his schemes. We want to help you stop him and save our pack from his rule." Lydia said.

"We know you have no reason to trust us," Merck said. "We know helping you won't even out the horrible things we have done. But we can't just sit back and watch as Tristan drives us and everyone else into the ground."

"What about the nexus?" Sue asked. "Where is it?"

"We haven't figured that out. The Nexus can only be opened when the stars are in a proper alignment, this alignment only happens once every fifty years, and it is not to open for another twelve. It's as of now is unknown." Merck said.

"Fine if you want to help us give us the antidote so we can get Jake and Leah the hell out of here," I said.

"I thought you would never ask." Merck said.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. He went over to Jake first and poured the liquid down his throat. Then he went to Leah and did the same to her. "They should wake up soon," Merck said.

"How soon?" I asked.

Just then Leah and Jake shot up from their beds quick as a flash. "Quicker then I thought," Merck said.

I went to Leah she was breathing heavily and was looking around the room wildly. "Leah!" I said grabbing her and steadying her.

"Embry?" she asked.

"It's me," I said.

She kissed me and I kissed her back. "How long have a I been out?" she asked.

"Since last night, it's nine in the morning." I said.

"They haven't touched me have they?" she asked..

I knew who she meant by they. "No baby, I haven't let them touch you," I said hugging her.

"Thank god," she sighed. "I do not want to have Jacob's babies."

"The thought of fathering your children isn't exactly a fun idea for me either Clearwater." Jake said getting off his bed..

He saw Lydia and Merck and growled. "What are they doing here!"

"They helped Jake, they told us everything the Makah's are planning. Merck also gave you the cure to the wolfs bane," Seth said.

"I thought that shit only works on werewolves." Leah said.

"Well werewolf does mean man wolf and you do go from human to wolf, but we also found out it affects other shape-shifters as well. It is also called Leopard's bane too." Lydia said.

"Jake listen we have to tell you, the Makah's are planning-" Seth began.

"Use my genes and Leah's to make wolf babies so they can have an army that will wield the power of the nexus which is the power of all the tribes of Washington from the time of Taha Aki so they can banish the pale faces and reclaim the land for the tribes."Jake said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Taha Aki told us," Jake said.

"What?" we all asked.

"When the Makah's poisoned us the spirits pulled us into their world and warned us of the Makah's plan. They also warned us of the danger back home," Leah said.

"What danger?" Sue asked.

"Has anyone contacted anyone back home?" Jake asked.

"We tried the elders and wolves but no one answers." I said.

"That's because Sam's pack has been taken over by a werewolf." Jake said.

I glared over at Merck and Lydia. "It wasn't one of ours," Merck said. "Were not dumb enough to send a wolf alone to take on a whole pack."

"Not a shape-shifter, a real werewolf, a child of the moon," Leah said. "Taha Aki and the spirits warned us that he has taken control of Sam's pack. He has Sarah, Emily and Kim as hostages.. Quil, his mom and Rachel have escaped to the Cullen's."

"He has Sarah?" I asked.

Leah took my hand. "I know, I want to go over there now but we have some things to fix here first."

"Fix what?" I asked.

"There are some wolves who need our help, we can't leave until we save them." she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"All the wolves who have undergone the Requiem."

"Impossible!" Merck said. "There is no way to reverse the Requiem."

"The spirits gave me the power to save them." She felt her stomach. "I can still feel them in me, they burn so brightly and hot."

"Did the spirits really commune with you?" Merck asked..

"Yes they did. They aren't to pleased with how you elders have been handling things." she said.

Merck and Lydia looked down in shame. "If we can do any thing to help we will do it," Lydia said.

"Then bring me all the wolves who went through the requiem, we need to give them back what's there's."

"I can help with that." a voice said.

We turned to the door. Tristan was there. He had some wolves with him. Among them was Mark and Davis. "Good morning Leah, Jacob. Although I think you will soon wish you had stayed asleep."

* * *

Sam POV

We had brought Max more people. There had still yet to be a successful transformation.

I was in wolf form trying to console the younger wolves. The ones who were about as old as Collin or Brady or younger. They were suffering bad. The guilt from helping Max and devouring the remains of the humans he failed to turn was having a horrible affect on them.

Every time we brought him a human he would bite them and loose all control. We would try to control him but he was to strong for us to keep in control. He would viciously attack us and rip the poor human to shreds. When he would awaken from his blood lust he would be enraged at another failed attempt.

He would use his power to force the wolves to clean up the mess. Using his will to make them enjoy the taste of human flesh. He made me watch, taking pleasure at my pain, at my weakness.

He knew I would do it myself if it would spare the others the pain of having to do it themselves. But he never let me eat. He made me watch as Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, and the others picked the bones of the poor victims clean of meat and blood.

Do you know what hell is? Hell is to be the protector a guardian and forced to watch as the ones you love suffer and you can do nothing to stop it. I had to listen to my brothers as they hated themselves for enjoying feasting on the bodies.

The little ones cried tears while they licked their lips of blood. Hating themselves for loving the taste, a small part of them eagerly waiting for the next time when they would dine so well.

Max was alone, planning what to do next, trying to figure out how to make the next attempt successful. We had brought him fourteen humans so far. Some had been hikers, others had been driving on the roads but stopped when we attacked their cars and brought them to Max.

The only cold comfort we had was that Max was making us attack strangers. None of these people were family or friends. That was the only comfort we had but even it barely helped the fact we had failed as wolves. We were supposed to protect humans from monsters. And now here we are, now we are the monsters. Who will save them from us?

_"Oh God what have I done?!" _

_"I hate this I hate him!" _

_"Those poor people." _

_"I can't get their eyes out of my head." _

_"I should have tried to fight back!" _

_"I can still taste the meat." _

_"God why can't I stop thinking about eating humans!" _

_"I wish I was dead!" _

_"Why did this happen?"_

My head was filled with thoughts like that. A few wolves had considered suicide. I made sure those wolves were not left unattended. I knew from their thoughts they were serious.

All us wolves were in wolf form. Max wanted us all to be ready in case he needed us. I could not hear him but I knew he could hear us.

I wished some of the wolves could go home and be with their families. But Max had me tell the parents we were going to take their kids camping deep in the woods. All of them agreed.

I remember the parents packing their bags and kissing their kids good by. They knew me. I was Sam Uley. I was La Push's golden boy. If they could trust anyone with their children it was me. I tried to not think at their faces. Trusting and understanding. Full of the belief that I would protect their children from harm.

I had hoped at least one parent would say no. But they all said yes. Yes to the camping trip for Quileute youth's, yes to letting their children go back to a monster and not even knowing it.

I wanted to warn them, to tell them to take the kids and run as far as possible. But I had my orders and I could not disobey. Even if I had warned them Max would have known and he would have had them killed. Hell he would have had the kids kill their own parents out of spite.

Instead of a nice happy fun filled time in the woods they were subjected to a hellish horror even an adult should not have to face. Max was slowly killing them. Killing their innocence, slowly killing their humanity. Slowly turning them into something like him….a monster.

Jake hurry up we need you!

* * *

Chris POV

There were tubes in the room. Cylinder like tubes. They were filled with a clear liquid and were attached to small monitors. I did a quick scan of the room and found there was over two hundred of them in the room. I went up to one cylinder and examined it. What ever it was it was state of the art.

I activated the key board and found this cylinder was number twelve of five hundred. Five hundred? I looked and saw that there were more cylinders then I thought. They were all lined up so it gave the illusion there was less then one thought.

The cylinder said that it was ready and prime and waiting for the material to be injected into the plug. I saw there was a large computer and I went over to it quickly. I sat down and activated it. I was afraid there would be a password at first but I was surprised there wasn't. I guess no one thought anyone would be down here that wasn't supposed to.

According to the computer all the tubes were primed and ready. All systems checked out fine and numbers sixteen and seventeen were doing well with no signs of danger. I turned on the sound for all the monitors from the computer. I heard the sound of two beeps. Like what you hear on a heart monitor.

I clicked on number sixteen and all kinds of statistics came up. I did a quick read and saw two genetic donors were listed. Jessie Matthews and Heather Sinclair. I knew Jessie. He was one of the wolves in the pack. Heather was a girl I had met a few times but she knew nothing of wolves.

I checked to see where sixteen and seventeen were at. I followed the instructions and after counting the numbers on the cylinders I found what I was looking for. But I wish I hadn't. Inside the two cylinders were two fetuses. One in each cylinder.

"What the fuck?" I said.

I went up to the mentors and. The heart beats were strong and quick. I went back to the computer and looked up their info again. The fetuses were injected two months ago. According to the computer they had the chromosome of a werewolf but were not pure blood wolves. The computer said they were the only two from lot twelve to even have the chromosome. The ones who didn't have the wolf gene were terminated before they even reach term. What the hell are they doing?

"Chris!" Stephan came running in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You need to see what we found!"

"Let me show you first." I showed him the computer and all the info it had. He knew in an instant what it all meant. Had I been him I would have known what it all meant in an instant.

"My God! Show them to me!" he said.

I took him over to the cylinders with the baby's in them, or I mean fetuses. When does a fetus turn into a baby?

Stephan inspected them with wide eyes. "This tech is really advanced. I heard they were trying to make special tanks were a person could grow a living organism. It was to help couples having trouble conceiving. It would help eliminate the need for a living donor to carry the baby to term."

"So where the fuck did we get all of them?" I asked.

"I don't know but you need to see what we found." he turned and I followed him back out to the main room. Everyone was gone. He lead me to the exam room. There was a strong smell of methanol, ethanol, and formaldehyde. The room looked like an autopsy room. There was a table in the center of the room. Racks lined the room, my family was in here looking at what was on the racks.

Fetuses. At first I thought wolf fetuses. Then I thought human. Then I realized they were both. I slowly walked toward the racks horrified by what I was seeing. I knew what I was seeing but my mind was having trouble processing what I was seeing.

The fetuses were in jars. But they were deformed. They were like some perverse mix between man and wolf. Some had heads of wolves others were just….wrong. There were odd mixes and matches of wolf and human. One fetus had a perfectly human body but the head was an overly large wolf pup. One fetus had wolf limbs instead of human, another had a tail.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked.

"This is one step toward success," A voice said.

We turned and there was Hank facing us. "You should not have come here." he said.

* * *

Leah POV

"Tristan what have you become," mom said. "Is this the real you? Was this who you really were even when we were together?"

Tristan watched her, his eyes held no doubt or sympathy. "I am who I am Sue. A man who loves his tribe."

"Bullshit!" I spat. "If you loved your tribe so much you wouldn't be using your people for some sick experiment!"

"What I do I do what is best for our people," Tristan snapped. "Have I lied? Yes. Have I manipulated? Yes. Have I killed? Yes." he said this with such ruthlessness and conviction I was taken aback. "These are the sacrifices and the steps I have had to make for the good of my people, all my people."

"Madness! You want to evict millions of people from America!" Embry said.

Tristan looked at him with a hard look. "I am merely doing onto them as they did unto us. How many tribes were wiped out? How many of our women were raped. How many times were our men dragged into their war? Forced to fight in battles that had nothing to do with them? How many of our children were put into homes, given white men names and taught to be white men? How much of our cultures were destroyed and belittled. How many diseases did they bring to wipe us out?"

Anger and rage leaked into his face. "What are we know? Nothing. We cling to our old ways and we do nothing to take back what is ours. All these years the pale faces have ransacked the earth for jewels, black gold and precious metal, how many animals did they wipe out over night? They came here with empty stomachs and no cloth's on their backs. We help them, feed them, cloth them. And what do they do in return? They betray us, attack us, murder us. Take our land and leave us little to live on. Oh wait we get casino's, that makes up for everything! What have they done in the last century that's been so great, shopping malls, wars, destroying the environment. They have ruined their own economy, they are killing themselves and dragging us and our land with them. I will find the nexus, I will awaken the old power and with it and an army of wolves I will sweep the land clean pure of all corruption. A cleansing storm of claws and teeth will flow through the land and from the earth fertilized in blood a new summer will bloom for all the tribes. We will take back our land and put things back in order."

A manic energy had filled Tristan. It spread to us. It wasn't magic. And yet it was. What he had was natural talent. He was one of those people who could make powerful speeches. So powerful you got Goose bumps just from listening to it. A fierce smile was on his face, the image of his Eden was clear in his mind.

"And if I must become a tyrant, if I must damn myself to the darkest corners of hell then so be it, as long as the tribes can finally live and prosper. I will do what needs to be done!"

He looked at mom and there was such a pleading look in his eyes. A desperate need for understanding. "You see it Sue, you used to talk about it. How all the tribes are like rocks before the waves. Slowly being worn away. How can I sit back and watch this? How can I knowing there is a solution? It may be heartless and a little evil, but how in God's name can I sit and watch us die as a people? And do nothing about it."

Lydia stepped forward drawing Tristan's attention. "There was once a time when I would have gone with you all the way Tristan. I to think our people all the tribes are slowly dying away. But after all these years, after all the things I have seen and done." she shook her head. "I can no longer do it. I can no longer do all this and turn a blind eye. If we do this using death and violence what will that turn us into? In the end when the land is soaked in blood what will we truly have gained?"

Merck stepped forward to join Lydia. "As much as I hate to say it, we are a conquered people Tristan. But we are not suffering. We live, we thrive. We are not slaves or servants. We have as much opportunity as the white men. We get jobs, we go to college, we even marry with them and have children with them. We may be conquered but we still live, we still teach our children their history and teach them the old ways. We may not be as powerful and mighty as we once were, but we are alive and that is all that matters."

Tristan shook his head. "That is not enough, not for me."

"Look, I'm not to happy with the world myself," I said. "Lord knows I have been kicked by life when I was down. Hell I wish we were in charge of things. But all that happened a long time ago. If you unleash the nexus on the world now you would be killing people, innocent people. For shit their ancestors did hundreds of years ago."

"It doesn't matter if any of you agree with me or not," Tristan said. His eyes had that look a man gets when you know he is about to do something to fuck you over. A confidence everything was going to go his way, one way or the others. "Take them," he said to his wolves.

He stepped back and they stepped forward. Seth, Jake and Embry tensed ready for a fight. I looked at Mark and Davis and my stomach burned at the sight of them. "Guys don't!" I said to the guys. "We can't fight, not in here."

"You give up?" Tristan asked suspicious.

"No, but I know better to start a fight when my mother is in a room."

"Leah don't!" mom said.

"It's okay," I said with a smile.

I don't know who was more surprised. Tristan that I wasn't going to fight, or the others because, well because I wasn't going to fight. Cool, calm and collected isn't what I was known for. But I remembered when Chris demonstrated how much stronger and durable a pure wolf is. I also remember them saying how they are taught mixed martial arts from the cradle and up and I know we are severely out matched. There was only one thing left to do.

Mark stepped for ward and grabbed me. The second he did I grabbed the arm he used to hold me and pulled myself forward. I crashed into him and he wrapped his arms around me tight, keeping me from pulling anymore tricks.

"Don't try anything girl," he growled.

I smiled at him. His face faltered. What ever he expected wasn't a smile. I leaned forward until our lips pressed together and I kissed him. Several things happened at once. Mom and the others gasped, Embry growled, Davis stepped forward to pull me off Mark but the second I touched lips with him my body erupted into fire.

Something like a hot wind passed through my mouth and into his. We screamed in each others mouths even while we kissed. I smelled the forest and the musk of wolf fur. I felt something vast and fiery pass through me and into him. The pain was so intense for a second I saw white. It was longer then a second because when I could see again Davis was pinning me to the floor, his eyes cold and deadly. I could hear Mark writhing on the ground.

"What did you do witch?!" Davis growled.

"This." I kneed him in the gut. That brought his face close enough for me to lean my face up and plant a kiss on his lips. I thought the pain would be as intense this time. It still hurt but not as much. This time a didn't black out. I still erupted in fire and I still felt some invisible warm air pass fro my mouth to his.

He fell off me and writhed on the ground. I got up and took in my surroundings. The wolves stood in front of Tristan but kept their eyes on me. "What did you do?" Tristan said as he watched the now still Mark and Davis on the ground.

"Gave them back what you stole from them," I said.

Mark and Davis slowly got up. They looked around in confusion, like someone who had left their home for a long time and returned to find it different. They looked at each other and smiled. They fell upon one another. Hugging each other and sobbing like baby's. I knew my work was far from finished. I could still feel the fire in my stomach. There were more wolves to feed. The thought of kissing a bunch of strange guys was uncomfortable. Bad enough I had to do it twice in front of Embry.

"Impossible!" Tristan said. He looked white, he looked at me with a mixture of anger, confusion and fear. Fear of the unknown can make a guy pretty angry, and judging from the look I was getting he really feared me now.

"I had a little help, the spirits are not happy with you Tristan. Not happy at all," I said. "They gave me their souls. The parts you tore from their being with the requiem. You took it away now I will give it back."

Mark and Davis pulled apart. They looked at me and there was such looks of adoration and love in their faces it made me squirm. Though I made sure I didn't do so in front of Tristan. It's a rule, never let the bad guys see you uncomfortable.

They lunged forward and I tensed. For one crazy second I thought they were going to attack me. I kind of wish they had. They wrapped themselves around my legs. The whined like wolves and rubbed their cheeks on my legs and stomach, like they were scent marking me or something.

"Thank you, thank you so much." they sobbed. Their tears rubbed into my flesh, shirt and pants. They held me so tight like I was a lifeline. So tight in fact as there bodies shook from crying it shook me too.

I was out of my liege. If you need someone to be snaky, cynical, give a dry bit of humor or just be a down right bitch you call me. Emotional support is not my specialty. I make people cry, not cuddle them.

I looked over at mom and the others. They just shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know what I should do either. Mark and Davis were saying something in Makah, sadly my Makah was a little rusty. I caught words like mother wolf, blessed and beautiful girl. Embry wasn't looking to thrilled at having two guys pawing at me, plus they were freaking me out..

"It's okay, you are safe now." I said.

"Sweet lies," Tristan said.

Mark and Davis growled. They got up and growled at Tristan and the wolves., bearing their teeth at them. Tristan's wolves did the same thing.

"Stop!" Jake said.

He stepped forward his eyes blazing. "We are leaving now Tristan, there is nothing you can do to stop us, or have you forgotten we are in a hospital?"

"You forget I still have a large pack of wolves at my beck and call."

"You forget a majority of the said pack switched teams. Their team La Push now." Jake smiled, showing off his teeth in a perfect smile. "And don't forget our pack back home, oh and the Cullens. Anything happens to me, Leah, Seth, Sue while were on your land. I promise you the hell they would bring will make what the pale faces did look like a stroll through candy land."

"They wouldn't kill their own kind." Tristan said, but he sounded doubtful.

"You forget I am the last heir of Ephraim Black." He nodded to me. "She is the first female in our tribe and the mother of the Alpha Sam Uley's first born daughter. If you think they won't shed blood for that you are dumber then I thought."

Tristan glared at him. Then he parted to the side, letting us pass. "This isn't over," he said.

"No it's not," I said. "Because if you think we are going to stand by while you open the nexus and fuck up the royal order, you are so wrong. And if you think we are going to leave with out returning the souls of the wolves you made listen to that fucking song you are wrong again. I will find those wolves and give them back their souls and if you try to stop me I will mow you and anyone who helps you down."

I smiled at him. I saw Seth, Jake and Embry cringe. They knew this smile. It was the smile I gave when I was being the biggest bitch in the world.. The smile I got when I royally pissed people off. The smile I got when I was about to do something reeaaallly unpleasant. Sometimes it pays to be an asshole.

"You can take the wolves, but you can't stop me from finding the nexus," he said his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Don't have to stop you, we just have to find it ourselves and keep you from getting it," I said.

"You declare war on us?" he asked.

"Tristan we now severely outnumber you, there would be no war, just a sound thrashing," I smiled.

He looked at me with such hate. I could practically feel it radiating from him. "And if I don't give you the wolves who have heard the Requiem?" he asked.

"Once again we out number you, either you give them to us, or we take them by force. Don't think I won't. Taha Aki and the spirits of the wolves of both Makah and La Push gave me the responsibility of helping the poor bastards you violated and I will not let them down."

"Fine! Go!"

"Sure, Merck, Lydia your coming with us." I said.

They looked at me stunned. "You want to do the right thing? Help us keep the nexus out of his hands," I said.

"Besides, he would probably kill you as soon as we left the room," Jake said.

Lydia and Merck looked at each other. "Feel like moving to Washington?" Merck asked Lydia.

"Anywhere far from here," Lydia said.

"You'll pay for this I swear it," Tristan seethed.

We walked by him without looking at him. I held Embry's hand as we walked out. Merck and Lydia followed us as did Mark and Davis still looking at me like adoring puppies. I hope the others won't be like that after I kiss them.

Embry leaned in close. "You have to kiss them all huh?" he asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Damn it," he groaned.

"If it makes you feel better I was thinking about you the whole time."

"You thought of me while you screamed in pain?"

"Nope."

"Thought so, come on Chris and the others are down stairs."

I knew this was only one step we had conquered, we still had a werewolf to worry about. One step at a time though. One thing I was looking forward to seeing was Chris when he learned he got his buddy's back.

* * *

Chris POV

I held Hank to the table by his throat.

"What the hell are these things!" I demanded.

"They are failed experiments, when I first began trying to create pure wolves I tampered with the code of the eggs once they had been fertilized. Hoping I could grow wolves without the aid of a female," Hank choked. "But they were all failures. They only lasted a few months but it was obvious they were flowed."

"Flowed! Flowed!" I roared. I went to the rack and grabbed a jar. This particular jar had a label that made my blood run hot. "You think I don't see the name on this fucking jar! Tatum. That's my brother or cousin in there you sick fuck!"

I tossed the jar at the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces and the fetus sat on the ground in a shower of glass and preservative. No one said anything as I attacked Hank. I channeled their anger and horror fine by myself.

"Was it my brother? Or was it one of Brian's?" I asked.

"It was one of Sid's," Hank said. "No one knew what we were doing. It was a well kept secret."

"How could you do this Hank? I thought you were better then this?" Stephan asked. He had been Hank's pupil. To learn his teacher was a creep was hitting him hard.

Hank got up of the table. He pulled out a hanky and wiped the blood from his head. "Do not judge me Stephan. I am a scientist. I will not be held down by petty morality."

"Petty morality! You sick fuck morality exists to keep shit like this from happening!" Brian said angrily.

"This is the price that had to be paid in order for my research to progress. Every experiment must go through trial and error before it reaches success. If science is to make progress it must not be held down by concepts of right and wrong. All the research today was obtained through experimenting. Much of those experiments would be later damned by society but we still use what we learned. This is no different."

"No different? You are playing God." William said.

"God? A singular deity that created all forms of existence? That judges souls based on their actions in life that dictates whether they suffer or are rewarded in death? Please there is no such being," Hank sneered. "There is no God. Only man and the choices he makes. Good and evil are concepts that keep us in the dark ages and stops us from developing. What I do I do to better humanity and all the beings who live on the earth."

"You are insane!" I said.

"Maybe, but soon thanks to Leah Clearwater I will soon reach my goal. Once Tristan comes with the back up our plan will finally come to fruition. By the way you think we didn't install security cameras in this place?"

"Don't get to excited Frankenstein," a familiar voice said.

Leah strolled in with her pack and two familiar faces. "Mark? Davis?" I asked shocked to see them.

"Hey man," Mark said.

"S'up Chris, hear you imprinted on a baby man, that's some real dateline shit," Davis said.

"What the?" Hank asked.

"Short version, me and Jake were pulled into the spirit world and were given the souls of all the wolves who went through the Requiem and I can gave them back their souls," Leah said.

"Got to say, if that is what a kiss from her is like then I can't even imagine what sex must be like," Mark laughed. Embry shot him a dirty look and he shut up.

I noticed Merck and Lydia were with them as well. "Merck, Lydia?" Hank asked spotting them to. "What are you doing?"

"What we should have done a long time ago Hank," Merck said.

"Are you insane! Tristan will see you killed for this!" Hank shouted.

Leah walked up to him and punched him in the face. He fell backward out like a light. "Fucking flake!" she spat on him.

She looked at the rack and a look of horror and disgust crossed her face. The others to stared at the rack in horror. "My god!" Sue said. "What is that?"

"Proof at how far we have fallen," Merck said. "Failed attempts to manipulate the gene that makes wolves."

We stared at the rack. A true art of the evil science go be when misused. Like so many other gift's man kind has but finds a way to corrupt and make into a nightmare.

I felt someone tug on my arm and saw it was Leah. "Come on, we need to get to La Push, things are bad."

"How bad?" I asked.

"Really bad, I'll explain while we go find the rest of the wolves who had the Requiem done to them. We need to build our forces if we are to save our home."

Mark and Davis came up to me and pulled me away from the rack. I had to wonder how many more of those things were my unborn siblings. How many more shared blood with me or any of the other wolves in Makah? How many men and woman were ignorant to the fact they had been robbed of their dignity and their children?

I pushed the thought away. Something's you must not think about or else they would drive you insane. I loved my tribe. I would have died for it once. Now…I feel nothing but a cold hate for it. My family for generations have protected Makah and this is our payment?

We left Hank knocked out on the floor. Not saying a word. Instead of thinking of the rack of horrors I thought of the trouble in La Push and hoped Sarah was okay. I also wondered if I should tell my father of the son he never had. A son who lived in a beaker of chemicals and was made of miss matched wolf and human parts.

No, I'm not that cruel. Some things you should not tell a person, especially one you loved.

* * *

Leah POV

We found the remaining wolves who had the Requiem done to them. It took two hours but I kissed them all. It was less and less painful each time. I had hoped the wolves wouldn't be as adoring and loving towards me as Mark and Davis. I was wrong. We found seven more wolves. I know have nine wolves who think I'm the new virgin Mary. They call me mother wolf. In Makah that is what they call a female wolf who you follow as if they were your alpha. You don't love them or follow them because they are an Alpha. You do it because you chose to. Apparently by choosing me to be mother wolf means they have bound themselves to me. They will remain celibate and will only have sex with me.

The Makah's have some weird customs. When they told me they swore of all women save me Embry freaked. He told them he was my boyfriend but they shrugged and said female wolves were allowed to have as many mates as they wanted and they would be honored to give me children.

I quickly told them that was a Makah rule and we were not going to Makah. I told them to fuck who ever they wanted when ever they wanted. Sadly there is only one girl they want to fuck…me. Men. You give them back their souls and they see it as a commitment of some kind. Can't wait to see what Sam says when he see's I got some new followers.

When we hunted the wolves missing their souls Stark helped us find them. I think Stark would have joined us to. But now that Tristan will be hell bent on finding the nexus and getting revenge someone needs to stay behind and keep an eye on things. I don't know why but something tells me Stark will be important one day.

Merck and Lydia are coming with us. Nether had family they would miss but that shouldn't suggest they were thrilled with leaving. Makah was their home and they hoped to one day return.

There was seventy six wolves. Now there are thirty six in Makah. As of now Jacob has thirty nine new wolves. Forty nine counting Chris and his kin. Fifty four counting him and the rest of the original leech loving pack. Add Sam's pack and it's a little over a hundred wolves soon to be in La Push.

We are now heading for La Push. No one is answering the phones. We were able to reach the Cullen's and told them what happened, which took an hour. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

We are driving there now to meet with them and plan a new course of action. How we will be able to stop a werewolf with stronger powers then Alice I don't know. But with the new wolves to help us I feel more confidant.

Sadly I know we will have to fight Sam and the others. From what I have heard Max has been a really big bad wolf. I shudder to think what he has been having the wolves do. I hope everyone is okay.

I know one thing. First thing I am going to do is get my daughter and Emily out of their. No way I was letting them be at the mercy of a werewolf..

I don't know if we can stop this Max. But I have hope. Hope in my pack, hope in my friends, and hope in my ancestors who promised to help us.

* * *

Max POV

I opened my eyes and raised my shields.

I smiled wickedly. They succeeded, as I knew they would. They came with such bright shining hopes that they would win. That the light would beat the darkness.

Little did they know they were stuck in the circle of fate. Following the footsteps of destruction and disaster my kind fed on.

They brought me all the pieces I needed for my plan. More wolves, a female to help breed more wolves to rule, and the crown I would soon were, as soon as I tear it from Jacob Black's head.

I could hear Sam trying to console his pack. They were so pathetic, crying over human flesh. And they called themselves werewolves. How absurd.

_"Sam, get the others ready. It's time we gave Jacob and his pack a warm welcome."_

**Fusedtwilight: Next chap The wolves fight to get the Cullen's and Leah goes to save Emily and Sarah and meets with Max. Will she survive this deadly confrontation and we find out why Max came to La Push and what it has to do with Leah.**


	16. Happy Holidays

**Hello everyone, no this is not a new chapter, sorry. I have been busy with the holidays and all but I have already begun the new chap. It will be up in three to four days. Thanks to everyone who gave me so much support and feed back on storks and wolves. Your dedication and love is what helped make pups and tykes. Here's to a new year full of stories by me and all your favorite writers here and out in the world.**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone on and lets all look forward to more twilight and twilight fanfiction.**

**Fusedtwilight**


	17. Chapter 17

Pups and tykes

Chapter 16

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki who has the sad, sad task of being my beta but somehow manages to find the inner strength needed to do it. Also thanks to Illyria, glad you will be able to review more often. Thanks to bridg0731, toshii519, tdfireproof thanks for catching my errors. Chelley0207, clearwatergirl101, icihappi, stillheartdeep, ari11990, AA1991, music lover bwg, and tashay789. I hope u all had a good Christmas, here is a late present.**

Emily POV

We were now in Leah's house. Max had me and Sarah moved to her place. We were in her room. I was tied to a chair and my mouth gagged. Sarah was in her crib by Leah's bed.

Max had the wolves trash the house. All the rooms had been ransacked and personal items had either been discarded or destroyed. They found Leah's prom dress and tore it to pieces in front of me.

I watched with a thrill of terror as they enjoyed the pointless destruction. These wolves who I have fed, had in my home, watched as they played now were ruining a house and delighted in it. Something was in their eyes, something dark and wicked.

After they made a mess of the place Max ordered them out. To patrol until he called for them. The house was unguarded. Only me, Max and little Sarah.

He walked into the room carrying a box with him. "I want you to know I am not an evil man Miss. Young," he said.

He opened the box and dumped the contents out. It was Sue's sewing box. Needles and threads spilled out onto the floor. "I do what I do to survive, that's all." he picked up a needle and began to inspect the threads. "There are other tribes, other packs of wolves in the world. I need not come here to enact my plan, I could have gone to any dozen other wolf tribe and do what I am doing. But if you want to blame anyone blame the Volturi for killing my people, blame the Cullens for causing such a large wolf boom, blame the Makahs for their manipulations, you can even blame your cousin for calling me here."

Sarah began to cry. Max walked over to her and I feared he was going to do something to her. Instead he threw his head back and let out a low howl. It sent shivers down my spine and goose bumps along my skin. Sarah quieted down. Max looked at her with a smile on his face. "Reminds me of the pups my kind once had…before the Volturi butchered them all."

He walked over to me with a thread and a needle. "I take little pleasure in what I do here, but I do what I must. If my people are to live then I must subjugate your friends and family to untold pain and suffering. Nothing personal."

He took the gag off and I gapped at him. "What was the point of ruining Leah's house?" I asked glaring at him.

"Leah will come here soon, she will not suffer you or her child to be under my thumb, when Seeing her home in such a disgraceful state will enrage her, make her do stupid things."

"And the wolves? Why are they enjoying this?"

"I have infused my will into them, my love for blood and war is what makes them enjoy eating human remains, makes them love causing strife and death. Over time it will seep into their minds so deeply I need not bother to make them like it, in time they will love it all by themselves."

"Your brainwashing them! Making them into monsters!" I shouted at him. "Where is your compassion? Where is your mercy?"

"No where you can get at it. And if murdering, raping, stealing, lying, ravaging, and devouring innocent people makes them monsters…then yes, they soon will be." hr grabbed my face so I could not move my head. "Now I suggest you stay very still, unless you want those pretty lips torn to shreds."

* * *

Quil POV

I was in the room where they were keeping Paul. He was still being sedated by Carlisle and Jasper and Edward just finished examining him. We even had Eleazar help to see if his power would tell us anything

The Denalis and Bella arrived a few hours ago. The wolves tried to stop them but we went out and helped get them in. Edward went out to get to Bella. It was funny before I imprinted I had the hots for her. I still harmlessly flirted with her every now and then but after seeing how fiercely Edward fought the wolves to get to her I promised myself to make sure I never would do that again. I would like to see Claire grow up.

We had interrogated Paul. The drugs Carlisle gave him stopped him from phasing. We asked him questions but Paul refused to even talk, a miracle in itself. It got tense when Rachel barged in. She told Paul to tell us everything. To my surprise and horror he broke down crying and Rachel cuddled him.

When Carlisle touched her shoulder to pull her back Paul lost it. Had it not been for the drugs in him he would have phased. He may not have been a wolf in body but I knew from the look in his eyes I knew he was all wolf. The look in Paul's eyes would haunt me. Paul had a temper and was an ass, but the look was one of pure evil hate, the hate that will burn the world to ashes, a look that said he would have killed us all and he would have enjoyed it. His eyes bulged, he growled and snarled, veins bulged from his neck and arm and spit flew from his mouth.

It got so bad Carlisle had to knock him out with more drugs to keep him calm. The chains on his wrists were digging into his flesh when he pulled on it. Esme took a crying Rachel back up stairs while we talked.

"Sadly there is nothing we can do," Jasper said. "We can not sever the link between him and this werewolf no more then we could Sam and his wolves."

Edward spoke. "All he knows about Max is that he wants to kill Jacob and begin to try and rebuild the werewolf population here."

"What's worse is I am sensing some force overtaking his mind. Forcing his mind into darker parts then he has ever gone in his life," Jasper said.

"I can explain that." Eleazar said stepping forward. "Years ago when I was a member of the Volturi I accompanied some of our guard to exterminate a werewolf. I went so I could study the beast, see what made them tick. He had found a small remote village. In this village there was a pack of wolf shifters in the village. The wolf killed the old alpha and took over the pack. Like this Max he was trying to raise an army but we caught wind of what he was doing and were dispatched to kill him."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Sadly most of the villagers were killed by the wolves who once protected them. After we killed the wolves and the werewolf we killed the villagers as they knew of our existence."

"How was the wolf able to control the wolves?" I asked..

"Werewolves are a different species from shifters. But werewolves and wolf shifters are close enough for their magics to work on one another. Werewolves control other werewolves using their will alone. This can only work on a small number of other werewolves which is why they travel alone or in small packs. But for shifters a werewolf can steal them from their pack or all at once if the alpha is killed or submits. They can also infuse aspects of their personality into shifter wolves as a form of brainwashing. They make the wolves love to kill or murder and after a time the wolves begin to think like the werewolf. This makes it so the werewolf won't have to spend the rest of his days trying to control a pack that hates him. Soon they loose their humanity and follow the wolf willingly so he can give them more lives to take."

"If the werewolf is killed can the wolves return to normal?" I asked. I was hoping this evil wasn't a permanent thing.

"Well it's possible for the wolves to reclaim some of what they lost. But they are never as they were before, the werewolf leaves an imprint of their psyche in the wolves mind making them darker versions of what they once were. That is what Jasper is sensing, the werewolf is forcing his essence to make them more like him so they will be more willing to follow him."

"We have to stop him! Carlisle can't you call the Volturi? They hunt these things!"

"I wish I could, but after our confrontation Aro could use this as an excuse to kill the wolves too. I can't have the whole pack killed to stop one werewolf."

"Damn it! This bastard is destroying my family and home and there is nothing I can do to stop it!" I growled.

Just then Tanya came in. "Carlisle! More wolves have shown up!"

"How many?" Carlisle asked.

"All of them," Edward said. "Sam is here as well. Max told them Jake and the others were coming and to be ready to greet them…Carlisle…the wolves…their thoughts are so…twisted….." Edward looked sick. "My god, they want to fight, they want to fight and tear into flesh and spill blood, even if it's from Jake and his pack, even if it's their brethren."

"We will help them right?" I asked.

"Yes, we won't let Jake fight alone, he is family," Carlisle said. "Jake did inform us he is bringing many new wolves with him."

"Carlisle the wolves won't care how out numbered they are now. All they want is to fight and kill, even in the face of over whelming numbers!"

"We won't kill if we can help it," Carlisle said. "Come lets tell the others and get ready to fight."

We left Paul in the room. He was so drugged up he wouldn't be awake anytime soon. I was glad Jake was back, but I was also afraid that he was too late.

* * *

Sam POV

We all gathered at the Cullen's. The elders and Kim were locked inside Billy's house. We had barricaded the doors and windows and disconnected the phone lines so they could not call for help. Max said they could not and would not escape.

But we needed to be back to them in two hours or they will find an escape. He said if any one of them escaped before we got back he would make us eat the escapee.

Max's darkness was creeping into our souls. The wolves were complaining less about eating humans. Instead they were excited about the fight we would have with Jake and the others. Some were wondering what wolf flesh would taste like.

Even I was beginning to succumb to his evil. I tried to hold on to my humanity but Max was eating it away like a disease. I was thinking more of fighting Jake then of trying to figure out a way to kill Max.

All the anger and resentments I had for him were resurfacing stronger then ever. He betrayed me. He had been too weak to become the alpha so I continued to rule, confidant he would chose to be the leader with enough time. I helped him through his phase, taught him the honor it was to be a protector.

Then he fell in love with Bella Swan, his obsession for her made him and us miserable. I despaired he would never become the alpha like Ephraim was. The one time I needed him, the one time I asked him of something, to trust me he left for his precious Bella. Leaving my pack and forming his own group and taking Leah with him, Leah of all people.

The one time he finally grows some balls is to defend a leech lover and her hell spawn, then he goes and imprints on the little bitch! He betrayed the pack, and our tribe. He chose them over us! Us, his family.

There was a voice in the back of my head screaming. 'No! It wasn't like that!' But that voice was growing smaller and smaller every second. Soon that voice would be an echo. Soon the man who was once Sam Uley will die and something darker more ruthless will take his place.

My only hope is that if I am to die, that Emily, Sarah, Leah, the pack, but especially my girls. The three women who matter more then the world to me. I hope they can survive the madness.

* * *

Leah POV

"Are you insane!" Seth said.

"I have to agree with Seth Leah, you have done some crazy shit but this takes the cake," Embry said.

"Sam and the others will be waiting for us there Jake. Max will be defenseless. I have to save Sarah from him Jake, her and Emily. Sam gave up the pack for them, if we get them back maybe it will snap Sam out of it."

"That is both a good and a lame excuse Leah." Jake said. "I don't think Sam can just take back control or he would have done it by now."

We had pulled over to have a quick pow wow after I told the guys I planed to go after Max to get Emily and Sarah. Something inside me was telling me to go find them. It was the same feeling I got last night during the ritual.

"Jake I have to go, something inside me is telling me to get them out of there."

"Leah I know she is your daughter but if Max finds you he will take you from us, I can't allow that," Jake said.

Merck stepped forward. "Actually if what the spirits said was true and you are the canis lupus supreme Max won't be able to take any from your pack until he kills you in combat."

"He can still kill you Leah, it's the night of the full moon, those things are strongest on these nights," Embry said.

Mark stepped forward. "Pack master if the mother wolf wishes me and some of the others would be honored to accompany her to defend her." The other wolves I had saved from the requiem stepped forward and agreed.

"She won't be needing your assistance because she won't be going!" Embry said giving them a nasty glare. He really didn't like it when they offered to be my new fuck buddies.

"If your going I will go too," Chris said. "Sarah is my imprint, I can not stand the thought of her in that creatures clutches."

"Jake please," I begged him. "She is my daughter, I can't leave her with him, as long as he has her he can manipulate me or Sam."

"He will see you coming," Jake said.

"I know, but I won't try to kill him, priority one is to get Emily and Sarah out."

"Then I'm going to," Embry said.

"Embry you need to stay with Jake. Sam and his pack will almost out number us when me and the others go after Sam."

"Leah please, I can't let you face him alone."

I walked up to him and kissed him. "I won't be alone, and I know how this all ends. We win, kick his ass, save everyone and live happily ever after. Trust me I know."

"How can you be so sure?" Embry asked.

"Embry last night the spirits showed me a vision of the future.. It was beautiful. It was you, me, Sarah…and our children." I smiled at him.

His eyes went big. "Our children?" he asked.

"I saw it so did the others, you me and our children. You and me sat on our porch watching them play. You held me in your arms rubbing my belly which was swollen from our next child."

He looked to Jake and he nodded. "We have children?" he asked.

"Yes, we will soon. They will be beautiful and they will be strong." Tears welled up in my eyes. "He may be able to see the future but I saw the future too, we are happy and safe so I know in my heart we will win, I am not afraid Embry so don't you be either."

He hugged me. His arms wrapped around my and he buried his face in my hair. I let the tears fall from my face, my mind still burned with the image of me and him with our kids. My heart was filled with resolve and courage.. I know we will make it through, I know we will prevail.

"Before you go let me give you something," Tom said. He reached into his coat and pulled out a knife in a sheath.

"I don't think a knife will affect a werewolf much," I said.

He smiled and it was a wicked one. The kind of smile a guy gets when you start talking about violence and he can tell you some stories that would give you nightmares. He took the knife out of the sheath. It was a double edged blade, but it did not look like metal, it looked more like bone, but when the sunlight reflected of it, it seemed to sparkle.

"This is not an ordinary blade, this is leech bone."

Me and the Quileute wolves looked at him with shocked and open mouthed looks. The other Makah wolves smiled at our reactions. This was obviously nothing new to them.

"That's vampire bone?" I asked.

"How in the hell did you make it?" Jake asked.

"We've been making these beauties for years. After we tore them apart we take the bones and use extreme heat to mold the bones into sharper shapes. Their bones are a lot more durable then their skin and once we reshape the bones into knives it can cut through practically anything."

"Even vampire skin?" Seth asked.

"Oh yes."

"How do you know?" I asked. He smiled a vicious smile. "Never mind I don't want to know."

He put it back in it's sheath and handed it to me. "Try not to lose it, those things are fucking hard to make. Got to get the fire temp just right or they will burn to ash's."

"How long does it take to forge them?" I asked.

"Almost a month."

"Shit. Is there any venom in it?"

"No, the knives made from their teeth are sharper and are poisonous though. In the old days wolves would be executed by having a blade made from vampire teeth stab them."

"Well thank god you are no longer in Makah," I said.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Jake POV

Leah, Chris and the wolves took off for La Push.

The rest of us drove towards the Cullen's. I wanted to get there soon, to make sure Nessie and the others were okay. But a part of me didn't want to hurry up and get there. I did not want to fight Sam and the others. But I knew we had to if we were to stop Max.

We drove until we got to the Cullen's drive way and a most unwelcome sight greeted us. The wolves were waiting for us. All of them except Sam were in wolf form and waiting for us. I knew some dark change had fallen upon them. The way they moved, the way the looked at us.

We all got out of our cars. The wolves looked uncertain now that they saw all the extra wolves that was with us. Sam however looked uncaring. There were dark circles under his eyes and he had an aura of defeat around him.. His eyes looked like they had seen the pits of hell. What had happened while we were gone?

"Hello Jacob." he said.

"Sam, out for a stroll I see." I said.

"Got some new wolves with you I see." his eyes landed on Embry and for a moment his eyes softened with relief, then they were hard again. "Embry, I am glad they got the vampire out of you."

"Me to, I wish I could come back home to happier settings though." Embry said.

Sam scanned the wolves again. "Where is Leah and Chris?"

"Out and about."

Sam smiled. "She went for Emily and Sarah didn't she?"

I didn't say anything.

"That's my Leah, always rushing to save the ones she loves. But she is walking into a trap, Max is waiting for her."

"Leah isn't alone, and I trust her to take care of herself," Embry said.

Sam said nothing. We just stood there for a few minutes, no one moved or said anything. "Leave Sam, let us in without a fuss."

Sam shook his head. "I can't do that Jake. I have my orders from Max. He said I was to bring you to him. Alive. The rest aren't necessary."

"Don't do this Sam!" I yelled.

"I don't have a choice Jake, he has Sarah and Emily and I gave him the pack." He looked at me and there was such rage and self-loathing in his eyes. "I was to weak to protect my pack, to weak to stand up to him. He made us bring him humans to turn Jake, we kidnaped innocent people for that monster to turn into werewolves. He killed them all in his blood lust, then he made the wolves eat the remains."

I froze, too horrified and disgusted for words at the suffering my brethren have gone through. Anger and rage shot through my body, I swear to god I will kill Max for what he has done to them. I will not allow him to leave Washington alive.

"Now I know what it is like to have to obey the orders of an alpha. I have done such terrible things Jake, and I couldn't help myself." he looked at me and there was such regret in them. "I'm sorry for all those times I ordered you and the others around, I never knew how bad it was to have it used on you until now."

The wolves were pacing now, sensing a fight about to happen. "Sam don't do this!"

"Sorry Jake, I have no choice." he phased then turning into the giant black wolf I had seen so many times before. Like the other wolves there was something more sinister about him, more evil like.

"Don't kill them if you can help it," I told the others.

"We really going to do this Jake?" Embry asked.

"We have to Em, just remember they are still our brothers, but they won't hesitate to bleed us Em, if it comes down between one of them or you choose yourself."

"Jake!"

"I'm serious Embry, our way of life is at risk, we can not give up, even in the face of our loved ones. Besides you have to fight for that future of yours and Leah's."

"….I understand," he said.

We all phased then and there. The two packs snarled at one another readying themselves for war. Then the metal shutter to the Cullen's front door went down. The Cullens and Denalis stepped out. The shutter closed back up.

Quil was with them in his wolf form. _"Hey Jake, Embry, glad to see you got that leech….whoa who the hell are these guys!" _

_"New blood," I said. "Where is Rachel and Nessie?" _

_"Inside, Nessie was upset she couldn't come out and fight too. Your dad and Ellen are at the hospital, that werewolf fuck made them wreck." _

_"One more reason to kill him slowly!" Embry said._

"Gentlemen," Carlisle greeted Sam and his pack. "I must ask you leave now, you are trespassing."

"No," Edward said, communicating what Sam said.

"Then we will have to force you off the property."

They took fighting positions. Had Sam been in his right mind he would have run. But someone else was in his mind right now. Sam howled and the wolves attacked. Some went for the vampires and Quil, others went for us.

We did the only thing we could, we fought back.

* * *

Leah POV

First we went to Sam's. It was deserted. We did catch Emily's scent. There was another scent there. Like ours only more spacey, so spacey it burned the nose, like someone shoved crushed hot peppers into your nose.

We followed the scent back to my house. I froze when I saw it. The house was a fucking ruin. The windows were smashed, mom's potted plants were broken, I could see through the windows and saw the inside was worse..

I began to shake in rage. How dare he! How dare he do this! Sam's house was spotless, why was mine a wreck! I grew up in that house, I had Sarah in it. To see it so…broken, so defiled. It hurt.

I had so many memories of this place, all the holidays and birthdays with mom, dad and Seth. All the times I played with my friends as a child, all the times I snuck out at night to hang out with my friends, so many loved and cherished memories. Now my home, my sanctuary, the source of all that happiness was pillaged.

A single tear drop fell from my cheek. Thank god mom was not here, this house was built by dad for her, to prove how much he loved her. I felt one of the wolves nudge me with his nose. I patted his face with my hand, taking comfort in the touch.

"Leah?" Chris asked.

"Sorry, I'm just…shocked to say the least."

"Maybe I sho-"

"If you even suggest I should stay here I will stab you with this knife," I said shooting him a glare.

"Never mind," he said taking a step away from me.

I turned to the seven wolves who had phased. "Form a perimeter.. If any wolves show up howl, Chris, Mark, Davis you guys will follow me. I want you to stay outside."

"What why?" Mark asked.

"I want to surprise this fucker. I will go in then after five minutes you guys come in, be quiet, if this wolf catches me I will try to keep him talking so you guys can sneak up on him, got it."

Davis walked up to me and knelt on one knee. "Wolf mother if I may be so bold, the risk is to great, allow us to go in and search for your child and cousin. You are more valuable then we are."

"Get up Davis," I said waving my hand impatiently. Ever since we came from Make him and the other wolves have been treating me like I was Queen Elizabeth the first. It was nice to have a bunch of men do everything I said to the tee but now it was getting old quick.

I swear I like to be large and in charge but these guys were bordering fanatic. Davis tipped his head back exposing his throat. "Forgive me wolf mother, I meant no disrespect."

Makahs behaved more like we did. Exposing his throat to me meant he saw me as his superior and thought he had angered me and was showing how sorry he was. I knew if I wanted I could bite his throat until he bled if I decided not to forgive him, or I could press my lips and show him I forgave him. It was how the Makahs did things. But I am not a Makah..

"Get up Davis, I am not mad at you." he got up but kept his eyes on me. "Your idea is sound, but this is my home, this bastard has dared come to my home, destroy it, harm my family, touched my child and seeks to start a war that will ruin many lives." I touched the sheath where the knife was kept. "I want to make a point how angry I am to this bastard."

Mark and Davis dropped to their knees and crawled to me. They began to rub their cheeks on my stomach. Soon the other wolves in their wolf forms did the same thing, rubbing their heads on my body. Only Chris did nothing.

"A little help," I said to him but the bastard just smiled.

"You truly are a mother wolf, we chose well in following you." Mark said.

"Okay, you can stop with the touchy feely crap now," I said pushing them away. "Remind me when this is done to set some boundaries with you guys. Now get patrolling."

The wolves took off into the trees to form a perimeter. Mark and Davis went to stand with Chris. "Five minutes, no more, no less," I said.

"Be careful Leah," Chris said.

"I will."

I headed for my house. I have felt many things when I walked to this house before, dread was never one of them. As I got close to the front door something unpleasant awaited me. My prom dress the one wore when I was with Sam was nailed to the front door, it was in tatters.

I looked at if for a moment or two. That small part of me that still loved Sam hurt to see it like that. But it was a memento from another time, when I was a different person, when my heart belonged to another.

I opened the door and gasped. Everything was torn to shreds. Junk and garbage littered the floor. I tip toed my way in trying not to make a sound.. It was dark in the house and very quiet. I looked in the living room and saw no one. I had my hand on the knife in case I needed it.

The couch was torn to shreds, the TV was broken. Pictures that had been on the wall were scattered on the floor. Mom would be horrified, she kept her house in tip top shape.

I backed up and jumped when I heard the sound of breaking glass. I looked down and saw I had stepped on a picture. It was of me, mom, Seth…and dad. It was on Seth's third birthday. Seth looked at us with a goofy smile that matched my dad's. Mom had her arm around me and was smiling. I on the other hand was frowning. Mom and dad made me wear a very girly dress and I was not happy about it.

I fought back a laugh that was almost a cry remembering that day. I heard a sound from upstairs. Then the sound of Sarah crying. I quickly went upstairs to my room. I stopped at the doorway. Emily was tied to a chair with her back turned towards me.

I walked over to Sarah's crib and picked her up. "Shh baby it's okay," I whispered. She quieted down instantly. I walked over to Emily, pulling out the knife and carried Sarah in the other arm.

"Emily," I said walking around to face her.

I gasped. Her lips…her beautiful lips were sown shut. She looked at me with tear streaked eyes. Her lips were bleeding a little.

"Oh Emily, hold still."

I took the knife and slashed the thread. I picked it out of her lips trying to be as gentle as possible. "Leah…it's a trap, he's here!"

"Where?"

The sound of the door closing made me look up. There standing by the closed door was a tall man with hair so black it was like night. He wore a pair of pants and that was it. He was a very handsome man. His skin was a little darker then Jake's was. His eyes were yellow like the moon. He looked at me and I felt cold fear run down my back.

"Leah Clearwater…we meet at last."

I hid the knife behind my back. "I take it your Max?"

"That I am, though Max is a name I adopted years ago. I went by another name once long ago when I was a member of the Ho."

"Your one of the Ho?" I asked.

"Once. Long ago a werewolf came to our village. He wanted us to follow him. Instead my people gave me to him. They thought me evil because of my foresight. He found me a good offering and he turned me into a werewolf."

"That's nice, why did you sow her lips shut," I said.

"To piss you off, the house too." He walked forward until he was close enough to stroke a finger on my cheek. "Nothing personal."

"This is," I snarled. I brought the knife up and stabbed it forward. Tom was right, these vampire bone knives were so sharp that I did not feel the knife hit bone, tissue and muscle. It went into him like a hot knife through butter. Blood gushed out from the wound.

He let out a roar of pain and back up. The knife came out and blood ran down his chest. He backed away until he hit the door. I turned to Emily and brought the knife up and slashed it down, cutting her loose from the chair.

"Clever…girl, a knife forged from the bones of…a vampire, I fear however you should have used a knife forged from their teeth." The wound stopped bleeding. The wound closed. I watched as first bone, then muscle and finally flesh grew until he was fully healed.

"We werewolves aren't as durable as vampires, but our regeneration powers make up for that. Even if you severe our heads we just grow them back." he smiled and licked the blood from his fingers.

I brought the knife up to keep him back. Then I blinked and he was in front of me. Before I could stab him again he smacked the knife from my hands. My arm went numb and I lost all feeling in it.

"Stay the fuck away from us!" I said cradling Sarah in my arm and keeping Emily behind me.

"Stay away? Silly girl I came here because of you, it's your fault I came to La Push."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"A little over a month ago I was in the woods all alone. For centuries I had stayed hidden, waiting for the right moment to strike at the Volturi, but how? When? Then I felt something, something was calling out to me from La Push. Wondering what it was I lowered my shields to see what this force was."

"Your shields?" I asked.

"Like your Alice I see the future, but unlike her I can turn it on or off. Or more accurately I simply put shields I trained myself to use in my head so the visions wouldn't drive me insane."

_"Wouldn't?" I thought._

"Anyway I saw you, you were giving birth to your child, you were going through what the Makah's call the call."

I remember now. When I went into labor my body sent out a metaphysical call for all nearby wolves to come. Chris and the others said it was a defense mechanism a female wolf went through in labor to summon all nearby wolves to protect the said wolf. I remember how both my pack and Sam's pack showed up having felt the call, how they stayed in wolf form keeping me safe and when Sarah was born they all howled to hear her birth.

"You felt that? But your not a shifter."

"Like calls to like Leah, are species are similar enough the magic's can criss cross. I was surprised such a large pack existed, when I used my power to learn more about you I learned of the Makah's and their crazy but wonderful plan." He gently touched my cheek and stroked it. "I owe you much Leah, had it not been for you I would still be wondering the world with no way to save my people or to have my revenge, I will kill Jacob and take his pack, then I will go to Makah take them, then I will take the nexus for myself and once I have enough werewolves made we will wipe out the Volturi."

I smacked his hand away. "If you want to kill those euro trash vamps then go ahead but leave us the fuck out of this!"

"I can't do that, you are useful. Especially you Leah, you and your daughter will help me breed pure wolves. Training werewolves is a hazardous job and I will need plenty of fresh meat to help tame an army."

"I am not going to be your bitch and neither will my daughter."

"Leah you can't stop me, tonight is the full moon and you can't hope to fight me. Compared to me you and your pack are nothing but a speck of dust."

"You may be powerful, maybe even unstoppable, but this dust is a tribe, a family, a nation. We will not submit to a madman's plot. We will fight you until the bitter end, we are the Quileute and we will survive."

"Pretty speech, your Sam thought so, until I made him watch as his pack devoured the remains of the humans I killed."

SLAP!

The sound echoed throughout the room. My hand was still numb but I was still able of using it to punch him. His head shot to the side and he smiled. "That the best you got."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five minutes since you came in here why?" he asked.

I smiled. The door wall blew up in a shower of wood and splinters. Two wolves rushed at Max. I grabbed Emily and tossed her out of the way and jumped to the side, still holding Sarah in my arms.

A split second later the wolves slammed into Max so hard they went right through the wall. Chris came rushing in. "Take her!" I said handing him Sarah.

I went over and grabbed Emily. I heard the rest of the wolves start to fight Max. We ran out and down the stairs. By the time we got out the fight was over, Max had won. The wolves were covered in scratches and blood, all of it their's. Max was covered in blood but there were no marks on him.

His hands were claws, his teeth were long and sharp, his eyes glowed in the dark and looked like wolf eyes. His muscles were bigger and his hair was longer.

We froze fearing he was going to attack us next. "You may leave, no matter what choice you make, no matter what steps you dance it will lead you to the end. To me." He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. "Tell Jacob I have the elders. If he does not come and face me tonight I will kill them. I have called off my wolves. Take this time to say good by to your alpha and your way of life, tonight the down of the moon begins."

He howled and my skin tingled with fear. He took off fast as a vampire into the woods. The wolves made motions to follow but I called out. "Don't, he'll crush you."

They obeyed. They all phased back. Their bodies were covered in gashes and cuts. They were slowly healing before my eyes though. An hour or two they should be fine.

"Fucker is so strong and fast, couldn't land a blow on him!" Mark said.

"We need to go to the Cullen's," I said. "We need to tell them it ends…tonight…one way or the other."

A little while ago I was sure we would win. Now…not so much.

**Fusedtwilight: Will Jake be able to defeat Max, or will Max be victorious? Next chapter they rush to James island where their only hope rests. Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 17

**Fusedtwilight: Hi everyone. Well bad news. I am in need of a beta. Me and animegirlkiki have had some creative differences about pups and tykes and we had to call it quits for pups and tykes. **

**So I am in need of a beta. This chapter is not beta'd so you might have some trouble reading it. If anyone would like to beta this story please p.m me. Until I find a new beta I will not update. **

**And now on with the story. **

Jake P.O.V

I fought Sam.

Everyone fought. Wolves fought wolves, vampires fought wolves. The sounds of growls and snarls and hisses filled the air.

Sam and I circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. We were both covered in cuts and blood, some ours, some the others.

"_Sam stop!" I said._

He said nothing. He just continued to circle me, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then he stopped. All his pack did. They all ran towards the woods. Some limping. Sam was the last to leave. He looked behind at us and the wolves he had to leave behind. The ones who were unconscious or to wounded to fight.

"_Go to James island, they will help." he said._

"_Sam wait!" I yelled._

He turned around and ran, I wanted to chase after him but I had to deal with the wolves Sam left behind and check my own pack to see how they were all doing.

"_Everyone alright?" I asked._

"_A few cuts and bruises but they got hit harder then we did," Embry said._

"_Yeah man, the Makah's are badass!" Quil said. "I have never seen a wolf fight like that man!"_

The Makah wolves had been amazing. They had been trained to fight at such an early age but today had shown just how skilled they are. They did a better job at fighting then my pack did, they took out more wolves then we did. Good thing they were on my side now.

"_What are we going to do about the wolves he left behind?" Embry asked._

"_I have no idea."_

We looked at the wolves left behind with sadness. They were just children. Eight had been left behind, some unconscious, others to injured to move. They were children. Between the ages of eight and eleven. Children fighting in a war of men…how disgraceful. The fact we had to be so brutal witch children of all things weighed heavily on my heart. But they would have fought us because Max has ordered them to.

I wasn't the only one feeling the shame. The Makah's and Seth, Quil and Embry were feeling it too.

"_I fell like a bully," Quil said._

"_There is no honor in this," one of the Makah wolves said._

"_Fighting children, how shameful," another said._

"_I know, soon this will be over, all we have to do is kill the werewolf," I said._

Carisle was inspecting the wolves. Emmett and Garrett held them down because every time he got close to them they snapped their jaws at him. Little monsters, even wounded they tried their best to be fighters. They will make great wolves when they get older.

"They will be okay, a few broken bones and some nasty cuts but they will-"

All the wolves phased back. Seeing them in wolf form and hurt was bad, seeing them in human form and hurt was much worse. The fur helped to cover the claw and bite marks, plus the blood. Mustn't forget the blood.

They were all curled into fetal positions trying to hide their nakedness from everyone. Esme quickly ran inside and grabbed some blankets for them.

"Max said to not fight you," one of the wolves said. "He called us back, Sam wanted to bring us but Max said to leave us. He said it ends tonight, he said tonight Jacob Blake will be buried with his forefathers."

I knew why Max had called them off. During the fight I saw the Makah's I sent with Leah fight Max. He wiped the floor with them. I thought I stood a chance against him, now I'm not so sure.

I know Leah got Emily and Sarah out though so that was a plus. But the bastard has the elders, he knows I won't let him kill them.

What the hell am I going to do now?

* * *

Leah P.O.V

We went back to the Cullen's. Their front yard looked like some drunken idiot ran a bulldozer through it.

We were inside now. The pups were being attended by Carisle. As soon as they healed enough they left. "Orders." they had said.

We let Paul go to. No since in keeping him around. Rachel tried to get him to stay but he could not stay in a house where he wanted to kill the people trying to help him. He hugged her and kissed her and promised he would be back with her soon.

I noticed he said he would be with her soon, not that everything would be okay. He knew win or lose him in Rachel would be together again.

When all the wolves left we all got together. Even Nessie was involved. She was smart enough to know what was going on. Edward tried to have her excluded but she crossed her arms and got her mothers frown on her face and politely reminded her father she may be a year old she has the intelligence of an eight year old.

We included her because she was right, she wasn't born yesterday. She knows a fight is going on and she wants to be apart of the meeting.

While Carisle examined Emily we all had out pow wow. "So what are we going to do now?" Embry asked.

"Sam said go to James island, they will help, whoever they are," Jake said.

"Jake when you guys were gone we felt something strange coming from James island. We assembled there and the island told us it was the spirits calling to us," Quil said.

"The island told you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's true Leah. I was there. The spirits tried to warn us about Max," Emily said.

"Emily thought that since it was so close to Halloween the spirits could commune with us," Quil said.

"Makes sense," Merck said. "James island is holy ground for you Quileute's, many generations of chiefs are buried there. It makes sense for them to call to you from there. Tonight the veil between the two worlds will be at it's thinnest it will be easy for them to communicate with us. But we have to be on the island when that happens."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because spirits can only travel so far from their remains. The older the ghost the further they can travel but they have a certain limit to how far they can travel."

"You think they have some magic trick for us to use against the werewolf," Chris said.

"Lets hope. He took on seven Makah wolves and wiped the floor with them," I said.

"How did my knife work?" Tom asked.

"Went through him like a hot knife through butter, but it didn't kill him."

"Werewolves have powerful regeneration powers. Like vampires you have to tear them apart and burn the pieces," Eleazar said.

"What about wolf's bane?" Seth asked.

"That only works on shifters," Merck said.

"What about vampire venom?" I asked.

"It is poisonous to them to, but their bite is lethal to us to," Eleazar said.

"So what do we do? Max has the elders and if we don't go to him he'll kill them. If he fights Jake and wins he'll take control of our pack, then he'll kill the Cullen's then he'll go to Makah, take over them and then claim the nexus," Embry said.

"Don't forget he can see the future to so any strategy we plane could be rendered ineffective," Merck said.

"And if we try to sneak up on him then he will kill the elders," Jake said.

"And if he fights Jake he will win and claim his pack," Jasper said.

"No!" Nessie shouted. She threw herself at Jake hugging him. "I don't want to lose Jacob!" Jake hugged her whispering to her to make her feel better.

I held Sarah close to me, Embry wrapped his arm around me. I looked at him and saw the loss and pain in his eyes. He knew, we had lost before we even tried.

Being a wolf has ruined my life three times. It took my father, it took Sam, and now it gave me Sarah only to watch as she was faced with a life as a slave to the whims of a mad man while my tribe was destroyed as a people.

I should have known better to think things would work out. They never do.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

The mood was dark. I don't even think Jasper could make us feel better if he tried. I was wishing for the good old days when we were facing the Volturi and Victoria.

I saw the defeat in everyone's eyes. I realized then if we gave up now then things would go exactly as Max planed. He had tortured our friends, kidnapped our family, all in the hopes to make us despair. To give up before we even tried.

"Bullshit!" I said slamming my hands down on the medical table. "This is not how it ends, we have faced worse odds before!"

"He holds all the cards Seth, what are we to do?" Leah asked.

I walked up to her and took her hand in mine, she needed the other to cradle Sarah. "Come on Lee, since when do you back down from a challenge even if you think your going to lose? You're a mother now, do you really want her to grow up in the life Max wants?"

"Of course not!" she said and I could see the beginnings of anger in her eyes. I could always depend on her in the anger department.

"Then don't you dare give up now! Have you forgotten the vision the spirits showed you."

"The future changes Seth."

"I don't believe that. I think something's were meant to be, I don't think we are meant to be conquered by Max. I think we go to James island tonight and kick his ass!"

"How? You saw how he fights, if seven of us couldn't fight him what chance does Jake have," Chris said.

"We need to get him to James island, the spirits will help, they helped us get your friends back, they'll help again."

"How, Max will know now what is waiting for us there," Kouga said.

"It's not like we can swim there, it'll take to long," Quil said.

I looked at Edward and smiled. He grinned back seeing my plan. "No, but if you had two of us to take him there it would be quicker," he said.

Just like that we had a small shred of hope. "You guys all think you can keep the wolves distracted while I go to the island," Jake asked.

"We will fight with every fiber of our being," Chris said.

Carisle and Tanya stepped forward. "The Cullen's and the Denali coven will stand by you too."

"Alright, tonight we will travel to James island, two of the Cullen's or Denali's will swim me over and I will commune with the spirits, hopefully they will have something for us to use," Jake said.

"When do we leave?" Leah asked.

"Seven, that gives us twelve hours to plan and relax. We need to be in tip top shape for tonight and for the rest of the day I want everyone to relax, that's an order," Jake said.

"We obey!" the Makah's all said.

"A simple okay would have been nice," Jake said a little freaked by the Makah's military obedience.

We broke up after then. Jake and some of the others stayed to discus strategy, Esme went to make a biiiig breakfast for us wolves.

Leah came up to me and hugged me. "Way to go bro," she said. "Dad would be proud of you right now."

"Thanks Leah," I said.

"Hey could you look after Sarah for a while?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

I took Sarah from her, I made funny faces at Sarah and she giggled. "Thanks Seth, I'll get her soon."

"No rush, I love spending time with my favorite niece."

"Seth she is your only niece."

I smiled. "Yeah but from what the spirits showed that will be changing soon, pretty soon I'll have a whole bunch of nephews to spoil."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, they will just love you and uncle Tony."

I blushed. She laughed. She walked over to Embry and said something in his ear. He smiled and they left the room. I had a funny feeling at what they were going to do. Ew.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Tony. "Hey."

"Hey," I said.

"Where did Leah go?" he asked.

"Some private time with Embry," I said.

"Oh…that was really cool what you did back there. You would make a good alpha," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We really hadn't had much time to talk since Leah and Jake collapsed in Makah. We walked out of the room leaving the top dogs to talk. I saw Leah and Embry go into a room. I smiled.

"Seth, do you think this will work?" Tony asked.

"Sure," I said. "We have faced overwhelming odds before and come out on top."

Tony smiled but there was no warmth to it. "I wish I had your optimism."

I moved Sarah so I could cradle her in one arm, I used my free arm to wrap him in a hug. "We'll make it, just wait and see. Just have a little faith."

"You're a cool guy Seth Clearwater," he smiled.

We walked back up stairs. We walked all the way to the top. Outside the house on the top floor there is a balcony where you can see a great view of the woods. We walked out and I gasped. You could see Edward and Bella's house from here. It was destroyed. The wolves obviously did it.

I saw Bella and Edward looking at the cabin. Edward had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. I felt so bad for them.

"Seth…we need to talk," Tony said sounding scared.

"I know," I said.

"I know you said your not gay, but what you said about liking the kiss I gave you."

"The one where you flipped the Makah's off to piss them off."

He laughed. "Yeah that." His face sobered up. "Seth I need to know where we stand. I'm sorry but…I love you." Tears began to appear in his eyes. "All my life I tried to be something I was not, I had to, I didn't want to be exiled or killed."

I put my hand on his shoulder. The Makah wolves get comfort from touch. "I loved you since the first time I saw you."

_Flashback_

_Tony P.O.V_

_We stood with the elders as they addressed the Quileute's. We outnumbered them so if a fight broke out we would win. Tristan said that if there was a fight not to harm the pregnant female. I hoped there would not be a fight._

_We were all told to make eye contact, to see if any of us would be her soul mate. While the elders talked I looked at the wolves. _

_Both as a warrior and as a horny teenager. I was still a virgin, having never slept with a man or a woman. Plus add wolf hormones…..I was a mess. And for all you whining little humans out there complaining about being horny try being a wolf. You ever hear of summer heat? Not fun._

_What's worse was all the Quileute wolves like us Makah's were buff and shirtless. A few were to young to hit my radar but the rest….man…Damn it! Dead kittens, fire hydrants, starving children, Megan Fox….phew, there we go._

_I tried to keep the fire out of my eyes as I viewed the Quileute's. There was one in particular who caught my eye. He was about my age. He was gangly but compared to the wolves he was gangly. Despite his thin frame he was well muscled. He had a nice pair of warm brown eyes and there was an aura around him that would warm the heart._

_I caught eyes with him and he smiled at me. I felt my stomach clench. I was unable to breath. At first I thought I somehow found my soul mate. But then I realized it was just the nerves at being smiled at by a hot guy._

_The rest of the meeting I kept my eyes on the wolf. I was so enamored with him I didn't notice the meeting was over until Kouga nudged my shoulder. "Come on it's over."_

"_Okay."_

_As I walked I way I looked behind me. I watched as the wolf walked away. His backside was as good as his front._

* * *

_I ran with the pack. I had been one of those chosen to come to La Push as a sign of good faith to the Quileute's._

_I ran behind the sandy colored wolf called Seth. Even in wolf form he was beautyful, he still had that aura of happiness and fun. His smile which was ever present on his face was there in wolf form too. _

_I was lucky I was trained since birth to close my mind off. Otherwise it would be a disaster. I was supposed to try and seduce the Leah but I had my eyes on her brother. Let the others try the sister I wanted the brother._

* * *

_The next day I went over to the Clearwater house. The others were still settling in Old Quil's house. I decided to use this to my advantage and get to know Seth better. _

_I knocked on his door and to my intense relief he answered. My pulse sped up when he answered. I was so nervous. What if he didn't want to hang out with me? _

_I was the omega in Makah so I was used to not having many friends or being picked on. Only my brothers and cousins threats of bodily harm kept the bullying down. But every once in a while a wolf would decide to pick on me. I did my best to ignore them._

"_Hello," I greeted. _

"_Hey…Tony right?"_

_He remembered my name! "Yes, sorry for bugging you but I was wondering…if your not to busy if you would like to hang out?"_

"_Really?_

"_Yeah, I figured since were the same age and we are in the same pack, if you don't mind. My family is back at old Quil's getting everything moved in so it's pretty hectic."_

"_Sure come on in." he opened the door and I stepped in._

_We spent the whole day hanging out. I was surprised by how welcoming he was, how we had so much in common, how easily I opened up to him. _

_All day and night we hanged out. We watched funny videos on youtube, we played video games, we went on a quick run, we watched T.V. I became friends with him on facebook. As soon as I got home I logged on and chated with him late into the night._

_We both were younglings in our pack, we both were treated like we were children, we were both the gentlest and the more open minded. Seth's open mindedness extended to the Cullen's. It took me a while to warm up to them but Seth helped me see them for the good, honest people they were._

_Plus the men of the family were unbelievably hot._

_Seth told me all about his sorrow. Over his dad, over being surrounded by people in love, over the hardship his sister faced._

_I told him of my life in my brothers shadows, being picked on for being the quiet and sensitive one, how I wanted to become a professional violin player and show my music to the world. There were times when Seth would just listen to me play, enjoying the soothing tunes. I treasured these times we spent together._

_With every second I spent with him I realized I was not in lust with him, that he was no mere crush. In the time I spent with him…maybe when I first laid eyes on him I fell in love with Seth Clearwater._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I stared at him in shock. I knew he had a thing for me, but to hear him give me the exact details and level of his commitment to me surprised me beyond description.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I need to know exactly what you feel for me Seth. I love you like I have never loved another. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I don't think I could live without you. Tell me Seth what you feel for me, I have to know if I even have a small chance or if all you feel for me is friendship."

"What if I feel nothing but friendship?" I asked.

"Then I will just be friends with you…but I think I will have to see a lot less of you. To get you out of my system you know."

I cradled Sarah in my arms. There was once a time I envied Jake and the others for their love. I forgot love is not an easy road. It's a treacherous road filled with bumps and pot holes.

"Then I think we should go out."

He closed his eyes and tears rang down his cheeks. "I understand Seth, thank you for being my friend an-wait what?" he asked his eyes snapped open and looked at me with disbelief.

"Ever since I found out you were gay I didn't care, you being gay was what made us friends. Then the Makah's took you and I freaked. All I could think about was getting you out of their safe. There were times I almost phased thinking they might be hurting you. I soon realized my feelings for you went beyond the friend category. I had to take a deep look into myself and who I really was. Then you kissed me and I began to have doubts of myself and how I viewed you."

I leaned against the railing, Sarah kept on reaching up trying to grab my hair. I knew better then to let her anywhere near my hair. She loved to grab hair and yank on it. Do to her wolf strength she could break your neck. Not literally but it still hurt like hell.

"After much thinking and soul searching I realized there was something about you that made me think maybe…you were the exception. I still like girls, I don't like guys…but something about you makes me question that, something about you makes me wonder if I am as straight as I think I am."

"So…you think…maybe if we go out you can see…you can test the waters so to speak," he asked.

"Yeah. You and me go out, see if this is just a short term thing. See if we are just friends and can still hang out or if it can become something more."

"So…were…boyfriends now?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yep."

I adjusted Sarah so she was resting her head on my shoulder. I walked up to Tony, his breathing became labored, his pulse sped up. I kissed him on the lips. Nothing deep or with tung. Just a simple kiss. It was nice.

I backed up enough so there was only a few inches between us. I looked into his eyes and the tears were gone. A look of such happiness was in them. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends fo-OWW!"

I jumped in pain and Sarah giggled in delight. I tried to pull her off but her grip on my hair was monstrous. Tony tried to help me get her off me but she would not go, every so often she would yank and my scalp felt like it was being ripped off.

She giggled every time I screamed in pain. She obviously takes after her mother.

* * *

Edward P.O.V

The rage I had felt when I saw our cabin ransacked subsided when I heard Seth scream in pain.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"That love was poor Seth going through the pains of unclehood."

She laughed. "Thank god Nessie never went through that."

"Indeed, Seth has also found love in Tony."

"What?"

"Seth decided he owed it to himself and Tony to see if their relationship could be more so he has decided to give it a shot."

"That's great, I am glad they can find some happiness in this madness," she said looking at our ruined home sadly.

"Don't worry love, we will stop this monster." I raised her hand and kissed it.

"What are we going to do Edward? How do we fight something like this?"

"With our friends and family, just as we have always done."

"What about Nessie? There is no way he will allow her to live, we can't hide her, his power will find her."

"Which is why we must kill him…at all coasts."

* * *

Embry P.O.V

Leah dragged me into an empty room. She had whispered to me she wanted to talk to me while everyone was busy. I caught the meaning behind her words and smiled.

As soon as she pulled me inside she locked the door and leaned her back against it. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," I said.

She walked up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back gently, wrapping my arms around her. She pulled back. "God I missed you," she said.

"Me too," I said.

She caressed my face with her hands. "I am so glad she is out of you." she grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my face close to hers. "That was a fucking stupid move you pulled Embry Call!" she growled.

"It worked didn't it?" I smiled.

She let me go. "I thought I was going to lose you." she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Leah, I knew what I was doing, I knew you would save me." I smelled something salty and wet. "Leah?"

She turned around and there were tears in her eyes. "Leah," I said my face softening. Her crying was my Achilles heel. "Come here." I opened my arms.

She walked to me and I wrapped her in my embrace. "I seriously thought I was going to lose you Embry."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I smiled.

She punched me in the stomach. I let out an oomph as the air left me. "You ever do that again I will kick the shit out of you," she threatened.

I laughed and hugged her close. "God I missed you."

"Embry, I'm scared. I fear for us all. Max isn't like anything we have ever fought before," she said.

"Werewolves aren't unstoppable. If the Volturi can take them out so can we," I said.

"Embry, make love to me, if tonight goes bad I want our last night together to be something special."

"In a extra room in the Cullen's basement?" I asked with a grin. "A little odd, but it does sound hot to me."

"Were not fucking Embry, were making love," she said.

She ran her hands under my shirt. I felt my pulse speed up. Heat crept up to my face. The feel of her fingers trailing over my skin was sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

"If Max wins he will make me breed with the pack, he will use me and Sarah to breed him plenty of wolves to use when he starts to make werewolves."

"I wont let that happen," I said. The thought of Sarah or Leah being used like that made my blood boil with anger.

"We won't have a choice Embry. Embry, if Max wins. If he kills Jake and the Cullen's and takes control of us all…I won't be alive for long, nether will Sarah."

I froze. I grabbed her hands shocked at what she was saying. "Leah don't."

"Embry I won't spend the rest of my life as a slave to a madman, nether will Sarah. I'd rather her dead then to grow up in that kind of life. My daughter will live free, or die in peace."

"You would do that! Kill your own daughter!" I asked. I began to shake.

"To keep her safe, to put her someplace where he would never be able to get her, someplace where she can be happy. Yes. This is what it means to be a mother Embry. To protect your child from the world, sometimes that means you have to take them away from the world."

"Leah," I begged.

"No Embry," she shook her head. "You saw what Max has done to Sam and his pack, what he makes them do. Sarah will not be a part of that, any of it. I know it makes me sound horrible , but I won't let her be used like that."

Tears ran down her face. She began to cry. I grabbed her face, the anger was slowly fading. "That won't happen Leah, I swear to god I will see him dead. For you, for Sarah. For our children we will one day have."

"Embry." she kissed me. "Make love to me, please, I need you."

I kissed her back. "I need you too."

* * *

Carisle P.O.V

After we had a meeting to go over tonight I went to go do some research I had on the children of the moon I gathered from my time with the Volturi. I passed one of the rooms we kept for storage and smell Embry and Leah. The scent of sweat and sex wafted through the door.

I smiled and went on my way not wanting to disturb the couple. Tonight could be the final night for all of us. I don't blame them for wanting some private time.

* * *

Max P.O.V

Tonight was the night. Finally after millennia the children of the moon would rise.

I sat in Sam's house and lowered my shields.

_I stood around the defeated wolves. My pack had the vampires pinned waiting for my command to kill them._

_I stood before Leah a victorious smile on my face. "Where is your faith now Leah? Where is your Taha Aki and spirits to save you?"_

_She stabbed the knife into my chest, a repeat of our first encounter. I grunted in pain and anger, even in the end she tried to defy me. I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. I did not need her, I still had her daughter._

I raised my shields not bothering to see what happens next. I win. That's all I need to know.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter they head out for James island. And once again I really need a beta, until I find someone to beta this story I will not update. So if anyone wants to be the beta please P.M me.**

**On a happier note tomorrow is new years eve, so happy new years everyone! **

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pups and Tykes **

**Chapter18 **

**Fusedtwilight: Hello people. I would like to thank my new beta purpleranger76 for editing pups and tykes so quickly. I would also like to thank all those who sent me e-mails and P.M's offering your services, you are all super awesome!**

**Thank you to chelley0207, tdfireproof, illyria, fatallyyours-xdx, mizdevin, icihappi, stillheartdeep, clearwatergirl101, and ari11990.**

**And now pups and tykes. **

Chris P.O.V

Everyone took Jacob's orders to heart. After we feasted we either played games, wrestled, ate, watched T.V., slept or some other fun filled activity.

Kouga and I were outside watching some of the new wolves wrestle. I was drinking a beer while Kouga was reading a book he borrowed from Carlisle.

"Ironic, we left one frying pan and jumped into another," Kouga said.

"A hotter one," I said sipping my beer.

"Our little brother has a boyfriend now," Kouga said. "Seth is unsure of his orientation and has decided to date Tony to see if his feelings are just as a friend or something more."

"Were you eavesdropping on them?" I asked with a smile.

"I was passing by; I imagine he will come to us soon to tell us the good news."

"This worries me. If this ends badly Tony will be crushed."

"True, but we can't protect him from everything Chris. Some things he must face alone if he is to thrive in the world."

"You're a little ray of sunshine aren't you," I laughed.

Kouga glanced at me from his book. "This is serious. I can sense the werewolf; he is unlike anything I have ever sensed before…I fear for us all Chris."

"As well you should, seven of us together couldn't take down this fucker, tonight his power will be at its peak and he has a pack of wolves to aid him, it doesn't look good for us."

I laughed and finished off my beer. "What could possibly be so funny?" Kouga asked.

"I finally get free of one master only to serve another one worse then the last."

"It would seem my condition is infectious," Kouga said.

"Do you think we'll win?" I asked.

"I've never been much of an optimist, you know that. We have the spirits and they have proven to be a powerful ally already. I can sense them too now. What with it being Halloween and the veil between worlds being so thin now."

"I have had it up to here with spirits and vengeful ghosts," I said.

"Amen to that."

"Where is Richard?" I asked.

"Sulking, he wants to go to La Push and find that Quileute girl called Jessica the spirits showed him in that vision."

"Still can't believe he imprinted him and dad."

"I'm glad they both imprinted."

"Especially dad," I said.

"Especially dad," Kouga said.

We both had a silent moment. Our dad loved both our mothers. Both times he got his heart broken.

My mother was the white woman from a rich family who decided to have a taboo night with an Indian man. Instead she got pregnant with me and stuck with him. She lasted only a year before she left. I hadn't talked to her in a few months. She was to busy with her rich white husband and her little white kids to care for me.

Every time I looked in the mirror I was reminded of her. My skin was paler then most, my eyes a deep blue. I thank god I didn't get her blonde hair, I would have shaved myself bald then.

Then there was Kouga's mom. I kind of remembered her. She had been a wolf from Japan who stumbled across us. She had been a wild thing. She was a nomadic wolf, traveling the world, seeing new places, meeting new people.

I always wondered what dad had seen in her. Maybe he was lonely, maybe he was drawn to her wild side. In any case she lay with him during her stay with us. One night she just up and left us. Dad was heart broken, hoping she had fallen for him. A year later we found Kouga on our door step in a bundle with a note.

She wrote his name was Kouga and he was dad's son. We did tests just to be sure and sure enough he was dads. Dad didn't get the girl but he got a new son and I got a new brother.

Poor Kouga, he and I had a connection growing up. We were both half breeds, me with my white mother, him with his Asian mother. The elders liked to keep the genes close to the tribe, breeding was only allowed with women of the tribe unless they were our soul mates. But dad broke the rules twice and we were the result. Kouga's only saving grace was his mom had been a female wolf, but his Asian characteristics made him stick out.

Then when he hit his teens he went through a rebellious state. He grew his hair out and styled it, dressed in more fancy cloths then others, got a tattoo, spent most of his time reading instead of hanging out with the wolves.

Bullying wasn't much of a problem. When he was a kid he quickly learned to defend himself from the others. He was more dominant then Tony, to dominant to take any ones shit about him being half Asian. People quickly learned to keep their yaps shut about his mixed blood.

They did for the both of us. When we were kids we got into fights every week because some punk dissed us because of our mixed heritage.

Poor dad had to live with it. He blamed himself. He loved us, but he knew it was his breaking the rules and knocking up our mothers that brought the shame on us. I never resented him for it, nether did Kouga. You can't choose who you loved after all.

We had hoped he would have married Tony's mom, she was like a mom to us to. Making us breakfast, cleaning our clothes, watching movies with us all. She lived with us for quite a few years. She got her own place three years ago.

It wasn't because they fought, they always got along. But Tony was growing up and there was no reason for her to stay. Tony went to live with her, which was okay. They didn't live to far away and they were both around a lot.

For us dad imprinting was one of the best things to happen since coming here. Well one of the best.

"You think there is an imprint for you out there somewhere?" I asked. Kouga had no problems with girls. His bad boy, rebel with out a cause image and his good Asian looks won them over in an instant. He had never had a serious relationship. He was always going out on dates though. Sometimes they ended in sex, sometimes it was just for the company. If ever he needed a companion all he had to do was snap his fingers. He wasn't a horn dog like Richard had been, he actually enjoyed the company he kept, and unlike Richard he had standards.

"It's going to be one hell of a night," I said.

"Indeed."

* * *

Seth P.O.V

"You're what?!" Leah and mom asked at the same time.

"Seth when I said Sarah could be the flower girl I was just kidding," Leah said.

We were outside talking. I had told mom and Leah about me and Tony. Tony was inside telling his family right now.

"I know this is weird but-"

"Seth you're not gay, I have been in your head enough times to attest to that," Leah said.

"But that's the thing, I have these feelings for Tony, feelings I don't understand. I want to know what they are, if I am who I think I am, if I am gay, straight or bi."

"At least it isn't a vampire," Mom said. She saw the looks we gave her. "What? I figured with how vampire friendly you were you'd wind up with one or something."

I sighed wishing dad was here. He'd understand….I think. "Look as of now me and Tony are boyfriends. That means we will be going on dates and kissing and holding hands and."

"If you have sex use protection," mom said. "Just because you're taking it in the ass doesn't mean you can't catch something."

"Mom!" Leah and I said at the same time.

"What?"

"Don't say that!" I hissed.

"What?"

"Taking it in the ass."

"Well Seth how else are you going to have sex with him?" mom asked rolling her eyes.

"You're my mom, hearing you say taking it in the ass is like hearing Leah say she is in a good mood, it is disturbing and unusual." Leah flipped me the bird behind mom's back. "And Tony is a virgin so I don't think you have to worry."

"Still safe sex is important Seth it will save you a lot of trouble if you know what I mean."

"Oh my god mom!"

She laughed and hugged me. "Sweetie if you are unsure and you want to know go for it, I'll love you whether your straight, bi, or gay. You're my baby boy no matter what. Besides now I can put more pressure on Leah to have more kids."

"I'm going to have three more soon woman, I'm not a factory," Leah said.

"Yeah but now that Seth is out of the running you have to produce more to pick up the slack."

"I'm still reeling from the birth pains I had with Sarah, I am not looking forward to it another three times."

"Oh sweetie it doesn't hurt as bad the next time."

"….You're a horrible liar you know that."

"At least you know what to expect dear," mom said patting her on the shoulder.

"You're okay with this right sis?" I asked.

She smiled at me and punched me in the arm. "After all the times you supported me when I was being a bitch to you? You're my brother Seth; I love you no matter what. Just be careful. I don't want you to hurt Tony. He's a good kid. I don't want you to do this and him stay in love with you only for you to figure out it was just a phase your going through."

"I know, me and Tony talked about it, we both agreed to take it slow," I said.

"Good." she hugged me. Then mom did. "I want to talk to this young man first; a mother has the right to meet her child's lover."

* * *

Tony P.O.V

"So yeah me and Seth are a couple now," I said.

My family stared at me in shock, except Kouga and Chris. I thought I heard someone sneaking around earlier. Guess now I know who it was.

"Are you sure son?" dad asked me. "We support you but after every thing that has happened I don't want you to rush into anything."

I'm sure, if tonight will be our last night I want me and Seth to have something to look forward to. Besides you never know unless you try."

"Are you sure about this? What if you stay in love with him but he realizes it was just a phase or you are just friends?" Tom asked. I was glad he was being supportive. I had once thought he would have been the first to shun me. After all the homo jokes he made what was I supposed to think.

"Seth and I talked about it; I want to give this a try. I have to, we owe it to ourselves to see if this can be something more," I said.

"Hell kid, I just don't think its right for a man and a man to be together," Uncle Brian said. "But I love you and I want you to be happy, so if chasing boys makes yeah happy go for it."

"Thanks Uncle Brian." I guess.

One by one my family gave their blessings. I was so happy I cried. Tom punched me in the shoulder and jokingly told me to stop being such a fairy. I tackled him and we wrestled around.

"Alright then I think we should all go meet young Clearwater," dad said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Well if he is going to go out with you we should meet him face to face, let him know how protective we Makah's are of our kin, how the consequences of any pain brought to a loved one can be severe." he smiled.

Tom got up and followed the others as they went to go find Seth. "Come on guys don't scare him away! He's my boyfriend!" I called quickly following them.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

It was time.

All day we had been one great big happy family. The Cullen's went out and hunted, we went with. They wanted to be well fed for tonight. We played games. Ever play guitar hero with vampires? Or how about a card game? The guys wrestled, Embry and I had a few more private moments. My family and Tony's hung out and talked about Tony and Seth and embarrassing childhood memories.

Soon how ever the hour was upon us. We knew it was time when we felt the call. Quil said it was like last time, something pulling us towards James Island. It was like someone wrapped a string around my brain and was pulling me away.

The humans and Nessie were staying behind. No question on that. She was crying again, scared this was going to be the last time she would see her family. Edward, Bella and Charlie were with her.

Some of the Makah's were being blessed by Merck. Some had asked him to listen to them confess past sins.

Me, Seth, Embry and mom were together having a family moment before we left. Jacob was talking to Rachel; she was filling him in on what happened to Billy and Helen.

I was holding Sarah. I was cradling her, kissing her, loving her. "Everything will be okay baby.

I'll bring daddy home, I promise." I kissed her forehead and handed her to Emily. "Take care of her."

"I will, with my life."

I smiled. The marks on her lips were healing nice. There would be slight scaring but nothing to obvious.

"I'll bring him back Emily, I promise."

"Be careful Leah, Max is a monster no question about it. He'll hurt you where it hurts most, the ones you love."

"I'll be careful as a virgin on her wedding night," I smiled.

Emily laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. Mom hugged me and Seth. "Be careful, both of you."

We hugged her telling her how much we loved her. She hugged Embry and made him promise to protect me.

"Alright everyone gather up," Jake called.

We all grouped up and gave him our attention. Tom was next to me, I saw he had six knives strapped to his sides. "Vamp knives?" I asked.

He patted them affectionately. "Made from vampires I killed myself." Garrett shot Tom a nasty look, he obviously wasn't impressed.

"You had that many more knives and you bitched about me losing one knife?"

"Hey, I'm part Apache; we take pride in our knives."

"Listen everyone. Tonight we fight a monster a true honest to god monster. He seeks to kill some of us, and to enslave the rest for his own twisted dreams. He seeks to resurrect his tribe but in the process he will destroy our people, our culture, and our way of life. These things are meaningless to him. We are a means to an end and if we fail tonight we fail everyone. As you know he has taken our brothers from us. Some of you are new, you have not had the time to form any bonds with these wolves, this is good, and it will make fighting them easy for you. The rest of us know these people, some we have known since we were kids. But tonight they are not our friends, our brothers, or our pack. Tonight they are the enemy. They are slaves to Max but don't think you can trust them, we all know the power an alpha has over his wolves and whether they want to or not they will fight us with every fiber of their being. As much as it pains me to say, to night we must not think of them as friends or family. We must see them as enemies. Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, I know this seems wrong, but when the time comes do not go easy on them, treat them as you would any other enemy of the pack. Some of them are children so if you can help it don't harm them to bad, but don't let them get the drop on you either."

"So what's the plan? I asked. "We get there and by you time needed to commune with the spirits?"

"Yes, Bella and Tanya will swim me over to the island, you guys will fight Max and the pack, hopefully the spirits will have something for us to use against Max."

Merck stepped forward handing Jake a small pouch. "Take this."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Morpheus root, it's a powerful hallucinogen."

"I'm fighting for the fate of my people and you're trying to get me high?"

"Before you commune with the spirits consume it, it will allow you to cross over into the spirit realm."

"Oh." he pocketed the pouch. "Our main target is Max. If we kill him the others will be freed any chance you get to kill him take it, and do not let anyone stop you."

"We obey!" the Makah's all shouted.

"Alright guys, you don't have to do that. Now all of you remember what we're doing this for."

"For La Push!" the Makah's shouted again.

"I was going to say for the safety of our loved ones but yeah that will do, lets move out." We all headed outside.

When we were all gone the metal shutter closed over the door. We didn't want Max sending any wolves after the others while we were gone.

The pull became stronger, dragging us to James Island towards the pack and towards Max.

* * *

Max P.O.V

All hollow's eve.

The night is mine, tonight I will be victorious, tonight the children of the moon rise for their revenge.

The moon was full; I stared at her, feeling her power ride through me, in me. With her by my side I will wipe out all those in my way and pave a new path for my people. No longer will we hid from the vampires, no more will we struggle to survive, no more feeding on scraps.

The wolf pack surrounded me in human form. They were all naked, all day I have been forcing my will on them, feeding their souls the thoughts of a werewolf on the night of a full moon. My human mind was no longer in control; the wolf was riding me now. And through me the wolf rode the shifters, driving away their humanity until only the desire for the hunt remained.

They followed me with their eyes. Some were looking at the moon, captivated with it as I was. Some were snarling, bearing their teeth in anticipation. They moved and acted like wolves. They would never be true werewolves no, but that doesn't mean I can't teach them the joys of my kind. The loss of control, the freedom of uncertainty, breaking the bonds of civilization the loss or petty morality, the exile of civilization, through the primal instincts where we all come from, reaching a new level of consciousness. By the time I was done with them they would ever forget they were once human, I would take their humanity and ring it from them.

Sam approached me, Paul and Jared flanked him. "They have Emily!" he growled. "They have my mate and my child!"

"Rachel too!" Paul snarled. "Filthy blood sucker touched her!"

They were so savage now, tomorrow the effects would lesson, and they would reclaim some of their sanity because I would. But for tonight I owned them more then I usually did because tonight the moon owned me. "I thought you wanted them to be safe from me?" I asked.

"Emily, Sarah, Leah, Embry, are mine! Not Jacob's!" Sam roared.

I smiled. His wolf instincts were in control now; he wanted his family in his pack now. Sam Uley was asleep; his wolf was in control now. A wolf did not care for right and wrong, good or evil. A wolf cared about his pack, about survival. If there is one thing we have in common with dogs is sense of loyalty. Sam's wolf knew me to be the alpha; it did not care of my motives or my actions, as long as I cared for the pack. But even I can't stop the power of the imprint. I could not get the wolves to harm their imprints. They would be more possessive, more aggressive with their imprints, but harming them was something I could not make them do. Sam still had a spot for Leah in his heart; she was an old flame and the mother of his child. But his desire for her and Embry in the pack was simple possession. The mother of his child, his imprint, his pup and his brother, things he cherished as a human, as a wolf they were his, his and his alone.

"Then let's go claim them, let's go boys!" I didn't phase but all the others did. I wanted to save my true form for when the time was right. I would let the wolves do the fighting then finish the others off, just as I foresaw. The wolves trailed after me as I headed for James Island. Sam was on my right like a good second. Their thoughts were red and primitive, just like mine.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

We arrived to the shore leading to James Island the place where once my ancestors were buried when they passed from this life. Now it is used to help warn ships who are too close to land. A light house was built there many years ago. The call of the spirits was stronger then ever. I was like metal and the island was a giant loadstone, pulling me forward. The area was clear. No other wolves were around. "To easy," I said.

"Max can see the future, he must be confidant your going to James Island won't help," Embry said.

"The future changes, trust me," Alice said.

"Let's just get this over with," Tanya said. She pulled out the inflatable boat and began to blow air into it. Her vampire speed and her lack of need for air allowed her to blow it up in a matter of minutes. "Hop in."

I hopped onto the boat. Bella and Tanya grabbed either side. "I'll be back soon as I can," I said to the others.

"We'll be waiting," Leah said.

"Let's go ladies," I said. I held on as Tanya and Bella pulled me into the water. Once they were up to their chests in water they dived, keeping a hold of the raft. Then I began to pick up speed, getting closer and closer to James Island.

Leah P.O.V

We watched as Bella and Tanya dragged Jake to James Island. I wanted to go with him, all us wolves did, we all felt the call of James Island, but we had a werewolf to kill. A chorus of wolf howls broke through the night. We turned to find Sam and his wolves bursting through the trees. They stopped, pawing the sand with their paws, waiting for their master to come.

He appeared, walking leisurely from the trees, he was naked as the day he was born. "The vampires and wolf pack, just as I foresaw," he said.

"Sam?" I called. I know the others told me the wolves were being influenced by Max, but until I saw him. His eyes even in wolf form were human. But they had nothing human in their depths.

All of the wolves, their eyes lacked humanity, now held only something primitive and animal like in them. Like the look a new born has. They snarled at us, their hair bristling, waiting for Max's command. "My god Sam what has he done to you!"

"I liberated them," Max said. "I took their humanity and sucked it from them, like sucking poison from a wound."

"Bastard!" I screamed.

"That's right Leah, let it flow!" White hot seething anger was boiling through me. Seeing these people I knew and loved stripped of their humanity made me hate Max more then I have ever hated someone. I would see him dead, no matter what.

"It's the moon giving them strength, from me to them; their fragile shifter minds are overwhelmed by the thoughts of a werewolf has on the night of the full moon!"

"You seem pretty calm to me," I said.

"I have had countless centuries to keep my intellect on these nights, make no mistake girl my mind is close to the brink!" he smiled showing teeth that were to pointy and sharp to be human, his eyes blazed yellow like miniature moons. "I take it Jacob went to James Island?"

"Why ask a question you know the answer to?" I asked.

He laughed. "Your right, it doesn't matter. He will return to find his pack beaten, then I will kill him and you will all be mine.." he looked at the Cullen's and there was such hate in his eyes. "Then I will kill you all! I will pay sweet little Renesmee a visit. I have never had half breed before; I imagine she will taste better then humans or vampires for that matter."

"Shut up!" Edward roared.

"Tonight you will all become my slaves, I will use you and your daughter to breed me more pure wolves, and to serve me for my own pleasure, the men will bring me humans to turn and help me train them!"

"You can't do this! You risk exposing yourself, the humans will notice!" Carlisle cried. "You will attract the Volturi and they will come and kill you!"

Max laughed. "Aro is too afraid to come near Forks right now. He fears you Carlisle. In the span of a month you raised a vampire army, for Aro it took him centuries, even with his cunning and trickery. He knows fighting you would be a loss for him, so he will wait, until he has enough vampires in his coven to strike you down. Yes five hundred years from now he will seek you and yours out, seeking your death; instead he will find me, with an army of werewolves and shifters! Plus with the power of the nexus we will have the power to become the dominant species for all time!"

"You're insane!" I shouted.

"I am what life has made me! My own people the Ho feared me because of my power, all I ever saw was visions of disaster, they thought me a potent of doom and gave me to a werewolf to save themselves. This moment was destined to happen, the moment I became a wolf. It's why I was born, to save the werewolves from extinction."

I had to keep him talking, try and stall him, give Jake enough time to get the help we will soon need from the spirits. "Sam please, fight him! Think of Sara! Think of Emily!" Sam's eyes flashed at those names. But he just snarled at me.

"He isn't the Sam Uley you knew; the moon has given me the power to turn them into wolves' body and soul this night. Tomorrow they will reclaim some intelligence, but with each passing of the moon they will turn more and more into wolves, until their humanity will be consumed. All he cares about now is reclaiming you, his brother, mate and child. He see's himself as your dominant and feels ownership over you."

I sighed. Just like Sam, wanting what he can't have. "Soon you to will be more wolf, I will have you fuck every wolf in the pack, you and your daughter, you will fuck them and you will enjoy being a horny bitch, you will enjoy bearing their children, and when I have need you will slack my lusts." his eyes burned with wicked lust. "In fact after I kill Black the pack will feast on his corpse and I will fuck you bathed in his blood." The very idea of it was getting him hard. His dick was slowly swelling to size as he watched me.

"Motherfucker! You place your cock any where near me and I'll bite it off!"

"That's okay, we grow our parts back and I love teeth and claw." he wiggled his eyes suggestively. "You ever fuck in wolf form?"

Sam snarled at him, spit flying from his mouth. He growled and slapped Sam sending him flying. "I am the alpha! If I want to fuck her I will! If I want to fuck her daughter I will! If I want to fuck your imprints I will!"

All the wolves looked at him and it was not friendly. "I am the alpha; the right to breed is mine!"

His eyes were losing what ever made him smart. I can't say humanity, after his little speech I can't say he ever had humanity in him. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control, his body was shifting. His muscles enlarged, hair began to grow all over his body. Something about his bone structure changed. I can't tell you what, he was still humanish, but the way his bones looked now made him seem more wolfish. "Enough!" he growled. "I will not lose control! I will not lose control! I lose it now it could change!"

"That's it!" I shouted.

His eyes snapped open. I felt fear in the face of those eyes. They were the eyes of a monster. They were eyes you fear peeking at you from under your bed, the eyes that haunt you in your dreams. That's what?" he snarled.

"The future changes, constantly all the time. Your power is the seed and the rot just like the spirits said. At first I thought they were speaking a bunch of mystical bullshit that just met you were clairvoyant. But they meant you see the seed of every choice, every decision. The rot, you see the out come."

The island pulsed behind, telling me I was getting it right. "You said that you tried to turn humans but failed, why would you turn them if knew it would fail? You also said you developed mental shields to protect your mind, so you couldn't see the future. But your wolf instincts, they take over you, make you fuck up. That's why you are so calm…your projecting your madness into the wolves, making them take in your instincts so you can stay calm long enough to make sure everything works out the way you planned." I laughed. "Poser, all these years and you still lose yourself to your instincts like a new born wolf." The island was sending me more of those pulses. Like a teacher applauding a student for putting two and two together. "That's the real reason you want so many wolves. Not so you can have help training werewolves, you will take their madness and give it to us, taking our strength and replacing it with your weakness."

"Weak! You call me weak! ATTACK!" Max roared.

The wolves howled. I phased quickly shredding my cloths. The others phased on the fly. Tom and a few of the others stayed human, instead they pulled out knives.

"_Why the fuck aren't they phasing?" Embry asked._

Tom and the others who didn't phase shouted war cries and ran forward. Four wolves sprung forward eagerly. They jumped at Tom and the others but they all avoided every claw and tooth, every swipe and bite. They moved in a swirl of graceful and elegant movement. They weren't any where near as fast as vampires but they were faster then human. The knives in their hands moved like extensions of their hands. They struck the wolves' legs and sides making deep slashes. But not lethal, the wolves whimpered and fell to the ground.

"_Holy shit!" Quil said._

"_Tom and those wolves passed our knife lessons with flying colors," Chris said._

"You send children to fight a man's war?" Tom asked. He wiped the blood from his knife on his shirt. "These fuckers aren't worth my blades." he pointed his knife at Max. "I don't need phasing to kick their ass's or yours, I am of the Apache tribe, fighting is in my blood, and I have generations of select breeding making me the perfect physical wolf. You threaten, my tribe, my pack, my family, my way of life, I swear on the blood of my ancestors you will not live to see morning wolf child."

"Lets see what your blood looks like first boy!" Max snarled. "Don't just stand there get them!"

This time all the wolves surged forward. Tom and the others backed up. We ran ahead of them to meet the wolves. The Cullen's and Denali's followed closely behind us. That night the sounds of fighting ran through the air, and the sands of La Push ran red with blood.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

The sounds of fighting reached our ears even from James Island. The island was alive. It was like a great heat was coming off it. Bella and Tanya felt something, but not as strong as I did.

I jumped out of the boat and ran for the top of the island.

"Jake! Be careful!" Bella called.

"Will do Bells," I smiled.

I ran, not wanting a minute to waste. As I ran I felt the power I felt from Makah. It flowed through me, in me. It filled me with the power of the earth.

I could hear voices whispering in the air. _"Hurry!" _I thought I saw something move from the corner of my eyes. Something large and furry one minute, then something on two legs and red skinned the next. But when I looked to see what was there I saw nothing but air. I got to the top still filled with the power. The light house towered over me, the moon shone its light lighting everything up.

"Now what!" I called.

"_Come."_ The voices whispered.

"I am here! What now?!"

"_Come!" _I remembered what Merck gave me. Realizing what I had to do I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pouch. I reached in and pulled out the root. Normally I am anti-drugs, but seeing how my people depend on this to hell with it. I put the root in my mouth and chewed down on it. It tasted bitter; I felt something pour from the root into my mouth. MY mouth went numb, but I kept on chewing. The world began to glow into reds, blues, greens, purples, violets, oranges, yellows, silvers, whites, a million other colors yet to be dreamed of man.

I could see into the air, the earth, the water. Were there any fire I could see into it too. It was like a gained a hundred new senses, each more sharp then the last. Then they came, like bright burning suns. The wolves. My ancestors.

"_Welcome Jacob Black, son of our sons." Taha Aki greeted. "The time has come to reclaim our land."_

* * *

Back on the beach.

The war of wolves they would one day call it. The day when for the first time in La Pushes history, the wolves turned on each other.

One side fighting to save the others, the others fighting fueled by the insanity of a creature whose heart was black as sin.

The Cullen's and Denali's were a great help of course. The new wolves from Makah fought with skill and precision taught to them since childhood.

It was a long and bloody fight. Within minutes everyone was covered in blood, whether their own or someone else's.

Leah Clearwater, first she wolf in La Push history fought Sam Uley, her one time love. She fought him, pushing her love for him aside. He fought her, his wolf instincts driving him to best her, to prove to her he was her dominant that she would submit to him. But somewhere in the back of his head the true Sam Uley screamed for her to beat him.

Embry Call, illegitimate son of Joshua Uley and half brother to Sam, Leah's mate and step-father to her daughter tried to get to them to lend his support but he was preoccupied with another wolf by the name of Jared.

Driven by Max's dark mind even the pups of the pack were proving tough, every cut, every blood shed seemed to drive them deeper into blood lust until they were furry berserkers. Had they been in their right minds, had Max left their human minds intact the fight would be over quicker, but with his ambition riding them they knew no limit.

It was only when they were beaten so badly body movement was impossible that they stopped. No one took pleasure in this fight save Max and his wolves.

Tom and the others still remained un-phased still using their knives to strike nerves that would render the wolves incapable of movement until they healed. Tom had been scratched badly already and his cloths were in tatters. His flesh from the scratches hung off him but he kept fighting.

Whether it was the Apache blood or his wolf even I do not know. He to was driven now by a love of blood shed a call for battle. Many wolves saw the vicious smile he wore on his face as he fought and shuddered, grateful he was on their side. By now the others phased unable to cope with the wolves. But not Tom, he continued to fight with knives driven by pride and carnage.

The vampire Alice had her work cut out. Normally she was one of the most dangerous fighters in her family do to her power, but the wolves were blocked to her sight and she was finding herself having to fight harder then she ever had. However with her mate Jasper by her side, the Cullen feared most by the Cullen's any wolf who dared come for her was soon dispatched quickly and cleanly.

Emmett and Garrett paired up like Tom driven by a love of battle, roaring in delight as they fought like lions in the heat of battle, their mates Rose and Kate were teamed together, Kate using her power to knock them down while Rose knocked them out.

Edward fought alone, trying to fight his way to Max, enraged by the threat he made towards his daughter, Edward was hell bent on Max's death.

Sweet Esme and Carmen, the most gentle and loving of their covens fought like demons, all traces of their gentle nature lost in the fight.

Even Carlisle a man of peace could not fight back his own nature this time.

Quil fought Paul. Paul sadly seemed to be wining. It wasn't long before Paul was victorious, he rammed into Quil sending him flying. Quil passed out do to blood loss and pain. Paul howled in delight, pleased and excited over the victory. He sought out a next opponent, leaving poor Quil unconscious in the sand. Do not feel bad for Quil; he would live though his pride would be wounded. He did better then most would think given his opponent. Paul headed for Emmett, eager for a rematch. Emmett saw him coming and grinned more then willing to fight the wolf he had formed a powerful rivalry with so long ago.

Max's pack fought well, they claimed some wolves but the tide was slowly going in Jake's pack favor. What did Max do? Nothing already knowing what was to come he prepared to deliver the coup de grace. Having his wolves beat down Jakes so when the time was right he would phase and mow them down like wheat at the harvest.

The wolf Seth once more proved himself a man, tearing through any wolf that got in his way. His partner Tony was having more difficulty, the once omega stuck close to Seth, admiring his partners grace in the battle and inspired to fight harder. It would come as a great surprise to all when Seth actually managed to get past all the wolves and ran right for Max. His sister and pack mates warned him, but the just anger and youthful arrogance he possessed blinded him.

He leapt at Max, ready to tear him apart. Max moved so quick you think he didn't move at all. Max swiped him away like he was a fly. Seth hit the ground, two ribs were now broken.

Tony enraged his love was harmed ran for Max. Max smiled a smile that would send chills down the back of the most iron willed fighter. Tony to leap at Max but Max dodged it by jumping back. He grabbed Tony's face with his hands and focused the full force of his will onto the lad. With the moon full forcing Tony a lower wolf to phase was child's play. He could not claim him for he was Jacobs. Tony turned back to human, his face still clenched in Max's powerful grip.

"You are the one with the beautiful hands, the ones that make art and beauty from music." He grabbed Tony's arms a few inches above the elbows. "Nothing personnel, I love music myself, but I have no need of a wolf who loves men." A simple flex of muscles and a cry of unbearable agony later the smell of blood filled the air. Through the minds of his pack and the sight of the vampires all bore witness as Max tore poor Tony's lower arms off, leaving bloody stumps gushing blood just above the elbows.

Those particularly close to him, his father, brothers, uncle, cousins and love screamed his name in their minds and howled at his pain.

But their howls were nothing compared to the soul shattering cries Tony made. He loved music, the violin was his soul, he wanted to play to the world his music, and he wanted to play for thousands. But what use is a violinist, nay any musician without their hands? Let alone their arms.

**Fusedtwilight: I bet you all did not see that coming. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Pups and Tykes  
Chapter 19

****

Fusedtwilight: A big thanks to purpleranger for betaing thanks to FatallyYours-xdx, icihappi, StillHeartDeep, Jada91, gottoluvtwilight14, ari11990, bridg0731, thisisanawesomepenname, AA1991, Illyria, Dracoins-Eridani, Dilidilzz86, mizDevine, clearwatergirl101, and leydyan22.

Now I know some of you have reservations about the Tony/Seth pairing. The reason I did it was they had such a unique relationship and I wanted to explore on that. Seth is confused right now about who he is and what he is. There are plenty of people in the world who have gone through a similar situation. I want to show there are many kinds of love, some like an imprint is instantaneous, others like Embry and Leah take time to form, some love can be powerful and explosive but after a while it cools.

Seth is merely trying to figure out who he is, he has strong feelings for Tony and he thinks he owes it to himself and Tony to see if these feelings will go anywhere. I didn't make Seth gay because he is the sensitive one, I intended for them to just remain friends, but as I wrote their P.O.V's on each other I realized I could not just have them stay friends.

It is also a unique chance to show how some people go through similar situations in their life. Some realize they are gay, some realize they are bi and some realize they were straight and they mistook their feelings for something else.

I chose Seth because he is the most open minded of all the wolves and since he is the youngest but old enough to be interested in love and stuff.

And now enough with my prattle time for the moment you have all been waiting for.

　  
Seth P.O.V

I watched in horror as Max tore Tony's arms off. Blood gushed from his wounds and he screamed in such pain. My mind erupted in screams of horror.

"Tony!" over a dozen minds screamed.

I watched as Max kicked Tony in the chest. I heard something crack and he landed next to me. I phased, and tried not to scream in pain. Broken ribs and phasing do not go well. Blood was still pouring from the stumps that had once been his arms.

"Se-Seth?" Tony called gasping for air.

"I'm here," I said.

"He-he-he took my arms, my-my arms!" he stuttered tears running down his cheeks.  
Blood was still coming out of his stumps. He was turning white and beginning to shake. Not like he was going to phase, I think he was going into shock. I had to stop the bleeding; even wolves can die from blood loss.

"Such a shame," I heard Max say. "Such wonderful hand, the kind to make music that even the Angels would weep over. There is a possibility you can reattach his arms, he still has a chance to play again."

He raised Tony's arms in his hands and squeezed them into the broke in half. I watched in anger and horror as any chance we had to giving Tony back his arms vanished before my eyes.

"Well he had a chance," Max laughed.

Something flew through the air so fast I almost couldn't see it. It hit Max right in the neck, two more knives flew through the air and hit Max in the chest. Tom came running at Max, two knives held in his hands. "Motherfucker!" he shouted. Before he could continue his onslaught a wolf rammed into him sending him and his knives flying.

Max grabbed the knives in his chest then the one in his neck and pulled them out. As soon as he did they healed almost instantly. He tossed the knives to the side. "Time to get serious you have all put up a valiant fight, but it's time to end this."

He let out a howl and began to shift. The sound of shifting bones and muscles tearing and re-knitting themselves filled the air. His body began to grow and reform, hair sprouted all over his body. Within seconds a giant wolf stood in Max's place. He looked similar to us in our wolf form, only he looked more vicious.

I don't know what it was, but just looking at him I thought there was something deadlier about him then us. His eyes were still yellow like the moon, they held a savagery I had never seen before, it was similar to what Sam's pack had in their eyes now only more intense.

He looked at me and I saw my death in his eyes. I froze, afraid to move. Never before had I felt such fear before. I knew looking in those eyes was a monster that would kill and slaughter until the world was red with blood and it would not stop even then.

He turned to the others who were still fighting, he barked and Sam and the others came to join him. Leah and the others regrouped. I saw Tom in his wolf form join them, a few gashes were on his muzzle.

I wanted to join them but my ribs would make me a hindrance and I had to keep Tony alive.

"Here he comes!" Edward shouted.

Max sprung forward and attacked the others and all I could do was watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake P.O.V

My ancestors stood before me from Ephraim all the way to Taha Aki. They all stood before me. James Island was different now. The light house was gone replaced by a giant slab of rock. The moon shined with a yellow light like a miniature sun.  
The grass had grown and flowers filled the island. Some of my ancestors had double forms. One minute they were human, the next they were wolves with different fur colors. The harder I tried to focus on them the more they switched between human and wolf.  
It was only when I ignored them, when I let my mind wonder from them did they seem to focus more. On the periphery of my visions they sharpened and took substance.  
For those with a wolf form red and white seemed to be a common color. Some like me had fur red as our skin; others had fur red as blood. Others like Ephraim were mixes of white and red.  
I could see the family resemblance in many faces. Same nose, same cheek bones, same hair. I saw my grandfather Nathan. He looked a lot like my dad did now in his old age. He died peacefully in his sleep when I was eight.

"Jacob, welcome," Taha Aki greeted me.

"Alright I am here, what now?" I asked.

"Now you make a choice."  
"What choice?"

"Whether you wish for us to help you or not."

"Why the hell would I not want you to help?" I asked confused.

"Once in order to save my people from a man I once loved like a brother I made a choice. I entered the body of a wolf and thus began the line of wolves. I thought the burden of being a wolf was mine alone to bear, but then my son's began to phase and I knew it would pass to all my descendants. All my children would have to bear the responsibility of being a protector, to deal with both the joys and sorrow of what we are."

I thought of his words and their meaning. I remember when I phased, the mental agony of my human side dealing with my new wolf instincts. The near constant anger, the new instincts that made you feel more animal then man, the fear of hurting those around you when you get pissed about something and phasing, the loneliness when you abandon your human friends.  
Then I recalled his words of the joys and sorrows. By becoming a wolf you had to stay on La Push for the rest of your life. You had to give up all dreams for college and a normal life, unless you imprinted.

"I dreamed of leaving the tribe and exploring the world," Ephraim said. "But I phased and realized how important it was for me to stay. I never left the tribe, doing my duty to our people, but always longing to see the world outside the trees and mist."

Imprinting, another joy and sorrow. I immediately thought of Sam and Leah, I remembered how they were so in love, then he left her for Emily and Leah was crushed devastated destroyed.

"Not the first time," one of my forefathers said. "I too loved another once, married her and had a son with her, and then I imprinted and left my wife for her. She killed herself in despair and my son did not speak to me for ten years before he found the strength to forgive me. Remember, imprinting is the purest form of love and love has always been and always will be a double edged sword, both bliss and pain."

I remembered how Harry died when he saw his children phase, his poor heart unable to bear the stress. How it devastated Leah even more to feel responsible for her fathers death.  
Then there was the pack mind, our greatest and most inconvenient power.. Having all our secrets and most intimate thoughts laid bear for others to see and scrutinize.

"I never knew what would happen when I entered the wolf, what would happen to my children, every ounce of suffering they have felt, I have felt as if it was my own. Jacob, Max is to powerful for you to defeat by yourself."

"I know that is why I am here!"

They all had solemn looks on their faces. I knew then and there I was screwed. I knew denying them was out of the question. I needed their help to stop Max. But there would be a price.  
A price I would have to pay because refusal meant the enslavement of my tribe, the death of the Cullen's and a new age of darkness will rise. No matter the price I was going to say yes, I was screwed and we all knew it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We were screwed and we all knew it.

Sam and the others sat and watched as Max tore us a new one. He moved so fast! It was fucking unbelievable!

"Damn it all! He knows what we are going to do before we do it!" Edward shouted.

Kate tried leaping on him but he caught her in his jaws and tossed her to the ground. Jasper and  
Emmett tried to rush him from opposite sides but Max jumped above them. He was so fast! I couldn't even follow him.

I was doing my best to coordinate the pack, but Chris and his family weren't listening, they were too obsessed with revenge.

"Kouga take the flank! Richard, dad, Brian get behind him!" Chris said ordering them around.

"Chris no!" I shouted.

"You saw what he did to Tony!" Chris shouted.

"We need to work together, Max is trying to get us all pissed so we will screw up, we need to come at him as a single force not randomly like this!"

He ignored me and charged Max head on. Before I could shout no he leapt at Max. Max raised his paw and slammed it down on Chris pinning him to the ground. Kouga jumped on his side biting him. He tossed Kouga away with a shrug of his massive frame.

Kouga's bite marks vanished, leaving no trace except for the blood. Damn it every bite, every scratch we gave him vanished. But every wound we got from him stuck to us.

The vampires were having little luck against him; he knew when they were going to strike before they struck. I quickly composed myself and ordered the others in every battle formation I knew. All were useless.

Max knew our moves before we did. Add that to his power and he was an unstoppable force.  
Then I felt a sharp pain in my paw. I looked down and saw I had stepped on one of Toms blades. That's when I had an idea.

"Edward come here, I have an idea!" I showed him my idea and he came running over.  
He grabbed the knife and he pulled it out of my paw. He put it in his pocket and took it off. I smiled knowing this would work.

Max turned to the wolves and growled. They all got up and charged us. On second thought maybe this wasn't going to work after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake P.O.V

"Well what is the deal?" I asked.

"Jacob remember when we gave you some of the old power?" Taha Aki asked.

"Yes."

"Since the night of all hallows eve the veil between our world and the world of flesh and blood is at it's thinnest we offer a synchronization between you and us."

"Huh?" I asked.

"We would inhabit your body, willingly of course."

"Like posses me? Like what Tessa did to Embry?" I asked.

"Yes, only it would be a willing possession. We would leave when we were done but through you we would transfer our wisdom, our knowledge, our power. As the chiefs of old we can summon the old magic and through you channel it," Ephraim said.

"Okay, what's the downside?" I asked.

"With so many spirits inhabiting one body we have no idea what the effects could be to you mentally. Our minds would be one and it could change you, make you different then what you are now."

"Different?"

"You will have our memories, generations of chiefs memories will be in your head and when we leave parts of us may remain in you."  
"But we will be able to channel the old magic through you, with it you can use it to reclaim Sam and his pack, and that is another price. For in taking back Sam and his, you will add them to your pack. Once again there will be one pack in La Push and you will be its alpha."

"By doing so…you will have to stay in La Push until the next chief is born," Ephraim said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"La Push needs her chief. You have an imprint, but she is a Halfling, her blood and yours will be incompatible."

"Wait, your saying me and Nessie could never have a child?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "Vampire blood and Shifter blood can never mingle, it's impossible."

"Then I guess I am the last chief," I said sadly.

"We said until the next one is born Jacob," grandpa Nathan said.

"But who?" I asked.

"Your sister and Paul's son."

"Rachel is pregnant?" I asked.

"Not yet, but one day they will have a son. When he comes of age you will pass the chief title to him and then you can leave La Push."

"La Push must have a chief Jacob, the Black line will end with you, but your sister and her mate will produce the next generation of chiefs."

"So I let you posses me, I get your memories and power but might change in some way. I can take back Sam and the others but we will be one pack and I have to stay in La Push until Paul and Rachel's son is old enough to take over?" I asked.

"Yes," Taha Aki said.

"Then there is no question, lets do this," I said.

"Well said Jacob Black. We the chiefs past of La Push bequeath you are power, and our wisdom, use it to save our tribe from disaster."

They all closed their eyes and disappeared. Flames appeared in the air. Balls of flame and light hovered in the air. I knew they were the chiefs in spirit form. I don't know how I knew, I just did.  
Soon they began to get closer and closer to me. The first ball of fire entered me and I fell to the ground in pain. A flood of memories and feeling rushed through my head. Before I could compose myself another ball entered me and more memories flooded through me.  
More and more the balls of fire entered me. More and more memories threatened to drown me. With each ball a rush of power filled me, threatening to burn me up.  
I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella P.O.V

Jacobs scream filled the air.

"What the hell was that?" Tanya asked.

"Jacob," I whispered.

The screaming stopped. We waited wondering if we should go up and see if he was okay. Then from the top of the hill Jake emerged. There was something different about him. The way he held himself, the way he walked.

"Jake? " I asked as he walked past us.

"Not quit Bella, come time to end this," Jacob said. When he spoke I knew he was more then Jacob Black. Dozens of voices spoke with his mouth at once. Like a room filled with dozens of people all talking at the same time.

Jacob stepped on the water. Instead of sinking down in the water he walked on it. Every step he took was right on top of the water. Jacob was walking on the water.

---------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

We lost.

I tried to move but my wounds still hurt. Sam and his pack had been merciless showing not a shred of mercy. With Max on their side it had been easy for them to beat us.

I felt a pair of cold hands put something into my hand. I looked up and saw it was Edward. He was handing me the knife. "It is done," he said.

He got up and joined his family. They were being surrounded by Sam and his pack. The other wolves were to hurt to help. Some were still in their wolf forms; others like me were to hurt to maintain our wolf form. Max was walking towards me; he had gone back to being human.  
I stood up and hid the knife behind my back. I was going to face him standing up, not on the ground.

"Where is your faith now Leah? Where is your Taha Aki and spirits to save you?"

I brought the knife out and jerked it upward right into his chest into his heart. He grunted in pain and anger. He grabbed my by my throat and lifted me up into the air.

"Defiant bitch! You think the same move would work on me twice!"

"No," I gasped. "That's why I had Edward lick his venom onto the knife and now the knife is in your heart dick weed."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Impossible!" he dropped me and looked at the knife still in his chest. The poison was spreading through his body. I could see his veins turning a nasty black color.

"But, this isn't supposed to happen! I saw-I saw!"

"You should have looked a little further asshole," I smiled.

He glared at me. "Bitch!" he pulled the knife out and blood poured out. IT was not healing. The black veins had spread across his whole chest now. "My people don't need our hearts to survive." he gasped for air. "And we need more venom then that to die."

Shit.

He looked at Sam. "Kill her," he said.

Sam looked at him shocked. Then he barked at Max. "I don't care who or what she is! I said kill her! That's an order!"

Sam tried to fight it. His whole body shuddered so bad it was like he was having a giant seizure of some kind. Every step he took was hesitant and stiff. But slowly he got closer and closer.

"Leah!" Seth called. He was still with Tony but now he was guarded by two wolves. He tried to get up to help me but they growled at him.

"Leah run!" Chris shouted.

No need to tell me twice. I got up and tried to run. But my leg was hurting me bad. I still tried to run but I was limping. I heard the sound of something large run up behind me. Sam slammed into me and sent me flying into the sand.

He pinned me with his paw. His face hovered over mine a nightmare wolf. The man I once loved more then life itself, the man I still love in a way.  
"Sam, please?" I begged.

I saw something human reappear in his eyes. I saw such pain and sorrow. "Sam?"

"KILL HER!" Max roared.

Sam closed his eyes and shuddered. When he reopened them my Sam was gone, and in his eyes I saw my death and I knew I was about to die.

He opened his jaws and was about to bite my head off when a voice called out "Stop!"  
Sam got off me growling at something. That's when I felt it. Power, the same kind of power I felt back in Makah. It filled me up with energy making me stand up.

My wounds were all gone healed. My leg was no longer in pain. Every one in my pack was standing up all their wounds healed. I saw Seth standing over Tony inspecting him.  
I saw Max, his body deathly white, his veins all over his body black as ink. His breathing was labored. He glared at the beach and I saw why.

Jacob was coming. He was walking on the water. I mean literally walking on water like it was made of earth! What the fuck?!

"Be at peace daughter, the day is won." Voices said dozens of voices all in my head.

Bella and Tanya came from the water. They took in the scene with shock.

"You are not Jacob Black!" Max spat.

"No, we are the land, her children, her will," Jacob said.

He spoke with a voice full of power and wisdom. When he spoke it was like dozens of voices were speaking to.

The power was growing thicker in the air. I could almost taste it. I twitched my fingers in the air,  
I could feel it like static on my fingers. The power was coming from Jake, blowing off him like a wind. It was so warm, like a furnace like if I got to close to him I would burn up.

"You are unwelcome in this place Max, unwelcome and unwanted," Jake said.

"I care not; I will kill you and take this power!" Max shouted.

"You can hardly stand Max, there would be no honor in killing you, leave now while you still have the chance."

"I have not waited all these years just to come this close lose everything!" Max shouted.

"There is nothing for you to gain Max, only death."  
"Don't just stand there you fools! Kill him!" Max shouted.

The wolves all rushed Jake. He closed his eyes and raised his hands. Sam and the wolves al levitated ten feet of the ground. You heard me; they fucking floated ten feet off the ground!  
Then I felt Jake enter my mind. Not just mine but every ones. His pack and Sam's. I sensed their minds. They were raw and angry. They thought only of blood and death. I knew these thoughts were Max's. Max's evil in their minds.

Jake raised his hands and pointed them at the wolves. "I free you brothers, come back to us, and come back to the light."

I felt the spirits touch the wolves' minds. It latched onto their consciousness and shined the darkness away. I had an image in my mind of men holding flaming hearts in their hands. The held the burning hearts gently even though they burned their hands. They kneeled in front of a pool of water and dunked the hearts in the water. The flames extinguished and they rubbed the soot and dirt from them.

When they pulled them back out the hearts where shinning things that burned with a pale light but there were stains on the hearts, marks left from the fire. I knew then that the spirits couldn't fully cleanse Sam and the others of Max's influence. Some part of his evil would remain.. You can not be touched by evil like that and return to your old self.

Sam and his pack stopped thrashing around. Their minds were peaceful and calm. They were lowered to the earth where they stood on shaky legs. Then the horror came.  
Memories of what they had done came rushing forward like a flowed. The others and I cried out in pain at the images, the rush of disgust, shame, despair, sorrow. I saw Edward and Jasper holding their heads, feeling the pain too.

Our minds still connected to the wolves allowed us to help them, to whisper to them, to tell them the darkness was gone, they were saved. I phased as did everyone. The beach now had about a hundred wolves.

Jake didn't phase but I still felt his influence, his power. "Oh my children, such suffering you have endured," Jake said shedding a tear. "Feel no guilt; feel no shame, you were possessed by a foul creature. Now is the time for justice."

All eyes turned towards Max who looked worse now then ever. "I can not die!" he stood up and began to phase. "I SHALL NOT DIE!"

He turned into a wolf, but he looked sickly and frail now.

"You can, and you will. In the name of our tribe, for the lives you have ruined!" Jacob began. The wind began to pick up and lighting flashed through the night sky. "For your crimes against us and our people we vanquish you and banish you to hell!"

Max let out one final howl. Lighting shot from the sky and hit him. Flash after flash lighting bolts hit him. I closed my eyes from the bright lights. When it was all over I opened them and saw Max was gone. All that was left was an empty black spot and charred glass a result of the lightning hitting the sand.

"It is done," Jake said. He turned to the Cullens. "I thank you Carlisle for helping my tribe, I was wise to make the treaty with you."

"No problem," Carlisle said. He and all the vampires were looking at Jake in shock and a little fear.

He then turned to me and smiled. "Well done daughter, you are a credit to our people."

"Thanks," I said.

"Guys Tony!" Seth said.

He stood next to Tony who was still un-phased. He was white as chalk. Carlisle ran over to him and inspected him. "The wounds have close, but the arms have not grown back," he said.

"Spirits please I beg of you, please help him!" Seth begged.

Chris and his family went up to Jake. They rolled on their backs and exposed their bellies to Jake, a submissive display showing they acknowledged him as the dominant one.

"Spirits we beseech you, save our brother, return to him his hands," Chris begged.

Jake sighed. "We wish we could help, but we gave away too much of ourselves when we made the nexus. If we had kept the old power we could heal him, return to him what he lost. But we gave up to much of what we are…we are sorry."

Chris and the others cried. They were not the only ones. I too shed tears for Tony. Sweet Tony, gentle Tony who had never hurt anyone in his life. Whose hands made such beautiful music. All his dreams were now lost to him forever.

"Tony," Seth moaned.

He bowed his head and began to gently lick the side of Tony's face. "Seth?" Tony asked weakly.

Seth nudged the side of his face. "Is he dead?"

Seth shook his head. "To bad the bastard ripped off my arms, I could play a violin song to send him off." he laughed but it was more like a chocked sob.

Chris and the others padded over to him to check on him.  
"We must go now, the longer we are in this body the more there may be side affects," Jake said.  
"Before we go a word of caution Tristan has found the nexus."

"WHAT!" we all shouted.

"He has found the location of the nexus and has found a way to open it. On Christmas day he will try and open it. If he is successful then he will claim the power of the nexus for him self and he will banish the pale faces from the land. You must stop him from doing that else he will use the power to not only banish the white people, but use it to control all the tribes."  
Jake opened his mouth and fiery orbs came shooting out of his mouth. He fell to the ground unconscious. The lights turned into the shadowy forms of men and wolves. I saw Taha Aki, his fur and size set him apart from the others.

"It is moving, moving in the dark and the cold, it waits with a hunger and a fury never witnessed before, seek out the brothers three, they will help you."

They turned around and walked across the water heading back to James Island, back to their resting place leaving us to heal, to cry, and to wonder if it was all worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown P.O.V's

A boy sat in a cave. His eyes were gold and milky; his skin was pale and frail. He is moving back and forth, back and forth muttering again and again. "It is coming, it is coming, the so called king seeks to dig the past unknowingly unleashing the horrors sealed away. He seeks the key to open the seal of the ancients and unleash the power from the earth!"

Two boys sat next to the muttering boy. They too had milky golden eyes and frail, pale skin.

They looked just like the muttering boy. They are his brothers. Together they are the brothers three.

"It's been over a month, how much longer before the fucking things gets here?" the one brother asked. He had an angry frown that was forever on his face.

"I don't know, soon I imagine," the other brother said brushing the hair from his youngest brother's hair. His eyes were full of sympathy and worry for the youngest.

"They are coming, they are coming," the crazy brother muttered.

"Yes, we get it, it's coming," the angry brother said.

"Brother, he said they, not it," the nice one said.

"They? Who the fuck is they?" the angry one asked.  
"They will come on a snow filled night seeking knowledge of the past; they seek to stop the so called king and his mad ambition. They ride through the night, running faster then the wind, with furs of red, black and silver, they run with the cold ones seeking us for help."

"Great, just what we need, people getting us involved in their shit!" the angry brother spat. "I say fuck them; leave them to their own shit!"

The nice brother tutted, "Now, now if they are in trouble we should lend a helping hand. It is a virtue to help those in need."

"You're too soft, you know that," the angry brother said.

"They will come, it will come, they seek to stop it but it will come, it will come, it will come, it will come," the crazy brother repeated.

His brothers hugged him, knowing he would be like this for a while. The best they could do was help hum through it until he calmed down and could make sense. All they knew was to expect company and soon, real soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

What happened after the fight? Well first we went to La Push and freed the elders. We filled them in on what happened. To say they were shocked was an understatement of the year.  
Tony was okay, still weak from the blood loss but he would live. Seth was resolved to take care of him. As was his family. It got real intense when Seth found Tony on the floor of his room crying holding his violin in his stumps. If ever I had a doubt there was a hell I know now there is and Max I hope is burning good in it right now.

I brought Sam to Emily. He didn't want to go, to ashamed to face Emily but I made him go. As soon as he saw her holding Sara he burst into tears and fell to the floor. Emily went to him holding Sara. He wrapped his arms around them both and cried like I have never heard him cry before. Emily looked at me tear streaked and thanked me.

Jake is in a coma. Edward said his mind is blank, but there are whispers of thoughts. We have no idea if and when he will wake up. Or what he will be like when he wakes up. Nessie sits by his side constantly, waiting for when he will wake up.

The wolves that were controlled by Max are in our pack now. La Push once again has a single pack. In Jake's absence I am in charge. It hasn't been easy, everyone, especially the little wolves have been scared. Max is dead but he left his mark on them. They still have a taste for blood. They like to hunt animals now. They can't help it; their animal instincts are stronger now.

I came up with the idea of doing a group. The wolves that were controlled by Max get together and we talk about what happened, how it affected them, how they feel. It has been helping a little. Being able to share their feelings and pain somehow gives them the strength they need to go on.

The murders done by Max were blamed on bears. As soon as they showed it on the news I had to have an emergency group meeting, some of the wolves saw the news and left home in a fit. I and a few of the pack gathered them up and let them cry and sob their shame.

Billy and Helen are okay. We filled them in on what happened. Billy practically tried to drag himself out of the hospital to get back to La Push, to be there for his people, to be there for Jake. When Helen saw Embry she broke down crying and hugged him, telling him how much she loved him, how she knew I would save him.

Merck and Lydia are still in La Push. We told them what the spirits warned us of. Merck was confused, wondering how Tristan found the nexus already. We asked if they had ever heard of someone called the brothers three, they never heard the name. Carlisle was calling up some old friends to see if they knew no clue either. We have no idea how to find these brothers and we need them to stop Tristan. Great.

The Makah's have been a big help picking up the slack for the wolves that were traumatized by Max. Mark and Davis and the other wolves I saved from the requiem are still acting like love sick puppies. I have enough shit to deal with right now.

On the plus side Richard found his imprint Jessica. He found her strolling the beach at night. As soon as he saw her he ran to her and after an interesting conversation where he proclaimed his love for her, revealed he was a wolf and told her he imprinted on her they made love on the beach.

She believed him because she had a dream about him, a dream where they were together and happy must have been the spirits. That late night encounter had a result. A few days later Jessica found out she was pregnant. They plan on getting married in a few days and he has begun to build a house with his brothers helping for him, Jessica and their unborn baby to live in.

Mom and Seth were devastated when they saw the house. Sam and the wolves helped clean it up, fix the windows, and replace the furniture, the works. They even helped fix Bella and Edward's cabin.

Sam has been so quiet and distant. Hardly ever speaking, just staying at home with Emily and Sara when they baby sit. He still bears so much guilt from what happened. I have no idea how to help him.

Rachel and Paul went away for a while a little vacation time between the two of them. I think it will do them both good. Rachel visited Billy before she left and promised to be back soon. Paul needed some healing and she was the only one who could do it.  
All this happened two weeks after we defeated Max. Jake has shown no signs of recovery. Merck said his soul is stuck in the spirit world and must find its way back. I hope it's soon; running a pack of close to a hundred wolves is hard work.

There are nights I wake up with Embry next to me, sleeping like a rock.. I get up and walk over to Sara in her crib. I pick her up, she never wakes up. I cradle her in my arms and silently thank god, the spirits, Taha Aki, hell I thank anyone who is listening for helping us.

But the war was not over. We still had Tristan to worry about. I would like to go over there now and kick his ass but we are still recovering from Max. We have enough time though. We still had two months to figure out to do.

We will wait, wait for Jake, and wait to learn of the brothers, to heal our hearts and souls from the taint left by Max, to take care of the ones hurt.

I look at Sara and I wonder most how some people could want to use such an innocent and pure thing for such evil things. How some people can destroy lives and not even blink.

People try and understand a meaning for life, a meaning to pain and suffering, a meaning to existence in general. All I know is life is not fair and it is not unfair. It is unfair all the shit that happened to me, Sam, my dad, becoming a wolf. But it is fair I have Embry and Sara and that is all the meaning I need from the world.

****

Fusedtwilight: All right before you kill me hear me out! No this is not the last chapter. Far from it. But I will be taking a small hiatus. I need to give my muse a small break so when I start the nexus arc it will be epic!

While you are all waiting for me to update I recommend another story I will be posting today. A fic called Kin and Kindred, it's a jasper fic so all you jasper fans check it out.

Who are the brothers three? Will Jake wake up in time? What pains wait Tony and Seth? Will the pack be able to heal from Max's torture? And will they be able to stop Tristan from opening the nexus? Please review and will see you soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 20

**Fusedtwilight: Hi everybody! Remember me! Wow its been a while since I updated huh? Been keeping busy with my other stories Kin and kindred and skin deep. After recharging my batteries I am ready and rearing to go.**

**Before I go full blown into the story first I will have some chapters showing how some are dealing with the incident with max. **

**First up we have Sam Uley, former Alpha and now haunted by what happened with Max. How has it affected him and will he be able to pull through?**

**I'd like to thank purpleranger for betaing and to all those who reviewed my story. **

Sam P.O.V

It was late and I should be in bed.

Emily was safely tucked in, her beautiful face peaceful and relaxed. I watched her sleep, unable to find any peace in the dream world. Even there the nightmares followed me; images of people screaming in fear, memories of bodies being torn apart, the sick sound of bones being torn filling the air the thoughts of my pack brothers as they enjoyed the taste of human blood.

The sound of Sarah's gentle breathing was like a soothing lullaby to me. Leah still let her over, which I was very grateful for.

After everything I put her through, after everything I did she still let me have our daughter. How Leah could let her be near me I can't understand.

I had almost killed Leah. Max ordered me to do it and I tried to fight it. I tried so hard. But his will overwhelmed me and had Jake and the spirits not shown up I would have killed her.

I still remember that night. When the moon was full and the monster in Max was blooming. I remember how that monster rolled through us, beating back our humanity and replacing it with pure animal instinct.

It was like every primal thought; every animal instinct in my head took over. I was still sentient, but all the intelligence, all the morality, all the ideas of good and evil were gone.

All I wanted was my brother, my daughter, and my former mate, my mate. That's how I thought of Embry, Sarah, Leah and Emily. Not by names but by words.

I knew what Max was planning; I knew he would make them miserable and unhappy. But the wolf did not care. Max was the alpha, his word was law.

It wasn't love that moved me to take the others and bring them into the pack. It was possession. The wolf doesn't know love, not like humans do. When I was the wolf and the wolf was me I wanted them because they were my kin and because they were mine.

Mine to have, mine to protect, mine to do with. As much as I didn't want to, as a wolf and as a human I would have killed Leah. I would have killed her and the human part would have despaired, but the wolf wouldn't shed a tear.

The wolf wanted to keep Leah, she was the mother of our pup, and the wolf felt some connection to Leah. But the alpha ordered her death and she was defying us. The wolf wouldn't cry for her death, it would feel some remorse but it would move on and forget about it.

That is what separates us from animals; remorse, guilt, shame, morality. Things people take for granted now days. Sure animals feel emotion, I even like to think some animals are closer to being human then we dare think.

But they still have a long way to go before they feel the shit we feel. I knew there was an animal in me for obvious reasons. When I became a wolf I could always feel it, the new instincts, and the added aggression.

But I always managed to keep my humanity no matter what form I took. Max changed that. It was like he reached deep into us and pulled out the wolf further then it was meant to be pulled.

Even now after his death we still feel his taint. I can't say it was his taint not exactly. It was like he infused his own desire for flesh and blood and mixed it with our own inner wolf instincts. When he died we lost the need to kill but the wolf instincts were stronger then ever.

We all hated being indoors. We needed to be outside. If we were inside a house or an enclosed space for more then an hour we would go stir crazy. Another thing was our tastes. Our hunger for meat was stronger, and you guessed right if you assumed we liked it raw.

Another thing was the night time runs. At night we would all go out for a run…and hunt. It couldn't be helped, we had to find some animals to hunt and kill. It was a new need, a new desire.

Part of us enjoyed it, running together, working together to bring down our prey, then feasting on it together as a pack the unity and brotherhood stronger then ever. Just like when we worked together to bring down a leech, only we didn't eat them.

But another part of us reviled our new selves a constant reminder of what we had become and how we had gotten there.

It was harder on the pups those wolves that had phased during the Volturi incident. They were so young. But any innocence they had was crushed by Max.

He made them bring him victims. When he failed to turn the poor bastards he forced them to feed of the remains, he never let me eat, but he always made me watch a constant reminder of his control and authority.

They had so much guilt, so much horror. More then what even an adult should have to deal with. It had complicated their home lives as well. Some had to drop out of school, unable to deal with being around humans, unable to be in a school building.

Not to mention the fights. There had been some very bloody school fights at school. I was amazed none of them phased. Instead they just beat the holy hell out of the kids they fought.

Their home lives had suffered as well. Their new instincts and new attitudes made them enter a rebellious stage with a vengeance. I was constantly getting calls from angry parents, demanding to know what I had been teaching their kids.

Each call filled with the angry yells of a father, the tear filled voices of a mother was another blow to my heart. This was all my fault. Had I been stronger, had I been swifter this could have been avoided.

Some of the wolves don't blame me. Others did. When we had our group meetings many of them made their feelings clear on me. You ever have a child look you in the eyes and tell you it's your fault they're a monster? I have.

The meetings were a good idea. We all got together and we talked about what we went through, talked about how we would deal with the pain, what we could do to move on.

I didn't leave the house much. Mostly I would go outside, cut wood, work on my car, help Em in the garden, and play with Sarah. That was it. I only went out to hunt or to go to the meetings. That was it.

Sarah began to cry softly. I got up from my chair and went to her crib. I gently picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "Shh, daddies here," I whispered.

She immediately calmed down. She laid her tiny head against my chest and she began to fall asleep again. I stood there just holding her, keeping her close, doing my best to keep her safe from the things that go bump in the night.

Problem was I was now one of those things. Who would protect her from me?

* * *

"Come on sweetie its good," I said.

It was early in the morning. I was trying to feed Sarah her baby food. However she was having none of it. Literally every time I tried to move the spoon of baby food to her mouth but she refused to eat it.

"Look its good." I got a scoop of baby food and ate it. Then I gagged. This is what we are feeding our children? No wonder kids grow up to hate their parents.

Emily came in looking as beautiful as ever. The scars on her lips were very faint. You could not see them unless you looked closely.

But for me they stuck out like a vampire in the sun. They were easier to see for me then most because of my enhanced wolf vision.

"She not eating?" she asked.

"No," I sighed. "I don't blame her, this stuff is awful," I said.

So Emily began to clean the house. Now that I was spending more time at home I was able to help around the house more. Most guys don't like doing house work, but I enjoy it.

"I was talking to Kim yesterday. Jared is doing okay," she said.

"That's good," I said. I hadn't really talked to Jared. Paul either. He and Rachel had left to get out of La Push. I envy him. I hadn't really talked to Jared except for at the meetings. I didn't really talk much during the meetings. I was a shut in now.

"She asked how you were doing, I said you were okay."

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"Still a little shaken up, her finger is still healing but other then that she is fine. She's worried about Jared. He's withdrawn and doesn't talk much any more."

"Can you blame him?" I asked.

"No…Sam, I think you should get out of the house more. Reintegrate yourself with people. Staying inside with people isn't doing you any good," she said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Sam."

"I said I'm fine okay!" I spat. I knew what she was doing. For the past few days she was trying to convince me to go out in town, to attend council meetings with the community again like I used to. But I couldn't.

"No you're not Sam!" Emily said firmly. She put her hands on her hips and stood firm against me. "Sam all you do is stay inside all day. The only time you go out is when you do house work, go to meetings or go out hunting with the others. You don't talk to anyone, ever. Not your friends, no one."

"I talk at the meetings."

"Barely, you're isolating your self from everyone Sam, it's not healthy. Every day I go to the market and people ask. 'Where is Sam? What is Sam up to? When will we see Sam again?' I tell them you are feeling ill. I tell them you'll be back soon. But I don't think that's true."

"I can't be around normal people Emily, I just can't."

"You're around me."

"You're my imprint."

"What's wrong with other people?"

"Because!" I shouted. I stood up and my chair fell to the ground. "I don't see them as people Em, I see them as food!"

She looked at me shocked, her mouth opened a little.

"I look at people and I watch them and I single out the strong from the weak, the quick from the fast. I wonder which person would be the tastiest. I watch them and I don't just see them as friends or neighbors any more I see them as either predators or prey!"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Sam, you're not the only one who thinks like that. The others have the same problem."

"I know, I know. But I can't risk it. I can't risk being around people right now. I can't go to council meetings or community meetings when all I see if walking meat bags of food. I can't!"

Sarah began to cry. Emily went and picked her up. "Sam you can't keep living like this! We can't keep living like this!"

I froze. An old memory from my childhood resurfaced.

_Flashback _

_I was six. I sat in the stairs silently watching my parents. My father was home and drunk again. He and mom had gotten into another fight._

"_Joshua you can't keep living like this! We can't keep living like this!"_

"_We're fine! Will you get off my back woman!"_

"_We're behind on our bills! I can't juggle the house, Sam a job and you! I need you to find a job and keep it!"_

"_I work my ass off too you know!"_

"_No, all you do is sit on your ass and get drunk all day on my money! You could at least wash a dish!"_

"_You know what I don't need this!" he turned around and went for the door._

"_Yeah that's right run away just like always! Go run to one of your whores! Maybe one of them can give you a lift to the bar!"_

_He turned back around and walked right up to her. He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face. I could hear the slap as if I had been right next to them. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor._

"_Joshua!"_

"_Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" he shouted._

_He raised his hand back to slap her again. "No daddy don't!" I shouted._

_Both their heads turned to look at me. Mom was holding her cheek which was bright red. Dad looked at me and there was shame in his eyes. "Hey buddy, go to bed, mommy and daddy are having a talk okay."_

"_Please daddy don't hit mommy again," I pleaded. _

_He looked at me then at mom. "I'm gone. Don't wait up," he said._

_He left, slamming the door on his way out._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry." I backed up.

"Sam?" Emily asked confused.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry!" I bolted I ran out the door and ran for the woods.

I heard Emily call for me but I ran. I didn't phase. I was not in the mood to have anyone in my mind right now.

I swore to myself I would not be like my father. I swore I would not hit my wife or bring my family down. I did worse then hit Emily. I scared her for life.

And like my father all I was doing was sitting at home doing nothing while my fiancé slaved away. Now here I was running away from my home and family. I was just like my father.

* * *

I was in the woods alone enjoying the smells of the tress and woodland creatures and the feel of the earth beneath my feet.

I smelled her long before I saw her. Leah came running into view. In her wolf form her fur shined in the faint sunlight. She took one look at me and growled and phased right in front of me.

I was surprised she phased right in front of me. She took her bundle of cloths and began to dress. "I am not in the mood Leah," I said.

"Tough!" she snapped. She walked right up to me. "What the fuck is your problem! I come to visit you and instead I find Emily, crying, telling me how worried she is about you and how you're a zombie and she's worried you're pushing her away! Tells me you got into a fight and you ran. Since when do you run from a fight?"

"Since a psychotic werewolf mind fucked me!" I growled.

"Jesus Christ Sam!" she shouted. "I know you are going through some serious mental shit but you need to snap the fuck out of it. Emily needs you, Sarah needs you, and your pack needs you."

"Are you crazy?" I laughed but it was a hysterical laugh. "It's because of me the pack is like this! If I hadn't given in, if I had been smarter none of this would have happened!"

"Sam none of us saw this coming. How were we to know werewolves could do that? How were we to know he would come to La Push? He planned this move for move remember? He saw the future and saw how his plan would work, no way we couldn't have stopped him. But we did, he's dead now."

"But he's not gone Leah. I still dream of him, still dream of the horrifying things he made us do. Still dream of that night I almost-"

"Almost killed me?" I winced when she said that. "Sam I am not mad at you. I know you had no control. That wasn't you."

"Yes it was Leah."

"No it-" Yes it was!" I shouted. "That was a part of me and it still is! I can still feel it inside of me right below the surface. I wanted you, Embry, Emily, Sarah back in my pack. Not because I loved you but because the wolf thought you were his, I thought you were all mine. The wolf knew Max was going to use you and Sarah but it did not care, Max was the alpha, his word was law! The wolf would have regretted doing it but it would not cry it would not feel remorse!"

"But you would have Sam, I know you. You're not a monster," she said.

"No but I have a monster in me Leah, don't you understand! I look at people and I see meat, I see prey! Even now I want to phase and find a deer or something and bring it back home to feed to Emily and Sarah."

"Men like to hunt."

"Raw Leah! Fucking bloody and freshly killed! Who feeds their family raw flesh! I don't feel human no more, I feel less human now then I did when I first phased! It is still in me, this monster!"

"Sam, this monster is a part of, it's a part of me, it's a part of Sarah, and it's a part of all of us all. It has always been there, in us. Max simply forced more of it out then what it should have been. But you are not the wolf. The wolf is simply a part of you, a part you can control it Sam."

"You don't understand Leah. Every second of every day is a struggle! Every god damn day! Sometimes I wake up in the morning I look at Emily and instead of kissing her to wake her up I lick her. I don't stop until she wakes up and I realize what I am doing. Sometimes I will be out in the woods going for a walk and I see a rabbit and I chase after it, when I catch it I sink my teeth into it and realize what I have done! The other day I was with Emily and Sarah on the beach we were having fun when some humans passed us and I growled at them, they looked at me frightened and ran the other way!"

She looked at me and her face was soft, sad.

It doesn't matter what form I'm in, the wolf is always with me Leah. How can I hope to work around people if all I think about is ripping their throats out? How can I work with someone if they piss me off and I snap and hurt them? What good am I at all? I can't even protect my pack from one werewolf!"

"Sam it wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!" I cried tears were running down their faces. "I went to their houses to help them pack. Max told them to come, to tell their parents it was a camping trip for kids. Not a single parent said no. You know why, because they trusted me. The trusted Sam fucking Uley, the golden boy of La Push! They packed their children's bags, gave them hugs and kisses and smiled at me as I promised to keep their children safe! Not knowing I was taking them to hell! Now I get angry calls from parents demanding to know why their son is so violent or why their son is fighting at school or why their son is so anti-social now!"

"He had Sarah, he had Emily, and you did what you had to do for your daughter and lover Sam. He would have killed them, you know he would have." she stepped forward and took me face in her hands. "You did what any leader could do."

"I should have killed him; I should have had the others rush him!" I argued.

"And he would have killed Emily Sam. Being a leader means you make the hard decisions, sometimes those decisions come back to haunt us."

"I had a choice. I knew we could have gotten him but he had Em and I couldn't let her die. I couldn't, I loved her to much I couldn't…" tears were running down my face. "I killed people Leah; I hunted them down like a vampire and brought them to be slaughtered. I'm so sorry."

I cried and she let me. I leaned onto her shoulder and cried, letting the tears flow. "Sam, you are not a monster. This thing in you, it isn't evil. Animals aren't evil. They can be scary, they can be fierce, but no animal is evil. You and the others will find a way to control this. If the Cullens can spend eternity controlling their blood lust you can learn to control your wolf."

"I'm scared Leah, what if I hurt Emily again? What if I hurt Sarah?"

"I trust you, I know you. You won't. But Emily is right, you need to get out more, you need to start opening up. I need your help Sam. I need you as my beta."

I looked at her with surprise. "What?"

"Until Jake wakes up I am acting alpha. But its not easy, we have almost one hundred wolves, a little less then half of them are going through some fucked up emo shit right now. I need help, I can't do it all by myself," she said.

"Leah, I can't, no I can't do it," I said.

"Sam, you were the alpha before Jake. Before Max. You're the only one."

"What about Chris?" I asked.

"Chris has been helping the Makah's adjust to their new life. Plus it hasn't been integrating the two groups."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's like trying to mix water and oil. The Makahs are used to a strict military like pack life; we are a lot more relaxed and aloof then that as you know. But with everyone reeling from Max and tempers running high…there's been some fights."

"About what?" I asked.

"Territory. Like you said you and the others wolf parts are coming out more, plus the Makah's were already wolf like being pure and all that shit. In real life packs aren't supposed to be this big. I guess the same goes for us shape-shifters to."

"What are they fighting about?" I asked confused.

"Wow you really have become a shut in. They fight over who hangs out at what spot, who has to obey who."

"Obey?"

"The Makah's have a hierarchy Sam more then just alpha and beta it's part of the reason why Makah could have so many wolves and not worry about fights. I've been trying to figure out ideas but it's not easy. Our wolves don't want a hierarchy they feel it's to Makah like, they feel we are a pack not a cult, the Makahs don't want to give up their status, and they think it will help. I'm trying to figure out something that will make this merger but testosterone is running high and their fighting over food, land, and women."

"Women?"

"Yeah, this Makah looked at a Quileutes girlfriend and smiled at her and the Quileute went ape shit on him. Plus I have to worry about Sarah, Jacob, taking care of the wolves, the Makahs, finding these brothers, the nexus…its to much Sam, I can only do so much. Even Quil, Embry and Seth are at their max with all this."

Please don't say max," I said.

"Sorry. Sam, I can't just order the Quileutes around. They don't like me much already. But you they trust, you they reach to. They can relate to you better then they can to me," she said. "Please. Help me."

I looked at her and I felt so lost. I was full of fear and doubt. "Leah."

She covered my lips with her hand. "So what, you fuck up once and you're going to throw in the towel? Did you not lead us when Jake was moping after Bella? Did you not lead us when the Seattle newborns attacked? Were you not willing to lead us to fight the Cullens?"

I pushed her hands away and she backed away.

"Fine, you want to do it like that? Tonight there is a meeting. I want you there."

"No, I don't want to be around anyone right now."

"Well to bad, I order you as your stand in alpha to come to tonight's meeting," she said firmly.

They were more then just words. There was a power in them. Not as strong as an alphas but the need to obey was still there. "Leah?"

"Remember when I first joined the pack? How mean and nasty I was?"

"Was?"

"Funny. Remember how I wanted to be left along, to wallow in my sorrow but you wouldn't let me. You said I should not be alone, that there were people who loved me and wanted me safe and happy?"

"Is that what this is? Payback?" I sneered.

"No. This is the same thing you did. I won't let you beat yourself up over this. I need you, your family needs you, and your pack needs you. Now be the man I know you are and step up."

She turned around and left. I didn't follow her or call out to her. I needed time alone, to think.

* * *

I went to the meeting. Leah was there with a few more of the wolves. We were taking turns talking about our misery.

"I got into a fight with my mom," Teddy was saying. "She tried to ground me and I got mad at her. I picked up our T.V and threw it against the wall and trashed it and the wall. She started crying and I felt so bad. I started to cry and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me and we cried together. I felt so bad. She still loved me even after what I did you know, I'm just afraid I am going to hurt someone, you know?"

"Thank you Teddy," Leah said. "We all go through the fear when we first become wolves. The fear we will get mad and snap and phase and hurt someone we love. I know it's worse now because what he did to you, but you all must try to control your tempers. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can take back your lives."

"But I'm so angry!" Thomas said. "I'm angry he made us do those horrible things! I'm angry we couldn't fight back! I'm angry he died so quick! I want him to suffer! I want him to feel the pain we felt!"

"Max is dead Thomas. When it comes to revenge death is the highest point you can go. If you don't temper your rage it will change you, make you into something ugly and horrible. Like Max," Leah said.

"I know, but it's so hard."

"Listen guys, I think we should try to do some yoga classes." A bunch or moans and groans filled the room. "I know, it's a little girly, but trust me I took them and they helped me a lot. Plus you get to see me wear a tight suite," she smiled. They all laughed and a few even wolf whistled.

"Okay. Anyone else?"

I stood up. All eyes turned to me. I never talked during group, not unless someone asked me. "Hi guys." Wow really good opening line. "I know I haven't been a good leader for you all. I know I haven't been there to help you through all this."

I felt myself begin to tear up and I wiped them away. "I know you all are going through your own issues with what happened but I have been too self-absorbed to give a damn. I just, I just felt guilt. Guilt for not protecting you, guilt for allowing this all to happen, guilt for making the promise to your parents to take care of you and failed miserably. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry I let that bastard take you and make you do those things. I have a daughter as you all know; every day I think how will I explain what I did to her? How will I explain sometimes bad things happen to good people and even when the bad people are gone they still linger in your life in some way?"

Some of them were crying. Some looked angry, but not at me. They were just angry.

"I haven't been much use to you guys, I am sorry for that. But we need to get over this, we need to over come. We still have one more fight coming; it may be bigger then what happened with Max. When that time comes we need to be ready. We need to strike as a whole. We need to show Max as he burns in hell that he will not rule our lives any more! We will show him and all the others who dare come into our homes and try to tell us what to do what we do to monsters like them!"

They began to clap and shout their approval.

"We need to stop running and face the truth. The truth is we did horrible things, we killed people, we ate people and we enjoyed it. In fact I know you all still fantasize about hunting humans, I know I have. Believe me, I dream of going wolf and hunting them down. But that is a part of us, it is the wolf. It is not evil, it is simply instinct. But we are not wolves, we are also human beings. We have free will and choice. You know what separates us from the vampires and werewolves and even the human monsters? Guilt, regret, compassion, mercy. Do we feel horrible for what we did? Yes. Because we are good people, we are human. The day you stop feeling bad for hurting a person is the day you cross a line that should never be crossed! That is the day you turn into Max!"

They began to clap again, harder this time.

"We will over come, we will go on. We have our friends, we have out family, and we have each other. So please, stop fighting the Makahs, they helped save us. I know there is bad blood between us and them; I know there ways are not our ways. But they are trying. Remember they left their homes and families to come save us, to live with us, to eat with us. They are us now, it won't be easy but we must work together," I said.

They all sat up and we all had a giant group hug. The older ones just stood up and clapped for me. Jared gave me a thumbs up and Leah smiled at me. The pups cried and hugged me tight and I ruffled their hair and hugged them back.

It was true. We still had one more fight coming. When that time comes we must be ready. Or else we might as well have let Max win. I just hope when the time comes we will have healed enough to fight back.

* * *

I took the beta spot for Leah. It is weird not being the alpha but you can't have your cake and eat it. I am attending the yoga class with Leah and the others. It helps a little to know the breathing exorcises.

I talked to Emily. I spilled my heart out to her my fears, my nightmares. She told me I was an idiot for thinking I was like my father. She held me and told me I was the greatest man to ever live, her man.

I began to attend council and tribe meetings again. It's tough being around people when you see them as nothing but meat, but these things take time.

Jake still has not woken up from his coma. We still have no leads on the brothers three yet. We are coming up with plans in case Jake doesn't wake up or we can't find the brothers.

We are talking about an invasion but we don't think the Makah's would be happy about invading there home so we are leaving that in the maybe column.

I won't let my people down again. This time I will be decisive and swift, this time I will destroy and threat to La Push without hesitation. Never again will I or my people be a victim to another. I swear it.

**Fusedtwilight: Wait to you see what happens when I star dealing with the brothers three and the nexus. You think what happened with Max was bad you aint seen nothing yet.**

**Next chapter will deal with Paul and Rachel. It will be a shorter chapter but I want to write a chap of them together.**

**Chapters might nit be as quick as before, adding this story I now have a total of three chapters I'm doing. **

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pups and Tykes **

**Chapter 21 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purpleranger for betaing. Thanks to leydyan22, chelley0207, tdfireproof, toshii519, stina, illyria, framedhim, clearwatergirl101, bridg0731, and ari11990 for reviewing.**

**I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I am glad I took a small break from pups and tykes. It gave me enough time to stand back and look at how I wanted the wolves to be affected by Max and what he did.**

**Last chapter I did Sam. Sam was fun to do because he is just so full of guilt and angst. He was the leader and when leaders fail their people the guilt they feel is great. **

**This chapter I am doing a Paul P.O.V. Why Paul? Well Paul has always been rough around the edges. I wanted to show some wolves were affected by Max in different ways. I wanted to show how some wolves embrace their dark instincts in their own way.**

**I admit this chapter turned out better then I expected. When I first began typing I only planed for it to be eight pages at most. But once I started it took over and I realized this was a good way to show that some suffering does not appear on the outside, but exists deep down.**

**This chapter seems to be a nice angst free chapter, but as you keep reading you realize it is a light chapter, but with some dark undertones.**

**Warning this chapter is a lemon!**

**I did not originally plan to make this a lemon but in order to show how Paul is affected by Maxs influence I had to do it. It just seemed the right thing to do.**

**Now if you don't like lemons, don't read. Please also keep in mind this is my first lemon so if it is lame, sorry.**

Paul P.O.V

I ran through the woods. My prey was ahead of me. I could hear its frantic heart beat; I could smell its fear in the air. Fear. A sweet aphrodisiac.

My feet pounded onto the ground, my heart was beating with excitement from the thrill of the chase. If I wanted I could catch the damn thing in an instant. But I was playing with it. I wanted to make this last as long as I could.

I wish I was hunting a vampire. That would be real sport something fast, something strong, something dangerous. This deer I'm chasing after is as much fun as a snail.

Soon I tired of lolly gagging with it and I pounced on it. It whined in fear, a rush of pleasure shot through me. With my paw on its neck I could feel the blood pulsing through its body. I could hear its heart beating.

My mouth watered, my nose burned with the smell of adrenaline and fear. I opened my jaws and clamped them around its neck. As soon as my teeth sunk in I felt them go through meat and bone. Acting quickly I snapped its neck, saving it from pain.

Blood began to gush in my mouth. I went to work. First I used my claws, sharp enough to cut vampire flesh, to tear bits of meet and skin of the deer. Within minutes what had once been a healthy deer was nothing but bones, spilled blood and bits and parts I did not like.

I howled into the air, pride and delight over the successful kill. A chorus of howls answered me a pack, a normal, natural wolf pack. Not a group of shape-shifters. They answered my call.

I had come across them a few times while me and Rachel stayed out here. They left us alone, stayed far away from the cabin. Lots of animals did. As soon as we settled in I patrolled the area, making sure there was nothing to harm Rachel.

I began to mark my territory. Pissing and shitting to let the wolves, the bears, anything and everything there was a bigger, badder meat eater around. I couldn't help it, what ever that fucker Max did brought my wolf out stronger then ever before.

As I heard the wolves howl I thought of my pack. They were hunting now. I could hear them. They to were affected by their new instincts like me. I watched as they hunted deer, felt their excitement and thrill as they chased it. Felt them share the meat and skin.

I felt them love the hunt, at the same time I felt their revulsion at what they did. It was the same for all of us. We reveled in our new primal instincts but at the same time loathed what we had become.

Sam was phased tonight. I was happy to see he had finally come out of his rut. He was finally opening up and getting out.

"_Thank Leah," he said._

"_Glad someone gave you a good kick in the ass," I said._

"_How are you and Rachel?" he asked._

"_Good enjoying the peace and quiet. Jake still in a coma?" I asked._

"_Yeah. We are keeping him at Billy's. Carlisle comes and checks on him every day, Nessie never leaves his side. She cleans the house, takes care of Jake. Emily and some of the others like to help out to."_

"_How is Billy?"_

"_Good, still recovering. He is desperate to get back though. The elders keep him updated."_

"_Rach talks to him every day. She feels bad she isn't there right now."_

"_Everything is fine. Take your vacation, you earned it," he said._

"_I will. Any news about the nexus or those brothers three?" I asked._

"_No, Carlisle has been asking around his old friends, no one has ever heard of them. He is still poking around, the only ones who might know are the Volturi and he doesn't want them involved. Alice has been trying to use her power to find them."_

"_And?" I asked._

"_Nothing. She gets a big nothing. She thinks they might be shifters or something. She says it's like what she gets from Nessie or us."_

"_So they could be shifters?"_

"_Or half breeds…or."_

"_Werewolves!" I snarled. I picked the word from his head._

"_Possibly, those are the only three who don't hit her radar."_

"_Like we need more fucking werewolves coming around and mucking things up," I said._

"_We don't know for sure if they are werewolves. It is just a theory."_

"_I hope to god its not werewolves." _

"_Me too."_

The wolves began to play. Playfully nipping at each others necks and chasing each other.

"_I am glad they are healing; still have a long way to go. Having such a large pack is hard. Especially with there being two different sets of ideals on how things work."_

"_Makes me glad I'm out here all by myself," I said._

"_Lucky you," Sam muttered._

I began to trot back to the cabin. We were very close to the Canadian border. This was an old cabin the blacks would come to every summer for family bonding time. They stopped coming after Sarah died.

I arrived back and found the lights still on. _"Got to go, Rachel is waiting for me," I said._

"_Have fun," he said._

I phased back. Even his thoughts had a sense of humor and a joking innuendo to it. I walked to the cabin naked. I wasn't worried. We were deep in the woods, and it was night time. I would hear and smell someone long before they got a peak at me.

The night was cold. I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed tonight. I had already cut us enough wood to last us for our stay here. I smelled the smoke from the chimney.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. Rachel sat on the couch with a blanket covering her legs. She was reading a book. She glanced at me as I walked in, then her eyes quickly snapped to the book she was reading.

I grinned. She had seen me naked plenty of times since we got together. It was no secret we were fucking like rabbits. It pissed Jake off royally when I imprinted on her. We may get on each others nerves but I still hope he recovers quickly.

Rachel didn't say anything about me being naked. It was one of the new things I picked up. Instead of running around half naked I liked to go naked all the time. I put on sweats, or jeans for Rachel's sake. But I never wore underwear. If I did I wore nothing else.

Every one was like that. Something about clothes was to constraining. Being nude didn't bother me any more. A part of me loved to strip down and be naked. I didn't care if anyone saw me or not. Some of the others were like that; others liked to be naked but preferred not to be seen. Why some were like that and others weren't we didn't know.

Howling filled the air. I tilted my ears to where it was coming from. The wolves were calling to me, sending out an invitation. They weren't my real pack, but I had gone hunting with them before.

I didn't speak with them with thoughts, but I knew what every body movement, what every growl and bark and howl meant. It was instinctual. My wolf understood the language as if they spoke English.

I stepped back outside and howled. Letting them know I was taking tonight off. They had been good companions. A good substitute for my brothers in La Push and I would miss them when me and Rachel would go back.

They had been leery of me the first few days. Then we had stumbled on one another when we were hunting. The alpha came up to me and we sniffed each other. I thought we were going to fight over the kill but then he lowered his head.

He wasn't giving up his pack, but he was acknowledging I was dominant to him. After that I would go hunting with them every night. But not tonight, tonight I had other things in mind.

I went back inside and walked over to Rachel. I kneeled by her and put my head on her lap. She giggled and ran her hands through my hair. I loved it when she touched me whether it was a kiss or a simple brush of skin. It was like being touched by electricity.

I began to rub my cheek against her legs. She laughed. "My you are affectionate tonight," she said.

"Only for you baby," I said.

"How are they doing in La Push?" she asked.

"Better, Sam finally snapped out of his funk. He's the beta now."

"That's great! Emily has been so worried about him," Rachel said. "I talked to dad, he is going stir crazy. I'm glad they'll release him in time for thanksgiving."

"Mmmm." I purred. I inhaled her scent, burying my face in her belly.

"Paul?" she asked.

I heard her heart beat increase, I smelled her arousal. I stood up and went into our room. I turned around and saw Rachel watching my ass as I walked away. I smirked and added a little extra swagger to my step.

I went into our bedroom and got the bear skin rug I had made. A little something I got hunting one night. It kept me busy. I hated being inside all the time. If I wasn't out cutting wood or working on the cabin I was out hunting food for me and Rach.

I found a bear with a nice coat and decided to make something nice for Rachel. I walked back out and I was happy to see the surprised look on her face. "Paul what's that?" she asked.

"This beauty is a little something I made for you," I said. I laid it down on the floor right next to the fire place.

I grabbed some pillows off the couch and placed them on the bear skin. I laid down on the rug. I sat my head down on the pillows and stretched out. Rachel watched me, her arousal was heavy in the air, and her eyes followed every movement I made.

I gave her a cocky grin. I crossed my legs and watched as her eyes focused on my lower half. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Checking out the carpet, making sure it's comfy," I said

"Don't you find it disturbing your getting comfy on the dead skin of an animal?" she asked.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I got you that deer meat," I said.

"That was different; I was eating that, not using it as a house decoration."

"Come on baby, try it out, please," I begged. I got up and on my hands and knees I crawled over to her. I gave her a look that made her flush. When I got to her I put my hands on either side of her hips. I pressed myself against her so my chest was pressed against her. "Pretty please."

She gulped, I watched as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her head. I fought the urge to lick it off. "Okay," she said.

I grinned. I grabbed her book and tossed it to the side. I took her blanket off her and tossed it to the side. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the rug and laid her down on it. The fire glowed in her eyes, the glow of it made her skin shine.

With strong confident fingers I unbuttoned her shirt. I slipped a hand inside and found she was not wearing a bra. I began to massage her breast; she closed her head back and moaned.

I kissed her then and took her shirt off. I moved down so I could kiss and lick her breasts. I moved town trailing kisses down her chest past her belly. I took her pants off and found her wet and ready for me already.

I wanted to take my time and sample her, to taste her in my mouth but she was impatient tonight. "Please Paul, please," she begged.

I liked that. I liked how she begged, liked how she was submissive to me. I grabbed my self and pumped my fist up and down. I was already hard, but I loved watching her eyes follow my hand. I wanted to tease, her, wanted to show her I was in control, not her.

I moved forward and rubbed myself against her opening. The moment our skin touched it was like electricity flowed between us. I closed my eyes and growled in pleasure. Her body tensed, waiting.

"Paul please," she begged.

"Please what?" I said.

"You bastard you know what!" she practically screamed.

I looked at her and stopped rubbing myself at her opening. I did not like her raising her voice to me. She was my mate; she does not raise her voice to me. I growled lowly at her, letting her know I was the dominant one.

"God Paul please!"

Her body was tense now. Not in just pleasure but fear. Fear, like the prey feels when the hunter chases it. Sex and violence are so different yet so similar. They both give pleasure and satisfaction.

I loved her fear. I loved how she acknowledged me as her dominant, how her body ached with need, how a single glare from me showed her that this was not before where I catered to her every need and want.

But I didn't want her to fear me to the point where she was afraid of me all the time. I just needed to show her I was in charge, not her. I moved the head of my prick over her opening in circles. Then in one single thrust I entered her.

I moved all the way in until I was to the hilt until my balls slapped against her unable to go further. I was so long I was hitting her cervix.

I watched in dark satisfaction as pain and pleasure danced on her face. I held her tight as her body began to shake. I squeezed her close to me, loving how her body jumped and jerked like she was having a seizure.

Her walls clamped on my cock, trying to milk it for its seed. I knew my grip on her was boarding pain. Since my new instincts kicked in the sex had become a lot rougher then what it used to be.

In the old days I treated her like glass. Every thrust was slow, every caress gentle. Now the thrusts were hard and the caresses bruising I tried to hold back, I tried to be gentle, but the need to dominate, the need to control her in sex was to over whelming.

Rachel enjoyed the rough sex. She said the only good thing to come from my new instincts was my new sex drive and how rough I would get.

"Please stop," she hissed using the safe word.

We quickly learned I needed to be told when to stop. There were times when the next morning there would be bruises on her body. A sick twisted part of me loved those bruises. Thought it was a sign of possession. A sign to others she was my mate, I fucked her so hard and good it left a mark on her.

Please stop was to let me know I was being to rough. That the pleasure was turning into pain and not in a good way. The safe word had been one of Rachel's friend's ideas. Rachel's friend was a sex therapist; Rachel went to her, thinking she would know what to do.

She suggested we use a safe word. Please stop was Rachel's. I didn't have one. Rachel was incapable of hurting me in any way. She would be on top but she was always the submissive one.

I was always in control. My wolf would not allow me to play bitch, even for my mate. I lessoned my grip on her. She was breathing hard, catching her breath. I moved a lock of hair from her face and kissed her for head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Its okay, go easy, work me into the heavy stuff first," she said.

"A part of me wants nothing more then to ravage you, to make you scream. It wants to keep you here for the rest of our days, providing for you, protecting for you, caring for you, fucking you. It wants to keep you all to itself, away from your friends, away from your family, away from the world."

I began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Her hands moved down to cup my ass.

"It wants to work all day, hunt us food, feed you, fuck you senseless and watch you grow plump with our children. It's in me Rachel. But the funny thing is it's always been a part of me. This darkness, even before I became a wolf."

I lowered my face to her shoulders. I gently clamped my mouth on the junction of her neck and shoulder. I felt her sweet flesh in my mouth. I pressed until I knew there would be a perfect imprint of my teeth.

It was a new ritual for us. Every time we had sex I had to bite her. Not enough to draw blood, just enough to leave marks that would fade though a part of me wanted to leave a permanent mark.

When I was done I moved to her ear. "I have always been violent, dangerous, and crazy!" I began to thrust harder. My dick gently hit her cervix causing her to arch her back in pleasure. I felt her nails bite into my ass.

"Then I met you and you did the one thing no one could, you tamed my beast, you cooled the raging fire in me baby. But now the beast is loose, it's more in control of me then ever and even you can't tame it this time."

I began to pound into her without mercy. She groaned and moaned in pleasure.

"I should leave you, I should force you away. I should hurt you so bad you never want to see me again. So you can be safe from me, so I can never mark this perfect flesh with my evil again. But I am a selfish bastard. Not because of the wolf but because I am a man, your man. I will never let you go Rachel Black. I will never give you up, even if it means you will be safe from me because the thought of loosing you makes me crazy! I want us to never leave here so I can have you all to myself, so I can take care of you, so I can have lots of children with you. But I also want you happy and keeping you away from civilization would make you miserable and I love you to much to make you my slave."

I was slamming into her with such force the sound of our skin slapping against each other filled the room. Sweat flew from my hair and chest and mixed with hers. The cabin was filled with the sounds of our love making.

"But you are my slave aren't you? You belong to me and me alone. No matter how angry you get, no matter how much you hate me you will never leave me will you?"

"No, I love you Paul," she said.

"That's right baby, that's right, shit you're so fucking wet right now, so fucking tight! You will never give me up will you?"

"No, I need you, I love you!"

"Why? Tell me why you love me," I said.

"I love you because I know you will never cheat on me, I know I could be old and wrinkly and you will never stop loving me, I know you will do every thing in your power to protect me, I know you will mean more to me then any friend I have ever had, I know I can trust you with my heart, my soul, my body. They're yours Paul, all yours!"

"I know they are!" I growled. "Your mine! I will never let you go! I love you and my love is bondage! You will never be rid of me!"

I was so close now. So was she, I knew by instinct now when she was going to cum. She leaned up and kissed me hard and deep. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "That's okay, because I own you to."

We both came then. As soon as she did her head shot forward and she dug her teeth into my shoulder. The world exploded into white. When I came down Rachel was lying beneath me. She was covered in sweat; it glistened in the fire light. Her face was red and flushed.

I leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, you do," I said.

It was true. We were both master and slave to one another. The imprint had been tainted by Max. My wolf and human self were supposed to be in harmony. But Max fucked every thing up.

Humans and animals were not supposed to mix. But we shifters walked that fine line between animal and human. Wolves don't feel malicious thoughts or negative feelings. They don't imagine doing the things to their mates I imagined doing to Rachel

They didn't need their mates to tell them to stop because they were hurting them during sex. Wolves only hurt one another to assert dominance, or to fight for the head position.

They don't fight over money, or material things. In a way I envied them. They may not feel emotions like us but they don't have to feel this darkness like I do.

Humans feel this shit. My humanity was mixing with my wolf but not in a good way. My humanity was stepping over the line that separated it and my wolf. It was running around the wolf's turf and pissing all over the place. All thanks to Max

A wet drop fell and hit Rachel on the face. At first I thought it was a sweat drop until I realized my eyes had blurred. I was crying.

Rachel cupped my cheek with her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I meant every word Rach. I know I'm fucked up now; I probably will be for the rest of my life. You deserve someone who can treat you like the queen you are, someone who can be normal for you and give you a real life. But I can't let you go, I don't want to. I'm a bastard Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Who says I want to go Paul? I love you; I won't leave you even if you try to drive me away I will always stay with you. I would love to stay here with you away from the world in our own happy place, away from legends and myths, where we can start our own family. But I can't just leave my life behind, no matter how good the idea sounds."

"Were really a messed up couple huh?" I asked.

"Only a little," she smiled.

I had grown soft inside of her and pulled out. I shivered in pleasure. My prick was very sensitive right now. She shivered to. When I pulled out I fell to the side. I cradled her in my arms.

With me she didn't need a blanket. I would keep her warm all night. She fell asleep in my arms and I thanked the spirit Q'wati for giving me Rachel.

I also cursed Max. Hoping he was suffering for hurting me and my tribe. For leaving his dark taint on us, for hurting us from beyond the grave.

I watched as she slept. I felt no need to dominate, no dark desire to make her submit. I was only a man wanting to watch her woman as she sleeps and hoping that he doesn't lose her, ever.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter will be a real doozy. Next chap will have Seth/Tony. We will see how they have been since Max. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 22

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purpleranger for betaing. Thanks to Toshii519, stina, Illyria, clearwatergirl, framedhim, bridg0731, ari11990, fattallyyours-xdx, stillheartdeep, and leydyan22.**

**I am glad you all enjoyed the last chap. I was worried because it was my first lemon and I was afraid you would all see it as pointless porn. But the reason I added it was I wanted to show a dark side to paul and show how he was affected. **

**He embraces the violence of the wolf better then the others, but even he fears his new instincts and how they affect his imprint.**

**This chap we see the return of Tony and Seth and see what they are up to, plus a quick glance at the brothers three.**

**Also my old beta has a story up called cullen chat room chaos. I highly recommend it. I know she doesn't beta this fic no more but she is still my friend and did storks and wolves and the first couple dozen chapters for this fic so please check it out.**

Seth P.O.V

I was at home. I was in my room thinking. Thinking about what had happened. With the Makah's, with Max and of course with Tony.

To say he had been morose and depressed since having both arms amputated was a severe understatement. I have been doing my best to try and be there for him and support him. But he hadn't made it easy.

He was worse then Leah had been when she first became a wolf. He was angry, bitter, and did his damndest to push everyone away. He was still living at Quil's. I had been keeping him company.

Since Richard found his imprint and knocked her up him and his family had been busy building a new house for the two of them and their baby to live in. Sadly Tony could not help. What with him not having any hands and all.

Today I was going to bring him over to my place. I had no idea what we were going to do. Hard to do things when you lack hands.

Things were tough right now. We were still reeling from Max and what he did to our wolves, Jake still in his coma, trying to find these brothers who will help us, not to mention the looming threat from Makah.

Leah was really being pushed to her max. The pack was bigger then it had ever been tempers were running high as well as egos. The Makahs way of life was clashing horribly with ours.

Luckily Leah had been able to snap Sam out of his funk. He had been a lot of help in getting the younger wolves to work with the Makahs. Now that the wolves from Sam's pack had stronger wolf instincts and since the Makahs already had strong wolf instincts it was harder for there to be such a large pack.

It was hard enough for the Makahs to have such a large pack, but now it was worse. They fight over anything from girls, to games, to territory. I mean were in one pack now for god's sake. Does it matter who hangs out where or who lives where?

I had been trying my best to help, but my main concern was Tony. He wasn't doing so well. All that sparkle and shine he once had was almost gone now. All his dreams would never come true now. He could no longer play the violin, he could never drive a car, he could not type or play games, he could not feed or cook for himself, and he would always be dependant on someone for the rest of his life.

I was sometimes afraid he was suicidal. He wasn't sleeping well, he was obnoxious and rude. If it wasn't for the fact Leah was my sister I would have given up long ago.

Even his family was being pressed to their limits. He was rude and snappish to them to. We were all afraid for him. He had made mentions of suicide. In a joking manor, but there wasn't much humor to them. Carlisle said we could try putting him on anti-depressants.

I couldn't give up on him though. He was my boyfriend. He needed me now more then ever.

* * *

Tony P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling.

Just stared and stared. I had stared so much that a little indent was beginning to form where I stared. Or that could just be some insanity talking.

The stumps that were once my lower arms were itching again. I needed to put some cream on them. I stared at my arms. Or what was left of them. Max had crushed my arms. Carlisle inspected what was left. You didn't have to be a doctor to know we couldn't even reattach them. Max had crushed them beyond repair.

He had torn them off just above the bend of the elbow. So I had these freaky stumps that could bend around and remind me what they had been attached to once.

I got up and walked over to my dresser. The cup of cream was on there. And guess what, it was a screw on cap. I moved the cup until it was against my stomach. Keeping it pressed with my stump I used the others stump to try and twist it off.

It didn't work. Growling in frustration I picked it up with my arms and brought it to my mouth. I tried to grip the cap with my teeth but it was too wide. It slipped from my grip and fell to the floor.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Need some help?"

I looked up and saw dad. He walked in my room I shared with the others and picked up the cream. He uncapped it and I felt a surge of envy. Just a little twist off a cap and I envied my dad. How messed up was that.

"Thanks," I said. He put some of the cream in his hand and began to rub it on my stumps.

"You know if you want to come with me and the others you're more then welcome," he said.

"And sit and watch everyone be useful and use their hands? I think not," I said bitterly.

"You can still help, you still have arms, and you can help lift some things."

"Yeah, because nothing says full of spirit like an armless freak moving shit around," I said.

"Tony."

"Because lets face it its not like I'm good at anything else."

"Tony."

"But hey I still got my legs and feet; I suppose I can tap dance about that at least."

"Tony enough!" dad snapped.

"Sorry for stating the obvious," I snapped back.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Son I know you're going through a rough patch right now, but you need to try and find the positive side of this."

"What positive side dad? I'm an armless freak! I can't even wipe my own ass with out having someone help me. What is the positive side of that?" I asked.

"You have Seth to wipe your ass," he said trying to be humorous.

"Oh yes dad that's real romantic. Nothing says love and romance like having your boyfriend take care of you for the rest of your crippled life."

"You're not a cripple son; you just lack a pair of hands is all."

"I can't take care of myself, I can't support myself, and I have to depend on those I love to take care of me. I'm a cripple dad."

"You're our kin Tony. Family takes care of each other; you'd do the same for us. Now get ready Seth will be here soon."

He hugged me and left me by myself. I sighed and closed the door. Dad was right I would do the same for any of my family. But the thought of me living out the rest of my life and depending on those I love. Like a parasite living off the lives of others in order to survive.

I admit I had put a lot of thought into committing suicide. What life was this for me? What life would it be for Seth? We just got together and instead of being happy we were reduced to this? Him giving up so much to take care of me.

We were supposed to be equals. We were supposed to take care of each other. But thanks to Max I was reduced to this sad pathetic state. I still have nightmares. That night keeps on playing over and over again. Him tearing off my arms, and then sadistically crushing them beyond repair.

Why couldn't he have taken my legs? I wondered at first. Then I realized he knew. He knew my hands were so important. He knew without them I could no longer make my sweet music.

I was never much. I had been the omega in the pack. Omegas are basically the punching bags for a pack. We're too timid and submissive to defend ourselves and unless we have someone's protection we were anybody's punching bag. The only thing I ever had for me was my violin. I had always wanted to go to college and learn how to hone my skills. But because of the pack I would never be able to go to college.

I had wanted to make music, to make people hear what I hear. A sweet melody that surrounds us every second of every day. I wanted to go to concerts, I wanted to be apart of a concert, I wanted to be apart of something great and beautiful. (Not counting the wolf pack)

Now look at me. A sad crippled homo Indian kid who is also a werewolf/shape-shifter. I'm even useless as a shifter. I tried going wolf. You know what's more pathetic than a human with no arms. A werewolf with no paws. I miss being a wolf. I miss running so fast you were a blur, I miss wrestling with my brothers, I miss feeling the earth beneath my paws, I miss touching Seth's face as we kiss, I miss cooking my own food, I miss being able to draw, I miss being able to make a phone call, I miss being able to type on a computer, I miss being able to play a video game, I miss being able to wash myself in the bathroom, I miss being able to feel Seth's hair between my fingers, I miss being able to hug someone without feeling awkward, I miss tracing Seth's lips with my finger tips.

But most of all I miss making music. I miss the feeling of the vibrations from the strings on the violin; I miss the movements of the bow as I moved it over each and every string. I miss the feel of the wood in my hand; I miss the feeling of my finger tips stretching the strings to adjust the volume of the music.

Why? Why did it have to be my hands? Why couldn't it have been my legs? I have a better chance in life if I had no legs. I could still make my music, still take care of myself, still touch Seth, and still be more useful then now. People never really appreciate having a pair of hands. It's all about the legs. Well let me tell you legs are underrated. It's the hands that really matter.

A dark form began to cloud my mind. A familiar feeling of shame and despair filled me. Was this how I was going to spend the rest of my life? So sad, so pathetic, so small.

Unable to deal with this pain I quickly went to my bed. I reached under and felt what I wanted. With a little patience I picked the box up and with my teeth I unlocked the locks. I threw open the lid and looked at my violin.

I tipped the box over and it tumbled from the box. The bow fell on top of it and I tossed the box to the ground. I sat down on the bed and placed the violin in my lap. Using my stumps I picked up the bow. "Come on!" I growled.

I tried to move the bow against the violin. It wasn't working. Violins work best with hands, not on your lap. Growling in frustration I put the bow in my mouth and used my stumps to try and pick up my violin. At an awkward angel I tried to play.

The sounds were awkward and horrible. I wanted to make sweet music, not this horrible shrieking sound that was making my ears hurt. My music was my release from the world, when ever I was sad, or angry, or lonely I would play my violin.

But now look at me! I am pathetic! Just a sad cripple who was more useless now then I was before. I ground my teeth in anger and the bow snapped. "FUCK!" I shouted.

I threw the Violin to the ground and it smashed into a dozen pieces. I stared at the pile of wood horrified by what I had just done. "No!" I began to cry I knelt down and tried to gather the pieces back together. Tear drops fell from my eyes and landed on the broken wood.

I had so many good memories with this violin. How many hours did I practice with it? How much of my soul had I put into it? It was like an extension of myself. And I smashed it.

I stared at my stumps. I began to shake. Anger and rage coursed through my body. I hated this. I hated Max for what he did, I hated life for doing this, I hated myself for not being stronger, and I hated fate for making me gay in a non-gay culture, giving me a boyfriend then yanking the happiness out from under me. I was just so full of hate.

I phased then. My cloths went flying in all directions and my face slammed onto the floor. I tried to sit up but I had no paws to support my weight. All I could do was lie on my side and cry huge tear drops from my eyes. I was right next to the broken pile that had been my violin.

I stared at it. My violin, the extension of my body, a piece of my soul made real. The symbol of whom and what I was. Shattered, unfixable, like me. Broken, useless.

Why was I even crying? It's not like I could ever play it again. But looking at it, see the pieces left….it was just a reminder of my life now. Broken and barely worth anything now. God how can this get any worse?

The door opened and Seth stood in the door way. "Tony?" he asked.

Great, just great.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I opened Tony's door and found him in wolf form on the ground. "Tony?" I said confused.

He looked at me and there were tears flowing down his face. His eyes held a painful mixture of shame, hate, and fear. I saw his violin was next to his head, it was broken. "Oh Tony," I said.

I walked in and shut the door. I didn't want someone to see him like this. It would only add to his shame if his dad or other family members saw this. His family had been smothering him with attention. I understood why they were but even I thought they were over doing it. If they saw him in this state it would only worsen things.

I walked up to him and began to pet his head. "Come on, phase back," I said.

He didn't do anything. Just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Come on Tony, phase back. Its okay I'm here now."

He shuddered and phased back. He cried on the ground, so helpless and so naked. I eased his head on my lap and began to run my fingers through his hair. Gently, soothing. He reached with his stumps and picked up a piece of his bow. It had been snapped in half.

"Tony what happened?" I asked.

"I was trying to play," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I had to try Seth."

"Tony…you know you can't, remember last time."

Last time had been a few days after the fight with Max I found Tony in his bed crying. He had been trying to play his violin. When I tried to stop him he snapped and got so mad he phased. He fell to the ground and thrashed around, unable to stand because of his stumps.

The commotion attracted the others and they came running in to see what was wrong. It took a mixture of me and his brothers to make him stop thrashing around. It took a few hours but we got him calmed down enough to phase back to human.

"I know!" he snapped. "But it's the only way I know how to vent. The only way I can get it all out…I had to try Seth. I have this desire building up in me to play, but I can't and it's driving me crazy!"

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I took the broken bow piece and put it back in the pile. "Come on, let's get you dressed and out of here, let's go for a walk. I was thinking maybe we can go to Jake's and see him real quick," I said.

"Seth I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you're stuck with me," he said.

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "I am not sorry!" I said firmly. "All I want is for you to be happy Tony, I don't care how many limbs you lack, nothing will change the way I feel for you."

"But I'm a freak…a useless freak; I can't even help you fight. Why would you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you."

He brought his left stump up and caressed my face. I didn't shudder or move away. I nuzzled his mutilated arm like when you move in to a lovers touch. Tony and I had yet to do anything too physical. We hadn't had the chance before the fight.

"What did I ever do to deserve a guy like you?" he asked.

"You were born," I smiled.

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. I trailed my hand down his back and he shivered. My hand traveled all the way to his bare ass and I gave it a quick squeeze. "Seth!" he jumped.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the head. "Come on, let's get going."

I helped him up. He got shy when he realized he was naked in front of me. I did my best not to look at anything private. But I couldn't help but glance at his ass every now and then. I didn't want him to feel like I was frustrated or anything.

The ass squeeze had just been to show I did not care about his appearance. I had helped him bath and change. He had protested strongly at first but since everyone was busy fixing Max's mess it was up to me and he relented. He always shied away from my touch, like he was ashamed.

I got him dressed real quick and tidied up his room. I got a plastic bag and put what was left of the violin in the bag and put it under the bed. I didn't want to throw it away. Tony looked like he wanted to cry when I was tossing it in the bag. I didn't want to hurt him more by tossing it in the trash.

We left the house, locking it on the way out. Tony wore a hoodie and kept his arms in his pockets. None of the normal folk knew about his arm loss. We were keeping that quiet.

We talked a little on the way to Jake's. I told him what had been up with the pack and everything. I did most of the talking. It wasn't like he had much to say, he hadn't been out much.

"Mom is coming to stay for a while," he said. "She is thinking about just moving out here."

"I swear all you Makahs moving in here, we might as well just move your whole damn tribe in," I said.

"Yeah, seriously. What do the norms have to say about the sudden increase in their population?" he asked.

"Elders told them it's a joint thing between us and Makah. They sent a whole bunch of their people over to help with renovations, fix broken houses, help the community, and stuff like that."

"Well we are trying to help the community in a way. Any word on those brothers three?"

"No, I have been looking all over the internet. Nothing. No legends, no myths, no stories, no movies, no aliases. I even checked the social networks. MySpace, twitter, facebook."

"Facebook?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"I wanted to be sure," I said blushing.

He laughed. "Vampires and facebook, they could call it fang book."

We laughed.

"Carlisle has been calling all his vampire friends and see what they know. He hasn't called those Volturi guys though. They're the oldest coven in the world. Some of them predate Jesus by a thousand or more years. But he is afraid if they learn what's going on around here they might use it as an excuse to kill us shifters by saying we're a threat to the secret and all."

"Hasn't that psychic vampire been able to find them?"

"No, it's weird. Alice says it's like something is blocking her from finding them. Like something is interfering with her visions."

"What could possibly be powerful enough to stop her from seeing something?"

"We don't know, makes me a little cautious about these guys. I mean we don't know who they are or what they are."

"I hope we find them soon. The thought of us beating Max only to lose to Tristan and the nexus sucks ass," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Merck has been trying to find the location of the nexus, he still hasn't figured out how Tristan found it. We're hoping if we find it we can take it from him," I said.

We talked a little longer. We drew closer to Jake's and we saw a few cars parked there. I recognized Edward's Volvo right away. We knocked on the door…or I did I mean and Edward answered. "Hello Seth, Tony," he greeted.

"Hi Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to help the shaman. He is trying some techniques to pull Jake out of his come, I'm trying to listen in and see if there is any change."

"Is there?"

He shook his head. We went inside. Emily, Kim and Nessie were fixing the house. Billy would be coming home in a few days and they wanted the house to be perfect for him.

"Hello Seth, hello Tony," Nessie greeted.

"Hey Seth, Tony," Emily and Kim greeted us.

"Cullen get in here!" Merck called.

Edward sighed. "I swear that man is using up all my patience."

"Cut him some slack," Leah said walking from Jake's room. "He's pissed about the nexus thing and not being able to wake Jake up is hitting him in his shaman pride. Hey guys."

"Hey Leah, can we see Jake?" I asked.

"Sure, come on in."

We followed her and Edward to Jake's room. Jake was in his bed. Jasper and Carlisle were in there too. Merck had a large stand up. Propped up on it was a large old yellow piece of paper. There were stones scattered on it. Some were larger then others, some had different colors from black to white.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a map of the dream world," Tony said. "We use it to help wake people trapped in the dream world. Shamans also use it to help them in their vision quests."

"Wow…is it working?" I asked.

"Hell no it's not working!" Leah growled. "This is the biggest waste of time! We've been at this for hours and not a damn thing has changed."

"This is a mystical come, magic must solve magic!" Merck snapped at her. "I know what I am doing; the path I have laid for him will help lead him into the land of waking…or straight to the realm of never ending nightmares."

"What! You don't even know if you're leading him to the right place! For god's sake if you're going to bury him in la, la land at least place him somewhere he can be happy!"

"This isn't an exact science! Space has no meaning in the dream world. It is infinite and resonates through the consciousness of all living things. I don't want to accidentally get him stuck in someone else dream."

"Oh enough of this!" Leah snapped. She walked up to Jake and gripped his shoulders and began to shake him. "Wake up Black right now!"

"Will you stop doing that woman?" Merck yelled.

A wave of calm filled the room. I was wondering if this was why they brought Jasper. For Jake or for Leah and Merck.

Nessie came in with a bowl of soup. She was two years old now but she looked eight. "Enough, time for his lunch," she said.

She sat the soup on the table and jumped up next to Jake. Edward held him up so she could get the soup in Jakes mouth without spilling it down his mouth. Nessie had been diligently by his side. She spent her whole day at Jake's now, waiting for him to wake up. She would stay all the time but Edward and Bella said she had to come home.

With all the excitement going on with the pack and the potential danger from Makah they wanted her close. Leah allowed the Cullens on our land to help with Jake. We had to be careful, with the wolves new instincts they were more volatile around the Cullens.

Merck tried moving the stones around on the paper. "Okay, maybe this will help."

"Let me try," Leah said. She walked over and began moving stones around. "Lord knows a man couldn't read a map if his life depended on it."

"Don't do that you're leading him straight to the realms of pain!"

"Better then the realm of never ending nightmares!" she snapped.

"Are you trained in the mystic arts! No, so back off and let a professional do this!"

"Well we'll just be going now," I said.

They ignored us and continued to bicker with one another. We said bye to Kim and Emily as we left and headed back to my house. We didn't talk as we left. Tony seemed to be in deep thought about something.

We arrived at my house. Which was now fully fixed? All the things we could replace we did. You couldn't tell that a few weeks ago it had been ransacked and wrecked. Sam and the others helped fix it.

We walked into the kitchen and I began to make us a sandwich. I hummed to myself as I worked. I put his sandwich in front of him and sat down next to him already digging in. After I finished I picked his up and held it up for him to bite into. He didn't open his mouth.

"Come on Tony, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Seth, it's over," he said.

"What?"

He looked at me and I put the sandwich down. "Us, it's over."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Seth lets face it, this relationship isn't going to go anywhere. You might as well just take me home and leave me alone."

"Tony."

"No, I'm serious Seth. It's nice of you to humor me and try to make me feel better but lets be real, I know you didn't want this. Who would?"

"Tony please don't say that," I said.

"You want to spend the rest of your life taking care of me? Bathing me, feeding me like I'm a baby? Is that how you want to spend the rest of your days?"

He looked away from me. Bitterness clung to him like a second scent. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He tried to fight me, he pushed at me with his stumps but I made him look at me.

"Look at me Tony; I don't care about your arms. I don't care I have to take care of you. When are you going to realize that?"

"Maybe I don't want your help, maybe I am sick and tired of you, you ever think of that?"

I smiled. "I know what you're trying to do Tony and it isn't going to work. After everything you and me have been through you think I am going to just dump you over a little thing like losing your arms?"

"But how can you want to spend the rest of your life with a cripple?" he asked.

His eyes had pain in them. Pain that comes when you think someone is lying to you, pain when you think someone will leave you and you will lose something good and dear to you. It wasn't easy, I admit. It was frustrating and took a lot of time. But it was worth it.

Tony needed me now, more then ever. He lost his arms trying to protect me. It wasn't guilt that kept me with him, it wasn't honor, it was love. Love that had slowly grew between us over these few months. A desire to see his happiness return, to see that light in his eyes once again shine.

I would not leave him, not now not ever because in the weeks I spent taking care of him I learned some things about myself. No matter how bad things get, no matter how much he pushes me away I won't leave him. I love him.

"Because, I love you stupid," I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're not doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"No, I do it because I love you and I want to make you happy."

He hugged me. His head rested against my shoulder. "I'm sorry Seth. I'm so sorry," he cried.

I didn't ask for what he was asking for. I knew what. It was guilt. I knew he felt guilty for having to depend on me and his family now. I had a long talk with his dad and brothers about what to do. The best we figured was to be there for him. To help him, to love him.

"Its okay Tony, I'm here, I'm not going no where."

"I'm so selfish. I should make you hate me, I should push you away. I shouldn't make you be with me out of pity."

"Weren't you listening? I am not here because of pity; I am here because I-love-you."

He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I love you to, I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"Its okay, we'll be fine, I promise. Besides Carlisle might be able to fit you with some prosthetic arms that would give you some more liberties."

"That sounds great."

After he let me feed him we went upstairs to my room. We undressed until we were in our undies and we fell on my bed. We kissed, we caressed but it went no further. Eventually he fell asleep and I held him, listening to his steady breathing.

My life had changed so much, I was a werewolf, I was a practicing homosexual, and I had to fight killer vampires and crazy werewolves. Who says life is boring?

* * *

The brothers P.O.V

In a dark cavern lit by candles and a fire the brothers three sat in a circle around the fire holding hands. They sat with their legs crossed and their eyes were closed. They did not move or breathe, had you seen them you would wonder if they were alive.

Finally the middle brother snapped his eyes open and growled. "God damn it!"

The oldest brother sighed. "Patience Akakios."

"Patience my ass! How in the hell are we supposed to wake that idiot up if that bitch and old geezer keep messing around with his mind!"

"We must try; we have to bring him back to the waking world."

"I don't see why we have to get involved, none of our business Aristides," Akakios said.

"Ekion saw us help," Aristides said referring to their younger brother.

"If he saw you jump of a bridge would you do it?"

"Seeing how it wouldn't kill me, probably yes. Might even be fun," Aristides smiled.

"I just don't want us to be dragged into any shit okay? We have stayed hidden this long, why break our silence now?"

"Ekion sees us helping the Quileute's. Plus if the nexus is opened it will affect us to, you know that."

Akakios rubbed his head like he was trying to rid himself of a head ach. "It's just so hard; if he was dead this would be so much easier. I wish they would stop jerking him around dream world, just when I lock on to him he disappears."

"We must keep going, time is of the essence and they must be told the story."

"They know the Volturi brother; what if Aro reads their minds? Then he'll know we are alive and will come for us."

"It's a risk we must take," Aristides said.

"It is coming, he is coming, they are coming, it is all coming together, just like before, all this has happened before, it will happen again," the younger brother Ekion said.

Akakios's stern face softened when he looked at his younger brother. "There's that face again. I can feel him in the dark moving around, he is so restless."

"He's been waiting for this moment for a long time, can you blame him. Now let us continue."

They held hands again and closed their eyes. "Just remember I said this was a bad idea," Akakios said.

**Fusedtwilight: Poor Tony. Seth is such a nice guy. Why must the brothers meet with Jake and what story must they tell? The answers are coming soon and the threat of the nexus opening is only the tip of the ice berg. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 23

**Fusedtwilight: thanks to purple ranger for betaing, thanks to FatallyYours-xdx, Isabell Kistinger, Dilidilzz86, ari11990, toshii519, stina, bridg0731, illyria, jada91, ClearWatergirl101, icihappi, ladyinwaiting2005, and stillheartdeep for reviewing. **

Chris P.O.V

We were all helping Richard build his house. Tony was over with Seth today, he had only been here once and it was not good. Watching us work with our hands was like a bitter poison for him. He had not been doing well since Max ripped his arms off.

We had all been keeping a close eye on him. We had to, all the times he made those jokes about offing himself how could we not? I was angry. Angry I had not been able to protect him, angry he would never be able to play his violin again, angry my once happy cheerful brother was suffering every second of every day, angry that soon we would have to fight again, this time my own tribe.

I had thought everything would be better. After we left Makah I thought we would not have to fight them…I was wrong. I cursed Tristan and his obsession with the nexus. I cursed the others for following him so blindly.

"No point in getting upset," Kouga said. He was carrying a large piece of timber in his hands.

"I'm not angry," I said.

"You can't lie to me Chris, I know you to well," he said.

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze me." I hammered the nails into the wall.

"I worry about Tony too."

"Will you stop it?" I snapped.

"Okay boys break time!" Jessica called.

She walked in the room, carrying a tray of lemonade. "Baby!" Richard said rushing over to her and taking the drinks from her. "Don't over work yourself! You might hurt yourself or the baby."

She put her hands on her hips. "I am only two weeks along Richard; I can carry a tray of drinks."

"You shouldn't't over work yourself, let me do this for you," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on guys get your drinks."

We all stopped what we were doing and drank her lemonade. "This is really good," Brian said.

"Thank you, I have to do something, lord knows Richard here won't let me get off the couch," she said.

"Well, I don't want you to trip and fall, besides, I much prefer you on the bed." Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

Jessica's face reddened. "Richard! Not in front of your family!" she said embarrassed.

"I can't help it your so sexy." he nuzzled her neck.

We all laughed. It was amazing how imprinting changed us. Richard had a true love once. Her name had been Megan. She was a delightful girl, smart, pretty. Richard and her had plans to get married one day. They were high school sweet hearts. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend since fifth grade.

She died. She developed bone cancer. She beat it twice, but it kept on coming back. It was the third time when it returned that it killed her. Richard had been devastated. Losing her had done something to him, messed with his head. He promised her he would continue without her. But he was a changed man. He dropped out of school never got his degree. He began partying, sleeping around, getting drunk (which is tough for us).

He quickly gained a rep for being a ladies man, it seemed like every night he had a different girl in his bed. He had a type, girls who looked like Megan. I always wondered how he avoided knocking girls up. He was never really careful. We can tell when a woman is fertile. Still accidents could happen.

We were sure he would have slipped up by now, there had been a few scares but that's it. Some guys are just lucky I guess. We always hoped he would find his imprint. We knew no woman except an imprint could save him. He was in a downward spiral and there was nothing we could do for him. Then the spirits showed him Jessica in a vision and he was saved.

A few days after what happened with Max he found her on the beach she had been going to that spot every night since before Halloween. She said it was like something was telling her to wait there, that someone was looking for her.

Richard worked his magic on her right there and then and three days later Jessica found out she was pregnant. Guess Richard's luck finally ran out. When Richard found out he immediately got to work. Planning to build a house, planning to finish his education and get a degree, marriage plans.

Jessica's parents weren't't happy at all. They were angry their daughter got pregnant. Good thing she already graduated. They wanted their daughter to go to college, meet a nice respectable hard working boy. Instead she got pregnant by a man who quit school, had no job and had a reputation as a man whore.

Richard was doing his best, he was trying to find a job, finish his education, build a house and take care of his imprint. There had been a nasty fight between Jessica and her parents. Apparently they did not want their daughter to marry a drop out. They tried to convince her to try the double a plan, abortion or adoption. Jessica wasn't doing either.

She moved out of her parents and moved in with us, which is why Richard was making a new house. Just for him, her and their baby. It was crowded enough at the Atera's right now, Richard wanted a house for his family.

We all had our own problems. Richard had Jessica and his child, Seth had Tony, I had the Makah wolves to worry about. It had been rough assimilating the two packs. We Makah's are used to having a strict disciplined pack with a well defined hierarchy.

The Quileute's only had the alpha and beta rank, there really was no hierarchy, just a leader and his second in command. But we have at least a dozen positions of rank and authority. The Makah's were frustrated by the lack of order and control; the Quileute's were annoyed by how disciplined and obedient we are.

Plus there is still bad blood between the two groups. That didn't help matters. There was also our stronger wolf instincts and the fact Max fucked with the Quileute's minds. Wolves aren't meant to live in such large packs, both in real life and as a supernatural.

I wanted to devote my time to Tony, but I had to help Richard and help the union of the packs go smoothly. I may not be pack leader, but I still carry a lot of weight from my old days as ruler of the pack.

Stark had been my runner, our version of the beta. I was very upset to learn he was in on Tristan's plans. But then I have to remember if I had not imprinted on Sarah or come to La Push I may have done the same thing.

I had to wonder how long he knew. Before I left? After? How could he support such a mad scheme? I had to give him credit, he did help us, he gave us the names of the wolves affected by the wolves and made sure no one in the pack attacked us while we worked.

I blamed myself for what happened in Makah. I always knew there was something wrong in our tribe, it wasn't the rules or the restrictions, I just always had a sense our people had fallen from our path and were led astray. Now soon I may have to fight my kinsmen, people I knew, people I loved, people I once vowed to protect.

I had hoped we could avoid such conflict, I had hoped there would be no more fighting. But the spirits have spoken. Tristan had found the nexus and if he opened it all hell would break loose. Tristan must be stopped and to get to him we'll have to go through the pack. I was a little hopeful. We greatly out numbered Makah and with the aid of the Cullens I am sure the battle will be quick. But still it hurts to think I will have to fight my tribe.

I looked at Richard as he hugged Jessica. In order to save my family I had to fight my tribe. If Tristan opens the nexus who knows what will happen. Who's to say Tristan won't seek retribution on my family for defecting.

I don't want my cousin to live a life we lived. I want him or her to be their own person. To be able to leave the tribe when they want, to go to college, move where they like, do what they want to do or to chose a loved one themselves, to have their own kids when they want.

The only way to do that is to kill Tristan. He is hell bent on opening the nexus and he must be stopped. At all costs so if I have to fight my tribe and former pack so be it.

I won't just fight them to save my family; I will fight them to save them from themselves. So one day they can know the true meaning of freedom.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I left Jacob's house in a huff.

Stupid shaman and his stupid dream map! Edward was driving me home. Merck kicked me out when he thought I was being a disturbing presence, old bat.

Edward chuckled. "Shut up sir Emo!" I snapped.

"Really Leah how much longer are you going to call me that? Bad enough you have Emmett calling me that."

"Well stop being such a sensitive goody two shoes and we'll talk."

He sighed. "I thought women liked a man to be dignified and respectable."

"Maybe back in the olden days when the Titanic was still up and running," I said.

"So where is Sarah?"

"With Sam, she has been spending a lot of time with him and Em. I feel bad, like I am neglecting her or something."

"You are a busy women, your pack needs you. You'll have your time with her soon. Remember, it is better to raise a child in a stable environment then a chaotic one."

"Wow, Nessie must be scared already." he glared at me from the corner of his eye. "Easy, just kidding, she's a good kid, considering what has happened to her these past two years."

"Yes, she is a good child. I to am a surprised how well she is, after all the violence she's experienced I would think she needs therapy. I like to think she gets it from Bella, being able to adapt so easily to strange and dangerous situations."

"She's a tough little kid. Jake is lucky to have her looking after him while he's sleeping."

"Leah…after this thing with the nexus we have to leave."

"What?"

He sighed. "It's been to long, people are really starting to notice Carlisle hasn't aged. Their starting to talk."

I ran my hand through my hair. It was bound to happen sooner rather then later. I was surprised that they had lasted this long.

"Believe me we have been pressing our luck. But we all talked. After we help you stop the Makah's from opening this nexus we are going to leave, me and Bella are going to stay behind as long as we can so Jake can have more time with Nessie, but we can't stay long. Everyone thinks we adopted her and will wonder why she isn't going to school and why she isn't seen around."

"I know. It sucks. You all were finally growing on me…kind of like a fungus."

He smirked, knowing I wasn't being too serious. "You too were starting to grow on us, like a tick on a dog."

"Ohh, good one, thanks for helping us out and all, sorry you have to get involved with our mess again."

"Are you kidding? After all the things you had to go through because of us? I figure we'll be even with this nexus thing."

He dropped me off at my house. "Thanks again Edward, keep me posted."

"Will do."

I shut the door and he drove off. I walked to the house and went upstairs. I smelled Seth and Tony here. I could hear they were sleeping. Seth was a good guy. I know it was hard on him right now. He was still trying to figure out whether or not he was two spirited or not. Now he has to deal with taking care of Tony and the stress of the pack and the coming battle.

It didn't bother me if Seth was gay. I do have my doubts. I think he is confused by his feelings for Tony. But hey, maybe he is. I mean I have had lesbian dreams before. Before and after I became a wolf.

That was another reason why I was so bitchy. If I wasn't dreaming about Bella, I was dreaming about Kim, if not Kim then Claire and if not Claire then Emily and all those random girls the guys thought were hot. It made me confused and angry…well more then what I was. You have enough dreams in your head of kissing women or doing things with them you shouldn't be doing it starts to mess with your head.

I had no doubts in my head now. I was strictly dickey now. If Seth wanted to be gay I'll still love and support him. How can I not? After all those times he stuck up for me when I was being bitch of the century. Gay, straight, bi how could I not love him, he's my brother.

I always wondered why some sisters or parents shun or hate their children or siblings when they find out their two spirited. To think a little thing like sexual preference can break a family like glass.

They use the stupidest excuses to reject them for it, its wrong, its perverse, it goes against god. That's why I am not a Christen or a Catholic. I have nothing against the idea of God. I like some of it, thou shall not kill, thou shall not steal, and thou shall not commit adultery. I like that stuff.

But to believe god who is supposed to be Omni-benevolent would condemn his children for being in love. How can love between same sex people be condemned if they truly love someone? I mean what about all those people that marry just so they can get money or do it so they can leech off their spouse. What about all those married couples where the one beats the other or they make their lives miserable?

I just can't believe that if god exists he would condemn someone for loving another, even if it was same sex. Rapists, murders, molesters and you're telling me my brother who is a saint practically will go to hell? Uh, uh, I am not buying that.

We aren't religious. Years ago missionaries came and tried to convert us to Jesus which was stupid. Lots of Quileute's are into god. We went to church a few times. Dad and mom wanted me and Seth to decide what our religion would be. Which was pretty cool. Most parents expect their kids to be what ever religion they are, but mom and dad wanted us to choose.

Seth kind of tinkered with it but it just wasn't for him. We both decided to continue our people's traditions and beliefs. Quileute's have a more open minded view of the world and nature. Besides, how can I not follow our beliefs? I am one of the beliefs.

I was in the kitchen considering making the boys something to eat. Mom was spending some time with Charlie today. The phone rang and I quickly answered it not wanting Seth and Tony to wake up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Leah? It's Emily."

"Hey Em, everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes fine, but could you come over? Sam and I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll be down."

I quickly finished making Seth and Tony their snacks and put it in the fridge. I left them a note to let them know and headed for Sam and Emily's. Ever since I had Sarah I really got in to the whole mothering thing. Cooking, cleaning. I had to make sure everyone was well fed and everything was clean, I mean I have a baby, don't want her to get sick.

Embry and Seth enjoyed my new instincts, lazy bastards. They can fight hordes of vampires fearlessly but when it comes time for someone to do the dishes they disappear quicker then a vampire in the fog. It helped me bond with Emily. We would get together and do dishes and cook.

It had been a while since we had a big family night me and her making food while Sam, Embry and Seth played and admired Sarah. I had decided to invite Chris to these nights. I mean he was family now. Embry and Sam weren't too pleased at first but they warmed up to him.

It was funny; I once loathed to be anywhere near them or their house. Now here I was having dinner like one big happy family. I can't be mad at them. How can I? I have Embry now, I have Sarah. I always thought only an imprint could make me forget, but then Embry and Sarah came along and helped me heal.

A part of me would always love Sam. I knew it, Embry knew it, and nothing we could do would change that. But we have a daughter now, for her sake we have to get along. Plus Embry and Sam are brothers, I can't sleep with his brother and have his kid and not try to be civil.

It was awkward and bizarre at first. The break up had been horrible and messy. Add my actions during my wolf phase and it was all messed up. But soon it became natural, pleasant, fun. I am glad in a way. Glad I was able to forgive him and Emily and move on. Glad we were able to be a happy family. Glad the fighting and the tears were over.

I arrived at the house I smelled Embry's scent. Why was he here? I walked in and found them in the living room. Sarah was on the floor playing with wooden blocks. She smiled when she saw me and I bent down to kiss her on the head. I sat down next to Embry and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Thanks for coming. This year has been full of surprises and struggles. I want to say thank you both for helping us. I know I was a bit strict and firm with you when we were starting off as wolves. But I am glad despite it all we are a family now."

"Sam what's going on?" Embry asked.

"Emily and I have decided we are getting married…tomorrow."

We stared at them. I mean we knew they were planning to get married, but so soon.

"Are you sure, I mean after everything that's happened and is going on?" I said.

"Yes. We think especially now everyone needs something to celebrate about. Plus with the fight coming with the Makah's we want to be wed as soon as possible," Emily said.

"We want you guys to be in it," Sam said. "Embry as my brother I want you as my best man."

"What?! I mean, I'm honored but what about Paul or Jared?"

"Paul and Rachel will be back tonight. Since Billy will be getting out tomorrow Rachel wants to help care for him. You are my brother Embry, I know besides these little get-togethers we haven't been spending much time together. I want to change that."

"Wow…thanks I mean I'm honored."

"And Leah of course you would be the maid of honor," Emily said.

"Yes, sure," I said.

"If you guys are sure I mean. What about Dresses and Suites?" I asked.

"Well I kind of asked the Cullens for a favor," Sam said rubbing the back of his head.

"You? Asked the Cullens for a favor?"

"I know I have no right to ask them for a favor after what I did, but I want Emily to have a perfect wedding," he said.

"I told him we don't have to but he insisted," she said.

Sarah stood up on her legs and walked over to Sam. He picked her up and bounced her in the air and she laughed. I smiled, loving the sight of him and her being so father and daughter like. She was little over two months old but she was now walking like a pro. She was aging fast. Not like Nessie. After she had been born she quickly grew, she looked like she was a year old. Chris said pure wolves develop just a little quicker then humans. He said she wouldn't have her growth spurt until she had her first menstrual period.

"They agreed to help," he said. "We gave Alice the measurements and she will have them all by tonight. We agreed to let her set things up to save time."

"My god, you have no idea what kind of evil you have unleashed," I said. The thought of Alice helping make a wedding is scary.

"We also invited the Cullens to attend. After everything they have done for us we need to show more trust and respect to them," Sam said.

"But Sam, you and the others have stronger wolf instincts remember?" Embry said.

"I know. But we need to have them there. They are our allies and extended family. We need to start building bridges between the two tribes," Sam said.

"What about the flower girl?" I asked.

After that ghost whispering bitch Tessa possessed Claire and it was proved Quil hadn't touched her, her parents took her away to visit some distant relatives. We had no idea if or when they would be back. Poor Quil was suffering.

"Well we were thinking of having Nessie do it? Another act of good will," Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said. "Do any of the others know?"

"A few, after we get done talking we were going to spread the word."

I smiled at them. "Well lets start making calls, we have a wedding to plan and only one day to plan it," I smiled.

We began to make the calls. Calling all the wolves and elders to let them know. I was a little excited. They had been waiting so long, putting it off month after month because of some disaster or such.

I made a resolution as I dialed the numbers. After the nexus, before the Cullens leave, me and Embry will get married to.

* * *

_Jake P.O.V_

_I floated in the darkness like a cloud over the earth._

_Images passed before my eyes. Memories of my forefathers. Memories of council meetings, memories of imprints forming, memories of running through the woods paws hitting the earth, memories of battles with red eyed vampires, memories of friends and family I never knew, memories of a younger La Push._

_I tried to wake up, I tried to force myself to open my eyes and leave this place. But it was like trying to grasp air. No matter how hard I focused I could not free myself._

_I continued to float in the memories of my ancestors, seeing what they saw, feeling what they felt. Their thoughts and feelings flowed through me, into me, out of me._

_Sometimes the memories were more nightmarish, sometimes they were more pleasant, other times they seemed to dim and I would hope I was finally wake up. But then they would return stronger then ever and my head would burn with the knowledge attaching itself to my mind._

_Then the memories stopped and the darkness took form and substance, I wish it hadn't. I saw La Push. It was being destroyed. Hurricanes, floods, fires, earthquakes, nature itself tore at my home. I saw James Island sink into the ocean, I saw homes destroyed, I saw trees burning, and I saw my people flee in fear. But it wasn't just La Push, it was the world._

_The world, it was going mad! Tearing at itself from the inside out. I saw millions of people dying, unable to escape the onslaught. I fell from the sky and landed on the ground. I stood up and looked around. _

_There was nothing. The trees had been burnt to ash. I could see some bits and pieces of houses in the distance; there was a deadly silence in the air. Not a soul made a noise. It was all so real. I could feel the ash between my toes; I could smell the death in the air. Bodies littered the ground. _

_Some had starved, others had been burned alive. Some bodies were being fed on by birds and other carrion eaters. Was I in La Push? Where was I?_

"_Finally!" a voice said. I turned around and there was a vampire behind me. He was young looking. Fifteen, sixteen at most. I knew he was a vampire because he had the smell of one. He reminded me of the Volturi leaders or those Romanian guys to be exact. His skin was super pale and looked delicate. His eyes were golden like the Cullens but they were milky golden. He looked rather effeminate. At first I wasn't sure he was a boy but he smelled like one. His hair was jet black and looked like the night time sky compared to his skin._

_He had a deep scowl on his face like he was annoyed about something. By his side was a strange creature. It looked like a tapir, only it was much larger, its trunk was longer and the nose was slightly bigger. Its front paws were like a tigers, the tail was like an ox's and the eyes were like a Rhinos._

"_That old fart and wolf bitch kept on jerking you all over dream land, and I don't deal in dreams I deal with death. Trying to pick you out was like finding a needle in a hay stack. I had to use a Baku to find you and these things are fucking hard to catch!"_

"_Baku?" I asked._

"_Their denizens of the dream realm. The Japs call upon them to devour their nightmares."_

"_Japs?"_

"_Japanese, Orientals. You know, Samurais, ninja's, sailor moon, tentacle porn? Oh well go on fella feast." he nudged the Baku and it went running. Its long trunk was glued to the ground and made a sound like a vacuum, where ever the trunk moved the area seemed to disappear, as if it was sucking in the space with its trunk._

"_What is it doing?" _

"_Did you not hear me?" he asked annoyed. "It eats nightmares, I am using it to help wake your big ass up from your coma, things are moving while you sleep Jacob Black, danger approaches, a shadow from the past and it has its sights on you."_

"_Is this a dream then? It feels so real," I said._

"_No, this is a vision of the future," he said._

"_What!"_

"_Calm down, it's a possible future; it's not fixed so you're in luck, oh sick!"_

_The Baku was hacking and coughing. A bunch of black bile spewed form its mouth. "What's wrong with it?" I asked._

"_Bakus eat bad dreams, but some dreams are too bad for them to eat. This vision is really bad, only a few bites and its getting sick. Just need it to make a few more bites and we can make a door to send you to wakey, wakey land."_

"_Where are we? Who are you?" I demanded._

"_I am the middle brother Akakios, and you know where we are boy."_

_I wanted to argue about the boy thing. He was the one who looked like I should be calling boy. But I remembered the Romanians and Volturi had frail skin and milky eyes because they were really old and didn't move around much. This kid could be as old as them._

"_This can't be La Push; La Push is beautiful and full of life!"_

"_If rain and fog is what you call beauty and life you have issues, and its not just La Push, the whole world is a mess, or it will be."_

"_No it can't be true!" I refused to believe it. After we defeated Max things were supposed to be better then this! We were supposed to have our happy endings!_

_He rolled his eyes. He bent down and picked some thing metal from the ground. "Read it and weep."_

_He tossed the bent metal thing to me and I caught it. It was a mailbox covered in dirt. I wiped the dirt from the sides and read what it said. Black…it was my mail box. The mail box that had been gathering mail for years and years._

"_No! This can't be!" I tossed it to the ground and backed up. My foot bumped something and I looked down and my blood went cold. It was a wheel, a small wheel, attached to a chair, and clinging to that chair was a skeleton. "Dad?" I whispered._

"_He's not the only one, even in the vision I can hear them." he closed his eyes and drew his hands open. "So many dead, so many, the air is thick with the spirits of the dead, I didn't even sense this much death in world war two, billions have died, their souls cry in pain and sorrow."_

_I growled and charged him. I slammed him onto the ground. "Who did this? Who did this!" I screamed, spit flew from my mouth and hit him on the face._

_He glared at me and wiped the spit from his face. "You did."_

_I stared at him in shock, swift furious anger shot through my body. I was wondering why I hadn't phased yet, but this was a dream so that was probably why. I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. "Liar!"_

"_Turn around big boy."_

_I turned around. There on an ashen hill atop a pile of dead bodies was…me. Dark storm clouds floated above the other me. I looked at myself and there was evil in my eyes. I thought I knew what evil was but looking in my own eyes I saw a malevolence that made a rush of fear pour through my heart._

_I had a grin on my face that sent chills to my bone. I began to phase and my fur was still the same russet color. I was still the same size. But the eyes still had the same evil in them._

"_What? Why? Why would I do this?"_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and found Akakios. "Come on." He drew me over to the Baku. It had eaten enough of my dream to make a big white gaping hole. The Baku was wheezing and spitting out black gunk and it looked sickly. "Go on get!" he snapped at the beast. It glared at him and went through the hole. "Bullshit! Can't believe this, getting involved in others fights, why should we care?"_

"_What now?" I asked._

"_Now you go through the gate the Baku chewed open and wake the fuck up, when you do head north east, all the way to Canada, don't find us, we'll find you."_

"_But what about you?" I asked. "How will you get out?"_

"_This is your dream, once you leave it will collapse and I will return to my body. Remember, north east all the way to Canada. Oh and one more thing." He punched me in the gut and it knocked the wind out of me. He grabbed me by the hair and bent my face dangerously close to his. "Dream or no dream, don't you ever fucking spit in my face again!"_

_He tossed me into the white hole; the last thing I saw was the other me, still in wolf form, still atop the pile of bodies, like some macabre throne._

* * *

I woke with a start.

I was sweating profusely. The burning sweet smell of vampire was thick in the air. Cold hard hands kept me still "Jacob!" someone shouted.

I looked and saw it was Carlisle. "Carlisle?" I asked.

"It's me, calm down."

A wave of calm and ease filled me. I looked up and saw Jasper. "Where is Leah? Where is Sam?" I asked.

"I dropped Leah off at her house," Edward said.

"Bring her to me, bring me Sam, and bring me someone! Now!"

I showed Edward what I had seen in my head. He gasped and backed away in shock. "Get me everyone now!"

It took a while but soon Sam, Leah, Embry, Chris, Lydia, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Merck, Sue; a few elders were with me out behind my house. When Nessie saw me walking out of my room she flew right at me. She almost knocked me back out when she grabbed me. She cried my name and hugged me with enough strength to break a cinderblock. "I thought you would be asleep forever," she cried.

I picked her up and hugged her. "You knew nothing would keep me from you," I said.

She wouldn't let me go. I held her hand while I told everyone what I saw. My dream, my vision, that little boy bitch and his Baku. The only thing I left out was myself being responsible for it all. I saw Edward shoot me an intense look but he said nothing.

"So they are in Canada?" Leah asked.

"Yes, he said keep going north east, don't find us, we'll find you."

"Talk about cryptic as hell," Chris said.

"To hell with this, Nessie I need you to go inside," I said.

"But Jake!"

"I need to phase with the others, we need to do this as quickly as possible," I said giving her a gentle smiled.

She sighed. "Okay, but if you fall asleep again I will be very upset," she glared at me.

I laughed. "I won't I swear." She went inside and we headed for the woods.

Once we were in deep enough we quickly took our cloths off and phased. Within seconds information flooded my head. I knew how my pack had suffered from Max, how poor Tony lost his arms, how Leah had struggled to help everyone, how Sam had been in a rut until Leah snapped him out, how the two packs had been having trouble working, how the wolves had new wolf instincts, how Sam and Emily were getting married tomorrow.

But I was not mentally ready; I was too weak to keep them out. They saw the memories I got from my ancestors, all those images and thoughts and feelings that were to confusing to decipher, they saw my dream, of Akakios, and my vision of the future and myself.

"_Jake what the fuck!" Leah said._

"_I know, but why would I do that?" I asked._

"_Maybe it wasn't you? Maybe the vampire was messing with you," Sam said._

"_It was me, I know it, and it was me."_

"_That was not you, you're not evil, and that thing was definitely evil," Embry said._

"_Okay so, Tristan is trying to open the nexus, he knows its location and we have till next month to stop him. These brothers are supposed to help us somehow and we now know their location. And Sam and Emily are going to be wed tomorrow? Congratulations."_

"_Thanks."_

_Alright, everyone, gather the pack and the elders, we are having a meeting now.'_

* * *

We gathered all the wolves and the elders. They were all happy to see me, it was like me waking up gave them a good boost of hope.

"Alright everyone listen up. As you know our fight is not yet over, I know we are still reeling from Max, some more then others, but we still have one last fight. Maybe the biggest one we ever will have. We still have plenty of time to prepare, to plan. Tomorrow Sam and Emily will be getting married." A chorus of claps and whistles broke through the night air. "Tomorrow after the wedding we will celebrate, and then me a few wolves and some of the Cullens will leave for Canada to find some special people to help. I know you are all tired and weary, but this is more then just about La Push, this is about the whole world."

"This is the Makah's fault!" One of the wolves said.

A bunch of wolves agreed, growling at the Makah's and saying all kinds of threats and comments. The Makah's growled back.

"Enough!" A tremor ran through the wolves. All of them were looking at me with obedient eyes even Leah and the others. "We must not fight! Remember they left their tribe, they came here to help us, they fought with us to save you from Max, and soon they will fight their own pack! This is not a blame game; this is about stopping a mad man and saving the world, because if we do not stand together then we all will be doomed!"

No one said anything; they all continued to watch me, listening, and waiting.

"Now tomorrow the Cullens will be at the wedding, they are our friends and family now. They have fought for us and will fight with us. I expect you all to treat them with both dignity and respect!" I said firmly.

"We obey!" all the Makah's said.

"For god's sake will you stop that! You're freaking me out!"

For the next hour I gave them a pep talk. Telling them my dream, leaving out evil me of course, telling them we would be finding some vampire brothers, the wedding tomorrow, telling them not to fear their new wolf selves, but to learn how to embrace it and live with it in harmony.

Soon the meeting was over. Leah came up to me. "Jake what the hell did you do?"

"Huh?"

"When you told them enough I felt it, it was like I had to obey what you said, and I didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah man, it was more powerful then anything I ever felt!" Quil said.

"You seem different to," Embry said. "The way you walk, the way you hold yourself, even your eyes are different, their more like your dads, wise and knowing."

"It's weird, I have this strange attraction to you," Seth said. We all looked at him funny. "Not like that! I have a boyfriend you know! I mean its like when I'm next to you I feel like I can't keep my eyes off you, and I feel like I have to do everything you say, even if their not orders."

"Yeah," Leah said.

"Definitely," Embry said.

"Come on guys, seriously," I laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Seth punch yourself in the face."

I was just kidding; I didn't mean anything by it. But Seth made a fist and with out hesitating bunched himself in the face.

"Seth!"

"I couldn't help it!" he said holding his jaw.

They all stared at me in shock. "What is happening to me?" I asked.

* * *

The brothers P.O.V

"Well I hope you're happy!" Akakios said. "Now those shifters are on their way and will drag us in their shit!"

"We were already dragged in brother of mine Aristides said. "You saw his vision, the whole world will be affected, and we can't stay in hiding anymore."

"But we risk exposure, if Aro finds us he'll never stop until he has us, just like before!"

Aristides put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulders and gave him a warm smile. "Maybe it's for the best brothers, all these years we've hidden from the world, its time to come from the shadows. Its time to live."

Akakios looked down; an angry frown graced his face. "I just don't want you or Ekion to get hurt, you're all I have."

Aristides hugged him. "I know everything will be okay."

Ekion walked up to them, a dazed look on his face. "Brothers? Was I sleeping? I saw visitors coming, they are in awful trouble, can we please help them now?"

"Yes Ekion, we are going to help them," Akakios said giving his younger brother a smile.

"That's good, they seem like such nice people, it would be a shame to watch them die." he smiled and began to dance in circles. "I'm so excited, we never have visitors, I'll break out my harp and play them a song."

"What a wonderful idea brother!" Aristides said clapping his hands. "We'll throw them a feast! We'll collect some food for the wolves and some animals for the Cullens. Oh I can't wait to meet a fellow animal eater!"

"Yeah, yeah," Akakios sighed. "Well have one big fucking party."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter will be extra long, we meet the brothers three and we learn who they are and how they came to be. Next chapter is also the wedding so please review. **


	25. Chapter 25

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 24

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purpleranger for betaing, thanks to everyone who reviewed to, normally I name you all but I am in a hurry to update this chapter. It has been a long time coming, you have wondered who the brothers three are, this chapter they finally meet our heroes and we learn where they come from and how they came to be, their story is amazing, epic and ends in tragedy, like any good Greek story.**

**The tribes I mention in this chap are real life tribes, to learn more about them and all the other tribes of America here is a wonderful sight I recommend. **

**Www (dot) native-languages (Dot) org/languages**

Jake P.O.V

"So what's the prognosis?" I asked Merck.

He had drawn symbols on my chest with ink and murmured a few things in another language. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I am not certain, something has changed. Your spiritual power has increased greatly. It must be because of the spirits possessing you; maybe you got some remnants of their power as well."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means your alpha voice has grown stronger, you must be careful, anything you tell your pack to do, whether you mean it or not they will do."

"So if I tell them to jump off a bridge they will find a bridge and jump off it?"

"Most probably."

"Shit!"

"Indeed."

"Well what do I do? How do I control this?"

"I'm not sure," he shook his head. "I have never encountered a wolf with this level of spiritual power. The best thing you can do is not talk."

I frowned at him. "That isn't much of an option."

"It's the best I have for you. I suggest you go home, you have much planning to do, lots of work tomorrow."

I thanked him and left. Leah, Embry, Seth, Sam and Chris were waiting for me. "We heard," she said.

"I know the spirits warned me but shit! I don't want to accidentally say something and wind up hurting one you," I said.

"Just watch what you say man," Quil said.

I ran my hand through my hair. "This isn't going to be easy."

"So who is all going with you?" Embry asked.

"Well Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. Carlisle's negotiation skills and Edward and Jaspers powers will help us with the brothers."

"Which of us is going?" Embry asked. "You can't go and not expect some of us to go too."

"Who wants to go?" I asked.

"I do?" Leah said.

"You're the beta," I said.

"Sam and Chris can stay behind, their alpha material. Plus I am tired of running the pack; I've been at it for two weeks now, a change of scenery sounds nice."

"I would go but Tony needs me," Seth said.

"I'll go," Embry said.

"Me to," Quil said, "Isn't like I have anything to do around here."

"Alright then, Quil, Embry, and Leah will come with me to meet with the brothers after the wedding tomorrow. The rest of you stay here and look after things."

"We obey, we obey!" Quil said doing a mock imitation of the Makah's.

Chris growled at him.

"Alright, lets all go home."

They all looked at each other. "We obey, we obey!" they said laughing smart asses.

We broke up and I headed home. Lots of things were going through my mind. The memories of my ancestors were still in my head, but it was all like a giant puzzle, broken into pieces. Some were slowly revealing themselves, others were still fuzzy.

But as time went on they began to clear up. I remembered people who lived generations ago, I remembered loved ones who were not mine to love, I remember children who were not mine that I missed all the same.

I arrived at my house and saw the lights were on. Rachel's car was in the drive way. She must have come home early. I walked in and found a surprise, not only was Rachel there but so was dad.

"Jake!" Rachel cried running forward to hug me.

"Hey Rach," I said.

"Oh my god, we thought you would never wake up!"

I was looking at dad; his face was black and blue, still healing from his crash. His arm was in a sling. "Jake, damn boy its good to see you."

I walked up to him and hugged him very gently. "I missed you too dad." I remembered my dream. His bones still attached to his chair even in death nothing like seeing your father's corpse to make you remember how much you love him.

"Jake what's wrong?" he asked.

"Lots of things dad, I need your help."

"Talk to me son? What's wrong?"

We all sat down. I told them about my meeting with the spirits of our ancestors. How I met grandpa, Ephraim, all the previous chiefs all the way to Taha Aki. I told them how they all entered my body, how some of their memories were still in me, how they told me I would have to stay in La Push until Rachel and Paul had their child, my dream, dad dead, our home burned to the ground and the one who caused it apparently me.

"No, why would you do that Jake? It can't have been you, that vampire must have been messing with you!" Rachel said.

"I don't think so Rach. It was me, it phased and it looked just like me."

"….Jake…you said me and Paul would have a son?"

"That's what the spirits said, they said it would be a boy and in sixteen years he would become the new chief."

She put her hands to her mouth. "Sixteen years? Same age as you…could it be?"

"Rachel?" dad asked.

She looked at us with a smile. "I am late; I didn't think much of it, its happened before…but now, maybe."

I took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's okay."

"Wait, can't you smell it? You did with Leah."

"Leah is a wolf and I wasn't able to smell it until a few weeks."

"Its okay Rachel, we're here for you," dad said taking her other hand.

"I think I need to go lay down," she said standing up.

I walked her to her room and tucked her in. "Don't worry Rach, you'll make a good mom," I said as I pulled up the blankets.

"I'm not worried about that…Jake what if he is born with the gene? What if he becomes a wolf like Paul? This fucking werewolf vampire shit almost ruined us. I don't want my kids having to go through what Paul did."

I kissed her on the head. "Things will be different; I'll make sure everything will be safer for him."

I left her in her room and walked back to my dad. I sat down and sighed. "Being the chief is harder then I thought," I said.

"Life is rarely easy son Chief or not chief."

"What am I going to do dad? Why would I do that? I could feel the ashes on my feat, I heard the silence in the air, and I smelled the death. Why would I do that?"

"I refuse to believe you would do something like that son. I know you, I raised you, and I know I did not raise a monster."

He looked at me with his good eye and there was that look of wisdom and knowing in his eye I had seen so many times before.

"Thanks dad. Will you need help getting to bed?"

"No, I'll just fall asleep in the chair tonight; I am in no mood to deal with trying to get to bed with all these bumps and bruises. The pain medicine they gave me will help me sleep."

"Alright, night dad."

"Night son, sweet dreams."

I walked into my room and closed the door. I fell on my bed and within seconds I was asleep.

_I dreamed I was in darkness, a deep everlasting darkness that had not seen the light of day for countless generations. I was not alone. Something was in the darkness. Something moved in it. How could something live in this darkness?_

_I felt it, moving around, it was restless, so many years alone, so many years in the never ending darkness. I could feel it looking at me even though I could not see it, feel it looking at me and into me._

_A shape began to form in the darkness. Something humanoid like, a someone I think. It was a male I think, yes a man. Long dark hair kept his face hidden but I could feel his eyes on me. There was something familiar about this man._

"_Soon," he said. "Sooooooon."_

I woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring off my body. There was a knock on my door and I jumped. "Jake get ready, the wedding is in a few hours!" Rachel said.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few."

I wiped my face, my sheets were positively soaked. I walked up to my dresser and began to find my fancy cloths. I saw my tie and shirt I wore when I crashed Bella's prom no way that would fit me.

I picked out the best cloths I could find and looked at myself in the mirror. I should have been looking at my chest or legs; instead I stared at my face. My body and face were on the thin side from being in my coma; I wasn't able to pig out like I usually do. But my eyes…there was something different about them.

They were still brown like they always had been, but there was something…different…something that hadn't been there before. Was this the beginning of my transformation? Was what I was seeing the beginning of my transformation into that evil creature I saw in my vision? What was with that dream I had?

A part of me wants to enjoy tonight, but a bigger part wishes I could just look for these blasted brothers now. I want to know what's wrong with me. I need to know how to stop the nexus from opening.

But today is Emily and Sam's day. Today is a well needed day. A day where we can for a while forget the looming fight and the scars left from old battles a day where family and friends bond and look forward to the future. No matter how bleak it is.

* * *

Tristan P.O.V

I sat at the table with the leaders from the other tribes. Elders, chiefs and other important people were here to discuss the Nexus and their role in its opening.

The Quinault, the Kathlamet, the Couer d'alene and the Nez Perce. They had joined us in our cause. "Hello my friends," I said.

Josiah, leader of the Quinault began first. "Is it true? You have found the nexus?"

"Yes, we have," I grinned.

"Impossible!" Eric said. He was the chief of the Nez perce. "How did you succeed after all others have failed!"

"Let's just say a reliable source gave us not only the location, but the exact details to open it, so we need not wait for the stars to be in proper alignment," I said.

"And who is this source?" Jordan of the Kathlamet asked.

"It's a secret. But we are not here to discuss our secret helper; we are here to discus strategy. The Quileute's know of our plan, but they do not know that you all exist. They think because they took many of my wolves that they have an advantage. They do not plan on you all helping."

Peg, one of the elders of the Couer d'alene spoke. "Maybe we should just leave it alone. We know nothing of magic. The season of spirits and monsters is over, now is the age of metal and fire. Opening the nexus may throw the balance of the world out of control. It is the combined power of dozens of tribes."

"We have the right, had we not given up our most powerful magic we would have sent the pale faces packing," Jordan said.

"We had to," Peg said. "Our ancestors saw what the power would do to us if we used it in such a war it would have changed us."

"They were fools," I said. "Look at what they did to us, we live on reservations the white men put us on, they came with their white god and when their words would not civilize us they used their guns. The economy is in a low and we suffer for it. They use our children in their wars."

"That is why you are doing this isn't it?" Eric asked. "Your son died in the Vietnam War and now you seek to punish them all for it."

"We all lost family in the wars. That war was pointless and it was lost. My son was forced to enlist and he died as soon as he got there, yes I hate them, not just for my son, but for my people and our land."

"Believe me, the thought of our people being in charge of everything is something I have fantasized about many times," Jordan said. "But you are talking about banishing millions of people to countries that may not even allow them to enter."

"I won't banish all of them, the Asians, the blacks, the Latinos, they may all stay, just not the whites."

"That's murder," Peg said.

"What goes around comes around. Power makes the world go round Peg, it's the only way we can take it back, our land, all of it, enough power to take it back and use it to make us prosper as we should have."

"And you will be the one to lead us? I think not. Big chief Tristan does not appeal to me," Eric said.

"Not me, is, all the chiefs and leaders, the nexus will go to all its proper owners. All of us have a right to it."

"So do the Quileute's but I don't see them here, or the other tribes that have magic in the nexus."

"The other tribes have nether and remains of their magic or shifters. They will be of no use to us, but once the nexus is opened it will be shared. As for the Quileute's they made their opinion on the subject clear."

"You mean when they stole your wolves?" Jordan asked with a smiled.

"Yes they have, which is why I need your help, all of you. Help me open the nexus, help me take back our land."

"The Quileute's will try to stop us if they find out," Josiah said. "I do not wish to fight them, our tribes are like family."

"Our tribe was like family with them to. But we are willing to do what must be done for the greater good. But if you all want to continue to watch as the white men's religion wipes out our culture, as their drugs corrupt our people, as their wars kill our children, then by all means go ahead."

One by one they looked at one another. They all nodded. "We stand with you Tristan," Josiah said.

"Good, now I will let you know now, in order to open the nexus we need to weaken the seals that keep the magic enclosed."

"How do we do that?" Eric asked.

"First we need to give blood. The chiefs must give a little blood, just a little, the five of us will do that, but we need seven to give blood."

"Who will be the seventh?" Peg asked.

I smiled. "A very special someone but if we are to make him corporate we need a special someone. Have any of you ever heard of the Cullens?"

* * *

Leah P.O.V

The wedding was perfect.

All the wolves, the elders, various family and friends attended. It was the largest wedding in La Push history. And it was beautiful.

Alice out did herself. All the suites and dresses fit perfectly and were amazing. Nessie looked like a little angel as she walked down the isle tossing flowers. They found a little cousin of Sam's to bear the rings.

I stood next to Emily and watched as Sam stared at her like she was the sun. I felt no envy or jealousy, just a sense of peace and happiness. Soon they said I do and kissed and sealed the deal. Emily was now Emily Uley.

And just so you know, when it was time to catch the flowers I made damn sure I caught it. I sent Embry a meaningful look and he blushed, Jake and Quil nudged him and laughed.

The Cullens didn't mingle much. The humans avoided them and the wolves just growled at them, but Jake's order kept a fight from happening. Plus Jasper and his emo power. He seemed to be enjoying himself, in fact he seemed (gasp) giddy. Must be the happy waves he was getting.

We all ate and we all danced. I enjoyed it while I could, soon we would leave, but right now I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Everything is going great," Embry said.

"Yeah, it seems surreal, I dreaded, this day for so long, now its here and I could care less."

"You worried about what's next?" he asked.

"You mean the brothers? A little. I think we should bring Bella but after what happened to her in Makah Edward refuses, she can't get him to budge."

"We'll be fine; the spirits wouldn't have told us about them if they were dangerous."

"Yeah, but you know life, it's full of surprises."

I tried to be happy, to feel confident. But after that dream last night a dream of a man in a deep never ending darkness, how can I not feel a little worried?

* * *

Seth P.O.V

"Their staring at us," Tony said.

"Let them, we have every right to dance," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not sure if it's because were boys or my arms, or lack of," he said.

I think it was a mixture of both. Some people watched us with disproving, even hostile looks. Others seemed freaked by Tony not having any arms. I didn't care though; I wanted to dance with my boyfriend.

"Sorry I keep on ruining the moment; I'm just not used to being open."

"Its okay, just don't worry about it."

He rested his head against my shoulder. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

"Seth…when its time to fight…I'm going to fight too."

"What?"

He looked me in the eye. "Do not think I am going to sit by and watch as you and the others fight."

"Tony…you can't."

"I may not have my arms but I am still a werewolf, I will not, I repeat I will not watch you fight without me."

"Tony, we out number your tribe now, there probably wont be a real fight any way," I said.

"You don't know Tristan; he will find a way to make it into a war."

"You gave your arms to protect me, how can I let you fight and possibly lose your life next?"

"Please Seth, don't let them put me on the sidelines." he begged.

I sighed. "We'll talk about it later, let's just enjoy the peace we have now," I said.

He nodded. "Okay."

We continued to dance to the music. Forgetting about wars, magic, vampire brothers. All we cared for was the peace and serenity you can only find with someone you love.

Tony yawned. "You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?"

"I kept on having a nightmare?"

"What about?"

"Oh it's stupid. I dreamt…I was somewhere dark. So dark. I thought I was alone but someone was in that darkness with me. It was scary….Seth? What's wrong?"

I stared at him in horror. Horror that I had dreamt the same kind of dream.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

We had left the wedding three hours ago.

We said our good bys and I love you's and left. We ran North West just as that jerk Akakios said all the way to Canada until we reached Alberta. By the time we got there a nasty snow storm had come in. The snow made my fur look extra redder then what it already was.

"_So I had this dream," Embry said. "I was in this dark place an-"_

"_Embry!" Me, Quil and Leah said._

_In an instant we learned the truth. All four of us had the same dream!_

"_But that's impossible!" Embry said. _

"No its not," Edward said.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

Edward told them of our dream. "Wait, Nessie had that dream too," Jasper said.

"_Nessie?" I asked worried. Why was Nessie having dreams like that? She wasn't a wolf; she was too young to be dreaming of something like that."_

"Last night Nessie woke up screaming. I saw her thoughts, I saw her nightmare. Jake it was worse, that thing, whatever it is attacked her."

"_What?!" we all thought._

"It attacked her, it had its hands wrapped around her throat and tried to choke her to death. If Bella and I hadn't woken her…it would have killed her. She wasn't breathing Jake." There was anger in his eyes. Not at me. At himself for not being able to protect her, at the thing that attacked his daughter, angry he came so close to loosing Nessie.

"_Why didn't she say anything?"_

"She feared if she told you, you would want to stay behind for her. She didn't want to interfere with the quest."

"_She's too much like Bella!"_

He nodded in agreement. "Jake it's not just you four…all the wolves dreamed it."

"_What? Why didn't they say anything?" Leah asked._

"Same reason none of you did, you all thought it was a dream. Just a simple nightmare, a manifestation of the recent traumas. The funny thing is some of the humans had it to. The shaman Merck did, a few other humans did to."

"Why? What was so special about them?" Jasper said.

"I think the humans who had the dream to are like Merck. I think they have enough…magic, enough psychic awareness or what ever you want to call it to pick up on it. Even Alice has been picking up on it; she keeps on seeing a man in the dark."

"_And you're just telling us this now?" Quil asked annoyed._

He shrugged. "Seemed like the right time."

The wind picked up and it began to snow harder. Where the hell are these blood suckers at? We continued to push forward, trying to pick up a vampire scent besides the Cullens

Another hour and we were deeper into Canada. _"Fuck, where are these little fuckers!" Leah cursed. "I didn't run from the wedding full of food and fun just to go chasing after a bunch of vampires!"_

"_Tell me about, thank god I got all this fur and a high body temperature or else my balls would be bluer then the sky," Quil said._

"_Quil we do not want to hear about your tiny blue balls," Embry said._

"_How do you know the size of my little Quils Embry? You been catching a peek?" he mocked him._

"Stop!" Edward said.

"_Great now you got the vampire pissed," Embry said._

"No! Something is coming," Edward snapped.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Edward said. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. "Something…its mind is jumbled…it's to chaotic, nothing makes sense."

I smelled it then. The scent of a vampire. "Is it the brothers?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Edward said.

We waited. A light was shining through the dark. It got closer and closer. Soon I was able to see the figure holding the light. The light was a lamp, holding it was Akakios.

"_It's that vamp from your dream," Leah said._

"…_.I don't think it is," I said._

Whoever he was he looked like Akakios. Physical. Same milky yellow eyes, same pale fragile skin, same jet black hair. But he did not have Akakios scowl. There was no hostility or anger in his eyes.

He looked…lost. With his lamp, his soft appearance and his eyes. He looked like a little boy who got lost in the snow storm and was trying to find his way home. His eyes seemed to be out of focus, like he was having a hard time trying to see everything around him. His face had a forlorn look in place of Akakios anger.

He looked so lost and sad, a part of me wanted to tell him it would all be okay, that he was safe and sound. He looked like one of those children you see on the news. The ones who have been beaten and neglected. The pain and sorrow beams out from their eyes and tears your heart to see such pain.

Giving Akakios temperament I had to wonder if he was abusing his brother. Something told me this was not Akakios. This was his brother.

"_What's wrong_ with him?" Quil asked.

Leah's maternal instincts were kicking in. She was thinking about phasing and holding him close to her, protecting him like a mother would her child. She knew he was a vampire and he could kill her if she left herself open but the desire to hold him was so strong for her. I was feeling it as was the others; it just wasn't as strong for us.

How can you look at a face like that that seems to have a deep inner pain and not want to give them some comfort?

"What am I seeing? Is this the future?" Edward asked. "It doesn't make sense, he isn't here with us, where is he? His mind, it's so broken, it's so confusing!"

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not right; his mind is on a whole different reality then us."

We looked at the vampire. When you got past the lost boy look you saw what Edward meant. He was right; this kid wasn't on the same level as us.

He looked at me and spoke, his voice so low I had trouble hearing him. "You should not have delayed Jacob Black." he turned his back and began to walk. "Follow me."

We began to follow him silently. Edward was still holding his head. "Where are those voices coming from? Who are they?"

We continued to follow the vampire, he did not speak to us and we did not speak to him, twenty minutes later he led us to the mouth of a large cave. We followed him inside; there was enough room for us all to fit.

He turned to us once again and spoke, still so quiet and delicate. "Almost home, please dress yourselves."

"_It might be a trap," Embry said._

"_I agree, this kid gives me the creeps. Its like he's seeing things we can't see, things that shouldn't be seen," Quil said._

"_Edward, are we okay?"_

Edward looked at me. "I can't tell, his mind is like a maze, a maze that constantly shifts and reforms. How can he be able to speak or move?"

"I don't sense any deceit," Jasper said. "But his emotions are haywire. One minute he is curious and excited, the next he is depressed and manic, the next he is bored and lonely."

"Please hurry, I miss my brothers so terribly," the vampire said. "It's been so long since I saw them, I miss them so terribly, and we've been waiting so long to meet you."

We phased. We quickly put our cloths on and waited for the vampire to continue. To our surprise and annoyance while we were dressing he was suing the lamp light and his hands to make a shadow puppet show. "Look I make a doggy. Woof, woof." he changed his hands so the shadows looked something vaguely like a man. "Now I am a man…what sound does a man make? I know a sound one man makes, 'Soon. Sooooooon.'"

A ripple of fear ran through us all. His eyes had gone from humorous to scary and mysterious in a second. The shadows on the wall and his quote were too much like the dream.

He looked at us and his face was sad again. "I see him you know, the man in the dark; he is very impatient right now. So impatient, he has been waiting a long time for this day."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"The ghost of Christmas past."

"What?"

He stood back up and grabbed the lantern. "Come now, they wait."

"They?" Carlisle asked.

"My brothers. Akakios and Aristides. They have already prepared everything for you all, can't you smell it?"

Just then the smell of roasting meat came from deep in the cave. "Is that roasting meat?" Quil asked. Soon the cave was filled with the sound like a rumbling bear. In truth it was our stomachs. It had been a long time since the wedding and we had been running for a long time.

"Your tumblys are rumbling, time to eat."

He continued to walk deeper into the cave. The deeper we got the stronger the smell became. "What is your name?" Carlisle asked.

"Ekion. My mother named me; she named all of us a long time ago. She was very pretty my mother, she was a witch, one of the Thessaly witch's; they could call the moon from the sky. Their gone though, lots of things from those days are gone…including mother." he sounded sad again. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

We arrived to a giant rock that was like a boulder. He extended his hand and with his hand alone pushed the giant rock out of the way. I was so busy feeling so sorry for him I forgot what he was. A centuries old vampire with more power in his pinky then a buffalo has in its whole body.

When he pulled the boulder to the side the sweet smell of roasting meat hit us in a wave, as did the smell of vampire, but it was well hidden with the smell of food and flowers. Roses I think.

We followed Ekion through the tunnel. Light shined from the end. "Please close the door on your way in," he said.

Jasper closed the door. The sound of that boulder closing made me anxious. Being with a bunch of vampires in an enclosed space did not make me feel safe.

Ekion had gone on without us. The sound of humming was coming from the end of the tunnel. Someone was humming a song. We walked down the hall and we walked out the end of the tunnel and came in a large circular room. Paper lanterns and a roaring fire lit the room. Ekion was walking up a set of stairs on the side of the wall that curved, leading him up behind us.

We stepped forward and I looked up there was an alcove up behind us. A little platform was there and I saw Ekion put his lantern down.

"Hello."

I looked and saw a figure walking down the other set of stairs that led to the same alcove. He looked like Ekion and Akakios. But I knew this had to be Aristides. He reminded me a lot of Seth. The way he moved, the bright smile on his face, the warm glow coming from his eyes.

Looking into those warm milky yellow eyes made me feel more at ease and a little better. He wasn't like Jasper but damn you couldn't feel anything but cheer from this guy.

"My name is Aristides, welcome to our home." he shook each of our hands with much vigor and delight; someone was a very happy camper.

"Please come in come in, we made some food for you wolves, I know how you all get hungry. We have some live animals in the back for you Carlisle and your sons."

"Have we met?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but we have been expecting you for a few years now. It's been so frustrating waiting for you for so long. Please come sit down, the meat is almost ready." He sat down next to the fire. There was a fur rug on the ground. He patted the ground; we all looked at one another and sat down in a circle.

"Well, well, well if it isn't sleepy head," a voice said mockingly. We looked up and there standing on the alcove was Akakios. He looked at us with a glare full of contempt. "You look dumber in the waking world then you did in the dream world."

"Akakios!" Aristides snapped. "These are our guests, you will be nothing but hospitable to them!"

Aristides face was firm. I knew right then and there he was the leader of this coven. He may be a nice guy but he was no push over. The sternness disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I apologize for him. Akakios is very protective of us and he did not want to meet with you all."

"For good reason," Akakios jumped from the alcove and landed on his feet. "Last thing we need is to be dragged into any shit."

"We do not mean to involve you, but we were told by…a reliable source," Carlisle said.

"Yes the spirits of La Push. They possessed young Jacob here and through him told you of us," he said. Akakios joined his brother, sitting down next to him. Sweet music began to play from the Alcove; Ekion came walking down the step with what appeared to be the back of a turtles shell in his hands. There were stings attached to the hollow part of the shell, making it a weird harp. He was good, the harp was very soothing.

"How did you know all that?" Leah asked taking her eyes away from Ekion.

Aristide smiled at Edward. "Edward knows."

"He's like me. Only he can read minds."

"But you can read minds," Quil said.

"No, not exactly. I hear the surface thoughts, what you're thinking at the moment, he however can hear thoughts but he can also probe your minds. He's like Aro only he doesn't need to touch you to do it. Every thought, every memory is his to read."

"Great, another one," Leah mumbled.

"Don't worry, I haven't taken any liberties. Like Edward I can hear surface thoughts, I can't turn that off. But I can choose to read your minds if I want, I swear, I have not read your minds, I heard your thoughts."

"How did you all get me out of that coma?" I asked.

"Well you can thank Akakios for that. We had to combine our powers to do it though."

"Combine?"

Akakios sighed, like an adult having to answer a childish question. "Even as children we had strong powers, I blame our mother. When we were close to one another or touched our powers grew stronger. That stayed the same when we were turned. By being close our powers increase."

"What is your gift?" Jasper asked.

"I am a medium; I can see and communicate with souls and spirits. But I can also traverse the realms of the dead and seek out the deceased to commune with them."

"Like that chick from ghost whisperer?" Embry asked.

"No dumb ass!" Akakios growled. "I can actually travel to the resting places of souls. Heaven, hell, purgatory, limbo, Tartarus, naraka, yomi, duat, the after life, the spirit world, paradise, the summer lands, Elysium, Valhalla, olam habba. You name it I can go there."

"Impossible! Those are all from different religions!" Edward said.

"Victoria and James send their regards," Akakios said with a wicked smile.

Edwards face went blank. His eyes how ever betrayed him. What ever he is seeing in Akakios mind he did not like. We all stared at him in shock. What do you do when someone tells you they can travel to all the after life's you were ever told about?

Akakios looked at Aristide with an angry look. Aristide said nothing, just gave him a look. "You're the voices I heard in Ekion's head!" Edward said looking at them in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"They have a link with one another, like you do when you and the others are in wolf form."

We stared at the brothers, surprised. I had thought vampires only had one power.

"Me and my brothers were powerful psychics in our human lives," Aristide said answering my question. "When we were human we always knew the others mood, we could always tell if they were safe or in trouble. When we turned it became a telepathic link."

Ekion sat next to Akakios. He looked at Ekion and the anger and contempt disappeared. His face softened and for a second he looked a lot like Aristide. The look he gave his brother was one of affection and love. He scooted closer to the side to make room. I knew then and there if he loved anyone in this world it was his family. It helped me like him just a tad.

"How were you able to hide from Alice's vision?" Jasper asked. "You're vampires; she should have been able to find you."

"A spell," Aristide said. "When we went into hiding all those years ago we knew there were powers that could allow people to find us. The cave is littered with special symbols and magic that makes psychic sensory powers run right over us."

"So that's why I couldn't hear you until we stepped in here," Edward said.

"Wait a spell? You guys do magic?" Embry asked.

"Yes, our mother taught us."

"How old are you?" Leah asked. "I mean you don't look like the Volturi guys but you look more like those Romanians."

Akakios hissed at her. "Don't you dare mention them here!"

"Brother go get the plates, the meat is ready," Aristide said.

Akakios glared at his brother, he got up and went back up the steps to fetch the plates. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset him."

He smiled. "It's not your fault, Akakios is just sensitive."

"Blow me," Akakios said walking down the steps with the plates. He handed us wolves the plates. He pulled out a long knife and began to cut chunks of meat out with the knife and put them on our plates. "To answer your question she wolf we are four thousand years old."

We all gasped. "That's older then the Volturi!" Jasper said.

"Yes. We were born on an island in ancient Greece. Our mother was one of the witches of Thessaly. Our father was a solider whom she fell in love with. He took her from her home to his village on an island. The villagers did not welcome her but father was a well known fighter so they just stayed clear of her. One day our father was called away to fight in war…he never returned."

"Life was hard," Akakios said. "Without our father to protect us the villagers were most cruel to us. Mother protected us and taught us magic. Even when we were young our gifts were obvious. She helped us learn to control of powers."

"But then she died," Aristide said. "She got sick and we were unable to find anyone willing to help a witch."

They spoke fluidly and flawless, there was no pause when they switched. It was like they were one voice speaking out of two mouths.

"Without our parents the villagers were quiet cruel to us. We had to learn to fend for our selves. No one would take us in, fearing the witch children. We were forced to steal from the markets and steal sheep. We hid deep in the woods, which living on an island wasn't very easy."

"One year when we were of fifteen winters old the cattle began to die and the crops would not grow. The villagers came for us, they blamed us, and they said we offended the gods with our very existence!" Akakios snarled. "We tried to run but they caught us. Except for Agathon and Agape."

"Who?" I asked.

"Our brothers."

"Wait, your quintuplets?" Leah asked.

"Oh where are they?" I asked.

All three brothers looked down; their faces perfect mirrors of pain.

"Us three were captured," Aristide said. "They planed to cut us open and burn our entrails to the gods. But before they did they wanted to have fun with us. Eat your meat, its getting cold."

I had forgotten all about the food, that's how into the story I was. I picked at it with my fingers and put it in my mouth. It was amazing! The juices and the spices made me moan in delight. The others loved it to.

"They wanted to wait a week before they sacrificed us, part of some ritual I guess. In that time they tortured us."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because they could," Aristide said. "Because they thought we deserved it, because watching us scream in pain made them feel better about themselves."

"When they learned we could not be broken, they turned to Ekion."

They both looked at their brother. Pain clear as day in their eyes. This happened thousands of years ago but they still felt guilt for not stopping their captors. Ekion continued to play his harp, never once stopping or faltering. He seemed to be more interested in playing his music then the story.

"They were so mean to me, I knew what they were going to do to me before they did it, I screamed and cried and begged, hoping they would take mercy on me, all it did was make them happy…they liked pretty boys, they liked it when we scream, they said I had a pretty face, they made my brothers watch as they loved me."

We stared at him. Shocked at how emotionless he spoke of the torture. Edward looked positively ill. Poor bastard must be able to see what he was talking about.

"Why did they make you watch?" Quill asked. Embry punched him in the arm. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Its okay, they made us watch because they knew the only way to break us would be to make us watch as they hurt Ekion. Ekion was always such a sensitive boy, they knew he would hurt the most, they knew it would hurt more to see him in pain then any torture they could come up with for us."

"So how did you escape?" Carlisle asked.

"On the day we were to be gutted our brothers reappeared. But they were different. It was strange, somehow I knew they were okay, but three days before we had a sense they were in intense pain. We sensed them coming and despaired, thinking they were about to die with us. Then the appeared sparkling in the sun, their eyes red, they were accompanied by two more vampires. They went to work, killing all the villagers, leaving no witnesses. We watched in horror as they drained the blood from them."

"What had happened?" Embry asked.

"Oh blast wait a minute!" Aristide turned to Akakios. "Brother! The offerings!"

Akakios rolled his eyes. "Do we have to?" he gave him a hard look. "Fine"

"Excuse us, we'll be quick. They tore a chunk of meat of the deer they had cooked and tossed it into the fire. The clasped their hands and began to speak in another language. After a few moments they were done. "Sorry, forgot to pray to Hestia, always got to remember to give do to the gods, now where was I?"

"Agathon and Agape."

"Oh right. Well as they escaped our brothers tried to figure a way to save us. While they were hiding they met Selene and Helios. They were a mated pair and they stumbled upon our brothers. The sight of our brothers so scared and terrified touched their hearts, they decided to adopt them. They agreed, but made them promise to come back for us."

"Did they turn you?"

"Not right away. We needed to tend to Ekion. He was horribly traumatized. Selene and Helios hoped that the venom would help repair his mind you see, they thought it would make him forget what happened," Akakios said. "And it did, for the first three minutes, then….he remembered everything, not only that but his power had manifested so powerfully it turned him into what he is today."

"What's his power?" Carlisle asked.

"He is like your Alice. Only much, much stronger. He can read destiny. He sees the past and the future. He sees what was, what will be, what must be and what must never be. He saw you all coming years ago, we've been eagerly waiting." Aristide said.

"What happened to your brothers and your adopted parents?" Carlisle asked.

"Well after we turned our power increased, we had a connection to each other that allowed us to not only share our power but it also helped us keep Ekion under control. Being a newborn and his mind being shattered he was much like the immortal children. Agathon and Agape manifested powers as well. Agathon could see things that were happening hundreds of thousands of miles away, Agape what you would call a psychic lens, he was the most powerful of us."

Akakios pointed at Jasper, "He was like a cross between you, Marcus and Chelsea. He could make a saint into a sinner and a murdering psychopath into the Dali lama. He could make your emotions or parts of your personality stronger or weaker. He could make Carlisle a mean spiteful man if it suited him, but the best part was he could increase the powers of others greatly, by a factor of twelve."

"I can't even imagine what my power would be like by twelve," Edward said shaking his head.

"We became renowned for our power, for thousands of years we were the celebrities of the vampire world, covens would seek us out and ask us for advice, and they would pay us in fur, money, jewels. They called us the great diving brothers, Selene and Helios was so proud. They were great parents; they helped fill the void of our parents real well."

"What happened?"

"Ekion ran off, little shit got away from us and went running around," Akakios said giving Ekion a playful nudge with his shoulder.

"I found a kitty cat, I followed him hoping to learn the mysteries and the ways of the cat, all he did was lick himself and want me to pet him, he was really lazy. I dutifully watched him, keeping away from my brothers so they would not interrupt my feline training. I forgot to feed and was really hungry; I was holding my cat in my arms and went to give him a kiss. He made a funny sound meeooaaaaghhhhh."

We stared at him in shock. What do you say to something like that? I mean shit! I'm sorry you ate your cat doesn't seem to cut it.

"He stopped moving, and breathing and eating, soon he began to fall apart every time I pet him, but he did help me slack my thirst. He gave me the idea to kiss other animals. By the time they found me my eyes were a pretty yellow."

"We were amazed by his eyes, Selene and Helios never saw anything like it. We experimented with it and found that animal blood could slacken our thirst and it helped us blend in with humans. After a decade we were able to bear to be around humans and saw how we had reclaimed our humanity." Aristide got up and took out plates. After Ekion told us about his cat none of us were hungry.

"Thank you for the food," Leah said. "This is a nice rug," she said.

"Its wolf," Akakios said.

"Oh, wow, must have killed a lot of wolves to make a rug this big."

"Actually we only killed four, they were shifters like you." We stared at him in horror. I mean come on! We were sitting on fur made from the flesh of our own kind! "Anyone you know?" he grinned, his old obnoxiousness returned.

"It was self defense!" Aristide said quickly. "They tried to kill us and well…they did have some nice fur," he shrugged his shoulders. He sat back down and continued. "Now by the time we had control of our hunger the Volturi and the Romanians had begun their war. We had hoped that our findings could help solve the conflict. We met with them and showed them our eyes and told them what we discovered. We told them if we could get all our people to do this then we could live with humans side by side, become more civilized."

"It failed miserably!" Akakios growled. They called us freaks, abominations, perverts, heretics. Before we knew it they fell on us. Selene and Helios fell first, they tried to buy us time to run but they were quickly cut down, we tried running but there were to many of the fuckers, Agathon and Agape stayed behind to buy us time to run, we tried to argue but Agape used his power to make us go….we felt them die, through our link we watched them be torn apart and felt the flames consume them…."

They all looked similar again. That same forlorn look you saw on Ekion's face.

"Wait, if Ekion can see the future then why didn't he see what would happen?" Jasper asked.

"I did see it," Ekion said. "I told them I saw the wolves tear the lambs apart, I told them we should go for a swim in the sea instead."

"The thing about Ekion is…since his mind is on another plain or reality, he doesn't think like most people. He sees the world in a whole different way. He can think and act normal, if he really concentrates and pulls himself together, but it hurts him to do so."

"All we get from him are a bunch of images covered in fog; we can barely see the timeline. We thought that there would be an almost fight, boy were we wrong, understatement of the fucking century." Akakios said.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"We did what any good brothers and sons would do, we joined the Volturi. With us on their side it was easy as hell to take out the Romanians."

"Wait! You helped put the Volturi in charge?" Leah asked throwing them a hostile glare.

"Back of bitch!" Akakios growled. "The Romanians killed our family! We tried to show them a better way to live and they killed our family because of it. The Volturi may be tyrants but they actually care about the rules. The Romanians ruled for the sake of ruling. They did not care about order and rules, they just wanted to be the top dogs, Aro at least had the sense to enforce the rules, hell the Romanians had no rules, they just said they were the rulers and did what they wanted."

"After they fell we faked our deaths," Aristide said. "We knew they were a lesser evil but we did not want to be a part of Aro's coven. We knew he would not let us go, we were too valuable and we could one day turn on him, so on the day of the last battle we burned the Castle down and made it look like we perished inside with the other Romanians. We quickly went into hiding and have been ever since. That's why we look like this, we rarely ever go out. But we move around a lot and sometimes we'll go interact with humans."

"That must be a terribly lonely way to live," Carlisle said.

"It can be, but we have each other," Aristide smiled warmly to his brothers.

"Look…I know you all got your own shit to deal with," Akakios said. "But we swore a long time ago not to get involved with the world. All we want is to live together in peace and harmony; you guys bring trouble to our doorstep."

"We mean not to," I said. "But the spirits said you would help."

"Well the spirits can go take a flying leap!"

"Brother," Aristide said.

"Enough!" Ekion said firmly. Akakios and Aristide looked at him in shock. Ekion looked at me and the conflicting emotions were gone. Instead there was a knowledge and wisdom in his milky yellow eyes. "You should not have delayed Jacob Black, the hour draws close and the past is returning to haunt your tribe."

"Holy shit!" Akakios said. He looked at us and there was a humorless smile on his face. "You guys are in serious shit!"

"What's going on?" Embry asked.

"My god!" Edward gasped.

"Remember when I said if he concentrates enough he can be normal? Well when that happens we can see his mind and things make more sense. Right now he is fighting to speak with you," Aristides said. "We know what he knows and we understand."

"His power! He stands outside of time and looks in on it all! How can he bare it?" Edward asked.

"He can't, haven't you noticed? Or didn't the incident with mr. kitty give you an idea?" Akakios said.

"What do you see?" I asked Ekion.

"You have dreamed him? The man in the darkness?"

"Yes who is he?"

"A relic of the past. You are not the only one who dreams him Jacob Black, people across the whole world dream of him. All the shifters, all the psychics, all the seers and all the people with just a little magical sight dream of him."

The brothers joined hands. "Join us," they said in unison.

We all grabbed hands and joined them in making a circle around the fire. "Now see what can not be seen."

I felt them enter my mind. I saw the man again. We were back in the darkness again, the man looked up as if he could sense us. He smiled and his teeth seemed to glow in the dark. He raised his head and despite the dark I could see his face. The second I looked into his eyes the memories of the ancients moved in my head.

A memory returned, then another, then another and another and another. I broke the circle and the image faded. I gasped trying to catch my breathe, my heart beat hard in my chest.

"That's not possible! That man is dead!" I said, my blood was colder then ice.

"Who was it Jake?" Everyone asked.

"It was him, it was Utlapa!"

**Fusedtwilight: Don, don, don! What does Utlapa have to do with the nexus? How did he get there? Next chapter begins a new epic. You heard the story in Eclipse, but next chapter we see how Utalapa fell, his journey on the path to evil and the people and events that led to the making of the nexus. Also I will start a new poll on my profile, who is your favorite brother? Please vote, Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 25

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purpleranger who betaed even when she was sick. Thanks to grimmlet, stina, illyria, fatally-yours-xdx, ari11990, toshii519, stillheartdeep, and icihappi.

I am glad you all enjoyed the last chap and like the brothers, so far Ekion is leading the charge in who your favorite brother is poll.

Now this chapter we delve into la push history, I should tell you all right now the names I made up for certain Characters are not real La Push names, they are my own horrible attempt at naming. Also I am not an expert at the history of La Push or any of the tribes of that region, so if I am making any errors forgive me.

Leah P.O.V

We stared at Jake in shock. "Jake that's impossible!" I said.

"No its true! I recognize his face, the memories I got from the spirits."

"But Taha Aki crushed his spirit, remember the story?" Quil said.

"Idiot," Akakios said. "You can't kill a spirit. No more then you can give birth to lightning. Souls are a form of energy, you can disperse them, you can divide them, but you can't destroy them. Souls are the one true thing in all the worlds that are truly immortal."

"But where is he? What is he still doing around? Why hasn't he shown himself before?" Embry asked.

"Who is this man?" Carisle asked. We gave him a quick run down.

"In order to understand your future you must understand your past," Ekion said. "There is more to the story then you have been told, your people have forgotten. The story of Taha Aki and Utlapa is more complex and heart breaking then you can imagine."

"But what does this have to do with the nexus?" I asked.

"We don't have time to tell you, I am trying to hold on, but it hurts…me…head," Ekion mumbled.

"You must rejoin the circle," Aristide said. "He won't be able to last much longer."

We all rejoined the circle. I felt the brothers enter my mind, felt them connect me to the others, even the Cullens. With the speed of thought I was no longer in the cave in Alberta Canada, I was no longer in the here and now. I was back in La Push a long time ago.

* * *

La Push

A long time ago

Utlapa P.O.V

I stood with the other twelve boys in front of the elders. The shaman was testing us for spiritual power. I stood next to Taha Aki. He was my friend. He was like a brother to me. I am glad we are here together. I would have no one by my side besides him.

The elders stood in front of us. My father was among them. I prayed to Q'wati that he would let me be a spirit warrior. He had been training me so hard for the past three years. I did not want to disappoint him.

Taha Aki was looking at his father, Taha Loki. I know Aki will make it, he is of the Taha's. They are direct descendants of Kaheleha. They are the Taha, their blood is the strongest in the tribe. His father was smiling at him warmly, showing his son support.

I looked to my own father Utloopa. He looked at me but it was a stern look. I looked away unable to keep meeting his steely gaze. I know he will talk with me later about looking away. He was always so hard on me about being strong and tough. He will call me weak again for not staring right back at him.

"Open your hand child," Ta'longa said.

I opened my hand and he placed a white stone on it. The second it did it turned beat red. Like a little blood drop.

"Pass, you shall be a spirit warrior child," he said.

The elders clapped as they had for the others who made it. My father nodded and I felt my spirits soar. I had made my father proud this day. I saw my mother behind him, she smiled at me to.

Ta'longa went to Aki next who already had his hand open and ready. "Like we don't know what will happen," he said.

A ripple of small laughter ran through the room. Only Aki could get away with making humor in this moment. Being the chiefs son and all. Had it been anyone else they would have been chastised. I envied him that. It is good to be future chief.

Ta'longa placed the white stone in his hand and I swore before it even touched his hand it turned deep black. The blacker a stone the more power you have. Of course Aki would have the most power. He was of the Taha.

Ta'longa turned to the others. "Destiny has spoken! These seven children will be the next spirit warriors!"

The hut filled with claps and applause. I held the stone in my hand. As soon as I get home I will make it into a bracelet to wear proudly.

Taha Loki stepped forward. "Congratulations all of you for passing." he looked to the other boys who had not passed and were looking sad. "Do not fret young ones, there is no shame in not passing."

Tell that to my dad.

"Being a spirit warrior is a great weight to bear, remember everyone has a purpose, from the chief to the smallest child, you can still hunt for whales, make art, go hunting in the woods, trade with our brethren or study to be medicine, life is full of choices, do not be discouraged."

Everyone clapped and the boys who failed all relaxed and smiled. I admired Taha Loki. I wish he was my dad. My dads speech would have been more like 'You have no one to blame but yourselves, had you studied and practiced harder you would have succeeded, I suggest you take time to reflect on your mistakes.'

There was a commotion outside. A woman's voice was raised, I could hear the guards trying to hold her back. A woman stepped in. I knew her. She was the elder Mohatas wife Pika. She was from Hoh. Their marriage had been arranged to stop the war with the Hoh.

In her grip was her daughter Pititchu. Named after the moon. They both shouldn't be here. Normally women weren't allowed to be here for the ritual unless they had a son being tested. Mohata and pika had no sons.

"I demand assistance!" Pika said as soon as she stormed in. I noticed in her other hand she carried a bag.

Pitichu looked scared and nervous. I don't blame her, if my mother started acting like a mad woman I would be deeply embarrassed.

"What is the meaning of this Pika? How dare you enter here!" Mohata demanded.

There was no love lost between Mohata and Pika, this was a well known fact. In all the years they have been wed only Pitichu was born. No more daughters and no sons. It was a rare occurrence to not see them bickering about something. Father said the day they stop fighting and get along is the day people sparkle in the sun.

"You know why I am here! The same reason you forbid me to come."

"And yet here you are!"

"Yes because I love my daughter."

"Enough," Taha Loki said. He looked to Pika and smiled. "What is the problem Pika? What causes you to storm in here?"

"I want my daughter to be tested," she said.

The room was silent. Surely she wasn't asking her daughter be tested for spiritual powers? It was forbidden. Girls aren't spirit warriors. Men are. Women with strong power can be medicine women, or wise woman. If their really strong they can be shamans, but the last female shaman was three generations ago.

"Tested for what?"

"Tested for spiritual powers of course. Taha Loki my daughter is strong. She comes from a long line of powerful women. I have some of the gift passed from my mother and from her mothers mother, and now it has been passed onto my daughter. I am sure of it, I know the signs, I dare say she is stronger than me."

"Enough, go home Pika, right now!" Mohata said.

"I am your wife, not your slave," Pika hissed. "I am your equal and I will have my voice heard, since you will not listen I will go to someone with a bigger ear."

"Calm down now," Taha Loki said. "Pika, what signs are there?"

She opened the bag she carried and pulled out a weave. She showed it to everyone and gasps filled the room. The weave showed…us. Looking at a weave the Pika in it was showing to us. It was looking at the room from a different point of view. Everyone was in place, it even showed the looks of shock on our faces. "Pitichu weaved this yesterday. It has happened before since she was small. She would draw something. Whether a weave, on the ground, or on pots she painted, what ever she drew would happen soon. Good things and bad. She drew us making our large catch last moon, she drew the children being attacked by wolves and we lost one who was playing in the forest with his friends."

"Did you know of this Mohata?" Taha Loki asked.

Mohata looked angry. "Yes, but I did not think of it as anything special."

"Of course not! Had she been a boy you would have had her here today."

This was awkward, seeing adults fight like this was very uncomfortable. Pitichu was looking at the ground. I had seen her around before. She was an odd girl. The others didn't really play with her much. After the war with the Hoh her mother was offered as a sign of peace. There were still some hard feelings towards the Hoh and Pitichu felt most of it.

"Taha Loki I beg you, let her take the test. Her powers are starting to affect her life. She speaks to things that don't exist yet she claims there is something there she is talking to, she glared at a dress I wanted her to wear she did not like and it burst into fire!"

"Enough!" Mohata yelled.

"No! Not until she is helped."

"Quiet!" Taha Loki snapped. They both shut up and looked at him. His face was stern, a leaders face. He steeped up to Pika and kneeled in front of Pitichu. He smiled at her and she hid her face behind her mother.

"Child it is okay, let me see your face."

Pitichu looked at him shyly. "Sir?"

"There we go, no need to hid a pretty face." she blushed. "Now, is it true, what your mother says? Did you set fire to a dress?"

"Yes Taha Loki, I didn't mean to, it was a ugly dress and I did not want to wear it. I remember wishing it would go away and it burst into fire."

"And who do you speak to that no one else sees?"

"I don't know sir…I can't see them, but I know they are there. They whisper things to me. They tell me things and I laugh. Sometimes…they are real nice to me, sometimes they bring me things."

"Explain."

"Well one time I was in the woods alone. I know I shouldn't have been but one of my friends were with me, she…I think it was a she, was with me and I saw an apple and I couldn't reach it, but she plucked it and gave it to me."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well…one time one of the girls called me a stinky Hoh half breed. I told my friend I wish she would shut up then the girl fell to the floor like someone struck her."

"Yes, I remember that. Ta'longa I think we may have found the reason for the spirit infestation. Now then tell me child, what of these things you draw?"

"I don't mean to Taha Loki. I just draw, and before I know it I have drawn something I did not plan to, its like something is guiding my hands, telling me what color to use, what direction to move in, what pattern to use."

The others began to murmur to themselves. Taha Loki got up and patted her on the head. He looked over to Ta'longa and nodded. Ta'longa went up to Pika and Pitichu. Her mother nudged her and she extended her arm and opened her hand. Ta'longa dropped a white stone in her hand. She caught it and clenched it in her fist. When she opened her fist the stone had turned dark red.

It wasn't the black of Taha Aki's but it was definitely darker then mine.

I clenched my stone in anger. How could this girl have stronger spiritual power then me? I was a boy, boys are always stronger then girls. I looked at my father and saw he did not look pleased. I know he was upset I had been beaten by a girl. I cursed Pitichu for doing this to me.

Ta'longa turned to the others. "From what I can tell she has the strongest power besides Taha Aki. Utlapa is weaker then her."

Weaker! Why not tell the whole blasted village you old goat!

"You see! She needs to be trained, she needs to be a spirit warrior," Pika said.

The hut broke out in angry outcries. Taha Loki silenced them. "Pika, Ta'longa can train her to help control her powers, but she can never be a spirit warrior. Perhaps a wise woman but never a spirit warrior, it is forbidden for a woman to be one."

"But I want t o be a spirit warrior, I want to fight and protect the tribe with the others," Pitichu said.

The boys all laughed at her except the adults. A girl as a spirit warrior? Please. Her face flushed red in anger at being mocked.

"I am sorry child, the law says so and we must follow the law."

"The Makah's allow women to train in magic, my people have a history of strong spirit warriors who were female. Please don't deny her this, it is her dream," Pika said.

"I am sorry, this is the way of the Quileute's. Ta'longa will train her to be the next shaman if he so wishes."

"It would be a delight, I have not seen a girl with this much power in years,." Ta'longa said.

"But being a shaman is limited in its art, she could be so great as a spirit warrior."

"Taha Loki has spoken woman!" Mohata spat. "Be thankful he is not punishing you for your disrespect."

She glared at her husband. "Crushing our daughters dreams is punishment enough. Come Pitichu we'll think of something."

They left the hut and everyone began to talk. "I apologize Taha Loki, I did not mean for today to be ruined."

Taha Loki looked at him sternly. "Maybe if you had been more attentive to your daughter this would not have happened."

He bowed in respect.

Taha Aki leaned close. "I thought she was cute, how about you?"

I looked at him and his goofy face. "You're an idiot."

* * *

Alberta

Here and now

Leah P.O.V

We broke the circle. Ekion was looking bad. His eyes were wide and wild looking.

"Wait a minute, Taha Aki and Utlapa were friends?" Embry asked.

"Who was this Pitichu chick? I don't remember her in the story," Quil said.

"She is a character never spoken of, someone so important yet no one knew it. Her role in the story is integral," Aristide said. "Ekion needs some time to compose himself, we will try to help him as best we can, please feel free to look around, this cave is connected to a few smaller caverns, please feel free to explore."

He place his head against the side of Ekions and Akakios mirrored him. Ekion closed his eyes and seemed to relax.

I turned to the others. "Am I the only one freaked out here?" I said.

"Edward is this true?" Jake asked.

"Yes, its all true, Ekions power seems to allow him to view the past as well the future, I have never seen anything like it. It is similar to Max's power but so different at the same time. He reads destiny, its like a book to him. He can flip the pages to anytime he wants, were he sane I dare say he would be the most powerful seer ever to live."

"I wish we could get him to hurry up and tell us instead of having to wait," Jasper said. "One minute he is chastising us for delaying and the whole time he and his brothers were telling us their life story."

"We can hear you asshole!" Akakios snarled. "As far as I am concerned you and yours can rot, but I was out voted so sit down and shut the fuck up!"

"Akakios concentrate," Aristide said.

They went back to work, trying to help their brother. We waited but after a few minutes we went exploring. I went up the alcove with Embry and found a bunch of books. Sadly most of them were in Greek or some other language so they weren't any good to us.

Quil and Jake found a hot spring down a tunnel he had explored. Another room held a lot of deer and other animals. The Cullens grabbed a quick bite to eat.

We waited for an hour before they spoke. Ekion looked a little better, but his brothers looked a little strained. "Fuck trying to pull him back is hard."

"Lets not waist time, positions," Aristide said.

We all went back in the circle and joined hands and went back to the past.

* * *

La Push

Twenty years later

Utlapa P.O.V

I ran with Taha Aki to our destination. The elders had selected us for this mission. It was not one of grave importance and hopefully would succeed, I would be very displeased if I was forced to kill a woman.

The woman we were going to see was Pitichu whom I have not seen in thirteen years. After that day Pitichu was trained by Ta'longa to be his successor. She was a good student, she rapidly learned everything he had to teach her.

Three years after that day in the hut her mother caught ill and passed on to the next life. Pitichu had been devastated. Less then a month after her mothers death her father married a Quileute woman who would later bear him three sons.

She grew up to be quit the rebel. I still remember being there to see their fights, it made the ones he had with her mother look tame. Such vulgar things they said to her, he even struck her a few times when she got real mouthy.

She continued her education and proved to be a powerful wise woman in the making. Then she began sleeping with boys in the tribe. When her father found out he kicked her out of his hut. She would leave La Push a few times every year to visit her family in Hoh. They said in Hoh she learned magic.

Every time she came back she seemed to know some new trick she never knew before. Eventually Ta'longa no longer taught her for she began to misuse her gifts. Using them to take petty vengeance on those who spoke ill of her or using it to cause mischief for her father and his family.

She continued to sleep with men, they even say she also slept with women. Normally people of two spirits are revered for their wisdom as they see the word with the eyes of man in woman. But Pitichu was sleeping with everything that moved, even married men.

She was constantly warned not to misuse her magic, the last straw came when we entered the spirit world and found her there. She fled as soon as she sensed us but it was to late. It seems she had been secretly watching us when we studied the art of spirit warriors.

Normally the punishment would be death, but Taha Loki took mercy on her and banished her. From what I know she went to Hoh and continued her education there. After a few years they banished her to when it was discovered she had born a married mans child.

Next she went to Makah and her troublesome ways got her banished from there too. Tribe after tribe to her in and they all banished her because she misused magic or slept with the wrong person.

She had many children as results from her illicit affairs and finally after fifteen years had made a home on the edge of La Push territory with her bastard children. Rumor has it people from other tribes come and visit her. Some for her knowledge and skill in magic, others to enlist her aid in taking vengeance against those who wronged them, others to know the pleasures of her body and help her continue to fester her fatherless spawn.

We had to do something. She may have been banished but she was still a Quileute woman using Quileute magic. Plus she was so close to our borders the other tribes were accusing us of using her to influence fights and the other tribes.

So Taha Loki sent us to give her an ultimatum. Either she stop or she will die. I have no love for her but I wish not to kill her.

"Stop Utlapa, let us rest."

We stopped and drank from our sacks. It was a long trip from here to La Push but we were almost there. "What do you think she looks like?" Taha Aki asked. "I heard she is a unbelievably beautiful."

"She must be for men to travel away from their homes and wives to fuck her," I said.

"You think she uses magic? I mean I have seen many beautiful women but I have never heard of one so amazing as to caused such an up roar as this."

"Wouldn't surprise me if she is using magic, she should have been dealt with a long time ago."

"Utlapa you are so harsh," he smiled. "I am sure we can convince her the error of her ways. I am sure she is just lost and confused. Had her father been more kind to her this would have never happened."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You are to soft Taha Aki."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

He laughed. We continued our way to Pitichu house. I could see smoke in the near by distance, we were close. We walked through the woods when I felt it. Magic. It tickled over my skin like warm water. We were alert instantly. We waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Look," I said pointing to a tree. We walked up to its trunk and saw something was carved in its trunk. It was a symbol in the shape of a spider.

"It is a warning. She has set up a net around her house. This is old magic, very tricky. Plus to have it set so far away from her house, it would help buy her time to be ready for visitors."

"Well so much for a surprise visit," he sighed.

"I don't like this, how do we not know if she has set traps for us?" I asked.

"I will go on ahead and check, watch my body." he closed his eyes and slumped forward a little. I felt his spirit leave his body and travel on the wind. After a few moments he woke up. "All clear. A few more sensors but that is it."

We continued to move forward.

"I sensed her. She is really powerful now Utlapa. Best not let our guard down around her."

"She is just a woman, what do we have to fear?" I asked.

He gave me a serious look. "Do not forget she is the one supplying spells to the other tribes to aid in their battles. I have seen some of her handy work, do not underestimate her."

We continued forward, we felt no more sensory magic as we continued. "So how are we to approach her? Do we work slowly to it or should we just go in and state our business and be done with it?" I asked.

"I want to talk to her first."

"Your father said just deliver the message and come back, he didn't say stop and chat."

He smiled that smile of his. "Yes but he didn't say don't stop and chat. I want to try and talk to her Utlapa, I think she can be reasoned with."

"She is a whore and a witch Aki, don't let your good nature cloud your judgment."

"So cruel Utlapa, I want to hear her story before I start judging her so harshly."

"Just like your father, always listening to peoples excuses."

"A good leader must care about what people have to say, a deaf leader is not a good leader Utlapa."

We broke through the trees and saw the hut Pitichu had come to live in. The smoke was coming from the top of the hut. There were children playing outside of the hut. They were chasing after one another but when they saw us coming they immediately stopped.

The gathered together. The older ones in the front and the younger in the back. The oldest was a boy. I had to wonder if he was her first born son. Kon.

"Who are you?" he asked hostilely. I knew he was definitely the man of the family. There were other small boys but the way he held himself and the way the others looked at him I knew what he said went.

"I am Taha Aki and this is Utlapa. We are Quileutes from La Puah," Aki said.

The boys face darkened. The other children began to whisper and looked at us a little more fearfully. "I am Kon, I am my mothers first born son. If you wish to speak with her you have to go through me."

I frowned at the boys arrogance. Aki just smiled at him. "May we see your mother Kon?"

"No."

"Why not?" I said.

He glared at me. "You banished my mother from her home. Your people have been coming here and harassing us, I wont have you come and threaten her or my family any more."

"Kon, maybe they want to trade with mother," a girl of seven said.

"I don't care, we trade with Hoh, we trade with Makah, we trade with Quinault, Kathlamet, Coeur d'alene, Salish, Nez perce, we do not trade with Quileutes," Kon said.

"Your mother does the trading boy, tell her she has visitors, we know of the sensor spells in the woods, she knows we are here."

"My name is Kon, not boy! My mother put me in charge of making sure everyone is safe. If you want to see her you have to pass inspection."

"Inspection?" I asked annoyed.

"You must let us check you for weapons."

"I will not!"

"Okay," Aki said.

"Aki!"

"Come on Utlapa, all we have to do is let them search us, Kon just wants to protect his mother."

Kon smiled at Aki. "You can go."

"But you didn't even search him!"

"Him I like, you not so much."

"Out of my way." I went to push them all aside. Kons hand moved to his waist, before I could react he had a knife presses against my stomach.

"One more move Quileute and I will gut you like a fish," he hissed.

"Boy I suggest you back away before something bad happens to you," I said.

I let lose some of my power. All the children shivered. They were all sensitive. Kon didn't shiver but his eyes dilated and Goosebumps appeared on his skin. He licked his lips. "Your strong," he said.

He let loose his power. I was surprised at how strong he was. His power beat at my skin like snow in a storm. He had potential this one. Then one by one all the children let me feel their power. Following Kons lead they let me feel their magic. Together their power were like embers burning at my skin. If I wanted I could unleash the full force of my power and it would be like lave compared to their puny flames.

"Enough," a voice said.

We turned to look and I saw her. Pitichu. She wore very little to the imagination. A showl that barely covered her breasts. A skirt that went down her feat in the front but left her thighs exposed. Her hair was the brown of leaves, her eyes black as the night. Her skin smooth and flawless, around her neck she wore a small red gem that lay between her breasts. She truly was beautiful.

"Mother?" Kon asked.

"It is okay Kon. I was expecting them."

"I haven't checked him yet."

"Yet you do not check his companion?"

His face flushed in embarrassment. "I am sorry mother." he pulled the knife back and put it away in its sheath. He stepped to the side and his siblings followed. "Greetings Taha Aki, Utlapa. It has been a long time." She examined us, looking us up and down. "I must say the years have been good to you."

"You to Pitichu, may we come inside, we have much to discuss," Aki said.

"Yes we do. Come inside, I have prepared a meal for you. But that is all I will offer you, food and drink nothing more."

She disappeared into her hut. I looked at Aki and he shrugged. He stepped forward and disappeared behind the flap. I went to follow him but Kon stopped me. "If you hurt her I will kill you Quileute."

I met his hateful eyes. "I mean your mother no harm this day."

"This day, another day, I'm just letting you know, you hurt her and I will kill you."

"I am a spirit warrior, what hope do you have of killing me?"

"I'll find a way. Everything dies Quileute, something's may be harder to kill but they die all the same."

He ran off and his siblings followed. They continued to play there game, acting as if nothing ever happened. I went inside the hut and found Aki sitting by the fire while Pitichu prepared our food.

"I apologize for Kon, he is a good boy, just very protective." Her backside was more exposed then her front. The skirt showed of her cheeks more and her back was bear.

Did she know no decency? For a woman to dress like this was shameful. She handed us our plates of rabbit meat and handed us our drinks. She laid down on her rug by the fire. She stretched and flexed like a great cat relaxing. Her whole leg was bear to see, the glow of the fire reflected of her skin, making it glow a little. Her shawl fell down exposing her breast just enough where I could see a glance of her nipple.

"So what can I do for you? It has been so long, surely we have much to discus."

We said nothing. I found myself to interested in her body then talking. I wanted to touch her skin, to feel how smooth her skin was, I wanted to feel her brown hair and see if it was smell it, to see if it was as sweet as it looked.

"Do you recall why you were banished Pitichu?" Aki asked.

"How could I forget. Something about me breaking the law," she said and smiled. "It should have gotten me the death sentence, had you not whispered in your fathers ear to banish me instead."

"What?" I asked. I had thought Taha Loki spared her himself, I didn't know Aki had anything to do with it.

"Yes, Taha Loki was going to carry out the sentence himself. But Aki here proposed another idea instead."

"I hope you bear no grudge Pitichu, I did not wish you to die when you had so much potential."

"I bear you no ill will Taha Aki, you saved my life and did me a great favor. Being banished from La Push was the best thing to ever happen to me."

She began to trace circles on her hip. We watched her fingers as she rubbed circles on her thigh. "I have seen things, learned things, met new and wonderful people, had wonderful children. I have no regrets."

"But we do," I said. "The reek of your sins have reach La Push, we know all about your heresies and affairs. The elders have grown tired of explaining and apologizing for your actions."

"Why should they? I am banished, they have washed their hands clean of me, what I does not concern them."

"But you are still Quileute Pitichu, everyone knows where you come from," Aki said. "You use what you learned from Ta'longa for your own desires."

"How is Ta'longa?" she asked.

"Dead, died of age."

Her face held a hint of sadness. "To bad, I had hoped to see him one more time. He was the only one I missed when I left the tribe."

"What about Mohata?" I asked.

She took a sip of her water. "What about him?"

"He is your father. All your crimes have been a heavy burden to bear for him. Your actions hurt him. Do you not feel bad for making your family look bad?" I asked.

"There is no love lost between me and Mohata," she said. "He made his feelings clear on me when I was a child. Do you know why my mother hated him so much?"

I looked at Aki and he shrugged. "She loved him. What ever her reason she truly loved him. But love can become a potent rage if mistreated. He resented her. Your elders chose him to be the one to wed her and he took his anger and frustration out on her. In her final days she called for him, a part of her still loved him. But when she needed him the most he left her to die."

"Mohata was busy, he could not make it in time," Aki said gently.

"Hmmm, I wonder what he was doing away from the village? Was I the only one surprised how quickly he found a new wife so soon?"

We stared at her shocked. Adultery was a serious thing to accuse someone of, we took out marriage vows very seriously.

"I don't think you have any room to judge anyone about their vows. How many married men have you slept with?" I asked.

"Probably the same amount as married women I have slept with." she smiled showing off perfect white teeth.

"What magic have you used?" I asked. "I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you."

"Why thank you." she winked at me.

I flushed, she was purposely baiting me.

"He means your skin, your teeth, your hair. Forgive me Pitichu but I to must admit there has to be some magic here," Aki said.

"True, I used it to make my skin more soft, my teeth more straight and white. I may be a disgraced wise woman but doesn't mean I must look bad."

"This is what we are talking about, bad enough you sleep around, producing illegitimate children, using your wiles to make men and women break their vows but you also use you magic selfishly!"

"We know you assist other tribes in their wars Pitichu, we know you give them magical weapons and you help people exact petty vengeance. This is a poor way to use your gifts."

"I don't do it for free, they bring me food and fur. I have to think of my children, I am a mother, I may not take being a wise woman seriously but being a mother is at the top of my priorities. It is not easy being a single mother with multiple children."

"Then why did you sleep with all those men? Old, young, married, single, your hunger seemed to know no limit. Why do you disgrace yourself in this way?" I asked.

"Because I enjoy it," she smiled. "Because I chose to, because I found them attractive, and if they really cared for their spouses then they would have thought of them when I invited them to my bed. I put out the welcome mat, but they chose to enter the door."

She finished her drink and stood up. I caught a glance of her breast but it was quickly covered buy the shawl.

"All my childhood I tried to please others so they would accept me. Only one person in my whole life loved me for who I was and not what she wanted me to be. I know if my mother saw me today she would be proud. I live for myself, I make my own choices, people from all over the land come for my power." she rubbed her hand over her breast. "Or my pleasure, they bring me offerings and gifts for my favors, I have children who love and respect me. My life is my own, my power is my own, my body is mine to give as I see fit and no man or woman will ever tell me what to do, not ever again."

We stood up. She took Aki's plate and mine. "There is no shame in obedience. Order and control is how the land stays in harmony. If there is to be order all people must obey the laws. You are no different."

She smiled. "I should expect nothing less from you Utlapa, your own father stamped out any free will you ever had."

Hot anger hit me then. I grabbed her by the arm and shoved her to the ground. The plates and cups fell to the floor with a clatter. "Utlapa no!" AKi yelled.

"Enough! You will learn to obey! The elders have made a decision, if you do not stop your wicked ways you will die!"

She began to pick up the plates. "Then do it."

"What?" I asked.

She got up, adjusting her self. "If following your laws means I must return to my old life then I will gladly accept death. If I can not live my life with my own will then whats the point."

"What of your children?" Aki asked.

"I know you wont harm them. Your elders may condemn me but killing children is something even the Quileutes won't sully themselves with. I have taught them how to hunt, when to plant, how to control their power, if I die I know they will thrive without me." She spread her arms wide. "Well go on then, do it."

"Are you so eager to die? All the sins you have committed, what if Q'wati does not accept you for abusing his gifts?" I asked. I wanted to scare her. I wanted to make her fell fear for mentioning my father.

"If Q'wati had a problem with what I do he would have done something about it." There was no fear or doubt in her eyes. Only peace, calm, resolve.

"Enough. We will leave. Pitichu I wish no harm to you. Which is why I beg you to give up your ways, I can't hold the others back forever. The time will come when my father will ignore me and finish you."

"I thank you Taha Aki, of all the Quileutes you treated me the most well. Thank you for treating me well, but I am sorry, as I said before. I will live my live or I will not live it at all."

"I understand," he said sadly. "Come Utlapa."

We left. As I walked out the door she spoke. "Come again real soon." I ignored her and kept walking.

We passed her children and they stopped playing as we walked by. They said nothing as we passed. I stopped and spoke to Kon. "You know your mother is a witch and a whore right?"

"Utlapa!" Aki snapped at me, his voice out raged.

Kon looked at me and shrugged. "She is my mother, if it makes her happy and puts food in our mouths who cares."

They continued to play, ignoring us. We went about our way, Aki was angry with me. "Really Utlapa? Their children."

"They need to know what their mother is. Why didn't you ever tell me you convinced your father not to kill her?"

He looked ahead, not meeting my gaze. "Pitichu is not evil. She is just confused, lost. I can not kill someone who has not done something to warrant death."

We continued home not speaking once. The entire time we walked I could not get her out of my head. I kept on thinking about her. No matter how many times my mind wondered it always came back to her and her words.

__

"I will live my life, or I will not live at all."

What did she mean by that? All we ask of her is she stop being a whore and stop using her magic for wicked deeds. Yet she continues to fight us.

We arrived to La Push a few hours later. We gave our report to the elders. Taha Loki was not pleased. He said they would have to consider a new course of action with her.

Taha Loki was not looking well. He is our chief and a mighty spirit warrior but he is still mortal. One day he will join his ancestors. One day very soon.

Later that day we stood with our brethren. The other spirit warriors. Yut who was one of the older ones was there. As was Hot, Jakopala, Belnopa, and Toum where there as we told them what happened. "Really? That beautiful?" Hot asked.

"Truly," Aki said.

"To bad she is banished, I wouldn't mind having her keep me warm on a cold winters night," Jakopala joked. He motioned the air with his hands and thrust his hips around.

"Banished or not she still gets around, I doubt there is hardly a man or woman she hasn't fucked," Belnopa said.

"Taha Aki how is your father fairing?" Yut asked.

"Not to well, he puts on a brave face but his time is coming and soon," Aki said sadly.

Toum put his hand on Aki's shoulder. "Worry not, he will go to a better place. Then you will take his spot. You will be chief. Then you can marry Vakatel."

Vakatel was a girl in the tribe who Taha Aki had been courting for a while now. It would come as no surprise to anyone if they wed.

We continued to talk about Pitichu and Aki and Vakatel. Then one of the elders came rushing up to us from the woods. "Taha Aki! It is time! Taha Loki has begun to join the spirits!"

With out a word we all fled to La Push. Many people were outside the chiefs hut. Some were crying, others looking on quietly, tears in their eyes. "He has requested you sit by his side Taha Aki, he has one last thing to tell you."

Aki nodded and went inside. We all waited. For what seemed like an hour or an eternity. Then I felt it. It was like the air took a deep sigh, like a great burden had been lifted. I felt a large presence brush by me and disappear.

Aki came out, his face sad but stern. "My father has gone to join the spirits." He held his fathers ceremonial headdress. The headdress only the chief wore. He put it on his head and addressed us all. "I am Taha Aki, son and heir of Taha Loki. I am now chief."

The next day we mourned the passing of Taha Loki. We buried him on the island and we came back to begin to celebrate Taha Aki's rise to chief. It was no surprise when he asked Vakatel to be his wife, less surprising when she said yes.

Days passed and Taha Aki already began to work on new ideas for the tribe. He opened up negotiations with the Hoh and Makah for trading and alliances. It was a slow frustrating process. We had to travel a lot so Taha Aki and Vakatel did not have much time to spend together.

A month after Taha Lokis death I stood at the beach with the other spirit warriors. We were all practicing our fighting techniques and powers. I had my eyes closed and was fighting off the others. I had learned an age old power called Eagle vision. It allowed me to see from many miles away and through solid objects.

Even with my eyes closed I saw every move and blow the others tried to make, I was able to quickly dodge and move out of the way. I saw him coming before the others did. Taha Aki had returned with Yut from a visit with the Makah.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Not well, the Makahs are bickering with the Quinault. They want us to assist them should there be a war. They want us to use out power to scare the Quinault. In a few days I will travel to meet with the Quinaults and try to broker a treaty."

"Vakatel will not be happy, you have not had much time with her," I said.

"I know." he grinned. "Which is why for the next few days I will be showing her why they call me the big chief."

The others wolf whistled and laughed. I shook my head with a smile. The others decided to go home to their wives. Of all the spirit warriors only I was not married.

"I am going top stay behind," I told Aki as the others left.

"You work to hard Utlapa, you need to veer your energies to finding a woman, I know a few who would be honored."

"I am to young to be married old friend, maybe one day, but right now I am married to the tribe," I said.

He shook his head. "You don't know what your missing. Having a nice wife waiting for you, with your supper ready, rubbing the stress out of your muscles, the feel of her pressed against you as you sleep after a nice night of hot love making."

"If she hears you talk of that then you will be sleeping with the dogs," I warned.

"I know, that's why I love her, shes the only one who can tell me what to do. Good day friend, I will see you later."

He left me and I continued to train. Using my mind and will I began to move the sand. Forming it into shapes and shifting it. I felt a pang of envy for Aki. He had it all, a good wife, love and respect, talent and power. All the things I had wanted.

We had a very strong rivalry as children. Even through our teen years we fought to see who was the strongest, the fastest, who had the strongest abilities, who could woo the ladies better. He beat me at all of it. He even had something I always wanted, a kind and caring father.

My father was dead. Died years ago from an infection he caught. After that day in the hut father really proved how much of a bastard he could be. Every day I had a new bruise to show from his training. He never congratulated. Every time I did some thing right he always told me it wasn't good enough and I wasn't going to go anywhere in life with my attitude.

I shifted the sand and it took different shapes. First a beaver, then a deer, a wolf, then a hawk. I fell into a dark mood. Thinking about Aki and how everything was handed to him. I worked my ass off and had to work for everything I got. Another thing that got me was how he could break the rules and get away with it, if it were me I was punished harshly, thus my desire to follow the rules.

I began to think of Pitichu then. I thought of how in a way she was like me. We both had lousy fathers. We both were powerful people, we both were unhappy…but she wasn't unhappy. She was very happy with her life.

__

"I will live my live, or not live at all."

The sand shifted and changed. Soon it was a perfect replica of Pitichu. But it was just a sand creation. It didn't have her light, or her warmth. I stepped close to the sand clone and began to caress its face. My hands traveled from the face to her hips.

I began to lean in, my lips dangerously close to its. I realized what I was doing and I drew back. My concentration broke and the sand copy fell back to its true form. Why was I thinking about that whore? She was a witch and a disgrace.

What had she done to me? Had she put a spell on me? Had she poisoned me with some potion to make me enthralled with her? No I would not stand for this! I was Utlapa, a proud Quileute. No one had a spell on me!

Making up my mind I quickly ran to my hut and gathered what I needed for the trip. I left the hut and began to make my way to Pitichu's hut. Another few hours and the sun began to set. I checked for any surprise spells before I got close. I sensed the sensors in the woods, around her house were powerful defensive spells.

I was able to avoid all the sensors and made my way closer. I used my eagle vision to scout ahead and saw she was not home. Her children were all in the hut eating and being told stories by Kon. I searched for her and found her heading for a small stream.

I quickly followed her, quiet as the dead. Soon I found the stream and followed it down until I saw her. She was naked and in the stream. She was bathing herself and humming a small sound. I quietly crept down the stream, careful not to make a sound.

I drew my knife, ready for any trouble. "Is that a knife in your hand or are you just happy to see me," she said.

I stopped. "How did you know?" I asked. I wasn't surprised. She was a powerful woman after all.

"I made a weaving, it showed us together this night." she turned around and the air left me. She was fully naked, not an article of clothing on her body. "Is there a reason for you being here?"

She began to walk towards me. "Taha Loki is dead."

"I know, I felt him die."

"Taha Aki is chief now. I expect you will be safe…for a while at least."

"And you came all this way just to tell me this after a whole month?" she asked.

She stepped out of the water and it drizzled down her body. "Are you not cold?"

"I cast a spell to warm the water. Now why are you really here?"

"You answer was unsatisfactory, I think we need to go over your choices again."

She was so close now, all I had to do was reach out with my hand and I would be able to feel her skin on my fingers. "Why are you here" she asked, the words fell of her lips like honey.

"I…I don't know."

She placed her hands on my shoulders. "Yes you do." She reached up and kissed me. Her breasts pressed against my chest. I did not even bother to fight it. I wrapped my hands around her and pressed her closer to me.

She broke it off and I was in a daze. My mind was in a fog of want and need. She turned her back and walked back into the stream. She looked at me and with her eyes sent the invitation.

What I was doing was wrong, this was a person I should revile. But for some reason, I did not care. I took off my belt, my shoes, my leather straps, my necklaces and bracelets, finally my pants. I shivered as the cool night air hit my exposed skin.

Pitichu smiled, her eyes filled with a burning lust. "The water is warm, come join me, we can…talk more about my choices…which are looking better and better."

My feet had a mind of their own moving me forward. "Did you slip me a love potion?" I asked.

"Silly. You can't make love. There are potions that give you confidence, that give you the instinct to laugh, to touch, to kiss where other wise you would look away and sigh in want and need."

I finally reached her and she pulled me close. We kissed and caressed each other. I lifted her up and she guided me to her opening. After she lined me up I lowered her and I entered her. I threw my head back and hissed in pleasure, she was so warm, so tight!

We made love in that stream, I was no virgin, I had plenty of women grace my bed. Being a spirit warrior has perks. But she moved and touched with experience and confidence that made everything seem more intense, more powerful

"I knew this would happen," she gasped as I thrust into her. "I knew it would be either you or him."

I looked at her but did not stop. "You mean Aki?"

"Yes."

"But he had someone who loved him."

"I knew that, but I knew if I wanted I could have had him, instead I chose you."

"What did you do to me?!" I growled. I began to thrust into her hard and deep. She made sounds that were a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Nothing! I just chose."

I felt a dark sense of satisfaction. She chose me! Not Aki. Aki who had everything good and wonderful handed to him. She could have had him but she chose me! I felt a dark sense of ownership over her. She was mine! Not Aki's mine!

Soon I felt the pleasure reach a pitch. She let out a deep moan and her walls clamped down on me. Unable to hold back I shot my seed deep into her. I stood on shaky legs, ready to give out at any moment.

I carried her to the shore, still in her, we continued to kiss as I walked. I found a blanket waiting for us, set by her earlier. I laid her down and pulled out of her. I was soft now and feeling a little tender. I had not been kidding when I said she was tight. She smiled at me, her eyes filled with warmth.

"How long before you must go back?" she asked.

"I should go back now," I said. "I did what I wanted, I have you out of my system."

"Wasn't it fun? To forget the rules and do what you wanted."

"Yes, it was really good. But I should go, this can not happen again, we are too different for this to work."

"I ask not for love or commitment. I have seen what love can turn into and I am not wanting. But surely just because we have different ideas and beliefs doesn't mean we can't have a respect for one another. Now that Taha Aki is chief I can guarantee there will be better relations between me and the tribe."

I looked at her darkly. "You fucking him to?" I asked. Had Aki given in to her as well? Had he been making pit stops to blow off some steam during his travels.

She laughed. "I swear, I have not known Taha aki, nor has he known me. He is a good man, more open minded then most. It will take him far."

I looked at her sullenly as she praised him. "Do you regret your choice?"

"Of course not. He is a good man, but he is not a dreamer like you, I like dreamers. Now lets fuck again. If you are going to never do this with me again I want us to use the time we have left to enjoy ourselves."

"But…"

"Please spend the night with me," she begged. "You can go back tomorrow, tonight you can spend with me. Or you can go back to your lonely hut."

"I'll stay here. But what of your children? Won't they wonder why you won't come home?"

"I told them not to wait up for me. They are well protected. I placed special protection around the hut."

"I know I sensed them, have you been threatened before?"

"From time to time. Men come and try to steal from us, others are men from tribes who want to steal me away and use me to fight their wars. I quickly show them I an not a tool to be used. I take my children's safety very seriously….oh look you've gone soft."

While she had talked I had lost all my hardness. She sat up and grabbed my man hood with her hand. A warm feeling enveloped my dick and before in knew it a ripple of pleasure hit me and I was hard as stone.

"A little trick I learned," she said. She laid down and spread herself. "Now lets fuck."

I leaned down and kissed her. The rest of the night we made love. By the time it was dark and the stars were out we both had endured multiple releases, our bodies were slick with sweat and fluids. We cuddled up together and watched the skies. Soon we fell asleep and for the first time in a long time I felt happy.

* * *

Alberta

Here and now

Embry P.O.V

The memories broke.

"C-c-can't t-t-t-ak-ak-take mor I hurted too munch, da heab its hurting mad!" Ekion scream clutching his head.

His brothers consoled him, whispering to him in another language. Greek maybe?

"What the hell? Is this why you brought us here? To show us porn from the past?" Leah asked.

"Sorry, Ekion showed you that not us," Aristide said.

"I thought Utlapa was always a bad guy, he seemed like a normal guy to me," Quil said.

"Some villains started out as heroes. Lucifer was an angle before he fell."

"Why is he showing us this? What does this have to do with the nexus?" Jake asked sounding frustrated.

"We are not sure, all we know is what he is showing you is important. You have to see it all before you can continue your journey."

"Well lets go then!"

"Hold your horses!" Akakios snapped. "Ekion is in no state to do that again. He has already stretched himself thin showing you that much."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying its going to take a while before he is ready to show you."

"How long?"

"Who knows. An hour, a day, a year. Ekion no longer exists on the same reality as us. Its all sparkles and rainbows for him now. But he is trying, it hurts him but he is trying to commune with us. Just give him some time."

"But-" Jake began.

"I said…FUCK OFF!" Akakios growled.

We left them to care for Ekion. He seemed really bad.

While they tended to their brother we all spoke. "What does all this mean?" Quil asked.

"Obviously this Pitichu plays a role in Utlapa's downfall," Carlisle said.

"Why wasn't she mentioned in the story?" Quil asked.

"I'll call Sam and fill him in, see if there is any mention of her in the books," Jake said.

"So what do we do until then?" I asked.

"We wait. Ekion has information and we need to get it."

We looked over at Ekion. He was crying and holding his head. I think it was going to be a while.

****

Fusedtwilight: Remember at the top when I said I made up a bunch of names? Well only Pitichu if the only name I learned from Quileute, in that language Pitichu means moon. So we see how Taha Aki and Utlapa started out as kids, we meet new characters and begin to see how Utlapa began his fall from grace.

Next chapter we learn more of the history of Taha Aki and Utlapa, please review and don't forget to vote on who your favorite brother is.


	27. Chapter 27

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 26

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purpleranger for betaing, thanks to all you who reviwed.**

**A big thanks to all you who voted, in first place with eight votes is Ekion, second is Akakios and-**

**(Akakios shoves me out of the way and looks at the screen.)**

**Akakios: 2 votes! What the hell! What is wrong with you jerks! All those funny lines and sarcastic comment and all i get is a lousy two votes!**

**Ekion: I'm winning yay.**

**Aristide: Now Akakios don't make a fuss, its just a little fun game.**

**Akakios: Says the guy who has no votes.**

**Aristide:...not even one?**

**Akakios: Not even one. Guess nice guys finish last.**

**(Aristide goes off to sulk)**

**Akakios: Remember if they vote for you now it will be for pity!**

**Ekion: Please forgive Akakios, manners are not in his nature.**

**Akakios: Hey!**

**Ekion: i really am happy you voted for me, you are all really nice. I wasn't surprised, i mean i knew you would. Fusedtwiliht was going to say he was glad you enjoyed last chapter, it was full of lots of magic stuff which you didn't see much in twilight. This chapter we explore more magic and see more of Utlapa and his past. I always get sad when i think of him, he could have been so great, instead it came to this...oh look the stars aer out**

**(looks at the cealing)**

**Ekion: I think i will name them all bob, that way i won't forget their names. Hi Bob, hi Bob, hi Bob, oh hello to you to Bob. Hello there Bob.**

**(fusedtwilight looks at the brothers and sighs)**

**Fusedtwilight: Ya just read the story. **

Leah P.O.V

I woke up covered in sweat. I had dreamed about him again Utlapa. He was still in the dark eagerly waiting for something. I don't know how, but he knew, he knew what was happening outside of the nexus.

I remembered he had been a spirit warrior, it was only natural he would have powers that let him see outside the nexus.

I looked around and saw the others were gone. It was late; Ekion hadn't been able to get himself together all day. We called Sam and filled him in. He did not recall any of the people we mentioned in the story. He said he would ask around.

A few hours later he said he had asked the elders and no one knew about Pitichu or that Taha Aki and Utlapa had been friends. He said many of the old stories died with the tellers when the disease hit us when the pale faces showed up.

The Makah's did have a story of a powerful woman who could control spirits who was said to be known for her beauty, but that was it.

I got up and walked out of the room. The cave was like a giant maze, filled with smaller rooms the brothers had dug up to make more room in. I opened up the flap and went to find the others.

I started out in the main room. The fire was starting to die down; I heard a harp playing in the alcove above. "Hello?"

I went up the stairs and found Ekion. He was playing his harp and was standing next to Akakios. Akakios was not moving at all. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. He laid in a circle of salt and some herbs; I caught a hint of rosemary. I walked over into the circle. Ekion didn't try to stop me.

I waved my hand in front of his face and he did not respond. "Akakios?" I said.

Nothing, maybe we were wrong. Maybe vampires can die. Maybe they just reach a certain age and go poof. I saw something hanging from his neck. It was gold and looked like a cross, only the top part split into an oblong circle. I went to touch it to get a better look.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice said.

I jumped, I turned to Ekion thinking it was him, but he was off in la, la land, totally ignorant of the world around him. I stood up and walked out of the circle. I looked down the alcove and saw Aristide putting wood on the fire.

"That ankh was given to him by an Egyptian priest a long time ago. It was made from the eyes of a hundred seers melted into the metal. A very powerful old magical amulet, it allows one to see into the spirit world."

I jumped down from the alcove and walked up to him. "Where are the others?"

"Exploring, your pack was unable to sleep, bad dreams of him. They decided to explore the cave, it will be a while, our home is very maze like, lots of rooms full of things for them to inspect."

"I hope you don't mind, us nosing around."

"No problem," he smiled at me as he put a big log on the fire. "I enjoy your presence; it has been so long since we have had guests."

"What is wrong with your brother?"

"Which one," he chuckled.

"Akakios."

"Oh he's working."

"Huh?"

"Akakios power allows him to leave his body and explore the after life to commune with the spirits. It also allows him to leave his body so he can float around the world. This allows him to be a psycho pomp and escort spirits to the here after so they can find their final resting place."

"Like the grim reaper?"

He grinned. "Where do you think they got that idea from?"

I shivered. "What's up with the salt and herbs?"

"Protection, while his spirit wonders the earth his body is vulnerable to being taken over by another spirit. The circle makes sure nothing goes in while he is out."

He began to clean up the ash that gathered around the fire. "Why do you have a fire going? None of us get cold."

"It is tradition, back in our day all houses had a fire for Hestia the goddess of the hearth. It would be sacrilege to allow it to go out, at least without performing the proper rituals."

"You still worship the Greek gods? After all this time?"

"Of course. Belief and religion are important to everyone, it helps guide us through life, helps us find meaning."

"But no one worships them any more, besides you guys."

"No? They are still remembered. How many buildings and architectures are designed from the Greeks? How many books and comics depict the gods? How many shows and movies are about the god and heroes? People may not pry to them, but they still give their time and energy to the gods, keeping their memory alive."

"I never thought if it like that…is there a god I can pray to for a good nights sleep?"

"Morpheus. If you like I can set the alter up and you can sacrifice one of the sheep we keep in the back in hopes he'll bless you with better dreams, I doubt it will work though. All the people who can dream and have enough mystical sense dream of him. The norms I think know deep down in their subconscious something bad is coming."

"Can you see him?"

"Through you, through Ekion. Vampires like him and your Alice will see him, and he will see you."

"I can only imagine what it must have been like for him, all these years trapped, unable to move on to the spirit world, they say it hurts to be separated from your body, he's had no body for years."

"I pity him for his pain, yes. Such a sad way to spend your life, he had such promise too."

"Aristide, how much longer will you and your brothers stay hidden?" I asked him because spending thousands of years in a cave isolated from the world seems kind of crappy. "You can join the Cullens or the Denali coven, they would be glad to have you."

"Thank you, but no. We have spent so many years together I don't think we can live with out one another now. We value our privacy and wish to have nothing more to do with the world."

"But it's only a matter of time before Aro learns you are alive, I mean sooner or later he will go for the Cullens, he might find out in like a century or so."

"If Aro learns of us we will know, we will simply move again, someplace different. Besides we only have to wait another five centuries or so."

"Why?"

"Because by then humans will know of vampires."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"By then human technology will have evolved to the point where vampires can no longer stay hidden, then it won't matter about secrets and such, the world will go through a great change."

"How do you know that?"

"Ekion, He reads destiny. Time is a very complicated thing Leah; it is like a giant ball of yarn all the wires connecting and intertwining. Now some things can be cut away or re-knitted to other parts. But some strings are not so tightly together to cut them will cause horrific repercussions. We like to call these events fixed events because no matter what you do, no matter what path you take, the event will happen."

"So destiny is written in stone?" I asked.

"No, not all of it, some parts can be altered or changed, but some things are destined to happen, they can not be changed. Like Bella coming to Forks."

"You know about Bella?"

He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah."

"Think of it. If Bella hadn't come to forks then she wouldn't have met Edward, wouldn't have met Jake again, wouldn't have run in with James and Victoria, and wouldn't have met the Volturi. Now then no Bella no large amounts of vampires coming and going so not so many wolves, no meeting Edward no Nessie and no Jake imprinting, no Volturi coming to kill her, no army of witnesses, then you would have not phased, Sarah would have been a normal child, old Quil would not have told you about the Makahs, no extra wolves puts you at a disadvantage against them. You go on ignorant of their plan and by the time you realize what they are doing it's too late, the nexus is opened."

"So Bella is…important?"

"She wasn't the only important one in the story; all of the characters were, from the main, to the major, to the minor to the forgettable. We all had our roles to play and we played it beautifully."

"So destiny had Bella come to Forks to start a series of events that would make us ready to fight the Makahs over the nexus and stop Utlapa?"

"Mmm, I wouldn't necessarily say that. It helped, but who's to say what destiny had planned for her coming, all I know is that if Bella had not come to Forks and met the Cullens it would have been a disaster."

"Good to know destiny tries to keep things good and orderly."

He laughed. "Leah, even the bad things are part of destiny, lots of horrifically bad things were destined to happen, the dinosaurs, the inquisition, the plague, the world wars. Can't have the bad without the good."

"So Bella has served her purpose right? She is just like any other vampire?"

"No, she is a child of destiny, always was always will be. But yes, she no longer has any more choices written by destiny, only her hand."

"Your brother…he actually travels to the spirit realm?"

"Yep, call it what you will, he can go there and commune with spirits and the answer is yes."

"Huh?"

"Will we have Akakios find your father so you can say a final good bye. But not now, you have to worry about what is coming."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I said.

"No problem, I know what its like to miss a loved one," he smiled.

"You must miss your family, all these years without them."

"I just saw them three weeks ago."

"What?" Was he crazy? Must be after all these years stuck with his bros.

"No, I am sane as a bug. Every year on Halloween our brothers and parents, vampire and human visit us. With Akakios help it is easy to talk with them."

"That's nice; I mean you can still visit with your parents and your brothers and Selene and Helios. What did happen to your father?" I asked.

"He died in the battle he went to. Arrow hit him in the leg and he caught an infection, hell of a way to go. Its funny, he says 'Bad enough I had to leave you all behind, but an infection? I was brought down by bacteria. At least the gods could have had me die in battle, I'll take a good knife in the chest over infection any day.'"

"Sounds like a nice guy."

"He is…was…you get the idea."

"Sweet mother of god!" Akakios was walking down the stairs. "I swear dead people are the most ungrateful assholes! I try to help them move on to find some peace but all I get it 'No I don't want to go, I have a wife and kids.' or 'But I had so much to live for!' your seventy five you ain't got much to live for!"

He sat down next to his brother. "Tough day at work?"

"Don't even get me started. What's wrong with you? Bogy man getting to you?"

I glared at him.

"Easy she-wolf," he said.

"It's time." Ekion jumped from the alcove. "Gather the others; it is time to continue the story."

Aristide and Akakios left the room to begin to round up the others leaving me alone with Ekion. He sat down across from me. He stared at me, not blinking his eyes. It was creeping me out.

"What?" I asked.

"Your time is coming Leah."

"What?"

"The time draws near, everything is moving forward. Everyone is playing their role wonderfully. The time is coming when you must make a choice."

"What choice?"

"The man you love or the world."

"What? What are you talking about? Is it Embry? What is going to happen to Embry?" I asked.

He said nothing, just smiled gently. "When the time comes you will understand."

"Listen, if you know something tell me, don't jerk me around with this creepy seer crap!"

I was about to make the little fucker talk when the others showed up. We all took our places and joined hands. And then we were back where we started.

* * *

Outside La Push

Then and there

Utlapa P.O.V

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Wow the sun was out, that's a rarity. I looked to the side and saw Pitichu still asleep. I remembered last night and smiled. We had made love many times last night. Making love with her was wild and amazing.

She was more open minded then most women I had met; she was more then willing to try new things and was more then casual in her art.

She woke up and smiled at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning…I should go." I got up and searched for my cloths.

"How like a man, a nice night with a beautiful woman and next morning you run off." there was no reproach or anger in her voice just a teasing edge, a light humor.

"Pitichu, what happened last night…it can not happen again."

"Okay," she said.

I looked at her a little taken back. I expected more of a fight. It must have shown on my face because she laughed.

"What? You expect me to beg for you to stay? To live happily ever after with me? Sorry Utlapa, I don't beg, as you found out last night."

"You're not bothered by me leaving?"

"Have you forgotten? I have had tons of late night rendezvous, what makes you think you would be any different?"

I felt my face warm up.

"What we had last night was amazing and passionate; there was no evil in it. I desired you, you desired me. What is so bad about it?"

"If the others found out…I fear-"

"They would not approve? Why are you so desperate for approval? Who cares what others think? You should do what you want and who you want and to hell with the others."

"They are my family, my friends. Their opinion matters a lot to me." I finished changing and stood before her fully clothed. "I think it would be best if we never see one another again, it is for the best."

She smiled and lounged on the blanket. "I am not demanding anything from you Utlapa, if you wish to stay away then stay away, if you would like to visit, visit, you are more then welcome. Or if you wish to come and fuck me to your hearts content, then you can do that. The decision is yours. My only stipulation is you bring no harm or violence to my children."

"Fear not, I will not see you again, if I do it will not be soon." I left her there on her blanket by the river. I ran at first, trying to make up for lost time.

Two hours later I arrived back to the tribe. Hot came running up when he saw me. "Utlapa where have you been?" he asked.

"Exploring the woods, I was restless," I lied.

"Taha Aki was about to send a search for you, he needs to see you now."

I ran with him to Aki's house. I moved the flap aside and saw Aki meeting with the other spirit warriors. "Utlapa where have you been?"

"In the woods, I was taking a walk," I lied again.

"I am glad you are here. We have a problem; there is talk of war amongst some of the tribes."

"Hoh or Makah?" I asked.

"Neither," Yut said. "Nez pierce and Kathlamet."

"What are they fighting about?" I asked.

"Land, the Nez pierce claim the Kathlamet are encroaching on their land and the Kathlamet say the Nez pierce are trying to take their land."

"That's not good, if they fight the Hoh and Quinault will be stuck in the middle. They won't be able to pass through their lands if they are fighting, it will make trading with them difficult," I said.

"Plus some of the other tribes might be pulled in. Taha Aki we should have a meeting with the chiefs to talk peace, see if we can get them to agree on an agreed charter," Jakopala said.

"You are right," Aki said. "These are dangerous times my brothers, I fear war is inevitable."

"Why don't we just peer into the future?" Belnopa asked.

Aki shook his head. "No, the power of true foresight is a rare power; no one in the tribe has it. Using magic to glance into the future is to a chaotic and unpredictable thing. The future is ever changing. To unreliable, that is why my father prohibited doing it, a law I still stand by."

"What about Pitichu?" I said.

All eyes snapped to me, I instantly wished I had kept my mouth shut. "Pitichu? What does that whore have to do with this?" Mohata asked.

Mohata had aged greatly in all these years. His son Molak sat by his father, Mohata was training his son; he was not feeling well as of late. He was an old man after all.

"Remember she could weave the future, maybe she knows something that could help us," I said. "Plus we have not visited her in a while; we should go back and see if she has thought of our ultimatum."

Mohata looked at Aki; it was not a happy look. "Taha Aki has decided to leave her alone for now."

Aki nodded. "Pitichu has done no harm to us."

"Tell that to the wives whose husbands she slept with," Toum said.

"And the husbands whose wives she slept with," Jacalopa said.

"Enough," Molak said firmly. "Pitichu is a disgrace to this tribe, we need not her help."

"Buuut," I drawled. "We know she supplies other tribes with magic to help them win their fights. If there is a war it would be of great profit to her. She may have already had contact with the two tribes and may know if and when they plan to fight."

"You have a point Utlapa," Aki said. "I think we shall see her today, see what she knows…Belnopa gather some fur and fish. If we gift her when we visit it may make her more open to helping us."

"I will come to," I said.

"Why?" Aki asked.

"Because you are too nice, someone needs to be firm with her."

"Careful, she likes it firm," Toum joked.

"That is enough," Aki said firmly. "I know we do not approve of her life style but reminding her father what she is, is not tactful."

They all bowed to Mohata and apologized. "Taha Aki, I would like Molak to go with you. I want him to see where selfishness and wicked deeds lead one."

Taha Aki looked at Mohata seriously, and then nodded. "Very well."

We adjourned to prepare. An hour later me, Aki, Molak and Belnopa were ready to go. Vakatel and Klata Belnopa's wife were seeing their husbands off. They were not happy to see them go. Pitichu had a reputation and they knew it. They loved their husbands but they knew Pitichu had a way of seducing men.

Soon we were off, heading for Pitichu. I hope she does not let it slip I visited her. I admit I was excited to see her again. It had only been three hours since I saw her but I missed her. I always thought she was just a dumb whore with a knack for magic. Instead she proved she was smart, beautiful, independent, a loving mother.

Something about her attracted me. It wasn't just her power or her beauty, even though she had both in equality. Something else about her appealed to me, but what?

"Are you nervous meeting her?" Belnopa asked Molak.

"Not at all. I have no idea why father wants me to meet her, I have always obeyed the rules, and I have never strayed from the path."

"I think there is more to him wanting you to meet her then a lesson," Aki said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no matter what she is his daughter, his first born child. I think no matter how much she disappoints him a part of him will always care for her. I think he will ask you what her living conditions are like, ask you what her children are like."

"Don't expect to much," I said. "Those children are evil."

"Oh Utlapa, you are too harsh on them," Aki laughed.

Not a second after he said that something enveloped us. Before we could respond we were thrown together and shot up in the air. We were stuck in a net. Three spirit warriors and an elder in training were trapped in one of the most basic traps, how humiliating.

There was a bell ringing, letting the hunters know pray had been caught. Ten minutes later they appeared, the children of Pitichu, led by Kon. They quickly ran forward expecting a big meal, only to find us. We were to closely bound to reach our knives, otherwise we would have escaped.

Kon looked up at us and frowned. "Oh, it's you again. And you brought more Quileutes."

"Release us now!" Molak roared.

"Who are you? Another sprit warrior?"

"I am an elder in training! I command you release us at once!"

They all broke into childish laughter, my face broke into a deep shade or red. "Still think they aren't evil?"

"Kon, please release us." Aki asked.

"Sure, after we play a game." he smiled an evil smile and I felt a small thrill of fear run through my body.

"What game?" I asked.

He grabbed a rock from the ground and tossed it up and down his hand. "We throw rocks at you and his you with long sturdy sticks and see how may of your items we can knock off you before we grow tired."

"Why in the name of the spirits would you do that?!" Belnopa asked.

"For sport, and because we don't like Quileutes."

He drew his arm back and was about to throw the rock at us when a firm voice called out. "Enough!" They all turned and saw their mother who was glaring at them with her hand on her hips. "Cut them down at once!"

They all let out grunts and moans of disappointment. Kon walked over to the rope that held us up, he drew out his knife and cut the rope in one clean stroke. We fell to the earth with a loud thud.

"Kon!"

"What, you said cut them down," Kon said with a smirk.

We all got up and glared at the boy. They all ran to their mother, keeping close to her. "Didn't I tell you not to leave traps so close to home?" she asked.

"Sorry mother," they all said.

"I apologize for them, they are so rambunctious. Hello Taha Aki, Utlapa. I welcome you back." her eyes turned to Belnopa and she smiled, her eyes looked him up and down. "And I see you brought…..friends." her face fell when she saw Molak. "Hello brother, long time no see."

The tone of voice she used made you think she wished it had been longer. Molak sneered at her. "I have no relation to you."

"Still the sweet little brother I see. Tell me, you make it to be a spirit warrior yet?" he glared at her. "Guess not. Well follow me; I'll get dinner ready again."

We followed her and her murderous offspring to her hut. Every once in a while one of the children would glance at us and glare or stick out a tongue. Finally we reached her hut and invited us inside as the children waited outside.

Molak looked around in distaste, as if what he was seeing displeased him greatly. She offered us food and drink; we all took it except Molak. We gave her the fur and fish. "Oh, fish huh? You must really want something; gifts and not a single one of you have called me a whore or a heathen."

"Pitichu, have you heard rumor of any coming battles?" Taha Aki asked.

"If you speak of the Nez pierce and the Kathlamet yes I have," she said. "They come here with gifts, asking for advice on what they should do, when would be best to strike, who was right, who was wrong. Men always concerned with right and wrong, never consider to compromise."

"So have you given them any weapons?" I asked.

"Not this time, I only was paid for wisdom and advice, which I gave."

"You are a disgrace you know," Molak said.

Pitichu sighed. "To think we came so close to actually having a civil conversation."

"You bring disgrace and shame to your tribe and your family."

"Tell me is there a reason you are here or did you just come to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Believe me, I would rather not be here, but father wanted me to see what happens to selfish amoral people who break the rules."

"Envious yet?" she smirked. She drew her leg up to rest her chin on her chin. Her leg was bear for all to see. She did not bother to cover her undergarment that was peaking from under her skirt. Belnopa made a sound of surprise. She smiled at him and winked, I felt a streak of jealousy run through me.

"Do you mind?" Molak asked.

"No, I don't."

"To think father must regret having you as a daughter when he passes."

Her face flickered but only for a second. "So Mohata is ill?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The spirits, they keep me informed on currant events. They say he will be dead in less then a year."

"Don't you dare use your magic to kill him!" Molak said standing up angrily.

"Of for Q-wati's sake, I have nothing to do with his failing health. Idiot," she said.

"Sit down Molak, she is your sister and has offered you hospitality. Do not dishonor yourself any further," Aki said.

Molak glared at her and sat back down.

"Now Pitichu, I must ask…have you weaved any predictions as of late?" Aki asked.

"Well now that you mention it." she got up and went over to the other side of the room. She opened a trunk and rummaged around. She pulled out something made from weaves. She showed us, it was a picture of a wolf. A wolf with fur white as snow, its fur had a shimmer of gold that made it look like the sun when it sets.

"What is that?" Molak asked.

"A wolf genius."

"I know that!" he snapped. "I mean what is so special about it?"

"I have no idea; I weaved it a few days ago. I don't know what is so important about it but I just know it is important."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, this is it so far. I can't help you with the oncoming war."

"Oncoming? There will be war?" I asked.

"Oh yes, real nasty one too. Oh well that means big business for me."

Once again Molak shot up. "This is all your fault! You sell magic to the other tribes, you give them weapons, you're as much to blame." he pointed his finger at her. "We should have killed you years ago you whore!"

There was a sound of skin tearing, blood flew in the air. Molak clutched his arm and screamed in pain, he clutched his arm and fell to his knees. We got up and drew our knives. The air moved in the hut, a presence filled the room. Something large and heavy, the smell of fur and musk filled the room. I knew this smell, Bear.

The air around Pitichu shimmered, the large thing was behind her, I could barely see it, but I knew it was big, it had large teeth and it was growling at us. Pitichu petted the air, calming the angry spirit down.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"What is that?!" Aki asked.

"Remember that spirit I used to play with as a child? Turns out it was a Bear spirit."

"Bear spirit?"

"Oh yes, it died many years ago, but it had enough spiritual power to stay on this plane, poor thing, he was so lonely. Then he saw me walking in the woods one day and latched on to me. We've been friends ever since."

I recalled the incident where a little girl was hurt after talking mean to Pitichu. "I think we would have noticed this bear before," I said.

"Well back then he only had enough power to linger in this world, through me he gained enough power to materialize in the world, but only barely. Over the course of my exile I learned tricks to help give him more substance and power. He protects me and my children to this day."

She waved her hand in the air and the bear spirit dissipated. "You can manifest spirits?" I asked impressed.

"Among other things, yes," she smiled.

"Well I think we have out stayed our welcome," Aki said. "I thank you Pitichu for your time and I hope you stay out of the coming war."

"Sorry Taha Aki, but duty calls. I am sorry to hear of your father, he was a good man." Molak let out a groan of pain. She sighed. "Wait, let me give you something for that, last thing I need is for Mohata to come over here saying I killed his precious son."

She went over to her table and picked out a few jars, she ground some herbs in a bowl and poured some water into it. She poured the solution onto Molak's arm and wrapped it in cloth.

"There, all better."

Molak glared at her, but he didn't saying anything, pain can be a good teacher.

She saw us out, the children were waiting. "You pissed of Barely didn't you?" Kon asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Barely, the Bear spirit. We call him Barely because you can barely tell he is there."

"Yeah, we barely saw him, or rather your uncle did."

There eyes widened and they looked at Molak with new found interest. "You're our uncle?" Kon asked.

"Yes," Molak said.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Good, maybe next time he'll go for the throat."

We had to drag Molak away then; he was trying to get at a smiling Kon. Mohata wasn't pleased with what happened to his son. By the time we arrived back to the village the wound had closed, leaving a neat scar.

That night I snuck out again to go visit Pitichu again. I found her at her hut with her children. They were eating the fish we had brought them. "Hello Utlapa," she greeted.

The children continued as if I weren't there. Kon was the only one who paid me any attention, throwing me glares. "Pitichu we must talk," I said.

She nodded and followed me outside. We walked into the woods, under the cover of night. "That bear isn't going to pop up is he?" I asked.

"Only if you mean me harm."

"Then I'm safe…Pitichu, I do not want you to get involved in this war. I want you to stop selling weapons for the highest bidder," I said.

She smiled. "Why?"

"Because, what if they try to steal you away and make you make them weapons? What if one of them decide to kill you so you won't sell any more magic? They could hurt you and your children."

"Where would I go? I need them to get food and cloths for my children. I like it here Utlapa, this is my home now. I can't move in with any of the other tribes, they all banished me. There are tribes beyond our misty forests. In the deep rocky desserts, in vast humid desserts, in rich fertile land. But it would take to long to travel and most of them do not like women who can use magic."

I sighed. I grabbed her and hugged her. "I can not bear the idea of you being hurt."

"Why?" she whispered into my ear.

"I don't know, since I saw you for the first time after all these years…I felt an unexplainable connection to you. And my feelings have been growing for you…I think I love you."

She pulled back away to look me in the eyes. "No man has ever loved me before; I have never loved a man. I like you a lot Utlapa, ever since we were children, one of the reasons why I wanted to be a spirit warrior so much was to impress you."

"Really?"

"Yes…but it is as you said, you have a reputation, you are a thing of order and control, I am a thing of chaos and freedom…we can never be together, the others won't allow it."

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I wanted to cry.

"But that does not mean we can not be together in secret."

I smiled at her. "Don't get to happy; I will still sleep with other men."

"But-"

"Think of it. Won't the others think it suspicious if you lay with no other woman? Think of it like this, we can sleep with other people, we share our bodies with other people, but our hearts belong to one another."

"I don't know if I can do that," I said.

She leaned in close. "Every time I slept with a man, I imagined he was you."

"What?"

"You heard me; this is no different then before. It is the only way to be together Utlapa."

"But what if I get married?"

"What if you do? Marriage means nothing, it is just words. The men I slept betrayed no vows; if they truly loved their wives they would have resisted me. I will not betray you because I love only you."

"I don't know the thought of another man touching you drives me crazy!"

"That is good, possession is one of the aspects of love, and I too feel anger at the thought of another sharing your bed. We must embrace that feeling though; it will help us remember who we really love."

"You would really love me knowing another would live with me, eat with me and give me children? Most women would never allow such a relationship."

"Well I am not most women. Besides, I know where your heart lies."

I pinned her up against a tree and began to kiss her neck. "This is a bad idea you know," I said.

"Maybe, but it is a good bad idea. What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

Nine months later

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

A deep full scream filled the air. I waited outside as Pitichu gave birth to our child. I knew the child was mine, I just did. My spiritual powers gave me a level of instinct and intuition that most did not. It told me it was mine.

Much had changed in these long months, besides my impending parenthood. The Nez perce and Kathlamet had gone to war, dragging a few other tribes in it with them. The Makahs and Hoh were talking of joining the fight too; the war was to close to their territories not to involve them.

The Quinault like us are managing to stay uninvolved but if things escalate they and us may have to get involved. Pitichu of course rendered her services. The only thing is she is sort of our spy, not that the others know. Every time I visited her she told me who had visited her and what they purchased from her.

Our relationship was still going steady, we were still together but we had our affairs. In nine months I had only had two other partners. The sex was okay, but it was meaningless, they meant nothing to me, every time I saw them I thought of Pitichu. I knew she had her lovers as well, but after she learned she was expecting she cut herself off, except from me.

They say women become more sexual during their pregnancy; Pitichu already had a large appetite for flesh pregnant she was truly insatiable. I had to beg her to let me be.

Something moved in the distance, it was tough to tell but I knew it was Barely. He was agitated because his mistress was in pain but there was nothing he could do. I know how he felt. A part of me felt guilty for making her go through this, another part was anxious to greet my child.

Another scream filled the air, followed by a shrill smaller scream. I sat up from leaning against the hut, the baby had powerful lungs. I heard movement and then the flap opened. Kon poked his head out. "Come in." his face looked pale. I had to wonder how many times he had seen this.

I followed him inside. Pitichu was surrounded by her children, they were all bringing her new sheets or dabbing her face to wipe away the sweat, others were looking at the newest member of their family. She smiled at me as I approached, the children made room for me. I kneeled down and saw our child, wrapped in a sheet.

"Take him," she said.

"Him?"

"Yes, your son. Utlupa, son of Utlapa, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's a fine name." I took him in my arms and cradled him.

"Put your hand under his head for support, there you go."

His face was still slightly pink from his ordeal; I ran a finger down his cheek in wonder. He whined and brought up his hand and grabbed my finger. Such a tiny hand, but so strong. How could I have made this child? How could I have made something so beautiful? This is truly the most wonderful day of my life.

"He is so beautiful," I said.

"They all are," she said. "Dozens of times I have done this, each one of my children a product of my lusts, each I have loved and marveled over their beauty. Of all the fathers you are the only one who was here for a birth, only you held your child in your arms."

"The only one?" I asked.

"Some of the others visit from time to time, but it is a rare thing, they only see their brood as a disgrace, a mark of their shame."

The children looked sad, all except Kon. "We don't need a father, we have you mother."

She smiled at him. "I remember when you were born Kon, it was the hardest one because you were my first and I had no one to help me, I had to do it by myself, and it was winter time."

Utlupa began to cry, I handed him reluctantly to his mother and she let him suckle on her breast for milk. I watched her feed him and I felt a great inner peace in me. I made an oath then I would be a better father then mine, I would guide him in life and love him and tell him every day how much he means to me. Like my father should have done to me.

But how could I protect him? He was so far from La Push, and with the war going on he was not safe. Pitichu searched my glum face. "What is wrong? Why so sad?"

"I fear for our son, the war is intensifying, no one is safe, and it won't be long before it spills over you and the children as well."

"This is the world we live in; even I can't unify all the tribes under one banner."

I got up. "No but I can."

* * *

Alberta Canada

Here and now

Jake P.O.V

The vision broke, at first I thought it was Ekion needing more time to recharge but it was Quil who broke the circle.

"Aw, why did you do that? It was such a heart felt moment," Aristide said.

"Okay what the hell is the point of all this?" Quil asked. "I mean we get it he was a good guy who turned bad, big deal when does it get to the nexus?"

"I have to agree," Jasper said. "We know what the Makahs are trying to do now; they want to bring back Taha Aki, thank you for th-"

"Will you all shut the fuck up!" Akakios snapped. "Do you really think we would have dicked you around if it was that simple? And for your information the Makahs have no idea he is in there, but there are those who do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Watch the rest and you'll see."

_"Edward?"_

"Edward is unable to read us," Aristide said. "Mental blocks…look I know you are frustrated, but there is a meaning to the story, it will help you on your quest, it will teach you important lessons."

"Please, just tell us what we need to know," I begged.

"What we know can not be told, only shown," Ekion said.

The brothers joined hands again; we looked at one another and joined the circle once more.

* * *

La Push

Then and there

Utlapa P.O.V

Mohta was dead. He died in his sleep. It was six weeks after Utlupa had been born and no one knew I was a father now. I was amazed I had been able to keep the secret this long.

We were at the cliffs; Mohata's body was on the pyre waiting to be burned. First his friends and family would be allowed one more chance to speak to say a final good bye.

I was talking to Taha Aki when we heard the commotion. Clea Mohata's wife had screamed in anger and was looking to the woods. Soon everyone broke into commotion for striding forward from the woods was Pitichu. Her children followed close to her, she held Utlupa in her arms. She was escorted by Hot and Toum.

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you show your face!" Clea shouted.

Pitichu looked at her and it was not a friendly look. "Believe it or not I was invited here."

"Liar!"

"It is true," Aki said. "Mohata asked me before he died to invite Pitichu to his pyre."

"Impossible!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Aki gave her a stern look.

"No Taha Aki, forgive me."

"Taha Aki surely you do not mean to invite her back to the tribe?" one of the elders said.

"Screw you old man!" Kon snarled.

"Kon," Pitichu reprimanded.

"She will leave as soon as the funeral is over, let us begin."

Everyone gathered to the pyre. No one stood near Pitichu or her brood, they kept their distance. Her face was blank and stony. I wanted to go to her and comfort her but we were trying to stay secret, plus as a spirit warrior I had to stay next to the pyre as a sign of respect.

Many people were glaring at Pitichu and her children with looks of out rage and disgust. I was able to read the lips of a few as they whispered to one another. Pitichu dressed decently which I was thankful for.

One by one people came up and said what they had to say about Mohata. As his son finished and went to join his mother Aki spoke. "Now if there is no one else who wishes to speak we will send off our brother to-"

"I have something to say!" Pitichu called.

An angry buzzing filled the group, everyone was whispering. I had a bad feeling. She walked forward to the pyre. She walked up to me and handed me Utlupa. "Here take him."

I took him and she went to stand in front of the pyre. I looked at Utlupa and he smiled his baby smile, knowing who I was. I could not help myself and smiled back at him.

Pitichu stood, watching the crowed, not saying anything. After a moment I thought she was going to give up, and then she took a deep breath. "I never really liked my father."

Well that was one hell of a way to start it off.

"The bonds of family was the only thing we had, we went through the motions and rituals, trying to pretend we actually cared for one another. Had we not been bound by blood I think our lives would have been greatly enriched. He wanted a son he got a daughter, he wanted an obedient child and he got an independent one instead. I wanted a father who would love and cherish me….for so long I thought I didn't; now I have to wonder. I have no regrets, none, the choices I made led me down a difficult path but in the end I have gained power and a family. But now I think I regret not being able to see him, one more time."

She bowed and took Utlupa from me and went to join her children. We lit the fire and watched as he burned. I had a sense of de Ja vu, remembering my own father's funeral. I glanced over at Pitichu and saw unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

Soon the group dissipated, everyone went to their business. Pitichu and her children were heading for the woods. "Pitichu stay, I wish to speak with you," Aki called.

I went to leave when he stopped me. "You to Utlapa."

Pitichu told her children to wait for her. She walked up to me and Aki. Everyone else had left leaving us alone. "You have a new addition to your family Pitichu, congratulations."

"Thank you, and thank you again for allowing me here…did he really want me to come for this?" she asked.

"Yes, he spoke his final words to me. _'Where is Pitichu? Where is my daughter? Bring her to my pyre, let her see me off'"_

"He said that?"

"Yes, I know you and him were different as night and day, but some part of him did love you. As soon as we came back Mohata began to question us to your living conditions, how many children you had, whether you were safe."

A single tear slid down her cheek and fell on Utlupa's face, he began to groan.

"Tell me what is your child's name?"

"Utlupa."

I knot of fear tightened in my stomach, he knew, he had to know. Why else would he have us both here.

"Alright, enough of this. I know he is yours Utlapa," he said.

I sighed. I walked over to Pitichu and wrapped a hand around her shoulders. "It is true, I sired this child with Pitichu, and he is my blood."

Aki sighed. "I am happy you finally found a lover brother, I was beginning to think you were into boys."

My eye twitched and Pitichu giggled.

"But I must question the wisdom of this, I have no quarrel with you Pitichu, but if the others learn what you and Utlapa have done they will demand he renounce you."

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked.

He sighed. "Of course not moron. You really think I would do that to my brother?"

We smiled. I went up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Aki."

"What are you going to do when the others notice you aren't with another woman?" he asked.

We looked at each other then him. "Well…we have decided to have an…open relationship."

"Open…oh….Okay, look your adults, you make your own choices, just make sure you know what you are doing. Now can I see your child?"

Pitichu handed him our son, he gently held him in his arms, cradling him. He made childish faces at Utlupa and he giggled. "He looks like you Utlapa, I see much of you in your son, and I think we should expect great things from him."

"Given his pedigree that is a given," Pitichu said.

He handed Utlupa to me. "I fear you chose the wrong time to have a child my friend, hard times are ahead for us."

"Aki, I think it is time we start thinking about the future," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"We both know this war is only going to escalate. It won't be long before it is brought to La Push. I think we need to start unifying the tribes, forcefully if necessary."

Aki looked at me shocked. "Utlapa what are you saying?"

"Think of it Aki, there are too many tribes out there, think of what they would be capable of if they were united under one banner instead of divided. You see how they fight over petty things like land and hunting rights. We already have good ties with Makah and the Hoh, they do not have a strong enough military force but they do have vast resources and strong magic, if we join with them we could use them to take the rest of the tribes."

"Utlapa, I agree that unifying the tribes is a good idea, but it would take much time to do such a thing. It won't be easy, all the tribes have their beliefs, their traditions, and not all of them mesh well."

"Which is why we should enforce our rule?"

"What?"

"Aki listen, if we join with Makah and the Hoh it would be a blessing. We have powerful magic, the Makahs, have more people than us and the Hoh have more resources than us, we have more powerful magic than them, imagine what we would be capable of, the three of us would plow through all the other tribes."

"Violence is not the answer, peace must be brought through negotiation and meetings, violence and blood shed will only beget more violence and blood shed," he said.

"May I speak Taha Aki?" Pitichu said.

"Speak."

"It is true violence begets violence, I would like nothing more then to see the tribes put aside their differences peacefully but you are right. They have too many differences, culturally and philosophically too ever unify. Maybe there is another way to make them join, a way that does not include violence."

"I am all ears."

"Our tribe is renowned for our magical powers; no tribe can boast spirit warriors like ours. Make them respect you and they will join you, to make them respect you, you must make them fear you."

"Are you suggesting I use our powers to install fear in the hearts of others?" he said looking shocked.

"I mean if they don't agree to your terms maybe a little gale force wind blowing over their village might make them rethink their options."

"No, that would be an offense to Q'wati, we use our power to help the tribe thrive and stay safe."

"She has a point Aki; did Kahaleha and his spirit warriors not use the power of Q'wati to defeat our enemies? Was it not the show of our power that forced the Hoh and the Makah's to make treaties with us in the first place? Was it not fear that helped us prosper?"

"Prosper yes, but what you want is to take over tribes Utlapa, you want us to take control of people."

"Why not? We have slaves, people we took from tribes we fought or defeated."

"This is on a whole different scale, entire tribes, and entire families!"

"It may be for the best Aki. Who knows with all the tribes united we could stand against greater threats from _distant lands_."

There was meaning in those words. Aki gave her a look that told her to be quiet.

"Taha Aki, we are on the edges of this war, every day we feel the pressure of it, waiting for it to spill onto our land. But at its heart, hundreds are dying, men of too many winters, and even men of too few winters are being used to fight. Their shamans and mystics unleash powerful magic that lays waist to the land. Trust me, of all the people I know how serious this is, every day men come to my house and ask for weapons. You can't avoid this; it will come to you, better to face it head on."

He sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Even if we do this it is too much power, who would run this empire of yours?"

"You of course? You are the chief; you are of the Taha's, Kahalehas heir. It is only right you be the chief of it all. You could take us so far Aki; you could lead us to a new age of peace and prosperity."

"I thank you for having such faith in me old friend, I am truly honored you would think so highly of me, but that is too much power for one man to wield. If we begin to use our powers in such a way it would lead us down a dark path. I would not see us turned into such a thing."

"No matter the cost?" Pitichu angrily asked. "Knowing you could stop it all? Knowing you could prepare us for the future, knowing you could save thousands by sacrificing millions?"

"All life is sacred Pitichu."

"The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few, but you already knew that."

What in blazes were they talking about?

She turned to me. "I had better get going, any longer and the others might think I am trying to seduce you both." she kissed me on the cheek. "I will see you later."

She walked away and her children followed her. I watched until she disappeared through the woods. "What was all that about?" I asked.

"Nothing…Utlapa, I am concerned about you and her as an item."

"I thought you approved of her and me?"

"I did, until you brought up this crazy idea. You want us to use our sacred powers to conquer others like a bunch of war mongers. Of all the people I would never think you would suggest this."

"Pitichu had nothing to do with this, it was my idea."

"That worries me more. I do not think she fills your head with these ideas, but I fear her free spiritedness and lawless ways are influencing you and not for the best."

"What I do I do for the good of our people, and for all the people of the land."

"Utlapa, remember that day when my father died? He asked to speak to me privately before he passed?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Before he died, he warned me. He said 'Do not trust Utlapa, he will betray you.'"

"What?!"

"I know, he warned me one day you would turn on me, he said you were destined to fall to darkness. He told me the day might come when I must kill you."

I backed away from him. Taha Loki said that? Said I would betray Aki? Aki who I loved like a brother, who I loved more then my own father? And he might kill me?

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "I never told anyone what he said, I knew if the elders caught wind they would make me kill you or banish you. I could not do either. Please put these feelings aside, these ideas of conquest and dominion. I fear they will make my father's words come true."

"I...I would never."

"I know."

"All I want is for my son to be safe Aki; I fear what will happen to him in this war. If you had children you would understand."

His face clouded with pain and sorrow. "Vakatel and I have learned she is barren, she can never have children."

"Aki, I am so sorry."

"We have been trying for so long, then we went to the shaman and he told us, only we, the shaman and you know my friend. That was why she was so afraid of me going to visit Pitichu that day. She feared I was going to use Pitichu to sire a child. Did you see the way she glared at her?"

"Lots of people were glaring at her, it was a good thing you did, letting her come back for the funeral."

"Yes but now I fear there may be repercussions. Vakatel thinks I am Utlupa's father."

"What?"

"Yes. She thinks I went to another woman for a child." he looked so sad.

"Tell her, tell her he is mine, she will understand. I will not have you suffer for me Aki."

"I will tell her, but I fear she may not believe me at first. She is so paranoid I will leave her for another woman."

"You would never leave her."

"No, I would not. We had best get back, lots to do, so little time."

We left the cliff and headed for the village. My mind raced with what had happened. A part of me feared Taha Loki's words, he will betray you, and you may have to kill him.

It should be the betrayal that stuck in my head, but all I could think of was the part where Aki might kill me.

* * *

Alberta, Canada

Here and now

Jake P.O.V

Once again we returned to the present.

"Can you see the stars? So many stars," Ekion said looking at the ceiling.

"Break time?" I asked.

"Yep, so you wolves need to go to beddy by," Akakios said.

"Why don't you go to bed kid?" Quil asked.

"Wow, that was a good, one," Akakios said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Except I am four thousand years old and I don't sleep you jack ass!"

"Enough!" Aristides said. "Jake, can you tell me what was so different about Utlapa?" he asked me.

"I don't know…I mean…he was a dad."

"Exactly, his reasons for doing what he did were more pure then you would dare think. Remember, the path to hell is paved with good intentions. Now, I'll go make you and your pack a nice potion for dreamless sleep, I dare say you will be the few shifters getting a good night's sleep."

He got up and went to a bench and began to make us some drinks. "So Taha Aki and Utlapa were like brothers?" Embry asked.

"Oh yes, they were close."

"So why did he betray him?"

"Well, I think something drove him over the edge, war does that, and it changes you. Makes you do things you would never have done before. There is not innocent in a war. You may start out pure and fresh, but if you survive it leaves its mark on you. I think all he wanted was a golden age, for his friends and family, but something caused his views to become warped and twisted."

"What could do that?" I asked.

"Lots of things, the loss of a loved one, difficult choice, forbidden knowledge."

"Forbidden?"

"The only time knowledge is forbidden is if someone has a secret to keep, or the said knowledge is something foreboding."

"Wait; remember Pitichu mentioned something about the future? She made it sound like she and Taha Aki knew something bad was coming."

We looked at Aristide. He smiled and tapped his temple.

He gave us our drinks, the second they touched our lips my eyes felt drowsy.

"Off to bed now, we will continue as soon as possible." he said.

"Night, don't let the bed bugs bite," Akakios said.

We stumbled top our rooms, leaving the brothers and Cullens alone to talk. Probably about vampire stuff. I was so tired that as soon as I laid on my bed, I fell asleep. All I dreamed of was darkness, but this time I was all alone.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the Makahs make their move for Nessie and a new character is introduced.**


	28. Chapter 28

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 27

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purpleranger for updating. Thanks to icihappi, laineeee, stillheartdeep, illyria, teel it to the sky, toshii519, fatallyyours-xdx,** **and twilighter tabitha** **for your reviews. Last chapter we took another dip into La Push history and learned more of the characters who make the history of La Push. This chapter new people are introduced and fate deals a surprising hand to a controversial couple.**

Carlisle P.O.V

While the wolves slept me and my sons stayed up and talked with the brothers. To be able to talk to such unique beings was truly an honor. To think all these years I thought I was the first animal eating vampire (Or vegetarian vampire) and it turns out others had discovered the secret millennia before me.

Too bad they were persecuted for it. I knew from my time with the Volturi the Romanians had been harsh rulers compared to the Volturi, but I had no idea. Aro was no saint by far, but at least he accepted my nature. True he had been curious and wanted to study me, but still he took me into his coven and treated me like another member of his coven.

Only now I think he may have been thinking I may have met the brothers. Did he suspect them to be alive? Was that why he kept me around? To see if I could somehow lead him to them? Or maybe he hoped I had some secret talent like the brothers did.

Lord knows they are the most powerful and talented vampires I have ever met.

"Why thank you," Aristide said.

""Will you stop doing that, it's weird," Akakios said.

"We read each other's mind all the time," Aristide said.

"Yeah but we have a connection, besides its rude to read another's mind without their permission."

"Oh, he is right, I am terribly sorry, I am not used to trying to block out people, and we have not had guests for so long."

"No offense taken." I waved my hand. "I thank you again for breaking your isolation and helping us."

"We are not doing it out of the goodness of our hearts," Akakios said. "That nexus opens up and he gets out were all more fucked then a whore on ten dollar Tuesday."

"My brother, Mr. articulate," Aristide sighed.

"So how long have you been magic users?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Since we were human, like we said, our mother was a witch; before she died she passed down her knowledge of the arts to us. We continued to practice even after we were turned." Aristide began to sweep up the ashes from the fire. "Back then magic was stronger, more common, we weren't the only vampires who practiced."

"So what all can you do? I mean you can cast spells right?"

"Oh yes, we know all kinds of spells. Thanks to Akakios ability to commune with the dead he has learned powerful magic, ancient magic, and forgotten magic."

Akakios smiled prideful. "Are you affected at all by human blood?" I asked. They have been in isolation for so long, only feeding on animals, who knows how much that has dulled down their vampire instincts.

"Enough we could walk into a blood bank and not even be tempted to drink any," Akakios said.

"Amazing, if only we could show the others this, it could change everything."

"It will not be us who change everything, it will be you," Ekion said. He was lying down; his back was turned to us. "The day will come when vampires with golden eyes are more common then the red eyes, it will all be thanks to you Carlisle."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Many years from now nomads will seek you out to learn your ways, you will teach them, some will not be able to do it, others will be a roaring success," Aristide said.

"It has already begun, after your little run in with the Volturi, the sight of what a vegetarian vampire could do has made many nomads reconsider their way of life. Already they speak of the golden ones and how without a force of power they banished the Volturi," Akakios said.

"But if they had attacked we would have been wiped out," Jasper said.

"Doesn't matter, they came to kill you, and they left, the Volturi never leave. They sought out many of the nomads they had come with them, keeping them silent about their shame, but many survived. The day will come Carlisle Cullen when you…rule our world."

I stared at them in shock, me? The leader? "But Aro-"

"Things change, it is the way of the world, new world orders rise and fall, it is no different for our world," Aristide said.

"Just as the Romanians before, and the forgotten clan before the Romanians, the Volturi too will one day fall, and a new order will rise, with you and your family at its helm," Akakios said.

"But that's impossible; I can't rule over all the vampires, I can't have that kind of power."

"Which is what makes you a good ruler, it will be easy Carlisle. With so many vampires drinking animal blood our world will become more peaceful, we will be able to live alongside humans so much more easily. Your coven will last twelve thousand years, it will be a golden age for humans and vampires, with you leading the way for peace between humans and vampires."

"So great will this peace be I see that many Dhampires will be born, more half breeds like Nessie," Ekion said.

I looked at Edward and saw his eyes were wide and astonished.

"My god, is this the future?" he asked.

I knew then and there it was true. One day I would bring peace to all my people and even prosper peace between humans and vampires to the point where they conceive children.

"Wait," Jasper said. "We saw what happened with Bella and Nessie why would humans-

"By then technology will have advanced to the point where that little problem is solved," Aristide said.

"A word of caution Carlisle Cullen," Akakios said. "This is a possible future, it is not fixed. For if you fail to stop the nexus from being opened then all is lost and this vision will die….along with everyone else."

I ran my hand over my head. I wanted to believe the brothers, but the idea of me running the vampire world, of helping humans and vampire coexist where they breed a family, where my people learn to drink animal blood. It is just too much to take, no matter how sweet of an idea it is.

Aristide extended his hand. I looked at it then to him. I took his hand in mine and a rush of images flooded my head.

I saw me and Esme and our family. Nessie was grown up and Jake was still by her side. We were in a large room similar to the U.N. We sat at the center of the room. Hundreds of desks lined the floors; on each desk was a plaque with the flags of the world countries. I recognized a few faces; there was Tanya and her coven at one desk, Siobhan, Maggie and Liam along with a few new members.

I saw Alistair much to my surprise. He sat at a desk with a few unknowns. He still looked skittish and his eyes still darted around the room. A woman placed her hand on his and gave him a warm smile. He calmed down just a bit, I felt happy that he finally found someone to pull him out of that hole he hides in.

I saw many familiar faces, some were new to me. But one thing we all had in common was our eyes, everyone had golden eyes. We were going over new laws and meeting with humans that we hoped would help give us more rights.

We talked of voting rights, property rights, and stock rights. The same rights everyday normal humans had.

Aristide pulled his hand back. I felt my eyes burning; I knew I would be crying had my tear ducts not dried up years ago. Aristide smiled at me. "Another part of my gift, I can show images. These visions are what Ekion has seen. But only if you can stop the nexus from being opened Carlisle."

I felt my resolve build inside me. The drive I had in me before to stop the nexus from being opened was intensified a thousand fold. I will do everything in my power to make sure that vision comes true.

* * *

Tristan P.O.V

I was in my garage working on my car. Whenever I was stressed or needed to vent I would work on cars or something mechanical. As soon as I graduated from school I opened my own shop. The fact I was able to stay open after all these years were a miracle. It was an even greater miracle I had stayed open due to the depression.

I was waiting for Stark to arrive with the item I requested. Hank was with me going over details of our up and coming plans. "I am sorry I let them get away Tristan."

"No need to apologize Hank, I highly doubt you could stand up to a single wolf shifter let alone several."

"I tried to get the others to let me take samples of their shifters so I could run some tests, they stared at me coldly and said no." he muttered.

I sighed. Hank was a genius; his love for science has been and will prove to be a valuable assistance to the cause. But it was also his greatest weakness. He had no wife, no kids; every waking hour was spent doing something medical.

"I hope we will still need the tanks, after all the money we invested on the damn things."

"We will, even when we get the power from the nexus. We will need spirit warriors to wield it after all," I said.

"I am not sure involving the other tribes in this is a good idea. How do we know we can trust them?"

"Can't be helped, if we are to find the seals and open the nexus we have to involve them now. Especially after the Quileute's took so many of our wolves."

"Where did you learn about these seals? I don't remember Merck saying anything about a seal before."

"That's because he did not know about them, I have a very reliable source who told me about them," I said.

"Who?"

"I cannot say. But I can say that they are in La Push." I smiled.

"What! Who?"

"I cannot say."

"Tristan!" Starks voice called out.

"In here!" I called back.

Stark came in with two wolves they two carried what I asked them to bring, it was wrapped in a small cloth.

"Over there," I nodded to the table next to my tool bench.

They placed it on the table and took off the cloth. "Isn't that the wooden plaque we found when we excavated Ozette village?" Hank asked.

"Yes it is, the very same." I wiped the oil off my hands. "This is one of the oldest pieces of our history." I ran my hands over the smooth wood. I took time to admire the well carved images that depicted the making of the nexus. "I have always prided our ability to remember the past, but at the same time adapt and move on to the future." I grabbed my hammer from the bench. "Sadly sometimes we must forget the past to move on to the future."

I raised the hammed and with all my might I brought down my hammer, smashing the plaque to pieces with every blow. By the time I was done it was nothing but splinters.

"Tristan what the hell!" Hank screamed.

"It was one of the seals Hank," I said putting the hammer back.

"What?"

"Our ancestors were clever. They knew there was a possibility their descendants would try to open it, so they made hundreds of seal. Some are items like the plaque, others are more…fleshy. We need not destroy all the seals, just enough to weaken the nexus enough where we can smash it open."

"You said hundreds Tristan, how are we going to find them all?" Stark asked.

"Time has taken care of that my friend. Over the years many of the seal have been unknowingly destroyed. Now we need only destroy twelve more seals and we will be able to crack it open." I turned to Stark. "I am sending you and some of the wolves with the Nez Perce to Oregon. There is something special there I need you to take care of."

Billy P.O.V

I was watching a game, a beer in one hand and a cast on the other. Good thing I was already in a wheel chair, because I was sure I would be in it already.

Charlie was over, I was trying to make things right between us, we had a bit of a falling out after he and Sue got together. I was upset he was getting with Harry's woman so soon after he died. But they were both adults, and they were my friends, all I want is for them to be happy, I know Harry would want them to be happy as well.

A knock on the door made the day seem to get brighter. "Billy Black! Get your crippled ass out here and greet me!"

"Who in blazes is that?" Charlie asked frowning at the door.

"An old friend," I laughed. "Get in here you old son of a bitch!" I called.

Josiah came walking in. He was one of the Quinault, a tribe real close to us. he and I had been good friends for years. He was one of the elders for his tribe. His hare had added a few white strands since last I saw him and he appeared to have gotten a bigger belly.

"What you can't use a phone now? I here you were in an accident and you can't call and let me know you are okay?" he smiled.

"I'm recovering you prick," I laughed, and then winced as a sharp jolt of pain shot through me.

"Yeesh, you are getting old." His eyes turned to Charlie. "Hello, I am Josiah, I think you are Charlie?"

Charlie got up and shook his hand. "Yeah that's me, your one of the elders from one of the other tribes right?"

"Yeah, I'm Quinault. Mind if I intrude? It's been a while since me and old Billy boy hung out."

"Fine by me, its Billy's house," Charlie said.

"Of course, join us," I said.

I handed him a beer and he sat next to Charlie, for the next hour we watched the game, cheered when our team scored, shouted and cursed when they didn't. It was pleasant, having my friends over and watching a game.

With everything that had happened lately it was great to just sit and relax and not have nothing to worry about, except for the pride of our team.

"Well I got to get going," Charlie said getting up.

"Already?" I asked disappointed.

"Sorry Billy, there is still a bunch of paperwork I need to do for those missing hikers," he said.

He gave me a look. I knew he meant the poor souls who fell victim to the werewolf. The same hikers whose bodies would never be found, because our wolves picked their bones clean and hid them. We still had no idea what to do with them. It felt wrong to leave them buried without a proper burial, but if we turned in the bodies it might raise questions that could expose us.

After all if they inspected the bones and saw wolf marks it would be open season on wolves. Shifter or otherwise.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

He left leaving me and Josiah alone. "So how have you been old friend?" Josiah asked.

"Could be better, wrecking my truck, some stuff going on with the kids, the usual," I said.

He sighed. "Yeah some shit has come to my tribe. Stuff we shouldn't get involved with but we will."

"Anything we can do to help?" I asked.

"Well that's the thing, your part of the problem Billy."

"What?"

"Billy I know about you and the wolves."

I froze, I dropped my beer and it landed on the floor. Beer spilled all over. "What?"

"You're not the only tribe Billy. Other tribes have their own protectors as well."

"How do you know?"

"Tristan of course. He's gathered a few of the tribes with shifters up to help him in his scheme."

"Tristan? Wait you have shifters? You're helping the little psycho?"

"Yes, yes and yes. It's ironic see, our shifters are dogs. Not wolves just dogs."

"Dogs?"

"They may not be big bad wolves but they get the job done. Remember the story of the woman and her dog? A family had a large powerful dog that protected them from harm. What the parents didn't know was that every night when they slept the dog would go into their daughter's room and lay with her as a man. Soon he was caught and killed, the girl soon learned she was with child and fled and had her children in secret, when they grew up the founded their own village not too far from the old."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because until a week ago I didn't know. I knew of the Makahs, about the Nez Perce and some of the others, never thought you lot would have your own guardians." He smiled.

"Why are you here Josiah? You know what Tristan plans yet you side with him?" I asked giving him a hard look.

"I am not pleased with it Billy. But Tristan has a point. Time has come we take back our land."

"So you're just going to let him evict millions of people for what their ancestors did? I have white friends Josiah as do you, what of them?" I asked.

"Tristan thinks we will let him get rid of all the pale faces. Truth is once we get the power back we'll only get rid of some of them. We'll keep the best of course. People like Charlie. Good honest people who will help make our new world a better place."

"What right do you have to make such decisions Josiah? No man does," I said.

"No. No one man or woman will make the choice Billy. A group of us will. Tristan thinks we trust him, but we know better. He is too motivated by what happened to his son to be trusted with such power. Billy I have known you for years, you are one of my best friends. You are wiser than any man I have ever known. Join us. Help us make the world a better place brother. Help take back our land, let's give our people the chance they deserve."

His eyes were pleading and begging. It was true, he was my best friend, and I had known him for years. I trusted him with my life even knowing he was on the others side.

"I am not fond of the way the world is now, in fact there are changes I would like to make. But I am one man; even on a council I can only add my voice to the chorus of the rest. We can change our lives Josiah, but we need not ruin the lives of millions just for our own sake. The day we start using the power of our forefathers in such a way is a dark day indeed. The land does not belong to us Josiah, nor does it belong to any other tribe or culture. The land belongs to all people."

He took a drink of his beer. "I really wish you would reconsider Billy," he said.

"I wish you would as well Josiah, This is not a path that should be trod lightly."

"It is a road worth taking though. I came here to warn you Tristan plans on taking something from you soon. I have informed Tristan we will not raise a hand against you. It's the best I have to offer you old friend. The others however won't hesitate to fight you. The Nez Perce, the Couer d'alene, and the Kathlamet."

"What animals are the tribes?"

"The Couer d'alene have horse shifters, the Nez perce have bear and the Kathlamet have Eagle shifters. Like I said I swear we will not help harm you or yours, but the others will make no exception Billy. I wish you would change your mind."

"I thank you for the warning Josiah, I hope one day we can once again share a beer and watch a game as friends," I said.

"Me to Billy, me to."

He got up and left closing the door gently on his way out. I quickly picked up the phone and began to call the elders. Things just took a nasty turn for our soon to be fight with the Makahs. We thought we had the advantage with the new wolves we got; now with so many tribes joining Makah, we may be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Erik P.O.V

I was in the book store helping grandma.

It was a slow day; we had only a few customers today. Who needs books when you have the internet after all? When you can just go to Amazon or some other website and just order the book to your house.

"Erik!" she called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I climbed down the ladder and went to the front desk. Grandma was sitting in her chair; her glasses were on as she was reading her book. She smiled at me when I walked up to her. "Erik why are you still here? You should be out getting a real job," she said.

"Grandma, finding a job now days is like finding a needle in a haystack. Besides, I like working with books you know that," I said.

Personally I thought grandma should sell the shop and use the money to make her life easier, or until I find a better paying job, but grandma loved her book store. I liked helping her out. I have been with her for six years now. She took me in when mom and dad died in that car crash.

I loved her so much, helping her in this dusty little book store is not a problem for me. "Yes, you get that from me, always had my head in the books, it helped me a lot when I graduated. You have a bright and shining future ahead of you Erik."

"Thanks grandma." I kissed her cheek.

"So, could you do me the tiniest of favors?" she asked.

"Any thing," I said.

She reached under her desk and pulled out a package in brown wrapping paper. "You know the La Push reservation?" she asked.

"Yes, in Washington?"

"Yes. This package I wish to send to an old friend there, her name is Sue Clearwater. The item it to precious and I fear sending it by mail, would you please go there yourself and deliver it?"

"What? Grandma that's too far away, I don't have the money for that kind of gas money. Besides who will help look after you while I am gone?" I asked.

"First off I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Second I have already got you your bus ticket." She handed me a white envelope. "It's in here and your bags are already packed."

"Bags? Grandma how long do you expect me to be gone?" I asked.

"Well I expect you will be tired by the time you get there. La Push is also a real lovely place, you should stay there for a few days, make sure the item is kept care of."

"I thought you trusted your friend Sue Clearwater to look after it?" I asked. Something was up with her, she seemed a little too eager to get me out of here.

"Well she will, but I also believe she needs some help around her house, her husband died two years ago and she has no one to help her around the house. Please, it's just a few days."

She gave that face I could not say no to. With her warm smile and brown eyes I would have done anything for her.

"Okay, when do I leave?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes right now." She handed me the keys to her old truck. "I'll have a friend pick up my truck later, your bags are in the back and your bus leaves in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes! But it takes twenty to get to the bus station!" I shrieked.

"Well in that case you better hustle." She smiled.

"Grandma you are a devious young woman you know that," I said.

"Young woman huh? You cheeky thing." She kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

Something was really wrong here. Everything seemed too rushed. She was trying really too hard to get me out of here. What was going on here?

"Alright now get going. You have a bus to catch."

She gave me one last hug and one more kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when you get there," I said.

"Okay, be safe."

I clocked out and grabbed the envelope and the brown package. As I stepped out the door I looked back to her. For I second I thought I saw a sad look on her face, but instead I saw her usual smile. Maybe I didn't see anything. I waved goodbye and left the shop. As I walked over to her truck I kept looking back at our little book shop, a feeling of foreboding like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Merry P.O.V

I watched from the window as Stark got in the truck and drove off.

I sighed and went to go sit back on my chair. My grandson was smart; he gets it from my daughter who got it from me. I took great pride in him. My daughter and her husband deserve the most credit. He has come a long way from the sad, angry child he was six years ago. My only regret was that I will not be able to see him become a man.

I wish I could say I was not afraid, that my soul was ready, but I would be lying. You can never be ready for death or feel ready for an uncertain future. My sweet little boy had such hardships to face soon. I wish I could be there for him, to guide him through it all.

But I had faith. Faith in him, faith in our ancestors and the spirits to help guide him. I wish I could have told him sooner, to explain to him the heavy burden our family has had to bear for countless generations. How he was heir to a legacy old as rock and heavy as stone.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Sue's number. I had told a little white lie when I said her and me were good friends. I had only met her a handful of times. She was a good woman, with two strong children and from what I hear a grandchild. "Pick up." I hissed as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Sue? Sue Clearwater?" I asked.

"Speaking," she said.

"You may not remember me but our husbands knew each other, but our husbands knew each other from the pow-wow. My name is Merry, Merry Kryst I am one of the Nez Perce."

A few seconds and I heard her do a sharp intake of breath. "Oh yes now I remember, it has been years how have you been?" she asked.

"I wish I can say better. Listen Sue, I hate to have to ask this of you, I know we hardly know one another, but I need you to protect my grandson, Erik."

"Why what is wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sue, this may sound strange and suspicious. I know about your wolves, I know right now you are in a war with Makah, I know about the nexus, right now I am sending you something very important."

A longer pause, I could practically hear how shocked she was. I could imagine her with her mouth open and eyes wide. "How?" she began to ask.

"I have no time to explain, the Makahs are on their way now with some of my tribes protectors. They seek one of the seals to the nexus; if they find it they will destroy it. I know what will happen if it is opened and I cannot stand by the elders while they allow this to happen." I took a deep breath. "I have sent Erik to Forks." I told her when and where to expect him. "Please protect him, I have sent a special package that will help explain everything. He does not know what is going on, nor does he know what is going on with the cold ones and wolves and all that. Please Sue, he is my only grandchild, please protect him."

"Come to La Push to Merry, we can protect you too," she said.

"Nay, I must buy Erik time to flee. They must not get their hands on him Sue, he is to important."

"Just wait, we can send someone there to-"

"No time, they will be here soon…tell Erik…I'm sorry and I love him. I will pray for you Sue, for you, your tribe and for us all."

I hanged up. I was feeling shaky so I went and made myself some tea. It helped sooth my poor nerves. Hours passed and soon night fell. I closed the curtains and made sure all the people were out of the store. I was sweeping the floor when I heard the bell over the door jingle. I tried to act normal but I know who it was, I knew what was about to happen, when I heard the door jingle my heart skipped a beat.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a smile I turned to the door. "I am sorry, but we are, oh why hello Jay."

Jay was a bear of a man. (Pun intended) he was the leader of our sleuth of Bears. The Makahs and Quileutes had wolves; we people of the Nez Perce had bears. They can run fast, not vampire fast, but what they lacked in speed they made up for in brute strength and their thick hides made it difficult for a vampire to sink their teeth into them.

Like all shifters they share a mind when they are in animal form, they find their soul mates when they look into their eyes, the gene skips a generation or two, triggered by anger. In human form they gain an increase in size and muscle mass, more so then the wolves…plus the extra hair.

"Hello Merry," he greeted bowing his head in respect. The bears with him did the same. They fanned out covering the doors and windows. They peeked outside; making sure no one was around to hear anything. Silly boys, like I could run from them.

They may not be as fast as vampires but they can more the outrun a human any day let alone an old lady like me. I saw the wolves with them. The Makah boys.

"Why Jay why didn't you phone ahead and I would have made some tea for everyone." I smiled.

"I am afraid this is not a time for tea ma'am," one of the Makah boys said.

"I'm sorry son, who are you?" I asked.

"Stark ma'am, I am the pack leader of the Makah wolf pack." He bowed his head respectfully.

"Pleasure to meet you Stark. How may I help you boys?"

"Merry we know why we are here," Jay said.

I just smiled. "Ah, I knew you would come. I asked the bones, they told me you would come soon, told me some more interesting details too."

"The elders have spoken Merry; it's time to reclaim what's ours. Just give us the seal and we will leave," Jay said.

I gave him a sharp look. "Do you really expect me to give you the seal?"

I could see the guilt in his eyes. I knew he was uncomfortable with what the elders had him doing. But he was loyal to the tribe and his people. Like a good solider he will follow his orders, no matter how much he hates to.

"Merry, please, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." He pleaded.

"Ma'am, I know this is difficult for you, but it is for the greater good. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. We wish no harm to you; you are your tribe's wise woman, surely someone of your wisdom can see what must be done."

"That's right, I am the wise woman," I said. I reached down into my being and called to me the power of my people. I felt the power respond, like a flame responding to a gust of air to make it strong.

The room seemed to darken with shadows, the lights flickered. The smell of old and new books was filled with the smell of magic. They're bodies tensed, their noses flared, smelling the magic in the air. "Merry don't do this," Jay begged.

"I wish no fight Jay, least of all with you. But I will not allow this madness to pass," I said.

I flipped the broom so the handle was on the bottom. I struck the ground three times and summoned the magic in me. Had I been younger I might actually have stood a chance, but using magic is a tiring thing. Even more so in my age.

Muttering the prayer I summoned the wind to me. It was like a small hurricane was in my little shop. Books and paper flew around the room; the shifters braced themselves against my wind. "Get her!" Stark yelled.

Two of his wolves tried to rush me; I brought my broom up and slashed the air. A gust of wind met them half way and sent them back. Next I brought my hand up and with concentration I focused on the air in their lungs. I imagined the air become heavy and thick.

They clutched their throats and chests, gasping for breath. My outstretched arm began to get heavy; the magic was wearing me out to quick! If I could just kill them, squash their lungs like balloons. I did not want to kill these men, but they left me no choice. I had to protect Erik.

Jay lumbered toward me, I tried to will the air in his lungs to harden further but I was so tired now. I used the broom to support myself, my body was like lead. The air began to calm and I could feel the air soften in their bodies.

Jay grabbed my neck and I knew the time to join my ancestors had come. I felt a sense of relief and calm. I had no regrets. I had a full life, met many people, fell in love, and had a beautiful daughter, a perfect son in law and the best grandson in the world.

Something deep inside told me he would be fine, that his destiny lie in La Push, they would keep him safe.

Jay grip on my neck tightened and I dropped the broom. He looked at me with a hardened face but I could see the turmoil in his eyes. I held not grief against him. He was doing what he was raised to do. "Forgive me," he said.

I smiled. "_I already have."_ I thought.

A quick twist and some added pressure, the last thing I heard was a distinctive snap. And I was gone.

* * *

Stark P.O.V

I had not thought the old woman would be such a problem. I had underestimated her, a mistake I would never make when next I faced anyone wielding magic. I had seen Merck wield magic before but nothing like this. Then again I had never seen him provoked to use such power.

Jay stood over the corpse. His breathing still rough and labored. My own lungs were still heavy and felt like they were on fire. The woman was a force to be reckoned with to wield the element like that.

"Search the store, see if you can find the boy," I said. My Jay and the bears went searching the store for any trace. I walked up to Jay as he continued to stare at Merry, or what was left on her.

Even in death she seemed so frail. Her neck was at an odd angle, but her eyes were closed and her lips half parted, like she was in a deep peaceful sleep. I cursed the fates for this. Shamans of her level were rare these days. Such a fucking waist. Wise women, shamans, medicine men/woman, they were things to be treasured, protected.

I reminded myself that it would be okay, once the nexus was opened and our magic's released a whole slew of psychics would be born. The power brought forth would make what Merry had been capable seem like a mere illusion.

I placed a hand on Jay shoulder. "I am sorry you had to do this. But know once we release the nexus her loss will seem inconsequent-"

He whirled around and grabbed me by the throat. "I am not in the mood to hear you preach boy!" he snarled. My wolves came running in, teeth bared and growling.

Jay bears were behind them, they made a growl that was not human or wolf, but something larger, lethal. My wolves tried to watch them and me at the same time.

"Merry was the best of us, her power may be replaced, but her wisdom is lost forever. No magic can replace the kind of soul I just took."

My feet dangled in the air, if he did not release me soon I was going to phase. "I have known that woman since I was a cub. I used to help her for church, I used to trim her yard, and I used to help clean her house when her husband died. So do not dare lecture me on this, no amount of words will make me feel better for what I have done."

He released me and I landed on my knees. I gasped for breath, and my wolves came running to help me. "I'm fine," I gasped.

"Did you find anything?" Jay asked his bears.

"Nothing. We checked the room upstairs and his bags have been packed."

"Her truck is gone to, maybe he is at a friend's?" one of the bears suggested.

Just then we heard a beeping sound. It was coming from Merry. Jay bent down and as if he was afraid he would wake her very gently reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell.

"It's him," he said. He waited for it to stop. Then once it beeped to let us know it got a voice message he opened it and clicked the button. With my wolf hearing I heard the message.

"Hi grandma it's me, I am on the bus and heading for La Push, just figure I would call and let you know. I'll try you again later, I love you bye."

Jay's face had a flash of guilt.

"La Push? Why the hell is he going there?" one of the bears asked.

"Obviously Merry knew we were coming and sent him off to La Push," I said.

"Shit! Quick we need to find him before he gets there!" one of the bears said.

I pulled out my cell; I had internet access and began to search for bus's leaving for La Push. "Found him, his bus left ten minutes ago, I have the path. Let's go!" I said.

We all headed for the door, except Jay. He stood over Merry's body, just staring at her, a look of deep sorrow etched on his face. "Jay?"

"I'm coming!" he snapped.

He bent down and gently ran his fingers over her cheek. "Forgive me Merry, if there was another way…I promise it will be quick."

He got up and pushed pass me. I sighed. I hope he steels himself; we have a lot more blood to spill before the night is over.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

We waited for the guy to show up. Mom got a call from some woman asking her to look after her grandson.

Apparently the old woman knew stuff about the war and stuff and her grandson (who was blissfully ignorant) had stuff we needed to know to help with the nexus and stuff.

Me, Kouga, Brian, Sid, and William were waiting for his bus to get here. I wanted to stay with Tony but this kid was supposed to be really important. It was probably overkill to have so many wolves but better safe than sorry.

The bus pulled up and we looked for him as he got off. He was about my age. He held a brown package under one arm and a gym bag under his other. His skin was tan like ours and his hair dark. "Erik?" I called.

He looked up and when he saw us his eyes bugged out. I still got a kick out of seeing people react to our appearance. I mean it was a chilly November afternoon but we wore jean shorts with summer shirts on. Add our freakish height and we were a sight to behold.

He nervously walked up to us. "Um, hi. Uh I think you are from La Push right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Seth Clearwater. Your grandmother asked we meet with you. She was very…adamant you are kept safe," I said.

His cheeks got a tinge of pink from embarrassment. "Really grandma?" he hissed under his breath.

"Do you have any bags?" I asked.

"Yes there in the compartments on the side though," he said.

"We'll get them," Sid said.

He and Brian went to go grab his bags. "They're the blue ones." Erik called after them.

They grabbed his bags and walked back over. "Let's go," Brian grunted.

As we headed for the van I noticed Erik kept on looking at us funny. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry for staring, you just remind me of some guys from home," he said with an embarrassed smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well back on my res there are some people, they're like you, tall, buff, were little clothing and seem to be warm even when it is cold out."

He really had our attention now. I saw everyone's gaze sharpen on him. He noticed and shrunk back a little. "What reservation where you from again?" Brian asked.

"Nez Perce," he said.

I saw the Makah wolves eyes widen in surprise and understanding. "Interesting." Was all Sid said.

We continued to walk but I noticed they seemed to be more on guard, I saw their eyes watching everything that moved, like they were waiting for danger. I knew something he had said about the Nez Perce had set them off. I walked up besides Kouga and whispered so only us wolves could hear. "What's wrong?"

He whispered back. "Remember those other shifter tribes we told you about? The Nez Perce are one of them."

"What? Is he a shifter?" I asked. He doesn't smell like a shifter. But I only met wolf shifters in my life.

"No, but if he is from the Nez Perce rez then it explains why his grandma sent him here. Billy got a visit from an old friend from the Quinault reservation. He warned Billy his tribe and some of the other shifter tribes have joined Makah."

"What!"

"Yeah. The Nez Perce are one of the tribes Seth. Tristan now has enough shifters on his cause to be a big time threat. Even with all the wolves and even the Cullens helping he has enough shifters to even things out."

I looked back at Erik then to Kouga. "What kind of shifters are the Nez Perce?"

"Bears."

"Bears?" Man, Emmett is going to be a happy camper. I wonder how he would feel fighting a bear that can actually go toe to toe with a vampire he will be begging to fight one.

"Yeah, they aren't as fast as wolves, but their insanely strong. In human form they are stronger than us, in bear form they can go toe to toe with vampires."

"Crap!"

"Yeah, plus their fur and hide is so thick it is tough for even a vampire to sink their teeth into them. They are really tough to take down, easier to take down if there are more of you and one of them, but if we are going up against the whole damn sleuth we are in serious trouble."

"Sleuth?" I asked confused.

"It's what you call a group of bears, like how you call a group of wolves a pack," he said.

"What are the other tribes? Who joined and what are they?"

"Quinault are dogs, Kathlamet are eagles, and the Couer d'alene are horses," he said.

"Add your people as wolves and the Nez Perce as bears and we have a big problem. I mean eagles? That could be a serious problem if they can just swoop down and snatch us from the air."

"The horses are bad too, they are faster than vampires faster than us," he said.

"No way!" I said. The idea there was something faster than a vampire or us wolves was flabbergasting.

"Exactly, Tristan has some powerful allies now Seth, I th-"

He stopped what he was saying and looked behind us sharply. I looked too but I saw nothing. We were along in the parking lot of the bus station, no one was around. The parking lot was almost deserted except for a few cars. "What is it?" I asked.

"They are coming," he said.

"Who?" Erik asked.

Kouga ignored him and looked at his father. He said something in the Makah language to his family and they responded frantically.

"What's going on?" Erik asked.

I realized what was going on. I remembered Kouga's gift. The power that allowed him to sense shifters and I knew who they were.

"How many?" I asked.

"Ten, five wolves and five bears," Kouga said.

"Bears? Wolves? What are you people talking about?" Erik asked.

"Surely they won't star something in human form?" I asked.

"They are in animal form and they are running here!" Kouga said.

"What! Why the hell would they do that? We're in Seattle," Bryan said.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Erik screamed.

Just then the wolves and bears showed up. Just as Kouga said they were in animal form. I thought we wolves were huge but next to the bears we looked so puny. My god they were huge!

"Oh my god!" Erik shouted. His face had paled considerably.

Bryan let out a wolf howl soon there was a chorus of wolf howls to respond. We had reinforcements come with us just in case something like this had happened. They were to stay hidden until called. I was glad we brought them.

"Take the boy and run!" Bryan yelled, he tossed the keys to the van to me. Without another word I grabbed a frozen Erik. I heard the sound of phasing and turned in time to see the others phase. Erik made a sound like a whimper or a yelp as he saw them phase.

I tossed him into the van and by the time I put in the key and started the van, the sound of inhuman growls and metal being crushed filled the air. Erik was looking behind us with a look of pure terror.

"Don't look!" I snapped.

I took off then, trying not to go so fast as to attract police attention but fast enough to haul ass. Once I reached the city limits I sped up and grabbed Bryans phone and dialed mom.

"Hello?"

Mom it's me!"

"Seth what's wrong?"

"We got him, but the wolves showed up with some of the Nez perce in bear form, they were in animal form mom! In the city!"

"Where are the others?"

"Back there fighting them, Bryan called in the others; I am on my way home!"

"I'll have some of the others escort you home, where are you now?"

I told her the route I was taking.

"Alright, I have them meet you and follow you, come straight home!"

"Please what is going on? What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Look Erik I don't have the time to tell you everything, I know you are scared but I need you to trust me, you are in danger and I am trying to protect you. When we get to La Push I promise to fill you in."

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell. "Who are you calling?"

"My grandma," he said. After a few seconds he cursed. "Damn it why isn't she answering."

I sighed. I checked the mirrors and was sure we weren't being followed. I wasn't. I can't believe what just happened. The Makahs just attacked us in broad daylight. I hope to god no human was around to see it. (Beside Erik that is.) They must really want that brown package to risk exposure like that.

* * *

A little less of an hour later we arrived in La Push. I drove home, it was packed. The elders and a ton of the wolves were there waiting for us. "What is going on?" Erik asked.

"Just wait, I promise," I said.

We got out and went inside. The elders and mom were in the living room. "Have they called yet?" I asked referring to Kouga and the others.

"Yes, they got banged up pretty good, but everyone is safe. The Nez Perce and Makahs took off once they heard the sirens. The parking lot is a wreck though," mom said.

"Wait Nez Perce? My people were those monsters!" Erik screamed hysterically.

"Calm down son," Billy said. "Allow us to explain. But first what is in that package?"

"This, my grandma told me to give it to Sue Clearwater, said it was important," Erik said.

"May we see it? We suspect it is the reason you were attacked," Billy said.

"Sure, if it will keep those things from me."

He handed Billy the package and Billy tore off the brown paper and opened the box. Inside was that plastic bubble stuff used to protect delicate items. Billy frowned and held up a picture that was framed that showed Erik and an old woman who I assume was his grandma.

Erik took it with a confused look. "I don't understand?" Erik said.

"There is more," Billy said. He reached in and pulled out a disk. "I think it is a DVD."

Sue took it and popped it into the DVD player. We waited a few minutes for it to load. Then an old woman appeared. "Grandma?" Erik asked.

"Hello everyone, you don't know me but I am Merry, I hope you arrived okay Erik. Now Erik I need you to trust me, and trust the Quileutes, they are friends and will help protect you from the Nez perce. Now, you probably want to know why you need protection. Especially from our people?"

She took a deep breath.

"Erik, a long time ago our ancestors along with the ancestors of the other tribes sealed away the magic of the tribes in a place called the nexus. Recently the Makah elders have sought tom unleash that power and reclaim the magic, sadly our people have sided with them."

"Is this for Real?" Erik asked.

Mom paused the DVD. "Yes Erik. We do not know why but your grandma wanted us to protect you. Did she give you anything? Anything at all?"

"Only the package and the envelope with my ticket," he said.

"Keep going," Billy said.

Mom his play.

"Now I know you think this is a joke, but this is no laughing matter," Merry said firmly. "Listen well, all of you. When the nexus was made our ancestors made it so there was only two ways to open it. One was when the stars were in proper alignment. Another was to destroy the seals the keep the nexus closed."

"Seals? What seals?" I asked.

"Shhhh!" everyone said.

"The seals are powerful magical items. Items that look like everyday Native American things. Totems, charms, all kinds of things. But our ancestors were wise; they knew some seals needed to be kept under constant guard. So some seals….were sealed inside people, and those seals are passed down from blood to blood…Erik, my sweet boy, you are one of the seals."

"What! I'm some magical seal!" Erik asked the screen.

"Not all the seals need be destroyed. Just enough where the Makahs and the others who have sided with them can use their shamans to break the nexus open themselves. Now many seals were made, many which have been destroyed over the centuries. A lot was lost during the days the white men began to claim the land for themselves. I know not of any of person who has the seal in their blood, you may be the last. Erik, I was once the seal, as was your mother, the seal is passed from parent to child. That is why our tribe's protectors want you; they want to kill you to destroy the seal."

"But how can I get rid of it? I don't want to be a seal!"

She answered as if she heard him. "The only way to rid yourself of it is to sire a child and the seal will pass to them. I am sorry, so sorry you had to get involved in this mess." Her eyes looked sorrowful. "I saw this coming when I read the bones; I am our tribe's shaman you see. The bones told me they would come for you to break the seal, but I could not let them, that's why I quickly sent you to La Push. Erik, I want you to know I love you, you were the greatest joy in my life, along with your mother, I am so proud of you…but by the time you watch this I will be dead."

Erik staggered back like someone just hit him in the face with a hammer. I grabbed him in time to keep him from falling. "I am so sorry, I wish I could change things, but I cannot. All I can do is give you this chance at life, Quileutes, please protect my grandson, not just because he is a seal but because he is my life as well. And know that not everyone in the tribes agree with Tristan's plans, there are those like me willing to fight. I wish I could help you more, but all I can offer you is my grandson and the knowledge of the seals."

She looked at everyone as if she could see us. "I will watch over you all, especially you Erik; I pray you will stop Tristan." She looked at Erik. "I love you Erik, goodbye."

The DVD stopped and the room was in silence.

"Grandma…no," Erik sobbed.

I patted his back while the others began to talk about seals and what not.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

He walked into the living room looking around in confusion. Erik looked up at Tony, his face tear struck. Tony began to shake a little, his eyes glazed over and focused on Erik, he looked at him like….oh…..oh no.

**Fusedtwilight: So yeah, Tony just imprinted on the new guy, who is one of the seals and apparently Carisle will one day be the vampire president. Next chapter danger comes knocking on Nessies door, will Jake and the others be able to save her? And the brothers reveal a surprising secret about imprinting. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 28

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry for the wait, a friend had a birthday and i promised to write her a Percy Jackson fanfic, if you like Percy Jackson please cheack it out. Its called Thicker then Styx. So last chapter Tony imprinted on Erik and we found out Eriks family is one of the seals that opens the nexus...Drama. This chap we see how this affects Seth and Tony and Nessis is kidnapped oh no. Also in the who is your favorite brother vote Ekion is leading the charge followed by Akakios and finally Aristide with only one vote...Come on people, i thought we love telepathic vampires? One vote? sheesh. Oh well foul mouth charectors or insane ones are the in thing for vampires i guess. On with the chap **

Tony P.O.V

I imprinted....on a stranger...in front of my friend and family....and Seth.

I had been asleep when I heard the commotion downstairs. I knew Seth had gone to pick someone up who was supposed to have something to help us with this war with Makah, or rather Tristan I should say.

I heard a lot of shouting and crying, finally I came down to see what was going on when I saw him. What was his name? Eric? Yes Eric. Beautiful name, for a beautiful guy, he was shorter then me by a foot, but he was normal so it wasn't like he was supposed to be super sized. He had russet colored skin, black short cut hair and hazel eyes.

But his eyes, those sweet, sweet eyes were filled with tears. Seth was holding him up. He seemed so weak, so defeated like he had lost something precious to him. Oh god I needed to go to him, to hold him, to wipe away his tears, to tell him everything would be okay.

I took two steps toward him before a single word brought me crashing down to the world. "Tony?"

I looked up at Seth. He knew. I could see it in his eyes. He knew I just imprinted on Eric. Oh no, no, no, no, please not like this. Seth deserved better then this. "Seth take him outside," Sam said.

Seth nodded and half supporting him carried out of the house. "No don't!" I said.

Chris grabbed my shoulder. "Hold on Tony, he has a lot to take in, give him a moment."

I whimpered. I wanted to follow him; I wanted to be with him. It hurt not being near him. But I wanted him happy; I wanted him to stop crying. If I had to wait then so be it, I would endure. It would give me time to figure out what to say to Seth...who had taken my imprint out of the house.

Seth P.O.V

Well that answers the age old question. Same sex imprints do happen.

Leah will be happy to rub this in Sam's face. First Jake imprints on Nessie now Tony imprints on another guy. Sam once thought imprinting was all about finding a mate with the best genes to pass down our wolf D.N.A to future generations. Leah would just love the chance to rub this in Sam's face.

"Jesus Christ," Eric cried.

He sat on the porch, his head bent low; he was close to having an attack. I don't blame him. One minute he is having a nice happy normal life then he is thrust in a war of monsters, finds out he is some magic living totem seal for a gate full of magic and oh yeah, his grandma is dead.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," he repeated.

I heard the sound of three cars pulling up. Our Makah's had returned. They stepped out looking like hell. Angry welts covered their bodies; some were limping so bad they had to be carried by a friend. They were all shirtless, all wearing sweat pants. "What happened?" I asked.

"We got our asses kicked!" Brian said angrily.

"What did we miss?" Sid asked.

"Go inside, the elders will tell you everything," I said. I held Sid back as the others walked in. "Tony imprinted on Eric," I whispered to him.

His eyes widened a little. He glanced at Eric who was still sitting with his head bent. "The kid?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm not too thrilled by it. But I think it is for the best. He'll make him happy right? Better then I ever could. We'll still be friends after all."

"Does he know?"

"You mean Eric? He knows about the wolves and some of the magic stuff. He doesn't know about the imprint yet. He just got some shocking news; I think it best we wait before we tell him a guy has fallen in love with him."

"Is he?" he brought his hand up and shook it a little.

"I have no idea, didn't really think to ask what with everything else going on," I said.

"So what was it he brought with him?"

"Himself."

"What?"

"Go inside, the elders will explain everything," I said.

He sighed. "God can this day get any more worse?" he asked.

"Don't jinx us," I said.

"Good point. I'll check on Tony and then I'll talk to the others."

He went back inside. "He's a werewolf isn't he? They all were that's why they had those scratches. I saw them...burst into fur and claws and fight those...things," Eric said looking a little green.

"We like to say shape-shifter or wolf or just shifter. We don't like to say werewolf after...a little incident a while back," I said.

He looked at me. "Are you a shifter too?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I am. My sister too," I said.

"How does it work? Does someone have to be bit or is it like those old myths about skin walkers using the flesh of an animal to turn into an animal?"

"Did you see us use skin to turn? No what we have is a part of us, we were born with it. The gene skips a generation or two. We are human at first but when we are near vampires or-"

"Vampires! Their real too?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a real long story. Normally we have a nice bonfire to help tell the tale but since we don't have time let me tell you a story."

For at least an hour I told him the story of Taha Aki, the Cullen's making the treaty, how I became a shifter, Leah becoming pregnant, the Makahs, the little fight with them we were having, us being friends with the Cullens. He never stopped me; he just listened and took it all in. I thought he might get sicker and throw up but he impressed me by keeping his cool.

I was sitting next to him as I finished. "My grandma used to tell me all kinds of stories. About the man who fell in love with a bear girl and how we are protected by their descendants and all that shit but I thought it was just old wives tales and stuff you know. Now I find out its all true."

"Tell me about it. I remember what it was like when I became a wolf. All those years of thinking it was just stuff my parents told me to keep me in line, you know _'Be good Seth or the Cullen's will come and eat you.'_ Then I find out the Cullen's really are real vampires but they don't eat humans. They're actually really nice people,"

"People? Their dead," he said.

"And I am a shifter. I was born to hunt their kind but every week I go over to their house to play games with Emmett or listen to Carlisle talk about all the places he has been and seen. They can be dangerous make no mistake, but just because something is different doesn't mean you should hate it. Just be careful around it, respect it."

"I just can't believe all those stories are true and now the very protectors my grandma told me about want to kill me...and killed her." his tears began to spill down his face but he wiped them away.

"I knew something was wrong, I should have stayed, and I should have been there for her. I could have saved her!" he said angrily.

"No. Had you stayed there you would have died. They wouldn't have needed to phase to kill you. Even in human form we have enhanced senses, reflexes, strength and speed and all that. Plus the increase in body temp."

"You don't understand, she took me in, she should have been enjoying a childless life, she should have been taking things easy, and she should have not had to bear the burden of raising a child. But when me and my parents were in that car crash I was the only survivor. My parents died and I got banged up real bad. She almost went broke to pay my hospital bills; she busted her ass to keep a roof over our heads. And I let her die." he hung his head low in shame.

"You lived; you did not let her down. She knew what was going to happen, but she did what anyone would do for the one they love, she protected you, even though it meant her life."

"Yeah because I'm some fucking mystical seal thing."

"No, because you are her grandson and she loves you. Now you must honor her sacrifice and survive. If you truly want to do something to honor her memory then you must keep on going, have a life all on you're own."

"How? I have no other family, I didn't really have any friends and if I go back home I will be killed. What do I have to look forward to?"

"Eric, didn't you have a girlfriend back home?" I asked.

"No...I really didn't have much interest in girls," he said.

Did he mean he was gay or did he mean he was one of those guys that weren't much into having a girlfriend? Should I tell him? What if he freaks? What if he doesn't? What should I do? Dad if you can hear me where ever you are please help me help me help make this easy for Eric and Tony.

"Well you can make new friends here. Lots of wolves you're age live here. I would like to be you're friend. In fact I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine, Tony, he was the big guy who didn't have the arms."

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Ask him yourself, come on, I'll introduce you to him," I said.

"Seth...what will happen to me now?" he asked.

"We'll protect you. We'll find you a place to stay, don't worry Eric, everything will work out," I said.

He got up and followed me inside. A part of me was going to miss Tony. Miss the intimacy and the closeness we shared. But this was better for him. Eric was his imprint and would be better for him then I would be. Besides we would still be friends. I wasn't going to stop hanging out with him just because of imprinting. I promised I would help him and I will see that through.

It is hard to let go. Especially of someone you love, but sometimes if you want the said loved one to be truly happy you must let them go, because to keep them miserable while you are happy isn't love, its selfishness.

Tony P.O.V

I was surprised when Seth showed up with Eric.

I was even more shocked when Seth introduced us and told me he wanted to introduce us to each other. I didn't need to read his mind to see into his mind. I read his face and knew he was doing this for me. He knew I could not love him like I had over an hour ago, not any more. But still he was trying his best to help me out.

I answered all of Eric's questions. About growing up in Makah, how I was born a wolf, how the elders had been planning our births to create pure blood wolves, how I had been the omega (see whipping boy) and how I lost my arms.

"Man, I can't believe this. This stuff just doesn't happen," Eric said.

"Believe it because it does happen and it is happening," Seth said.

"Can I see your arms?" he asked.

I smiled and showed him my stumps. "May I?" he asked extending a hand.

"Sure," I said nervously.

He touched my left stump; the second he did I felt like a jolt of electricity had shot between us. He must of have felt it to because he looked at me and his mouth was slightly open. "You're warm."

"All shifters are," I said.

He continued to gently inspect my injuries. His hands and skin were so soft and gentle, like being touched by clouds. "How fast can you all heal?" he asked.

"Well it depends on the wound. We can survive many things that would kill a human, but we can't survive being starved or drowned or being shot in the heart or head," I said.

I stared into his eyes as I spoke; he never blinked, not once. I realized he had been holding my stump while I had been talking. I looked at his hand and he took it back. I didn't mean to make him do that, I liked it.

"Sorry, it's just so strange, I never met a shifter before," he said.

"Well I am going to check everything downstairs," Seth said.

"Wait Seth!" I said. I got up and walked over to him as he waited at the door. "Seth I-"

"It's okay Tony, really," he whispered. "I'm not mad. I mean, I'm missing you already but...this is for the best. It was meant to be," he said with a gentle smile.

"Seth, I still love you, we'll still be friends right?" I asked.

"Of course, you think after everything we have been through a little thing like imprinting is going to keep us apart?" he asked.

"Seth...thank you, for everything," I said.

"No problem, take care of him, he'll need you as much as you will need him."

He hugged me and I hugged him back. He left, closing the door gently behind him. I turned and faced Eric. He was looking at his hands; there was a slight frown on his face. "So...are you and Seth...going out?" he asked.

"We were. But I met someone else," I said.

"Oh, who is the lucky guy?" he asked still frowning.

I walked and sat down next to him. "Eric...there is something you need to know about shifters. You see there is this thing called imprinting. It's how we find our soul mates, its like love at first sight. It doesn't matter if their complete strangers, one look and the shifter falls hopelessly and undeniably in love with their imprint. They would do anything to keep them safe and happy. Eric....I imprinted little over an hour ago."

"On wh-" knowledge dawned on his face. "Me? You...imprinted on me?"

"Yes." I let him see the full force of my love and dedication in my eyes. I stared right into his eyes and he saw everything I was feeling for him. I saw doubt, uncertainty and attraction in his. He stood up, breaking eye contact with me. "So what I'm just supposed to be your boyfriend because of some mystical bullshit?" he asked angrily.

"No, you have a choice. I won't force you into anything Eric, imprinting is more than that. I will always be there for you; I will be what ever you want me to be a friend, a brother or a lover. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy and safe. You're pain is my pain, you're sorrow is my sorrow. I now live for you."

"This is all too much, I can't take this shit!" he said grabbing his head.

I got up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, I know I should have waited...but, I don't want to lie or keep secrets from you Eric. If you want me to go away I will if you want me to stay away I will too. You are in control of this relationship Eric, not me."

He began to laugh. "My grandma would have loved you. She always told me to find a man who would take care of me."

"You're gay? And your grandma knew?" I asked.

"Yeah, I came out two years ago."

"Tell me more about her," I said.

"She was amazing. She was a hard worker, kind, caring, funny. She took me in after the accident."

"What accident?"

"Well six years ago I was in a car with my parents. Dad was driving and something large came running across the road. We hit a power line and a cable hit the leaking gas tank and mom and dad...didn't make it."

"How did you escape?" I asked amazed.

"I don't know. Last thin I recall was a large man pulling me out. They found me all banged up alongside the road, alone. Mom and dad didn't make it." he sniffed and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"My grandma took care of me. Now she's gone, she's all I have, I have no one."

"Not true, you have me."

I kissed him on the cheek. I felt him shudder.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I said.

"No, it's okay. I liked it."

He looked at me and I could not help it. I leaned forward and pressed a gentle small kiss on the side of his lips. "Tony...can I stay with you for a while, I don't want to be alone," he said.

"Stay with me as long as you want," I said.

Seth P.O.V

I smiled.

I was leaning against the wall. I had decided to wait a moment to see how things would go. It went better then I thought. I am glad. Tony had been through so much lately, he deserved Eric. I hope everything works out for them.

Nessie P.O.V

I was outside hunting some Elk.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were with me. I had brought down a male Elk and Uncle Emmett was telling me another version of how he became a vampire.

"It was epic Nessie, a real David and Goliath story. He may have won but I did beat him pretty bad, had he lived he would have had a bad gimp in his leg right babe?" he asked Aunt Rose.

"Yeah Emmett, you really softened him up for me," Rose said rolling her eyes.

I laughed. I know Uncle Emmett was just telling me this to show off but it was funny. The wind blew and I caught a strange scent. It was human...sort of. I could hear the distant sound of thunder. Boom, boom, boom.

"What is that?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Smells like human, but I don't hear anyone?" Rose said.

I was looking around. The scent was gone, blown away. "Where did it go?" aunt Rose asked.

We looked around, trying to find the scent again, keeping our ears peeled for any humans. I imagine the sight of a child over the carcass of an Elk would be rather bizarre. A high pitch shriek made us all look up. I could see something flying in the clouds. Some kind of large bird. I could not tell what, it was too cloudy, even for my eyes.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"I think it's an Eagle," Emmett said.

"Can't be, it's too large to be an Eagle," Rose said.

She was right, I had read about Eagles. This one was too big to be a mere Eagle. It was as big as Uncle Emmett. We watched as it circled us eight times. Then it let out a few more shrieks and it dived bombed us. Rose picked me up without a word and we ran. I looked behind us as we ran and fought the urge to scream.

The Eagle grew bigger as it flew at us. Its wing span was longer then Uncle Emmett's whole body. Its claws were pointed at us and were the size of large daggers. It flew faster then an Eagle, faster then a human could run. It was catching up to us and fast. "DUCK!" Emmett shouted.

Aunt Rose hit the ground. She moved me so I was resting on her hip and she slid on the ground like when she played baseball. A large whoosh and a gust of air and I saw the bird pass over us, had Rose not ducked its claws would have pierced her. It shot forward and flew back up. Then it landed on a branch up in a tall tree and before our eyes it turned into a man.

He was naked of course and I made sure not to look. Eww, naked bird men. Emmett came running over to us and made sure we were okay. "So the rumors are true?" the man said, "There really is a little girl who is half vampire?"

He was tall; he had a large upper body. His skin was russet like Jacobs, his hair was black. He watched us with piercing black eyes. Deep and penetrating. "How obscene," he said looking at me with such distaste.

"Who in the hell are you?" Rose snarled at the man.

"Names Izaak, proud member of the Kathlamet tribe, member of the thunder birds. Guardians of the sky, watching over our tribe from the clouds. Protecting them from monsters like you three."

"You're not a thunder bird," I said. "Jake said thunder birds are large birds made of lightning whose very wings are what make the sound of thunder and their fast as lightning."

"Well, aren't we an expert on such things?" he sneered at me.

"What do you want bird brain?" Emmett asked.

"I'm here for the girl. Tristan wants a few words with the little bitch."

"Shut you're mouth!" Rose growled.

"Ohh, Blondie is getting mad. Hand over the girl now."

"Flock off feather face!"

"Wow, another slang about my aviation, how original of you."

"Look there are two of us and one of you, go away or Nessie here will be having stuffed Eagle for dinner," Emmett said.

"Moron. Why do you think I was shrieking earlier like a vulture spotting something to eat? I wasn't alerting you to my presence, I was alerting my equestrian friends."

We heard a sound, something loud and kneeing. Before Aunt Rose or Uncle Emmett could move something slammed into Emmett, sending him flying into a tree. The trunk shattered into millions of pieces and Aunt Rose called Uncle Emmett's name.

A giant horse stood before Uncle Emmett. It...was...huge! It was five times bigger then a Clydesdale. It made even Jake who was the largest wolf seem puny. On all four legs it was three times as tall as Emmett. Emmett got up and growled fiercely. "I was hoping for a bear but I suppose you'll do."

The giant horse pawed at the ground with his massive hooves. The earth trembled and suddenly next to the horse appeared four more giant horses. I didn't even see a blur. Where did they come from? Was this how a human saw a vampire move?

Even Uncle Emmett looked shocked. I felt Rose tense up. "Fast aren't they?" Izaak said from his branch, "That's the horses of the Couer d'alene for you. Their faster then wolves, faster even the most vampires."

"Impossible!" Rose spat, "Nothing is faster then a vampire."

"Then why are you and big boy so surprised?"

The horses rushed Emmett then. He went flying in the air. A whirl of wind like a mini tornado filled the woods. Leaves, pebbles, tree limbs, dirt and mud they all flowed around Uncle Emmett. He was a blur in the center of the vortex. He was like a giant tennis ball swinging back and forth as something invisible slammed in into him. "Emmett!" me and Aunt Rose screamed.

The mini tornado died down and the leaves and other debris fell to the ground. Before uncle Emmett could hit the ground one of the horses turned and with perfect timing kicked uncle Em with his back legs. Emmett's body went flying into the ground and like a meteor crash and slid all the way to us, leaving a deep crater where he landed.

He was a mess. His cloths were torn, and his face. It was like someone hit a statue with a hammer. Deep cracks had formed all over his face and other parts of his body. They were healing but it would be a while since there was so much damage.

"Emmett!" Rose said kneeling down to inspect him.

Izaak began to clap. "Oh wonderful! Simply wonderful. Not as fun as picking them up and dropping them to the ground but it is still a good show!"

"Bastards!" Rose screamed at him.

"Wose, ake ssie and wun," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Emmett no!"

"Smart girl, for a blonde. Just a single one of the Kathlamet could out run her and trample her like a pancake. We need the abomination alive, you two are expendable. Kill them, but don't harm the creature."

The horses began to paw at the ground. Getting ready to charge. "No!" I screamed.

I wiggled out of Rose's grip. "Ness no!"

I ran forward closer to Izaak. "Leave them alone, I will go with you but please don't hurt them!"

Tears ran down my face. I was so scared. More scared then when the Volturi came or when that mean werewolf Max came to Forks. I was more afraid for Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. The thought of the horses trampling them to pieces was too painful to bear.

"You'll come willingly? He asked. He cocked his head to the side, like a bird. I noticed a lot of his movements were bird like.

"Yes, just don't hurt my aunt and uncle," I begged him.

He glared at me. "Vampires calling each other kin, how vulgar."

He jumped from the branch. I thought he would hit the ground but he phased and with a mighty boom like thunder he flew from the ground and right for me. "Nessie run!" Aunt Rose screamed.

I couldn't run even if I wanted to, I was too scared to even move. The great bird flew at me and his claws opened wide and before I knew it I was wrapped firmly in his left claw and we were flying in the air. I could barely hear the sound of Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett over the roar of the wind.

Izaak had a firm grip on me, like iron. I knew if he wanted he could squeeze until my spine snapped like a twig. I did not fight it. There was no point; it would be a waste of energy. If uncle Jasper taught me one thing, it was to never waste. Waste will get you killed and wasting a good moment would get you killed.

So I would wait, I would conserve, when the moment was right I would find a way to escape. I just hope they let Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett live.

Jake P.O.V

Sam had called us. I had him on speaker as he and dad and the rest of the elders and wolves told us what had happened while we were gone. About the new kid Eric and him being some seal to the nexus and about the seals in general.

"And Merck never knew about the seals?" Leah asked. "I thought he was some kind of shaman psychic!"

"If I knew I would have told you!" Merck grunted over the phone.

"And this kid is one of them?" Quil asked.

"Are there any more like human? Any more human seals?" Embry asked.

"Not that we know of," dad said.

"Jake I have been doing some research. Apparently there have been reports of vandalism all over the North West," Sam said, "Museums or tribes have had artifacts that have been destroyed in the last week."

"Destroyed?" I asked.

"Yeah, they don't steal it; they just break in and destroy it."

"How do they know this? I mean if Merck didn't know who told them?" Leah asked.

"That's what we have been wondering, according to Merry's video her tribe knew about a few of the seals like Eric. But they did not know all of them."

"Yes, some of the tribes remembered a few of the seals, others forgot their importance and just thought them precious historic items," Aristide said.

We all looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"Jake who is that?" dad asked.

"Aristide sir, eldest brother of the brothers three. Pleasure to speak with you," Aristide said.

"Answer my question, how do you know that?" I asked again.

"Ekion of course. His mind may be an ever changing maze, but if we concentrate enough me and my brother can tap into his power ourselves if we concentrate enough. It takes a while but when you have eternity it works out well enough."

"Then why don't you use you're minds to see where the seals are?" I asked.

"No...that is not how it happens," Ekion said.

"What?"

Ekion looked at me, his face blank and empty. "They made hundreds of seals. A sort of back up plan in case they needed their power again. But they only need to destroy enough to break the door to the nexus open."

"Then tell us where the fucking seals are!" Leah growled.

"Here, there, every where....here there everywhere, here there everywhere," Ekion singed, "The last seal will drawn and the nexus will open. Open and he will come and lots of things will happen, lots of lots of things no one will like. Utlapa's children think they will make things better but they have no idea...no idea, just like you."

"Why you little!" Leah got up but Embry grabbed her.

"What?" Edward asked, "What was that I just saw?"

"She is flying in the air, she fly's with a thunder bird, taken to meet the would be king," Ekion said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Dad asked.

"Oh boy. You guys are about to have a phone call I think you should take," Aristide said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Look just tell us where the seals are," Quil said.

"No, fate says you do not find the seal, you go save her," Ekion said.

"Save who, another seal?" I asked.

Another call came up on my phone, it was Bella. Before I could do anything Edward put Bella on. "Edward! Nessie's been kidnapped!"

"What?! When!?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett were with her hunting and a bunch of horses and an eagle showed up and stole her!"

Edward launched himself at Ekion but before he could land on him Akakios pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. "Where is she?" Edward screamed "I know you know!"

We were all up in an instant. "We don't know," Aristide said, "We see the same thing you do Edward."

"Does he know where she is?" I asked.

"I know lots of things...that's part of the problem. When all you can see is the truth in a world of lies it's hard to stay sane. I see so many things Jacob Black. I see the then and the there, I see the here and now, I see moments of the tides, the patterns of cloud, I see what will be, what must be, what should be and what must never be. I stand in the heart of time and I see all the paths kept secret from the mortal mind. I am there when the world is red in heart, freshly born; I am there when she dies a thousand times in a thousand ways. I am the author of the book as well as the reader, as well as the character; I am free and imprisoned, free in knowing the choice and consequences of my actions as well as trapped by my choices knowing I can not change them."

I walked up to him, neither Aristide nor Akakios tried to stop me as I went to their brother. I got right up in his face. "I'll ask again, where-is-she?"

He smiled. "Oh Nessie? She was kidnapped by Izaak, the eagle from Kathlamet. Tristan is going to use her to get to you to make you help him open the nexus. He is flying her to a meeting spot not to far from here. If you hurry you and the others can hurry and catch him before he meets with the others."

"Where?"

He told me where. "God's speed Jacob Black, we'll see you soon."

"Don't count on it." I turned to face Aristide. "We won't be coming back, thank you for you're help but I think we know enough."

Aristide smiled but it had no real humor. "You will be back Jacob; you will need time to rest."

"No, we won't. Let's go!"

Without another word we ran out of the cave. I did not care about the brothers, I did not care about the Makah's or the stupid nexus, all I cared about was Nessie. Hang on, I'll save you.

The Brother's P.O.V

"Bout time," Akakios said as the Cullens and wolves ran off. "Don't want our help fuck you too!"

"Enough Akakios," Aristide said firmly.

"Just saying, take them into our home, try to help them with the cluster fuck that idiot Taha Aki and the rest left them and they don't want to here. Seals this, seals that. So many of the damned things have been destroyed they only need twelve more and the nexus is opened. They didn't even ask the important questions. Where is the nexus? Who told the Makahs about the seals? Morons."

"I like them," Ekion said, "They are lots of fun." he bounced up and down like a child.

"I don't see why we can't just tell them the story and get them out quicker," Akakios said.

"They must know what happened if they are to understand," Aristide said.

Akakios glared at Ekion. "You must think you're smart sending them off like that."

"Nessie needs help, so I send her help," Ekion said, "Besides I saw myself telling them, so I thought it best I tell them."

"Did you think you could have told them before the little brat was nabbed?"

"No, I did not see myself tell them because I did not choose to tell them until I saw myself tell them."

"..........That doesn't make any god's damned sense!"

"Enough, we must get ready. They will return and Nessie will be greatly wounded," Aristide.

"One thing I hate most in this world, children." Akakios shuddered.

"But you love children," Aristide said.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

The continued back and forth, even as they worked. They got a bed ready in one of the caves and prepared a special brew for Nessie for when she arrived; knowing she would need time to recuperate.

Ekion did not help them. He was too far lost in his thoughts now to be of any real help.

It is not easy to be Ekion. A single thought or even a little memory can send him hurtling through time and space. He was honest when he said he was the author, the reader and the character. No matter who we are, no matter what we do we can not escape destiny. Destiny is a map and all roads are charted on it. It is a map he can read, his will is a compass that helps him navigate it.

There are times when he wishes he had died, not his brothers all those years ago, before he can stop himself he is flung into a reality where he did die and his brothers live. Unable to bear this sight he wishes he could be in that life, a life where they all lived including Helios and Selene.

Cursing himself a fool the scene changes and the whole family now live together. Happy, safe. Together they live in a real home, not this dank dry cave he, Akakios and Aristide live in.

No longer able to bear the sight of what could have been he focuses on the hear and now. His power takes him forward a little further then what he wanted. The image he sees will happen soon. The Cullen's and wolves circle around Jacob. Jacob cradles a tiny body in his massive arms.

Pulling back just a little Ekion returns to his place in time. Aristide and Akakios unaware of their brother's journey continue to prepare for their guests plus one. Like Aristide had said it is possible for him and Akakios to use their connection to their brother to see the future. But like he said it takes much time and effort to pierce the fog of delirium that is Ekion's mind.

Ekion if he concentrates really hard can show his brothers his visions. But the amount of effort to bring his mind to our plane of reality is as painful as it is exhausting. These last few days he has been pushing his broken mind to the brink. He admits it would be so much easier to let go and become lost, lost in his head where the map of creation lies.

He is not omniscient by any means. Not even an immortal vampire can be that all knowing. But he can read the lines on the map, he knows the beginnings and the ends, he can see the crossroads and the back roads.

All the energy it takes to keep himself together is part of the reason why he can not control his vampire instincts. He knows if he did not have this curse he would have the same resilience to human blood as his brothers. But too much of his will is either used to stay sane or to navigate destiny and he knows he will never be able to control his nature.

His mind begins to wonder and a multitude of images hit him. Have you ever been in a room full of people, or alone in your home and you have the feeling someone is watching you, but the feeling passes and you go back to you're business. If you have ever in you're life felt such a thing then in a way you have met Ekion. Youngest brother of the brothers three, the most powerful seer in the world, reader of destiny and fate.

For he sees all and knows all.

It is his grace and his curse.

Nessie P.O.V

I have no idea where we were going.

Thirty minutes later we landed on the ground in a small clearing. He dropped me none to gently on the ground and transformed back into his mortal form. He opened a bag he had tied to his leg and thankfully put on a pair of paints.

"We're early. They must have expected a longer fight, they gave you're kin to much credit," Izaak said.

I slowly began to back up, waiting for my chance to bolt. If I could just make it into the trees.

"Don't even think about it freak."

"I'm not a freak," I growled at him.

He cocked his head to the side in his bird like way. "But you are. Neither nether human nor vampire forever stuck betwixt and between. How sad. Better then humans, not as good as vampires unable to truly belong to either world, I'd be doing you a favor by putting you out of you're misery. But Tristan wants you alive."

I knew the name of Tristan. He was the leader of the Makah's. "What does he want with me?" I asked.

"Duh, you're imprinted to Black. Tristan wants to use you to control him. If Tristan can control Black then he can control the rest of the Quileutes and the wolves who left Makah."

"Then why don't you take me to Makah?" I asked.

"Because that would be the first place you're coven and the wolves would look. Can't have that now can we. I'm supposed to meet some of the wolves here then they will take you to the destination."

"Where is that?"

"Beats me, they wouldn't tell me in case I was captured and tortured."

"The Quileutes would never torture someone; they have more honor than that."

He laughed darkly. "And what would you know about honor half-breed?"

"I know a real man doesn't go around hurting people and snatching little girls."

His face twitched. "I am not hurting people, I am hurting monsters." He walked forward and grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and picked me up. He played with a strand of my hair, curling it between his thumb and index finger. "I admit it is tough for me to not see you for the monster you are. You kind of remind me of my own child. She was all I had left. Her mother my imprint died of cancer. Had it not been for my daughter I would have gladly followed my beloved into the spirit world. She was my only reason to live, until a filthy blood sucker killed her!"

He pulled hard on my hair and I let out a cry of pain.

"Took her while she was at school, the last anyone saw her was at recess. I imagine it must have been easy for him. With his speed and how children don't pay attention to their surroundings it must have been so easy to pluck her and take her far away to finish her. I found him of course; I gripped him tightly in my talons until he broke in two. I lost my last reason for living, but I gained a new reason, to protect all children from monsters like you. To make sure not another parent has to go through the pain of finding their child dead, drained of blood, their bodies savaged. Once the nexus is opened we will cleanse the earth of you're kind."

He tossed me to the ground. "I am sorry about you're daughter, but genocide is not the answer."

"Genocide? What genocide? We will be killing what is already dead in the first place?"

"My family may be dead but they are not monsters, no one has the right to decide who lives and who dies." I stepped up to him and offered my hand. "Let me show you the people you wish to cleanse from the world."

He took my hand and I used my power to show him my memories. Memories of my family. Memories of the other vampires I had met, Zafrina, Benjamin, Peter and Charlotte. I showed him the time I spent with them all, all the good memories I shared with them, I showed him that vampires weren't as animal like as he thought.

"What magic is this!" he hissed jerking his hand back.

"My power, I may be a half-breed but I do have a gift. I can show people my memories when I touch them."

"So what was the point of this?"

"To show you that not all vampires are monsters."

"Who are you kidding? I saw the eyes of some of those vampires, red as their victim's blood."

"It's true, they eat humans, but they aren't sadistic. They do what they must to survive, nothing more, nothing less."

"Then tell me child what would you do if one of you're wolf friends killed one of you're vampire friends?"

I froze. "They wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't they? Our purpose is to protect humans from you're kind. We are not meant to intermingle with them, nor they us. What happens if one day one of you're Quileutes comes across you're vampire friends. You think they will hesitate to do what they were meant to? You have a lot of growing up to do child, assuming you live any longer."

A howl sounded from close by. Something large was moving towards us. "About time," Izaak said.

Four moved out from the trees. One was sandy colored; another was Grey with black spots, another smaller silver grey wolf and finally an extremely large red wolf. I knew who they were before I caught their scent. Any doubt or fear I had been feeling was instantly replaced by a whole full helping of hope.

"Wait a minute!" Izaak said.

The wolves began to spread out; I heard a sound behind me. I looked and saw to my delight father, grandpa Carlisle, and Uncle Jasper coming in from behind. "Fuck!" Izaak spat.

"Let my daughter go!" Father shouted his eyes had bled black in anger. "You are surrounded, you have no where to go."

"But I do, I can go up."

"No!"

Father rushed forward as did the others. But it was too late. Izaak erupted in a rush of feathers and before I knew it I was once again sky born. I saw the others below; I saw them follow us as we flew. I tried to wiggle out of Izaak's grasp but he squeezed me until I stopped. I could here the wolves growling and my family calling my name as we flew in the air.

We were flying over the woods; I knew it was only a matter of time before they lost us. Izaak was flying us further and further up and even the others couldn't track us once we reached a certain altitude. If I was going to do something it had to be now. I could not let Izaak take me to Tristan; I would not be a pawn in such a mad scheme.

"_Father, I love you. Tell mother and everyone I love them too; tell Jake I am sorry for this."_

I could hear father below calling my name, telling me to stop, to not do it. But I made up my mind. Uncle Jasper once told me if I ever was kidnapped to not do as my captors told me. In public they could not harm me much, but in private, once they ferried me away they could do a lot worse then just kill me.

They may want me alive, but they would use me to use Jake and through him the wolves. I would not allow that, especially after the fight with Max. Forcing Jake to control the wolves would destroy the pack because after Max it would destroy them to have one of their own control them in such a way.

Knowing the bigotry of the Makah's they would more then likely use the wolves to kill my family and once they get the nexus all the covens would fall. They may eat humans, but I have seen their humanity, I know they could be so good if given the chance, and they were ready to fight for me once, they can't be so bad.

I closed my eyes and steeled myself. Izaak was right. I was not as durable as a vampire, but I was a lot more durable then a human, so I hope I cam durable enough to survive a long fall.

Acting quickly I buried my teeth into the fleshy parts of Izaak's talon and bit down hard as I could. Izaak screeched in pain and began to grip me tighter in his talons. I jerked back tearing a chunk of his flesh off. His grip lessened enough where I was able to use my strength to pry open his talons. Using my powers I sent a multitude of images into his mind, enough to confuse and disorientate him.

Then I was falling.

I could hear Izaak screeching above me as he tried to make sense of all the images I shoved into his mind. But I paid not attention to him; all I saw was the green earth quickly rushing forth to meet me.

Jake P.O.V

"Nessie no!" Edward was screaming.

"_Edward what is it what's wrong?" _I screamed at him.

"She's trying to escape!"

"_But she is to far up, if she falls she might-"_

I couldn't finish, but the thought was still there.

"_Could she even survive a fall like that?" _Quil asked.

"_Lets not find out," _Embry said.

"_Leah can you see them?" _I said.

"_Barely, the trees keep blocking my view; the bastard keeps going up and...Wait, something is happening." _

Through Leah's eyes I could see the distant shape of the eagle jerking around.

"Nessie don't!" Edward called frantically.

"_What is she doing, she'll fall!" L_eah said.

As soon as Leah said that, she saw a small shape break away from the bird and fall to the earth.

"No!"

"_No!"_

Me and Edward shouted the words in unison but it was too late. Nessie was falling and from that height even I wasn't sure she could survive it.

We all ran as fast as we could. Trying as hard as we could to get to her before she fell. _"Leah hurry!" _I yelled.

"_I'm going!"_

She ran as fast as she could, dodging tree's, jumping over rock's. Edward had long ago left the rest of us behind, trying desperately to reach her before she reached the earth.

"_Fuck I'm not going to make it; she's going to hit the trees before I can get to her!"_

"_Keep going!" I ordered._

I was running faster then the others, only Jasper and Carlisle were keeping up with me.

"_She's going to hit the trees!" _Embry yelled.

And she did. From Leah's eyes I saw how hard she hit the branches on the tree. Limbs thick as my arm snapped as she hit them. They slowed her down but she still hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Leah and Edward got to her first. When I got there I instantly phased and put on a pair of jean shorts. I instantly went running over to her and was sick by what I saw. I knew it had to be bad, I could smell blood. Her face and body had small bruises; blood was trickling down her mouth. Had she been human I have no doubt she would be an absolute bloody mess right now.

I could hear her heart beat, it was a little faint but it was still strong. Carlisle was already inspecting her. "I think she has a few broken ribs." he opened her eye lids, "Her left pupil is larger then the other. She has head trauma. She could have blood bleeding in her brain."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"She needs blood, that will help," Carlisle said.

"We'll hunt up some animals," Leah said.

"That won't work." we looked and saw Akakios, Aristide and Ekion five feet away. How did they get so close? I didn't hear or smell them come. "It will slow the process down but in the end she will die. Had she been human she would have instantly died when the first branch struck her."

"But she doesn't look so bad," I said.

"She is half vampire; she is a Dhampire harder to kill then humans, but easier then vampires. Her body is trying to heal itself right now but it's too much damage."

I fell to my knees and cradled her in my arms and began to cry. Edward was sobbing, Carlisle had his eyes closed and was whispering something, I think a prayer. Jasper's face was stone like but his eyes were downcast. Embry was holding Leah as she cried softly onto his shoulder, Quil looked angry.

"Why didn't you tell us this would happen? You're psychic?" he asked the brothers.

"We see what Ekion see's, but what he see's and what we see are two very different things," Aristide said. "By the time we were able to understand what he saw it was too late."

I began to rock her gently back and forth like I used to when she was born. My soul was tearing apart. I did not care about the war with Makah, or the nexus or Utlapa. All I cared about was the little angel in my arms whose life was slowly slipping away and I could do nothing to protect her.

I had failed her; I should have been there for her, not off looking for vampires. She was my imprint, without her I was nothing, how could I go on without her? How could I lead my pack and tribe without her?

"Oh for god's sake, pull your self together," Akakios said.

Edward let out a snarl and rushed Akakios. He passed right through him; I tried to register what just happened. Edward seemed to pass right through him, as if he wasn't even there. Come to think of it I still could not smell them.

"We are projecting images of ourselves to communicate with you," Aristide said.

"What for?" I snapped, "Unless you can save her then go away!"

"We can not save her Jacob...but you can," Aristide said.

"What?"

"Nessie will die, as all things die. But not for a long time. You have the power to bring her back, to save her," Ekion said.

"How?"

"Give her you're blood."

"But you said blood would not work."

"No," Akakios said rolling his eyes, "We meant animal blood. Human blood might work if you had enough, but if you really want to save her then feed her you're blood."

"That won't work, shifter blood isn't nutritious," Carlisle said.

"And have you ever had shifter blood?" Akakios asked with a wicked smirk. "Trust me, it may not smell appetizing, but that is because of the animal blood in their veins. Humans are our natural food source, but we can feed off of shifters, in fact shifter blood is much better then human blood. Its unique properties can make us stronger then human blood and tastes so much better. Despite its smell." he closed his eyes and smiled as if remembering something tasty he once ate, which he probably was. "Why do you think she enjoyed biting you so much? Even you're flesh is appealing to her."

"Plus add the fact you are the Canis lupus supreme and your blood will work better then norm," Aristides said.

"So what I just bleed into her mouth and she will survive?" I asked.

"Yes, it won't be instantaneous but in an hour she will be good as new." he smiled at me, a soft reassuring smile.

"Then let's do this." I held out my hand to Edward. He understood and placed his finger over my wrist, getting ready to slash it open.

"A word of warning is in hand," Ekion said.

"Now a word of warning?" Edward spat.

"Do to you're imprint with Nessie when you share you're blood with her it will increase the imprinting bond and will cause a few side affects," Akakios said.

"What kind of side affects?" Carlisle asked.

"You will be able to feel emotions from her, and she will feel them from you, even when you are many miles away you will sense her presence. You will know every season of her moods and she will know yours, her pain will be your pain, her joy will be you're joy and vice-versa."

"Wait, then how come this has never happened before?" Leah asked.

"But it has silver lightning," Ekion said.

"My name is Leah."

"Long ago, a generation or three after Taha Aki this was discovered. When an imprint happened and they wed they would drink each others blood so even if they were separated they would always be able to feel each other and find one another. It helped when the wolfies had to go away long time and got lonely. But after the white men came that little bit of info was lost along with many other secrets. I mean why would an imprint want to cut his imprint and drink their blood?"

"But why does drinking their blood make the imprint stronger?" Embry asked.

"Tis magic Embry," Aristides said.

"Old magic, powerful magic," Akakios said.

"The first magic. Blood is the source of life, that's why vampires crave it. The dead crave to live and the living craves to die. It carries our essence in it; to take blood is to take the essence of another. The bond between you and Nessie is old magic, taking each others blood will bind you more tightly," Ekion said.

"Jake maybe you should let one of us do it," Quil said. "Who knows what else this could do to you and her and I don't know if you're going to want to have such a bond with her yet."

"Would any of their blood have the same affect?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, it would still save her, they would not have such a connection with her, but Jacob is her imprint and he has powerful blood, it will make the healing process go quicker," Aristide said.

"Hurry up though," Akakios said, "You only have a few moments before it won't matter whose blood she drinks. Then I'll have to escort her to the next world."

They began to fade, their images slowly disappearing from sight. "Bring her back to the cave, we know medicines that will speed the process up," Aristide said.

They vanished. I looked to Edward and he nodded. His nail was so sharp and he moved so quick I only felt a small sting as he cut me. Blood began to swell from the cut he made on my wrist and I opened Nessie's mouth and covered it with my cut wrist.

I felt her tongue lick at my wound, the feel of it scrapping against the cuts sent little jolts of pain but I ignored them. She continued to feed, I could already see the bruises disappearing, and I could heal the sound of her bones mending themselves. Carlisle placed his hands over her ribs and felt along them, making sure they were healing right.

I can not describe real well what happened next. I guess it was similar to when I first laid eyes on her. I was back in that place where I could feel my bond to her. The millions of steel cables were reinforced and I could feel a deeper connection with her form with each and every drop she drank.

Through those cables I began to feel new feelings. Pain, hunger, satisfaction, need.

She was still in pain, but as her body mended itself the pain slowly disappeared. I could feel her hunger. Her desire for blood was so strong, the brothers where right. I could feel how good my blood was to her, I could feel her teeth digging into my wrist, taking in more blood.

Edward pulled her away from my wrist, careful to make sure she didn't bite down any further. She moaned in dissatisfaction, like a child makes when you take away their food. "If you need help I will be happy to teach you how to cope with her emotions," Jasper said.

That's right, Jasper was into emotions, and he could help us deal with this new bond thing. I nodded to him.

"She appears healed but I have no idea what she is like internally," Carlisle said inspecting Nessie.

"Daddy?" Nessie said weakly.

"I am here Nessie," Edward said taking her hand in his.

"Are we home?"

"No love, we'll go there soon. First we need to take you to...an acquaintances home where you can heal."

"Is Jake here?"

I could sense her confusion, her need to see me. "I'm here Ness," I said.

She focused on me. I felt her happiness at seeing me, but I could also feel her hunger kicking in again. She was thinking of the taste of my blood, thinking how good it was. Thinking about doing it again and in larger doses. But she was too tired to do anything; she was still in a bit of pain.

"I am sorry I hurt you," she said. She was sorry, I could feel it.

"I was more scared Nessie, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want Izaak to take me again."

"Izaak?"

An image floated in my head. A man with sharp eyes like an eagle, with black hair and tan skin. The shifter who kidnapped her. His name was Izaak. Where did that image come from?

"I think it was from Nessie," Edward said.

"But she wasn't touching me," I said.

"What image?" Leah asked.

"I was wondering who Izaak was and I got an image in my head of the guy who kidnapped her," I said.

"Maybe the brothers will know the meaning of this, we should go there at once," Jasper said.

I let Edward carry Nessie as we headed back for the brothers. I could feel how uncomfortable she was. She was still sore from the fall. But I could also feel how safe and secure she felt in Edward's arms.

Was this what Jasper felt every time he was around someone? I could not imagine what it must be like in a crowd of people, all of them feeling different emotions.

Turns out the others could feel her too, but only when they were in wolf form. They felt what I felt after all, makes sense they could feel her through me as well.

We arrived back to the brother's cave to find them waiting for us.

They had drawn a circle; on the inside were drawings of a lyre, laurel, wreath, raven, a bow and some arrows. Along with some Greek words and symbols. They had placed a small bed in the center and there was a dead sheep next to the circle. I saw Akakios holding a bowl and mixing some herbs into it.

Aristide gently took Nessie from Edward and placed her on the bed in the circle. Akakios joined his brother and handed him the bowl. Aristide gently opened Nessie's mouth and tried to pour some of the liquid in her mouth. She began to sputter and gag. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the brothers. "Either it's from the fall or what you're pouring down my mouth but I am seeing double right now."

"That's because we're brothers little one," Akakios said.

"Oh, what are you feeding me?"

"Sheep blood mixed with special herbs to help you heal."

"That explains it."

She tried to push the bowl away but Akakios pushed her hand away. "You need to drink this, it is good for you."

He almost looked like Aristide when he spoke to her. His voice and face were so gentle for a moment I thought he was Aristide. I knew what she meant by the liquid being gross. It was like sour spinach. I could taste it.

"Jake?" Nessie called.

I walked up and knelled next to her. I took her hand in mine. "Yes Nessie?"

"Could I have some of you're blood? It tastes a lot better," she said.

"Maybe another time, I gave you a lot already," I said.

"Okay."

They got her to drink the rest of the blood mix. "Sleep now little one, let you're body heal," Akakios said.

"Okay." she closed her eyes and I felt her fall asleep.

"Out of the circle," Akakios snapped his voice had gone hard again; his face regained its typical scowl.

We stepped out of the circle and they lowered their heads and clasped their hands together. Then I perfect unison they spoke in Greek.

"Apollon, akouo diko mas prosefchi epidotisis, sou evlogia se leitourgia, afto paidi, epoulonomai aftin attevtapos soma kai veltionomai ti ales aftin."

I felt warm sun on my skin; I could smell different kinds of flowers in the cave.

"It is done," Aristide said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Magic moron," Akakios said.

"It's a circle to invoke Apollo, the god of healing," Aristide said.

"I thought he was the god of the sun?"

"He is, among other things."

"Can I hold her hand?" I asked.

"Best leave her alone for now, let the mystical energies work without interruption," Aristide said.

They walked to sit next to Ekion. "Um, sorry I didn't tell you about Nessie in time," Ekion said, "I was going to tell you but then I couldn't figure out what breed of eagle Izaak was and then I wanted to know why America chose they eagle as a symbol, then you started talking about seals and stuff then I got thinking about the mammal seals and how they kind of look like wiener dogs.....then I remembered Nessie."

"Uh, it's okay," I said.

"Yay! All is forgiven." Ekion said with a smile.

"So what are we going to do about this new imprint thing between Nessie and Jake?" Leah asked.

"Nothing to do, what's done is done, it can not be undone no matter what. You can sense each others emotions and will feel what one another feels and you can track one another no matter where you are," Aristide said.

"I can't believe they actually came to Forks and stole her," Carlisle said.

"What about Rose and Emmett? Are they okay?" Jasper asked.

"A little banged up but they will live. I better call and let everyone know she is safe," Carlisle said. He pulled out his phone and dialed his house number.

Carlisle got them and informed them Nessie was okay and would be home soon.

"I envy the kid one thing, lord knows I wouldn't mind having some of you're blood Black. Shifter blood is the best blood there is," Akakios smiled wickedly.

"You're a freak," I said.

"Think I'm a freak now, you should have seen me when they called us the kindly one."

"Wait, those were a name the Greeks called the Furies by. The Furies were a trio of female vengeance demons," Jasper said.

"You are well schooled Jasper. When we still drank human blood the mortals thought us the gentle women, because of our effeminate appearance they thought us women and called us the Furies."

"And furious we were, we ruled ancient Greece with an iron fist, gods those were the days," Akakios said.

"Speaking of ancient days, shall we go back to the story?" Aristide said.

"Might as well, since we have to wait for the kid to heal." Akakios looked at Nessie and his face once again softened.

"Aww, Nessie has an admirer," Aristide teased.

"Shut up dick!" Akakios growled.

"Forgive Akakios, he acts all big and bad but he has a real soft spot for children. You should have seen him, back in the days we would find abandoned babies while we traveled and Akakios would adopt them for a while and would find homes for them. He did everything, changed their diapers, sang them bedtime songs and even made baby faces to make them lau-"

Akakios launched himself at Aristide. "Son of a bitch!" he growled.

They rolled around on the ground, shouting curses at one another and wrestling. We watched them roll around waiting for them to stop.

"I got five on Aristide," Embry said.

"Please Akakios is obviously the fighter in the family, I got ten on him," Quil said.

"Fifty on Aristide, he reads minds," Jasper said.

The others began to place bets on them. I felt a gentle wave of happiness from Nessie. I looked and saw a smile on her face as she slept. Dreaming the dreams of a child, the dreams of the just.

**Fusedtwilight: So shifter blood is better then human blood, its like brocholie for vampires i guess. Jake and Nessie have an empathic link now and Seth and Tony are still good friends. Next chap we return to old La Push and finally find out what drove Utlapa too the breaking point. Please review and vote for your fav bro.**


	30. Chapter 30

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 29

**Fusedtwilight: Thank you to my beta purplernager, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock. This chapter we learn what set Utlapa off.**

Leah P.O.V

After Akakios and Aristide got done fighting we formed a circle again. It had been a draw, neither brother had won.

Edward did not join us. He preferred to wait by Nessie's side as the healing circle healed her. Jake wanted to be by her side but he let Edward do it instead. He was her father after all.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, "I mean it was a big fall."

"The power of Jacob's blood and the power of Apollo will heal her, I believe by the time the story is finished she will be better then ever," Aristide said, giving us a warm smile.

"I can feel her, her aches and pains are getting better," Jake said.

Akakios got up and sat on the other side of Nessie. "Aren't you going to join us brother?" Aristide asked.

"What's the point? I know how it goes. One of us should remain here to monitor the girl," Akakios said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate what you are doing for her," Edward said bowing his head to Akakios.

"She's just a kid, stuck in someone else's war. It's always worse when the children get caught in the crossfire you know. So much potential, so much talent lost because of war because they are the children of someone's enemies. I see it all the time you know when I travel the world to collect souls. It's really fucked up. Why should the children suffer for the parents mistakes? Why should they die because they are who and what they are? You know that old saying the sins of the mother/father? I hate that saying; it's just a croc of shit an excuse to justify more senseless killings to help someone ease their feelings that what they are doing is right and sensible. Murder is never right nor sensible."

There was such pain and horror in his eyes. Akakios may be a cynical royal pain in the ass, but looking into those haunted eyes I know he has seen things horrible things, terrible things. Things that will take a person, chew them up and spit them out, leaving only the shell of a person left.

We all clasped hands, preparing to go back to the old days of La Push. The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of Edward humming softly to Nessie.

Utlapa P.O.V

I sat outside with Pitichu. Kon and the other children were playing their games. I watched as Kon held Utlupa's hand as he took his baby steps. My son was two years old but it only seemed like yesterday that he was born.

Utlupa giggled as his siblings ran around him, circling and singing the songs children sing. Barely the bear floated close by, unseen unless you knew where to look keeping an eye out for trouble. As the children sang and danced magic began to rise. I could taste it on my lips like mist after rain.

All of Pitichu's children had strong spiritual power. The singing and dancing summoned more power. To think such an insignificant thing as a group of children singing and dancing could invoke such power. But that's ritual magic for you. Bring the right people and do the right things and all kinds of amazing things could happen.

Kon and Utlupa began to float above the ground, the magic lifting them up, like a flower bud being raised by the air. Utlupa giggled in delight and wiggled his feet. Kon smiled at his younger brother enjoying his pleasure.

I was glad they were having fun but I was worried. I did not want them to break the circle and have Kon and Utlupa fall to the ground. Pitichu must have sensed my worry. She placed a hand on my arm and kissed my cheek.

"Do not worry, I taught them well," she said.

"Da, Da look!" Utlupa cried excitedly as he floated in the air.

I smiled at him and waved, he waved back excitedly. Kon how ever did not wave. Two years and he still did not like me.

"He is growing up so fast," I said.

"They all are. Soon they will grow up and move away," Pitichu said with a sigh.

"I doubt it, your house is the safest right now," I said.

The Nez Perce and the Kathlamats war were still raging. So far La Push managed to stay out of it, but we were getting a lot of pressure to join. We might have to. The war was disrupting our trade routes making trading with other tribes difficult. It was a difficult year and we needed all the resources we could get.

Despite my protests Pitichu was still supplying weapons and information. Business for her was good at least. She had so much fish, meat, fur, cloths and other items she actually gave them to me for the village. She had also been a useful spy.

I was still trying to get Aki to use our power to dominate the other tribes into submission. But he still refused, he still tried diplomacy. I admit it is his diplomatic skills that have kept us safe so far, but that can only last so long.

"You're mind is troubled, what ales you? Are you in need of tender love and care?" she asked playing with my hair.

Pitichu loved to play with my hair, said it was the silkiest hair a man had ever had. "I am uncertain of the future Pitichu. There are so many dangers now days. I live in constant fear something will happen to you or to our son."

"Fear is a heavy burden my love," she said.

"It is. I have considered using certain magics to learn the truth...forbidden magic."

She stopped playing with my hair. "What kind of forbidden magics?" she asked.

"Tell me, have you weaved the future?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then have you seen anything, anything at all that might help us?" I asked.

Quiet for a moment, I actually had a hope she was going to tell me something important. "I have weaved many things my love none of them pleasant."

I slumped in defeat. "We have far too many questions and not enough answers. Pitichu, you know I value the law, with out it we are nothing but savage beasts. It gives us order and control."

"I hear a but coming."

"But desperate times call for desperate measures. Tomorrow Aki will be going to a meeting of the chiefs to talk and hopefully negotiate. He is hopeful, I am not. I think we need to seek answers from the future."

"I already told you what I have weaved."

"No...I mean I think I should see the future myself."

She stared at me shocked. What I was talking about doing was strictly forbidden. Taha Loki had forbidden the art of fate reading before me and Aki was born. Aki had not lifted that rule. I believe his father told him why he made such a rule before he died, but I have not asked. After I found out Taha Loki told him I was going to betray Aki and he would have to kill me I dare not find out what other secrets Aki kept from me.

"Seeing the future is a tricky business even for the ones like me who have the sight. It is like a vast maze with twists and turns that are constantly in flux and move and reshape. A map that redraws itself with every choice we make. You may think you are cheating fate but in truth you may be trapping yourself in its web. You're best using bones, or reading the clouds, hell if you really want details and specifics find a lamb or a bird gut it and read its entrails."

I kissed her on the forehead. "Do not worry I am a spirit warrior, I know what I am doing."

"It is forbidden Utlapa."

"Aki is my friend; I think he will give me some leeway. If it means I can protect you and our son then I will do what I must."

"Some things are best left unseen, unknown. You may learn things that could drive you mad. It has happened before. Please don't do this; the price is not worth it."

"You are worth it, he is worth it." I kissed her softly on the lips. "I should go; I have a lot of work to do before the meeting." I hugged her tight, knowing I would not be able to see her much lately.

I began to walk over to the children to say bye to Utlupa. I felt Pitichu wrap her hands around my waist. "Please, stay. I want another child."

I turned around to face her. "Don't you have enough?" I asked with a smile. My God she is insatiable.

"Let's run away together you, me and the children. We'll go far, far away, from all this mess. We'll start our own tribe. We have more then enough power to get by. Let's forget about all this. We can do it Utlapa, we have that choice. We can be so happy. We can have our own laws and traditions." her hands traveled to my chest. "You, Kon and all the boys go out and hunt, come back home to a fine cooked meal me and the girls have prepared, then me and you sneak off into the night to have time to ourselves and have more children. You can have the family you always wanted as can I"

Her words had an affect on me. I truly could see it me with the boys coming home after a long days work. The girls welcoming us home and preparing the food we brought. Late night bon fires where I tell them the stories my father learned from his father Pitichu, her belly round with our next child.

My heart liked that idea. But things could not be like that.

"I cannot just leave La Push Pitichu, I have responsibilities. I am a spirit warrior. Aki needs me."

"Aki is the chief and has plenty of advisers and councilors to help him."

"I took oaths, pledges, promises. I cannot and will not go back on them."

"Yes you can, that is the ultimate freedom, and don't you see the freedom the shrug off the chains or responsibility and leave."

"Some things you can not shrug off Pitichu. Could you just leave your children?"

"Of course not," she said indigently.

"Well I can not just leave my tribe; they are my friends, my family...why are you doing this now? Are you afraid of me reading the future? Are you afraid I might learn something?"

"No," she said a little too quickly.

"Pitichu, if you know something tell me now," I said firmly.

She kissed me, long and hard. We heard the children giggling and broke apart. The girls were blushing and whispering to one another. The boys looked sick. Utlupa was pointing at us. "Dey kiss, dey kiss!"

I smiled at my son and looked back to Pitichu. "We will talk later." I kissed her cheek.

She said nothing as I left, but I could feel her watching me walk away. I gave Utlupa a kiss on the head before I left and continued on my way. Pitichu knew something and she was not telling me. What was it? I always had the feeling she knew lots of things and was not telling me.

It was almost three years ago I discovered it had been Aki who had convinced his father not to kill her. Everyone thought he had spared her out of the goodness of his heart. What would make him kill her? Taha Loki had always been a kind and caring man like his son. He had tolerated a lot of Pitichu's behavior too.

Then there was that little talk she and Aki had at the funeral pyre.

"_It may be for the best Aki. Who knows with all the tribes united we could stand against greater threats from distant lands."_

I knew there was some underlying message there, but I had never inquired further. Maybe now would be a good time.

All the spirit warriors had gathered with the elders to go over the big meeting. We were going over who would go with Aki and who would stay behind.

It was already a given I was going to go; now we just had to figure out which of the elders would go and how many more spirit warriors should go. Some of the elders were causing thing to go slowly because they did not want Aki to go.

It was common knowledge Vakatel was barren. The elders have been talking about Aki bending the rules and taking another wife. As the chief he is allowed at least eight wives. He was the only living Taha and it was important for him to have children (Particularly sons).

They feared something would happen to him and the blood line of the Taha's would be lost. It hurt Vakatel to not be able to give Aki any children and to hear the elders suggest he take another to his bed was like salt in her wounds. She already felt like she was defective.

Her greatest fear was Aki would leave her for another woman. Or have some girl show up claiming to have had Aki's child. Aki did his best to appease her but with everyone going on how an heir was needed it was a tough job.

It was his right to have more then one wife, the rest of us could only have one, but he could have at least eight. His father had three but the one wife died of child birth and the baby followed her and the other died of sickness. Aki could have more wives to bear his children but he belonged to Vakatel mind, body and soul.

It was not law for him to have lots of wives, just a privilege. But it was a privilege he did not want.

"I tell you we should not endanger Taha Aki," one of the elders said.

"I am the chief, I must go. I have spent years trying to bring peace to the other tribes, if I don't go it will send the message we are scared," Aki said.

"But if you die then-"

"Then I expect you all too properly mourn me and select a new chief. And if I hear even the slightest suggestion of taking another wife I will summon a horde of bats to shit all over your hut am I understood?"

Aki's face had gone hard and deadly serious. He was a goofball, wise, and a good man, but he was also the chief and you are not the chief if you are a push over. And Aki was no push over.

"I did not mean to offend Taha Aki. But these are times of war, people are dying every day. What would we do if you died? Who would lead with the wisdom and strength you and your forefathers have ruled with?"

"We are at the crux my friends, now is the time of great change for our people. If we do not move carefully we could bring pain and danger to our tribe," Aki said.

"Then how will we know what course of action to take? Our actions may be benign but if we do not tread carefully this meeting could go sour really quick," Yut said.

"There may be a way," I said.

All eyes turned to me. "Utlapa if you have a suggestion please we are more then eager to hear," Aki said with a smile.

I smiled back and took a deep breath, knowing what I was about to say was not going to be well received. "As Taha Aki said we are at the Crux. The future is bleak and uncertain; the tribes are waging war on one another and threaten to bring the rest, us included in on it. But maybe we need not worry about the future; maybe all we need is a little bit of foreknowledge."

"What do you mean?" Aki asked. His face was calm and collected like a good chief's, but his eyes had a spark of knowing.

"I mean since it is the future we fear, maybe we should look it right in the eyes and relieve ourselves of this fear. I suggest we use our magic and peer into the future."

The result was instantaneous. The hut exploded with protests and shouts.

"No!"

"It is forbidden!"

"Are you mad!"

"Maybe he has a point."

"These are desperate times."

"But the law."

"It was forbidden for a reason."

"The ends justify the means."

"If it can help bring peace why not?"

So many voices, so many ideas like wind shrieking during a storm. Only Aki and I were silent, our eyes locked. "Enough!" he roared, his voice over powering the others. The hut quieted down. Aki never broke eye contact with me. "Utlapa you know it is forbidden."

"Yes, by your father. But you are the chief now Taha Aki, your word is law. Merely allow us to use the old magics to see into the future and we can use the knowledge we learn to our advantage."

"The future is ever changing and shifting. Our choices give it shape and substance; we must make the choices not the future. It must be our will that gives the future shape. That was one of the reasons why Taha Loki forbade the use of that branch of magic. To many people would see the future and see themselves doing something and just do it because they saw themselves doing it," Yut said.

"Plus it take a strong mind and an unbending will to navigate the future," Hot said.

"But with seven spirit warriors I am sure it would be easy," I said.

"No, it is too dangerous," Aki said, "Like Yut said we can not look to the future. Our ancestors faced worse then this and they did not use foresight."

"Then what if the meeting goes bad? What if the Kathlamet or the Nez Perce declare war on us?" I asked.

"They would not dare," Jakopala said, "For years our tribe has been revered for the powers of the spirit warrior. A power only we can brag of. A power that has kept us safe and has allowed us to thrive, all these years no tribe has dared to raise a hand against us for fear of us unleashing our spirit warriors against them. If we can not get the others to agree to peace then it is a sad thing, but a thing we need not fear harming us."

"But we have been friends with the Kathlamet and the Nez Perce for generations, how can we just sit back and watch as they kill one another and drag the Makah's and the Hoh in as well?" Belnopa asked.

"There would be no need to watch if we forced there obedience," I said.

The hut went deadly silent. "Utlapa what do you mean?" one of the elders demanded.

"I mean what is the point of having all this power if all were going to do is do nothing with it?"

"That is heresy!" Molak growled, "We use this power to protect the tribe."

"Protect it from what? It is like Jakopala said; no tribe dares raise a hand against us. All we do with it is make sure the weather does not get to severe and predict when the best time to plant the crops and when the best time to hunt whales and fish. We can do so much more with it; we could make a difference not just to the tribe but to the whole world."

"Utlapa we have already gone over this," Aki said.

"Yes we have but not with the elders and other spirit warriors," I said defiantly.

Aki's eyes narrowed. I knew what I was doing was going to hurt my friend but I had to do this two years and no change. I am sorry Aki but a new course of action is needed.

"What are you two speaking of?" Yut asked.

I told them my idea. To my surprise some actually seemed to mull this idea over, others how ever had no problem verbalizing their anger over my suggestion.

"That is blasphemy!" one of the elders shouted.

"That is the truth," I said. "Lets face it, if we were one giant tribe instead of all these broken clans things would run a lot smoother. We need not worry about wars and imagine what we could accomplish as a larger tribe. With the resources of the Hoh and Quinault and the Makah we could be the foundations of a new great tribe who could expand across the land, adding tribe after tribe to our group. Just think of what we could do?"

They all took it in some shook their heads in disfavor, others I saw a glint of something like wonder or desire.

"No! This power was meant to protect, not dominate. If we begin to use it in such a way we are no better then the invaders who Kahaleha and the other spirit warriors fought off all those years ago," Aki said.

"Taha Aki is right; we are protectors of the tribe. We protect not conquer," Yut said.

"The time may come when that may change Yut," I said.

"Not that, that will never change," he said.

"Things change; it is the way of the world."

"Enough, I will hear no more of this," Aki said.

We continued to talk about the coming meeting. I kept quiet the rest of the time, having spoken my words, pleased to know I did have members of the elders and spirit warriors who agreed with my idea.

The meeting concluded and I was on my way out the door when Aki stopped me, "Utlapa a word."

"Someone's in trouble," Hot jeered.

I ignored him and waited until every one left. Soon it was just me and Aki and I knew this was going to be a serious talk. We stood facing one another not talking. "That was a very ballsy thing you just did Utlapa."

"I did what I felt was necessary."

"You called me out in front of the elders."

"Because you would not hear me out."

"I heard you out and I decided it was to offensive to bring to the council."

"I seem to recall some of them thinking it was a good idea."

We stood there glaring at one another. As much as I loved Aki I was mad. Mad that he was not seeing things my way, mad at the other tribes for starting this pointless war, mad that I was forced to consider breaking the rules, just mad in general.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing Utlapa? You are talking about us using our powers to conquer others; do you know what that means? Enslaving others to our will, forcing them to do as we say. That is not what we were meant to do."

"We have slaves. How many times did we take captives from tribes we fought? How many families in our tribe have a slave? They are a part of our tribe to, they have the same rights as their masters, and they are treated as members of the family they serve. My own mother was a slave and my father married her. We are not killing them, simply adding them on to our tribe."

"We are not talking about a small group of people we are talking about entire tribes! Families, friends. We are talking about forcing entire tribes to do as we say. Using our sacred powers in such a way would only lead us down a darker path; it would only be a matter of time before we start using it for darker purposes."

"We don't want to use it for dark purposes though."

"We didn't want to use it to conquer other tribes and look where we are now."

"Not conquer Aki, unify."

"And what of the tribes who do not want to unify Utlapa? That's what I am saying. You cannot expect all the tribes to agree to this. It calls for to much trust and faith to put into. We cannot ask this of them."

"Then if they cannot see things our way then maybe we should force their obedience."

"What happened to you? Of all the people I thought would think such things you were not even on the list. To think you of all people are thinking about breaking the rules."

"I became a father; I do not want to see my son grow up, caught in a war that has nothing to do with him."

"Well maybe you should talk to his mother about selling magical weapons to the tribes."

"Well maybe you should have dealt with her like you were supposed to!"

"Then maybe I should do what my father wanted and kill you!" The hut went silent after that. Aki's face went slack with shock at his own words. "Utlapa, I am sorry."

"No, I am sorry Aki. Sorry it had to come to this." I turned and left. I heard him calling my name but I ignored him. If he wanted to sit back and do nothing fine let him. I can not wait to see his face when I deliver salvation right into his lap.

The art of future seeing was forbidden but we still had writings that told what to do. Those writings are of course forbidden, kept hidden and protected by the shaman. It was tricky but I managed to grab them. I made forgeries of them and put them in place of the original scrolls so when the shaman returned he would not notice their absence.

I was on patrol duty tonight so I would not be missed. It would also give me the time I needed to do the ceremony. I found the most secluded place I could. It was night time and I started a fire. I was not too worried for privacy for I knew if anyone saw the fire they would know it was me. They knew to leave me alone; they would figure I was in a dark mood and figure it best to leave me alone.

Once the fire was bright I carefully looked around. I used my eagle vision to inspect the surrounding area, once I saw the others were still at their posts and no one else was around to stumble upon me...and what I was about to do.

I pulled out the pouch with the herbs that I needed. Some had been easy to obtain, the shaman keeps a store of them for some rituals. Others I obtained from the forest, others I had to look around for. I carefully read the scroll like ten times, just to be safe. Had I been with someone else I would not have worried so much, but I was alone, if something went wrong I was on my own. But it was best I do this alone, I will not have another share my shame, and this is my burden to bear. Mine and mine along.

I began to chant the words; magic began to fill the air. I felt it swirl around me; I began to feel light headed. A sign the spell was working. I took a stick and dipped it into the fire, I pulled it out and when the magic was at its peak I tapped the fire into the bowl of herbs. They instantly caught fire and a thick smoke rose from the bowl. I inhaled the vapors despite the smell making want to gag.

I took three deep breaths then put the bowl down. The world was beginning to move around me. It was getting more and more hazy; soon I left the world behind me. I closed my eyes and became lost in white.

_I floated above my body; I looked like I was asleep. I cursed myself for leaving myself open, I had not taken in the fact some way word wolf or bear could find me asleep and devour me. Not to mention I had left evidence of my transgression for all to see._

_Before I could go back to my body I began to float further above, something far away was calling me. I floated above the woods, I could see La Push, and I could see Pitichu's hut as well as many other tribes. I saw how truly vast the land was, soon I was further up then the clouds._

_I saw the world in all its glory; I saw all the lands in all their unique shapes and patterns. I saw all the blue oceans and the green seas. But something still pulled me further back, soon the blue orb of the earth became smaller and smaller, I saw the sun in the distance, to my surprise there were other worlds like earth, but none of them had the thick life the blue world had._

_I passed one world as red as my skin, instead of having the smooth white orb for a moon like we had it had two small misshapen ones. Soon it to was a small dot and I passed other worlds, some were nothing more then gas, so large you could fit hundreds of earths in them, my mind was amazed by the beauty the gases made, the colors, the shapes. One of the gaits had a beautiful ring of small rocks around it._

_Further and further back this force pulled me, I could no longer see the earth, I passed many other planets, some as large as the gas giants some smaller then earth, some had no life, others teemed with it. I saw all kinds of stars, some glowed with a white light, others were millions times bigger then ours and glowed red. I saw nebulas and gas formations that would make you weep to behold. _

_I saw black tears in reality that pulled everything in, even the light, I saw white orbs that gushed energy and matter._

_Further and further I was pulled. Soon all the stars and planets condensed into a giant sprawling white mass of light, like sand. There were other swirling lights as well, hundreds, thousands, millions, billions. My mind was unable to count them all, so many shapes, so many colors._

_Soon I began to leave the world of the physical and traveled through the metaphysical. I passed the spirit world, after that I passed through worlds that I can not even begin to describe, some held such horrors, others had such wonders. All these worlds I passed were inhabited, some took notice of me showing as much interest as a man takes interest in a fly, others didn't care to notice me at all, which I was grateful for._

_All the things I saw were tearing at my mind. The confusion tore at me, lack of understanding threatened to drive me into madness. I steeled myself and endured. Soon I felt like a great burden lift from my mind and before I knew it I was no where._

_I could not feel, nor taste, nor smell, but I could still see. I was in a vast white emptiness. Was this the future? I did not understand where was I? I had a body; I inspected my hands and my legs. I took a step forward and although my mind did not register anything solid it still felt like I was taking a step._

"_Hello?" I called._

_No response._

_I took a few more steps and looked around, still nothing but white. I was neither warm nor cold. I tried to use my power but to my shock found I could not. What was going on? Where was I?_

_You are in the void. A voice spoke. It was not like the speech I had heard before. There was no sound; there was no use of air and lungs to make throat sounds._

_I turned and found I was no longer alone. A boy stood before me, he was young in the early stages of manhood. His face was a little feminine for a man's face. His skin was most odd, instead of being the russet red it should have been or even the tanner shade of some it was white like snow. His eyes were a deep scarlet red, looking into them sent chills down my spine, his hair was black like a ravens._

_His cloths were odd as well. He wore white, but half his chest was exposed and the other half covered by a white cloth tight in a knot. Green leaves and sticks were wrapped around his head like a crown._

_Behind him were images of him. I say images because they were like spirits, shadowy, flickering. But they were all of him. Some were of a younger version of him; those ones had Grey eyes and skin that was slightly pinker. Some images showed him older with Grey eyes. There were images of him as he is now, only wearing different cloths, some were different though, one image of him had red milky eyes and his skin was like paper, another showed him with golden eyes, another with milky golden. Some images looked happy, others angry, others looked scared, sad, confused._

_: Who are you? Where is this?_

_: I told you the void._

_: Void?_

_: Think the bottom floor, outside of time, space, eternity and infinity. Outside of creation and reality._

_: Why am I here?_

_: You seek knowledge of the future do you not?_

_: Yes:_

_: Then this is where you look. From hear you can see the infinite possibilities of destiny,: he pointed to the shadow versions surrounding him, :That what they are, they are me, the me's I was, the me's I could have been, the me's I could be and might be and will be. Time has no meaning here. But it clings to us like a second skin because in our world time exists, and by product so do fate and destiny._

_: I do not understand, am I dead?_

_: No, but you have left creation. Or you're mind has. You're body is anchored back in creation._

_: You use words I do not understand. Void? Creation? Where is the future? Is this it?_

_: I told you time has no meaning here, there is no past and no present and no future. As to who I am my name is Ekion, I have been here for a long time._

_: Do you live here?_

_: In a way, like you my mind exists here but my body still exists in creation:_

_: Are you lost?_

_: No, I know where I am. I just exist on multiple planes at once. A bit inconvenient but it works._

_: What tribe are you from? I have never seen skin so pale nor eyes so red.:_

_: I am of no tribe really; I come from a land beyond the sea, though my people exist all around the world._

_I looked to my side; I found I too was surrounded by shadow versions of myself. My could have beens, my might be'. There were so many, more then what Ekion had._

_: I would like to devour you, I imagine you must have good blood, but you are just a spirit and could offer me no nourishment. Plus you must have some power to have reached it here, I also sense you have an important role to play so I will leave you to you're own devices._

_He turned and began to walk away. : Wait can you help me? I seek knowledge of the future?_

_: Knowledge is a heavy burden, simply stare into the heart of creation, but is resolved for if your mind wonders you may wind up in a destination you would best avoid. Remember in this place thought and will give shape._

_He disappeared swallowed by the white. : But where is creation?_

_: All around._

_I looked around for him, for anything or anyone. But I was alone. My only company was my shadow selves. Creation is all around? What did he mean? I always hated cryptic advice all mysterious and not very helpful. Just like my father, he was full of it._

_It was funny, I had not thought of him in a long time. But hear in the void with its absolute quiet and stillness my mind seemed more at ease. I remembered him and the world went from white, to a dark memory of my past._

We were in the woods. It was a few weeks after the new spirit warriors were chosen. Training was done for the other boys, except for me. Father had me in the woods giving me his own personal training.

I had taken the blindfold off and was nursing my face where a bruise was already beginning to form. Father had been trying to develop my eagle vision and had tied a cloth to my head so I could not see. I was supposed to dodge his strikes but even if I saw them coming he was so much faster then me.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"My face hurts, you hit me too hard," I said.

"Stop complaining!" he spat. "You are a spirit warrior now, not a whining child."

"You're to fast for me, you are taller and stronger and you're limbs are longer then mine, even if I see you coming how am I supposed to dodge you?"

"And when you are fighting for real against an enemy who wants to kill you are you going to admit they are stronger and faster then you?"

"No, I will fight them. Please father can we go home, I am tired, all the other boys have gone home to rest, so must I."

His face was hard. "I would think you would be ashamed a mere girl is better then you, but if you want to be third best that is fine, no meals for you tonight."

"But father," I began.

"No, if you want to be third rate then you will live third rate, no son of mine will be bested by a girl." he turned his back to me and left me, not caring if I followed him or not.

I stayed where I was, not wanting to be around him when he was in one of his moods. I squeezed the blindfold in my hand. I was only seven but I was beginning to already feel an emotion I would feel throughout my entire life. Hate.

_I pulled back from the memory. What was that? How did that happen? I merely thought of my father and it was like I was reliving that day. I remember what Ekion said about thought and will, I was beginning to understand what he mean._

_I began to focus on something else, anything but my father, I thought of Pitichu and the world changed to show the day when I first spoke to her._

We were all given the day off. Normally I would still be training with father but he was off hunting so I was using this chance to relax with my friends. Aki was going on and on how he was the strongest and the best.

"Well duh, you are of the Taha's it's in your blood to be the best," Hot said.

We were away from the village, on the beach, away from the adults. Aki stood tall and proud, grinning like the idiot he is.

"Careful hot, any more praise and his head will get fatter then a whale's ass," I said.

Aki shot me a glare as the rest of us laughed. "Don't be jealous because I am better then you Utlapa."

"Please," I grinned, "I could fight you with my eyes closed."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and the others began to cheer. The formed a circle around us as me and Aki prepared. We had done this many times before, wrestled or fought as boys do. This was no different. We were friends but we were also rivals, constantly provoking or challenging one another. Testing each other, helping the other find and push past their limits. It was childish yes, but it was necessary, it was my desire to keep up with Aki that helped drive me to become better, that and my father's ruthless training.

I closed my eyes and tapped into my power. Eagle vision was an old power that allowed one to see things from far away even if you close you're eyes useful in many ways.

I dodged Aki's fist and blocked another. I went to make a kick but he docked it. "Wow Utlapa, if this is what you are like with your eyes closed maybe your eagle vision should be called duck vision."

"Shut up!"

We continued to fight while the others watched and cheered. Already making bets on who would win. I went to hit Aki when my eagle vision spotted something, or rather someone. I was only distracted for a moment but it was all Aki needed. He grabbed my arm and twisted so I fell to the ground and had a mouthful of sand in my mouth.

"I win!" Aki cheered.

I angrily got up; humiliated I had let myself get distracted. "No fair I was distracted!"

"By what?" he asked.

"By her!" I pointed to a nearby rock.

"Utlapa...it's a rock," Aki said.

"I know that you idiot, I mean what's behind the rock! Come out Pitichu."

I heard a squeak of surprise. A small figure moved out from behind the rock, it was Pitichu, she held a small doll in her hand. "How did you know I was watching?" she asked.

"My eagle vision spotted you. What are you doing? Why aren't you playing with the other girls?" I asked.

She clutched her doll close. "They don't want to play with me," she said.

"Yeah because you're a freak," Jakopala said.

Her face flushed in anger. "I am not a freak!"

"Yes you are, that's why none of the girls want to play with you, and my sister told me. Everyone knows about your freaky powers and don't want to be around you."

"You're one to talk, you have freaky powers too!"

"Yeah but were men, we are supposed to be strong in magic, women are only good for seeing the future and being good at medicine."

"What would you know about being a man? You don't even have any hair on your balls!" Pitichu growled at him.

A sudden hush fell over the group. Pitichu was entering dangerous territory. "I do to have hair on my balls!" Jakopala shouted.

"You're only eight, it's impossible for you to have hair on your balls."

Jakopala undid his belt and before we could stop him pulled his breechcloth down, exposing himself to the world. He stood proud, showing Pitichu his manhood. Pitichu was not impressed. She began to giggle uncontrollably and Jakopala got angry. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"How can I see hair on your balls if their so small?"

We could not help but burst into laughter. Jakopala pulled his breechcloth back up, his eyes were murderous. "Stupid Hoh half breed!"

Pitichu looked like she had been slapped in the face. "What did you call me?"

"I call you a stupid Hoh half-breed. Everyone knows that's the only reason why you are alive. The elders arranged the marriage between your parents and that is the only reason you are alive."

"That's enough Jakopala," Aki said firmly.

Pitichu's face was scrunched up, her lips were pouting. Tears had begun to form in her eyes and were starting to fall. She angrily wiped her tears away and glared at Jakopala. "Good luck trying to grow hair on your balls now."

Before we could inquire to what she meant Jakopala's breechcloth caught fire. He screamed in horror and dropped to the ground, rolling around until the fire was gone, and then quickly pulled off his burnt breechcloth. Pitichu ran before anything else could happen, dropping her doll in the process. We took Jakopala to Ta'longa to treat his burns. He would be fine. Some slight burns on his thighs, luckily his crotch was okay. When he asked how the fire got started we lied and said we were practicing magic when we fooled around and started a fire.

We lied of course, for Jakopala's sake. It was bad enough we had to take him through the village without any pants to cover himself, but if it was discovered a girl did it to him it would only add to his shame.

So we lied and listened to Ta'longa lecture us about abusing magic and not having him or one of the spirit warriors there to over see us and promised to tell our fathers. We groaned, knowing we were going to get a real talking to by our fathers.

As the others headed home I headed back for the beach. I don't know why I did. I wasn't ready to go home and wait for father to come home. Then have to hear how I am a disappointment and will never amount to anything. I passed by where the incident went down and saw Jakopala's breechcloth, or what was left of it.

I found Pitichu's doll, still lying in the sand. I picked it up and looked at it. It was just like any doll a mother would make for their child. For the first time I felt something for her I had yet to feel before pity. Jakopala had over stepped himself. But what he said was true, the other girls had heard that Pitichu had great power and their parents told them she was dangerous, so they avoided her and as a result of their parents warnings they could be cruel to her.

But it was wrong to fear her, after all I and the others were capable of such things as her. But the other children loved us and envied us. But not Pitichu, she was just a half breed freak. I could not blame her for attacking Jakopala. I would have done the same thing had I been here. It was one thing to suspect people of not liking you, but to have someone tell you to your face and disrespect your lineage was a whole new offense.

Using my eagle vision I found her not to far away in the woods. I used my power to find her, but I was careful. I had no idea what mood she was in and I wanted to one day grow hair on my balls. As I snuck closer I could hear her sobbing. She also appeared to be talking to someone.

"Didn't mean...was being a jerk...can't help...I am...wish I could run away."

I peeked behind a tree and saw she was talking to air. Strange girl. "Who are you talking to?" I asked.

She jumped and spun around. I stayed hidden behind the tree in case I needed it as a shield. "What are you doing here? Where are the others? Are they hiding, waiting to jump out and attack me?"

"Don't be stupid, why would we attack an unarmed girl? Spirit warriors don't do that," I said.

"I may not have a knife or a club but I am not unarmed," she said darkly.

I remembered how Jakopala's breechcloth suddenly caught flame. "I know."

"So why are you hear? Did the adults send you to fetch me?"

"No. We told Ta'longa we had been practicing with magic and we goofed off."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if word got out that Jakopala had his cloths set fire by you it would hurt his pride."

"Oh...so why are you here?" she asked again.

I stepped from behind the tree and took a few steps toward her. "To give you this," I said holding up her doll.

Her face brightened and I felt the unease in my chest dissipate. She looked so pretty when she smiled. "I thought I had lost that, I was going to look for it later on the beach."

I handed it over to her and out fingers brushed. We looked at one another and looked away. "So who were you talking to?"

"A friend," she said.

"A friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, only I can see him. He's really big and strong, he was lonely but I talk to him and now we're best friends, he's my only friend. He doesn't care that I'm a half breed or I have strong magic, he likes me for me." she looked sad again.

"I don't care what you are either," I said.

She looked at me, her face was surprised. "Really?"

"Really. I think you were right to do that to Jakopala. If someone talked bad of my blood I would hurt them."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just got so mad at him and I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face." she clutched her doll close. "I hate them all. Except mother, Taha Loki, Aki, Ta'longa and I guess you."

"What about your father?"

"What about him?" she asked bitterly, "He is always away from home, only coming back to eat, sleep then he's gone. He gets mad at me when ever I use my magic, accidental or not. He doesn't allow me to draw or weave any more because he doesn't want me to draw the future. He always goes on how he wishes he had a son. He's mean to my mother and...and."

Tears began to form in her eyes again; my pity for her grew again. "My father is mean to me as well. He trains me in magic until I am black, blue and bleeding. No matter what I do he always says I am second best and I will never be great."

"Well with pep talk like that no wonder," she said.

"So why do you like the Taha's and the shaman and me?" I asked.

"Well Taha Loki always smiles at me and never looks at me like the other adults do, like I am a pest they wish would go away. Aki keeps the others from bullying me when he is around and like his father he smiles at me, Ta'longa has been teaching me how to better control my powers. He tells me I am not a freak that I have a gift from Q'wati and that is a good thing. I spend a lot of time with him, learning all I can. He tells me lots of stories. You...well you have never been mean to me, and you did just bring back my doll."

"Well I didn't think you would be happy if you lost it," I said rubbing the back of my head.

She smiled and I blushed. She walked up to me until I could see her black eyes up close. "Thank you Utlapa. Don't listen to your father; I don't think you are second best."

She leaned forward and before I knew it she planted a wet kiss right on my cheek. She giggled and ran off. I did not stop her, I just stood there, my hand touching the cheek that she kissed, which seemed so much warmer now

_The memory dissolved into white. I smiled fondly, remembering my childhood brought back a nice feeling in my heart. _

_: Well met stranger._

_I turned and saw Ekion. He was different, his eyes were now the color of amber, he wore different white cloths, golden ringlets were wrapped around his arms and he still wore the leaves and twigs in his hair. He still had his shadow selves around him._

_: Well met Ekion, you are different, the cloths and the eyes, I said._

_: Yes, my brothers and I have become famous amongst our people; they come to us asking for advice and wisdom. They pay us in cloths, gold, jewels, and the usual. As for my eyes I discovered a new food source for my kind. It has helped me and my clan reclaim some of our humanity. They want to go to our leaders and show them. He looked uneasy when he said this._

_: What is wrong? I asked._

_: I fear it will not go well. I have tried to warn my family but I am afraid my body back in creation isn't the most sensible. But it has been centuries since I saw you Utlapa. How has you're quest been?_

_: Centuries? I asked frantically._

_How could it have been centuries? I have only been here for minutes? What of my body back home? Had it been found? Had it aged to dust? Was I dead?_

_: Fear not Utlapa. Remember there is no time here, no past, no present, and no future. For you it has been minutes since we last met, for me it has been centuries, Ekion said._

_: Then how long has it been on back home?_

_: An eternity, a second. A whole life time can pass here in the time it take for a heart to beat._

_: I am beginning to understand what you meant by this place being shaped by thought and will. I have already had two visions of my past._

_: In the void we all share the same past, present and future. I will leave now; we are preparing to go see the Romanians. I hope to meet you again and both our missions are successful._

_He disappeared again leaving me alone and to my thoughts. I began to focus on my desire for knowledge of the future. I focused and concentrated. But to my sorrow my mind was still on Pitichu. For you see in my mind I wanted to know the future, but I had many questions that my heart wanted to answer._

Pitichu stood before the elders. She was much older now. She was guarded on either side. I knew this was the day she had been banished. I had not been in the village that day, I was off hunting. I saw Taha Loki, next to him was Aki.

The mood was somber and tense. Taha Loki then spoke. "Pitichu, you stand accused of breaking our most sacred laws. You have abused your magic, you have slept with men who have wives, you have been caught spirit walking which is forbidden for a woman to do, but most of all you have broken the law I myself placed, you have ventured into the future."

Surprise ran wild in me. Pitichu had broken the law I myself am breaking? I knew of her other charges but I never knew. Why didn't she tell me?

"Yes, I have done all I am accused. I am not ashamed by what I have done," Pitichu said, her eyes blazing with defiance.

"Why have you done these things Pitichu? And I suggest you be more gracious. You're life hangs in the balance," Taha Loki said.

"All my life I have had great potential, but because of some stupid law that does not allow it I was never taught my full potential. Why should I be held back while you're sons are given the best education?"

"Because that is the law there has never been a woman born with magic as strong as yours in our tribe and there has never been a spirit warrior who was a woman. Being a warrior is a man's job not a woman's," Taha Loki said.

"Well forgive me Taha Loki but I find that unfair. So yes I watched your sons as they were taught magic, I watched closely and in secret taught myself." her eyes shined with great pride. "And I learned how to spirit walk as your sons do."

"What have you to say about your indiscretions with the men?" Taha Loki asked.

"Is it so wrong for a woman to have a healthy sex life? Every day I hear the men brag about their sexual conquests and it is something they pride themselves on. But I do the same and I am called whore and slut."

"Some of the men you have lain with were married."

"They came to me. If they truly loved their wives they would have staid faithful but I found them handsome and they were sweet enough to me so why not?"

"They were married; you violated the sanctity of their marriages. You even bore a child out of the union of your affair."

"Yes, my son Kon is the result of an affair, but he is still mine and I love him with all my heart. Tell me why am I the only one who is on trial? Where are the men who came to me willingly?"

"They are not on trial, you are."

"Of course, and yes I did look into the future. Why? Because it was forbidden. I wanted to see why. I wanted to know the real reason you forbade it Taha Loki. Imagine my horror when I saw what I did." she glared at the elders. "You call yourselves our protectors but you are all hypocrites. A bunch of sad aging old men who are unable to change or do what needs to be done!"

One of the elders stepped forward, it was Mohata. He drew his hand back and struck her across the face. She fell to the ground and moaned in pain, blood trickled from a cut on her lip and her face was red where he struck her.

"Silence!" Mohata roared. "You were a mistake; you should have never been born! I curse the day I brought you into this world, you are no daughter of mine! You are a shame and a disgrace; I cast you out of my home and my life, and take that bastard child with you!"

I thought Pitichu would cry. Instead her eyes filled with a fierce fire and she stood up and put her face close to her fathers, her teeth bared like a wolves. "You will regret that for the rest of your life old man. My mother was too good for you, why she ever loved a bastard like you I will never understand."

Mohata raised his hand back to strike her again. Then stopped. Pitichu unleashed her power. Even in this vision I could feel it. She was stronger then me. Mohata looked shocked as did many of the other elders.

"Strike me if you dare, but if you do I promise it will be the last thing you do," Pitichu said her eyes cold as night. "I am no longer the small child who cowered at the face of your wrath, those days are long gone."

"Enough!" Taha Loki shouted. His power hit them like a ton of rocks. Pitichu was strong, but compared to the power of the Taha's her power is but a single drop in a vast storm.

"Pitichu, as much as I would like to see this resolved peacefully you have broken to many laws...the punishment is death."

Pitichu look scared now. "No! Please I have a son now, who will look after him? Certainly not him." she pointed to Mohata. "Nor his father, he will not take in a bastard child from an affair."

"I am sorry Pitichu...it must be done. Bring her forward."

The guards grabbed her and began to drag her forward. She fought them but they were to strong for her, she tried to summon her magic but the others were using their power to dampen hers. "No please, Mohata, Mohata please I am still your daughter! You owe me this! You owe my mother, you owe your grandson."

Mohata turned his back to her.

"Damn you! You bastard! You killed me; remember that, you killed me!"

She was knelled in front of Taha Loki. She looked up at him defiantly, but tears still shined in her eyes. "Forgive me child, if there was another way."

He brought his hand up and I knew what he was going to do. I knew Taha Loki had the power to kill with a touch. He could heat the blood until it boiled; it was a very painful and messy way to die.

He was about to place his hand on her head when Aki touched his shoulder. "Father, maybe there is another way."

Taha Loki looked at his son. I saw Mohata glance behind his shoulder; I swear I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Aki, if you have a suggestion I am all ears."

"Let us not soil ourselves in death. Instead of killing her let us banish her from our land. Let the Hoh have her, her mother was of their people, I am sure they would love to have her," Aki said.

"My son, she has seen the future, if she goes and tells what she saw."

"Then we'll bind her under oaths and magic. Make it so it will be impossible for her to tell what she has learned. We all must take responsibility for what she has become."

The elders began to protest.

"It is true, I remember growing up and hearing you speak ill of her because her mother was Hoh and she had powers. I remember your children making fun of her and calling her a dirty half breed. I remember all the times she cried and none of you cared to help her with her troubles. Had we actually treated her as a member of the Quileutes and not an out cast or a freak maybe this would not have happened? Do not try and dodge your guilt elders, you know I speak true."

The elders said nothing as Aki spoke. "Does anyone object to Aki's idea?" Taha Loki asked. No one objected. "Very well, Pitichu you and your son are no longer of this tribe. We banish you; before you go you'll be bound under oaths you can not break. Do you understand?"

She smiled and began to laugh. "Banish me? You can not banish me from a tribe I was never welcomed in. But if it means I can stay with my son then yes I agree. In fact I welcome this exile. Maybe now I can finally find happiness."

_I pulled back once more. So that was how it happened. Why didn't she tell me she had seen the future? Of course, she was oathed. It would be impossible for her to tell me if magic was involved. But why didn't Aki or the other elders tell the rest of us? What had she seen to make her hate the elders so vehemently?_

_The sound of sobbing made me turn. There was Ekion, his clothes were stained with mud and they were ripped and torn. : They are dead, he said._

_: Who? What happened to you?_

_: Two of my brothers and my father and mother. We went to the Romanians and showed them our eyes, told them how animal blood could sustain us and help us stay civil. They mocked us, called us freaks and abominations. They tried to kill us. Only me and my two living brothers survived._

_: What will you do now? I asked._

_: Now we will seek a coven that is growing in Italy. They challenge the Romanians for authority over our people. They are many and have special powers. We will join them and help them wipe out the Romanians._

_I noticed he had fewer shadow selves now. I found this odd. I still had the same number of shades as I had before. : I am sorry for your loss, I was not close to my father but still I mourned him when he died. I have a son and a...lover. If anything happened to them I don't know what I would do.:_

_He smiled but it was full of melancholy. : It is funny is it not? Love can make us great, but if we loose it can destroy us, or make us into something dark and ugly. I know why you seek knowledge of the future Utlapa. I read destiny and fate like a map. In the void such things do not exist go but from the void you can stare into the heart of time. If you stand still and open your mind it will flow through you like a river, you'll see everything that makes up our world, the physical, the metaphysical, the worlds of the living and the worlds of the dead. But there are things we are not meant to see Utlapa, go back home while you still can. If you continue forth it will lead you to ruin._

_: I can not, I have too many questions now, and I must know these secrets that fill my life. I will continue forth and I will be sure to pray to Q'wati that your kin are safe and happy in the spirit world._

_: I knew you would say that, but I still had to try. Thank you Utlapa for the prayer. He looked at my shadow selves. : You have much potential, so many paths you can take, but they grow darker and darker. I envy you mortals that. My kind don't have many more paths to take, we don't change easily see, a draw back of immortality. Good luck Utlapa, I will prey to my gods you will chose right...even though I know it will be pointless._

"_Please tell me, how do I see the future, all I can see is the past._

"_That is because the past is already written, the future is uncertain, ever changing, ever shifting. But there are some things that are fixed, meaning they are going to happen whether you want them to or not. Focus your mind, will the future to come to you, but make sure you keep which future you want in mind. _

_He began to disappear. : Will I see you again? I asked._

_: Yes, one more time, it will be a very long time, and you will be a very different person._

_He disappeared once again leaving me alone. I need to hurry; all this talk about no time and centuries passing in a heart beat is worrying me. I try to focus on the future, the next few days, the next few weeks, the next few months. I tried to focus on business; I tried to think of how the meeting would go, if Aki would be successful in trying to bring peace to the land._

_But my curiosity could not be stopped. I had to know what she saw, I stopped trying to fight it and willed my mind to show me what Pitichu had seen, to know what she knows, to see what she saw._

_I saw what she saw and for the first time in a long time, I felt true horror. I saw men like Ekion from a distant land come, I saw how the tribes to the far east greeted them like friends, I saw these pale faces bring with them fear, ignorance, the belief they are superior to us. Then I see them turn on us, stealing our land, we fight them, but they have weapons that use fire and metal, I see them use the disease from their lands as a weapon, I see many tribes wiped out, I see far in the future many tribe live but the land no longer belongs to us, if belongs to the pale faces. _

_I watch in horror as they tear down the beautiful trees and dam the rivers with rock and more metal, making giant buildings and shrines for greed and wealth. I watch as they hunt many animals into oblivion, some wiped out because they tear down their land, they use their fur and skin as cloths, but not as some thing to keep them warm, but something to show off their vanity._

_I saw the beautiful sky blackened with smoke from the giant huts of metal. I saw their trash littered everywhere. I saw them bring with them such evils and horror with them. I see the tribes suffer great indignity and injustice. I see the pale faces recruit us for their wars, not giving us a choice to fight or not._

_I see them steal our children and put them in schools, giving them white man names, making them forget who they are and where they come from, brainwashing them and punishing them harshly when they resist. _

_Such suffering we will endure, such injustice. We offered them friendship and they will bite our hands. They will steal our land, rape our women and kill our children. They will think the color of their skin will make them better then us; they think us nothing more then dogs. And they call us savage._

_No it is too much, the pain, the horror, the despair, the truth of it all. Pitichu had been right. She had been right about so many things._

_I felt something pull on my body and soon the white disappeared only to be replaced by black filled with lights, before I knew it I was back in my body._

I opened my eyes.

Sunlight was pushing the darkness back. It was dawn. Something was trailing down my face. I felt it. Tears. I sat there for a few minutes, wallowing in my despair. Then another feeling soon made its way into my here. Rage.

Damn Taha Loki, damn Aki, damn the elders! Damn all of them! Is this what we are to do? Protect the tribe until the white men come? Why didn't we fight back? Why didn't we use our power to fight them?

All these years me and the people put our faith in the elders. Trusted them with our lives, and they have lied to us for all these years. We trusted them, I trusted them, and my father trusted them. All these years and they were betraying us. My life was nothing but a fucking joke.

Why didn't Aki do something? Because he is weak. Because he does not have what it takes to do what needs to be done...but I do. La Push needs a savior, the land needs a savior, if Aki won't be that savior, then I will be more than happy to fill his shoes.

**Fusedtwilight: I think we all know what is next. Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 30

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purpleranger for betaing, thanks to Twilighter Tabitha, Toshii519, Illyria, Stina Whatever, x-ray lady for your reviews. This chapter we continue the story of Taha Aki and Utlapa. Last chapt Utlapa learned the secret the elders have kept from the tribe. This chapter he finally makes his move and La Push will never be the same. **

**Also a word of warning there will be a slight lemon in this chapter, if you do not like lemons then skip it.**

Utlapa P.O.V

I made my way home, angry, let down and defeated. My world crushed. By my friend and chief and by the elders I have served my whole life. Protector? What protector? My purpose in life was a joke in poor taste. What was the purpose of me protecting my people when they would be conquered one day in the future?

I was in no rush too get to the village, in fact with each step I took the resentment grew and grew until my heart felt like it weighed a ton. I was so lost in my own thoughts I did not see Hot and Toum approach me, their faces grim and serious.

"Utlapa Taha Aki wishes to see you. He is not happy."

I said nothing; I followed them back to the village unprotesting. They kept on glancing at me whether it was the look on my face or they were nervous I neither knew nor cared. As we reached the village people watched and whispered and some even pointed. I ignored them; they escorted me to Aki's hut. He was waiting for us inside with the elders and the other spirit warriors.

Hot and Toum stood on either side of me like body guards, making sure I didn't run. I was not going to run. I knew they knew what I did. I knew I was in more trouble then ever. But I did not care. I stared into their faces, all of them Aki and the elders. My eyes cleared of the lies; I saw them for what they were, liars and traitors.

"Utlapa we know what you did," Aki said, "In order to see the future we must separate ourselves from our flesh, a form of spirit walking. Imagine my surprise when I was patrolling the spirit realm and I sensed you're spirit leave. At first I thought you had died, so in spirit form I rushed to see what happened. I found you're body and the scrolls and the other items you used. I rushed back and found the scrolls missing from the shaman's hut. Do you realize what you have done?"

"What I have done? What about what you have done. I saw what is to come, how can you sit here and do nothing?" I demanded.

"Jakopala, Hot, Belnopa, Toum leave," Aki said.

They all left without a word, only Yut remained. He must have known the truth as well. "So you knew?" I asked Yut. Then I turned to the elders. "You all knew yet you do nothing?"

"Utlapa this knowledge has been known to us since Taha Loki was alive. It was why he forbid the art in the first place," one of the elders said.

"Why? You know what is coming? You know what will happen."

"But not for a long time," Yut said, "Hundreds of years will pass before the white men will come."

"Then we should use that time to prepare, to warn the other chiefs of the other tribes so when they come we will be prepared."

"Then why aren't we doing something about it? Why aren't we uniting so we can fight them when they come?"

"Because the paths we would have to take, the things we would have to do to prepare would lead us down a dark path. My father found ways that would prepare us, that would give us a chance to win. He saw us become more brutal, he saw us become more bloodthirsty, he saw us turn into something he did not recognize and he wept," Aki said.

"Why shouldn't we use our power? We have used it before," I said.

"That was different. This is not another tribe, this is a nation. Hundreds of thousands of people with weapons we cannot even begin to fathom."

"We have the power to control the elements, what weapon is greater then that, we can slaughter them before they even reach our land."

"That's the point Utlapa. Our magic is meant to protect, not kill."

"But we are protecting, protecting our people from invaders," I argued.

"You don't understand, in order to protect our people we would have to become ruthless and merciless. We would loose our connection with the land; we would become the very thing we fear. War is a terrible thing; it turns us into something ugly. My father saw that if we tried to prepare ourselves for these white men we would start down a path we could not return from."

"But what are we to do? Do nothing and wait for these monsters to come? I saw what they will do, what they will do to us, how many tribes will be destroyed? And what will the survivors be?"

"Alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes. We will fight, we will lose but in the end we will endure. Though our pain will be immense we will survive and in time the white men will become more civilized and one day will realize the atrocities they have committed and will attempt to make up for it, the children of our children will be taught our ways and the ways of the white men. Go to their schools, merry their women and even become great leaders and inventors and we will find respect for one another."

"No! It can not be like that, we must prepare, and we must all stand as a united front against them. How can you all bear to know our tribe and land will be invaded and do nothing?" I demanded.

"It has weighed heavily on our hearts," Yut said.

"And why wasn't let in on this little bit of info and you Yut?" I asked.

"Because I was there when Taha Loki forbade the use of future magic as were the other elders. We also thought since Taha Loki had foreseen-"

"Foreseen Taha Aki killing me," I said.

"Utlapa please. Do you think I want to do nothing? Do you think I enjoy knowing that one day some great foe will conquer us, and all the peoples will go through such suffering? No. But I do nothing because I know to fight them require too much killing intent, to much blood lust that in the end we would be the conquerors. We would use our power to invade foreign lands. It is a tough decision, but if the choice is to be conquered and maintain our nature and spirit, or fight back and turn into something dark and twisted...then I would rather us stay true to ourselves."

"But we must fight!"

"And so we shall, all the tribes will. But not with our magic," Yut said.

"But if we don't use our powers we will use, I saw the weapons they posses, the disease they will bring."

"They will come, we will fight, some tribes will die but we will remember them in our hearts and songs, the rest of us will endure, we will remember our ways and pass it on to our children, that is all that can be done," Aki said.

"No. I reject that path. I will not let some tribe from another land come here and steal our land and kill our people. This is our land, they have no right. I will go to the chiefs and persuade them to prepare," I said.

"How? By forming the great nation you so dream of Utlapa?" one of the elders asked.

"This is not about me or my dreams; this is about the future of our civilization, of our very way of life. This is to big a decision for you to keep from the people. You should tell them and let their voices be heard."

Aki shook his head. "No, if the people knew they would be filled with fear. Fear is one of the great evils of the world."

"I can not stay silent about this, I took oaths and promises to protect my people from danger."

"You also took oaths to obey you're chief and the elders," Yut said.

"You are the danger; your inability to act threatens not just us Quileutes but all the tribes of the land. I will tell all the people, I will not allow us to be taken over no matter how far in the future it will be!"

"Utlapa please do not do this, you do not understand the sacrifice we would have to make, what we would become," Aki said.

"If we must become monsters to fight monsters so be it, the children of my children will not share their land with white men. I renounce all ties and loyalties to this tribe, I am no longer a spirit warrior, I no longer protect La Push, now I protect the land from all threats even you."

"Then you leave us no choice," Aki said sadly.

I knew what he was about to do and I acted first. I let my power out. Soon the hut was thick with it. Some of the elders paled and began too break out in a sweat as my power filled the room. But Aki let loose his power. It was like to great roaring flames hitting one another.

"Utlapa do not do this," he pleaded.

"Why not? I can not sit by and do nothing Aki, I just can not. I will not raise my son knowing that he will raise his children to wait for a slaughter."

I saw some of the elders look surprised when I said I had a son. They still had no idea after all these years.

"So what will you do?"

"First I will kill the elders for the crime they have committed."

"You wouldn't dare!" Molak shouted. He pointed a finger at us; I saw the nasty claw marks on his arm from his encounter with Barely the bear spirit shining on his skin. "Kill us and the spirit warriors will fall upon you like wolves. Where would you go then Utlapa? Who would have you?"

"You're sister would." I grinned when his face turned red. "I have had the pleasure of her company many times these last three years, she is so virile and fertile I barely had to touch her to make her pregnant with my son."

"You're son?"

"Yes, my son Utlupa, whom I made an oath to protect. Everything I do now I do for him, I do for the children he will have and their children and their children's children."

"Enough Utlapa, if you wish to kill the elders you will have to go through me," Aki said.

He stood before me and the elders in his full glory. His power so great our powers collided and swirled in this hut. I knew all the sensitive's miles away would sense it. I heard shouting and the spirit warriors came running in but stopped when they saw what was going on.

Me and Aki, facing each other in mystical combat. A scenario no one thought possible. This was not sparring, this was not training, and this was a full fledged fight between two spirit warriors.

"You cannot beat me Utlapa, we both know I am stronger then you," Aki said. His face was hard and unreadable, but I could see the conflict in his eyes, the pain this was causing him. I admit it hurt me to do this to. I loved Aki, he was like a brother to me.

How many times have we looked out for one another? How many times did he motivate me when we were younger when I felt like giving up? How many times did we hunt together? How many times did we find ourselves back too back against foes? Now here we our treating one another like the enemy it broke my heart to do this, but it had to be done.

"I know I can not beat you Taha Aki, you are stronger then me, but I have a son, how can I look him in the eye knowing the future he will build for his descendents will be destroyed? I can not do it."

"Don't make me do this," he said.

I said nothing, this was a game, to see who could with stand who's aura the longest. I would kill the elders, I had to. They were a threat, they had betrayed us all. "Do not make me kill you Utlapa."

"You would kill me? Your own brother?" I asked.

"I will protect the tribe."

"As will I. Please, think of Pitichu and Utlupa, do not make me kill you and leave a child fatherless."

His power grew and I knew he would kill me. To protect the elders he would have no choice. He was the chief first and the chief protects his people. It was pointless to fight him, he was stronger than me. Always had been, always would be. Plus he was right; I could not leave Pitichu and Utlupa. Not now, not during these times.

I swallowed my pride, my rage and resentment for Aki grew. Here I was trying to save lives, to protect our people and yet I was the bad guy. I wanted to stop the invaders but I was the bad guy. I knelled and lowered my power. Jakopala and Hot grabbed my shoulders.

"Kill him!" Molak said.

"No, he has spent his entire life protecting La Push, he will be banished," Aki said.

"Taha Aki do not let your past with him cloud you're judgment. He is too powerful to allow to let go," one of the elders said.

I looked him in the eye and saw his. He knew they were right, he knew he should kill me; I had turned on the elders, tried to kill them, and attacked him. He was the chief, he had responsibilities, but he was also my friend and he could not do it.

"No, he will be oathed and banished. Bring the shaman, go to his hut and gather his things, I want him gone within the hour."

Alberta Canada

Here and now

Jake P.O.V

I pulled back from the past; my head was exploding with images.

I shot up clutching my head in pain, the memories were flashing in my head. The memories I gained when I let the old chiefs in my head to fight Max which had been floating beneath my mind like flotsam and jetsam had for some reason begun to float to the surface so many images, so many feelings all Taha Aki's.

Memories of him and Utlapa playing as children, nights camping in the woods, battles against enemies fought. Then the day Utlapa was banished, only I saw it from Taha Aki's point of view. I felt the turmoil he felt, felt the pain at losing his friend.

"Jake what's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Memories, in my head, burning me."

I felt cold hands on my face and I opened my eyes. Aristide was looking me in the eyes. "Focus Jacob, focus on Nessie, think of her, feel your link too her."

I concentrated and focused on Nessie. I could feel her, beyond the pain the surge of memories was bringing me. I felt her peace and calm. I focused on that, it was my raft in this sea of inner turmoil. The pain went down a little but my mind was still seething with so many memories, not Just Taha Aki's but many other chiefs now, I remembered the day my people met the Cullen's and made the treaty, I remember the day when we first met the pale faces, I remember so many things, things that were not mine to remember.

"Akakios to me," Aristide said.

Akakios appeared suddenly. Before I could blink they moved. Poking and prodding me with their fingers. I jumped at the feel of their fingers hard as rocks poking me everywhere. "Hey! Stop tha- oww stop that!" I said as Aristide gave me a real hard jab in the shoulder.

"Hmm, I was afraid of this. It seems our little trips down memory lane are rousing the memories from their dormancy."

"What?" I asked.

"Remember when you shared you're body with your ancestors to tap into the old magics and hold their spirits in you?" Aristide asked.

"Yeah, how do you know abou-" he tapped his head. "Oh yeah right."

"Well this is one of the side affects they were talking about."

"You had dozens of spirits in you wolf boy," Akakios said, "It was more then just a possession where a spirit takes over the body; you allowed them in and shared you're body with them. The memories they left behind are a result, all that spirit juice packed into you your lucky all you had was a coma. Your brain could have liquidated and run out your nose and ears."

"Shit. So that's how you killed Max?" Quil asked.

"That was most impressive, calling down the lightning and all," Jasper said.

"The spirits are gone but they left behind their memories," Aristide said.

"That was why you're mind shut down; it couldn't cope with all the new info swirling around. It has been mostly dormant but our little trips down memory lane have been waking them up, this last screening woke up some old memories."

"He didn't want to banish him, he loved him like a brother it killed him to do it but it was either that or banishment," I said recalling Taha Aki's feelings.

"Man the stories always made him out to be a bad guy, but he wasn't evil was he?" Quil asked.

"Not evil. He loved his people and having a son and someone too love changed him, made him more willing too bend the rules for them," Ekion said.

He looked sad. I recalled how he had met Utlapa himself in the void. It was odd, in the void he seemed so normal, he had a sense of sanity even when his brothers had this one lacked. Even now as I watch him he is in the void, wondering alone that great infinite whiteness beyond time and space.

"That's right you met him," Leah said.

"I meet everyone; I meet them at each crossroad. I am outside looking in, always have been always will be."

"How did he get there?" Carlisle asked.

"He has always been there, always has been always will be," Aristide said.

"Well duh he has been there for like four thousand years right?" Quil asked.

"Hard to say, its one of those chicken egg questions. How do you judge time in a place where there is no time?" Akakios asked. "Right now Ekion is seeing how the world is created and sees how it will die. He see's the beginning and the end and everything in between, but do not mistake this for omniscience. Even vampires can't know everything."

"Do these memories have anything to do with Jake's new powers?" Leah asked.

"Duh," Akakios said.

"Yep," Aristides said, "This was bound to happen, what with Jake being the Canis Lupus supreme."

"Okay what the hell does that mean? Max said it was some kind of rare shifter that only pops up once every generation," Leah said.

"Max was right. For every shifter group whether they be wolf, panther, eagle, horse or any kind of animal there is a dominant or an alpha Someone whose authority is unquestionable. Now alpha's are more common, not everyone can be one, it takes a strong will to bend others to your own But in every group there is a supreme alpha, a being more powerful then alpha's. So powerful that even a single flippant remark may be taken as an order. For wolves such beings are called Canis lupus supreme."

Akakios spoke next. "The last one to be born in your tribe was Taha Aki himself. Supremes have strong spiritual powers and command every shifter of their species regardless if they are in their pack or not."

"So what I could order the Makah wolves and they would obey me?" I asked.

"Now he gets it." Akakios smiled.

"This is great! We could just have Jake go to Makah and tell them to back the fuck down and stop trying to open the Nexus!" Quil said excitedly.

"Sure, but you forget the Makah elders would be unaffected by it and the other shifter groups wouldn't have to obey either."

"Oh."

"Still it could be useful," Leah said.

"I don't like it, it's too much like what Max could do," Embry said.

"Why didn't I have such power before?" I asked.

"Supreme alphas don't come into their power until early adult hood. You are what eighteen right Jacob?" Aristide asked.

"Yeah."

The brothers shared a look. "A little early, usually not till the twenty-first year right brother?"

"Right, but the spirits presence in him could have asseverated the process a little."

"Feeling better Jacob?" Aristide asked.

"Yes, the memories are still there, I can feel them."

"Try not to think about them. I believe they will unravel more and more over time. Soon all the secrets of you're tribe since the time of Taha Aki that were lost will be yours."

"He is afraid of something I can sense it," Jasper said.

I shot him a look, I did not want to tell them what I was worried about.

"What's wrong man? You afraid about the power?" Embry asked.

I sighed. "A little, I mean now I have to watch what I say around you guys, what if I slip? What if I get one of you hurt? What if it corrupts me? What if I become another Max?"

"You are nothing like that monster Jacob," Leah growled. "Max was a monster beyond words and got what he deserved. You are the most kind and caring person I know, you would never take away someone's will or make them do the things Max made Sam and the others do."

"Thanks Leah." I smiled at her.

"You also fear you will lose yourself to the memories? That they will change you into something else?" Aristide asked.

I shot him a glare.

"Yes, I am afraid. These are not my thoughts and feelings, these are not my memories. I see the faces of people who lived generations before me, friends, and family. Who I never met, who were precious to someone else and I realize they are dead and gone and I feel like crying. What if these memories start to change me into someone else? How long before I cease to be Jacob Black and become someone else?"

Aristide looked thoughtful. "Your will is still your own, whatever it is that makes you fear this change, what ever it is that makes you is still your own. When we became vampires and our connection turned telepathic my brothers and I feared becoming a singular entity with five bodies. Over time we did begin to act more in-sync with one another Began to pick up certain traits. But in the end we remained us, I was still Aristide, the calm, thoughtful older brother. Akakios was still the sharp tongued, short tempered, foul mouthed middle brother."

"Dick," Akakios muttered.

"And Ekion was still Ekion...sadly. I can not say you won't change Jacob, but in the end your will is all yours and no amount of memories can change that."

"I never wanted this, I never wanted this power or this responsibility," I said.

"We never get what we want and we always get what we never desired. That is the way of things."

"We must get back to the story," Ekion said urgently, "We are almost done, please we must finish."

"But the memories, what if they return?" I asked.

"Then you'll have to suck it up, lets go," Akakios said pushing me forward back to the waiting circle.

I sat back in a circle and held hands and we all joined hands. Once again my mind was sent back into the far, far past.

La Push

Then and there

Utlapa P.O.V

I held my bag tightly as I walked through the woods; my escorts had stopped following me once we reached the boundary line. I wanted to tell my brothers the truth, I wanted to tell them of the future, but Aki had me bound by oaths. Like Pitichu I could not tell no one what I have learned, I was cursed to forever know of what was to come but tell no one.

Rage and bitterness coursed through my veins. I hated the elders, but most of all I hated Aki. Hated him so much if I had the chance I would kill him. He was a fool, he was too soft to be the chief, and a chief is someone who should be able to make the tough decisions. So what if we must turn a little dark, our way of life was at stake.

I drew close to Pitichu's hut, it was cold and the sky was cloudy. The children were outside playing. The girls were braiding their hair and the boys were wrestling, I saw Utlupa laughing as his brothers fought. He was so happy, so ignorant. I envied my son that. Not knowing what the future had in store for him.

He saw me approaching and his face lit up. "Da, Da!"

He began too run too me, he was still young and tripped, but he smiled and got back up and ran into my arms. I lifted him up close and hugged him. He kissed me on the cheek. "I miss you Da. We play?"

I wanted to cry, I wanted to sob such a sweet boy. But I did not cry, that would make him worry, so I just hugged him tight. "So how long are you going too be here this time?"

I looked and saw Kon and some of his brothers had walked up to me. His brothers smiled at me, in the three years I have been with Pitichu I have become a bit of a role model for her sons. I taught them how to hunt, showed them how to fish, how to make tools. They already knew how to do these things but I helped them refine their talents.

I taught them some magic tricks, never how to spirit walk, but little tricks to help them in life. I admit I have become attached to her children, they were not mine but I still cared for them all. The girls waved at me as did the other children still playing. Only Kon still glared at me. Only Kon still did not like me. It was to be expected. Since he was born he had been the man of the family, then I come along and it was only natural for him to be threatened.

"Permanently," I said, "I will be living here from now on."

"Really?" Utlupa asked excitedly.

"Really," I smiled at him.

"Yay!" he threw his arms around my neck and hugged me.

Kon just stared at me, I could not tell if he was happy or angry that I was going to be here more often but I have a feeling it is not so happy. "Why? They kick you out?"

"None of your concern," I growled. I was not in the mood to deal with his attitude. "Where is your mother?"

His brothers looked uneasy. They looked at the ground and shuffled their feet. Kon just smiled. "In her hut, she has company."

I knew what he meant by company. I glared at the hut. We had our affairs, she slept with the men who visited her and I had bed a few women from La Push. When we got the chance we shared her bed but I had to make it look like I was still a bachelor and she was a wild creature with powerful lusts.

But now that I am going to live here I think I am going to have to put a stop to that. I will be the only one to share her bed No one else. I kissed Utlupa on the head and put him on the ground. "Stay here I must talk with your mother," I said too him.

"Ma, ma said stay away," Utlupa said.

I patted him on the head and walked toward the hut. I stopped out side and was about to know when the flap opened and of all the people to step out was Belnopa. He froze as he saw me and paled a little bit. He had been pulling his breechcloth back onto place; his skin was flushed and glistened with sweat. I could smell Pitichu on him and sex.

Come too think of it I did not see him at the tribe when I had been banished. I had figured he was out patrolling and had missed what happened. I was a little surprised to see him here with her, he did have a wife after all.

"Utlapa? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing; you are supposed to be patrolling Belnopa not fucking around. This is a derelict of your duty and an obvious breech of your marriage vows." I was no longer his superior, nor even his kinsmen but he still needed to be chastised.

"I know. It's just, my wife and I have been fighting a lot and things have been stressful what with the other tribes fighting and the late night patrols. She tells me I don't spend enough time with our children and I try to make time but I am so tired from work and she has been refusing me in bed and I just needed to blow off some steam," he blushed at his choice of words, "I came to Pitichu hoping to get advice from her about women and well...one thing led to another and-"

I cut him off. "How long?" I asked.

"Four weeks, I come every so often and ask her what to do with my wife. I bring her gifts and she tells me what to do then we fuck."

"Has her advice been helping you?"

"Yes. Yes it has. I am going to take my wife out to the cliffs tonight." he smiled.

"And I hope you will cease to see Pitichu, surely with your wife taking you back in her bed and no longer feuding with you, you would have no more reason to come here."

"Right, no reason." I knew from the look in his eyes that he planned on visiting again whether or not he and his wife settled their issues. I did not blame him; Pitichu was both smart, beautiful and had a large sexual appetite. She knew and did things many women back in the tribe found disgusting or shameful.

"Please do not tell the others," he begged.

I sighed. "Fear not, I will tell no one. I could not even if I wanted to I have been banished from La Push."

His eyes widened. "What? Why?"

I wanted to tell him the truth. But the magics kept me silent. "You'll find out soon, return home, you will be do back soon."

He nodded and left. I walked into the hut. Pitichu lay on a blanket. Putting her cloths back on. She looked up at me and her face fell. "You know, I can see it in your eyes."

I walked forward and fell to my knees. I leaned my head on her chest and wept. She ran her hands through my hair and whispered sweet things to me. I told her what happened, told her I was now like her, banished.

"Oh I am so sorry. I know how much they mean to you."

"All these years, all those times my father beat me to train me to protect the tribe. All those times I believed in the elders and was their champion, doing what ever they ordered me and they knew, he knew and they did nothing."

"When I was still Ta'longa apprentice I stole the scrolls, I was curious, I wanted to know why it had been forbidden. I was so naive. They caught me and took me to the elders."

"I know, I saw it. Tell me when you were there did you see a child with white skin and red eyes called Ekion?" I asked.

She frowned. "No, just me."

"What are we to do Pitichu? Are we to spend the rest of our lives in banishment, knowing what is to come? Unable to tell anyone? How do you do it? How do you live knowing all the children you have will have children and one day many generations from now your descendants will face such evil?"

"I have hope because I know that with all the children I birth my blood will survive. Many will die, but some will survive and thrive."

"Thrive? You sound like Aki. I saw the future, how can they call that thriving?" I asked, bitterness rolling off of every fiber of my being. "I will not allow this to happen, this is a travesty. I have to do something."

"What my love? The elders have bound us under oaths that we can not break."

I paused. I fought down the unease growing in the pit of my stomach. I was surprised when a plan began to form in my head, a plan so dark, twisted and disturbing I should have been ashamed to even think it. But there was no shame, just cold hard certainty and steely resolve.

"Utlapa, I know you have an idea. Tell me, I will help you."

"Pitichu...if you could change the future would you do it? No matter how evil it may seem."

She said nothing at first. "If it meant I could save lives and protect my family I don't think anything would be a bad idea or to evil for me to do. What do you plan?"

I told her my idea.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Utlapa that has never been done before even I would not dare such a thing!"

I gently stroked her cheek. "I know, but it may be the only way my love." I kissed her cheek softly.

"If you want to do this, then I will support you any way I can." she kissed me back. "Behind every strong man there is a strong woman. If you go ahead with this I will help."

I kissed her. "The time will come when I will ask you to make more sacrifices. Can you do that as well?"

"For you? I would do anything."

"Then let us have what time we have left, for next time you see me, I may be very different."

We made love. It was sweet and tender. Like it would be our last time together, because in a way it would be the last time we would be together. She fell asleep after we finished, I silently left not wanting to disturb her. The children were still playing as I was leaving. I said goodbye to Utlupa. "Son, I want you to know I love you, I would do anything to keep you safe, you know this right?"

He nodded.

"I just want you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you, I know one day you will grow up and be a mighty warrior like me." I kissed his forehead and hugged him grimly.

"Will you come back?" he asked. His face was sad, like he knew.

"Of course, nothing can keep me from my son." I smiled and ruffled his hair. I headed for the woods. I kept looking back; Utlupa was watching me, looking like he wanted to cry. He must sense deep down something bad was about to happen. Wasn't surprising he had such a powerful sense given his parents powers.

They say you should never look back, its supposed too help give certainty that your mission will succeed. But when you are unsure success is even possible you want to look and see what drives you forward. Steeling myself for what I was about to do I used my power and began the hunt.

Taha Aki P.O.V

I walked alone in the woods, heading for my hiding spot.

It was the day after the incident with Utlapa and the village was positively buzzing with gossip. Everyone knew the once proud and mighty Utlapa had attempted to kill the elders and had been banished. When they asked why we had to come up with a story. The story was that when Utlapa had spirit walked I had seen he planned to use his power to force the other tribes to obey us.

My heart is heavy now at the loss of my friend my fathers dying words repeating over and over in my head.

"_My son, as much as it pains me too say this, do not trust Utlapa, he will betray you. He will turn on you and begin down a dark path. Should he ever show signs of turning from the path do not hesitate to strike him down, or else he will bring such evil to our village."_

Those were his final words. Should I have killed him? Yes. He is strong, smart, clever, and a spirit warrior, he knows us because he was one of us, he knows our strengths and weaknesses and I fear with Pitichu's assistance he could make life for us very difficult.

But I can not forget he was also my brother, we may not share blood, but to kill him would be like ripping off my own arm. Not even Vakatel's sweet embrace could make me forget. The meeting had gone no where, the chiefs had argued and threatened and I had done my best to negotiate them all.

Now I needed solitude. I was travailing to my secret spot where I leave my body when I spirit walk. No one knew of this place. None of the spirit warriors, none of the elders, not even my beloved Vakatel knew. It was my sacred place, where I could forget about all duties and responsibilities and enjoy the peace and quiet only solitude may bring.

A part of me missed Utlapa already. He was my opposite in so many ways. He was always so serious and by the rules. You would think someone like him and someone like me who was aloof and easy going would not get alone.

Another part of me envied him in a way. The war was no longer his responsibility, hell he no longer had any responsibility any more. All he had was Pitichu and their son to worry about. I wish he didn't know what the future held, and then I would think he would be in pure bliss. How tempted I was too just grab Vakatel and run away somewhere far, far away and live alone with her.

But I was the chief and I had my responsibilities and I would not shirk them.

Finding the tree I was looking for I smiled. It was one of the largest on our land; I could sense how old it was, centuries. It had been a mere sapling when Kahaleha was a boy. It was thick too thick and hollow. This tree had been hollowed out by my great grandfather. It had been a place where he hid himself when he spirit walked and as a place for meditation and to commune with the earth.

The entrance was hidden by a moss covered boulder that blended in with the trunk of the tree. I did a quick scan to make sure I was alone. Then I brought out a candle and lit it. Then I asked the boulder to move. It was too heavy to move with physical force. You had to ask the rock to move, something you could only do if you knew how to communicate with the earth.

Walking inside I asked the boulder to move back in place. It did and soon I was enveloped in darkness. I sat down and laid the candle on the ground. Fishing some herbs out I burned them with the fire from the candle and inhaled the smoke to help me meditate.

I could feel my mind begin too fuzz as my senses both natural and supernatural sharpened. I could feel the thrum of life in this age old tree. I know it had many more years to go before it finally died. I could feel the bugs in the bark, knew how many birds had made nests in its branches.

Taking a deep breath I released my spirit from my flesh and I passed into the spirit world. The best way to describe your spirit leaving your body is like dying. You feel yourself, your identity, your very being bleed out. There is always a moment of fear for all us spirit warriors. A moment where we actually think we are dying and by instinct try and return to our flesh. Even now after all these years I still felt in myself, some primal part scream in fear.

But I had been taught to resist that part and ignore it and continue on. The spirit world is much like ours. Like a thin blanket overlapping our world. Every thing is more colorful and vivid more sharp and defined. In this world you can see all the spirits of the earth. You see the mortals and the animals housed in flesh, blood and bone.

You could always speak with the trees, the rocks, the animals but never the people. I never understood why. Some people we could communicate with. You always knew who they were because they glowed more brightly then others. That was because they had strong spiritual powers. But just because they had strong spiritual energy doesn't mean they can see you, some had an affinity for seeing spirits some didn't.

There were even some trees, rocks and even animals that had strong spiritual powers. Animals could tap into their power a little the rocks and trees didn't, they had no need to.

Walking out of the trees I lifted my arms into the air and let the wind carry me and I began to patrol my land. Had I been more attentive, had I been smarter, had I heeded my father's words I could have saved so many people suffering.

Utlapa

I have been stalking Aki for little over a day now. It wasn't too hard with my eagle vision. I was able to watch him from miles away. It was tricky when he met with the chiefs; I had to be careful no one sensed my presence.

I knew when Aki left the village by himself it was time. I knew Aki liked to patrol alone, even I did not know where he went when he did. I respected his need for privacy until now.

I watched as he had the boulder move itself from the giant tree a clever camouflage. I waited for his spirit to leave before I dare approach it. I felt his spirit leave. I waited a few moments then I acted quickly.

I inspected the rock and tree for any enchantments that Aki may have left. I was surprised when I detected nothing. Aki, always so careless, I had always warned him of that and now it would be me who would take advantage of his carelessness. A part of me was sad he had not put some protection up, but a greater part was happy.

I asked the boulder to move and it did. I stepped inside not bothering to close the entrance. Aki's body was leaning against the bark as he sat the smell of burning herbs made me gag. My eyes watered but I did not know if it was from the herbs or seeing his body. He looked as if he was sleeping.

I knelled before him. "I know you cannot hear me. But before I do this I just want you to know I am sorry. If there was another way I would do it. I promise you I will take care of Vakatel and the tribe, things may be hard for them for a while but I will do my best. I won't ask for your forgiveness, but I won't apologize either. Let's face it Aki, you were always too soft, life handed everything on a silver platter for you, power, love, respect. The tribe needs someone who has had to fight for what he has, someone who knows how hard life really is, someone who knows we must do what ever it takes to survive."

I took a deep breath and disengaged myself from my body. I entered the spirit world; I saw my body and Aki's, both were hollow. Empty, waiting for something to give them meaning and purpose. The second I entered the spirit world I knew where Aki was. He was all the way on the other side of La Push. Then he sensed me and paused, I knew he was upset about what had happened with me, I knew he regretted it.

I wonder if it was my own regret that caught his attention.

In an instant he knew where I was and what I was about to do, horror filled his mind.

"_Utlapa no don't!" he shouted._

"_I am sorry Aki, you were right, you are stronger then me, but I am cleverer. Good bye old friend, take what ever comfort knowing that I will help lead our people into a bright future, but you will get all the credit while I am forgotten."_

He was running with the wind, trying to get here in time. But he would be too late. I stepped forward and entered his body. It was not like entering my body. It was like trying on a pair of cloths that was to big for you. Of course his body was too big for me, he was of the Taha's, and his body was designed to hold his vast power.

I was finally able to grasp just how powerful Aki truly was So much room in this body for so much power. How could a man wield such power? He must see us as insects in comparison to himself.

I opened my eyes, his eyes. I took a moment to take in my surroundings; I brought up my hands and wiggled my fingers. I felt so...odd. It was unnerving. I felt wrong which was for obvious reasons. I looked at my body, it had fallen to the side, I examined myself or rather my old body.

It was unnerving to view myself, but what I was about to do is even more unnerving. With shaking hands (shaking because I was still trying to get used to them or shaky because of what I was about to do) I grabbed the knife from my body's belt I gripped it firmly and grabbed the hair of my old body and pulled my head back exposing the throat.

I paused; it was not too late to stop. I could undo what I have done, go back to my body and be gone before Aki returned. But then I remembered Utlupa's smiling face, and my resolve became as sharp and steely as the blade in my hand. Slitting my body's throat blood gushed out and sprayed me a bit with my own blood, my old blood. I should have done it at a different angle to avoid the blood splatter. I watched as blood issued forth from my throat, I expected myself to wake up and clutch my throat, but my body did nothing.

I waited until my old body's heart stopped beating and I sighed. I clutched my throat, the sigh sounded foreign and strange. It was not my own sigh after all.

Grabbing Aki's belongings I moved out from the tree, trying too avoid all the blood which wasn't easy, I accidentally smeared some more on my arms and legs. I closed the boulder behind me. Not exactly the way I intended to be buried but it would do. I still clutched the blade in my hand, so hard and tight Ak...my knuckles were white.

The wind began too pick up, I knew he was here, I could feel his presence and with ears trained to hear more then sound I could hear him shrieking at me. "I know you are here Aki. I am sorry. I hate for this to have happened to you, you deserve better than this. But think of it as your penance for your betrayal, for your father's betrayal, for the elder's betrayal that will soon reap what they have sown. I will take care of them, I will redeem you, I will redeem us all and in the future they will speak how Taha Aki paved the way for his people and conquered the pale faces. I will do the hard work, but you my friend will get the glory. I love you Aki."

I rubbed my throat, trying to get used to the new voice, Aki's voice.

I left the tree; I had someone I had to visit first. The entire time I could hear Aki shrieking wordless at me. I walked back to Pitichu's hut, I found we were alone. I walked into the hut and she was waiting for me. She said nothing, nor did she react. "So you were successful?"

I nodded. "Where are the children?"

"They wanted too go and explore the forests. I sent Barely with them too keep an eye on them."

"You sent a bloodthirsty bear spirit too watch you're children?"

"He's not murderess, he is like the family pet. Much better then any silly old dog any day."

I walked closer and she sat on her knees. She trailed her hands over my chest. Her fingers glided over my nipples which turned hard at her touch. "Amazing, I had heard stories of such a thing, I never thought it would be possible." She looked at the dried blood on her fingers which had already caked. "Yours?" she asked.

"Yes, it was mine."

She cocked her head too the side. "Your voice is odd. Not his or yours, you need too work on that before you go back. We need to go over many things before you return."

"I should go back now."

"First we need too go over the plans, besides your spirit is still trying to adjust to its new body, you're aura is odd. If the shaman or any of the spirit warriors see you they will know something is wrong."

She had a point. "I will tell them I was patrolling when I met Utlapa on the spirit world."

"Good, separate yourself from your old life, you are not Utlapa, you are Taha Aki."

I continued. "He slit his throat in front of me and I ran too him and tried too help. I felt his spirit leave and I entered the spirit realm to ask why he did this, I read his mind and was so moved by what I saw, that he was willing to sacrifice himself to show me that we need to prepare for the pale faces."

"Explains the blood and gives you motive for deciding too change things in La Push."

"Oh there will be changes, many changes. One of my first acts as chief is to lift the banishment Taha Loki and the elders placed on you."

"What? Why? The elders will not allow that."

"I will say since many of your children are Quileute and since you had his child I will say we owe it to him too bring you back. Also I will need your help Pitichu. You will be a valuable ally in the war I will soon rage with the other tribes; also I will need your help on the inside. I know some of the elders seemed to agree with me when I made my speech before I saw the future but I know they will not agree with every thing I do. I need you not only on the council but as bait for them and the other spirit warriors."

"Bait?"

"You know. I need you to seduce them, manipulate them, use any spell or potion even your own body to keep them on our side. I wish I need not ask this of you but it is necessary."

"Shouldn't be too hard Belnopa is already sharing my bed shouldn't be to hard to get the others in as well. If that doesn't work I know spells and potions that will help but some of the elders won't be so easily tempted or bespelled."

"Then they can be replaced."

"Assassinations?"

"Yes. Those we can not bring over we shall silence and replace with those loyal to us."

"You really have thought of everything my love," she smiled.

"I hate to ask this of you, but I can not do this alone."

"I told you I would stand by you, I told you I would do anything for you, I meant it." she smiled slyly. "Besides I think I will enjoy seducing the spirit warriors and elders."

I growled low in my throat and pushed her on the ground. I laid on top of her and kissed her roughly. "Don't seem so eager about it."

I pulled myself out off my breechcloth, I pulled her skirt up, delighted to find she wore no under garments. I pushed into her warm wet core. Her face scrunched up in pain, Aki was thicker then me and I had forgotten I was in his body.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, give me a moment. Utlupa will be devastated you know."

"I know, but once I get him and you back in the tribe I will make things better."

"Good, now let's fuck. Making love to a man possessing the body of another man is both a new experience and highly arousing."

She grabbed my ass and pushed me in deeper; I grinned and kissed her deeply. I began to thrust in and out of her, she felt tighter then before but that was because I was using a bigger prick.

Everything was as it should, I was the chief, I would bring all the tribes under my rule, I would stop the fighting and bring order to chaos, and I would prepare my people for the pale faces. It was the dawn of a new age. Things were about to change for the better.

We made love again and for the first time. It was not my body that brought her pleasure, it was not my hands that felt her flesh, it was not my mouth that kissed her breasts, and it was not my manhood that shot its seed into her fertile womb. But it was my name she cried out when she came to orgasm.

It would not be my voice that gave orders, it would not be my face or my eyes the people would see when they looked at me, but it would be my will that will shape the future of the land.

Taha Aki P.O.V

I watched in rage as Utlapa and Pitichu defiled my body with their love making. Unable to watch any more I left them and flew on the winds. I had been separated from my body for to long. I was in such agony. I could not move on to the higher realms of the spirit world for I am not dead. But I no longer have a body so I can not interact with the physical world.

Utlapa had out smarted me, I had gone back to the tree and found Utlapa's body, he had slit his own throat so to keep me from having a body. Damn him! He had no idea what he was doing, he had no idea what he would do to our people.

I should have killed him; I should have done so many things. Q'wati hear my prayers, please help me save my people from the dark path Utlapa would lead them down.

And so it came to pass that Utlapa took control of Taha Aki's body and with his lover Pitichu by his side took control of La Push.

The Quileute stories say Utlapa only posed as Taha Aki for weeks, but this is not true, they had forgotten how truly long Utlapa ruled For it was not weeks, it was years, ten years to be exact and in those ten years much had changed.

When he finally returned to La Push no one even suspected Utlapa had taken control of Taha Aki. For Utlapa knew Taha Aki better then anyone in the village and knew how to talk, walk and behave like Taha Aki.

The villagers were alarmed too see their beloved chief covered in blood. He told them the lie; how he encountered Utlapa, how before his very eyes Utlapa slit his throat and in the spirit world Taha Aki saw how desperate his friend was to show him they must prepare for a war.

"War with who?" they asked.

"White devils from a land beyond ours," Utlapa told them.

The elders were shocked their chief told the age long secret. But with Taha Aki's voice Utlapa was able to convince them. "Utlapa was right, I regret he had to give his life for me to see this but it is true. We must honor our fallen brother's wish and prepare for the future. First we shall begin by bringing the other tribes under heel. It is only under our leadership they can prosper, after all have we not prospered all these years? We should share our way of life with others so they too can prosper."

The elders had many meetings and finally they decided yes in favor of Taha Aki's plan. The Hoh, the Quinault and the Makah's were the first to join the Quileutes, soon one by one the other tribes fell under Utlapa's control. With the magic of La Push and the Resources of the Makah, Hoh and Quinault no one could stop Utlapa.

He had much help, for a day after he returned he allowed Pitichu to return to the tribe much to the elders' protests. "She was Utlapa's mate and bore him a son, we owe him this," Utlapa said through Taha Aki's lips. "Plus she would be a valuable tool in our war with the tribes; she knows magic from many clans and can help keep the blood shed to a minim."

The elders begrudgingly agreed and soon Pitichu with her children returned to La Push. Immediately Pitichu went to work, seducing the Spirit warriors and returning to her old ways. Soon Jakapola, Belnopa, Toum and Hot were under her thrall and from them she had many children. When the village shaman protested Pitichu's presence saying she was corrupting the village the shaman met a mysterious death. After the shaman's death Pitichu was made the new shaman of the tribe since she had the most experience.

Utlapa still slept with her as well, in fact he bred children with her as well in Taha Aki's body, and he also took many wives, some from La Push, and some from the other tribes. He had more than eight which was as much as the chief was allowed. He had many children as a result.

It broke poor Vakatel's heart when he did this. "You said you would have no more wives, you said I was all you needed!" she cried too Utlapa thinking he was Taha Aki.

"I love you Vakatel, you are my mate." he lied. "But I am the chief, I am the last of the Taha's, my blood must continue on. You can not have children so I must take more wives to compensate."

"But you have more then eight wives; you even had children with Pitichu! No man needs so many sons and daughters!" she raged.

"I have too much work to do in my life time; I need someone to carry on my legacy. Since you are unable to help me I have to turn too other options."

Vakatel would not reply, his words cut her too deep.

As for Poor Taha Aki, he remained in the spirit world. Unable to do anything but watch as his once best friend used his body to wreak havoc. None of the spirit warriors had spirit traveled since Utlapa as Taha Aki made the law of no more spirit traveling. He told them of a vision he had where using the spirit walking power would lead to disaster, Pitichu helped affirm these beliefs by showing false weaving of the future.

Taha Aki could have used his power to cause a storm to hit La Push, he could have had the earth quake and swallow the whole village, he could have summoned the water from the beach to drawn them all but he could not hurt his own people.

How sad, a man with so much power and he could not even stop Utlapa from stealing his body. He could not decide what was worse the pain of not having a body, or the pain of watching his people fall into Utlapa's clutches. He watched as he took more wives then a chief should be allowed, watched as poor Vakatel had her heart broken as each new wife bore Utlapa a new son or daughter. He watched as his friends and fellow spirit warriors fell pray too Pitichu's lusts and bred a new generation of spirit warriors.

Pitichu's children now numbered in the dozens each and every one possessed tremendous spiritual power, a fact Utlapa was going to capitalize on. For all her children were to be trained to be spirit warriors. Although the art of using spirit travailing was forbidden, there were other ways of using magic as a weapon and Pitichu was an expert in magical warfare.

You would think Utlapa's plan was going smoothly. With all that power he could truly lead his people into the golden age he so dreamed. But like the old saying goes, power corrupts, and behind every great man there is a tired woman.

Pitichu P.O.V

I opened my eyes and stretched. Last night had been amazing as usual. Me, Utlapa and many of his wives had us a nice little orgy with Utlapa. Everyone was still sleeping. I wish I could say I was satisfied...but I was not.

It was not the sex; I had no problem in that area, if Utlapa had no time for me any male or female would be glad to have me. It was the plan. The plan me and Utlapa made ten years ago. I wish everything was going exactly as planned, however it was not.

Was he conquering one tribe after another? Yes. Was he bringing order too chaos? Yes. Was he preparing future generations? Yes. But something had gone wrong a long time ago. I had done my part, after we killed the shaman death at the hands of a wild bear in the woods (or rather at the hands of barely) I became the tribes new shaman. I did all the ceremonies, the rituals, everything a normal shaman did and more.

I instantly went too work, using spells and potions too make the elders more susceptible to Utlapa's will. I did not have to work too much on them; many of them were already susceptible to Utlapa's view. Many of them were happy Taha Aki had changed his mind; it had only been Taha Aki's word and wisdom that prevented them from going down this path.

A few could not be swayed and they met fatal accidents and were soon replaced with those more supportive of Utlapa's plan. We had to keep a few of them alive; if every elder who opposed us died it would draw suspicion. One of those elders was my brother Molak. We had to have someone oppose us; we had to have some political rival.

I am proud to say I needed not magic nor potion to bring the spirit warriors under my heel. Belnopa I had already ensnared. Soon Hot, Toum, even Jakopala who's pants I once made catch fire graced my bed and my body. To Toum I gave twins a boy a girl, then four more boys later on, too Belnopa I gave three sons and a daughter, to Hot two daughters and a son and to Jakopala I gave five sons and three daughters. There were many more children I birthed, some from men in the village. Some had graced my bed before my banishment, others were new to me.

Others I birthed when Utlapa took me with him when he visited the other tribes. I even had children with Utlapa in Taha Aki's body. It was no secret in the tribe I was sleeping with the spirit warriors or Utlapa (posing as Taha Aki) it was one of those things no one spoke out loud. Only those to old or those to young had escaped my clutches. Only Yut, the eldest and senior member of the spirit warriors had not slept with me, I had tried believe me but he was beyond my lusts. Yut was one of the people who opposed us. We dare not kill him; he had too much influence in the village.

So many children in such a small amount of time my ability too breed so many children is more then a biological talent, it's a gift. My womb is like a fertile garden a single seed is all I need and I will bear plenty of ripe fruit.

These are the words my grandmother taught me. When I was young I was playing in the woods. Mother was nearby washing our cloths in the stream. I remember dancing in a patch of sunlight when I clutched my belly. It felt like something sharp was tearing my insides. A few seconds later blood dripped from my privates and dripped to the ground.

I called out to my mother in fear, I thought I was dying, she came rushing over asking what was wrong, I told her where the blood came from and she sighed. She looked at me in part relief that I was okay and part pride that her little girl was growing up, she explained what was happening to me was natural a coming of age for a girl into women hood. The words died in her throat when she saw a most wondrous sight.

The spot on the ground where my blood spilled had sprouted a small patch of flowers. The blood had soaked into the earth and these flowers had sprouted in response A sign surely, but of what? Mother took me back home, first she washed the flood from me, she told me to tell no one of what happened. My father hated the fact I had magic, this new ability was sure to not please me.

A few days later we went to my mother's people the Hoh. Mother had been the most beautiful in the tribe which was why she was chosen as a peace offering between the Quileutes and the Hoh. I always liked the Hoh. They were nicer too me then the Quileutes. My grandmother was a wise woman, not exactly a shaman, but she knew lots of magic and was greatly respected for her wisdom. So respected she had a place on the council of elders.

We told her what happened and she smiled knowingly. She said I was a green woman. A green woman was a girl who was chosen by the earth to represent the life and fertility of the earth. She said my blood could grow plants in a matter of minutes and my womb could give life to any man's seed.

My grandmother told me it was a responsibility; she told me I was meant to bring life to the world. But I don't think she meant like this. This power was part of the reason why men were so easily enamored with me. It was all instinct that primal part of their heads sensed what I was. A fertile garden waiting too be planted.

I quietly made my way out of the hut and made my way to my own. The village men were already at work. Many bowed their heads in respect. Others looked at me with a small leer, or a knowing smile. Some of the women bowed to me in respect to, like the men a few smiled at me, remembering our nights together fondly. Others glared at me, hate and loathing clear in their eyes.

I had not slept with every man and woman in the village more then half by far.

My hut was surrounded by three other huts for my children. The newborns and babies I kept with me in the main hut which was the biggest. I had so many children now I could not hope too keep them all under one roof. The rest of my children lived in the other huts, one was for the youngest, which was closest too my hut, one for the children just entering their tender years, and the last was where the eldest of my children lived. The eldest hut was not as big as mine but close.

Many of them were outside already doing chores, preparing breakfast. I never thought I would have so many children. It just goes too show the power I wield. Many of them came running over too greet me. Among them was Utlupa, my little Utlupa. He was no longer little. He was thirteen now. It pained me too look at him, he looked so much like Utlapa. He had his father's silky hair which I missed so much.

"Welcome home mother, me and the other boys caught a big deer last night," he said.

"Did you share with your brothers and sisters?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy."

He had been so devastated when we told him Utlapa was dead. I had wanted to tell him the truth so bad at first but I kept silent. He like many others thought that Utlapa was a hero, a hero who sacrificed his own life too show Taha Aki the error of his ways, whose noble sacrifice paved the way for the future. If only they knew. Utlapa had taken Utlupa under his wing; he spent a lot of time with Utlupa growing up. No one questioned this. They thought Taha Aki was looking after his friend's son. Utlupa was close too Taha Aki, thought of him as a father. Of course this was because Taha Aki was really his father Utlapa.

I looked up at the fire where my eldest child Kon was. He was cooking meat and fish. He glared at me and went back to cooking, he no longer greeted me any more, no longer hugged me. A gap had formed between me and my baby boy. A mother should have no favorites amongst her children; a mother should love her children all equally. I love them all, I would gladly give my life too keep them safe, but of all my children two have a special place in my heart.

Kon and Utlupa. Kon was my first born child, it had been him and me for so long and he had spent the majority of his life helping me take care of the children, doing choirs around the house, hard work, a man's work. My sweet Kon had not been born a boy or a baby; he had been born a man. The moment he was born he had to grow up fast, we were banished, and no tribe would have us. He had to learn quick had to live alone as did I. But together we made it. But since we came back Kon and I had grown apart. He did not approve of my lusts no more. Before he understood, me selling my body helped bring food and furs from the men who graced my bed. But now when we were back in the tribe and living very well?

He also knew something was off about Taha Aki. He had no clue as to the truth, but he knew something was going on and he knew I knew. My sweet boy, he knew me so well. He knew what we were doing was wrong, but he kept his silence, literally, he hardly every talked to me any more. It hurt. I wanted to bridge this gap.

Another reason for us drifting apart was he did not approve of me letting Taha Aki use his brothers and sisters as spirit warriors. Yes, I let Utlapa use my own sons and daughters for an army. All my children had more then enough spiritual power to be a spirit warrior. As the tribes shaman I helped train them to use their powers. Usually La Push had six or seven spirit warriors, but with the war we are waging with the tribes to the far south and east we needed them.

Kon was the leader of the spirit warriors. At least until Baki, Utlapa's first born son came of age. I had conceived Baki the day Utlapa wore Taha Aki's body for the first time. I had three more sons with Utlapa as Taha Aki. Utlapa kept all his children and wives with him in his hut. They had built a new hut too hold all the children and wives he now had.

The domestic arrangement was every wife and child got too share a few days and nights with Taha Aki. When Taha Aki wished too have sex they would banish the children too the next hut and the wives that did not wish too partake would join the children. He had many wives, all of them young. The youngest being sixteen. All of them had given him children, except for one.

Vakatel, Taha Aki's first wife and true love. I cannot begin too imagine the hurt and bitterness she goes through seeing Utlapa as Taha Aki having so many wives and children. Too share her home with so many women knowing they were sleeping with her husband and giving him kids.

Utlupa was my other favorite because he was mine and Utlapa's. Sure I had many more children with Utlapa while he possessed Taha Aki but Utlupa was conceived before Utlapa changed. I want too say He was still motivated by love, but now in the last decade a new drive eclipsed the old Greed. All the power from being Taha Aki, all the respect and praise he got as he brought the land too order and conquered land after land. Power corrupts, this was true.

In his path to better the world Utlapa had slowly begun to become corrupted. He became greedy taking more wives then necessary, he no longer worked with the other men to hunt or work, he preferred to spend his time figuring out battle strategies or fucking one of his wives.

The sound of shouting disturbed our family meal. Me and many of the older boys ran to see what the commotion was. It came from Utlapa's hut, we rushed over too see what had happened. One of the warriors was dead on the ground, his throat torn out, a blood covered Utlapa behind a group of men, and for one wild moment I thought he had killed the warrior.

"What happened?" I asked.

One of the village women turned to me, I could see the disdain in her eyes but she answered. "A wolf came and tried to attack Taha Aki, the warrior threw himself in front of our chief and sacrificed himself, the warriors forced it away."

A wolf huh? Normally we do not kill wolves; they are our cousins and are sacred to us. But for quit sometime the animals of the land have behaved strangely. I knew why. Taha Aki. After ten years the poor bastard still was trying to warn his people of danger. He has been causing the animals to act very strange.

I looked to Utlapa, a few cuts a claw marks here and there, otherwise he was okay, and his eyes told a different story. They were full of anger and fear. He knew what caused the wolf to enter the village and attack him. "Pitichu to me!" He called.

His wives crowded around him, wiping the blood from his body and tending his wounds. He batted them away and turned to the hut. I followed him. "Leave us," I told the others.

Toum spoke up. "What about the warrior? Isn't Taha Aki going too say something? He sacrificed his life for him he should say something."

"Your chief is hurt. The man is dead, see to it he gets a proper burial." I closed the cover leaving me and Utlapa alone. I instantly went to work, inspecting his wounds, nothing to deep. I got a bowl of water and a rag and began to dab at the wounds. "What happened?"

"We were waking up and I left to go talk with the elders about getting a firmer grip on the tribes. The wolf was waiting for me the second I took a step out it pounced, some of my wives went for help. The warrior got here first, if he had not thrown himself in front of me I would have had my throat ripped out."

"Taha Aki is relentless," I said.

"Aki needs too move on!" Utlapa growled. "I won; I have his body, his wife, his tribe. I have everything he had and more. I have you at my side, I have sons and daughters to carry out my legacy when I die of age, I have an army of spirit warriors, I have brought the Makah, the Hoh, the Quinault, the Kathlamet, the Nez Perce, the Couer d'alene and many more under my control. They treat me like I am their chief, how many of them send their daughters to appease me? How many send us food and fur and weapons? How many sing of the great Taha Aki? How many speak of me in hushed whispers? How many of them love me and follow my every word, how many dream of the empire I will build that will last for all eternity?"

"How many innocent people have you killed to get here though? Not just our tribe but in the others?"

"It had to be done."

"Entire families? Men, women and children?"

"I had to make sure to leave no one to rise up against me. What I am doing has never been done before Pitichu. Soon we will leave the land and build out empire to other lands."

"What?"

"I have decided why wait for the pale faces to come too us? We will go to them and conquer them before they can conquer us. We will do onto them as they would have done unto us." he smiled and it made the blood in my veins go cold.

"Utlapa that is not the plan, we were just supposed to unite all the tribes so when the pale faces come we can send them back. Not go conquering them."

"Not just them Pitichu, I saw how big the world is, so many tribes exist, all fighting one another, waging a pointless and bloody war. The world is a mess and I will be the one who beings it into blessed order and there will be only one tribe. Ours."

"Utlapa please, there is no way you could live long enough too do that."

He grinned. "Why do you think I am having so many children?"

"You can't expect too have such a large amount of children and expect them all too work together. There can be only one chief and they will fight each other over it and your empire will crumble."

"I know. Which is why I will never die."

"You speak nonsense, every one dies."

"Really? What if I found a new body too inhabit?"

You can not be serious."

"Oh I am. I am deadly serious. Think of it, right before I die I have one of my sons chosen as heir. Then in a ritual we remove his soul from his body and I take over."

"That is monstrous!"

"No, it is brilliant. I will train a specific and chosen son too love me so much he would be willing too help me live forever. The rules no longer apply too us Pitichu. Together we can live for ever, we need not die."

"Your own children, how could you do that?"

"They are not mine, they are Aki's."

"Even if I agreed what about Taha Aki? He is still out there and I doubt he will let you do such a thing."

"Then find a way too banish him. You're the shaman, do your job. Don't be so glum my love, we will be the immortal rulers of a never ending empire." he patted my hand.

After I finished patching him up we walked to the village. I left him at the elders hut, I told him I could not make it to today's meeting, I had other duties to perform. I walked back to my hut and found Yut of all people waiting for me. "Come too finally see what all the talk is about?" I asked with a smile. There was no feeling behind the smile. I was feeling rather cold.

Yut looked at me, his expression humorless. "Why didn't Taha Aki help bury the body of the warrior?"

"He was wounded."

"Bah, mere scratches. He showed disrespect too the warrior by disregarding him in such a way."

"Don't worry, he will be there when they bury the warrior and he'll say something nice. Now shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

He glared at me. "Pitichu, I knew you're mother. She was a good woman, honest and caring. I admit I feel some shame for not trying to talk to you're father about his treatment of her. But I do not think she would approve of what you are doing, neither would you're father."

"Is there a point to this?" I asked.

"The point? Your mother was unhappy because she wanted something she could not have. Your father's love. Their marriage was arranged and your father resented her for that."

"Your telling me shit I already know," I growled.

"All I am saying is don't repeat your mother's mistakes. Do not desire things you can not have."

"To want things we cannot have is desire, to want things which are in abundance is greed. I have everything I want or need old man."

"Really? Because you have the same look in your eyes your mother had, unhappiness."

He left me then and went to the village. I walked into my hut. All my girls were inside the young and the old. Some of the old ones were talking about boys. Hearing them speak of such things made me feel old. I looked damn fine for my age, but my soul felt ancient.

For the past decade I did everything Utlapa wanted, I made him weapons too help him fight other tribes, I made potions too poison his enemies or too cloud the minds of others so they would obey him, I used my body too seduce the spirit warriors and with the power of my fertile womb bred him a small army of spirit warriors, even offering my own children too help him in his quest.

I have done things that once I would have thought beneath me. I thought I could handle it, for him, for the man I love. But now it was all starting too wear me down. I was beginning to realize that sometime ago my Utlapa had changed for the worse. My power of foresight has shown me this. I have weaved such things, horrible things, terrible things, true things. Utlapa had strayed from the path. He would have his empire, but it would be an empire of darkness.

I looked at my daughters, all of them, the young and the old. Everything I had done I had done for them. So they could find fine husbands and have children all their own, I did all this so that my descendents would not be hunted by the pale faces. My girls, they are so beautiful, each one looked like a younger version of me with their fathers looks mixed in. I talked with them, gossiped with them, listened as they talked about boy's they had their eyes on. Many of my girls were spirit warriors. Once it was forbidden but Utlapa had changed that law years ago.

Did they realize what they would have to do? That they would be sent too fight in a war they had no idea what they were fighting for? That they would have to kill and be killed.

Now Utlapa has come up with this horrible idea too continuously switch bodies too live forever. Sure, the children he sired with Taha Aki's body were not his, but he still had a hand in creating them, they still loved him and called him father.

I realized I had made a mistake, so long ago. My love and inability too see where his choices would lead have led to not only the downfall of the man I love but my family and all the tribes of the land, hell maybe even the world. The realization hit me like lightning and a small sob escaped my lips.

"Mother? What is wrong?" one of my daughters asked.

"Nothing, just a hiccup." I stood up. "I think I will go out in the woods and meditate. Take care of your brothers and sisters while I am away." I nodded too where the youngest of my children slept. Some were babies, some were just learning too walk and talk, but it was nap time for all.

"We will mother, maybe you should take someone with you, and the animals have been wilder lately and after that wolf attacked Taha Aki."

"I will be fine, barely will be with me." I kissed every one of them and gave them a hug. Then I walked over too my babies and kissed them gently so not too wake them from their slumber.

I walked out many of the older boy's were about, playing with their brothers, doing choirs, talking with one another about the wolf incident or about girls in the tribe they fancied. I had named them all, I knew each and everyone of them and I knew who each of their fathers were. They all waved at me or hugged me or kissed me as I passed. I kissed and hugged them back, for they were my sons and I loved them.

They all knew of my indiscretions with their fathers, they all knew they were not the result of love but of lust, if any of them had any resentment towards me they did not show it. Their fathers visited every once in a while, or they would go visit their fathers. I was happy for this, happy some of my children could know their fathers, could hunt with them, learn from them.

I found Kon by himself, watching all his brothers, like a farmer watching his sheep. I walked up to him. "Kon I need a rabbit, fetch me one would you?"

He said nothing. He went and grabbed one of the rabbits he and his brothers caught for dinner tonight, it was still alive but not for long. "Thank you Kon." I kissed him on the cheek. "I know you are mad at me, I know things have gone down hill for us. But I promise I will make everything better."

He said nothing just looked at me, studying me. Trying to figure out what I was up too. "I am going out to the woods too fast, I will be back soon."

I turned too walk away but he stopped me. "You shouldn't' go alone," he said.

I smiled. "Barely will be with me. I will be fine, be good and look after your brothers and sisters."

"Don't I always?"

Once I gathered my things I left. I called barely too me and together we walked alone in the woods. Once we were far enough in and I was sure I would not be seen I brought out the herbs I needed. First I burned the herbs and fanned out the smoke, the herbs would help attract good spirits. Then I brought out my knife and grabbed the rabbit from its basket. It was tricky trying to get it in the right position, it struggled, but I brought down the knife onto its stomach and blood gushed out. I used the blood to form a small circle around me.

Saying the words the life of the rabbit gave power to the circle, protecting me from spirits. I tossed the rabbit aside and turned to barely. I could see spirits. Better then most can. I had seen Taha Aki many times around the village, a look of sorrow and rage always graced his features.

"Find him old friend, bring him to me," I said.

Barely nodded and went too seek Taha Aki. I sat in the circle, and waited. Praying too Q'wati that Taha Aki would be willing too parlay with me too save his tribe. I have done many things in my life, some I take pride in, some I am ashamed of. What I do now I am sure will haunt me all my life, but I cannot sit and do nothing, not any more. I promised Utlapa I would help his dream come true, I did not promise I will help his nightmares come true.

Taha Aki P.O.V

It has been ten years, ten bastard years since I lost my body too Utlapa. I have watched as he used my body and voice to corrupt my people. I watched in pain as my sweet Vakatel had towatch as many woman joined our family, as each of them bore my children. Children I did not sire, with wives I did not marry.

I watched as those who opposed Utlapa were secretly killed and replaced by those more loyal to him. I watched as my brother spirit warriors were seduced by Pitichu who bore them children as a result of they're affairs.

I watched as he went from tribe too tribe and brought them under his heel, watched as he planned too spread to the other tribes to the farthest reaches of the land. All I could do was watch. I tried using the fauna of the land but there was only so much they could do.

I tried to use that wolf to kill Utlapa, but instead an innocent man died. All these years I suffered heart and soul. I suffered too watch my people no longer look at me (or rather my body) with love but fear. They were not dumb, they knew it was obvious those elders did not die of natural causes, but they dare not speak these thoughts out loud.

And the agony of not having a body, of being nothing but a wondering spirit with no flesh. What was worse was Utlapa had not only corrupted the tribe but himself as well, he no longer fought for honor and glory, and he fought for pride and greed. Now just as I predicted the tribe was going down a dark path, a path that would transmute them into something monstrous. Utlapa was motivated by lust for power and dominion, not the love he once had for the tribe.

I cried, cried for my failures, cried for my people, cried for my wife, cried for my friends, my family and the fallen warrior who scarified his own life too save a false leader. Whose life was cut short because of me?

I was so lost in my sorrow I almost didn't see the bear. Almost, I knew who it was, Barely, Pitichu's spirit. He never paid any attention too me before, but now he walked right too me._ "My mistress wishes too speak with you," he said._

I saw into his mind, I knew he spoke the truth. _"Why would she wish too see me? Does she want too rub my shame and defeat in my face?"_

He growled with a sound like thunder. _"She wishes too speak with you Quileute; you are in no position to deny her."_

He had a point. I nodded and followed him too Pitichu, it did not take long. I found her sitting. I could see the magic of the circle she had drawn, protecting her. The smoke of the spirits called too me, pulling me close, they use this herb too draw good spirits.

She opened her eyes when she sensed us. "Hello Taha Aki, it has been a long time," she said.

I wanted too strangle her, I wanted that damn circle too be broken so I could show her just how I hate her for what she has done, how she corrupted my friends and brothers, using them for her foul lusts and breeding a new generation of spirit warriors for her and Utlapa too corrupt and use, for killing so many innocent people.

"I know you are angry Taha Aki, you have every right too be. But I need you're help, as you need mine." she slumped forward and her spirit self walked out. She shined brightly, that was not a surprise. Her spirit power was great after all. But there was something off about her, she seemed sad, regretful.

She opened her mind too me and I saw why. I saw Utlapa's crazy new plan, I saw in her eyes how he had become a mad man obsessed with power and living forever. I saw how he shed blood and it ran through his fingers like sand. All this I knew, but I saw it from her eyes, I saw her thoughts and feelings on it. I saw she wanted too help me stop Utlapa no matter the coast.

Then she shut her mind from me. _"You expect me too trust you? After all these years, after everything you have done? How do I know this isn't another trap? How do I know you do not plan too banish me?" I asked._

"_You saw my mind."_

"_Yes, I saw your regret but I saw you still love Utlapa. How do I know your love for him is still not strong enough too make you turn on me?"_

She sighed. She went back into her body and I thought she was going too leave. She broke the circle, breaking its protective power. Then too my surprise she left her body again too join me on the spirit world. "_There, now if you wish you can take my body as Utlapa did too you. It would be easy for you too get close enough too him now. When he is sleeping you can slit his throat, or put poison in his drink."_

"_Mistress no!" Barely said._

"_It is okay Barely." she opened her mind too me and I saw the regret and sincerity in her. "I would not stop you; you may have my body if you wish."_

"_Why? After all these years?"_

"_Because he is no longer the man I loved. Power has made him into a monster. I thought he was strong enough too resist the temptation of evil, I thought if anyone could unite the tribes and make an empire it was him. But I was wrong, he could unite the tribes but they will not be the golden kingdom he so sought, they will just become monsters like him. Love once motivated his actions, but somewhere he lost his path. I thought love motivated me, but that is a lie, it was not just love."_

"_It was hate," I said, "You had so much hate for us and that blinded you too the consequences of you're actions."_

She glared at me. _"Yes, I did it for anger as well as love, I wanted the tribe too suffer, I wanted too spite them for how they treated me as I child, I wanted them too recognize me for the power I was, I wanted them too hurt as I have hurt for all those years. Are you happy, I am just a bitter vindictive bitch who wanted too spite the people who hurt her as a child, there are you happy?"_

"_It will take more then satisfaction at you're suffering too make me happy Pitichu."_

"_Spare me, I did not come here too have a chat, I am here too make a deal."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_I help you stop Utlapa, I help you bring order back too the tribes and in return I ask immunity for my children?"_

"_Immunity?"_

"_I will take what ever punishment you see fit, even if it means death. I do not dodge guilt Taha Aki, I did wrong and I will take responsibility for my actions. But my children, all my children knew nothing of what I have done, I ask they be spared you're wrath. My sins are my own not theirs. That is all I ask."_

"_I never thought too hurt you're children for your crimes Pitichu help me stop Utlapa and I swear on the blood of my ancestors I will not harm you're children for your sins."_

Magic rose in the air. I said the promise, the spirits heard it. If I break it I will be foresworn and their will be terrible repercussions. Even spirits must keep their word.

"_Very well then, we must get to work then. If we are to stop Utlapa then there is only one way."_

"_How?"_

"_We must find the white wolf."_

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter ends the story. What secrets are still to be revealed, we find out how the past will clash with the present and the Quileute's learn the past can come back to bite you hard. Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 31

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta purpleranger for betaing, me and my old beta animegirlkiki saw Eclipse together tonight and it was awesome! Best one yet. Thanks to everyone reviewed, this chapter end the Taha Aki and Utlapa story line, I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I have.**

Taha Aki P.O.V

"_White wolf? What white wolf?"_

"_Remember in my hut all those years ago I showed you that wave I made of a white wolf with fur that has a golden tint?" _

I thought for a moment, and then I recalled the weave she spoke of._ "Yes, what of it?"_

"_In the last year I have made more weaves, each one shows this white wolf. Many of them show the wolf fighting Utlapa; I think it is a sign that this white wolf can help us."_

"_I already tried to use a wolf and it ended disastrously," _I said recalling the poor warrior who died in the wolves attack.

"_This wolf will be different, I have never seen a wolf with this kind of fur before," she said._

"_Mistress I know of this white wolf," _Barely said.

"_What? What do you know?"_

"_The wolves of this land speak of a white wolf who has made a home from himself to the north. He has no pack of his own, the wolves of this land have tried to run him off but he has power. Power enough to hold his own land in the territory of the other wolves."_

"_The wolf must have strong spiritual powers; it is not uncommon for animals to have strong spiritual powers."_

"_I am not sure about this," _I said.

"_Something must be done, Utlapa has become mad with power, he plans to use the children he sired with you're body in a mad scheme to live forever, he will do to them what he has done to you Taha Aki. Is that what you want? You're bloodline used to keep a man alive for all eternity?"_

"_No! Tell me why don't you just poison him or slit his throat, you can get close enough to him to do it."_

_She looked at the ground. "I do not think I can do it myself...I can not. I still love him to much to be willing to do that."_

"_Very well, I will seek out this white wolf. Hopefully he can help us."_

"_I wish you luck Taha Aki. I wish I could do more to help you, but I cannot raise my hand against Utlapa...I just cannot."_

"_Leave that to me."_

_I turned to leave but she stopped me. ""Taha Aki...I know I have done you and you're tribe a great wrong. I know I have not right to say this...but I am sorry for bringing this pain upon you. You have never done a wrong to me or my children, had it not been for you I would be dead...maybe I should have died that day."_

_I looked at her; sorrow and regret were written all over her face._

"_We will discus the appropriate punishment for you're crimes later, right now we must focus on stopping Utlapa."_

"_I could not tell the others. I have no proof and he has too many followers now," she said._

"_I know not just in La Push but in many other tribes as well. His idea of an empire has spread like wild fire, I fear even if we defeat him another will take his place and continue his dream."_

"_We will have to worry about that another time," she said, "Right now we must stop him and soon. I fear he grows more unhinged every day."_

She returned to her body and left. I watched her go and began too travel to the north, to seek out the white wolf. I prayed to Q'wati that I would finally succeed. That finally I would end Utlapa's mad reign over my people that I would finally return to my wife's loving embrace and know peace.

I had traveled north seeking the white wolf; so far I had not been successful.

It was not until I stumbled upon a pack of wolves. The pups were the first ones to notice me, they had been playing but when they spotted me they stopped and stared at me curiously. They ran around me in circles, yipping and trying to bite my ankles playfully, but since I had no form they only bit air.

The adult wolves watched with interest, they knew I meant no harm; my spirit was open to them like the sky. They could sense my peace, my kindness, my benevolence. The alpha male and his mate got up to greet me, the pups went to greet their mother and father, in wolf packs it is the dominant wolves that breed. It helps keep the blood strong.

"_Greetings oh Quileute cousin of ours, welcome to our home, how may we assist you?" the alpha asked._

"_Greetings wolf cousin of mine, I come seeking help. Many years ago my body was stolen by a man I once called friend and brother."_

"_Ah, you must be the fallen chief Taha Aki."_

"_That I am."_

"_Even this far we have heard the sad story of Taha Aki You Quileutes should have stayed wolves. We wolves never betray one another."_

"_Please alpha I need to know, have you knowledge of a wolf with white fur and a golden sheen."_

The reaction was immediate;alpha bared his teeth and let out a fierce growl. The pups all scattered and hid behind their mothers.

"_We know of such a wolf, cheeky bastard claimed a part of our territory for himself! We tried to drive him off but he has power we do not."_

"_I think I can help you cousin, I require the wolf to come with me to La Push. I will convince him to leave you're land forever and move to mine."_

"_This would be a great service cousin. The wolf lives by himself in a cave a ways from here. He lives by himself and leaves us alone. But he hunts out prey and does not share. I do not like having such a powerful wolf on my land. It would be so easy for him to come and kill me and take the pack for himself."_

"_Then tell me exactly where I can find him and I will see if I can rid you of him."_

They told me where to find him. I thanked them and blessed the land with my power. It would rain much and cause the vegetation to grow, causing the land to boom with rabbits and deer for the wolves to devour.

I followed their directions until I found the mouth of a cave. I knew he was in here, I could sense his power; I could see a powerful glow emanating from deep within the cave. This wolf was truly powerful; no wonder he had been able to claim the territory of a whole pack.

The power began to shift and move, coming closer to the mouth of the cave. The wolf stepped out, his fur white as snow, but when the light caught his fur it gleamed with a golden sheen, he was much bigger than most wolves, not because he was fat, he was just larger. _"Hey there Quileute cousin, how they hanging?"_ the wolf asked his voice filled with humor.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Just joking. So what can I do for you this fine day? You are a long way from Quileute land, what brings you here?"_

"_I have a bit of a problem," I said._

He studied me, his eyes held mirth. _"You must be the fallen chief."_

"_You know about that?"_

"_Yes, the story of the great lonely chief has reached even here. You have my sympathies." _He stood up and stretched his back. _"You Quileutes should have stayed wolf. A wolf would never do to another wolf what you're brother did to you. If we want something of another wolves we fight them for it, none of this cloak and dagger shit, just a quick fight of dominance."_

"_Oh great wolf, I have been told it is possible you can help me stop my betrayer. Can you help me?" I asked desperately._

"_Sure I can help you."_

"_Great! Than lets us go to La Push."_

"_No."_

"_But you said-"_

"_I said I could help you, not that I would," he said._

"_But if you do not help me than Utlapa will wreck havoc on the land."_

"_So what? He is not my responsibility. What's in it for me? Why should I risk my hide for you and you're tribe. I have my own land here where the food is plentiful. Soon it will be mating season and when the time comes I will mate with every fertile bitch in these lands and they will bear me many pups."_

I growled in frustration. This wolf was so arrogant!

"_But you are of no pack, only the most dominant of the wolves mate."_

"_I own these lands, those who live here owe me fealty. I have both power and dominance and have fought off wave after wave of wolves when they came to run me off. I have earned everything I have. I have done nothing wrong."_

How I loathed this wolf. He had it so easy. He had a body, he could interact with the world, he had not been betrayed by his brother and friend, and he could do as he wished when he wished. He had no care in the world and had more power than he deserved. Obviously it had gone to his head, he had such a high opinion of himself...maybe I could use that too my advantage.

"_But why have this when you can have so much more?" I asked._

He looked at me with curious and suspicious eyes. _"What are you talking about?"_

"_Well you are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. You are obviously strong, your claws and teeth are sharp and your spiritual power makes you an alpha over all the other wolves. But don't you think a wolf such as you deserves more?"_

"_Go on."_

"_Help me stop Utlapa, help me stop Utlapa and I promise my tribe will worship you. We will bring you food and our women will groom you, our land which is vast will be your land. Wolves live in plenty and are protected by our laws. Help me and our land will be your land. There are many packs in La Push. Imagine how many females there will be eager to mate with you when the season comes."_

My words had a powerful affect on the wolf. I could see the greed and desire in his eyes.

"_Okay Quileute cousin I will help you. So what should we do first?"_

I was so happy I could have danced. _"First we must travel to La Push. I have an idea. Can you sing?"_

"_I am a wolf, I yip, I howl, I growl but I do not sing."_

"_I could teach you to yip the sounds of our songs. If the villagers heard them come from your mouth they might figure out something is wrong."_

He yawned; his teeth glinted in the light. _"I know no Quileute songs and we have no time to teach me...as much as it will hurt my dignity I have an idea. Share my body."_

"_What?"_

"_I the great wolf of the mountains give you permission to enter my body."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_Normally it is not possible to force entry into another's body. However it is possible with the vessel's permission for a spirit to enter another's body and share it with the owner."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

I took a shaky step toward the wolf. It had been so long since I had a body of my own. The idea of having one again even if it wasn't my own made me anxious.

I wrapped my spirit around the wolf and entered. It was a little tricky at first, trying to make room for my own spirit along with his. I kept on remembering how close I was to victory. I remembered my wife and my people and why I was doing this. Soon my spirit was in the wolves and our minds were one.

I could see and hear what he thought, and he saw and heard what I thought. In my mind he saw my dream of defeating Utlapa and saving my people. In his mind I saw how he dreamed of being groomed by our women as they fawned over his fur, of the men bringing him meat and food, running around our land, fathering pups with all the female wolves in La Push. He really fancied himself the playboy.

"_Watch it Quileute!"_

"_Sorry, now quick, to La Push!"_

Together we let out a howl. Soon the howls of the other wolves could be heard, they knew we were leaving and they were pleased.

We ran from the cave and headed to La Push.

"_Look out Utlapa I am coming home."_

Yut P.O.V

All was not well in La Push. Taha Aki had become corrupted. There was no doubt about it. I know Pitichu has something to do with it. But I sense there was more than just enchantment or magic. Taha Aki feels different, as if he is no longer the same man he once was.

I was careful of what I said out loud. The other elders who protested had met with mysterious ends. I know they were murdered. It was not animals or disease that killed them, it was murder.

The spirit warriors those young men I had seen chosen to follow my generations example were under the thrall of Pitichu, having fallen prey to her charms. Disgracing themselves, their families and their wives with each bastard child they made with her.

I was the last spirit warrior of my generation; all the others had joined with the Great Spirit and their fathers in the next life. I sat in my hut, praying to Q'wati to save us from Taha Aki's madness when one of the warriors came rushing into my home. "Yut, Yut! A wolf has entered the village!"

I sat up thinking it was another wild wolf like the one from earlier. "Has it attacked anyone?"

"No, but it is doing something strange come see."

I ran with the warrior to the village to see an amazing sight. Many of the villagers were gathered, laughing at what they saw. Many of the village children danced the age old song that children of La Push had sang for generations. They danced in a circle singing the words, but they danced with a wolf. It was a large wolf. Bigger than any wolf I had ever seen. It was powerful, even in my old age I could sense that. Its fur was white and gleamed gold when the light hit it; it was a truly beautiful wolf. Watching it dance with the children was amazing, but it was yipping. It was yipping in tune with the children.

"What happened?" I asked.

One of the villagers answered. "The children were playing. The wolf came from the woods and at first scared them, and then it began to look them and chase its tail and joined in with them."

"Interesting."

I spotted Pitichu in the crowd. She watched the wolf intensely. She looked at me, than the wolf, to me, to the wolf. She gave me a look, like she was trying to tell me something. "Look at his eyes," she mouthed at me.

I did as she asked. The great wolf was looking at me. I was stunned. I have never seen a wolf look so human. He looked at me intently, like he was imploring me to do something, say something. He broke from the circle and began yipping again, but it was different from what the children sang.

I listened closely; I realized the yipping was in tune with the old song of Kahaleha and how he saved our people from invaders.

Another song and another song all were songs of the Quileute. "Listen to him, sounds like he is singing," one of the men said.

"Yes it does, he is such a smart wolf," a woman said.

Pitichu was looking at me so intently like she was trying to tell me something. She pointed to her ears and I meant she realized she was trying to tell me to listen.

I realized I was supposed to listen with more than my ears that was what she was trying to tell me.

"Warriors to me!" I called.

The warriors at present came to me as ordered. I had them form a circle around me and told them to protect my body at all times.

Than I did something I had not done in years. I spirit walked. I had prayed for an answer, it was obvious this was it. I entered the spirit world and when I did I knew the wolf's mind, only he was not a wolf, he was Taha Aki as well. In a moment I knew the truth.

"_Oh Taha Aki, forgive me for being such a fool, I should have known sooner," I said._

"_We were all fooled old friend no-YUT BEHIND YOU!"_

I went back into my body. Someone had hold of my hair pulling it back, a sharp knife pressed to my throat. "You have seen! Yut has broken the law!"

It was Utlapa. I should have known. There was only one person who could have gotten through the guards. "Usurper!" I cried.

He slid the knife across my throat, silencing me. I fell face first to the ground; I could feel the blood leaving me. I could hear Utlapa screaming. "He broke the law he paid for it!"

He continued to talk as I died. Going on how I was a traitor. Soon I gurgled my last breath and I was back in the spirit world. I stood up and looked at the wolf who was also my chief. _Forgive me Taha Aki, I should have found a more secure area."_

I could feel the sorrow radiating from him. _"Forgive me old friend I should have killed him years ago," Taha Aki said._

"_You followed you're heart like a good leader. Be thankful you can feel remorse and regret, when a leader looses their ability to feel such humanity they become tyrants, like Utlapa."_

A light glowed in the distance, the way to the far lands of the spirit world, the afterlife where my father and his fathers lie in wait with the Great Spirit shined.

"_I must go now Taha Aki."_

"_I envy you, ten years I have spent here trapped between worlds. Go, knowing I will stop him, permanently."_

"_Good luck Taha Aki, save us from this madness."_

I walked towards the light. Even though I was dead, even knowing Utlapa was still in Taha Aki's body I had hope Taha Aki would fix things. I believe in him, it was that belief that allowed me to go forward filled with hope that the golden age had returned to our people.

Taha Aki/Great Wolf P.O.V

I watched as Yut went on to the other side. The spirit world was not truly the afterlife. The spirit world is what binds the other side and our world. Yut made his final journey going all the way.

I stared at Utlapa with hate. He looked at me with a vicious snarl on his lips. He held the knife in his hands, blood dripped from it, Yut's blood. The spirit warriors were with them, all had their weapons ready.

I saw Pitichu to the side. She was looking back and forth, not knowing what to do. Some of her children were standing with Utlapa. I saw the resolve on her face and she stepped forward.

"Stop! He is not Taha Aki! He is Utlapa in Taha Aki's body!"

Shouts and gasps came from the gathered people; the whole damn village was here. I saw Vakatel in the crowd with her hands to her mouth.

"Mother what are you talking about? Father is dead," Utlupa, Utlapa's son said.

Pitichu shook her head sadly. "Lies all lies! I have done a horrible crime; I loved a man that was my downfall! I helped Utlapa bring down Taha Aki and-"

Utlapa strode forward, a look of pure rage and betrayal on his face. He brought his hand back and slapped her on the face. The smack was so loud it sounded through the air. Barely the bear attacked than, enraged his mistress was attacked. He slashed at Utlapa who managed to dodge just in time. The bear snarled at all the gathered people who backed away in horror.

"Whore! Liar! Traitor!"

"No, you are the traitor," a voice said.

All eyes turned to me in horror. I was the one who spoke.

"_What is happening? I feel odd."_

All the anger, the rage it coursed through me and burned me like a fire. I felt like I was about to burn like a dam filled with an ocean of rage.

I felt my power mingle with the great wolves. Our energy flowed out as one liken to snakes twined together. All the villagers sensed the power, the sensitives; those with a greater sense for magic fell to the ground.

"_Wolf what is happening?" I asked._

"_Something wonderful, something rare, something beautiful we are becoming one cousin, soon we shall both die and a new being will be born, one who is both Taha Aki and the great wolf but neither at the same time. Not the reward I was hoping for but it will do."_

"_I am sorry for this wolf cousin."_

"_Do not feel regret cousin. I am moving up in the world, as are you."_

Our minds shattered then. It was as he said; we both died and were both reborn. The two became one and a new Taha Aki/Great Wolf was born one with the knowledge and experience of both.

The power burned through my body and the air swirled around me with magic pure magic, wild magic. Magic that had the power to break the laws of man, spirit and nature. The body exploded in a showed of red flesh and black hair. I stood up for the first time in ten years on legs, human legs.

Taha Aki was reborn.

All the spirit warriors fell to their knees, tears fell from their eyes. They knew who I was, this new body was not like the one I once had, and it was a manifestation of my spirit. It was a physical manifestation of my true self.

"NO!" Utlapa roared. He rushed at me knife raised.

I grabbed his arm that held the knife and it fell to the ground. Some of the warriors, the ones who did not know me, who thought me an invader came running forward among them Utlupa. "NO!" Pitichu yelled when she saw her son running to defend his father.

Her face had swollen horribly and was already starting to blacked, blood tricked from the corner of her lips. She waved her arms and a wave of flames erupted in front of the warriors preventing them from interfering.

"Why won't you die! It's mine don't you see I won! I love them they are mine not yours!" Utlapa raged.

I looked at him and a tear fell from my eyes. He stopped struggling; the rage and madness left his eyes. "Aki?" he whispered. "...Forgive me."

I brought my free hand and wrapped it around his throat. "I do my brother."

I snapped his neck killing him. I felt an icy cold wind as his spirit left his body. I let the body crumple to the ground. Utlapa was dead.

Pitichu came limping forward clutching her cheeks. Tears ran like rivers from her eyes. She fell before the body crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry," she kept on saying.

The flames died down and Utlupa came running forward. He pushed his mother roughly aside. He saw he was dead and cried. "Was it true? Was he my father?"

"Yes young one." I turned to the villagers, the elders and the spirit warriors. "Ten years ago Utlupa stole my body when I spirit walked. For ten years I have watched as he wove his wickedness into your hearts and the land itself. Pitichu assisted him in his quest, but she also is the one who helped me stop Utlapa when she saw he had become mad with power. Have her tended and guarded to, bury the bodies of Yut who died in service to his people and even Utlapa."

We burned the bodies holding a proper funeral. That night as the bodies burned. Yut, Utlapa and the warrior I had killed trying to get to Utlupa I told them the full story. Pitichu had been tended to and filled in the blanks, telling them how she and Utlapa planned everything, how they killed those who spoke out against them, how she seduced the spirit warriors to make them more obedient and controllable, how she willingly gave her own children as warriors to his cause.

"Kill her!"

"Whore!"

"Kill the bitch!"

"Her and her bastard children!"

These words were shouted by the villagers. I was horrified how eager they were to see death, Utlapa may be gone but his influence lingers.

"Has Utlapa woven his evil so deep in you're hearts you would kill children? Oh wait that is right, wouldn't be the first time our warriors killed children right?" I asked angrily. "Pitichu helped him, but she also helped me, I promised her I would not harm her children and I will honor that promise." I glared at the villagers, the elders, the spirit warriors who all flinched under my gaze.

"I have watched and I have seen the evil you have all committed, your hands are stained as well. Before you condemn others remember you allowed this to happen as well. Elders did you not think it odd your predecessors met untimely ends when they spoke out against Utlapa's actions? But I know why, I know some of you agreed with him before he switched places, I know you too dream of his empire still."

I turned to the spirit warriors. "My brothers, how could you break your vows of marriage? How could you let a woman make you forget you're duties to your family and you're tribe." they looked away in shame. I looked into the faces of the children they sired with Pitichu. They clung to their fathers afraid of what was happening.

"I too am to blame, I should not have let my feelings for Utlapa who I loved like a brother distract me from my duties as chief, and we have all failed. We all are to blame in our own way. You want her dead but look at her." I pointed to Pitichu. She had not spoken since she gave her description of events.

Her eyes were empty; it was like she was not even here like she was dead inside.

"Can any of you say she should die when she is already dead?"

"Taha Aki there must be punishment," one of the elders said.

"Yes, there will be. Pitichu, I banish you from these lands forever, if you return you will be killed. Do you understand?"

She barely nodded. "My children?" she croaked.

"They may stay, they are Quileutes, and your sin is not their sin so your punishment will not be theirs."

"No! I reject this!" Utlupa stepped forward. "My father was a hero! He loved this tribe, he did what he did because he knew you were too weak to do what needed to be done!" he pointed a finger at me.

"Utlupa don't!" Pitichu regained some life and gently grabbed her sons shoulder. He slapped her hand away; she clutched her arm in pain. Kon consoled his mother and growled at his brother.

"Our mother has saved us from death, show respect!"

"Yes child, you're mother has done you a great service, be thankful."

"She is a liar, a traitor and a whore!" Pitichu flinched like he three a rock at her. "My father gave her everything; he made her dreams come true, power, status, revenge against you fuckers who treated her as vermin when she was a child. And she betrayed him."

Pitichu began to cry, Kon consoled her.

"My father had a dream, a dream he died for, a dream I will die for. I know many among you believed in his dream. My fellow tribes men, my brothers, my sisters help me make his dream come true, follow me to glory; we will leave this tribe and form a new one. We will find his followers in the other tribes and they will join and we will see his dream live!"

"Utlupa please don't do this I beg of you my son, do not follow his path, your father was corrupted by it, it turned him into a monster!" Pitichu said, she struggled to run to Utlupa but Kon was smart and kept her from her son.

"I have no mother, you are dead to me!" he snarled. "Who will come with me!" he roared.

Then brother considered brother, comrade looked to comrade. More than half of Pitichu's children joined their brother. Some were too young to want to join others did not join him at all. Pitichu cried when she saw how many of her son's and daughters went over. Two elders joined the group as well; some of the villagers did as well.

"Do not do this, Utlapa is dead," I warned.

"My father may be dead but his dream lives in us all," Utlupa said.

"Very well then from this day forth all you who have joined this cause are banished as well," I said.

"Gladly," Utlupa spat. He turned and went to gather his things, as did the others. Pitichu sobbed, sobbed for all the loss she had brought on her self.

The next day I walked to the cliffs, Hot and Jakopala guarded me. They had all confessed to me their sins; they all begged forgiveness for their weakness. I told them to earn forgiveness they must earn it from their wives and from the children they sired from Pitichu, who would have to live their lives knowing how they were conceived, through adultery.

I saw Kon preparing the bags for his and his mother's travels. I went to greet him. "Hello Kon," I greeted him.

He smiled and bowed in respect, "Greetings Taha Aki."

"Rise," I said.

He stood straight. "Are you here to see mother one more time?"

"Yes. You know you need not leave, you would be welcome here."

"I doubt it," he smiled, "Some of my kin have gone to live with some of the other tribes the Makah, the Hoh all of them we're everywhere now, the bastard children of Pitichu. What of the children Utlapa and the spirit warriors sired?" he asked.

He was worried for his siblings. They had been in his care since he was a child. "They will remain here of course. It is odd for me to have sons I did not sire." that was an understatement of the eon.

"I am glad. I hope you will teach them better morals," he said to my companions.

"Kon, I promised forgiveness to all her children that meant you too, you need not leave," I said bringing us again to the subject.

"I know no offense but La Push isn't my kind of place, to much bad blood here, bad family history. We need a clean start. Besides I think it better she have someone to keep an eye on her, I promise I will make sure she stays out of trouble," he said.

"You're mother is lucky to have you," I said.

"I am all she has now; all the others hate her now. None of them want to be near her, they are too ashamed of her." he looked over to his mother by the cliff. I noticed she was with her brother Molak. I could faintly hear what they were saying. Since my resurrection I have found even in human form my senses are better than human.

From what I could tell the siblings were trying to bury some old issues before she left.

"My mother has done a lot of bad things, I know. But she is my mother and she has done her best to keep me and my family safe and sound and I love her even though she has brought such misery on herself and us. I think we would have been better off living along in our little hut in the woods that was when we were at our best."

I patted his shoulder. "You are a good man son and a fine young man, when the time comes you will make a fine man."

"Thank you Taha Aki, I am sorry for the trouble my mother has caused, I hope you can find forgiveness in you're heart for her."

"You're mother is misguided, she proved there is goodness in her heart when she helped me kill Utlapa."

Molak came forward, having said what he needed to Pitichu. "Taha Aki," he bowed and left to return to the village.

I had Hot and Jakopala stay behind as I went to speak with Pitichu. Her back was turned to me, she stared at the sea. "Pitichu?"

She turned to face me. Her face was horribly black and blue. The Pitichu I knew had been a strong proud woman, with fire in her eyes and a will of steel. But the woman before me was not the Pitichu I knew. Her eyes were dull and black from lack of sleep. The dignity and pride that flowed around her was gone, defeat and deep sorrow exuded from her like a second scent.

The once proud and mighty Pitichu now stood before me, defeated and lost. How the mighty have fallen.

"Taha Aki," she whispered.

"Pitichu, where will you go?"

"Away, far away as far away from this hell hole as we can. Some place where they do not know us."

"Sounds dangerous."

"You know me, I love to flirt with danger." the laugh she let out was full of bitterness. She peered at the cliff. "If I fell do you think I would be forgiven? Do you think it would begin to make up for my sins?"

"If you throw yourself off that cliff I would have to chase after you Pitichu," I said.

"Why? After everything I have done why would you bother?"

"Because you have suffered enough, because there are over a dozen children who should not loose a mother, because you are as much a victim. We failed you Pitichu. We should have taught you the meaning of family and kinship. We treated you horribly because of your heritage. We taught you to hate and to be vindictive."

"I am sorry for what I did. You have been nothing but kind to me my whole life. Do you know what my down fall was Taha Aki? It wasn't my wrath, it wasn't my pride, it wasn't my lust, it was love. I loved a man that was my down fall. I gave him everything, I helped him murder and plot, I sold my body to men so I could give them children to manipulate them to obey me and I gave my own children to him as an army to train. All for love, because I wanted him to love me as much as I loved him."

She turned to me, tears in her eyes. "Never love Taha Aki, it will ruin you."

"You are to late Pitichu, I am in love."

"Yes about that." she pulled out a knife and I tensed. She pulled out a vial and cut her finger; she poured the dripping blood into the vial and capped it when it filled. She put her knife away and handed me the vial. "I know this does not come close to making us even but...if you wish to have children with your wife have her drink this."

"I do not understand."

"Did you not wonder why I never once lost a child? Why it was so easy for me to have children? I am the green woman Taha Aki." she lifted her finger to show me as a single blood drop fell to the earth. Where the drop fell a single flowed bloomed. "The power in my womb is the power of life itself, the power that gives, and the power that creates. My blood can bring the most barren of land into fruit. Have her drink this and you will conceive."

I took the vial from her. "Thank you Pitichu."

"No, please, do not thank me...one more thing you should know...he is not dead."

I froze; I stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

She smiled but it was grim and sent chills down my bone. "Utlapa fled the body before you killed him. You felt it didn't you?"

"I felt his spirit leave but-"

"But you thought him dead? No he is as you were, lost, alone, bodiless. But I know he is out there, waiting to strike, he will return Taha Aki and I fear now with my betrayal he will be more unhinged than before...please look after our children."

"I will."

"Make sure they grow up better than I did."

"I will."

"And the children I had with him when he was in your body...tell them...when they are older and they can understand better...I love them and always will."

"I will."

She walked by me and I watched as her and Kon grabbed their belongings and left, barely the bear was with them, he shimmered in the air as spirits sometimes do.

I turned to face the sea, how many ways could this have been avoided. Had I listened to my father? Had I trusted Utlapa more? Had I not been so careless?

The past is dead but it continues to haunt us, no matter what we do we can not undo what is done. All we can do is look forward and build a new tomorrow and learn from our mistakes and try not to repeat them. There was much work to do, I know Utlupa is true to his word and gathering followers to follow him in his quest to bring forth his fathers dream, and Utlupa is still wondering La Push.

The future is uncertain as it always is and I will do what I have always done. Face it head on, in defiance, in furious rage and hope that in the end it will be enough.

Alberta Canada

Here and now

Jacob P.O.V

"And that is the story," Ekion said.

"Man," Embry said.

"Holy shit is more like it," Leah said.

We broke the circle. My head was racing, so many memories so many images.

"Wait what happened next? What about the nexus?" Jasper asked. He was clearly into the story, we all were.

"The story is over, we have seen what we needed to show you," Ekion said.

"But how was the nexus made? How did Utlapa get stuck in there?" I asked.

"A few decades before the incident with the third wife the followers of Utlapa had spread far across the land, Taha Aki met with the other chiefs and they decided evil had spread to deep in the tribes so they created the nexus and the seals and bound their greatest magic inside. Utlapa saw his opportunity and tried to take it all for himself but was sealed away as well," Aristide said.

"Aren't you going to show us? "Quil asked.

"No numb nuts," Akakios said coming over to join his brothers.

"Jacob Black the time is coming, the nexus will be opened when the final seal breaks and Utlapa will be freed," Ekion said.

"You said we could stop the nexus from opening!" Leah growled.

"You had an opportunity but it is set in stone now. Events have fallen into place and cannot be stopped. Tristan uses his tribe and the pack as well as the other tribes and other shifters in his scheme. Unaware he is but a pawn."

"Pawn?"

"The Makah are not the true enemies, the cult of Utlapa are."

"The cult of what?" we all asked.

The cult of Utlapa is the descendants of the followers and children of Utlapa. They have remained secret, in waiting, knowing the day would come when Utlapa would walk again."

"Who are they? Which tribe are they?" I asked.

"All of them," the brothers said.

"Their numbers are great," Akakios said.

"Their determination is endless," Aristide said.

"And they exist in dozens of tribes, the Makah, the Hoh, the Quinault, the Nez Perce,"

"Why didn't you tell us before? Stop beating around the bush and tell us this shit sooner!" Leah screamed.

"You had to hear the story to understand," Ekion said, "Utlapa was not evil, not at first. His motive was not greed or ambition as you're stories say, but love. Love for his people, love for his mate and child."

"Ask yourselves was he really the bad guy?" Akakios said.

"Or was he the victim?" Aristide said.

"What would you have done in his place?" Ekion asked.

"The Quileutes have good memories but it is not without holes, those holes had to be filled. You will take this knowledge and tell it to your elders and people. Tell them so they may remember the line between good and evil is thinner than they thought. Tell them of how they made some bad choices that led them here, remind them we get what we give."

"And you now know it is the cult you must fear not Tristan or the Makah. The cult will see him restored and his dream fulfilled." Aristide said.

"So what about the nexus? Where is it?" I asked.

"About two hundred miles that way," they all said pointing south.

"What?"

"The nexus has already been discovered by the tribes. But they can not reach it."

"What do you mean?"

"The nexus exists in the spirit world," Akakios said.

"It exists in a certain location but it can not be reach physically, if they are to open it they must travel to the spirit realm to open it."

"Can you show us exactly where?" Carlisle asked.

"Akakios will," Aristide said.

"Bullshit!" Akakios growled.

"Now brother!" Aristide and Ekion growled back.

"Fine!"

He got up. "Come on I'll show you where it is, than you are on you're own."

I decided to go, as did Leah and Embry, the others would stay behind to talk with the brothers some more and keep an eye on Nessie.

We walked outside and phased, than followed Akakios to the nexus which was funny because I already knew where it was. The memories from the ancestors told me that. They also told me what would happen if it was opened and all the power got out, the others saw to and a shiver of fear ran through our souls.

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen when they see the nexus? Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 32

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks too my beta purple ranger and everyone who reviewed. This chap we finally see the nexus.**

Jake P.O.V

We followed Akakios for what seemed like hours, I had no idea where we were, for all I know we could be in America or in Canada.

Our thoughts were still filled with what the brothers had shown us. What they told us, like about this Cult of Utlapa. It sure does give the term the past coming back to bite you a whole new meaning.

I felt Nessie in the back of my mind, felt her peace and comfort like a warm blanket. This thing about blood imprinting was going to cause quit the stir when I get back home. I mean normally when Nessie is not with me I feel empty and I miss her so much, but with this new bond I did not miss her at all, because I could feel her in my mind I knew exactly how she felt and every thing. It was great.

"You think I could maybe slip a few blood drops into Claire's chocolate milk?" Quil asked.

"Dude sick!" Embry said.

"What? I haven't seen her since...that vampire made her say I touched her."

I felt a pang of sympathy for Quil, we all did. We were trying to figure out how to get her parents to believe Quil did not touch her and get her back to La Push. But the only way was to tell them the truth and somehow I don't think they would like the idea of their little girl being imprinted by Quil any more than the thought he might have touched them.

For all we know they might freak and go telling the police.

"How much longer are we going to be?" Leah asked.

"I think we are getting close," I said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know something in my head. Those memories the spirits of my ancestors left in me. They are telling me we are close."

"How close are we?" Embry asked.

"I don't know, it all happened a long time ago, the land has changed."

Akakios stopped all of sudden, so sudden that Embry crashed right into him sending them both falling to the ground with a mighty crash.

"Watch where you're going you fucking idiot!" Akakios roared at Embry.

Embry bared his teeth at him. _"Well don't suddenly stop when you are running you little prick!"_

Akakios dusted himself off. "Stupid fucking shifters can't watch where the fuck they are going. Why is it always me that gets roped in this shit? Just once I would like to see Aristide get off his ass and do something. Thinks just because I am the middle brother and Ekion is to handicapped he can tell me what to do."

He glared at us. "Well as I was about to say before fat ass slammed into me we are getting close, can't you feel it?"

Now that he mentioned it I could slightly feel...something. It was like something had snagged onto my head and was gently pulling me forward.

Akakios sniffed the air. "Oh yeah, magic is thick in the air. Come on don't just stand there lets go!"

He took off and we followed him.

_"Who is he calling fat?" Embry grumbled._

_"Guys can you feel something pulling you?" I asked._

_"Yeah, the closer we get the harder it pulls at me," Leah said._

As we drew close to the nexus I felt the tug grow stronger, the scents of animals grew thicker. I could feel the energy of this place, it made my hair stick up like when you are close to static.

_"What is going on?" _Quil asked. _"I feel like there is some unseen power in the air. It's like what came from James's island only warmer and more...lively."_

"We must be close," Embry said.

We passed many animals as we followed Akakios, they scattered as we approached, I saw Akakios glance at them and grin and I could imagine his mouth was watering right now.

The air was thick with the smell of wildlife and flowers. The trees grew larger and thicker as we ran; I was amazed at the tallness and the thickness of them. It seemed like the closer we got to the nexus the greater life there was.

Once again Akakios stopped. He bent down and glanced at the ground. "Fuck I was afraid of this."

I walked up to him. He was looking at a giant wolf print on the ground. _"Is it the Makah's? Are they here?" _Embry asked.

I sniffed at the paw print, it smelled like me. I placed my paw over it and it was a perfect fit. _"It's mine."_

_"But that is impossible," _Quil said

Akakios got up. "Can any of you retrace your steps?"

None of us could. It was odd, as we tried to recall our path and the way we came our memory fuzzed, like every time we tried to remember going certain ways our memories didn't want to remember.

"It's a perception filter, very strong but very subtitle. It is a defense, keeps sensitives like us from finding the place. Once we reached a certain point the spell blocked the paths that lead to the nexus from our head, made us not want to notice them. Smart move, all this power would attract all kinds of supernatural beings. So they placed a perception filter to keep them from the heart of it."

He drew a circle into the dirt with his finger. It had some Greek symbols on the outside and on the inside was that symbol they have on the side of ambulances.

"Lord Hermes's, god of travelers, shield us from this magic and help guide us to our destination," Akakios murmured.

An invisible wind seemed to gently blow from the circle. "Alright let's go. The spell will counter act the perception filter. That spell is old, but they don't last forever, someone had to refresh it."

We continued to run; this time as we ran I noticed things I had not noticed before, the woods seemed so much larger and open now. It was like the spell had prevented me from truly seeing how big the world was.

We came into a clearing that was covered in flowers. The flowers were different colors of red's whites and blues. The power was strongest here, I could feel it. We all could, something in the back of our heads told us there was something about this place, something special, sacred.

"We're here." Akakios said. He looked at us annoyed. "Well what are you waiting for? Phase."

We phased, turning our backs to him. We turned and he was looking at Leah with a lusty look. "Keep looking at her like that and I will tear you to pieces!" Embry growled.

"Oh what ever, I am Greek remember? You Americans and your view on nudity are so stupid. In my day a man would be honored to have someone eye hump his wife."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out that necklace he wore. He brought it up to his face closed one eye and brought his open eye in line where the top of the cross broke into a circle, looking through it. He looked around his gaze narrowed on the center of the field.

He pointed. "There. The nexus is right there."

"It's the flowers?" Quil asked.

"No retard. Look."

He handed Quil the charm and Quil looked through it, his eyes widened and he almost dropped the charm. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Embry asked. Quil handed him the charm. Embry looked through it. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. His eye blinked rapidly like he could not believe he was seeing what ever it was he saw.

"What?" I asked.

He handed me the charm and I looked. It was odd. When I looked through the hole of the charm...it was like having real bad eyes sight and putting a contact lens over the one eye, it saw so much better while the other was still dull. The world seemed to glow with an unseen light that came from everywhere. Everything seemed sharper, more detailed, like I was seeing dimensions I did not see before.

But it was what was at the center of the field, It was like one of those old stone wells, or that one well from the movie the ring (which was not a bad analogy seeing as what was in it) only it was a lot rounder, more thick. The stone was light and it was covered in black symbols and shapes.

Light shined from that well, like a sun.

I pulled the charm away from my face and looked at it. "What is this thing?"

"It is an ankh," Leah said. "It is the Egyptian symbol of the soul and it was made from the eyes of a hundred seers."

"How the hell did you know that?" Akakios asked.

"You're brother told me," she said.

"Fucking blabber mouth." he grumbled.

"So it allows you to see in the spirit world?"

"Kind of, normally I can see souls and spirits, the kind of things you lot can't. But the only way I can fully see the spirit world without the charm is if I spirit walk and the charm helps me avoid that. Don't want some spirit to wonder and take my body you know."

He took the charm from me and walked closer to the nexus, or where it was in the spirit world and examined it. "By the river Styx I have not felt this much power in ages. And the nexus is truly a work of art but the power inside is so great even sealed up we can feel it all the way into the physical world."

"What were those symbols on it?" I asked.

He waved me close and I stepped forward. He handed me the charm and I examined the nexus again. The top of the well had carvings in it. Like one of those designs you saw from South America. The center showed a large number of men with their hands all holding a giant sphere of power, than out side of that were four circles making four layers. More symbols were on the top than on the side of the well, there were only a few on the side but there were dozens on the top. I recognized a few, Makah, Quileute, Hoh, and Quinault. Others I did not recognize.

"I recognize them; they are the symbols of the tribes. All of them...the ones that still exist and the ones that were wiped out."

"What are the symbols on the side? How come there aren't as many on the side as on the top?"

"Because those represent the seals placed on here to keep it shut. Every time a seal is broken a mark fades."

I checked how many marks were left, only sixty-six.

He moved his hand forward. In the real world his hand passed through air, in the spirit world his hand passed through the nexus. "When you try and touch it your fingers feel like something bends them back."

I did as he did, he was right; my fingers against their accord slightly bent back, my finger tips felt cold like even through the spirit world I could feel the stone that made the nexus.

It truly was beautiful, what with the light, the decorations and the ornate carvings on the top. The ancients truly put some love into making this thing.

Suddenly a...I guess you would call it a pulse came from the nexus. Through the ankh I saw the Stone turn pitch black and the markings turned a deathly white. Something sharp touched my fingers and I pulled them back. I could sense something press against the nexus, something angry...oh...very, very angry indeed. The flowers around the nexus wilted and dried up. We backed away from it.

"What is going on?" Leah asked.

The air had chilled and it seemed to get very quiet. The wind thickened as if something was pressing against it. I could feel the malevolence coming from the nexus; I could faintly hear something groaning, like someone was lifting something heavy.

Then the Nexus turned back to its original color, the air returned to normal and the silence dissipated and the flowers by the nexus returned to their old color and vitality.

"Wh-What the fuck?" Leah asked.

I looked at her, she and the other guys were pale and shaky, and sweat glistened of their heads. Even Akakios looked shaken.

"It was him, it was Utlapa."

"What?"

"He must have sensed us and tried to break the top open. The seals are almost gone now, only sixty-six left. I imagine only seven more to go and that things will pop open and all the magic plus Utlapa will come out."

"Wait he can't be too much of a threat right?" Embry said, "I mean he has no body."

"Remember what the spirit warriors could do?" Quil said.

"Plus this guy has been immersed in the magics of our ancestors, who knows what he can do."

"It is true, his power with out a body will be formidable but it will have limits. If he is to truly use his magic he needs a body of flesh and blood."

"Well he couldn't posses Taha Aki's body until he left it."

"Yeah but that was then and he has more power now, remember Tessa could posses you even when you were still in you're body. The stronger a spirit the more likely they are to posses someone," Akakios said.

"So what do we do? Can we make more seals?" I asked.

"We could, my brothers and me...but it would take to long to make them. Plus it took dozens of people to make them also. But that is not what I am most concerned about."

"What is it?"

"This place, it is a place of power, it is sacred. We can feel the magic of it because of our nature, even a null would instinctively be drawn to this place. You see it all the time in the human world, they sense these places of power are important and they build a church or a temple or a synagogue or a shopping mall or some place important. So why is it some dumb idiot hasn't shown up and sensed how special this place is and built something to honor it?"

"Are we still in Canada?"

"Yes, were on a large piece of private property that is used for a nature reserve."

"Wait I thought you said it was a spell that kept us from finding this place sooner?" Embry said.

"It was a perception filter, real strong, real useful, and real tricky. They made it so no one would realize they were missing a whole area form their vision. That's the problem with perception filters too strong and people will realize a whole area is missing. To weak and sensitives could get past it, but this was well done enough so even we noticed nothing was wrong, had I not noticed that paw print we would still be chasing our asses. But the real question is who keeps it going?"

"Huh? Speak normal for us none magic folk," Leah said sounding annoyed.

Akakios said. "Alright I'll speak so you dip shits get it. Some one has been keeping this spell active and fresh all these years. Someone has made sure the spell never dissipated."

"Really? Who?"

"Once a long time ago this land was home to a tribe. But they were like so many before them lost to time...or so I thought."

He got up and turned to the woods. "I know you are there, show yourselves!"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"The guardians of the nexus."

I searched the woods, trying to see, hear or even smell anyone. But I could not. "Are you sure someone is there?"

"Oh yeah, something this strong you never leave unguarded. Come out now!" he called.

"Please, we mean you no harm! I am Jacob Black; I am from the La Push Indian reservation in Washington."

"I know who you are," a voice called.

A girl walked from the woods. It was odd; it was like she just popped out of thin air. She was about five foot nine, her eyes were black and her hair was long enough to come to her shoulders, there were streaks of blue in her hair, obviously dyed. She wore a black pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and over the shirt a black corset. Her skin was slightly brown. I could see some native traits in her but the skin made me think she might have some African American in her as well.

"Welcome Jacob Black. I have dreamed of you."

She walked up to us, I began to think more and more she had some black in her. Her lips were big and puffy; her nose was a little wider than what you saw on a pale face.

"Good dreams I hope," I said.

"Depends on what you define by good."

Akakios stepped forward. The girl looked at him wearily she didn't not seem disturbed by his eyes so I was assuming she knew what he was as well. "I assume you are the one who has been handling the perception filter?"

She nodded. "My family owns this land. It was the land of our ancestors."

"So the tribe isn't dead?" Akakios asked.

"Not really, only my family is left, we have stayed hidden all these years. We protect the nexus and have since it was made."

"What is you're name?" I asked.

"Liz, short for Elizabeth. We have been expecting you."

"We?"

"My family and I some of them are shifters, the only reason they are not here is because I told them not to. We know what is going on Jacob; we know someone is breaking seals. We know it is his people. The same people that tried to eradicate us."

"You mean the Cult of Utlap-"

She put her hand over my mouth. "Do not say his name! Not here. Names have power, you give something a name you give it power and substance."

She brought her hand down. "According to the legends of my family many years ago before the white people came, when my tribe was many and times were good a woman and her son came on our land. They came from a far away tribe running from their past. They spoke a language we knew not but we took them in and gave them home and shelter. The woman and her son were powerful in the ways of magic, the mother could see the future and showed it in her weaving's."

"Pitichu and Kon!" Embry said putting two and two together.

"Yes, their names were Pitichu and Kon. They lived the rest of their lives with us. Pitichu taught us many things, she became our tribe's shaman and Kon married the chief's eldest daughter and had children with her. The years passed and they learned how to speak our language and they fully assimilated into our tribe. We never knew of their past, they never spoke of it, we assumed they were survivors of a war. The day came when Pitichu was old, her face lined with wrinkles, her hair white as snow when the dreams started.

"Our chief and Pitichu dreamed someone calling them to the spirit world. Together they traveled to the other side, we do not know exactly what happened, but for seven days and seven nights they fasted, we began to fear they would not return...then it happened. All those with strong spiritual powers cried in agony, Kon, her son was one of them. It felt like someone was draining them of all their power. Many of the items we had which possessed magic became like any other ordinary object. Many people lost their magical powers.

"On the eighth day Pitichu and our chief woke up. Pitichu cried in utter despair and not even her son could calm her. The chief told us that in the spirit world there had been a meeting of all the chiefs and Shamans and wise men and wise women of the land, from the blistering colds of the North to the scorching heat of the south they all met in the spirit world. A chief called Taha Aki warned of a group of people who used magic and fueled by a dead man's ambition sought to unite all the tribes under leadership and make a mighty empire.

"But he said that it would only lead to disaster if such a thing were to happen. He said that the idea of making a united tribe was an idea that the adversary's spread like a plague and it was only a matter of time before the idea came to all the tribes and people tried to do it. The chiefs and shamans and wise men and women saw the truth in his words, Pitichu herself revealed she was from Taha Aki's tribe, she revealed it was her own children and followers of her dead mate...well you know who...who made this dangerous tribe.

"Taha Aki said the only way to preserve our tribes was to seal our greatest magic away least it be used for evil. The chiefs could all do it; they had that right as the leaders of their people. They saw the radiance and honesty of Taha Aki and knew he spoke truth. So all the shamans and wise men and women got together and using their wisdom and will created a well that could hold the magic of all the tribes. Than the chiefs called on the power of their people, the power of their tribes, the power of their ancestors, and the power of the land itself and began to seal it all away. They did this with heavy hearts, knowing the loss of magic would be a very heavy loss, but they also knew that their would be remnants of this magic, as they sealed the magic away a spirit arrived, he was a pitiful thing to behold, a shadow of his former glory, a sad wretch caught between the boundary of sanity and madness.

"Pitichu knew who he was and tried to call to him, to make him stop, he ignored her and cried in delight when he saw what the chiefs were doing, and they could not fight back for the ritual was still in affect. The man tossed himself into the well and began to absorb the magic, despair filled the hearts of all present, they knew if he absorbed all the magic of all the tribes he would become more than a spirit, and he would become unstoppable.

"Acting quickly the shamans and wise men and women created hundreds of seals that would be strong enough to bind the man in the nexus and when the last ounce of magic had dripped into the well they shut it tight and bound it closed with the seals they had made while the man basked in the well. Pitichu begged them to open it, for the man was trapped alone in the nexus with all the power of the land but could not use it, nor could he ever travel the spirit world or move to the world of the dead.

"They did not, for they knew if he was released his wrath would scorch the land. They knew that the nexus needed to be protected from his followers or anyone else that might try to claim it. So our chief swore his tribe would protect it from any and all. That was when he and Pitichu returned to the living world, where he told his people the story. Pitichu died not to long after, her heart broken, her spirit crushed, knowing the fate of the man she loved took its toll on her and she died.

"Kon became the chief when the old one died and kept the promise his predecessor made. For generations my tribe defended the nexus from all who sought it. For untold centuries we were at war with his followers. We successfully defended it from them but over time we grew weary from the war, so it was no surprised we were not able to defend ourselves when the white men came. My family is all that remains of that lost tribe; our blood is the blood of the chiefs we have stayed in hiding, continuing to protect the nexus, waiting for the day when our enemies would return and the war to continue. We knew the time had come a month ago when the seals began to fade from the nexus, we know our ancient adversary's have begun to move and know how to free him and open the nexus and when that happens the world will burn."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"It is already to late Jacob Black. All I can tell you are to bring you're allies here, the cult has found the nexus, they will come here when the final seal breaks, and they will wait to greet their master. The battle will take place in this field."

"But you're perception filter thing should keep them away," Quil said.

Liz shook her head. "Someone has told them how to reach the nexus. How this is possible we do not know no one in our family would betray this no matter what."

"That is not the only mystery. Someone knew about the seals, someone knew what they were and where they were and told the Makah's," Akakios said. "It can't be the cult, if they knew what the seals were before they would have destroyed them long ago; someone has been giving them information."

"But who? Who could know about the nexus and the seals?"

"How the hell should I know?" he growled.

"Fat lot of good you are!" Quil growled.

"Fuck you! I helped you find the fucking thing you ingrate!" Akakios growled.

"Enough!" I yelled.

The field became silent. Quil instantly shut up and I cursed myself. I forgot of my ability to control wolves, of course Quil wouldn't talk until I told him he could.

"Just stop arguing guys please," I said. I turned to Liz. "There has to be a way."

"I am sorry Jake, we wish we could help but we are not what we once were. This day was bound to happen sooner or later. The events of the past are coming back to haunt the present. All the sensitives and seer's of the world know what is coming because the world is screaming for protection. We must answer the call, there will be war, and there will be losses. Go home and prepare, I will see you again Jacob Black, in three days."

She turned and walked back to the woods. "Wait! Do you mean it will open in three days?"

She said nothing, she just continued to walk into the woods and once again she seemed to disappear from sight.

"Well this blows," Leah said.

"We need to get back and get everyone ready," Embry said.

"I agree. First we need to go back and get Nessie," I said.

We left the field and ran back to the brother's home. I knew she was up, I could feel her awake and alert in my head. As we walked into the cavern that housed the brothers she was already there to greet me. "Jake!" she yelled.

She threw herself at me and hugged me tight. "Hey Ness," I said.

"I was so scared Jacob, the bad men wanted to use me to get to you. They hurt Uncle Emmett badly and that bird man was really mean to me."

I sensed her aggravation and fear. But as I hugged her I sensed it melt away. "Don't worry Ness everything will be okay," I said.

I turned to the Cullen's. "We need to go back now."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll explain later, but we need to go."

We said goodbye to the brothers. Aristide and Ekion hugged us all; Akakios gave Nessie a pat on the head when she thanked him for helping her. "You're a brave little brat, I got to give you that much."

"Goodbye wolves, goodbye Cullen's we were happy to meet you, we hope next time it will be under better circumstances," Aristide said.

"Will we meet again?" I asked.

"Of course we will...when the nexus opens."

"So it will open?" I asked.

"Yes, but fear not there is always hope, even in the blackest of nights."

"Thank you for all you're help," Carlisle said.

"You are welcome, but before you go be warned, there is a reason for all this madness, there is a greater force at work, moving you all like pieces on a chess board. Keep you're eyes open and stay alert."

"We will."

We left and headed for Washington. So many things to do and such little time to do it.

Sam P.O.V

"And in other news tonight vandalism of Native American artifacts continues a wave of seemingly random acts of destruction of precious and irreplaceable treasures from many tribes past has been destroyed. F.B.I and local law enforcements have been working together but so far have come up with no suspects or any reason why these vicious attacks on Native American culture is happening. Random acts of violence? Or possibly racism?"

The news lady continued on. I turned off the T.V, already knowing who was destroying the Native American pieces. "Sam!" Emily called from up stairs.

I ran up and went into our room. Emily was holding Sarah's baby bottle in her hand but Sarah was in wolf form and on our bed chewing our pillows. "I just came in to feed her and I found her like this," she said with a sigh.

"Sarah, no, bad girl," I said. Never thought I would speak to my kid like she was a dog...never thought she would be a dog either, or a wolf.

Sarah dropped the pillow and yipped at me happily. Her tail wagged and her tongue rolled to the side. She jumped in my arms and licked at my face. "Easy girl."

She settled down and closed her eyes. She phased back to human, I was happy. I hadn't done any of the techniques Chris or the other Makah's had taught me. This was good; it meant she was slowly learning control all on her own. Emily got her a change of clothes' we kept. I laid a still sleeping Sarah on the bed but before Emily could change her there was a knock downstairs.

"Oh darn, I almost forgot about the girls," she said.

"Who?"

"Oh some of the girls I invited over for today. Just a little get together for us gals. Can you change her?"

"Yeah."

I took Sarah's cloths and changed her, she never woke once. I heard the girls moving around downstairs. I stayed with Sarah though, just watching her sleep. Her hair had grown out, a little fuzzy patch on her head. I kissed the top of her head. My sweet baby girl, she was a miracle, the circumstances of her birth were amazing, pure chance and luck and here she was.

But was it a good thing? We faced doom, but it seemed like doom hovered over us all the time. But this one was more than just us; it was the whole world the faced destruction. I always expected it to be vampires, not my own kind that I would have to fight, but then again I was finding many things I expected to be were not.

Would it ever stop? First the newborns, than the Volturi, then Max, now the Makah's and this alliance of other tribes. Would it ever end? When I die will I pass the madness on to my daughter? Or could I break the circle and bring her the peace she deserved. I don't know, but as a father I would fight like hell to make it a reality.

Emily P.O.V

I welcomed the girls into the house. Kim, Rachel, Sue and Lydia came over once every week and we talked about our boys, what was going on in the community, the local scandal and gossip, we baked food, we shared stories. You know girl stuff.

Lydia was teaching us how to make weaving's. She was really good at it.

We all sat in the table. Tea and lemonade was offered and we had our needles out and our string attached and was trying our best to make a weaving, Sue had done stuff like this before so she was better than the rest of us but Lydia had it down in spades.

"So did you all here that Tony imprinted on another boy?" Lydia asked.

We all looked at her amazed.

"What?"

"A boy?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so let me tell you all a little secret. Same sex imprints have been recorded in our tribe," Lydia said. "But they happen so rarely and the wolf mysteriously vanished soon after."

"You mean the wolf was killed?" Kim asked horrified.

"I believe so yes. The elders drilled the idea that good little wolves protect the tribe, obey the elders and procreate. If the others learned a wolf imprinted on another man it would undermine everything they were trying to teach them. Horrible isn't it, I am so glad I got away from that," Lydia said.

"Yeah you were one of the elders right? How did you get that job? I mean no offense you seem more...nice than the others were," Kim said.

"Oh my father was on the council, when he died it passed on to me, I was his only child. Actually I am lucky to still be alive. See many years ago I was in a horrible car accident and I was in a coma for a few years."

"Oh my," Sue said.

"Oh yes, I don't know what was worse, waking up and finding two years of my life lost or having to go through the physical therapy. Speaking of therapy how is it going for your finger Kim?" Lydia asked.

Kim looked at her finger, the one she had cut off when she was possessed. "Good, I can't use it like I once could and I don't have much feeling in it. Thank god I didn't cut off my ring finger off, Jared has been talking a lot about marriage lately, and I think he might be getting ready to pop the question soon." she blushed.

"Oh that is wonderful," Rachel said.

"Oh I remember when Harry proposed to me, he did it when we were at a party. It was right over the cliff's, all of our friends were there, he called everyone's attention, got down on one knee and proposed, he was such a romantic," Sue got a faraway look on her face, remembering the past.

"How is Seth taking Tony's imprint?" I asked. I hope Seth wasn't going to go through what Leah went through when Sam imprinted on me.

"Very well, he is a little sad it ended but he is very happy for them."

"You have a fine boy Sue," Lydia said.

"What about you Lydia? Was there ever a special someone?" I asked.

She smiled. "Once, it was a long time ago. It ended terribly, I still miss him though, and I hope one day to see him again."

"Nice woman like you he must have been mad to lose you," Sue said.

We continued to talk and gossip, then a bunch of howls filled the air. "They are back," Lydia said.

"How do you know?" I asked. I was never able to tell the wolves howls apart.

"Years of practice dear."

Sam came downstairs. "They're back!" he said excitedly.

"Quick go meet them!" I said.

He kissed me on the lips and ran outside.

"I hope they have good news," Rachel said. "All this chaos lately, I wish things would calm down."

"Don't worry dear, they will. We have fine men protecting us, they will find a way," Lydia said.

Sue glanced at what Lydia was weaving. "Wow, you are amazing Lydia, I have never seen someone with your skill."

"Oh Sue you flatter an old woman," Lydia said with a smile.

"What are you drawing?" I asked.

She showed me her unfinished weave, I took a second to figure out what it was, but when I saw the shape and the color I figured out what it was. "It's a bear; I have a thing for them."

Ekion P.O.V

I watched as I always do.

I watched as the Cullens and the Quileute's split, the Cullens to take Nessie home to her worried mother, to tell the story to the others. The Quileute's going home, howling to the air, announcing their return. Soon to tell the story to their brothers as we told them.

In Makah Tristan is angry, the plan to abduct Nessie failed. His plan is so close to being fulfilled now. Soon retribution will be his and a new age will dawn. All for his son, he does it all in his dead son's name. It is the fuel that drives him; the need a parent feels when they have lost a child. Vengeance.

Meanwhile the members of Utlapa's cult meet and talk; they plan when to make their move. Tristan does not know the betrayal he will soon face. He does not know he is but a pawn in a much larger scheme.

Tony and Erik sit in Tony's room. Talking, comforting one another in each others pain. Not knowing the danger they both are in, not knowing there is a traitor in their midst. Though traitor might be the wrong word, to be a traitor you must turn you're back on what you believed in.

So many people, so many roles. All unaware of the true agenda, all unaware how well and easily they have been manipulated. The crux is coming and soon and when it happens the fate of the world will hang in the balance.

I sit in our cave, my brothers are arguing, they argue who was the best hero, Hercules or Peruses. Akakios thinks Hercules because he was the strongest and mightiest. Aristide thinks Peruses because he was the only hero who had a happy ending.

I do not join in, I let them debate. They have argued about this since we were human and it will not end anytime soon. As I listen to them argue my thoughts turn to Leah. Sweet, strong Leah. She has endured such hardships since she became a wolf. I understand her situation well. I think of the losses she has suffered...and the greater losses yet to come.

My name is Ekion, youngest of the brothers three. My power is the power is the power of foresight. I see the then, the now, the might be, the could be and the never was and the never bee. I stand outside of creation author, reader and character. Both trapped and imprisoned by my power.

I see the course of every action; I see the path's we can take, the path's we will take, and the path's we must never take. I weep in sorrow and joy, for I see the path's that could have lead us into salvation and the path's that could have led to ruin.

I see the choices that could have been made a long time, I see how things could have been if the right choices could have been made. I see the happiness that could have come.

In a world full of misery and hate when you see the good that could have been is it a wonder why I am the way I am?

I know when this is all over; when peace has fallen Leah will have lost someone she loves dearly a loss that will shake her to her core. A loss I know all so well.

**Fusedtwilight: The end is coming soon, will they stop the nexus from opening? And which of Leah's loved ones will die? Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

Pups and Tikes

Chapter 33

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to purple ranger for betaing and thanks to everyone who reviewed. We only have one more chapter to go before pups and tykes is over, I have decided it has gone on long enough and should be finished in a third installment. I am glad you all have enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the final chaps.**

Jake P.O.V

We waited patiently for all the wolves to assemble. Soon my mind was bombarded with the thoughts of both our wolves and the wolves from Makah who joined us.

Once everyone had assembled we showed them everything. The brothers three, the story, the nexus, Elizabeth, even the secret of imprinting and blood. The surprise and amazement of the wolves was almost overwhelming so many minds, so many thoughts and ideas.

"_Three days? We can't be ready in three days," one wolf said._

"_Cult of Utlapa? I have never heard of such a group," another said._

"_Could they be in Makah?" another asked._

"_Quiet," I said._

In an instant everyone settled down. I forgot about my new enhanced alpha voice, but I was grateful it made them quiet enough for me to think.

"_We must be ready, if the nexus opens than Utlapa will be free; when that happens it will be hell on earth."_

I showed them the dream I had of La Push, burned to ash and smoke.

"_It won't just be La Push; it will be the whole world. He is insane and insanely powerful, but we have allies, powerful allies. We have the brothers, the Cullen's and this Liz and her tribe who have powerful magic. All we have to do is keep the nexus from being opened," I said._

Kouga stepped forward. _"Permission to speak."_

"_Speak."_

"_With all do respect pack master."_

"_Jake."_

"_With all do respect Jake, you have been told the nexus will open. None of us know how to keep it sealed. If Utlapa is freed than what do we do?" _he asked.

"_Than we try and put him back in. We can do this guys, I don't care what some crazy seer says, we have beaten every threat that has hit us. The Volturi, Max, this is just another stepping stone for us."_

"_We should go and inform the elders at once," _Sam said.

"_Yes, go gather them up, we will have a meeting," _I said.

"_You mind if I sit this one out Jake?"_ Leah asked. _"I want too see Sarah, I have missed her."_

"_Yeah go on. You have earned a break."_

"_I will go with her," _Embry said.

"_Sarah is over at my place, so is your mom and Lydia," _Sam said.

"_We'll send them over," _Leah said.

"_Have them meet over at dads," _I said.

She and Embry turned and ran in the direction of Sam's house. I sent some of the others to gather the other elders and we all went to meet over at Billy's. There was a lot of work to be done.

Leah P.O.V

We made it too Sam's and phased.

We walked inside and found everyone in the kitchen weaving designs. "Leah!" mom said getting up and hugging me.

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Did you find the brothers?"

We were bombarded with questions by the girls. Only Lydia stayed silent, watching us with watchful eyes.

"Mom, the elders are having a meeting with the other wolves, you will not believe what we found out. Lydia you should go too since you are...were an elder for the Makah's," I said.

"Of course," she said.

I turned to Emily. "Is Sarah upstairs?"

"Yes, Sam put her to sleep."

The sound of something large moving upstairs and the snarls of a small wolf could be heard, along with the sounds of something being torn apart. Emily sighed and shook her head.

"Well she was asleep. I swear that girl hates pillows. Good thing I have been making spares." she showed me the pillow case she had been weaving.

"Sorry. Has she been phasing a lot?" I asked concerned.

"Same as usual, but she has been learning to phase back all by herself, she doesn't need Sam or Chris or any of the other wolves to help her phase back, she does it all by herself."

"Great. Thanks for looking after her," I said.

"It's been a pleasure. She really is a little angel."

A loud and vicious snarl sounded upstairs, Emily winced when the sound of something large and heavy hitting the floor sounded.

"Better go calm her down."

Me and Embry rushed upstairs and opened the door to Emily and Sam's room. Sarah was on the bed, chewing at a pillow viciously, sending feathers every where.

"Sarah," I said firmly.

She stopped what she was doing. Her face broke into a big wolf grin and her tail wagged like mad. She got up and yipped at us and jumped off the bed and ran over to us. I picked her up and she whined in delight and licked at my face. I held her close and kissed her on the head.

Embry came over and Sarah yipped at him. He held out his hand and she licked at his fingers. We both hugged her, pressing her between our bodies petting her, whispering to her. She phased back to human then. She wasn't even a year old but she looked two. Since she was a werewolf baby she was going to look a few years older. Kind of like how us wolves are younger than we look but look older.

Her hair had grown out since I had seen her last. We found her an extra pair of cloths and put her in it. I held her close the entire time. Something about the brother's story had messed with my maternal instincts. Pitichu's relationship with her children made me realize how precious being a mother is.

I could only imagine how much it must have hurt her to have all but one of her children turn their backs on her. Utlupa must have been especially painful for her to lose seeing how his father had been the only man she had ever truly loved.

Embry watched as I cradled Sarah in my arms. A warm smile was on his face and I remembered the vision the spirits showed me of the future. I had to wonder how long before it was mine and Embry's baby I held in my arms. If that vision ever came true.

"Here, hold her," I said handing her to him.

I showed him the proper way to hold her head. She didn't make to much fuss, she knew Embry, and she loved him. "Hey there teeny, tiny," he said.

Sarah smiled when Embry smiled at her. He held her gently close to his chest, rocking her back and forth. Sarah made little cooing sounds as Embry rocked her back and forth gently.

He gently prodded her with his finger and she giggled when he poked her cheeks gently. She grabbed his finger and I saw surprise on his face." Man, she has a strong grip," he said.

She began to suck on his finger and he smiled warmly at her and continued to rock her back and forth. Soon her eyes began to fall and she was soon asleep.

Embry quietly got up and sat her down on the bed, keeping his finger in her mouth which she suckled on even in sleep. We laid down on the bed with Sarah between us, watching her sleep. Laying there with Sarah and Embry made everything seem so far away. In three days we were going to have another major fight, but with my man and my girl with me it seemed so far away and insignificant.

I watched Embry as he watch Sarah, his eyes full of love for her. She was his niece but she was more like a daughter to him. To the human population of La Push Embry was her daughter. We told them me and him got drunk and hooked up and Sara was the result.

It sucked we couldn't tell them it was Sam who was the daddy. But if we did people would think Sarah was the result of an affair and that was not something any of us wanted for her to grow up with.

"Embry, do you think we can make it out of this?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Sure, we have made it out of tough situations before. Besides, you and me still have a family too make." he wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully and I chuckled.

"I love you Embry," I said.

"I love you too Leah."

"Embry...lets get married," I said.

"We are, were engaged."

"No I mean now. Let's get married now," I said.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Leah?"

"Look, I know it is sudden but with what's coming...I want us to be married before it comes. Please?" I begged him.

He used his free hand to cup my cheek. "Leah, this shouldn't be rushed."

"Normally yes but I don't want to wait any longer. After seeing that story...it made me realize how precious love is all love. I wonder if maybe Pitichu's and Utlapa's fathers had loved them more maybe they would have turned out better you know. I love you Embry. This will be the biggest fight out pack has had in generations and I don't want to go in it as Leah Clearwater. I want to go in as Leah Clearwater-Call."

He smiled at me. "Well, if it means that much to you."

"It does," I said.

"Well we better make some calls then, we have a wedding to plan."

Two hours later the calls were made.

Soon everyone knew that Leah and Embry wanted to be wed. There was a serious talk between Leah, Embry and their friends and family. They were all surprised and the sudden decision for a wedding. But after Leah gave her reasons they understood and all gave their blessing.

Sue wanted her daughter to have the best wedding possible, so she went to the one person she knew who could make this sudden wedding the best wedding La Push had ever seen. Alice Cullen. She knew if there was anyone who could whip something out of nothing it was her, she remembered what Bella and Edward's wedding had been like and knew Alice was the person to talk too.

Alice of course was more than delighted and immediately began to prepare a wedding. All the Cullen's did. That day Leah, Embry, Alice and they're friends and family began to make plans who to invite, where to have the wedding, what to wear.

Leah decided she wanted too do a Quileute wedding ceremony Billy Black, although still recovering from his injuries was honored when Leah and Embry asked him too wed them. It had been a long time since a couple had done a Quileute marriage.

They decided to have the wedding down by the beach. The weather was going to be nice and a beach side wedding would be perfect according to Alice.

When Embry's mom discovered her son was getting married she burst into tears. Wrapping her arms around Leah and Embry and with surprising strength for a mortal woman gave them both a bone crushing hug. She was jumping up and down with joy at the idea of Leah for a daughter in-law. She was also happy too be a grandma. "Now I love Sarah, she is a little angel, but I expect lots of grand babies to spoil now," she said wagging a finger at them.

Leah and Embry exchanged amused looks, sharing a private joke only they understood.

Embry decided to have Jake be his best man and Sam and Quil would be the best men. Emily would be Leah's maid of honor and Kim, and Rachel would be her maids.

It was a big event; the entire pack would be there along with the Cullen clan who were invited too. It was a huge event, it was a happy event. Something too help ease they're fears and release the stress they have endured.

There was only one problem they could not fix. Only one member of this large and unusual family was not going too be there for the big day. Claire Young imprint of Quil Ateara and cousin too Emily and Leah.

Claire was still out of state, after the unfortunate incident where she was possessed by the spirit of the vindictive spirit Tessa and forced too tell people Quil had touched her, it was a scandal the likes of which La Push had not had in a long time.

Claire told them she did not remember saying that, she told them Quil never touched her. But her parents thought she got scared and changed her mind and left the state to visit family.

Quil and Claire had not seen one another since then and both missed one another terribly. Quil was happy his friends were getting married but a part of him wished Claire could be there too see it; she would make a wonderful flower girl.

They decided too mix the ceremony so it was part Quileute and part Catholic. Embry's mom was a church goer and insisted on doing a little bit of both, to which Leah agreed.

They had Billy who would wed them, they had they're best men and maid's of honor, they were going to use Nessie as the flower girl since Claire was not present. But they did not know some friends were going to help them with that problem.

Claire P.O.V

It was late now and I was supposed to be asleep.

Mommy and daddy were sleeping now; we had moved some place far from Washington. Mommy and daddy said we needed a fresh start; we needed too get away from what happened.

They said, I said Qwil touched me in my private place. But I do not remember saying that. They said Qwil got in trouble and I cried. I didn't want Qwil too be in trouble. I cried and told them he didn't but they didn't believe me. They had doctors inspect me, I did not like that, I was really uncomfortable.

The doctors said there was no signs I had been abused but mommy and daddy did not believe me. They get mad at Cousin Leah and Emily when they tried to defend Qwil. They took me and we left, we went far away.

I miss him so much. I am so lonely here. The other kids are mean to me, I know no one here. Mommy and daddy don't have much time for me because they are still getting us settled into the new house.

I held the silver wolf doll Qwil gave me. It was the only one I was able too save. Before we moved mommy and daddy took everything Qwil had ever gotten me, every present. And they threw it away.

Now they want me too go and see this lady who listens too people talk and tries to make them happy. I have nothing to say though. The only people I need to listen is mommy and daddy and they not want to hear.

I was trying to sleep, but I kept on thinking about Qwil and the others. I missed them all so much. I was so lonely.

Then me here a voice.

"_Claire."_

I got up and looked around. I was confused. The voice...it wasn't something I heard with my ears. But I still heard it like it was inside my head.

"_Go to the window Claire."_

I heard the voice again and looked around. I looked under my bed and in my closet in case it was the bogey man again. But I was not scared, I had little wolf Qwil with me to protect me from any monster.

"_The window Claire, come to the window."_

I went over to my window and looked out and gasped. There were three young boys outside. It was dark out so I could not really see what they looked like. I know they were right and had black hair. They dressed funny to. They wore these white shirts that were like togas and had white skirt thingies. They also seemed to have these leave things in they're hair like what Jesus had on his head only they were leaves and not thorns.

I open my window. "Hello?" I asked.

They raised they're hands too they're mouths and did the shush thing. It was funny, the way they did it, I almost didn't see them move. And they moved perfectly. It reminded me how Qwil and Jake and some of the other big guys in La Push moved. Like they had a link that let them know when and how too move as one. Qwil joked it was because they thought alike.

"Quit child or you're parents will hear," one of the boys said. He had a nice voice. It was pretty sounding too.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"We be they who are three," one of the other boys said.

"Why are you dressed funny?" I asked.

"We dress like how they did once where we come from," another said.

"You're silly. I like silly."

It was hard too tell but they all seemed to smile. "May we come in child? We have much too discuss."

"I am not supposed too be talking too strangers." If I was not allowed too talk too them I don't think I was allowed to let them in either.

"We know Quil." they all said in perfect synchronization.

"Really?" I asked. My joy rose, if they knew Quil maybe they would take me to him!

"Let us in and we may talk of you're future. We are good at telling the future." one of the boys said. Unlike the others he sounded sad.

"Okay, I will go open the door for you."

"No need. Back away from the window," one of them said.

I backed away from the window and gasped as they appeared in my room. I did not see them enter, I only heard something go whoosh, than I felt the air move as something large swooped in and in the blink of the eye they stood before me. I walked over to my table and turned my light on. Soft light filled the room and I was able to see what they looked like now more clearly.

They were like angels; they were so young, yet so pretty. They reminded me of those statues and paintings of baby angels. They were older than babies, but they were still young. I think they were in elementary school.

They had really white skin. White like snow, they had hair that was black as night and they had odd eyes. They were yellow. Like how a blind person has eyes that were covered in white and you could almost see the color spot in them.

Well they had eyes like that only instead of yellow the white stuff was replaced by yellow. Also they're skin look king of fragile. It seemed a bit thin I guess.

"Are you angels?"

I remember in some pictures some angels were kind of dressed like them. Maybe God sent them to take me back to Qwil!

"We helped inspire a few angels," one of the boys said. He had a nice smile and kind eyes. He looked like the other two, exactly alike. It was kind of like having a twin brother only there were three of them. What is it called when you have two brothers like you?

"Triplets, that's what it is called when someone has two identical brothers." the one with the nice smile said.

"Are you going too take me to Qwil?" I asked.

"Not quit. My brothers seem to be in a real nice mood as of late and decided to help you solve the whole 'But mommy, daddy, Qwil didn't touch me' problem you have."

This time it was one of the other brothers who spoke. He had a stern face, stern and firm. The way he stood was really aggressive to, where his nice brother had a more casual and easy going stance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, manners of course we are the brothers three. I am Aristide," said the nice one.

"Akakios," said the mean looking one.

"Ekion," said the last. He stood closer to the window, farther away from me. His eyes were downcast and he stared at the floor. He was the one with the sad voice.

"We are here to help you," Aristide said.

"How?" I asked.

Aristide stepped forward and sat on his knees in front of me. "Claire, Quil needs you. Things are about to get tough for him soon and he needs to see you. Tomorrow is a very special day and you need to be there."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, he misses you very much though."

"Would be kind of disturbing if it wasn't for the imprint," Akakios muttered.

Ekion reached up a hand and without looking at his brother smacked him upside the head. When he did a loud bang sounded, like rocks slamming against one another.

"Why is it always me? "Akakios asked rubbing his head, glaring at his brother.

I wonder what they are?

"We are special Claire," Aristide said.

That is weird. It is like he can hear thoughts.

"_I can hear thoughts. I can speak using mine as well."_

I looked around, trying to find the voice. Aristide looked as me and waved. "Right here."

"Wow! Are you magic?" I asked.

They smiled. Well Ekion kind of did, his lips slightly curved.

"We all are and we know Quil, we know of you're situation and we want to help," Aristide said.

"How?" I asked.

Akakios pulled a pouch from his waist. "We have a special substance that will...help them see reason."

"Is it fairy dust like Tinkerbell?" I asked.

Akakios rolled his eyes. "No."

"But it will help," Ekion asked, "the choice is you're decision Claire. Allow us to use it on you're parents and tomorrow you will see him. But chose not and you might never see him again. The choice is yours."

I bit my lip and hugged little Qwil close too me. "Will it hurt them?" I asked.

"No. In fact you can watch. We will sprinkle it on them and we will tell them things. When they will wake up they will do as we say."

"Okay. I want to see Qwil again. Just promise they won't be hurt."

All three brothers brought they're hands to they're chests. "We swear on the river Styx, you're parents will not be harmed by us this night."

"Okay, use the magic dust on my parents," I said.

Aristide took my hand and I led them to mommy and daddy's room. We quietly snuck in, the brothers were really quiet, and they made less noise than I did. Aristide's hand was really cold, like ice. Akakios took his pouch thing and opened it up. He reached inside and sprinkled some of it on them. It sparkled like snow flakes in the sun.

They seemed to disappear as soon as they touched mommy and daddy's skin. "Wake up," Akakios said firmly.

Mommy and Daddy opened they're eyes but they did not seem to be awake.

"When next you wake you will decide Claire is telling the truth. Quil did not touch her. Quil loves her and will protect her from now until he dies and you trust him with her life. You will decide what happened was a simple miscommunication, it happens all the time. Children say something and it is taken out of context. When next you wake you will get Claire up and travel back to La Push, you will arrive there before ten in the morning. You will all dress for a special occasion and have Claire wear that nice dress you plan for her to wear at Emily and Sam's wedding. You will also decide that this house is to pricey and expensive and since Claire is not adapting you will find a place in La Push to live. Finally what ever big secret you learn about Quil, you will not freak out. You will calmly accept it and allow him to be with Claire no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yes." mommy and daddy said at the same time.

"Good, now return to sleep."

They closed they're eyes and went back to sleep. Aristide led me back to my room and his brothers followed. We went back into my room and they tucked me in. Akakios got me a glass of water that I drank. They stood beside my bed.

"Good night Claire," they all said at the same time.

"Good night Akakios, good night Ekion, good night Aristide. I am glad we met. I will thank God he sent you to me and had you help me get Qwil back."

They all bowed they're heads in thanks.

"Thank you child. We too will pray for you're safety and happiness," Aristide said.

Akakios reached into his shirt, toga thing and pulled something out. He placed it on my table. It was a little stone statue of a lady.

"Hera, goddess of families and children, may she watch over you in the days to come child," he said.

I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. His skin like Aristides was cold and hard. He moved away so I could not see his face, but he touched the spot where I kissed him. Aristide smiled at his brother, his eyes sparkled with warmth.

I got back under the covers and turned off my light. I watched as the brothers jumped out my window. Ekion left last. He stood outside and went too close the window. He looked at me. It was like he wanted too say something; something important. Then he shook his head.

"Take care child, and remember, love and cherish you're friends and family. You never know when they might leave you."

With those words he closed the windows and in the blink of the eye vanished from my window. I held little Qwil close and soon drifted off to sleep, thinking off how happy I will soon be with Qwil.

The brothers P.O.V

The brothers walked at a human pace back too they're home. Aristide touched the cheek that had been kissed by Claire.

"I almost forgot how soft they are. The children I mean," he said.

"Maybe it is a sign we should come out of hiding brother. It has been so long and I don't know about you but milky yellow is not the color I want for all eternity," Aristide said.

"Might not matter once the nexus opens up and he comes out this world will be razed."

"There is still hope brother."

"Hope? Hope is for the innocent. Lovely fables to help keep them going in the world. What hope is there when they will soon face a god?"

"Utlapa is no god," Aristide said.

"Close enough. Even our power will be nothing compared to his. We may be joining our kin in the fields soon."

"We have played our part for now. Soon we must act again, when the time is right," Ekion said.

"I do admit, this has been fun, the uncertainty, the rush of danger. Makes me feel young again," Akakios said.

"Who knows, maybe this story will teach us a few things," Aristide said.

"If there is a moral to this story what is it?" Akakios asked.

They turned to they're brother.

"The moral? The moral is love. Like any story, love is the driving factor in all of this. As it has always been and always will be."

"Well if that isn't the damndest truth," Akakios muttered.

"Come brothers, I think a nice day and night's worth of fasting to the god's is in order," Aristides said.

They continued on home. Each knowing what was soon to come, each knowing how delicate the future was now. Each knowing in they're own way, that the days of hiding were gone each knowing that once again they would be dragged into someone else's war.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Leah and Embry get married, the traitor is revealed and one of Leah's most treasured loved one's die's. Who will it be? Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

Pups and Tykes

Chapter 34

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta purpleranger and thanks to Sunshineshaker28, Blonde K, Nadia26, abbeyblack92, HoshiiNoTenshi, Stina Whatever, x-rayLady, GottaLuvTwilight15, Toshii519, MoreQuirkyThanJuno and Evil-Angel-23 for your reviwes and thanks to everyone who read this story and put it on your favorites and alerts. I never meant for this to go on so long or to become so complicated, but like storks and wolves it took on a life of it's own and evolved into a greater story. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy it's end. But let me warn you, it does not end on a happy note. **

Leah P.O.V

Well today is the big day.

I was so nervous my stomach felt like I was being crushed. I was definitely feeling the pre-wedding jitters.

I held Sarah in my arms, she was in her little white dress, she was all smiles and giggles as everyone got ready. All the Cullen women and my friends and family were all at my house getting ready. Embry and the boys were over at Jake's preparing as well.

Alice was truly a miracle worker. The wedding dress was both elegant and sexy. The top fit me like a second skin, showing off the curves of my upper body and giving people a good view of my the tip of my cleavage, the back of the dress was bear showing my back, I wore a pair of white gloves that went from my fingers to just a little above my elbows, a long skirt went from my waist to my ankles, I wore a pair of white wedding shoes, plus add the white veil I wore and I was a picture perfect bride.

The girls were all getting ready, adjusting their clothes, putting on makeup.

Just then there was a knock on the door, mom opened it and of all the people I expected to walk through Claire was not even on the list.

"Aunt Leah!" she squealed and came running over to me.

"Oh my god! Claire," I said.

I moved Sarah slightly so I could hug Claire. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress, all the girls came forward to give her a hug, and everyone was amazed she was here.

Quil came in next, happier then I have ever seen him since Claire left.

"Her parents dropped her off, they said they realized I did nothing to her and it was just a misunderstanding, they even said they were going to move back to La Push."

"It was the angel brothers who used their magic dust on mommy and daddy," she said.

"The who?" I asked.

I noticed she was carrying a small stone statue along with the wolf doll she got from Quil.

"Claire, what is that?" I asked.

She showed me the stone statue. It was a beautiful elegant woman; at the base of the statue were words I did not recognize. "It is Hera, the angels said she is a goddess, they said she will protect me."

Hera? Wasn't she a Greek deity?

"Claire, what did these angels look like?" I asked.

"Well they were really beautiful and they were white and they all had dark hair and very yellow eyes and they all looked alike because they were what they called triplets and they were called Akakios, Aristide and Ekion. They said Quil needed me and they wanted to help so they sprinkled magic dust on mommy and daddy."

I looked up at Quil and he looked just as amazed as I did.

"Aunt Leah why are you dressed like this?" Claire asked.

I looked at Claire and smiled. "Well I am getting married."

"Really? Who to?"

"Embry."

"Really? You and uncle Embry?" she asked practically jumping up and down.

"Yes, we are getting married today. In Fact why don't you and Nessie be my flower girls?" I looked over at Nessie. "Is that okay Nessie?"

"Oh yes, I would love to," Nessie said smiling.

Nessie had been very different since she drank Jake's blood. She was happier and as impossible as it sounds more fun to be around. The blood bond between her and Jake allowed her to channel some of Jake and Jake some of her as well. I noticed Jake had become more...calm...nicer in some ways.

It was like it caused them to share their best traits with one another. The elders were amazed when we told them about this; we had no records about this little link. Even Chris and the other Makah's had no idea of such a thing.

So far Jake and Nessie can still sense one another; they know when one another are happy or sad. They can tell where the other is, the bond gets stronger when they are close to one another. Another thing is Nessie seems to have a strong craving for Jake's blood.

It was disturbing because Jake didn't seem to mind it, in fact he enjoyed her liking his blood. We don't know if it is because of the blood imprint of her being part vampire that causes it.

"Come on then, let's go pick some flowers," Nessie said taking Claire's hand. They walked out with Quil close behind them.

"Now that was one hell of a wedding present," I said.

"I can't believe they did this for us," Emily said.

"Make's me want to meet them even more," Alice said.

"They are very….eccentric," I said. That didn't even begin to cover what they were like.

Soon we were already to go. We all filed out and headed for the cars. I buckled Sarah into her seat and turned to the others. "Guys I will be down soon, I need to make a quick stop," I said.

"Don't get your dress dirty now," Alice warned.

"I won't I just have to visit someone," I said.

I got in the passenger side and mom got in the drivers side. We buckled up and began the drive to the one place I had to stop by before I got married. The cemetery.

* * *

Tristan P.O.V

"I can't believe you lost the girl!" Karen shrieked.

"Well if you're fucking wolves got their on time I would have given her to them!" Izaak shouted back.

"You stupid bird!"

"Stupid Makah bitch!" he shot back.

"Enough!" I roared.

Everyone quieted down. "It is unfortunate that the girl was not apprehended. According to our spy the Cullen's and Quileute's found a small coven of vampires, to whom have knowledge of the truth of the nexus and what happened in the days of old between Taha Aki and Utlapa. They now know of the nexus's location and have met with the guardians and plan to assist them when we invade."

"Then all of this has been for nothing!" Jay roared. "Merry's death was in vain!"

"I do not recall saying we were giving up, we only have one more seal to break and do not forget our spy is still in La Push. On the day of the battle she will break the seal and Utlapa will be freed," I said.

"So the plan is still on?" Nicolas asked.

"Of course. We have had a few set backs, but with our spy in place we cannot fail. We will succeed and crush our enemies and claim the power for ourselves," I said.

"Than we should assemble our forces at once and secure the nexus," Josiah said.

"Indeed." I turned to Stark. "Prepare the wolves."

"How many?"

"All of them."

"But that will leave Makah defenseless," Stark said.

"It will survive without us for a day. Once we have the nexus it won't matter."

"We will all deploy our forces," Josiah said, "With all our shifters combined the Quileutes won't stand a chance."

"Yes, soon my friends, our land will be returned and a new age will begin!"

* * *

Nicolas P.O.V

I clapped along with the other fools.

If only they knew they were just puppets. If only they knew what else was in the nexus besides the ancient magic.

If only they knew we existed in their midst and have so for centuries. Soon Utlapa will walk again and he will lead us, not Tristan or any of these idiots.

When the nexus opens he will rise and we the descendants of his children and followers we stand by him as he cleanses this world.

What a glorious day that will be.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

"Dude are you sure you don't want to make this a double marriage?" I asked Sam.

Him and Emily had yet to get married and should have been like two days ago but they once again decided to put things off because we had went to go find the brothers.

"This is your day Embry. Me and Emily don't really need a ceremony, imprinting is already binding," Sam said.

All us guys were at Billy's getting ready. Everyone else was down at the beach getting ready. I was nervous as hell. Give me an army of vampires, but my own wedding...

"Nervous?" Jake asked.

"Hell yeah," I said.

"What ever you do don't get cold feet. You don't show up Leah will hunt you down," Jake said playfully.

"Dick," I muttered.

Quil had already left to go show the girls Claire had returned. We already figured the brothers had something to do with her returning. I really appreciated them for doing this for us.

I wonder how you say thanks to a coven of millennium old vampires. I doubt they have a gift card for such a thing.

Jake was my best man, he had been like a brother to me all these years. Alice had gotten us all fancy suits for the wedding. She spared no expense.

I had no doubts about what I was about to do. Leah was the love of my life. We had been through so much together. I didn't always have these feelings for her; I could not tell you exactly when I feel in love with her even if I tried to remember. It was one of those things that just happened.

So much has happened; so much is still to happen. But no matter how dark the future seems I know we will prevail. I know me and her will have that future where we were together and having a load of children.

"Well it's time," Jake said.

"Alright, let's do this," I said clapping my hands together.

We all headed out, the time has come for me to claim my prize.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

We drove in silence to the cemetery.

It was not a tense silence, just the silence one needs when they prepare to do something difficult.

We drove alone the small rode until we came to the spot. Mom parked and we got out, taking Sarah out as well. She seemed to sense my distress as she cuddled close to me as I carried her to dad's grave.

Someone had planted fresh flowers on his grave. I had not been here since the funeral. It seemed like only yesterday.

"He would be so proud of you sweetie," mom said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Of course. You were his sweet little girl. If he saw you now, having a baby, getting married, saving your friends from monsters. He would be fat with pride."

"Mom, how did you know dad was the one?" I asked.

"Well, I met him when I was dating Tristan. I remember how warm and caring he was. I liked him right away. He was so funny, he made me laugh. He made me feel different. He made me feel like a woman. After I met Harry things weren't the same with Tristan. He never made me feel what your father made me feel."

"So he made you happy?"

"Of course. That's all it takes Leah. Tristan was sweet to me, but I always got the sense he was doing it more for the tribe than for us. It wasn't until when we met with the Makah's for the first time about the wolf situation I learned it was all planned to help them and their mad breeding plane."

"Did you and dad ever fight?" I asked.

"Of course we fought. Not a lot, but in the beginning we butted heads a lot. We were young and you did get your temper from me," she said with a smile. "But we always made up afterwards. Your father was always the first to apologize, even if it was my fault. I was stubborn and had a hard time saying I was sorry. That's one of the things I loved about him, no matter how far I pushed him, and he always found it in his heart to forgive me."

"I wish I got that," I said.

"You did Leah. I was the same way, but your father changed me. You and Seth changed me. When I had you it taught me to be a better person, for you and your father. The same has happened to you Leah, having Sarah has helped you with your own anger."

"You think?"

"When was the last time you attacked one of the boys?" she asked with a smirk.

"A long time," I laughed.

We both laughed. The last time I had attacked someone was when I had chased after Seth with a knife. I had woken up to find Sarah gone from her crib. I immediately freaked and called everyone from Sam to Chris, I even called the Cullen's telling them Sarah had been abducted.

Within minutes my house was filled with wolves. We were planning a course of action when Seth showed up with Sarah. He had taken her to give me some rest and relaxation and to spend time with his baby niece.

I took Sarah from him, smothering her with kisses. I gave her to Sam, went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and proceeded to chase Seth. I over reacted I know but I had been so scared something had happened to her and Seth had left no note. Little fucker was to fast for me though, never got a chance to even cut him, it took just about every damn wolf to pin me to the ground though.

Mom placed her hand on my shoulder. "Oh I wish your father could be here to see you. He would be so happy. You have been through so much. But here you stand, victorious and strong. You won your personal war Leah; you came out stronger and wiser than when you first started."

"Jeez mom, keep this up and my make up will run," I said, trying not to cry.

"I am sorry sweetie. I am just an old woman talking of the past."

"You are not an old woman mom," I said.

"Just imagine, twenty some years from now you will be having this talk with Sarah."

"God, twenty some years is too soon," I said.

"Tell me about it. Well, I will go wait in the car. Don't be long; I would hate to see poor Embry have to wait too long."

She walked back to the car leaving me and Sarah alone. The wind gently blew, sending the smell of fresh cut grass and old tombstones wafting into my nose.

"Well dad, here I am. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you. I have been sorting out my life. I hope you understand. Well as you can tell I am getting married. This is Sarah, she's your granddaughter. Her dad is Sam. No he and I are not getting married. See before he phased on Emily me and him had sex; remember that camping trip we went on with some friends? Well...I lied; it was just me and him. When I stopped phasing my cells started replicating again and the pregnancy was no longer frozen. Very odd, I know. All that time I was moaning about never having any kids and I was already pregnant. It was odd and tough at first but me and Sam have worked things out. Embry was a big help. You remember Embry? Well he and I are getting married. Turns out him and Sam are brothers, ironic I know. We also found out about the Makah wolves. After I got pregnant old Quil told us what happened. We added a whole bunch of wolves from Makah into our tribe. Chris, who is the former Alpha or pack master as they call it imprinted on her, wasn't to thrilled about that. Turns out the Makah elders were planning on using me for some creepy experiment to make dozens and dozens of pure wolf babies. A spirit of a vampire we killed came back and caused some problems but we banished her ass to hell. Then a werewolf shows up, not a shape-shifter like us, a true to god werewolf. He took control of Sam and his pack and tried to kill Jake so he could take some weird mystical power Jake has, but Jake tapped into the power of the land and fried his ass. Then the spirits warned us of this thing called the nexus that holds the power the ancients used to have and the Makah's plan on opening it for their own reasons. A bunch of other tribes are helping them now. Turns out we weren't the only ones with shape-shifters. They want to use the power of the nexus to take the land back. Well we learned from some really old vampire brothers that Utlapa is trapped in the nexus and if it opens it will be end of the world bad. Turns out there was more to that story of him and Taha Aki then anyone knew. So two days from now we will fight the Makah's and their allies and try to keep the nexus from opening. That is why me and Embry are getting married. We don't know if this fight will be won or not, but when we fight together we want to be man and wife."

I took a deep breath.

"I really miss you daddy, I wish you could be here to see Sarah. I wish she could have gotten the chance to meet her grandpa Harry. But I know you may not be here in body, I know you are here in spirit and I hope you will help look out for us in the days to come. I love you dad, and if you could make sure today goes off without a hitch I would really appreciate it."

I kissed my hand and placed it on his tombstone. I walked back to the car where mom was waiting for me. I put Sarah back in her carrier and sat up front with mom. We drove from the cemetery to the beach. I was ready to move on now; I was ready to fully give myself to Embry. I was finally ready in general.

* * *

Lydia P.O.V

I stood over the cliffs, the wind blew and my hair moved with it.

I had dressed for the special day. How many weddings have I been to in my long life? How many lovers have I seen make that big leap? How many have I seen make it? How many didn't?

It didn't matter. I was an old woman now, I was being nostalgic.

It was odd being back in La Push, I have avoided it since Taha Aki banished me from here all those years ago. Things had changed around here, the land and the people. It made me feel even older.

Despite the fact in a few days the nexus would open and my life long quest would be completed I felt oddly calm. I was neither to eager nor was I doubting what I was doing, I held no doubt in my heart for a long, long time.

It was a dangerous game I played, The Quileute's, the Makah's, the Cult of Utlapa. All of them not knowing it was my song they all danced to, none of them knowing who I really was.

It had been very difficult and full of hard work to be Lydia. Especially considering Merck's gift I had done my best to avoid contact with him for all these decades so he would not learn my true identity.

I felt Barely move beside me, since Taha Aki and the other chiefs sealed all our magic all those years ago I have not been able to see Barely unless I spirit walk. I no longer had the power I once had to help him manifest into the physical world.

Barely had been my one constant companion since I was a child, he never left me even after all these years.

I raised my hand and petted the air, I touched nothing but air but I could feel him there, I felt invisible fur and muscle on my fingers and I petted the air.

"It is all coming together Barely. All these years of patience and waiting will pay off," I said.

I felt him move, I felt his pleasure that soon my quest would be over.

I have had to do a lot of unsavory things to get to this point. I could have stopped at any time, but I made an oath that day Utlapa was trapped. I brought him to that fate, how could I leave him to it? All alone in the dark. I had to help him.

The day was coming, only one seal remained to be broken and the nexus would open. My sense of nature may not be as sharp as they once were, but I could still feel the earth holding it's breath in anticipation for what was to come.

The seal was the boy Erik, whose grandmother sacrificed her life so he could be safe. But her sacrifice would be wasted. As much as I will regret doing it I will have to kill the boy. It would not be the first time I have had to kill for my planes to come in fruition.

I turned and headed for the beach, soon I will see him after all these years. I doubt he has easily forgiven me for my betrayal. But I do not care.

I know he is madder than ever now, I know that his cult is delusional in thinking him as some kind of messiah.

I know when he is freed no one will be able to stop him, no one but me.

And I will stop him once in for all, a true peaceful end is the least I can do.

My name now is Lydia, but once upon a time I was known as Pitichu. My mother named me after the moon. I have lived through these long years trying to free the man I love from a hell I helped make for him. I have spent countless years manipulating and controlling others.

If the white men are right and there is a hell I am sure I will have a place in Judecca, the lowest level of hell reserved for the worst sinners. Those who betray.

How many alliances have I made? How many people have I betrayed?

All in the name of love.

* * *

Tony P.O.V

"Stop fidgeting," Erik said.

He was putting my tie on; I needed a lot of help getting into my suit. Help Erik was more than happy to provide.

I hated wearing suits though. It was my wolf instincts. I hated wearing lots of cloths because I got hot and I could not feel the air on my skin.

We were down on the beach which was packed. Every wolf was here. It was a big deal among us Makah's when one of our brothers marries. The Cullen's were here as well; it was a sunny but cloudy day so although it was bright the light did not touch them.

"There you look fine," he said with a handsome smile.

"I hate this though," I complained.

"I know how you feel," Seth said.

I was glad that despite me imprinting on Erik me and Seth were still friends. We haven't seen much of each other since I have been spending lots of time with Erik.

We talked a lot about our past. Our parents, our childhood. Everything. He was still adjusting to being thrown into our world but considering what he has been through it has been going great.

"You wolves and your fearless," Erik said rolling his eyes.

"You try being 108 degrees and see how comfortable you are in a suit," Seth said with a smile.

"Don't listen to him Erik, you don't need to be 108 to be hot in a suit," I said smiling.

Erik blushed and Seth chuckled.

I looked around and I had to wonder if I would ever have my own wedding to look forward to. It was to soon to be thinking wedding bells I know, but the idea of me and Erik getting married made me happy beyond belief. I didn't even care that I didn't have hands any more. Erik was my hands now, only more precious.

"Alright everyone, it's time!" the Cullen called Alice said.

Everyone separated into two groups, making an empty space for the bride and groom to walk down. Seth left to go join his mother closer to the bride's side. Me and Erik stood with dad and my brothers and cousins. Chris stood with Seth and Sue holding Sarah in his arms.

There were only a few humans here. The elders, the parents of the bride and groom. (Not counting their fathers) and the human called Charlie who was dating Sue.

Billy Black sat in his chair, wearing the ceremonial cloths the chief wears when he weds to people. I could see the bruises from the car accident he was in, even with the makeup he had been given, but for a normal human I am sure you could barely see them.

From the woods Embry, Jake, Quil and Sam came walking down the isle first. They took their places next to Billy. I could tell from Embry's face he was nervous. But he did his best to hide it.

The flower girls, Claire and Nessie came walking down the isle we made, tossing flower petals of different colors on the ground. I saw Quil smiling at her, looking at her with much pride. When they reached the end they turned to the left and stood on the bride's side.

Then from the woods came Leah, looking like a goddess.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I walked down the isle holding the flowers so tight in my hands I was amazed I haven't torn them to shreds yet.

Emily, Kim and Bella walked behind me. I needed a third brides maid and I figured since mom and Charlie were going out I would give the honor to Bella. Plus it showed how much I trusted the Cullen's now.

I was well aware of people looking at me now, even through the haze of the veil I saw people looking at me wide eyed. As I walked down the isle the Makah wolves bowed their heads in respect.

I was the pack beta and I was the mother wolf as they called me. It was the title I got when I helped them regain their souls and channeled the magic of the ancients. In Makah girl wolves got a lot of respect, but when they called you mother wolf it was after you had proved you were truly wise and brave. When they called you mother wolf it means they would follow you to hell and back, it kind of stepped into the realm of religious awe, which made me a little uncomfortable.

I tried to get them not to call me that but they still called it to me and when ever they looked at me it was still with looks of utmost love and respect.

I was not bothered by them now though, my gaze was on Embry who looked like he just imprinted on me. My heart felt lighter than air, but filled heavy with love at the same time.

I saw Jasper was smiling harder then I have ever seen him, I imagine all the feelings of love in the air were making him feel trippy.

I saw mom and Embry's mom Ellen crying softly, Ellen's arm was in a sling, like Billy she was still recovering from the crash. But with enough makeup she looked wonderful.

I finally made it down the isle and I turned to face Embry. He looked more beautiful than the sun itself.

Billy spoke, speaking in Quileute. Saying the words that would bind us together forever. The ceremony was an odd mix of Quileute and Christian themes.

We didn't use rings; we used the charm bracelets we each carried. I wrapped mine around his wrist, saying the words, he wrapped his around mine, saying the words.

And when Billy gave the word, Embry raised my veil and we kissed.

As soon as we did the area erupted in applause and cheers. The sounds of whoop-whoop! Was loud enough to be heard for miles.

It was the most perfect day, second to the day Sarah was born. I should not have been surprised it ended in tragedy.

An hour later we were all dancing.

Emmett was our D.J. He had all kinds of music playing; I was impressed at how good he was.

The drinks were brought out, the food was served, and people were dancing. Emmett had the ACDC song thunder playing. You ever seen a bunch of wolves get plastered and dance?

We all partied like mad men. Even the normally reserved Cullen's were breaking out the moves. Jasper was so filled with delight from everyone he could not help but break out the moves. I was so glad Seth and a few others were getting this on film.

Jake and Quil had their imprints in their hands and were spinning them around, Embry was dancing with Emily and I was dancing with Sam.

"Well congratulations Leah, you look wonderful," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam."

"I mean it, you look beautiful. I thought Embry was going too drop dead right then and there."

I laughed.

"So what are you guys doing for a honeymoon?" he asked.

"Well we want to wait until after the battle. No sense having a honeymoon with the end of the world so close."

"It's not the end of the world," he said firmly.

"No, it's not," I said just as firmly.

The song ended and Emmett's booming voice sounded over the speakers. "Alright you crazy animals, here is a song for the bride and groom."

Bowling for soup started to play then. They sang the song little red riding hood. All the wolves cheered for the song. Embry came walking over and took me from Sam. We slowly danced with one another, everyone gave us our space.

"Hello Mrs. Call," he said.

"Hello Mr. Call," I said.

"So how does it feel to be a house wife?" he asked.

"House wife? Listen here buddy, if you think I am going to be staying at home while you work you better think again," I said.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dare think I could chain you down like that."

"See, we really are meant to be, you know me so well."

I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back.

We danced until the song ended; when it did end everyone clapped. Emmett started a new quicker paced song. I saw mom and Charlie come walking forward. Mom hugged me tight, tears running down her face.

Then she hugged Embry too and kissed us both on the cheek.

"Congratulations Leah," Charlie said giving me a hug. He shook Embry's hand. "You take good care of her now Embry," he said firmly.

"I will sir," Embry said.

"I have something for the both of you. My mother gave it to me when I married your father and her mother gave it to her. I want to give it to you now." she reached into her purse and looked around. Her smile faded and he face fell.

"Aw, crap! I left it at the house, well this is embarrassing."

"You can just wait until we come back to the house later," I said.

"I can't wait that long, I have waited since the day you were born to do this, I will just run over and get it, I will be right back."

She pecked Charlie on the cheek and told him she would see him later. She hugged us both one more time and told us she loved us and left to go to the house and get what she wanted.

We continued to party, and I waited for mom to come back wondering what was so important she had to give me.

* * *

Sue P.O.V

I drove back tot he house, cursing myself for forgetting the doll, modeled after one of the spirits our tribe believed protected children.

The doll had been sown by my great-great-great grandmother who gave it to her then pregnant daughter on her wedding night. The reason this doll was so special was because later that night her daughter went into labor.

There were many complications and the baby was not expected to survive. But the daughter had faith, she held on to the doll her mother made for her and prayed. The baby was born alive and healthy.

It had been an age old tradition for the mother to give her first born daughter the doll, for luck and health. For four generations that doll saw the women of my family through a lot of tough times and pain.

Now the time had come for me to give it to Leah, who one day would give it to Sarah.

I unlocked the door to the house and went inside. I turned on the light and looked for the doll, trying to remember where I put the damn thing. I found it on the couch, wedged between the cushions. Someone must have sat on it.

"Got you," I said. I placed the doll in my purse and was about to head out when there was a sound from the kitchen. I froze. "Hello?"

There was no response.

I went to the fireplace and grabbed the poker and held it in my hand. Some punk thought he could come into my house on my daughters wedding and rob me? Someone is as the kids say 'About to catch an ass whooping'

I slowly and quietly walked to the kitchen, poker held ready. I turned the lights on and found I was not alone.

"You! What are you doing here!" I demanded

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I was talking to Edward when I got this funny feeling in my gut.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I don't know...feels like someone just walked over my grave," I said. Every fiber in my being was telling me something was wrong but I had no idea what it was. I felt like I am supposed to be somewhere and doing something. Odd.

* * *

The brothers P.O.V

"It is done," Ekion said.

The brothers were silent. Not even Akakios who was the darkest humored of the brothers said anything. They knew all to well the pain that was about to fall the Clearwater clan.

They sat together staring into the fire, knowing that this death was but one of many to come.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

A few hours we decided to head back to the house.

Mom still wasn't back yet but I figured she was still looking for the gift she got for me and Embry.

Everyone headed for the house, the party wasn't over, and it was just changing location. Didn't want people calling the cops about a wedding party getting to rowdy.

We drove to the house and me and Embry were laughing but the laughter died in our throats when we smelled the air. Everyone stopped laughing as they arrived. They smelled it too. Blood.

"Leah?" I heard Seth say. I looked at him and saw he was pale as a vampire. We both ran for the house, the lights were still on and the door was open. I heard the sound of the others calling out names and running with us.

We slammed through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges.

We ran for the kitchen where the smell was strongest.

"_Please God, please not her too!" _I screamed in my mind.

We ran into the kitchen, and we fell to the ground.

Mom...she was on the ground, surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

The others came running in behind us and they stopped when they saw what we saw.

I only became slightly aware of someone calling my name. Someone grabbed my shoulders and it was Embry, calling my name, but his voice seemed so far away.

People were moving around us, I saw Quil and Paul grabbing Seth and pulling him away from the room, he was fighting them, calling mom's name.

I saw something clutched in mom's hand. I moved from Embry's grip but he pulled on me, trying to stop me.

I knelled next too her, my blood was soon stained with blood; the smell of her and her blood over powered my senses.

I grabbed her hand, the one that was clutching something. Her purse was close, what did she pull out of it? What in her last moments of life had she been trying to crawl to? I say crawl because from the blood splatter it looked like she dragged herself.

I opened her palm and found a small woven doll, now with a small stain of blood.

I took it from her hand; I remembered how she told me when I was a young girl, the story of how this doll helped look over my ancestors and their babies.

"Mom...oh mommy."

Embry gripped me around the waist and lifted me off the ground. The world was becoming blurry, I was slightly aware that I was crying. People were moving around me, some were crying some were barking orders.

I could hear the sound of Sarah crying somewhere in the distance. Embry took me outside and put me on my feet but I fell to my knees. Embry grabbed my shoulders and was saying my name.

"Leah?" he asked. Tears were running down his face, he looked at me with such worry, such compassion.

It was like that day all over again. When I phased and dad had his heart attack. It took a while for me to phase too human again. But when I finally did and Sam told me the news I broke down crying and he held me just like Embry is holding me now.

Only now I am not crying. I don't know what I am doing or feeling. The smell of her blood was still so thick in the air. I wonder if the Cullen's left to avoid an incident.

I feel so numb; I feel like I am not even breathing right now, I am starting to get light headed.

I don't know what happened next, all I knew was things became dark and I think I fell unconscious.

I wish I could say that the dark provided me some comfort from the world. But in the darkness of unconsciousness I found I was not alone. Utlapa was there.

He stared at me and I stared at him.

He smiled.

"Soon." he said.

**Fusedtwilight: Sue is dead, who killed her? Lydia is Pitichu, how did she live for so long? So many questions, so little time for answers, what is Pitichu's ultimate goal? What will Sue's death do to Leah and Seth.**

**The story will close in tribes and packs. The nexus will open, Utlapa will walk again, Leah's thirst for vengeance will drive her to the edge of darkness and Jake will be hunted by one of La Push's most dangerous and darkest children and the world will stand on the brink of destruction. And one of the greatest powers in all of creation stands ready to end it all, permanently. This had been building up for eons and now it all depends on Leah and Jake and the choices they make.**


End file.
